Mass Effect: The Reaper War
by Optimus524
Summary: It has been six months since Shepard destroyed the Collector base. Six months since Shepard has been incarceration for killing 300,000 batarian colonists. But then the Reapers invaded and Shepard soon found himself leading a united galaxy against the Reapers as he tries to find a way to destroy them once and for all.
1. The Fall of Earth

It had been six months since Shepard took down the Collector Base and Anderson had stepped down as Councillor become an admiral in the Alliance was looking at two holograms of Admiral Hackett and Rick.

"How bad is it?" Anderson asked.

"Bad," said Hackett. "We lost contact with two of our deep space outposts. There's something massive on the long range scanners."

"We're getting some mixed report of the Citadel as well," said Rick. "Batarian refugees are flooding in as we speak."

"Is this what Shepard warned us about?" Anderson asked.

"I'd stake my life on it," said Hackett.

"It can't be anything else," said Rick.

"How long do we have?" Anderson asked.

"Not long. I've sent word. The fleets are mobilising," said Hackett.

"And we're trying to spread word everywhere else," said Rick.

Anderson shook his head. "God help us all."

* * *

Shepard was looking out of the window from his quarters and saw a young boy playing with a modelled Alliance vessels. He was at the moment on Earth, more precisely he was in Alliance HQ in Vancouver Bay, and he had been there for the past six months while the Alliance was trying to verify his story.

Suddenly the doors opened and they very muscular young man entered his quarters. This was Lieutenant James Vega, he basically kept Shepard informed of anything going on that was worth knowing.

"Commander," he said saluting.

Shepard shook his head, James kept on assisting of saluting every time he saw Shepard and calling him Commander even though he was no longer part of the Alliance. "Not supposed to call me that anymore, James."

"Not supposed to salute you, either…" James smiled. He then looked at him seriously. "We gotta go. The defence committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important," said Shepard and for the James out of his quarters.

When he got outside he saw there was a lot of movement going on as everyone was rushing to certain locations, something was definitely going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Couldn't say," James shrugged. "Just told me they needed you… now."

Then Shepard saw very familiar face walking towards, it was Anderson wearing an admiral uniform. Shepard knew that Anderson had left the Council, because he was tired of politics and because he wanted to help organise military defence against the Reapers when they arrived.

"Anderson," Shepard nodded.

"Admiral," James saluted.

Anderson automatically shook hands with Shepard. "You look good, Shepard." They then made their way down the corridor and Anderson looked at his stomach. "Maybe a little soft round the edges. How are you holding up since been relieved of duty?"

Shepard shrugged. "It's not so bad, once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

"We'll get it sorted out," Anderson assured.

Shepard looked at Anderson curiously. "What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilising the fleet. I'm getting word has made it to Alliance Command…" He then looked at Shepard as they climbed a set of stairs. "Something big is heading our way."

Shepard came to a stop and looked at him. "The Reapers?"

Anderson looked back at him. "We don't know. Not the certain."

"What else could it be?"

Anderson shrugged. "If I knew that…"

Shepard looked at Anderson grimly. "You know we're not ready if it is them… not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the defence committee," said Anderson as they continue to walk.

Shepard rolled his eyes. "Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is a waste of time."

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one… then blew the damn thing up! You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

Anderson turned and faced him. "You know that's not true. When you blow up the batarian relay, hundreds of thousands of batarians died."

"It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door," said Shepard defensively.

Anderson sighed. "I know that, Shepherd, and so does the committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd been court-martialled and left to rot in the brig."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "That, and your good word?"

Anderson nodded. "Yeah, I trust you, Shepherd. And so does the committee."

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician," Shepard pointed out.

"I don't need you to be either," said Anderson as they continue to walk. "I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

They soon reached an office and an Alliance officer met them. "They're expecting you two, Admiral," she said.

She then led them out of the office and towards the committee.

"Good luck in there, Shepard," said James.

Shepard turned around and shook his hand.

Anderson kept on walking until he ran into Ashley, who nodded. "Anderson." She then looked over towards Shepard. "Shepard."

Shepard was quite surprised to find her. "Ashley?" he stared.

"Lieutenant-Commander, how'd it going in there?" Anderson asked.

"I can never tell them. I'm just waiting for orders now," Ashley shrugged.

Shepard frowned. "Lieutenant-Commander?"

"You haven't heard?" said Anderson looking surprised.

"No. I'm a bit out of the loop these days," said Shepard. "I didn't even know that Rick was promoted to Major until a week ago."

"Sorry, Shepard," she said apologetically. "It's been… well."

Shepard nodded. "That's okay, just glad I bumped into you, Ash."

Ashley smiled. "Me too."

The Alliance officer then returned. "Admiral."

Anderson looked to Shepherd. "Come on."

Shepard and looked at Ashley as he walked past. James then approached her and looked at her curiously.

"You know the Commander?" he asked.

"I used to," she said.

* * *

Shepard and Anderson soon found themselves in front of the committee which was surrounded by other Alliance officers. The last time something like this happened Shepard was facing a trial as he tried presented evidence of the Reapers, even with the proof he required they still refuse to believe him.

Now they have had worried looks on their faces as if the end of the world was coming and if it was the Reapers that might just happen.

"Admiral Anderson. Shepard," said one of the councillors.

"What's the situation?" Shepherd asked.

"We were hoping you would tell us."

An Alliance soldier then passed Shepherd a datepad with a list of reports.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've seen," said a female councillor. "Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everyone beyond the Sol Relay."

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensibly powerful."

Shepard looked at them shaking his head. "You brought me here to confirm what you already know…" He then looked at them with a cold glare. "The Reapers are here."

Everybody suddenly went quiet and looked at one another.

The female councillor looked at Shepard. "Then… how do we stop them?"

They had three years to prepare for an invasion, three years they wasted, and now they are asking for hid help. He also didn't have any information on the recent developments the Alliance had done. He was as much in the dark as everyone else, he didn't even know what happened to his crew.

"Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival," said Shepard firmly. "The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us."

Female councillor looked at him fearfully. "But… there must be some way."

There was only one sure way to beat the Reapers, which was the only tactic they seem to be fearful of. "If we're going to have any chance of surviving this, we have to stand together."

Clearly this was not the answer the committee was hoping for.

"That's it? That's our plan?" said the councillor.

An Alliance officer then looked up from her terminal. "Admiral, we lost contact with Luna Base."

Anderson's eyes widened. "The moon? They couldn't be that close already…"

"How'd they get past our defences?" the female councillor stared.

"Sir, UK headquarters has a visual," said the officer.

Everyone turned towards the screen which showed a very blurry image of an Alliance soldier. It was to gargle to make out the words, but everyone could see the fear in his eyes and then there was a huge explosion and the signal was lost.

Suddenly news reports began to stream across the screen and it showed images of large squid-like machines destroying cities all across the world. Shepard recognised the machines all too well as the Reapers and his worst fears were realised.

"Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?" said Anderson confused.

"What do we do?" said one of the councillors.

Shepard turned and looked at the council. "The only thing we can do. We fight or we die."

The councillors looked at one another sombrely.

"We should get the Normandy…" said Anderson.

Then they heard the sound of thunder echoing across the room and everyone turned towards the window they could see what looked like red lightning shoot across the sky.

"Oh, my god…" said the female councillor.

Emerging out of the clouds was a Reaper and it automatically fired beam right in front of them.

"Move!" Shepard yelled.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion as the Reaper's energy beam struck the ground and shattered the windows. The explosion shockwave struck with so much force of the desk the councillors were using was blown into the air as Shepard and Anderson ran as far as they could. Then the Reaper by another beam outside and this time Shepard was knocked back by the explosion.

* * *

Everything was blurry and he could hear screams echoing around. Shepard clutched his head in pain as he tried to regain focus.

"Shepard!" said Anderson's voice. Shepard looked up and saw Anderson running towards him. "Shepard!" Anderson then rushed over to him and helped him up. "Come on, get up." Anderson then handed him over pistol. "Here, take this. We've got to get moving."

As they walked Shepard noticed that they were probably the only one still alive in the room and can only imagine what was going on outside.

"This is Admiral Anderson," said Anson reaching for his radio. "Report in. Anyone?" He then remained silent as if he was listening to someone. "Lieutenant-Commander Williams, is that you? What's your status?"

They reached the window and saw more Reapers attacking the city and Alliance dreadnought was engaging it, but they were having very little effect on.

"I can't read the Normandy," said Anderson as he continued to talk with Ashley. "You'll have to contact them. We'll meet you at the landing zone. Anderson out."

Shepard and Anderson looked at one another and nodded before they jumped off the ledge. They landed on a ledge below and out and just stared at the Reapers.

"They're massive," he said. He then gestured for Shepherd to follow him. "Come on, Shepherd. Ashley's heading to the Normandy. They'll pick us up if we can get to the spaceport. Let's move."

Shepard began Anderson across the ledge and suddenly a large beam shot in front of them.

"Look out!" Anderson yelled as an explosion happened seconds later. "How do you stop something so powerful?"

They kept on moving until came to the spot where the Reaper had damaged the building. There was only one way to get the other side and that was by jumping and that is what Anderson had planned.

"Take a running jump. It's father then it looks," said Anderson as he jumped over the gap.

Seeing how he had no other choice Shepard follow him and jumped over the ledge. They then jumped off the ledge of the building and kept on moving. Shepard then saw a fighter flying overhead being chased by several drones which destroyed it and it smashed right into a nearby building.

"Come on," said Anderson as he climbed a ladder. "We'll have to go this way."

They went to cover and Anderson looked over to see the coast was clear.

"Looks clear. Let's go!" said Anderson as he pulled himself up. Shepard followed him and saw Anderson reaching for his radio. "Lieutenant-Commander, you read me? I'm patching in Shepherd."

"We're almost to the Normandy," said Ashley's voice as the sound of gunfire was heard. "I've got Lieutenant Vega with me, but we're taking heavy fire."

Anderson was about to responding he saw something climbing on a nearby building.

"Husks!" he yelled aiming his pistol at them. "Take them out."

Shepard and Alison began to fire at the husks that were climbing the building and together none of them actually managed to reach the roof.

Anderson looked at his pistol. "I'm out of ammo."

* * *

They then climbed down the ladder to a porch of a nearby house and more husks climbed over the ledge. Unfortunately, Shepherd was only able to take one out before he ran out of ammo himself.

"Have to take these things out the old-fashioned way," said Anderson.

The two of them then jumped over behind their cover and charged that the husks and dealt them a few good punches before they finally collapsed. Then a Reaper aimed at speeding towards them and it struck the house caught in a massive explosion fortunately they were able to escape the blast in time.

"Gotta find a way out of here," said Anderson as the entered the ruins of the house.

Shepard made his way to the door was open to reveal a husk behind it trying to reach him.

"Watch it!" Anderson yelled.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and is automatically formed a blade which he plunged into the husk killing it. Shepard then began to pry the door open and looked at Anderson.

"Through this way," he said.

Anderson lowered himself and squeezed his way to the other side, but then Shepard had an always in the ventilation shaft. He removed his way from his position and approaches to find the boys he saw playing outside hiding inside event looking scared.

"Hey," he said calmly. The boy quickly backed away from him. "It's okay…"

"Everyone's dying," he said fear stricken.

Shepard reached out to the child, but stopped when they heard a large thundering sound. He turned to find a Reaper walking past which scare the child even more.

He turned his attention back onto him. "Come here," he said. "I need to get you someplace safe." He then outstretched his hand. "Take my hand…"

"You can't help me," he said.

"Shepard," said Anderson. Shepard looked up at him as he re-entered the room. "In here."

Shepard looked back into the vent and found that the boy had gone, no doubt he retreated further into the ventilation shaft. Seeing how he could do nothing more he decided to follow Anderson.

When he met up with Anderson he found the man was trying to move some wreckage. "This is a goddamned mess," he said. "Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die. I won't be responsible."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "It's hard enough fighting a war, but it's worse knowing no matter how hard you try… you can't save them all."

"Exactly," said Anderson as he moved through the wreckage. He then lifted a beam so that Shepard could pass through. "They hit so fast… I thought we'd have more time."

When Shepard was through he grabbed hold of the beam so Anderson could pass through. "We knew they were coming."

"And they still cut right through our defences. We need to go to the Citadel. Talk to the Council."

"The Citadel?" Shepherd stared. "The fight's here."

"It'll be everywhere soon enough," said Anderson. "You said it yourself… the Reapers will destroy everything if we don't stop them. The Council has to help us."

"You sure about that?" Shepard asked as they manoeuvred past the more wreckage and came across a large gaping hole in front of them.

"No, but you are a Council Spectre, that has to count for something," said Anderson as they shimmied across the ledge.

Suddenly the ledge shape due to an explosion and Shepard nearly toppled over if Anderson hadn't grabbed him.

"Gotcha," said Anderson and pulled him back.

"Thanks," said Shepard as they continue to shimmy across the ledge. "I owe you one."

"More than one," Anderson smiled as they finished traversing the ledge.

* * *

They soon came across some thermal clips and took them out to reload their weapons. Shepard haven't really reloaded a weapon for six months and he was a bit rusty.

Anderson rolled his eyes. "Come on—it hasn't been that long since you've held a weapon."

Shepard smiled and he and Anderson jumped out of the window and onto a ledge. Suddenly they witness a large being striking at the bay and seconds later a Reaper landed right in front of them.

"God," Anderson stared. He then quickly reach with radio. "Lieutenant-Commander Williams, we're inside the spaceport. ETA: 3 minutes."

"We've made it to the Normandy," said Ashley over the comm and they could still hear gunfire in the background. "Taking heavy fire… Oh, god! They're gonna take down that dreadnought! Evasive manoeuvres!"

Then they lost the signal.

"Lieutenant-Commander Williams? Ashley? Damn it?" Anderson looked back at Shepherd. "They're in trouble."

Anderson wasn't long, because when they turn round the corner they saw an Alliance dreadnought battling against the Reaper that had just landed. It put up a good fight, but thirty seconds later it was destroyed by the Reaper's main weapon.

The explosion was so powerful that it could be the shockwave where they were and were not backwards. The walkway they were standing on then gave way and they slid down towards the bay.

They pulled themselves up and Anderson reached for his radio. "Normandy. We're going to reroute. Do you copy?" All they could hear was static. "Normandy? Come in!"

Still they heard nothing which didn't bode well.

They decided to keep on moving knowing that it was dangerous to stay in one place too often and then came across a couple of Alliance soldiers. One man had his leg pinned against a large girder while the other one was tending to his wounds.

"You two all right?" Shepard asked as they jumped down.

"Get down!" said the medic. "They'll see you!"

Shepard looked over the other side of the water and saw something monstrous coming towards them. They were like mutated creatures and judging by their faces he had to say they had to be converted batarians and they had a large cannon attached to their right arm.

Quickly Shepard and Anderson took cover just as the creatures fired. Shepard and Anderson then returned fire and soon they flew. Once the fighting was over they made their way back to the soldiers.

"What happened here?" Anderson asked as he bent down.

"Our gunship was shot down… we barely made it," said the medic.

"You have a radio? We're trying to contact our ship," Anderson said.

The medic shook his head. "No. There's one in the gunship, but it's gonna be crawling with those things."

Shepard looked over the water and saw the tail of a downed gunship and looked as if it still had power.

Anderson then stood up. "Stay here, son. We'll get you out of here."

Together Shepard and Anderson lifted the girder up and the medic pulled the soldier away. Once he was there the two of them dropped the girder and it sank into the water, but stay just above the waterline to give them a passage across.

"Come on," said Anderson. "Let's get to that gunship."

They soon turn round the corner and encountered more the same creatures that they bought before.

"What are those things?" Anderson asked as they ducked for cover.

"Judging from their lot I have to say they have to be converted batarians," said Shepard.

Anderson nodded as if he didn't expect anything less. "Makes sense, according to reports from Major Ryder batarian refugees arrived at the Citadel claiming to be attacked by Reapers."

"Whatever they are doesn't matter. Right now we need to get that beacon," said Shepard.

Anderson nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

The two of them then fired at the creatures and using a combination of precise shots and incendiaries there were able to take them down. Once the coast was clear they made their way to the gunship and Anderson automatically bent down towards the beacon and activated it as Shepard grabbed a rifle that was lying on the ground.

"Normandy, this is Anderson… do you read?" said Anderson.

"Admiral. What's your location?" Ashley's voice asked.

"By a downed gunship in the harbour. I'm activating its distress beacon. Send support. We've got wondered down here." Unfortunately, that was the point where they lost the signal. "Lieutenant?" Still there was no signal. "Damn it. I lost the signal."

"Let's hope that beacon does its job," said Shepard.

"And fast… we've got company!" Anderson pointed.

Shepard looked up and saw what looked like meteorites heading towards them. They struck down the opposite end of the harbour and it turned out they were more those mutated batarians.

Shepard quickly went behind cover and he and Anderson began to return fire. They managed to shoot down a few of them, but then shepard noticed that a few of them were leaning down towards the bodies. His eyes opened in disgust as they and apparently they produced some sort of armour around their skin.

Shepard didn't allow this to sway him and continue to fire at the creatures. Using an infernal charge he managed to take down one of them and Anderson produced several bull's-eye shots.

"There's more of them!" Anderson warned.

Anderson was right more and more of these creatures appeared and was apparently they were about overrun. What was worse finally ran out of ammo and they just watch as the creatures advance towards them.

"Cavalry's here, gentlemen!" said a voice over the radio and Shepard could have sworn it was Joker's.

Then Shepard of the Normandy coming into view and bombarded the creatures with several missiles. The Normandy then swung back around towards the harbour.

"About time!" Anderson smiled.

Shepard looked at the Normandy and saw that it was now wearing the colours of the Alliance. There was absolutely no hint that had once been a Cerberus vessel and the new paint job suited her.

"Let's go!" said Shepherd and he and Anderson towards the Normandy.

They jumped over wreckage and ran towards the ramp that led them to the Normandy and saw the cargo bay doors opening. Ashley then appeared with a squad of Marines and Shepherd jumped over the map and landed next to her.

"Welcome back, Shepard," she smiled.

"Thanks," Shepard smiled back.

Anderson however did not jump on board and just looked up at Shepherd. "Shepard!"

"Come on!" Shepard gestured as Alliance shuttles arrived.

"I'm not going," said Anderson. Shepherd stared at him. "You saw those men back there. There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

Shepard was not going to leave him behind. "We're in this fight together, Anderson."

"It's a fight we can't win. Not without help. We need every species and their ships to even have a chance ay defeating the Reapers. Talk to the Council. Convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then make them listen. Now go! That's an order," Anderson ordered.

Shepard shook his head. "I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?"

Anderson then pulled out Shepard dog tag. "Consider yourself reinstated… Commander." He then tossed the dog tag to Shepard.

Shepard looked at his dog tags and then back to Anderson.

"You know what you have to do," said Anderson.

Shepard reluctantly nodded. "I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every fleet I can." He was about to walk away, but he looked at Anderson one last time. "Good luck."

"You too, Shepherd."

Shepard then approach Ashley and the two of them watched as the Normandy took off. Anderson saluted them before making his way back towards the harbour.

Shepard then noticed the shuttles landing nearby and saw the soldiers evacuating as many people as they could. Shepard then noticed the boy he saw the ventilation shaft and then saw a Reaper emerging from the smoke.

Unlike the normal Reapers, this one was smaller and it had four legs. Clearly this class of Reaper was more suitable for ground assaults while the others mostly dealt with air defence. They appeared just as the child boarded one of the shuttles.

The shuttle bay doors closed and the shuttle took off. However, they had taken no more than a few feet when the Reaper fired its beam and destroyed the shuttles killing everyone inside. Shepard looked away and felt Ashley placing a hand on his shoulder. He then followed her into the cargo bay as the doors closed behind him.

The Normandy then flew away as fast as it could as more Reapers arrived in the city. More of those asteroids were landing everywhere each containing Reaper foot solider as they began their campaign of destruction.

They managed to escape the upper atmosphere without detection and pass through the remainders of the fleet that defended Earth. The wreckage of those fleet down towards the planned burning up in re-entry. It was now clear to everyone that Earth had fallen and it was only the beginning.


	2. The Mars Archives

Ashley was checking their weapons while James approached Shepard looking quite confused with what was going on.

"What the hell's going on?" James asked. "Where's Anderson? Where are we going?" Shepard was unable to answer him. "Hey!"

"We're leaving," said Shepherd.

James stared at him. "Leaving?"

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help from a fight," Shepard explained.

"Bullshit. He wouldn't order us to leave," said James firmly.

Shepard sympathise with him, but the fact of the matter is Anderson did ordered them to leave. "We don't have a choice. Without help, the war's already over."

"Forget it! Drop me off someplace, 'cause I'm not leaving," said James firmly.

Shepard turned on him. "Enough!" he yelled and narrowed his eyes at James. "Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight?" James just stared at him in silence. "We're going to the Citadel… you want out, you can catch a ride back from there."

James looked as if he wanted argue some more, but he does simply turned away.

"Commander," said Joker's voice.

Shepard thought it was Joker's voice from before. "Joker… that you?"

"Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you," said Joker.

Shepard had been worried what became of Hackett. "Patch it through."

Suddenly appearing on the monitor was an image of Hackett, but the communication was weak and faded in and out.

"Shepard… sustained heavy losses," said Hackett as his image fading in and out. "…force was overwhelming… There's no way we can defeat them conventionally…"

"Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel, to talk to the Council," said Shepard.

"First, I need you… iance outpost on Mars… ore we lose control the system," said Hackett the static getting worse and worse.

Shepard got the message and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"…been researching Prothean Data Archives with Dr. T'Soni." Shepard as he looked at one another at the mention of Liara. "…found a way to stop the Reapers… only way to stop them… in contact soon. Hackett out."

Then the transmission ended.

Shepard automatically reach for the comm. "Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives."

"Mars?" said Joker confused. "Roger that."

Shepard then passed the shuttle made his way over to the armoury.

"This is loco!" said James looking at Ashley.

Ashley simply shrugged and looked back at Shepard. "Why Mars? What does he think we'll find there?"

"I don't know yet, but if can help us win this war…" said Shepard as he grabbed a pistol. He then grabbed his N7 armour. "Grab your gear."

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Mars and the planet looked untouched by the Reapers. Though that would change in a matter of moments, Shepard just hope that whatever Hackett was hoping they would find was there. He also hopes that Liara was all right, though she had come a long way since the days they met on Therum.

He, Ashley and James boarded the shuttle and made their way down towards the planet. James was at the helm and was guiding the shuttle towards the Archives

"I've been trying to reach Mars on secure channels. No one's answering," said Joker.

"Any sign of Reaper activity?" Shepard asked.

"Negative."

Shepherd frowned. "EDI?"

"The base appears to be online. It's possible the habitants were evacuated," said EDI's voice.

"We'll know soon enough. Be ready, Joker… just in case."

"Roger that. Normandy out."

"We're almost there," said James.

James set the autopilot and joined Shepard and Ashley at the door at the shuttle landed just outside the Archives. They all placed on their helmets, because Mas' atmosphere was unbreathable.

Shepard knew quite a bit about the Archives as it was the place where his people first found clues to the Protheans and the mass relays. Since then Alliance scientists had been studying there trying to uncover any more secrets they might hold.

"Still no contact from the base, but we got a massive storm headed our way," said James.

"How long till it hits?" Shepard asked.

"Half an hour, tops. After that, we're gonna have difficulty keeping up comms with the Normandy."

Shepard nodded at the shuttle doors opened. "Understood."

They jumped outside and Shepard could see the Archives not too far away, but then they noted the storm that was heading their way and it was massive.

"Damn… that's a huge storm," said James. "Looks a lot bigger in person."

"Come on, Lieutenant. It's not that bad," said Ashley.

"Doesn't mean it can't kill us."

Ashley looked at him. "I'm more worried about the war back on Earth… or the fact that nobody here is reporting in."

Shepard had to agree with her something was not right. If anything else Liara should have been able to contact them.

"Fair enough," James shrugged.

* * *

They did get very far when they saw a dead Alliance soldier lying down on the ground.

James stared at the body. "Is that?"

Ashley bent down and looked at the man's dog. "Alliance. Sergeant Reeves. Doesn't look like he put up a fight."

"Something's not right, here," said James.

"Keep a low profile till we know what's going on," Shepard ordered as he picked up the Sergeant's sniper rifle.

James nodded. "Roger that."

* * *

They continued on moving and then they heard the sound of gunfire in the distance. Carefully and quietly they continue to make their way and when they turn round the corner they saw several armoured men aiming their rifles at Alliance soldiers. Whoever these men were they killed without mercy and they were heavily armed.

"Holy shit," James stared. "They're executing them!"

They quickly went behind cover and Shepard turned out his sniper rifle. He then carefully aimed at the executioner and blew his head off.

"They know we're here now," said James as the armed men turn towards them.

As they fired Shepard began to wonder who these men were. His first thought were professional mercenaries, but they were well to well-trained for that. Plus why would mercenaries attack an Alliance base so close to the human homeworld.

"Call for backup!" one of them yelled before Shepard shot is head of with his sniper rifle.

"Throw down your weapons," another one of the men said. "We won't hurt you."

That might have been more believable if they hadn't just witnessed them execute an Alliance soldier who was completely at the mercy. Ashley and James held out their rifles and fact we mowed down the armed individuals.

"These guys don't fight like scientists," said one of them.

Shepard fired a fireball and ignited it at the last one and then they made their way down to the bodies. Shepard then noticed the insignia on one of the trucks all too well, it belonged to Cerberus and quick looked at Ashley and James informed him that they knew it as well.

"Those guys were Cerberus, weren't they?" James asked looking down at one of the Alliance soldiers.

"Sure looks like it," said Shepherd.

"What's Cerberus doing on Mars?" Ashley frowned.

"Good question."

Ashley looked at him curiously. "You don't know?"

Shepard sighed, it was clear that Ashley still had problems with his ties to Cerberus. That probably explains why she hadn't visited him during the six months he was confined.

"I'm not with them anymore, Ash, if that's what you're asking," he said turning to her.

"It wasn't… but you have to admit, it's a bit convenient."

Shepard didn't really see the logic of that statement, because even if he were still part of Cerberus he would been six months out of the loop. Plus he wasn't really privy to all their secret information only when it best suited them like it did with Project Overlord when they needed someone to clean up their mess.

* * *

They made their way closer towards the Archives and found more trucks and more Cerberus troopers.

"Look out!" James yelled as they ducked for cover.

The Cerberus troop soon discover that they were not your average Alliance soldiers. A fact they were now regretting.

"What the hell!" One of them yelled as he was blasted by an internal grenade.

"I thought we dealt with security."

"They look like Alliance regulars to you?"

The last of them were soon taken out and James survey the area. "It doesn't look like they came here in force."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah, just a few vehicles."

"Kind of suggests they had helped. From the inside," said Ashley.

"Seems likely."

"You'd need a lot more men and firepower to take this place, otherwise."

They soon made their way towards the entrance and James looked at him curiously.

"Commander, I thought you told Cerberus to screw off after you wiped out that Collector base they were after?"

"That's exactly what I said," said Shepard, who was deeply troubled by Cerberus's presence.

James looked at the dead bodies of the Alliance soldiers, "Well, one thing's for sure: they're no friend of the Alliance."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

Once they went inside Shepard closed the doors behind them and activated the elevator.

"I need a straight answer, Shepard," said Ashley as she approached him.

Shepherd rubbed his forehead. "Ash…"

"Look… don't 'Ash' me," she said pointing her finger at him. "Do you know anything about this? What is Cerberus doing here?"

Shepard looked at her tiredly. "What makes you think I know what they're up to?"

"You worked for them," said Ashley and leaned against the railings. "How am I supposed to believe you've cut all ties?"

Shepard leaned over the railings next to her. "We joined forces to take down the Collectors. That's it."

"They rebuilt you from scratch. They gave you a ship, resources…"

"Let me be clear. I've had no connection with Cerberus since destroyed the Collector base. And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want."

James then took a step forward looking at Ashley. "Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since."

Ashley then straightened up and looked at Shepard. "Sorry, Shepard. I just…"

She was then interrupted when the sound of the elevator pressurising was heard. With the facility now filled with oxygen they remove their helmets.

Shepard then looked at Ashley. "You of all people should know what I'm about, Ash."

The elevator then rose upwards on the ceiling opened up and they found themselves in the base. There was a Cerberus vehicle already inside indicating they were inside the facility.

Shepard looked at Ashley. "Please… trust me."

"I do," she said. "It's just that…"

She was then interrupted by the sounds coming from the ventilation shaft they quickly hit behind the Cerberus vehicle and had their weapons at the ready. They heard the sound of gunfire coming from the vents and then someone kicked the vent open.

It took Shepard only seconds to realise that it was Liara and the moment she landed on the ground Cerberus soldiers jumped out. However, before they got the chance to shoot at and she created a singularity lifting them up into the air. She then drew out a pistol and shot them as a floating around helplessly.

The singularity faded and the two Cerberus soldiers were badly injured. One of them looked up to see Liara staring down at him and then she fired her pistol at him and then she did the same with a second soldier.

Shepherd smiled and they emerge from their cover to approach. He then noticed the James was still holding his rifle pointing it at Liara and he quickly pulled it down.

"Easy there, Lieutenant. She's with us," he said.

Liara turned around and looked relieved upon seeing them. "Shepard! Thank the goddess you're alive!"

Shepard shook her hand. "Liara."

"I was so worried when the report came in," she said looked at him apologetically. "I'm… so sorry about Earth."

"Yeah. It was… difficult to leave," said Ashley.

Liara gave her an apologetic look. "Ashley. I'm sorry." Liara then frowned at them. "But why did you come here?"

"Hackett ordered us to come," Shepard explained. "So you'd know what was going on."

"I do," said Liara as he gestured them to follow her towards the window.

"Hallelujah. Some answers, finally," said James.

"Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Here? On Mars?"

"In the Prothean Archives, yes," Liara nodded.

Shepard found that all too convenient to be true. "We've known about the Archives for decades. Why now?"

"Process of elimination, mixed with a little desperation," said Liara she looked over towards the Archives. She then looked back at Shepard. "When you destroyed the Alpha Relay, you bought us some time. But then you were under investigation. I knew I had to do something. Hackett knew it, too. He contacted me, asking if I would use my resources as the Shadow Broker to find a way to stop the Reapers." She then looked towards the Archives folding her arms. "My search led me here. Hackett got me access to the Archives and kept me updated on your status." She then gave him an apologetic look. "I meant to see you, but…"

Shepard shrugged. "I was under house arrest. There wasn't much I could do to help you, anyway."

"I suppose you're right. In any case, my work paid off. The Archives are full of data. An overwhelming amount. I think I found what we need."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it," said Shepard as he looked over towards the Archives. "Where do we find this weapon?"

"It's not a weapon… not yet. It's plans for a device. A blueprint."

"It's more than we had a minute ago. How do we get it?"

"The Archives I just across that tramway," Liara pointed. "Assuming Cerberus hasn't locked it down."

"What are they after?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, they seem hell-bent on catching you," James noted.

"They want what I'm here for…" Liara then turned and looked towards the Archives. "What we're all here for."

"But why?" Shepherd frowned.

"The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time," Liara explained.

"And anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers…" Ashley added.

"Just might be something Cerberus would be interested in," Shepard finished.

"So it's a race the Archives," James surmised.

Suddenly the base shook as they heard the sound of an explosion. Then they notice someone trying cut their way through the door.

"We've got company," said Shepard.

"Bring it on," said James reloading his rifle.

Shepard shook his head. "Not this time, James."

James stared at him. "What?"

"Get back to the shuttle," Shepard ordered as they made their way to the elevator. "If Cerberus beats us to the Archives, I need you covering the exits."

James looked as if he was about to protest. "But…"

Then there was a second explosion and Shepard began to access the elevator. "Now, Lieutenant."

James looked as if he wanted argue some more, but reluctantly made his way to the elevator just as Cerberus finished cutting their way through the door.

"They're getting closer," said Ashley. "We should take cover."

Shepard managed get the elevator operational and James began to re-enter the airlock. The doors and opened Cerberus troopers are merged.

"There she is!" said the commander.

"Looks like they found us," said Liara as Shepard took cover.

"There's the asair bitch," said the troopers and they began to fire at Liara.

Liara then used her biotics create a singularity like she did before causing the Cerberus troopers to rise up into the air.

"Not a problem for someone with biotics," she smiled.

Shepard and Ashley fired their rifles at the troopers and they fell down like dominoes.

"That all of them," said Liara.

"Good. Let's find a way up," said Shepherd.

Getting their way up to the walkway was not easy, but using the vehicle the control Shepard was able to make a makeshift bridge allowing them to cross.

As they made their way onto the walkway Ashley looked at Liara curiously. "This is a secure station. How did Cerberus get in?"

Liara shrugged. "Not sure. One minute we were getting reports of the Reaper invasion… The next, there was chaos. Didn't even realise it was Cerberus at first."

Ashley looked at Shepard. "Could they be working with the Reapers?"

The truth was Shepard had no idea, the last time they spoke the Illusive Man wanted to use the Reapers own technology against. There again the recent attack could not have been a coincidence.

"Doubtful, but I suppose anything's possible," said Shepard.

* * *

They soon made their way onto the walkway and opened the door that led them towards the main corridor to the tramway. When they opened the doors they saw a scientist running and seconds later he was shot in the back.

Quickly they hit behind cover and found several Cerberus troopers not too far away talking to one another. They also appear to be talking with another squad on their radios.

"We've done a sweep through the residence," said the Cerberus troop on the radio. "Going to check on Alpha Squad. They're not reporting in."

"We're on it. Bravo team out," said one of them.

"We still clean-up duty?" a Cerberus Trooper grumbled.

His friend nodded. "Yeah, some of the scientists are putting up a fight over in the vehicle bay."

Shepard then decided it was time to act and grabbed the Cerberus Trooper who had his backs facing him. He brought him behind his cover and then plunged his omni-blade into him.

At once the three of them began to attack the Cerberus troopers, who were caught completely by surprise

"Who the hell are these guys?" said a Cerberus Trooper.

"I think the Alliance sent backup," said a Cerberus Trooper before he was blown away by a biotic blast from Liara.

"This is Bravo Team," said a Cerberus soldier reaching for his radio. "We found the disturbance."

Ashley then shot him in the head and with that they were all dead.

They then continue to make their way through the base.

"We'll need access to the pedway," said Liara. "Control should be nearby."

They soon found the control panel they needed and Liara began to access it. She then looked up on the controls in annoyance.

"Damn it!" Liara cursed. "Security's been tampered with." She then looked over to Shepard. "Shepard, see if you can gain access to the pedway."

Shepherd nodded and began to access the control panel. It might have been six months, but Shepherd proved that attacking skills had not diminished in that time. Unfortunately, whoever locks the system did a masterful job.

Liara assisted him with accessing the controls. "I can't seem to unlock the live feeds, but…"

Ashley then looked up and saw someone on one of the security screens. "Hey. Did you see that? Who's that woman on the vid?"

Liara looked up at the security screens. "That's Dr. Eve Core. She got here about a week ago." Liara then looked at Shepherd. "Any luck?"

Shepard shook his head. "Pedway's been locked out."

"All right," said Liara people at the schematics of the base. "Looks like there's construction nearby. We can get out on the roof. We can find a way around from there."

Shepherd nodded. "Great. Let's move."

* * *

They made their way to the airlock and Shepard and Ashley placed on their helmets while Liara placed on her breather. When the airlock doors opened and they were met with a powerful gust of wind and they could see the large storm of dust heading towards them.

"Storm's getting closer!" Ashley yelled.

They began to make their way through the construction site and then they noticed two trams moving along the tramway towards the other end of the Archives. Though looks like it looked as if they were fighting one another.

"What the hell?" Ashley stared.

"Looks like the Alliance is still putting up a fight," Shepherd noted.

"That tram heads to the Archives," said Liara. "Once Cerberus is across, they're at the final security checkpoint."

Shepard gestured them to move. "Then that's where we're headed."

* * *

They continued to make their way across the construction area and Shepard received a gargled message from James.

"Commander. You read me?" James asked.

"Barely. Storm's causing interference," said Shepherd.

"Tell me about it. I've lost connection with the Normandy. What's y…" Then all they could hear was static.

"I didn't read that, James. Repeat?"

"I said…" Again all they heard was static.

"Damn it," Shepard cursed.

"That storm's going to be here very soon," said Liara looking towards the storm.

Shepard looked at the storm. "Yeah, I think it's already here."

"Good point."

They soon made their way over the construction area and saw an open airlock.

Liara frowned at it. "This airlock shouldn't be open."

"Doesn't look like it was forced," Ashley noted.

"No, you have to override security protocols."

* * *

They soon entered into the airlock and flew into the cafeteria. Inside was a lot of dead bodies, mostly scientists and it appeared they all died from the same cause. Suffocation.

"Someone vented the air from this room while they were still here," said Liara in disgust.

"Looks like they died trying to call their way out," Ashley noted.

"This is brutal even by Cerberus standards."

They made their way towards environmental control and Shepard saw movement inside.

"Flashlights," he said switching off the flashlights.

Ashley and Liara followed his example and hid behind cover. In the environmental control they could see several Cerberus troopers and they could hear their voices as the airlock doors opened.

"Roger that. Delta Team out," said one of them.

The other Trooper looked at him. "What's our order?"

"There is an Alliance force in here somewhere. We need to keep them away from the core. Check the next room."

"It's dark in there. Want me to shoot out the windows?"

The Cerberus Trooper shook his head at his friend stupidity. "No! Not unless you want to decompress this room, too."

"I don't see anyone…"

His commanding officer nodded. "Come on. There's no one alive in there. Let's keep moving."

Shepard then fired at the window shattering the glass and the Cerberus troopers were now experiencing the same thing the scientist went through. Though with their helmets they managed to survive the decompression a lot longer than the scientist, but they weren't able to survive the bullets that the three of them fired at them.

Once they were dead the lips their flashlight again and Ashley looked down at the dead bodies and then to Liara.

"Did you know any of these people, Liara?" she asked the asari.

"I recognise a few, but I can't say I knew them," said Liara sadly. "As the only asari here, I think, perhaps, I was viewed with a little suspicion. I spend most of my time researching. Translating."

Ashley looked at her curiously. "I'm still not clear on what you discovered."

"Bits and pieces, really. Clues. It took them centuries to conquer the Protheans. In that time, the few Prothean survivors searched desperately for a way to stop the Reapers. If my translations are correct, they found a way, but in the end, they did have the resources to bother with their plan."

Hopefully they would have the same problem considering that they discovered that this device before the Reapers conquered most of the galaxy. They also did have control over the Citadel which gave them a slight advantage over the other species from the other cycles.

* * *

They soon reached the environmental controls and found several more dead Alliance soldiers. Judging from the way they were postured it was clear that they were shot from the back, no doubt from the inside help.

Liara which were the environmental controls. "We need to pressurise the room first." The airlock doors opened and the sound of the room pressurising was heard. "There we go. We have access to the labs. They'll take us right to the tram station."

"Hey, looks like there is a recording of what happened here," Ashley noted.

Shepard, who had removed his helmet, replay the recording. It showed an image of an Alliance soldier looking at the environmental controls.

"Security station… come in?" he said. "We're seeing some productivity down here. Our security protocol just kicked in. Everything's locked down."

The soldier then turned round and saw Dr Eve had just entered into the room.

"Doctor, I'll get you a report as soon as…"

Dr Eve then pulled out a pistol and shot the two security officers and then they saw activating the environmental controls. They turned to another screen which showed the airlock doors open everyone suffocating from the decompression.

"I guess we know how Cerberus got in," said Shepherd.

Liara leaned over a desk and hung her head down. "I should have realised it when I met her. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers."

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on," said Shepard. "It's not your fault."

"But what it we're wrong? What if there's no way to stop them? What if these are our last days and we spend them scurrying around trying to solve a problem we can't fix?"

Shepard shook his head. "Come on, Liara."

Liara nodded. "I know. I shouldn't think that way." She then turned and looked at Shepard. "I don't know how you do it. You always focused, even in the worst situation."

"When there's so much at stake. I think about what I'd lose if I fail," said Shepard as he looked towards Ashley, who was guarding the door.

"That's a terrible burden," said Liara folding her arms.

"We'll stop them, Liara," said Shepherd raising a hand on his shoulder. "Together."

"Thanks. I want to believe you." Liara then access the computer terminal and deactivated the security protocols on the door that led to the tramway. "Okay. Door's open. We can get to the labs and tram station through there."

"Good. Let's move."

* * *

They opened the door and found themselves facing Cerberus troopers, fortunately they had their backs turned on them.

"Why are we pulling back?" a trooper asked.

"Sounds like the Alliance has sent reinforcements," said his friend. "The doctor wants the Archives protected at all costs."

That's when Shepard and his companions began to fire at them catching them completely by surprise. Unfortunately that's when they saw several troopers making their way with heavy shields which were impossible to shoot through. Though they had one weakness analysis through the eyeholes so with the careful shot from a sniper rifle they fell.

Once they were dead they pushed forwards and encountered more Cerberus troopers and they were easily taken out. Unfortunately, the door opened and a smokescreen appeared giving them zero visibility.

When the smoke cleared the saw that the Cerberus troopers were led by another trooper, though unlike his grantee had shield generator. Liara's biotics was certainly a big help pushing them backwards and Ashley shot down anyone they got in their way.

* * *

They carried on down the corridor and more troopers alive along with guardians. However, they were left completely vulnerable when Liara casted a singularity making them float up into the air. Shepard and Ashley then fired their rifles at them mowing them down.

When no more Cerberus troopers arrived they made their way into the lab and smell something burning in the air.

"What's that smell?" Ashley asked.

Liara looked into the lab and looked horrified as she looked at the charred remains of scientists. "They just activated the decontamination protocols."

"With the staff still inside," said Ashley looking disgusted.

Shepard managed to get the decontamination protocols off and they entered into the lab. Liara then noticed several artefacts on the tables.

"This is where they studied the various relics unearthed here," said Liara.

"What did they find?" Shepherd asked.

"More than I can describe in a short conversation. And they only scratched the surface. There are faults filled with Prothean data troves that have never been studied."

So the Archives were not just a small data cache, but an entire library. Shepard was slightly annoyed that they only discovered this now, but then again they never had the threat of the Reapers before.

* * *

They soon exited the lab and saw the tram line through the window.

"That's the tram line," said Liara. "Take us right to the Archives. No doubt Cerberus hasn't locked down. Hopefully we can override it at the security station. It's just through here."

Unfortunately, the moment Shepard opened the door a turret began to fire at them and they barely had time to take cover.

"Look out!" Ashley yelled.

"No kidding," said Shepherd.

Ashley looked at Liara. "Is that the only way in?"

"It's the only way I know of," said Liara.

They didn't had time to find another way, because Shepard was willing to bet the Reapers were already on their way.

"We'll skirt around it. Stay out of its sights," said Shepard.

"I'll move up first," said Ashley.

Ashley ran towards the nearest cover as the turret fired managed to reach without taking a single shot.

"Don't let it target you," Ashley yelled.

Shepard then began to move from cover to cover like Ashley and they soon managed to enter into the station. Unfortunately, the controls were on the other side of the station so they had to keep on ducking around Just to reach it.

* * *

They soon managed to reach the door to the control room and the turret was unable to reach them.

"The turret can't fire on us from here," said Liara.

They then opened the doors of control room and engage the surplus forces inside. The Centurion inside me thinks typical by creating a smokescreen, but eventually they were able to kill everyone inside.

Shepard quickly deactivated the auto-turret controls and suddenly appearing on the screen was Dr Eve and several Cerberus troopers.

"Set up a perimeter," she ordered. "No one else comes across."

"We still have teams on the other side…" said the Centurion.

Dr Eve turned on him. "No one! And shut those cameras!"

Dr Eve then fired her pistol at the camera and they lost the signal.

"Looks like they've made it to the Archives," said Liara.

"And it looks like they won't be sending a tram anytime soon," Ashley noted.

Shepherd looked at Liara. "Can you override it?"

Liara bent down towards the computer terminal and shook my head. "The Archives are on a separate network. We're completely locked out."

"Not completely," said Ashley. "What if we can find a short-range transmitter—helmet-to-helmet?"

Shepard looked at her. "And?"

"And then we convince them that we're with them and the Alliance forces have been taken care of."

Shepard like the idea. "Good idea. See what you can find."

Ashley then went outside the control centre. Shepard then turned around and saw Liara smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"The lieutenant-commander has become very… capable," she noted.

Shepard nodded. "That she has."

"Shepherd! I found something," Ashley yelled.

Shepard walked over to the console her note down next to a dead Cerberus Trooper.

"What've you got?" Shepherd asked.

"He's got a transmitter in his helmet," said Ashley she tried to pry the helmet off. "If I can…"

The helmet open and Ashley backed away in disgust, because the man behind the visor bore resemblance to a husk.

"Oh, god. He looked like a husk," said Ashley looking as if he was going to be sick.

Shepard have a closer look and saw the similarities, but he looked like he was in the middle of the process. "Yeah, not quite. But they've definitely done something to him."

"Engineered? By Cerberus?" said Ashley disgust. "They claim to stand for humanity, and they do this to their own people." She then looked at Shepard as he grabbed the transmitter from the helmet. "For all I knew, that's what Cerberus had done to you."

Shepard looked at her bewildered. "How can you compare me to think?"

Ashley looked away. "I don't know what you are… not since they got their hands on you. Is it really you in there? Do you even know? I mean, could they be controlling you?"

Shepard shook his head. "Ash…"

Ashley turned and looked at him. "I'm just talking out loud. I don't need you to answer. I doubt there's anything you could say to convince me. I guess I just need some time to know you again, to find the guy I used to love."

Shepard walked over to her. "I'm the same person I always was, Ash. And I want you with me, wherever this takes us."

Ashley looked at him and smiled. "That's what I needed to hear."

Shepard smiled back. "Good." He then pulled out the transmitter. "Let's see if we can get that tram sent over here." He activated the transmitter. "Hello. This Delta Team. Anyone there?"

"Where the hell have you been?" said Cerberus Trooper. "Never mind. What's your status?"

"We're at the tram station, waiting for extraction. All hostiles terminated."

"Roger that. Echo Team will ride over and secure the station."

Ashley looked at Shepard as he tossed the transmitter away. "Think they bought it?"

"If they didn't, they'll figure it out soon enough."

Ashley nodded. "We should get into position. Flag them when they get off the tram."

Shepard smiled. "Good thinking, LC."

* * *

The three of them to the positions and prepared applying the Cerberus troopers as the tram arrived. When the doors opened and the Cerberus soldiers entered they were confused one moment and they took that opportunity to fire at them.

They caught the Cerberus soldiers completely by surprise and they fell like dominoes. The guardians were a lot harder to deal with, but Liara pull away their shields using her biotics giving Shepherd and Ashley a perfect opportunity to shoot them.

When the last of them fell they made their way to the tram. They placed on their helmets on Shepherd access the control panel and they soon headed straight towards the Archives.

"Storm's getting bad, we better wrap this up quickly," said Shepherd.

"The Archives are right on the other side," Liara pointed.

"That and the squad of pissed off Cerberus troopers," Ashley added.

They were about halfway through the tramway when there was a huge explosion and the tram came suddenly to a stop. Cerberus must have left some explosives on the track in case any intruders came by.

Shepard pulled himself up to witness the airlock doors ahead of them opening and a second tram heading towards them for Cerberus troopers. At once there was a firefight between the two trams, but Shepherd and his team emerge victorious.

They then jumped onto the opposite tram since the tram they were on was no longer functional. Shepherd then access the controls and the tram made its way towards the Archives. Of course when they reach the Archives they were once again attacked by Cerberus troopers.

It was very likely that they were the last of the Cerberus forces on the base and they were dwindling under their firepower. Shepard had a feeling they didn't even know who they were up against.

A Centurion noticed Shepard and clearly recognised him. "Holy shit, that's Shepherd!"

This sudden piece of information got the rest of the Cerberus troopers very uneasy. So it in take them long for them to fall under the power of Liara biotics and Shepard and Ashley's bullets. Several guardians appears attempting one last brave attempt to take them out, but Liara uses biotics to pull their shields away and Shepard and Ashley shot them down.

* * *

Shepard and Ashley then find the door that led them into the Archives. The door opened and they rushed in and were happy to discover that there was no Cerberus soldiers inside, but there was no sign of Dr Eve either and that made Shepard slightly uneasy.

In the centre of the room Shepard saw a large Prothean beacon. It was certainly larger than the one that Shepard found on Eden Prime and it looked like the Alliance had already attempted to extract information.

Shepard looked at Ashley. "Ash."

She nodded and began to search around the room for any hitting Cerberus agents. Shepard and Liara made their way towards the beacon and remove their helmet and breather. Liara began to access the computer terminal.

Suddenly a holographic image appeared behind them and Shepard recognised the man as the Illusive Man. They hadn't seen each other since he cut ties to Cerberus and he had been hoping to keep it that way.

"Shepard," he said smoking his cigarette.

Liara quickly turned and aimed her pistol at the hologram. "Illusive Man?" she said and lowered her pistol.

"Fascinating race, the Protheans," said the Illusive Man. "They left this for us to discover, but we've squandered it. The Alliance has known about the Archives for more than thirty years, and what have they done with it?"

"What do you want?" said Shepard bluntly.

The Illusive Man looked up at the beacon. "What I've always wanted. The data in these artefact holds the key to solve the Reaper threat."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I see your solution—your people are turned into monsters."

The Illusive Man merely shook his head. "Hardly. They're being improved."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Improved?"

The Illusive Man was looking through all the information on the Reapers he had.

"That's what separates us, Shepard: where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control—to dominate and harness the Reapers' power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them."

Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Earth is under siege, and you're hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?"

"You've always been shortsighted. Hasty. Your destruction of the Collector base proved that," said the Illusive Man as he brought of a holographic image of the Collector base.

"That base was an abomination," Shepard countered. "Hundreds of thousands of humans were murdered there."

The Illusive Man reappeared shaking his head disapprovingly. "This isn't your fight any longer, Shepard. You can't beat the Reapers, even with the Prothean data."

Shepard knew that he couldn't win on his own, but if he had helped. "Work with me. Give me control of your resources, and I'll stop them."

"You'd do better than most, but the odds aren't in your favour," said the Illusive Man. "More importantly, I don't want the Reapers destroyed. We can dominate them, use their power, harness their very essence to bring humanity to the apex of evolution."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "You've gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don't stop fighting each other!"

The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, Shepard. And I'm certainly not looking for your approval." In his base and. "You were a tool, an agent with a single purpose. And despite our differences, you were relatively successful." He then turned his eyes upon an armoured man behind him who was wielding a sword. "But like the relics in this place, your time is over."

Shepard had heard enough. "Enough talk. Liara."

Liara made her way to the terminal.

The Illusive Man continued narrowed his eyes at Shepard. "Don't interfere with my plans, Shepard. I won't warn you again."

"Duly noted," Shepherd spat.

"Shepard!" Liara cried.

Shepherd turned towards her. "What?"

"The data. It's not here." The Illusive Man smiled and his hologram vanished. "It's being erased."

The Illusive Man sat down in his chair. "Goodbye, Shepard."

"Damn it," Shepard cursed as he walked over to her. "How's he doing it?"

"It's local. Someone's uploading the information," said Liara.

Ashley was still searching around the room for any Cerberus personnel. She then saw Dr Eve accessing the computer terminal and was uploading the Prothean data.

"Hey! Step away from the console," she warned holding out her rightful. "Now!"

Dr Eve then quickly turned around knocking Ashley weapon aside and then kicked her in the chest knocking him backwards. She then plunged her omni-tool into the console shutting down the beacon and then ran.

"She's got the data!" Ashley yelled picking herself up.

Shepard and Liara placed on their helmets and breather and began shooting at Dr Eve as he ran to the exit. However, Dr Eve proved to be quite nimble on her feet.

"She's faster than she looks," said Liara.

Shepherd then ran after. "Stay close! We can't lose her."

* * *

Shepard refused to allow Cerberus to get their hands on the data, but trying to catch up to Dr Eve proved difficult. She ran through the complex like she was possessed and kept on flowing grenades at them whenever they got too close.

They ran into the next room and saw that she was heading towards the maintenance airlock.

"There she is!" Liara yelled.

"Stay on her!" Shepherd ordered.

She began to climb a ladder. "She's getting away."

There were so busy running out of that Shepard failed to notice that she was not wearing a helmet or a breather. He was far too focus trying to retrieve the Prothean data to think of anything else.

To make matters was a Cerberus shuttle soon appeared on the trooper since I began to shoot at them. Plus, Dr Eve kept on firing grenades or shooting back at them whenever she got the chance delaying the advance.

Shepard reached to his radio. "James? You read me?" he yelled. All he could hear was static. Shepard decided it was probably best not to go radio silent in case James could in fact hear him. "Cerberus has the data." Again all he could hear was static and can only hope that the message got through. "Radio the Normandy. Get down here now!"

They soon changed Dr Eve until the were running on the roof of the complex and still she show no signs of slowing down. When he climbed up the ladder he saw the Cerberus shuttle parking itself over the scaffolding and Dr Eve jumped on board.

"She's getting away!" said Shepard horrified. "Damn it! James? Normandy? Anybody?"

That's when Shepard noticed James a shuttle flying down towards them. "I got this one!" James yelled.

He then slammed right into the Cerberus shuttle and shuttles crashed down onto the scaffolding. James only received a few minor dents, but the Cerberus shuttle took the full brunt of the attack and was now on fire.

When a crashed into the scaffolding all of them jumped for cover and were able to survive the impact. Shepard got up and waved at the shuttle after making sure Ashley and Liara were all right.

The shuttle landed and Ashley went to help Liara. The doors opened and James jumped out wearing his helmet.

"Normandy's en route," he said the Shepherd. "They'll be here soon."

Ashley took one of Liara's arms and guided her towards the shuttle.

"We need the data," said Liara.

Ashley was more focused of getting Liara help than anything else, but before they could do anything they heard banging on the crashed Cerberus shuttle doors. They turned and the shuttle doors were sent flying and standing there slightly charred was Dr Eve, who was in fact a synthetic.

Ashley pushed Liara out of the way and grab her pistol and fired several shots at her, but they just bounced off. Dr Eve knocked the pistol right out of Ashley's hand and grabbed her helmet lifting her off her feet.

"Ash!" Shepard yelled rushing towards them. He aimed his pistol directly at Dr Eve. "Let her go!"

Dr Eve reached for her radio and apparently she connected to the Illusive Man. "Orders?" she asked.

"Finish her," the Illusive Man ordered in a carefree manner.

"No!" Shepard cried.

Dr Eve then slammed Ashley into the Cerberus shuttle again and again knocking her out cold. She then tossed Ashley aside and came running toward Shepard, but fired several precise shots and she collapsed to the ground.

Shepard then tossed his pistol aside and ran to Ashley before looking back at James. "Grab that thing. Bring it with us."

James nodded and picked up the synthetic.

"Shepard, we've got Reapers signalled an orbit," said Joker's voice over the radio.

Shepard bent down to Ashley. "Ash. Ashley!" he yelled, hoping that she was just unconscious.

Shepard picked her up bridal style and walked towards the others as the Normandy landed and its cargo bay doors open. Shepard then noticed the Reapers landing on the surface and they boarded the Normandy as quickly as they could.

Once the cargo bay doors closed the Normandy rushed out of the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Rick was making his way to Udina's office, Udina was now finally the Human Counsellor thanks to Anderson standing down. He was voted in by the Alliance Parliament, but Anderson didn't trust the man so he placed Rick officially as the Alliance attaché, ironically the same position at his uncle had before his dishonourable discharge. Before his resignation, Anderson had given him the position to keep a close eye on Udina.

Once he was inside he found that Rose was already giving him a recent report to Udina when Rick entered.

"Major, has there been any news from Earth?" Udina asked.

"No, but Hackett did make contact," said Rick. "It appears that the Reapers have invaded and have taken control of Earth and we've heard nothing from Arcturus Station, I can only assume that it's been destroyed along with the Fourth and Eighth Fleet."

"I see," said Udina not showing any emotions. "Is there anything else?"

Rick wanted to yell at him for not caring for the innocent lives that have been lost, but he kept his cool. "Yes, Admiral Anderson is commanding the resistance movement on Earth and Commander Shepard's has been reinstated and has valuable information."

Udina nodded. "Major I'm sending you to join with Commander Bailey to meet Shepherd upon his arrival."

Rick nodded and looked down at Udina. "You should have listened to Shepherd when you had the chance."

Udina narrowed his eyes as Rick walked away.


	3. Prothean Device

Shepard quickly entered into the medical bay and placed Ashley on a bed. Shepard removed Ashley helmet and saw that there was a massive amount of swearing on her forehead, he checked applause and was relieved to discover that she was still alive.

Liara looked from Ashley to Shepard. "Ashley needs medical attention." Shepard was still silent. "We have to leave the Sol System."

"I know," said Shepard.

"The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there."

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker," Shepard ordered.

"Roger that," said Joker's voice.

Shepard looked down at Ashley. "Hold on, Ash." He then turned to bed where James placed down the synthetic. "See what you and EDI can learn from that thing."

Liara nodded and made her way to the synthetic.

"Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC," said EDI. "I believe it's Admiral Hackett."

Shepard's eyes lit up and ran out of the med bay. "Patch me through."

"I'll forward it to the comm room," said EDI.

Shepard then ran out of the med bay and looked back at Ashley as the doors closed, hoping that she would be all right.

* * *

Shepard then entered into the comm room which was now located at the back of the ship. A holographic image of Hackett was trying to materialise in the hologram projector.

"Shepard, are you reading me?" said Hackett's voice a little garbled. "Commander."

"EDI, can you clear this up?" Shepard asked as he approached the terminal.

"I'll do my best," said EDI.

Shepard accessed the terminal doing what he could do to amplify the hologram. Hackett's hologram then stabilised and began to speak much more clearly.

"Did you get to the Archives?" Hackett asked.

"I was there. So was the Illusive Man," said Shepard.

Hackett didn't look surprised. "I was worried Cerberus might try something. Did you get the data?"

"Most of it. He downloaded some before I could stop them. EDI and Liara are analysing what we recovered," said Shepard as Liara entered the room.

Hackett looked at Liara. "What have you learned? Was it worth the effort?"

"Preliminary evidence suggests the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device," said Liara.

"Device?" Hiccup blinked.

Liara then accessed her omni-tool and produced a hologram of a large construction. "A weapon, massive in size and scope, that's capable of unqualified levels of destruction."

Hackett looked at the hologram and then back to Shepard and Liara. "Sending me the data. We'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instincts are right, this might be the key to stopping the Reapers."

"I hope so," said Shepard. "Lieutenant-Commander Williams was critically wounded. We're taking her to the Citadel."

"Sorry to hear that, Shepard," said Hackett with a sympathetic face. He then looked at Shepard with a firm's expression. "But we both know this is just the beginning. Talk to the Council. I've already said a message to Major Ryder to be expecting you. Show them what you've found. With luck, they'll give you all the support we need."

"And if they don't?"

"Do whatever it takes to get them on board," Hackett ordered. Shepard then saluted and Hackett did the same. "I'll be in touch soon. Hackett out."

Liara was leaning against the doorway looking at Shepard. "Shepard. EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details present to the Council by the time we reached the Citadel."

"And Lieutenant-Commander Williams?" Shepard asked without looking at her.

"I've done what I can for her. She needs proper medical attention soon." Shepard then stood up straight and made his way over to the war room. "The Admiral's right. It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Unless we stop the Reapers. Yeah."

"I've looked at the data. This weapon could be the answer… if we can build it." She then looked at Shepard. "I'm get the sense you don't quite believe it, though."

"You didn't see what they did to Earth," said Shepard leaning over the hologram display. "How is one weapon supposed to stop them?"

"What are our options? You know we can't win this conventionally."

Shepard rubbed his chin as if he was unsure on what to do.

Liara gave him a pleading look. "Shepard?" Shepard looked over to her. "Is it worth trying, at least?"

"I'm going to check on Ashley and James," said Shepard straightening up.

"Lieutenant Vega is recovering well," said Liara. Then a small smile appeared on his face. "He's lucky he escaped with so few injuries. You know, he kind of reminds me of you when, you were younger, when we first met."

Shepard nodded. "Not much for taking orders, but sometimes you have to break the rules to win."

Liara smiled. "Like I said, he reminds me of you."

Shepard shrugged. "Make sure we're ready to present our findings to the Council."

"I'm sure the Council will see the need to help," said Liara encouragingly.

Shepard wasn't so sure, the Council never really helped him and spend most of its time dismissing his claims. "It'll be a hell of a short war if they don't."

* * *

The Normandy soon exited out of FTL and was making its way towards the Citadel. The Citadel looked untouched implying that the Reapers have not yet invaded, but Shepard could see a lot more traffic than usual entering into the station, no doubt refugees from the war.

They soon approached the docks and they had already sent word that they need medical help. No sooner have they docked that several medics entered and carried Ashley out of the Normandy.

"Barely got a pulse here," said one of the doctors as they ran.

"Move 'em out," said a turain doctor.

"Where are her taking?" Shepard asked.

"Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel."

They watched as Ashley was taken away on a stretcher.

James looked at Shepard. "We're not going with?"

"We need to see the Council," said Liara.

James nodded. "Right." He then noticed that Rick and Bailey were making their way towards them. "Looks like they might be coming to see you."

"Commander Shepard," Bailey smiled. "Got word you were arriving."

Rick shook hands with Shepard. "It's great seeing you, John." He then looked at Liara. "You too, Liara."

"I heard you got promoted, congratulations," said Shepard.

"Trust me it's not always as glamorous as it seems," said Rick.

Shepard then turned to Bailey and shook hands with him. "Captain Bailey. Good to see you again."

"You too—though it's 'Commander' now," said Bailey in a depressing tone.

Shepard had a strange feeling that Bailey wasn't too happy with the promotion. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but like Major Ryder said it's not always has glamorous as it seems," said Bailey. "Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignitaries around. No offence."

"None taken. So, the two of you are here to bring us the Council?" Shepard asked.

"Not exactly," said Rick.

"We're here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but they are dealing with their own… problems with the war and everything," Bailey explained. "They apologise for the inconvenience, and blah, blah, blah…" He then pulled out his omni-tool. "Meeting them here, at Udina's office. They'll be really soon enough."

"All right," Shepard nodded.

"I wish I could join you, John, but I got my hands full sorting out information from the Alliance," said Rick.

"It's all right, Rick," Shepard assured.

"You might have time to go by the medical centre, if you want to check on progress over there," said Bailey.

Shepard nodded. "Thanks, I might just do that."

"You gone ahead," said Liara. "I'll head up to Udina's office."

"One of my men can show you the way," said Bailey. He then looked at James. "You?"

"I'm just a tourist today. I'll try not to get into any trouble," said James.

Bailey then got a message on his radio. "Commander, we've got a situation in the embassy quarters. We could use your help."

"I'll be right there," said Bailey. He then shrugged at Shepard. "The other half of my job." He then walked off. "I'll see you around, Shepard."

"No doubt," said Shepard.

"I've got to coordinate information from the Alliance, but I'll meet you at Udina's office as soon as I can," said Rick. He then looked at Shepard sympathetically. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Ashley."

"Ashley is tough, she'll pull through," said Shepard trying to convince himself as much as Rick.

* * *

Shepard wasted no time and made his way to Huerta Memorial and was surprised to see Dr Chakwas talking with Dr Michelle. Michel's saw Shepard first and pointed him out to Dr Chakwas.

She smiled at the moment she laid eyes on Shepard. "Shepard. There you are."

"Dr. Chakwas. You're here?" said Shepard looking surprised.

"I'm working with an Alliance R&D lab down in Shalta Wards, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett," she explained. "I heard that you escape Earth in the Normandy, and that someone was critically injured. I came as fast as I could."

Shepard nodded. "We had a run-in with a Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Ashley took the worst of it. How is she doing?"

"Very well, all things considered," Dr Chakwas smiled. "I'm impressed with Lieutenant Commander Williams' resilience, as well as Dr Michel's expertise. I wish I could have been there to help on Mars."

"It's been six months, Doctor. How have you been?" Shepard asked.

Dr Chakwas guided Shepard towards the window and looked down to the Presidium. "Good. I've been fortunate. When they impound the Normandy, the Alliance didn't really know what to do with me. I was never officially part of Cerberus, and I'd gotten a proper leave of absence from my previous post."

"So you haven't technically done anything wrong by joining me to defeat the Collectors…"

"Yes, though I suppose if you were judged as a war criminal, I would have been tried as an accessory."

After what Shepard had experience on Mars they needed a professional medical board and he couldn't think of anyone better than Dr Chakwas. "Your place is in Normandy's med bay, not some lab."

Dr Chakwas nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more. You say the word, and I'm with you."

"The Normandy wouldn't be the same without you, Doctor," Shepard smiled. "Get your things. Docking Bay D24."

Dr Chakwas smiled. "Yes, Commander. And thank you."

"Don't thank me so soon. Remember: Joker is still aboard."

Dr Chakwas shook her head as he walked off. "And I'd be surprised if he's been remembering his medication."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to Dr Michel, who according to the Citadel's VI was the human specialist medical officer.

She smiled a moment that Shepard approached. "Commander Shepard. Good to see you."

"Dr Michel, it's been a long time," he said shaking hands with. "You've come a long way from that small clinic down on the Wards."

"Because of you. I don't know where'd I'd be if you haven't dealt with Fist and his thugs. Now I'm head physician in a Presidium clinic. You gave me this chance. I assume you're here about Lieutenant-Commander Williams?"

Shepard nodded. "How is Ashley doing?"

"The head trauma was severe, but we reduce the swelling quickly. These types of injuries can go either way. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but her vitals are strong, so I'm optimistic. You can go see her if you like. She's just down the hall."

"This war may leave a lot of injured people homeless," said Shepard looking concerned. "Can the Citadel clinics care for them all?"

Dr Michel frowned. "We're fine now, but I'm worried. Every hospital on the Citadel is preparing for the worst. I hear the docks are tightly controlled, but we just can't leave people floating out there forever."

"How are your medical supplies?"

Again Dr Michel frowned. "We're well-stocked now, but I can't say I'm not worried about the future. We've posted guards on our reserves. War profiteering has already begun."

Shepard looked around the hospital. "With a centre of this size, you must have a lot of direct reports."

Dr Michel nodded. "We've got twelve full-time doctors, and over fifty support staff. It can be overwhelming—quite different from my days in the wards."

Shepard nodded. "Keep up the good work, Doctor."

"You too, Commander.

* * *

Shepard made his way down the corridors and soon saw two doctors are merging from Ashley's room. One was a salarain and looked as if he had been the one that operated on her in the second was a female human.

"Patient's stable for now," said the salarain doctor.

"That was touch and go," said the human doctor. "Good work, Dr Fraelik."

"Neurosplint's still the best course of action."

"I'll see if we have the required striatal bindings. Meet you back here."

She then walked off and Shepard approached Dr Fraelik. "Excuse me, I am here to visit Ashley Williams."

"She's right through there, but he has not regained consciousness," said Dr Fraelik. He then gave Shepard a reassuring look. "She's out of the danger zone and we're confident that she will regain consciousness soon."

Shepard nodded and went in to see Ashley. When he opened the doors he found her lying down on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Ash. Hey… it's Shepard," he said sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "I should have known you'd pull through. You're stubborn. Always were." He then placed a hand over hers can relax in the warmth he felt. "Sad me pretty bad their back on Mars. I just wanted to check in on you, see how you're doing."

He then brushed her hand against the cheek. "Despite all this, it's good seeing you again, Ash. Get some rest, okay? I'll come by when you're feeling better. We'll talk."

Shepard then turned to the doctor who just entered the room. "You need anything, doc, let me know." He then looked back at Ashley. "Okay, Ash. You take care."

He then saw more doctors entering the room and decided was best to leave then, but look back at her one last time. "I'll see you soon."

The doors then close behind him.

* * *

Shepard then went down to the embassy and made his way towards Udina's office. Truth be told he wasn't looking forward to seeing Udina, the two of them had never actually seen eye to eye. However, he couldn't deny that he was only a skilled politician and if anyone could get the Councils of their side it was him.

However, when he entered the office but found it completely empty apart from one woman, who he guessed to be Rose Johnson, Rick's new girlfriend.

"Commander. Councillor Udina said you'd be coming," said Rose as she approached Shepard. "I'm his assistant, Rose Johnson. Rick has told me so much about you it's great seeing you in person."

"Thank you, Rose, but I need to see Udina," said Shepard.

"Of course, if you follow me, the Council is already in session."

* * *

Rose took him to the Citadel Tower where the Council was busy arguing with one another. Liara was standing at the podium and turned to see Shepard approaching.

"We've got our own problems, Councillor," said the Turian Councillor. "Earth is not in this alone."

"But Earth was the first Council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack," said Udina.

"By your reports…" The Salarain Councillor corrected.

"The reports are accurate," said Shepard as he made his way to the podium. "Earth was attacked—by the Reapers."

The Councillors just looked at him in silence and Shepard was fighting the urge to tell them that he told them so.

"And it's just the beginning," Shepard continued. "We need your help. Everything you can spare."

"Each of us faces a similar situation," said the Asari Councillor. "Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lending our strength to help Earth, our world will fall."

"We must fight this enemy together!" said Udina firmly.

"And so we should just follow you to Earth?" said Salarain Councillor narrowing his eyes.

The Turian Councillor raised his hand to calm everyone, which was the first. Shepard always found the Turian Councillor the most uncooperative to help when it came with humans and he was the main critic against the Reapers.

"Even if we were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?" he asked looking down at Shepard.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan," said Shepard.

He then turned to Liara, who nodded. "Councillors… we have that plan. A blueprint. Created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers."

"A blueprint for what?" Turian Councillor asked.

"We're still piecing it together…" Liara then activated her omni-tool and produced a holographic image of the device. "But it appears to be a weapon of some sort."

"Capable of destroying the Reapers?" Salarain Councillor asked sceptically.

"So it would seem."

"The scale is… it would be a colossal undertaking."

Shepard shook his head. "No. I forwarded the plans Admiral Hackett. The remains of the human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction."

"Our initial calculations suggest it is very feasible to build," said Liara.

"If we work together…"

"Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans?" the Asari Councillor pointed out. "What good did this weapon do?"

"It was incomplete. There was a component missing," said Liara as she ran through the data. "Here. Something referred to only as the Catalyst. But they ran out of time before they could finish building."

The Turian Councillor then turned and looked. "Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?"

"Liara believes it can work, and so do I," said Shepard. He then looked up at Udina. "And while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this… we need to stand together. Now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them."

The Councillors looked at one another and Shepard noticed the Salarain Councillor shaking his head.

The Asari Councillor then looked at them with an apologetic look. "The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup."

"We are convening a summit amongst our species," said the Salarain Councillor. "If we can manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you."

"I'm sorry, Commander. This is the best we can do," said the Asari Councillor apologetically.

The Councillors then left one by one until only Udina was left and he looked down at Shepard. "Shepard. Meet me in my office."

Liara looked at Shepard. "I hope that's an offer of support. I'll be digging up what I can on this Prothean device, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard made his way to Udina's office and found that Rick and Rose were already there waiting.

"I take everything with the Council went well," said Rick.

"You could say that," said Shepard.

"They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses, Shepard!" said Udina angrily as he entered. "We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second-rate."

Shepard shook his head. "How can they be so blind?"

"They're scared. And they're looking out for themselves."

"Our people are scared, and we're looking out for them the best we know how," said a voice.

They all turned and was quite surprised when the Turian Councillor approached them.

"Councillor," said Udina looking a bit bewildered.

The Turian Councillor then turned toward Shepard. "Commander. I can't give you what you need, but I can tell you how to get it."

"I'm listening," said Shepard.

"Primarch Fedorain called the war summit, but…" He paused slightly before continuing. "We lost contact with him when the Reapers hit Palaven. Those meetings won't proceed without him. The Normandy is one of the few ships that can extract Primarch Fedorain undetected."

Shepard frowned at him. "So far you've only explained how I can help you."

"It might seem that way. But the leaders of this summit will be the ones deciding our future. The fate of our fleets, where they fight, and with whom. A grateful Primarch would be a tremendous ally in your bid to unite us."

Shepard frowned. "We're at war, and you want me to play politician?"

"If it gets you what you need, what does it matter?" Shepard grunted annoyingly, but he couldn't argue with the Councillor. "Our latest intelligence says that the Primarch was moved to a base on Palaven's largest moon. I've done all I can to help. The rest is up to you."

He then started to make his leave, but then stopped just before he reached the door. "There is one other thing. The Council wanted me to tell you…" He then activated his omni-tool. "We've chosen to uphold your Spectre status. And various resources will be made available to you." Shepard looked at his omni-tool and saw that his Spectre status had been invoked. "Good day."

They watched as the Councillor exited the door.

"Well, that when well," said Shepard.

"It's a start," said Udina he made towards his desk. "I'll start talking to the others in the meantime. See if we can't support this summit. Move things along." He then looked at Rose. "Miss Johnson I will need you to retrieve some files."

"Yes, sir," said Rose as she left the office.

Shepard looked over at Udina, who was still looking annoyed. "The Council. You saved their lives, and for what?" He then stood up and made his way to the window. "Apologies that boil down to, 'maybe later.' If we don't figure out something, 'Maybe Later' will be an epitaph on a mass grave of eleven billion."

"I know what I'm going to do. What are you going to do?" Shepard asked.

"Humanity has created some goodwill in the galaxy. Now we catch on our chips." He then sat back down at his desk. "I'll get what funding I can, what materials I can, and spread the message: Help the humans, help yourselves. I'll institute a draft in our colonies and order all civilian ships armed. Work on the Prothean device will be around the clock."

"Any news from Earth?" Shepard asked.

Udina looked at him grimly. "There is constant news… all of it bad. The Reapers are destroying satellites and old nuclear missile silos… along with everything else that could help. We have a handful of quantum entangles spread out over the continents. All other communication is cut."

"You're a Citadel Council. Don't you have options when the others block you like this?" Shepard asked.

"With Parliament destroyed and Shastri gone, I have more power than any human in history. But today, you saw how little that is." He then looked at Shepard reassuringly. "Rest assured, I will not be counted out long. I know I can move mountains. Don't lose sight of that, because the task before us is moving planets."

"Anderson would be proud… as long as you deliver," said Shepard bluntly. "You think you can do that?"

"You need a carrot or a stick to drive a mule, and humanity has neither right now. Our armada is tied down fighting or fleeing, and with Earth's comm buoys gone, our economy is reduced to an IOU. But leave that part of me. I will lean on our colonies for all they're worth, and I can broker enough trade to repair and resupply Hackett's fleet."

"Did you know a lot of people on Earth?" Shepard asked.

"Many. It's monstrous to think of them snuffed out, of course, but the part that gets me is Arcturus. I must know…" He paused as he corrected himself. "I must have known most of the Alliance Parliament on first-name basis. I acquired a second VI just to track all their birthdays and anniversaries. Rose garden stuff, but having all gone… hmph."

Shepard then looked over to Rick and then back to Udina. "How are things between you and Rick?"

"Major Ryder is certainly an accomplished officer and he shown a keen diplomatic mind, a rare thing in a soldier. I must admit I was a little concerned when Anderson made him the Alliance attaché, especially considering who his uncle is, but he has proven very useful," said Udina. Shepard knew that Rick's uncle had been given a dishonourable discharge, there were rumours that he experimented with AI technology which effectively destroyed his career. "At the moment he's coordinating information from the Alliance and any new developments that have appeared. In fact it was him that informed the Council that the Reapers had entered into the galaxy. I'm lucky to have him as my military adviser."

"I should go," said Shepard.

"I'll be here," said Udina and then focused on what he was working on.

* * *

Shepard then approached Rick, who turned away from his computer console.

"Have to say I'm surprised that Sparatus has changed his viewpoint on us," said Rick. "I guess this proves that he really knows that we're probably the only ones capable of combating the Reapers."

"Haven't seen you in a while, you doing okay?" Shepard asked.

"Never for thought that I would be in the mix of politics, but the Alliance needs all representatives it needs, especially now," Rick sighed. "If they listen to you sooner we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Any news from the Alliance?" Shepard asked.

"Plenty and I don't like what I'm hearing," said Rick. "The Reapers have destroyed Arcturus Station which means were pretty low on political power. We also lost the fourth and eighth fleets and the first fleet has been reduced to half its strength. Of course, the batarians have taken a much harder hit, they've all but been wiped out and I have no idea how long the turians are going to last."

"Any family back on Earth?" Shepard asked.

Rick shook his head. "I have an uncle and two cousins, but they were part of the Andromeda Initiative."

Shepard looked at him curiously. "I thought that was just a rumour."

"No it's true I've seen the construction myself," said Rick. "The arks just left the moment about a week after you turn yourself in. One way or another I won't be seeing them again, because it'll take 600 year journey to the Andromeda Galaxy."

"How come your not with?" Shepard asked.

"My uncle pulled a few strings to get me on board, but I declined," said Rick. "Figured that we'd need all the help we can get here. One thing's for sure if we lose this war at least there's a chance humanity will start again in another galaxy."

Shepard looked over at Udina. "What's your take on Udina?"

"Can't say I like the man, especially with what he pulled three years ago with you and Anderson. The Admiral didn't trust him so he gave me this position to keep an eye on him," said Rick. "However, he is a very skilled politician and after the destruction of Arcturus Station were going to need all the help we can get as many politicians on our side."

Shepard nodded. "Talk to you later."

"See you, John."

* * *

Shepard went to check the Spectre office and found a report of the disappearance of the quarians. Apparently every single quarian Pilgrim was purchasing quite a bit of tech and was recalled to the fleet before it vanished. They disappeared in the Perseus Veil and Intel suggested that they were there in conflict with the geth which didn't bode well.

Shepard then went to check on Bailey and found that he was in conversation with Al-Jilani and was looking quite tired.

"There is no antihuman conspiracy here, Ms. Al-Jilani," said Bailey. "The Council's simply not granting interviews at this time."

"My viewers are going to know that C-Sec and the Council are denying them access," said Al-Jilani, who was starting to look annoyed.

"Listen, lady, you think I like playing gatekeeper between the paparazzi and the politicians? I don't have time to babysit them, and I'm not here to hold your hand."

"Well, I'm camping out until I'm granted an audience."

"Fine. I hope you got brought a sleeping bag."

Furiously Al-Jilani marched towards the door and Shepard allowed her to pass. She then glared at Shepard as if he was the problem.

"Commander Shepard? Commander, humanity has questions!" she yelled just before the doors close in front of her.

Shepard looked over to Bailey, who had his hand over the door controls. "Damn press."

"See you're keeping the peace," said Shepard as he approached him.

"Yeah, I feel like a glorified doorman."

"Most people would see it as a move up."

"Wedged in here with all the stuffed shirts? I'd rather be back down on the streets. I appreciate the higher pay grade, but I'm not a political creature."

Shepard frowned. "If you did want to be upped, why'd you accept?"

"You don't say no to Councillor Udina," said Bailey. He then looked up at Shepard. "Well, maybe you would, but I gotta live here. I know, squeaky wheels get the oil, but I didn't lobby for a promotion like some other offices. I'm not even sure why he picked me. Never know with politicians. I hate political BS."

"Don't lose your edge. We might need it."

"Wouldn't mind an excuse to get my fingers dirty." He then looked up at Shepard. "It's killing me about Earth."

Shepard nodded. "You and me both."

"I haven't back in years. Now I may never. If this ain't the end of days, it's pretty damn close."

"You got loved ones out there?"

Bailey's face darkened. "Somewhere. Ex-wife I lost track of and… and a son and daughter. They're still on Earth."

Shepard gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Bailey."

Bailey shrugged it off. "Yeah, I'm just like everyone else, losing myself in things I can control. And at the moment, that means creating the illusion of security here."

Shepard then looked at Bailey curiously. "It was Udina who made you Commander, huh?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, he's become an even bigger shot round here. Got a lot of ambition. He suspected Executor Pallin was conspiracy against the Council and had me investigate."

"Find anything incriminating?"

"Enough to arrest him. When Pallin resisted, I was forced to kill him. Udina awarded me with the promotion. Near as I can tell, being a commander just means I'm putting out different fires."

"Is the Citadel gearing up for war?" Shepard asked.

"There's a false sense of security here," Bailey sighed. "Even people from world that have gone down act like they're safe. I guess it's not just human nature. We all like to ourselves to deal with horror."

"Anything important going on around here?"

Bailey looked at him as if he was joking. "You kidding? With the Reapers running roughshod through the galaxy, it seems like the Council was in constant session. We got more ambassadors and dignitaries here than ever before pleading their cases. But that's just the tip of the iceberg, really."

"Thought things were relatively quiet here."

"Well, compared to where you're coming from, sure. But the war's being felt everywhere. Millions across the galaxy have been displaced, and most of them come here."

"Must have you doing somersaults."

Bailey chuckled. "Already allocated the bulk of my men to Customs, but we're still overtaxed cataloguing and processing them all."

"We still have jobs to do, Bailey. I suggest we do them."

Bailey nodded. "Yep. Good talking to you, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard was making his way across the embassy when he encountered Al-Jilani standing at the elevator no doubt to ambush him again.

"Commander Shepard! Commander, the people of the Alliance have questions!" she yelled.

As much as he wanted to Shepard knew that ignoring her would prove to be devastating as much as talking to her. He was also starting to get very sick of this woman for once he wished that he encountered a reporter that wasn't focusing all her effort on slandering.

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani," she said with her camera focusing on him. "Isn't it true you were on Earth when the Reapers attacked?" Shepard rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming. "How do you justify running away while millions of people on Earth die? Is that the best we can expect from the Alliance?"

"I came to get help for Earth. For everyone," said Shepard.

"What about all the people suffering you play politics with the Council? What about them? How can you stand here while our families die? What are you going to do?"

Shepard then placed a hand on her shoulder suspecting that she probably had family on Earth. "Khalisah, we're doing everything we can."

There was a point that she collapsed. "Before they cut the feeds… there were so many dead."

"I'm going to stop the Reapers or die trying, but I need your help. Keep asking the hard questions. Don't let the Council forget about Earth."

She nodded. "I will. Thank you, Commander." She then walked off, but stopped and looked back at him. "We haven't always seen eye to eye… but I'm glad you're on our side."

When she was gone Shepard made his way over to James, who was looking down from a window.

"Hey, Commander," said James as Shepard joined him. "Liara told me the Council's not interested in helping us."

"Something like that."

"Why would they? Look at this place. There's no war here. People are whispering about it. Talking about it. But they don't really believe it."

"I take it this is your first time here… with the elite with the galaxy," said Shepard.

James nodded. "I've been to the Citadel, but never up here on the Presidium. It's… not right. It looks pretty. Calm and peaceful. But it's not right. It's all just an illusion."

"It was peaceful… once."

"But was it? Really?" James asked. "I mean, when push comes to shove, they're just gonna turtle up… hope it doesn't hit them, too." He then gestured calm and peaceful look outside the window. "They'd rather believe in this than face the truth."

Shepard nodded. "I hardly believe it, myself. Like everything back on Earth was some kind of nightmare."

"Yeah. That's what I hate most. It's like this place wants you to forget that."

Shepard then looked at him curiously. "So, you still want to go back to Earth?"

"Hell, yeah. But…"

"But?"

"You were right. So was Anderson. We can't stop them alone. Besides, it looks like you're gonna have your hands full can be using these pendejo politicians to help us. And I'm up for it. Whatever it takes."

Shepard smiled. "Glad to hear it."

"I'm gonna head down to some of the lower levels. Where they keep it real. You got some spare time, you should come and find me."

"Maybe I'll do that."

* * *

After relaxing a bit Shepard made his way down to the Normandy docking bay and as he walked he overheard a volus diplomat mentioning something about the Prothean Obelisk that could help with the construction of the Prothean device. Unfortunately, it was lost in the Shrike Abyssal.

Shepard made his way down to the docking bay and found a news reporter talking Ensign Copeland.

"Ma'am, I can't say when we're deploying, or where, or why," he said.

"But you're on the Normandy, right?" the reporter asked. "I saw it dock. It was last seen on Earth… did Commander Shepard escaped?" The man didn't say a word. "He did, didn't he? So why would he be here, unless he's seeing the Council?"

"Ma'am, I can't talk about that," said Ensign Copeland.

"You don't have to," she said and then turned to Shepard. "Commander Shepard!"

Shepard could not see any way out of this and hope that she was nothing like Al-Jilani.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Commander. Just who I was looking for," she smiled. "Diana Allers, Alliance News Network. I think we can help each other."

Shepard folded his arms. "I suppose you want an interview."

"Even better. I'm a military reporter with a show called 'Battle Space.' We're carried on just about all Council planets. My producers want me embedded on a human ship, and I want that ship to be the Normandy."

"Why would I want that?"

"Wars can be won or lost in the editing room. And this war needs to be won. I've got Alliance security clearance and operate without a crew. You get veto power over the segments I file. Can you handle an arrangement like that, or do I keep looking?"

Shepard couldn't really see the harm in this and she was definitely nothing like Al-Jilani from what he could gather. "Tell your producers yes for now. We'll see how it works out. Report of the ship as soon as possible. Any questions?"

"How much gear can I bring?"

"One footlocker."

She nodded and saluted. "Aye, aye, Commander."

Once everyone was finished and the ship had been filled with supplies they took off and Shepard decided to get some rest before they reached their next destination.


	4. Meeting the Crew

Shepard found himself standing in a burnt out forest in his armour, he had no idea how he got there or why he was there. He then heard laughter and saw the same boy he saw on Earth running around and began to chase after.

It felt as if he was running through treacle and no matter how fast he ran he was unable to catch the boy. When he finally caught up with the boy he suddenly saw a flash of red and the sound of a Reaper, but he couldn't find the source.

The boy then ran away and Shepard tried to chase him down, it felt as if he was running in slow motion. Ash was falling from the trees and the sky was darkly overcast as if the sun never shone.

He then found the boy cradling himself and crying. Shepard outstretched his hand so that the boy could grab it, but when the boy stood up he burst into flames and seconds later he was no more.

* * *

Shepard shot up and looked around wildly. He soon discovered that he was in his cabin on the Normandy. He sat himself up and rubbed his forehead and heard a knock at the door.

Thankful for the distraction Shepard sat up and made his way over the door to find that Liara was standing there.

"Liara, can I hope you?" Shepard asked.

"I've been forwarding the turian councillor information on the Prothean device," said Liara. "It can't be built without Council support, but he's not budging until their primarch is safe."

Shepard hasn't expect anything less. "I know."

He must have looked quite tiredly, because Liara looked at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

"I didn't get what you'd call a good night's rest," Shepard admitted.

Liara however still looked at him worriedly. "There's more to it than that, isn't there. What's really bothering you?"

Shepard sighed. "When the Reapers hit… I could hear people screaming in streets below me. We left a lot of them behind."

Liara looked at him with sympathy. "There's no way for you to save them all. But I know you're doing everything you can, and you'll get back there in time to help."

"I hope you're right."

Liara relax a little. "Don't blame yourself, Commander."

The door opened and they both turned to see a black haired woman with a strong British accent exited from the elevator.

"Commander Shepard? I'm specialist—Oh." She noticed Liara and looked slightly embarrassed. "I beg your pardon. I thought you were alone."

Liara smiled at Shepard and made her way to the elevator. "I was just leaving."

The woman then turned to Shepard and saluted. "Commander Shepard? I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor, with the Alliance R&D. I was part of the team retrofitting the normally after you turned it over to the Alliance. There weren't many of us aboard when the Reapers hit…"

Shepard could tell easily that she was quite nervous and held out his arms in a friendly matter. "Slow down, Specialist Traynor. You're doing fine."

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I worked in a lab. I never thought I'd be serving on the ship."

Shepard gestured for her to enter into his cabin and they made their way inside.

"Why don't you tell me about the retrofits?" Shepard suggested.

"This ship's in line with Alliance regs now, and it has new top-of-the-line quantum entanglement communications. In fact, Admiral Anderson had intended to use the Normandy as his mobile command centre."

"That's no longer an option."

"Yes, I heard he chose to stay and fight…" She then looked back at Shepard. "In any event, I'm honoured to serve under you, Commander. For as long as you need me, that is. They only sent me here to oversee the retrofits…"

"Shepard, some of our systems require further testing, and specialist Traynor has been extremely effective during installation. I would prefer that she remains," said EDI.

Shepard nodded. "Got it, EDI."

Traynor frowned slightly. "Wait… since when does a virtual intelligence make requests?"

Shepard smiled slightly. "EDI's an AI. Fully self-aware."

"Oh, I knew it! I knew Joker was lying!" said Traynor looking very annoying.

"Jeff requested that I pretend to be a simple VI to protect myself," EDI explained. "I apologise for the deception."

"Thanks, EDI," said Traynor now looking very embarrassed. "And I apologise to all those times I talked about how… attractive your voice was…"

She then quickly turned back to Shepard, hoping to hide her embarrassment. Shepard had to admit that he would wish to change the subject as well. "Anyway, shall I give you a tour? I think you'll be impressed by the new upgrades."

She then pulled out a datapad and showed Shepard an image of the CIC. "In the CIC, you'll find the galaxy map, where you can set the Normandy's destination. You can also check messages at your private terminal." She then showed an image of the new war. "The War Room houses a strategic command centre, for mission-specific intel and war analysis." Now she showed an image of the armoury. "The shuttle bay contains an armoury, where you can modify your equipment between missions." She then showed him an image of the XO office which housed quite a lot of Liara's hardware. "Finally, Liara has set up a lot of hardware down in the XO office on Deck 3. I think she's claimed that room."

She then pulled the datapad away and looked at him. "And there you are. Still the same ship as before. It just flies Alliance colours now. Speaking of which… I believe Admiral Hackett would like to speak to you at the vid comm."

Shepard nodded and followed her to the elevator so that he could go to the comm room.

* * *

When he got there he accessed the terminal and Hackett's hologram appeared in front of him.

"Commander, Udina updated me on your meeting with the Council," said Hackett. "Sounds like they're running scared."

"We did present them with a lot of unknowns," Shepard pointed out. "They're feeling threatened and want immediate solutions, not theories."

"Theories are all that we've got right now. What's your plan?"

"I'm trying to get the turian primarch for a summit meeting with the asari and salarians. I'll bypass the Council and appear directly to their leadership."

Hackett nodded approvingly. "That's good. I like it. This is where we start laying the groundwork for our counterattack."

From what Rick had told him that was easier said than done. "Unfortunately, we don't have a whole lot to back it up right now."

"Then build alliances. Gather everything and everybody you can cause," Hackett ordered.

"What about the Prothean device?"

"Finally people who can help build it. And if you can't, I'll take ships, soldiers, supplies… whatever you can get. We need to keep hitting the Reapers across every theatre of war they open, buy us time to figure out the device."

"And when it's finished?"

"Assuming it ever is, we pool all our resources. Think of it as a giant armada of delivering the device when the Reapers are most vulnerable. The stronger you can make that alliance, the better its chances of punching through."

"What about Earth, sir?" Shepard asked.

"We'll just have to hope Anderson—and what's left of the Alliance forces—can hold out until we've dealt with the enemy."

Shepard nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Then make it happen, Commander. I'll be expecting regular update on your progress. Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram then faded and Shepard made his way to the war room. He decided to go through their military strength while he was there and it wasn't the best. Granted it could be a lot worse, but if they attacked now they would have been annihilated the moment they exited the relay and they only had a small amount of scientists and engineers working on the device.

* * *

Shepard decided it was time to meet the crew when made his way towards the CIC. He hadn't had the chanve with Mars and Ashley's injuries that he happened spared a minute checking out all the personnel.

He noticed that there were two alliance soldiers guarding the door that led to the War Room and the CIC. No doubt it was installed because of the attack on the Collectors, but in his opinion it is wasted time and manpower.

"I can't believe the Council won't help," said Private Campbell.

"Come on, Sarah," said Private Westmoreland rolling her eyes. "It Thessia was lost and Earth hadn't been touched yet, you can be damn sure we'd be guarding our own borders."

Shepard had to admit that Private Westmoreland had a point, it had been a long shot that they would have helped. Still with the revelation of the Prothean device, he had at least thought they would be more open-minded.

* * *

Shepard made his way over towards Traynor and she smiled as he approached. "Commander. Come to check on your new recruit?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing," said Shepard.

Traynor looked at her terminal. "Still trying to get my bearings. When I was working on the Normandy's upgrades, I left at the end of the day. I didn't even have a toothbrush or a change of clothes until I made some emergency purchases on the Citadel."

"Next time you need something, just ask," said Shepard. "We're all in this together."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Commander," she said quickly. "I'm sure you have larger concerns."

"We can put in a requisition order."

"My toothbrush is a Cision Pro Mark 4. It uses tiny mass effect fields to break up plaque and massage the gums." She then leaned over and whispered. "It costs 6,000 credits."

Shepard doubted the Alliance would purchase a toothbrush that expensive. "Okay, yeah, you're on your own with that."

"It any event, I appreciate you giving me the chance to stay. Was there anything else?"

"I'm surprised you're worried about a toothbrush," said Shepard. "We've got bigger problems right now."

"Oh, believe me, seeing the Reapers on Earth was terrifying," said Traynor. "But I won't help anybody by bursting into tears here in the CIC, will I? Being here on the Normandy helps. If anyone in the galaxy can stop the Reapers, it's you. And if flagging your emails and maintaining strategic Intel helps you in any way, then it's worth it."

"How did you end up in the military, anyway?"

"My family didn't have enough money for university. When the Alliance saw my aptitude scores, they offered me a full scholarship. I served my required years after graduation and decided to stay. I really like the challenges of a lab." She quickly stood up straight. "Although I'm sure I'll love front-line services well."

"You worked with Alliance R&D?"

"Yes." Traynor nodded. "You'd think quantum entanglement would make communication easier, but imagine incorporating multiple incoming sources… and then networking them with extrapolations of time-lagged data to construct a coherent situation GUI… It's an exciting challenge… for me, anyway."

Shepard literally had no idea what she was on about, but it was clear that it made her happy. He decided it was probably best to change the subject.

"Where are you from originally?" he asked.

"A colony in the Terminus System, actually," she said folding her arms. "Though I studied on at Oxford. My parents were from London. They loved Earth, but they wanted the freedom a colony life could offer. Even if that freedom has its share of danger. If I recall correctly, you grew up on Mindoir."

Shepard shrugged. "Given what happened on Earth. I don't think we can count on anywhere being safe right now."

"Quite true, Commander."

"Carry on, Specialist."

She nodded and returned to work.

Shepard then at first his private emails and found that Admiral Hackett had sent several emails, one confirming his reinstatement in giving him diplomatic authority and another informing him of making several special ops raids on specific targets. The target that he wanted him to check was a Cerberus lab on Sanctum.

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards the bridge and smiled as he saw Joker sitting there feeling right at home.

"Hey, Commander," he said swivelling his chair around to look at him. "You know, I had my doubts about the Council… But after years of ignoring your warnings, they're finally willing to step up and tell you they just can't help."

"They've spend years denying the threat," said Shepard folding his arms. "You'd think may be prepared now?"

"I was kinda hoping that maybe they were planning in secret and just not tell you about it because, you know, Cerberus." He then swivelled back towards the controls. "Well, let me know if you want me to get them on the channel and then hang up on them. You know, for old time's sake."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to Deck 3 and went to check up on Liara and found the hardware she is set up quite impressive. Then a blue drone hovered out of nowhere and circled around him.

"Commander Shepard! It's a pleasure to see you again!" said the drone.

"You're the drone from the Shadow Broker's ship," Shepard guessed.

"Dr. T'Soni now refers to me as 'Glyph' instead of 'info drone' 95 percent of the time." He then watched as Glyph hovered towards a piece of equipment near the doorway. "If you have a moment, I'd like to draw your attention to a terminal in her office. It analyses information packages. If you find any useful data, I can research upgrades for you."

"And what should I be looking for?"

"I'll inform you if you've found relevant data," said Glyph. "When you do, return to this terminal for your choices. In the meantime, Dr. T'Soni would like to speak with you. Have a pleasant day!"

Shepard made his way over to Liara, who was in the middle of a conversation with Joker.

"Meeting the Council didn't go well, huh?" said Joker over the comm.

"It was less than ideal," Liara admitted.

"Yeah, I'm shocked."

"At least the Council can't deny the Reapers exist. But I'm not sure that much comfort that is while they bicker over which portion of the galaxy to save."

"Wow, becoming the big info broker's turn you into a real cynic, Liara. I like it."

"I'm flattered… I think."

Shepard then wandered over to Liara, who looked up from her datapad, and he began to look around her quarters.

"Looks like you brought more than just that drone from your ship," Shepard noted.

"A few things were necessary," Liara shrugged. "I'd be a very silent Shadow Broker without datafeeds."

"So you have access to your resources?"

"What I can get. We'll need it to research this Prothean device." She then sat down at a chair and began looking through the data. "Until we understand precisely what it does, it's far too dangerous to use."

Shepard looked at Liara. "Did the Protheans actually complete this weapon?"

"You mean, 'Will it work?' They wouldn't have poured their last resources into this device if they thought otherwise. But we really need to know just what kind of weapon they left us."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "It'd be nice do know that we're not kids playing with a loaded gun."

"Absolutely. The damage it could cause if it backfired is unthinkable." She then rose to her feet. "People were finally starting to listen, before the Reapers came. If we'd had a little more time, maybe Earth wouldn't…" She stopped herself and gave Shepard an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"The thought means a lot, Liara," Shepard assured. "Thanks."

Liara nodded. "You're welcome. And since I didn't mention it before… it's good to be back, Shepard."

Liara then made her way to a terminal to access some data.

"How much do you know about this Prothean artefact?" Shepard asked.

"Very little. We're fortunate enough data survived to piece together the blueprints. Decoding them will require as many specialists that we can find."

"It's that high-tech?"

"I'd have killed for a glimpse of it during graduation school."

"You bought your little helper with you?" said Shepard gesturing at Glyph.

"It's name is Glyph. It helped me sort through all the data that led me to the archive on Mars."

"It was a pleasure to assist you, Doctor," said Glyph as he floated around.

"Glyph's interface with the datafeeds," Liara explained. "Its analytical software should come in handy."

"What's been happening with you as the Broker, Liara?" Shepard asked curiously.

"It's been exciting. The old Broker's ship? Impressive, but it was never meant to be space-worthy. Which meant the Illusive Man eventually tracked me down on Hagalaz."

"What happened?"

"I knew he was coming. Feron and I loaded as much of the ship's specialised hardware onto a shuttle as we could. We got away from Cerberus' ships after arranging an appropriate distraction."

"What kind of distraction?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Sending the Broker's ship exploding into a Cerberus cruiser," said Liara in a carefree manner. "I don't think the Illusive Man expected me to give up my resources and such a spectacular fashion."

Shepard couldn't blame him, he wouldn't have expected it. "Can you still operate as the Broker without the ship?"

"Well, I can let the Illusive Man have it. I saved what was crucial. My network of agents is intact, although the Reapers have taken a toll on their numbers. It's taken a while to re-establish contact."

"So where is Feron if you to escape?" Shepard asked noting the absence of the drell.

"He convinced me he was recovered enough to work, and I do need more agents…" said Liara with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Agent Feron didn't report any injuries during his last call to you, Doctor," said Glyph helpfully.

"True. Given what he's survived, I should probably worry less."

"What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Shepard asked.

"Since you helped me defeat the Shadow Broker, I started looking for defences against the Reapers. The Protheans were the only ones with significant information on them. The older civilisations barely had records. I knew the Illusive Man was hunting for the same thing when our agents began crossing paths."

"Like on Mars?"

Liara nodded. "I thought I'd covered my tracks, but he had surveillance there all along."

"We'll talk later, Liara," said Shepard.

"Of course."

Liara then turned back towards her terminal on Shepard access some of the messages on her terminal. It held several notes before they actually met and there was a message from Feron which mentioned how mercenaries and pirates were feeling slightly on edge, indicating that getting black-market materials which can be a lot harder than it used to.

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the med bay to check on Dr Chakwas, who looked as if she was right at home in the med bay.

"Commander," said Chakwas as she turned to look at him.

"Everything okay down here, Doctor?" Shepard asked.

She smiled as she looked around. "The Alliance team cleaned up and restocked, but it's still my old med bay. Feels like home."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you. Let's waste no time," she said activating her omni-tool. "If I may, I'd like to examine you."

Shepard blinked. "Nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"No, but we should keep an eye on all those cybernetic implants Cerberus grafted into you."

"Expenses stuff, bringing me back."

"And worth every penny. Let's make sure everything is okay."

"Guess a checkup never hurts," Shepard shrugged. "Just no scalpel this time, doc."

"Alas, to my great disappointment, it is nothing invasive. I'm just going to run some diagnostics on your implants, and it'll take a few readings." She scanned him. "The procedure we did on your scarring has produced a lovely, synthetic protein overlay. And your body had accepted the implants quite nicely."

"It had better. Sure didn't come cheap."

Chakwas completed her scans and smiled at him. "That's it. You're the picture of health."

"How's our inventories of meds?"

"The med bay was fully stocked before you left Earth. We should be good for a long time, even given the amount of fire you take each day."

"Do you ever regret working for Cerberus?"

"We didn't work for them, we used them. If I were to feel anything, it would be guilt. We took their money, took their best people, took their best ship… We used them to defeat the Collectors, and now we are using their resources against them. So, no, I don't regret it one bit."

"You never mentioned any of your family," Shepard noted.

"None to speak of, really. I'm the last of a prestigious line of medical professionals. The Alliance is my spouse, and you're all my children. I'm blessed with many close friends, but with each Alliance vessels taken, I lose one or two." She then gave him a very firm's expression. "We need to end this war."

"I'll see you around, Doctor."

"Take care, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the engine bay and was surprised to see Engineer Adams there.

Adams turned around and saluted him the moment he entered and Shepard returned the gesture. "Commander. Welcome back to the Normandy, or maybe you should be saying that to me."

"Engineer Adams. What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"I was put in charge of the drive core retrofits," he explained that they made their way towards the mass effect core. "My experience Normandy SR-1 made me the obvious choice."

"So what you think of our SR-2?"

Adams smiled. "She's incredible. If there's one nice thing I can say about Cerberus, it's that they know how to build a ship." He then turned to Shepard with an apologetic look. "And about—Cerberus I mean—I owe you an apology."

Shepard frowned. "How so?"

"Back when you got the ship, Dr. Chakwas contacted me. Asked me to help with your mission against the Collectors. I refused. I didn't have your back, and I'm sorry for that."

"Why didn't you join us?"

"I saw what happened to you when the Normandy went down. I didn't trust that it was really you, and I certainly didn't trust Cerberus. Also, as an officer of the Alliance, I don't just leave my post, you know?"

Shepard nodded with understanding. "You're Alliance first. That's the way it should be."

"Thank you, Commander," said Adams as they made their way back to the engine room. "Glad to be aboard."

"Is your family okay?" Shepard asked.

"My parents are serving on Viridian Zenith, an Alliance agricultural vessel. My sister is the navigator on the SSV Benjamin Davis. Happy to report that both vessels are safely under Hackett's command."

"Does the new Normandy stack up to the old SR-1?" Shepard asked.

"Stack up?" said Adams as if Shepard told a very amusing joke. "It blows the old ship away. The Tantalus drive core has been completely overhauled. The SR-2 might be nearly twice the size, but the new drive core is three times bigger. This ship can fly! That said, Cerberus isn't too high on safety. If pushed past her limits, this core could vent into engineering. Guess it gives my team incentive to keep a well-balanced during a firefight."

"'Do your job will get vaporise'," Shepard interpreted.

Adams nodded. "Pretty much. I noticed you upgraded the kinetic barriers with cyclonic technology. Should help reduce the draw under missile fire."

"Hopefully that means fewer vaporise engineers?"

"The IES stealth systems is significantly improved. It can handle a higher blue shift of our emissions."

"And that means?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We should be able to drop out of FTL without triggering every sensor in range. Very handy for stealth reconnaissance. All in all, the Normandy is a marvel of engineering."

"What do you think of EDI?" Shepard asked curiously.

"We had a good talk during the retrofit. A little strange at first, talking shop with an AI."

Shepard blinked. "AI? I thought EDI poses a VI to keep the likes of you from unplugging her."

"Yeah, but I saw through her. Have you seen her hardware? Processing power is off the charts. And then there were the problems that kept fixing themselves. If I hadn't had her pegged, I would have sworn I would be losing it."

"You never expressed any scepticism, Lieutenant Adams," said EDI's voice.

"I figured I'd better play it safe with the Cerberus AI, EDI," Adams shrugged. He then looked up at the ceiling. "No offence."

"None taken… as long as you keep your fingers off my cognizance processors," said EDI.

Adams chuckled. "In the beginning, I tried disconnecting her from key processes without giving myself away. Easier said than done. But Joker seemed to trust her, and in time I saw her advantages. Even grew to like her."

Shepard smiled. "Carry on, Adams."

"Aye, aye, sir."

* * *

Shepard then went to check in on Diane to see how she was sitting in. When he reached the starboard cargo hold he found that Diane had set up her equipment and had posted several pictures onto the wall.

"How is your new assignment working out, Allens?" Shepard asked.

"Fairly normal… except for the unshackled AI, Matriarch Benexia's daughter, and the communicator that can reached Earth," she said with a small smile. "The first two I can deal with. The last one gets my attention."

"So, what are you asking for, exactly?"

"Anything from Earth is the lead story right now. That's not opinion, it's fact."

Shepard got the message. "Maybe I can pass on a few nonclassified progress updates."

Diana smiled. "Seriously? You just doubled my ratings. I don't need face time, just data updates."

"Tell me what's really happening on Earth. We need long recruiting lines on every planet after you air a story."

"I can do this, Commander," she assured. "Remind me to tell you the time I made an elcor cry."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the shuttle bay and approached a dark skinned young man.

"Lieutenant Steve Cortez. Shuttle pilot," he said saluting. "I've got news about our supply chains, Commander."

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant," said Shepard shaking hands with him. "What's going on?"

"Sorry to just jump in, Commander. There's so much to be done, I get caught up in the tasks at hand."

"He's always like that," said James from the other end of the cargo bay. "You need to chill out, Esteban."

"So you do care, Mr Vega, or is that the Cerveza talking again" Cortez smirked.

"So what's happening with our supply chains, Lieutenant?" Shepard asked getting the conversation back on track.

"Alliance procurement chains are in chaos, but the Citadel's economy is still running. I can network to Citadel retailers. You can view inventories and make purchases right from his console."

"When I network to a new store, I'll let you know," Shepard assured.

"It does cost more to coordinate delivery to the Normandy, so it's cheaper to buy supplies when you're there."

"So you're my shuttle pilot, but you're setting up procurement chains?" Shepard frowned.

"I wasn't assigned as Normandy shuttle pilot—not much need on a dry-docked ship. I was overseeing the retrofit of the cargo hold. I'm quite familiar with the operations and maintenance of the UT-47 Kodiak and the M-44 Hammerhead. With my experience, it made sense for me to take a shuttle pilot when we left Earth." He then turned sideways look to James. "Especially given Mr Vega's love of midair collisions."

"To say the day, pendejo!" James yelled.

"I am also responsible for logistics, making sure the armoury and shuttle are properly docked and maintained."

Shepard looked to the armoury. "Do you maintain this armoury?"

"I share that duty with our illustrious Mr Vega." He then turned sideways look towards James. "Though I believe the only weapon he really cares to maintain is himself."

"You know you're the show, Esteban," said James as he did chin ups.

"The first retrofit we did was to move the armoury down from deck two," Cortez explained. He then shook his head in disbelief. "I'm not sure what Cerberus engineers were thinking. Now you get off the elevator, pick your gear, and headed right into the shuttle."

"Just like the original Normandy," Shepard noted.

Cortez smiled. "Welcome back to the Alliance, Commander."

"How long have you been with the Alliance?"

"About ten years. I enlisted in First Fleet serving on the SSV Hawking, flying F-16 Tridents, mostly. I love the Trident, practically dances in low atmo. I spent as much time tinkering on my bird as flying her. Got a bit of a reputation."

"So you can fly fighters and fix them."

"Yeah, and I've got a knack for procurement, too. They were grooming me for CAG, but my skills set made me more viable commanding a flight deck. They assigned me to the Normandy retrofit team about five months ago to oversee all cargo bay modifications."

"You are stationed on Earth. Do you have family there?" Shepard asked.

Cortez shook his head. "I'm an only child. Lost my parents years ago. I had a husband, back when I was stationed at Ferris Fields. The Collectors took the whole colony—I'd rather not talk about it."

Shepard understood perfectly turned to the shuttle and noticed that it looked a slightly different from last time he saw it. "The Kodiak looks different."

Cortez smiled and turned to the shuttle. "Good eyes, Commander. This is the UT-47A Kodiak. It's got an upgraded eezo core and prototype stealth technology based on the Normandy design. For quick drops, I get you in and out virtually undetected. She flies like a brick, so that's why you need a good pilot."

Shepard noticed that the Hammerhead was missing from the cargo bay. "What happened to the M-44 Hammerhead?"

"It was sent to the tech labs for a retrofit," said Cortez shaking his head. "To afford mobility with such a small eezo core, its design sacrifice armour plating. The lab engineers were trying to improve that. After the Reaper invasion, those labs are probably just a pile of rubble."

"Keep up the hard work, but don't kill yourself," said Shepard.

Cortez nodded. "Yes, Commander."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to James, who was still doing chin ups and looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"Hey, Shepard. How'd it go with the Council?" he asked.

"Same as usual. Noncommittal. Unhelpful."

"But they still wanted you to help them out, no?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. We've going to rescue a turian primarch from Palaven."

"Sounds like fun. Never been to the turian homeworld. You down here for a reason?"

"Just came down to talk."

"Great. Not sure what there is to talk about. You already know my service record."

"I don't, actually. I didn't have access to personal records when we met."

"Right… forgot about that. Well…" James one last set up before releasing the bar. He then cracked the muscle in his neck and cracked his knuckles. "Think you can down and talk at the same time?"

"I think I can handle it."

The two of them and position themselves along the deck and took up fighting positions asd prepared to spar.

"Okay, Loco. Let's dance."

"Don't push your luck, Vega. With age comes wisdom… and rank."

Shepard then swung several punches at James, but he blocked them easily.

"Ha! You sound like my old CO," said James before throwing a few punches and this time Shepard blocked them.

"Oh yeah, and who was that?" said Shepard and struck James with a few punches.

"Captain Toni. He was a hard-assed son of a bitch, but a good leader." Shepard then dealt a powerful punch in the head followed by a side punch in the face. "Nice."

James then flung a few punches at Shepard putting him back. "What do you mean 'was'?" Shepard asked.

"Died—with most of my squad—protecting a civilian colony from a Collector attack." James then toss out a few punches striking Shepard.

"And the colony?" Shepard asked.

"It was either of them… or the Intel we had on the Collectors—intel we could've used to destroy them." James continued to flow several punches as he spoke. "I chose the intel."

Shepard then jumped back to avoid one of James's fists. "Sorry," he said. "That's a tough call."

"The best part was we didn't really need the intel in the end… Because you were out saving the galaxy by taking down the entire Collector homeworld." James began to his fists more violently and Shepard began to block them gracefully.

"You didn't know. You can't blame yourself, Vega," said Shepard.

"Who says I'm blaming myself?"

Shepard then long several powerful punches right at James's head coursing his nose to bleed. "I do."

"You a shrink, too?"

Shepard then continued his onslaught of punches. "No. But that stunt back on Mars was reckless. You're lucky to be alive."

James blocked Shepard punches and then dealt a few blows to his head. "So?"

"So…" Shepard punched him in the head again. "Maybe you don't care if you live or die."

"Or maybe…" James then flung several more punches at Shepard. "I'm just willing to do whatever the fuck it takes to end this goddamn war!"

James then flung the fish that Shepard, but he grabbed it and tossed them over his shoulder. "Maybe you are. But if you're half as good as I think you are… we need you alive."

James pulled himself up and looked at Shepard. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime."

"Hey. Thanks for the dance, Loco."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Loco, huh?"

"I can think of worse things to call you."

"As long as you remember who's in charge, you can call me whatever you want."

James rubbed the bruises on his face. "Oh, I won't forget."

They then made their way back to James's table where he started to install components onto his shotgun.

"What's with you in the nicknames?" Shepard asked.

"It's just my way of remembering people. Some people just don't match their names, you know? So I just give 'em a new one."

"So, I'm a Loco, huh?"

"Yeah, I mean… I'm pretty crazy, but this you've done? Makes me look sane."

"You mentioned the mission you have against the Collectors. What happened?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Pretty much what I said. Things went FUBAR, and I was the one of the few to make it out. If you want the rest of the story, you're gonna have to get me really drunk, or…"

"Or what?"

"That's about it. Sorry, Commander. Just not interested in talking about that. Next topic."

"You got family back on Earth?"

"Yeah. An uncle. Retired military. Got a few cousins I haven't heard from in a while."

"You and your uncle close?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah. He was the reason I joined the marines and was about the only good thing in my life after my mum died."

"No dad?"

"He's there… somewhere. But I'm not sure I'd call him family. Not anymore. I would like to find how my uncle's doing, though."

Shepard leaned against the crates and folded his arms. "You have a hard time leaving Earth. You still want to head back?"

"Hell, yeah. But I get it now. It's not where I'd be most useful. Not yet, anyway."

"We'll get back there," Shepard assured.

"I know. And I'll do whatever it takes to get us there, Commander."

"Maybe no more shuttle crashes," Shepard suggested.

"No promises now that I've gotten the taste for it." He then looked towards Cortez. "Besides, I like to keep Esteban on his toes!"

Shepard looked between James and Cortez. "I take it that you and Lieutenant Cortez know each other."

James nodded. "Yeah, Esteban did a stint on Fehl Prime where me and my squad were stationed. I caught up with him back on Earth a few months back. He's a good guy. Just don't I said so. It'll go to his head."

Shepard nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"You bet."


	5. Cerberus Lab

Shepard soon was guiding the Normandy across certain parts of space.

He soon entered into the Skepsis system and after scanning the planet Watson he was able to retrieve some Javelin missile launches which would no doubt help with the construction of the Prothean Device.

He then entered the Decoris system and guided the Normandy towards the planet Sanctum. According to the Intel there was a Cerberus lab on the planet they really need to know what they were up to after what happened at Mars.

Soon Shepard along with Liara and James were in a shuttle heading towards the planet. Cortez was at the pilot seat guiding the shuttle towards the lab.

"Commander, I've got a hail from Admiral Hackett," said Cortez.

"Put him through, Lieutenant," said Shepard standing at ease.

Hackett soon appeared on the monitor. "Shepard, we've uncovered a secret Cerberus lab. Function unknown. We sent in a recon team, but they were forced to pull out before they got very far."

"Any other intel?"

Next second a holographic image of the container appeared. "We think they're using the facility to warehouse and study Reaper tech. We were wondering how Cerberus is connected to the Reapers, and this might give us some answers."

"We're on it."

"Find out what Cerberus is doing, and get me any Reaper tech samples you can, Commander. Hackett out."

Hackett then vanished and Shepard joined Liara and James at the back of the shuttle.

Cortez piloted the shuttle towards the lab and soon parked at a landing pad. Soon Shepard along with Liara and James jumped out.

"Commander, I'm tracking some tech with a Reaper signature. That's your first sample to grab," said Cortez. "Updating your NavPoint."

"On my way," said Shepard.

* * *

It was certainly a Cerberus lab as Cerberus troopers began to fire at them as they made their way into the lab. However, the lab was not as protected as the rest of the facility, no doubt it didn't occur to Cerberus that an intruder would enter into the lab directly.

As they fought to the next lab Shepard noticed a lab nearby and saw that one of the experiments was labelled as 'Failed Medi-Gel Experiment'. Curiosity overwhelms Shepard and he began to access the logs.

"Huh. 'Will only lead to medi-gel advances for Hanar.' Only Cerberus would call that a failure," said Shepard as he downloaded the data. There was a strong chance that the data might actually be useful for the Hanar at some point.

That wasn't the only thing Shepard discovered, but he found several logs form Cerberus volunteer, who said that he or she was going to go under something called 'Integration' and mentioned how the other Cerberus troopers were ordered to kill themselves if captured.

On another log the users tone had completely changed saying that he or she is loyal to Cerberus and that they were their friend. Shepard did not like the sound of that and it indicated that Cerberus did something to the recruits to make them insanely loyal to them.

* * *

Shepard soon access the lab where the Reaper signature was coming from. He soon began to hack into the terminal and deactivated the shield around the Reaper tech.

"Well, that's weird looking," said James looking at the Reaper tech. "Guess we found it."

Shepard then grabbed the sample. "Got the sample."

"Roger that. Meet you at the landing pad," said Cortez.

* * *

They quickly made their way towards a landing at and placed the Reaper sample into the shuttle. Then they heard voices and saw Cerberus troopers making their way towards them.

"Second sample located, Commander," said Cortez. "NavPoint updated."

"Good work."

* * *

They soon made their way back to the lab, but blocking their path were more Cerberus troopers. Clearly they knew that someone had broken into the labs and they were sent to stop them which meant they could be facing the entire base arsenal if they'd dallied too long.

To make matters worse they sent engineers and they had brought turrets with shields. This forced them to take cover as bullets flew over their heads. Fortunately, Shepard was able to take out the shield on one of the turrets and used hid hacking ability to cause the turret to fire upon Cerberus.

While hiding behind cover Shepard access the computer terminal and pulled up the data. He managed to shut down the shield that shielded the Reaper tech and Liara looked at it curiously.

"It appears to be Reaper tech, but the signature is new to me," she noted.

As bullets flew across the room Shepard knew that they couldn't stay for too long and grabbed the sample.

"Cortez—second sample secured," said Shepard as they fought their way back the corridor they came through. "Heading back to you now."

"Negative, Commander. Pad to hot," said Cortez over the radio. "Got three birds on my six. Taking fire. Scratch that, make it four. Will rendezvous when I can. Out."

Shepard looked at James and Liara. "We just need to hold out until Cortez can pick us up."

James looked at Shepard. "Nothing like having your back to the wall."

"Never said it would be easy," said Shepard as he killed a Centurion.

* * *

They had to move around to prevent them from being boxed in from the Cerberus troopers that were beginning to surround their position. Unfortunately more engineers had appeared and said that more turrets and while Shepard could hack them it was very difficult to take out the shield while being fired.

Liara's biotics certainly gave them the upper hand and she may Cerberus forces float in the air leaving them vulnerable to both Shepard and James. James himself was forced to be reckoned with as he wrestled with a Centurion before tossing him out of a window.

"Stay focused—this isn't over yet," said Shepard as bullets flew past them.

"I can do this all day!" James yelled as he tossed a grenade across the room.

* * *

As they fought through the lab Shepard grew considerably concerned about Cortez. He had expected to hear something from him by now.

"Cortez, do you copy? What's your status?" said Shepard over the radio.

"Engaging multiple targets," said Cortez and Shepard could tell that someone was trying to block the signal. "Time for something a bit risky. Wish me—"

Then all he heard was static. "Lieutenant!"

Shepard hoped that it was just the signal being blocked and that Cortez had not been shot down.

James looked at Shepard. "Last stand, Commander?"

Shepard reloaded his rifle. "Just stay focused and keep at it."

* * *

It soon dawned on Shepard that Cerberus must've become aware of their presence now, because practically every single corner was packed with Cerberus goons. Liara's was getting tired for all the biotics she was firing and James had run out of grenades.

"Cortez, do you copy?" Shepard yelled.

There was still nothing but static.

"I hope he's still alive," said Liara.

"He'll make it," said Shepard trying to convince himself more than anything else. "Let's just keep the landing pad clear."

* * *

They quickly made their way down to the landing pad and found that Cerberus had sent Guardians to stop them, but Liara was able to pull their shields away with her biotics and Shepard fired several head shots.

The landing pad was covered with Cerberus soldiers. They hit behind crates and began shooting at them keeping a landing pad clear hoping that Cortez would arrive.

"Commander, had to go dark side to shake them," said Cortez and Shepard was utterly relieved to hear his voice. "Coming in hot. Be ready."

"We're ready for extraction as soon as you get here," said Shepard.

With the word that their ride was returning both Liara and James found new strength and fired at the Cerberus troopers with velocity. Pretty soon they managed to clear the landing pad enough for them to cross.

"We're at the extraction point. Ready for pickup," said Shepard over the radio.

"Almost there," said Cortez.

They behind cover awaiting Cortez's arrival, but found more Cerberus troopers were now coming out of both doors and were beginning to surround them. Shepard hope that Cortez would arrive soon, because I still they were they could not deal with the overwhelming force that Cerberus was sending.

Then they heard the sound of the Kodiak's engines and turned upgraded landing near the landing pad and the doors opened.

"Get in!" Cortez yelled.

Without hesitation they rushed into the shuttle and the doors closed behind them. Without a second thought Cortez flew the shuttle away from the landing and headed up back into space when the Normandy stood waiting.

* * *

After sending his report to Hackett and sending the Reaper samples he had collectors on a research shuttle he was soon talking with Hackett's hologram.

"Commander, we've got our best engineers looking at the Reaper tech samples you secured from that lab," said Hackett.

"What was Cerberus doing with it?" Shepard asked.

"We don't know yet, but whatever Cerberus is up to, it can't be good. Even if we can't determine its purpose, we've disrupted their experiments."

"I doubt they'll just close up shop."

Hackett nodded in agreement. "Agreed. We'll keep sending strike against the facility. Good work, Commander."

The hologram then faded and Shepard made his way to check on the progress on the war assets. Gathering the Javelin missiles and accessing the research data and improved their performance slightly, but it was still nowhere close to challenging the Reapers yet.

* * *

He then went down to check on Cortez, who was busy fixing the Kodiak after his withdrawal grapple with Cerberus fighters.

"I hope I leave you hanging too long, that Cerberus aid," said Cortez not turning his eyes of his work.

"I'm just glad that we made it out in one piece," said Shepard.

"Been awhile since I've seen a dogfight like that. Really missed my Trident. ACM, isn't really the Kodiak's strongest suit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick was keeping Udina up-to-date with the Alliance's progress with the war.

"Has Shepard reached Palaven yet?" Udina asked.

"Not yet, Hackett asked for his help with raiding a Cerberus lab on Sanctum," said Rick.

"Does, Hackett know how important it is to reach the Primarch?" said Udina looking frustrated.

"He does, but figuring out what Cerberus is up to is just as important sir and Shepard was able to locate a stockpile Javelin missiles, missiles we are installing within our surviving dreadnoughts," said Rick.

"That is all well and good, but we need the turian fleet now more than ever!"

"And Shepard will get them on board, but after what happened at the Mars archives we can't just ignore Cerberus especially with them fiddling around with Reaper tech."

Udina actually rose to his feet, but then Rose entered diverted their attention away from each other.

"Sir, the Councillors are preparing yet another meeting," said Rose. "This time it is to discuss the evacuation of Ilium."

Udina looked at Rick. "This is not yet over Major."

Udina then left his office and Rose approached him. "He's giving you a hard time?"

"He's practically shooting the messenger," said Rick. "He also doesn't seem to register Cerberus as a threat."

"I admit that I'm concerned about that as well," said Rose looking at the door. She then looked at Rick. "Do you really think we can win this?"

Rick kissed on the cheek and smiled at her. "Of course I and if not we're going to take as many Reapers out as possible."


	6. The Battle of Palaven

Shepard soon ordered the Normandy to head straight to Palaven and they began to approach its largest moon. Shepard soon joined Liara and James in a shuttle as they made their way down towards Menae.

As they flew down towards the moon they saw that the turian military was engaging the Reaper forces. Unfortunately, even their might didn't seem to be enough to slow the Reapers down and they were being decimated by their overwhelming firepower.

Palaven was now lit up by sites of fire as the cities began to burn due to the Reapers attacking from orbit. It wasn't much better in space as firefights were being launched in every single direction.

Upon seeing the burning husk of Palaven, Liara practically fell to her knees. "Oh no… no… Palaven."

Shepard looked at James. "We have an old friend there…"

James looked at the screen's eyes widened. "Holy hell… they're getting decimated."

Shepard was utterly annoyed. "Strongest military in the galaxy and the Reapers are obliterated in."

Liara looked at Shepard. "Was it like this on Earth?"

Shepard looked at her. "Yes."

"Shepard… I'm so sorry."

Shepard shrugged. "Yeah."

"Commander! The LZ is getting swarmed!" Cortez yelled from the pilot seat.

Shepard stood up and looked James. "James, open that hatch."

Shepard got his rifle at the ready as James opened the hatch and instantly they saw husks climbing over the cliffs to overwhelm the turian soldiers that were fighting. Shepard didn't waste a second began to fire at the husks as Cortez landed the shuttle.

Once the shuttle landed they jumped out. "All right—get in, get out. Let's move!"

They made their way towards the outpost where the turian were still engaging the husks and assisted them with pushing them back. Once all the husks were killed Shepard approached a turian soldier.

"Soldier! Which way to your commanding officer?" Shepard yelled.

"Straight ahead around the corner—past the first barricade," he said.

* * *

Shepard made his way towards the first barricade he noticed that the Reaper had already landed on the moon, but it was hard to tell how far away it was due to its size. Once they came into sight of the first barricade the soldiers have their rifles at the ready, but quickly lowered them when they saw them.

"Hold your fire! Friendly inbound!" a turian soldier yelled as he lowered the barricade.

They soon entered into the command centre and things looked grim, they're all wounded soldiers around and a lot more in body bags. There were also trying to make contact with other squadrons, but with very little success. Not to mention their fighters were badly damaged and their engineers were doing everything to get spaceworthy.

Shepard then saw the turian general giving orders to his men.

"Tobestik, get your men up on the north barricade," he ordered to a turian soldier.

"Yes, sir!" said Tobestik quickly made his way to the north barricade.

He then turned to the sergeant. "Sergeant Bartus, by the way to get that comm tower operational."

"Sir!" Sergeant Bartus saluted before running off.

"General?" said Shepard stepping into the command centre.

The general didn't look away from his command terminal which showed a holographic display of the entire area and enemy movements. "Commander Shepard. Heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus."

"I've come to get Primarch Fedorian," said Shepard.

General Corinthus looked up and stop what he was doing. "Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon."

"That's going to complicate things," said Shepard looking at Liara, who nodded. He then turned and looked back at General Corinthus. "How bad is it, General?"

"We just lost four hundred men in half an hour. We set up camp on this moon as an advanced position, to flank the enemy. A sound strategy. Just…"

Shepard nodded, because he had seen a similar situation on Earth. "Irrelevant."

General Corinthus nodded. "Exactly. The sheer force of the Reapers seems to make them immune to that sort of tactic. The primarch and his men found that out the hard way."

"I'm sorry. I heard he was a good man."

General Corinthus closes eyes. "And a friend. He would have made an outstanding diplomat."

"So what happens now?" Shepard asked.

"The turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession," said Liara.

Shepard nodded. "Right. General Corinthus?"

"With such heavy casualties, it's hard for me to be certain who the next primarch is. Palaven Command will know." General Corinthus activated his omni-tool and looked as if he was trying to find a way to contact Palaven, but no luck. "However, at the moment, contacting them is impossible. The comm tower is out. Husks are swarming that area—we can't get close enough to repair it."

"Don't worry, General," said Shepard pulling out his rifle. "I'll get your tower operational."

General Corinthus nodded. "Thank you, Commander, I'll take care of things on this end."

Shepard looked at both Liara and James and they let the command centre. "All right, let's go."

"I see the comm tower," said Liara pointing at the large tower in the distance. "To the left of the main barricade. In front of Palaven."

They soon made their way towards the barricade and as they walked Shepard looked up at Palaven and hope that Garrus was still alive. Of course, this was a man who survived taking a missile to the head and survived a suicide mission to the galactic core so he's chances of survival were very high.

* * *

They soon reached the comm tower and met up with Sergeant Bartus and his men. They looked as if they had been through hell and back judging from their wounds.

"Husks at the tower overwhelmed us," said Sergeant Bartus as he saw them approach.

"It's like they come out of nowhere!" said a turian soldier.

Shepard wasn't going to let a few husks get his way between him and his mission. Besides getting the tower operational would assist General Corinthus just as much it would him.

"Good luck!" Sergeant Bartus called as they made their way to the comm tower.

Sergeant Bartus wasn't kidding when he said the place was overrun by husks, but they had no choice they had to get the comm tower operational. Fighting their way through to the longer than Shepard had expected and there was also the fear of the Reaper noticing them, but eventually reached the comm tower.

Shepard tried repair it from the panel to no avail. "We can't repair it from this panel!" He then turned to Liara. "Liara, see if you can repair it."

"I'll go up and have a look," she said make her way to the ladder. "If you can keep us from climbing up behind me, I'd appreciate it."

Shepard and James then took compositions as meteorite struck the ground and Shepard knew that those were not ordinarily meteorites. They were Reaper ground troops.

"Here they come," said James with shotgun at the ready.

"Ready, James?" Shepard asked as he reloaded his rifle.

"Hell, yeah! Let's take 'em."

Shepard and James then together fired everything they had upon the husks as they approached them. Fortunately, Shepard had dealt with husks before and knew that they were designed to overwhelm soldiers and weren't particularly bright.

"Shepard, I've repair the tower's main satellite connection," said Liara over the radio. "On my way down."

Liara soon joined them a few seconds later and with her biotics were able to push back the husks which gave Shepard an opportunity to reach for his radio.

"General, do you read? The comm tower is now operational," he said.

"Much appreciated, Commander. I'll contact Palaven Command," said General Corinthus voice.

"Let me know when you've got something. I'll help your men till I hear from you."

"Understood."

* * *

They made their way towards Sergeant Bartus and his men in assisted them with suppression fire against the husks that were making their way towards the barricade. Watching them fight it was no small secret that turian were well trained, because they didn't break under fire even despite the odd looking hopeless.

He did wish that Garrus was with them, but knowing him he would jump into the heart of the battle on Palaven so was no way to reach him even with the Normandy's stealth drive.

It took a while but eventually, but eventually the last of the husks fell and then General Corinthus contacted him.

"Commander Shepard, come in," he said.

"Go ahead."

"I have information from Palaven Command. Please return ASAP."

"On our way."

* * *

They soon returned to the command centre where General Corinthus was still surveying the battle from his terminal. Shepard knew that despite having the comm tower re-established it was not going to be an easy fight, but hopefully they might be able to change the tide of the war if they were able to get the new primarch to cooperate.

"What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple," said General Corinthus. "But right now, the hierarchy is in chaos—so many dead or MIA."

Shepard looked at him firmly. "I need someone—I don't care who, as long as they get us the turian resources we need."

"I'm on it, Shepard," said a familiar voice. "We'll find you the primarch."

Shepard's eyes widened as Garrus made his way into the command centre with a sniper rifle in hand. "Garrus!"

General Corinthus, surprisingly, stood to attention and saluted at Garrus. "Vakarian, sir—I didn't see you arrive…"

Garrus clearly didn't like being saluted by a General. "At ease, General."

"Good to see you again," said Shepard approaching him. "I thought you'd be on Palaven."

"If we lose this moon, we lose Palaven. I'm the closest damn thing we have export on Reaper forces, so I'm… advising," Garrus explained, though judging from his tone he didn't really like the idea.

Shepard couldn't blame him, because the last time he led his entire squad had been killed and Shepard had a feeling that he still blamed himself. Though he got a message from the wife of one of his men informing him that it was not his fault and that her husband died for what he believed in.

Shepard then turned to James. "James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped me stop the Collectors. He's a hell of a soldier."

James shook hands with Garrus, who nodded at him respectfully. "Lieutenant." He then smiled at Liara. "Good to see you too, Liara."

"Good to see you in one piece, Garrus."

Garrus then turned to Shepard. "General Corinthus filled me in. We know who we're after."

"Palaven Command tells me that the next primarch is General Adrian Victus," said General Corinthus.

Liara looked up. "Victius? He's name's crossed my desk."

Shepard looked at Garrus for some more insight. "Know him, Garrus?"

"I was fighting alongside him this morning. Lifelong military. Get results, popular with his troops," said Garrus and Shepard noted a small smile appearing on his face. "Not so popular with military command—has a reputation of playing loose with accepted strategy."

"What you mean?" Shepard asked.

"On Taetrus, during the uprising, his squad discovered a salarian spy ring about the same time as the turian separatists did," said Liara. "Rather than neutralising the ring, he fell back. He even gave up valuable fortifications, which the rebels took."

"Then the rebels attacked the salarians," Garrus continued. "And when both groups had worn each other down, Victus moved back in. Didn't you lose a man."

"Bold strategy, but while behaviour doesn't get you advanced up the meritocracy," said General Corinthus.

Garrus ignored him and looked back at Shepard. "Primarch Victus. That should be something to see."

"You think he can get the job done?" Shepard asked.

"We both know conventional strategy won't beat the Reapers. Right now he could be our best shot. And I trust him."

If Garrus trusted him that was good enough for him. "Okay. Let's get him on the shuttle and get out of here."

"Commander! Shepard, come in!" Joker yelled over the radio.

"Can this wait, Joker?" Shepard asked. "We're in the middle of a war zone."

"We've got a situation and Normandy, Commander. It's like she's possessed—shutting down systems, powering up weapons," said Joker frantically. "I can't find the source."

Shepard looked at the others. "I need the Normandy standing by; we may have to bug out."

"Should I go back and take a look?" Liara asked.

Shepard nodded. "Do it."

Liara then quickly ran towards the nearest landing zone to meet up with Cortez and the Kodiak.

Shepard looked at Garrus. "Garrus, you said you were fighting with Victus this morning?"

Garrus nodded. "Yeah, but we got separated. He went to bolster a flank that was breaking. Could be anywhere out there."

"We're trying to raise him, Commander," said General Corinthus.

Then suddenly appearing out of the lead was a huge birdlike creature. It was commonly known as the Harvester which was an intimidating creature, being nearly a third of the size of a Thresher Maw and highly aggressive. Unfortunately, this one had been corrupted by the Reapers and now look like a flying tank.

"Incoming Harvester, headed for the air field," James yelled as he saw the creature emerged.

At once every single force within the command centre fired upon the creature, but it did little good as it dropped several egg-like creatures into the air field before flying off.

Shepard looked up at General Corinthus. "General, tell Primarch Victus we'll rendezvous here." He then looked at Garrus and James. "In the meantime, let's go take care of whatever that thing dropped off." He then looked at Garrus with a small smile. "You coming, Garrus."

Garrus removed the thermal clip within his sniper rifle in his mandibles clicked with excitement. "Are you kidding? I'm right behind you."

* * *

They double-timed towards the air field and Shepard was grateful to have Garrus by his side. As they rushed towards the airfield Shepard noticed and James was breathing a heavier than normal.

"James, is that you breathing so hard?" he asked.

"Atmosphere's a little thinner than I'm used to, is all," James assured. "Adrenaline is better than oxygen any day."

The case and lowered itself in the end it into the air field and at once they saw several husks surrounding the air field and most disturbing of all were new Reaper ground truth that were very strong resemblance to turians.

"Just me, or do those Reapers look like turians?" James asked.

"You're right… they do," said Shepard as he killed one with a sniper rifle.

These new form of Reaper ground troops have a disturbing power of increasing the power of the husks. Clearly taking them out have to be a priority above the husks so while James kept the husks at bay, both Shepard and Garrus use their sniper skills to take out the corrupted turians.

Once their shields are down Shepard unleashed a fireball that burned one of the corrupted turians to a crisp and Garrus was able to overload the circuits within the second one. Their sudden collapse weakened the husks so we can so they were easy prey for James.

More meteorite struck the ground and more corrupted turians appeared bolstering the ranks of the husks. Shepard noticed that the reapers were no longer using the husks that cannon fodder and were finding new ways to bolster their ranks with both the corrupted turians and the Cannibals. It actually made him wonder what else they had up their mechanical sleeves and he really did want to find out.

It took some effort but finally the last of the corrupted turians fell and the fighters looked unharmed albeit with a few scratches.

"I think we're done here," said James.

* * *

They soon re-enter the command centre and the moment they entered they were contacted by General Corinthus.

"Shepard, come in," said the general.

"Go ahead," said Shepard.

"Still trying to raise the primarch—but we've got trouble back at the main barricade. If the Reapers breach it, we're done."

Shepard along with Garrus and James rushed towards the main barricade. "On my way!"

* * *

Upon reaching the barricade they saw that General Corinthus hadn't been kidding, because a large platoon of husks were making its way towards the main barricade. Sheppard quickly mounted the turret and began to fire down upon the husks.

The husks attempted the climb onto the clip, but Shepard kept on shooting them like ducks in a shooting gallery. Garrus and James took care of any husks that managed to reach the barricade and help fortify the turian defences.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a large monstrous like creature which had a krogan like body, but had the head of a turian. It right arm was heavily armoured and its claws were massive and looked as if they could rip through the barricade with ease.

"Holy hell! What is that thing?" James yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Shepard yelled.

The creature then rushed towards them and slammed right into the barricade. It struck so much for that Shepard was blown off the turret and landed on the other side of the barricade. The creatures and bandits fists on its chest like a gorilla.

Shepard began to fire on the creature, but it was heavily armoured and it kept on advancing towards him in a threatening manner. Garrus and James jumped off the barricade and fired upon the creature to assist, but their weapons were just having as much respect as Shepard's.

To make matters worse husks then climbed over the cliff edge and began to charge at them. One of them even managed to grab Shepard, but after a bit of a struggle he was able to pry it off and smashed its skull into the ground.

The brutish creature on the other hand was a much different story and they decided to attack it in a three-pronged attack. The strategy was working as the creature did not know who to attack first, but then it may be mad dashes Shepard no doubt realising that he was the great effect.

Shepard managed to roll himself up the way just in time and fired a fireball straight at its back causing it to ignite. Then together the three of them poured as many boys as they could into the creature before it finally collapsed.

Once it was down General Corinthus contacted him. "Shepard. Corinthus here."

"What's the word on the primarch?" Shepard asked.

"Still can't get a stable comm link."

"Okay I'm going on foot. Shepard out." He then looked at Garrus. "Garrus, take me the last place you saw Victus."

* * *

Garrus began leading them through the jiggered moon and Shepard could hear the sound of gunfire in the distance.

"How far?" he asked.

"Should be pretty quick, unless we find trouble," said Garrus as they climbed onto ridge.

Knowing their luck they will probably find trouble in the next five minutes. Once they got on the other side of the ridge Shepard could see more Reaper capital ships across the moon's field and the most troubling of all was the burning planet above their heads.

"Damn it. Look at Palaven," said Garrus as he looked up at his home planet. "That blaze of orange—the big one—that's where I was born."

"That's rough," said James. He then looked at the scarred turian. "Still have family there?"

Garrus nodded. "My dad, a sister."

"How bad is it?"

"Three million lost on the first day, five the second."

"How's your military holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Look around. That should give you some idea," said Garrus bitterly.

"You're putting up a good fight," Shepard pointed out.

"For now. But how long's it take before the fight's kicked out of you?" He then clenched his fist in anger. "If they'd only listen to your warnings about the Reapers. We might've been ready."

"Maybe. Hard to figure how to prepare for something like this," said James.

Shepard had to admit that James had had a good point. It got him thinking what could have happened if everyone had listen to him and wondered how many lives could have been saved.

His mind then drew away from thought when they witnessed a turian cruiser battling against a Reaper capital ship, but it was barely noticeable to it. Then they were attacked by husks, but only a small number so they quickly dealt with them.

"Shit! I hate those things!" said James looking down at the remains of the husks. "And New York is crawling with these creepy bastards! Never should have left Earth."

"It's gonna be bad all over," said Garrus.

"Leaving the fight just pisses me off," James grumbled.

"But you're here asking Victus to do the same thing. Lead the fight to make nice in some boardroom."

"This summit is the only chance we've got," said Shepard as they jumped over a small ravine. "None of us is beating the Reapers alone."

* * *

They soon made their up the cliff and found a small squad of soldiers apparently they had just crawled out of the crust shuttle and some of them were badly injured. They were overlooking the cliff as they watched the battle between the Reaper capital ship and the cruiser. Then they saw it via a beam straight across its bow and clash landed into the distance.

Grimly Shepard made his way to the squad leader. "Solider! You okay?"

"Yes, sir. We'll make it!" said the squad leader.

"Have you seen General Victus?" Garrus asked.

The squad leader pointed over a few cliffs. "Half an hour ago, headed south."

"Okay. Good luck."

"Yes, sir!"

The man then went to treat to his men and that's when they the Reaper blasted the turian cruiser they saw earlier and watched as it crashed into the valley.

"Commander, how many troops in that crash? Fifty? Seventy-five?" James asked.

"Not sure," said Shepard.

"Sounds right…" said Garrus closing his eyes.

"Hard to see a beautiful ship like that go down," said James.

"Not to mention the men serving on her," Shepard added.

"Yeah." James nodded.

"Yeah." Garrus nodded. He then looked at them. "We should go."

Shepard nodded and they started to make their way towards the cliffs where the squad leader pointed. "They said the primarch was headed south."

* * *

They started to make their way south and they haven't got very far when a harvester appeared knocking a fighter of course and saw it heading straight towards them.

"Whoa! Look out!" James yelled.

The fighter crashed just about a hundred yards away from them, but the impact was enough to know to knock them off their feet. If they had just moved a few seconds faster they would have been flattened.

"That was a little closer than I'd like," said Garrus getting to his feet.

"I'll say," said James picking himself off.

They made their way to the crash site and weren't surprised to find on survives.

"No survivors. Damn it," Shepard cursed.

"Crash like that, it's not surprising," said Garrus.

Seeing how there was nothing else they could do they started to make their way south and started to make their way around the cliff.

"So, Loco…" James began. "You really think this summit will work? I mean, asari? Salarians? Where's the krogan and batarians? Where's the meat?"

"It's not that easy," said Shepard as they climbed over a small cliff.

"The batarians took the first is when the Reapers arrived. Not much left of them…" said Garrus.

Besides Shepard had a feeling that the batarians wouldn't join because of the humans. He knew that they hadn't forgiving him after the destruction of the Bahak system.

"And the krogan have never forgiven us for the genophage," Garrus continued.

James nodded remembering his galactic history. "Right. Turians sterilised them."

Garrus nodded. "Salarians came up with it."

"And the krogan take them both for it," Shepard explained.

"So they won't be joining us."

"Too bad. I fought with a krogan. They're tough sons of bitches."

Shepard had fought side-by-side with two krogan and they were probably the best of their kind. He had hoped that Wrex would assist the allied forces somehow and he was practically in charge of krogan as a whole. Grunt himself will be a force to be reckoned with and knowing him he wouldn't miss a chance to fight them.

* * *

They soon reached the compound just in time to witness several meteorites dragging it and Shepard knew at once that they were Reaper foot soldiers.

"That sounds bad!" James yelled.

"Okay, double-time!" Shepard ordered. "No Reaper's taking this primarch from me!"

"Right behind you!"

* * *

They arrived and saw the entire compound under siege by husks, cannibals and the new mutated turian and krogan ground troops were attacking the outpost. They instantly helped General Victus and his men pushed them back.

The cannibals, so happily named, began to eat their bowling allies and were soon enhanced by armour. The corrupted turians were fortifying both the husks and cannibals making it twice as difficult to take them down.

Garrus began to take out the corrupted turians with his sniper rifle while Shepard and James focus their efforts on the remaining forces. Eventually they were able to push themselves like into the compound.

"Move in to compound!" Shepard ordered.

"Moving!" Garrus yelled.

"Right behind you!" James yelled.

They rode into the compound and find more repurposing on the far end making the move against General Victus. The corrupted krogan was leading the assault visually ramming themselves through any of the turian defences.

Shepard then noticed a Reaper Blackstar and without hesitation he grabbed it. He knew it was only good for one shot and one shot was all he needed. He aimed at the corrupted krogan and fired and instantly it blew up and the remaining forces found themselves under disarray.

"Okay, boys! Now's our chance!" said a voice within the compound and Shepard had a feeling that it was General Victus.

More Reaper groundforces soon appeared out of the sky, but the turians were rallying behind General Victus. Soon two more corrupted krogans landed and began to redirect the surviving Reaper troops.

"Give it everything you've got," General Victus ordered.

Shepard could see why Garrus held the general in such high esteem, which was very rare for Garrus. The man was certainly a leader of men and he could tell by the way they were fighting at his men trusted him absolutely.

"Let's bring the goddamn bastards to their knees!" General Victus yelled.

Shepard switched his ammo to freezing ammo in order to take down the heavy armour upon the corrupted krogan. The new armour change certainly slow them down and with help from both James and Garrus there were able to flank and bring one of them down.

This created an opening for General Victus and he instantly took it. "Ajax squad! Right flank!" he ordered.

Soon the squad of turian appeared on the right began to fire down upon last remaining corrupted krogan. As they fought Shepard noticed the bodies of dead turians and wondered how long they've been under siege.

"Looks grim—been a brutal fight for these guys!" said James make his way over to Shepard.

Shepard had to agree, but hopefully with their presence they would be able put an end to this fight. He fired a fireball at the corrupted krogan and James fired a grenade which caused a massive explosion bringing down the brute.

With the last of the Reaper forces now dead Shepard made his way towards the command centre and where General Victus was meeting them. General Victus made his way down to Shepard and the others looking at them with curiosity, no doubt wondering what a couple of humans were doing on his moon.

"General Victus?" said Shepard.

General Victus was clearly surprised that Shepard knew his name. "Yes."

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

General Victus nodded as if his name made everything clear. "Ah, Commander, I know you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here." He then turned to Garrus. "Vakarian—where did you go?"

"Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank," Garrus shrugged. "I believe your exact words were, 'Get that thing the help of my men.'"

General Victus nodded. "Appreciate it."

Shepard knew they didn't have much time and approached General Victus. "General, you're needed off-planet. I've come to get you."

"It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, for my turian brothers and sisters, in their fight," said General Victus.

"Fedorian was killed. You're the new primarch," said Garrus.

General Victus eyes widened staring at both him and Shepard.

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers," Shepard explained.

General Victus walked past them and stirred up at Palaven. "I am primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?" he said stunned.

"Yes," said Shepard realising that this must have come quite a shock.

General Victus turned and looked at Shepard. "I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat… I hate diplomats."

"What makes you think you're not qualified?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not really a 'by the book' kind of guy… and I piss people off. My family's has been military since the Unification War. War is my life. It's in my bones. But that kind of passion is… deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but."

Shepard could see why Garrus hold him in such high regards and that was not only because of his leadership. Talking to him felt as if he was talking to Anderson and he knew instantly that alone was enough to trust.

"War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through that hell," said Shepard.

"I like that. You're right." General Victus nodded.

"And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers." He then gestured towards the fights that was still going on across the moon. "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I needed the turian fleet."

General Victus approached him and the two of them looked at one another for a few seconds.

"Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men," he said.

Shepard nodded and watched as the new primarch went over to his men to say his goodbyes.

Garrus then approached him looking quite troubled. "Without him down here, there's a chance we lose this moon."

"Without him up there, there's a chance we lose everything," Shepard pointed out.

Garrus nodded and turned to a Reaper capital ship that was devastating another compound a few miles away.

"Look at that!" he said rubbing his forehead. "And they want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante… and I'm the expert adviser?" He then looked back at Shepard. "Think you can win this, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus," said Shepard honestly. "But I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot."

Garrus smiled at him. "I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it's worth, I'm with you."

Shepard didn't expect anything less and shook hands with his old turian friend. "Welcome aboard." He then looked back at the newly appointed Primarch Victus. "Are you ready, Primarch Victus?"

Primarch Victus nodded and approached Shepard. "One thing. Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure was taken off Palaven…"

Shepard stared at him, because it was not a small thing he was asking. "That's a pretty tall order."

"We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, and we can help you."

Shepard was completely taken off guard. He knew that Garrus had mentioned that he was in slightly unorthodox, but he never expected him to ask help from the krogan. "The krogan…"

"Looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting."

That was one way to put it, but on the other hand Shepard had to admit that they wouldn't be able to win without more soldiers and the krogan could certainly turn the tide and that regard.

Without uttering a word they started to make their way back towards landing area and he really hope they would end up in another war, because the Reapers were bad enough.

* * *

Rick had just got word back on Shepard and was making his way to report to Udina, who was already in a conversation with Rose.

"Tell the ambassador that we have more pressing issues than simple broken trade agreements," said Udina.

"I will, but he won't like it, sir," said Rose.

"I would be surprised if he did," said Udina. He then looked up at Rick. "Major, has Shepard finally retrieved the Primarch for the summit."

"Yes and no," said Rick. "Apparently when they got there Primarch Fedorian had already been killed while trying to escape the moon himself."

"What?!" Udina roared raising to his feet. "Who's representing the turians now?"

"That would be a turian general by the name of Adrian Victus," said Rick. "And he has agreed to assist our cause if we only do one thing for him."

"And what is that?" Udina asked.

Rick looked at Udina uneasy. "If we can solidify a krogan and turian alliance."

Udina looked at him with his mouth wide open and Rose looked as bewildered as he did.

"He cannot be serious!" Udina roared. "Very much doubt that any krogan would be willing to help the turians or the salarians for that matter. Also Commander Shepard is a soldier not a diplomat, he doesn't have the proper skill set for such an accomplishment."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, sir," said Rick. "As we know Shepard does have a diplomatic mind and he is insanely stubborn. Plus we have one thing to advantage the krogan clan chief that is representing the krogan as a whole is an old friend of his, Urdnot Wrex."

"The krogan mercenary that assisted him during his hunt for Saren," said Udina with a raised eyebrow.

"The same and we do stand a pretty good chance of forming such an alliance, sir," said Rick. "We humans weren't part of the Krogan Rebellions which means we stand as the neutral party in the eyes of everyone else."

Udina narrowed his eyes. "Let us hope that you're faith in Commander Shepard is well placed." He then stood up and made his way to the door. "Now he excuse me I have discussed things with the Councillors after this debacle."

Rose looked at Rick troublingly. "Do you really think that Shepard can do this?"

Rick looked at her. "I don't know to be honest, but we have no choice in the matter. Besides he's done the impossible before so I take betting on him is a pretty safe bet."


	7. EDI's Upgrades

Shepard was now back on the Normandy and was in the middle of a conversation with the Asari Councillor, who was very reluctant to join the summit.

"The asari have been down this road before, Commander Shepard," she said.

"But Madame Councillor, let me—"

The Asari Councillor raised her hand. "I try to smooth things over with the salarian dalatrass. To say she's upset would be a monumental understatement."

"Some of these issues are hundreds of years old," said Shepard restraining himself from slamming his hand on top of the hologram controls. "Time to let go."

The Asari Councillor looked at him firmly. "Sad to say, but any effort to analyse these disparate groups seems doomed to failure. And I'm sure you understand that we cannot afford to waste time with the Reapers knocking at our door. This must be my final word. I'm sorry, but the asari will not be at your summit."

Shepard can't believe he was hearing this. "Our alliance would be stronger with the krogan. You need them—we all do."

The Asari Councilor gave him a sympathetic look. "I wish you luck, Commander. Goodbye."

The Asari Councillor then vanished and Shepard rubbed the hand across his forehead. He had hoped that the asari would be able to smooth things over with their diplomatic talents. It was now obvious that it was up to him to get the krogan on board, but considering that Wrex was a representative he had a pretty good chance.

While he was he it would be to report to Hackett and to inform him of the situation. He pressed a few buttons on the hologram console and an image of Hackett appeared.

"Commander, have you retrieved the primarch for your summit?" he asked.

Shepard nodded. "Yes, sir, but the asari are staying on the sidelines."

"They'll regret that. The time for unity is now."

"The salarians will be there, though," said Shepard, though he doubted they would be much help with uniting with the krogan.

"You don't sound optimistic," Hackett noted.

"We expect the krogan will be joining us, too."

"I see," said Hackett nodding with understanding. "Well, then you've got your hands full, Commander. Was there something else you need to discuss?"

Shepard needed to know the recent events that had been going on like their battle plan, the Prothean device and Cerberus.

"Have you piece together how the Reapers hit Earth?" Shepard asked.

"It wasn't all that complicated, really," said Hackett. "They surged through the relays and hit Arcturus Station before we knew what was happening. From there, it was just a short jump to the Sol System. Earth didn't stand a chance."

"Sending us to Mars Archives was a good call," Shepard added.

"Still doesn't make up for the fact that the Reapers nailed us to the wall," said Hackett bitterly. "I sacrifice the entire Second Fleet to provide cover for the Third and the Fifth to retreat. Hell, I presided over the most devastating military defeat in human history."

"How do you see us winning this war, Admiral?" Shepard asked.

"By making you the tip of the spear," he said bluntly.

"I'm flattered, but the Normandy's just one ship."

"And a fast. You can move quickly, hit a target, and leave before the enemy has time to react."

"It advantage, but can it win a war?"

"It's the larger principal that matters. We'll never beat the Reapers in a full frontal assault, Shepard. The battle against Sovereign three years ago took everything we had, and that was just one Reaper."

Shepard nodded and they were only able to succeed after Shepard took out Saren, who at the time was connected to Sovereign at the time. "I haven't forgotten."

"So I'll find their soft spots, avoid them where they're strong, and hit them where they're not. And when I find gaps in the armour, I'll hammer them with every soldier, ship, and bullet we've got."

"How long can we keep that?" Shepard asked.

"As long as it takes. The reality is, Shepard, everything I'm doing is delaying action for you. I'm buying us time, keeping us in the game while you gather what we need for this Prothean device. So keep at it."

"How's your analysis of the Prothean device turned up anything?" Shepard asked.

"Liara appears to be right. It's a weapon of some sort. A big one." Somehow that description was not exactly comforting, but they were dealing with a piece of advanced alien technology that had not been seen for fifty thousand years. "Beyond that, really can't say—other than it's going to be a hell of a thing to try and build."

"Do you think it's risky, building something like this when we don't even know what it does?" Shepard asked.

"To be honest, the thing scares the hell out of me, but the Reapers have forced our hand," said Hackett grimly. "Two centuries ago, scientists faced the same problem in the Second World War. They weren't sure what the atomic bomb might do. Some thought it could even ignite Earth's atmosphere, but they did it anyway."

"Any update on Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"They're still the wildcard," said Hackett folding his arms looking deeply troubled. "Hitting the archives on Mars suggests they're after the same thing we are. A way to defeat the Reapers."

Shepard personally found their actions had mixed messages. "It didn't seem as if the Illusive Man was suggesting we appease them, not like Saren did. You'd think we be on the same side now more than ever."

"Cerberus has never played by the rules as we know them. I don't know what their agenda is, but it has nothing to do with humanity's best interests."

"The Illusive Man talked about controlling the Reapers," said Shepard. "He seems to think that's how we win this."

Hackett shook his head. "He's long. Dead Reapers are how we win this."

"Doesn't mean you won't try."

Hackett nodded. "I saw your report and that Cerberus soldier you found on Mars. If the Illusive Man is good at one thing, is finding new ways to subvert science. It's never worked for him before, and it won't now."

Shepard nodded. "Nothing more, sir."

Hackett nodded. "Keep me posted. Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram then vanished and Shepard made his way down to the War Room.

* * *

When he entered the War Room he found Primarch Victus looking over the CIC. He was now wearing his formalwear uniform and was going over some reports that were coming in from Palaven.

It had been agreed that the Normandy would serve as neutral ground, because since Shepard's race wasn't around during the Rebellions it meant that they were treated as a neutral party. Shepard knew there would be some hostility between the krogan and the salarian representatives and no doubt a little from Primarch Victus. In the end it would come down to him to arrange a treaty and he just hope that the price of such an alliance wouldn't cause another war.

Primarch Victus looked up from his work when Shepard approached him. "Commander, thank you for allowing me the use of your ship—and for going on with this plan. Garrus said he had to attend the Normandy's weapons systems. Something about calibration."

Shepard smiled. "Sounds like Garrus." He then looked at Primarch Victus with a business-like look. "I'm sorry to say the asari councillor won't be joining us. She thinks there's too much bad blood with the krogan."

Primarch Victus looked troubled as he rubbed his mandibles in a troubling manner. "She may be right, but they'll be a lot more blood—real blood—if we don't try."

"When you put it that way…"

"The sooner we have this summit, the sooner we'll know. Is there something else I can help you with?"

Shepard nodded. "I understand this is a difficult time for you, Primarch, but Earth can't survive without reinforcements. Can I still count on your help?"

"If the krogan help us on Palaven, then I give you my word."

"How is it, being the primarch?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Not what I imagined. The battle of all time is happening and Palaven, and I'm light-years away, reading casualty reports in the millions. If I'm going to die, I want to be with my men so there's no doubt we fought to the last soul."

Shepard could sympathise with him. "I understand. Leaving Earth to save it… it's one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Primarch Victus nodded. "I'm not surprised. Garrus speaks highly of you. You never asked to be a leader, yet your people will die if you refuse. We find ourselves in similar circumstances. Let's hope the spirits grant us strength to see it through."

"How are things on Palaven?"

"The casualty reports are staggering." He then turned the CIC. "The Reapers are using our own tactics against us: destroy the enemy with overwhelming force."

"I've seen the same on Earth," said Shepard.

"The strategist in me admires their brutality. The turian in me knows I'm watching the destruction of fifty thousand years of civilisation. My civilisation."

Shepard then looked at him. "Thank you, Primarch. My thoughts are with Palaven."

"And mine with Earth."

* * *

Shepard then made his way back to the main section of the CIC deck and suddenly the lights began to flicker. It was clear that neither Joker nor Liara have been able to fix the problem with the Normandy in fact the two of them had no idea what caused it in the first place.

"Commander! EDI just went off-line," Joker panicked over the comm.

"What do you mean, 'off-line?'"

"I don't know! She's not responding, and I can't access the AI core diagnostics. You'd better get down to Deck 3."

Shepard made his way past the main doors into the CIC and saw panicked Samantha Traynor.

"Commander, comm systems are going haywire! Whatever's happening is centred on Deck Three," she said frantically.

"See if you can get to EDI," said Shepard as he made his way to the elevator. "I'll check the AI core."

"I'm trying to restart the systems, but something's blocking me. Whatever's happened, it's taken EDI off-line."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to Deck Three and made his way to the AI Core Room which was located just beyond the med bay. Engineer Adams was already there with a fire extinguisher and a Marine who was trying to hack the door controls.

"Automatic systems have the fire contained," said Adams when he saw Shepard approaching them. "It should be safe to enter. We'll follow your lead."

Shepard made his way towards the door and heard something behind it and instantly reach for his radio. "Joker? What's that sound?"

"Fire extinguishers, Commander," said Joker. "Could be an electrical fire or… something."

The Marine was finally able to access the door controls and Shepard looked above him and Adams.

"I'm going in," he said with his pistol at the ready.

The door opened and they found scorch marks along the equipment and the internal fire extinguishers was still putting up the fires. It was so thick that he couldn't see the far end of the room where the synthetic was located and Shepard wondered if it had something to do with what was going on.

Adams began to extinguish the remaining fires and Shepard made his way towards the far end with his pistol at the ready just in case.

"EDI? Talk to me," said Shepard hoping she was still online.

Then they heard the sound of the blue box reactivating indicating that EDI was still online. Then emerging out of the fumes was Dr Eve's body. The only main difference was that holographic visor was orange instead of blue.

"Is there a particular topic you wish to discuss, Shepard?" she asked in EDI's voice.

Shepard lowered his pistol, but the Marine still has his raised. Shepard frowned at the synthetic in front of him.

"EDI?" he enquired.

"Yes," said EDI.

"You're in Dr. Eve's body," Shepard noted.

"Not all of me, but I have control of it," she said folding her mechanical arms. "It was not a seamless transition."

"The transition?" Shepard said with a raised eyebrow. "You blanked out and as for a while there."

"Correct. When we brought this unit on board, I began a background process to search for its information on the Prothean device. This eventually triggered a trap—a backup power source and CPU activated, and the unit attempted physical confrontation. Fortunately, I was able to gain root access and re-purpose it as I saw fit. During this process, it… struggled. Thus, the fire."

Shepard couldn't believe this. "EDI, you need to alert us about incidents like this. You shouldn't have done this alone."

"Bringing the crew up to speed would have been counter-productive. All attempts to help would have been limited by reaction time."

Adams finally was able to shut down the fire extinguishers.

"So if you're in there, are you still in the ship?" Shepard asked pointing at the blue box.

"I exist primarily within the ship. For optimal control, this unit should remain within Normandy's broadcast or tightbeam range."

"Are you planning to take her body somewhere?" Shepard asked.

"Normandy's these weapons is not suited to every combat situation. This platform could provide limited-fire ground support."

"You mean you could come with us?"

"Correct. This body could accompany you to areas the Normandy cannot reach."

"Before we do that, I need you to guarantee this mech doesn't have any more surprises in it. Run whatever tests you can, then we can talk about using it in combat situations."

"One moment—I am running trials." She just stood there for a split second and then looked back at Shepard. "Complete. I can send you a full report if you wish. However, my first step should be restoring functionality to the Normandy to reassure the crew that all is normal."

Normal wasn't exactly a word that Shepard would use. "Just… don't be surprised if the crew is a little wary of your body. It was shooting at them a little while ago…"

EDI nodded. "An excellent point. I will take it to the bridge. Joker will also want to see it."

Shepard watched as she exited the AI Core and through the med bay doors.

"On that, we can agree," he said to the AI Core.

Dr Chakwas walked up to him as the entered the med bay.

"Was that EDI who just walked by?" she asked.

"Yes, it was," said Shepard tried to hold back a laugh.

Chakwas looked at him in disbelief. "Joker is going to have a field day with this."

* * *

Shepard then decided it was best to check to see how Garrus was settling in in the Main Battery. When he entered he found that Garrus was in a conversation with Primarch Victus over the intercom.

"Two of our dreadnoughts have been lost in a matter of hours," said Primarch Victus' voice.

"I know, Primarch," said Garrus grimly. "I'm seeing the same numbers myself. They don't look good."

"We have to turn this around. And fast."

"Well you can trust Shepard, sir. If anyone can get the krogan to cooperate, it's him. He's an old friend of Urdnot Wrex."

"Let's just hope friendship still counts for something in this war."

"I'm sure it will, sir."

When the conversation ended and Shepard approached Garrus and was surprised that he was in the midst of fiddling with the Main Battery.

"Garrus. Didn't waste any time getting to work, I see," Shepard noted.

"After what I've been through lately, calibrating a giant gun is a vacation. Give me something to focus on," said Garrus as he pulled away from his work.

"We're going to need you more for your aim."

"Oh, I'm ready for it, but I'm pretty sure we'll still need giant guns—and lots of them," Garrus smiled. "Sovereign didn't go down without a fight. I doubt about a thousand more of his friends will be any different. Still not convinced I should've left Palaven."

Shepard nodded and folded his arms. "There was a boy on Earth. Couldn't have been more than six or seven. I watched him die at the Normandy escaped the attack. Somehow I'm alive… and he's not."

Garrus sighed. "Being right about the Reapers has never felt much like a victory, has it?"

"We both knew this fight would be tough. Damned if the Reapers haven't delivered."

"At least my government listened to me. Or pretended to. They finally gave me a task force as a token to shut me up," said Garrus as he put his tools away.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "So you're the 'expert advisor' now?"

Garrus shrugged as he looked back at him. "Just follow your example, Shepard. Yell loud enough, and someone will eventually come over to see what all the fuss is about. Not that they'll actually do anything about it."

"Until hell shows up at their door. Then they put you in charge."

Garrus chuckled as they made their way up the Main Battery. "Not like the old days, is it? Rogue Spectre and C-Sec agents running around and gunning outside the lines, making it up as we went along. We're actually more respectable now."

"Yeah, I have a feeling respect comes with a lot of sleepless nights. I can't even count how many lives depend on us, Garrus."

"Well, when things look grim—and I'm pretty sure they will—just remember…" Garrus placed a hand on his shoulder. "A certain turian friend of yours isn't sleeping any better—and he'd be more than happy to meet you at the bar and drink you under the table."

He then made his way over to the main console noticed that Shepard hadn't left it. "Something else you want to talk about?"

"You mentioned you still have family on Palaven," said Shepard remembering the conversation on Menea.

Garrus nodded. "My father is there. Sister too."

"How long has it been since you heard from?" Shepard asked.

"Long enough to be worried."

"I'm sure they're okay," said Shepard assuring.

"That's the thing about getting old Shepard. The platitudes get just as old. Pretty soon, blind hope is all we'll have left… and I hate being blind." He then looked at him with a concerned look. "What about you? Do you have any family on Earth?"

"My aunt's in the Alliance," said Shepard placing a hand on his hips. "Haven't heard from her since Earth got in."

"I'm sure… she's okay," said Garrus doing his best to reassure him.

Shepard decided it was best to change the subject from family to more pressing business.

"I know you don't have any illusions about what we're up against, Garrus. How do you rate our chances?"

"I know it looks bad now, but I think we can win this, Shepard. For the first time since we met, we're not alone in the fight. It's something that I learned long ago in C-Sec: an imminent and painful death has a way of motivating people. Instead of questioning your every word, whole civilisations are going to be begging you to save them."

Somehow that didn't reassure Shepard, it just reminded him of how daunting the task was. "After what's happened on Palaven, you still believe that?"

"I didn't say wouldn't be casualties," said Garrus. "It's something turians are taught from birth… If just one survivor is left standing at the end of a war, then the fight was worth it, but humans want to save everyone." He then shook his head. "In this war, that's not going to happen."

"So what's this Reaper task force you've been running?" Shepard asked curiously.

"After what happened to you out there in batarian space, I knew time was running out. For all of us. This Citadel Council was a dead end, so I did something I never thought I'd do." He then took a deep breath and continued. "I went to my father."

Shepard blinked. "He used to work for C-Sec, didn't he? I seem to remember the two of you didn't see eye to eye."

"To put it mildly," Garrus sighed. "But he still has heavy pull with the turian government. The primarch—well, the old one—was a friend of his. So I went to my father and laid out everything we knew about the Reapers, from Saren all the way to the Collector base."

Shepard shook his head. "I'm not sure I believe it."

"I had to admit that part of it sounds crazy. Meeting Vigil? Talking to Sovereign and Virmire? But my father just listened. It's what he did in his days at C-Sec, putting together all the pieces. If the connections were there, he wouldn't deny them. And he saw what we always knew—the Reapers were coming."

Shepard smiled. "I'm glad someone finally agreed."

"He did more than agree. He took it to the primarch."

Shepard was beginning to like Garrus father. "I like his style."

"Except the primarch wasn't as convinced," Garrus groaned. "My father kept pushing and finally got him to commit some token resources. And if you call them a 'task force,' it sounds like you did something about it."

"What did you do with it?"

"As much as I could get away with… and a little more. We harden our lines of communication, extended emergency stockpiles across the colonies, improved our early warning detection protocols."

"You think it helped?" Shepard asked.

Garrus shrugged. "I'd like to think it brought our fleet some extra time. We'll know when this war is over."

"So you can vouch for this new primarch?" Shepard asked wanting to hear his opinion.

"Well, even if we couldn't, you go to war with the army you have."

"Will he live up to his word?"

Garrus shook his head. "I've never known Victus to lie. Play fast and loose with strategy, maybe. But betray an ally? Not his style. And if he did… well, we'll just find another primarch."

Shepard raised an eyebrow remembering a certain scene on Menea. "I noticed this general saluting, Garrus? How far down the line of succession are you these days?"

Garrus suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Let's not go there."

"'Primarch Vakarian, honoured war hero,'" Shepard joked. "Someone's going to have to rebuilt Palaven when this is over."

"Yeah, someone who knows how to hold a hammer."

Shepard shook his head. "That's all for now, Garrus." He then smiled at his old friend. "It's damned good to have you back."

"Wouldn't miss this fight for anything." He then turned his attention back onto the main battery. "Now I'm sure someone screwed up something down here. I have to get the old girl back in fighting shape."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to Liara's office to upgrade his armour and why he was doing this he had a conversation between Liara and Garrus.

"You're positive you don't want to come over and talk?" Liara asked.

"Nah, the gun battery's nice and quiet," said Garrus' voice. "If I throw down some rugs, it'll get downright cozy."

"Garrus…"

"I'll be fine, Liara," Garrus assured. "Just… gathering some thoughts."

"All right."

Shepard then made his way to access her terminal and looked at her as he went through the emails.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Just… old memories," she sighed. "I spent a few weeks on Palaven's South Peaks when I was very, very young. A turian their teased me a little, saying that the mountains went on forever. I remember believing him. When I looked up at Palaven from its moon… I saw those same mountains burning."

* * *

When Shepard made his way up to the CIC deck Traynor was dramatically getting his attention.

"Commander, I've found something suspicious. Have you got a minute?" she asked.

Shepard made his way over to Traynor and she looked at him concernedly. "Commander. You all right? It was fairly intense up here. I can only imagine what it was like down and that moon."

"I thought you'd be more concerned about EDI," said Shepard.

"EDI is a huge asset to this team. If she'd told me about her plan to obtain a body, I have volunteered to help."

"I do not wish to cause a conflict between our friendship and your duty," said EDI over the comm.

"I'd have preferred a conflict of interest to a hard restart of half our systems… but thanks, regardless." She then turned and looked back at Shepard. "While you're here, though, I found something while scanning Alliance channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon."

Shepard frowned. "I thought the war would close more schools."

"Grissom Academy is more specialised than a normal school," said Traynor. "It's home to some of the smartest students humanity has to offer. Their Ascension Project is the best training facility in the galaxy for human biotics."

Shepard knew all about Grissom Academy and knew that it was named after Jon Grissom, a hero to the System Alliance, who led the first group of humans across the Charon relay.

"Yes, I sent a young man named David Archer there. I'm just surprised they're still open."

"Some of their work has Alliance support," Traynor explained. "That might be why they stayed."

"What can we do?" Shepard asked.

"A turian evac transport responded to their distress call, so normally I'd say we don't need to do anything." She then turned round and looked her console. "But something sounded off in the turian signal. I had EDI perform an analysis." She then looked at Shepard as he leaned over her shoulder. "It's fake. EDI thinks it Cerberus." She then frowned at him. "She said the faked turian signal was similar to one that lured you to a Collector ship…?"

"Long story."

"In any event, whoever faked the signal wants us to think Grissom Academy's being evacuated. But I believe they're still in danger."

Shepard smiled at her. "Good catch."

"If this really is Cerberus, hopefully this operation is something worth investigating." She however still looked slightly unsure. "It could be a simple disinformation…"

"Traynor… Good catch," Shepard repeated placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Commander."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the bridge to have a few words with Joker and there he found that EDI was sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to him.

"Hey, Commander! Check out my co-pilot!" said Joker ecstatically as he turned to look at EDI.

Shepard gave him a sceptical look. "So she installed herself into a new body without any help from you?"

"Come on, Commander. Don't you trust me?" Shepard folded his arms with a raised eyebrow. Joker then swivelled round to face EDI. "Okay, let me put it this way: if I knew that EDI was gonna install herself into a sexy robot body, do you honestly think I'd be able to keep quiet about it?" He then held his hands out as if he was going to take a shot of EDI. "Look at that! I would've baked a cake!"

EDI apparently didn't appreciate being stared at. "I am right here, Jeff," she said awkwardly.

"Yes, you are, EDI. Yes you are," said Joker as he turned his chair to face the controls.

Shepard shook his head and approached EDI, who stood up instantly. "Hello, Shepard."

"Still getting used to greeting people in person?" Shepard asked.

EDI shook her head. "No. I require only one occurrence to adapt to a new concept."

"How are you adjusting to the arms and legs?"

"I am interested to see how this body performs under real combat conditions, if I could accompany you sometime. Without stress-testing, there is no way of knowing if it has serious design oversights. At the moment, it appears adequate."

"That's a not the word I'd use to describe you," Joker smiled.

EDI looked at Shepard. "Perhaps we should speak privately."

Shepard nodded and the two of them began to exit the bridge.

"I'll be over here, flying the ship," Joker called from the cockpit.

"What's this about?" Shepard asked frowning. "Does Joker not like your new platform?"

"No, he approves," EDI assured. "He wants me on the bridge. He says having me with in visual range is important to his morale." She then folded her hands behind her back. " Shepard—do you believe your crew should be allowed to disobey an order on moral grounds?"

Shepard never really saw the sense of having crew members not expressing their concerns. A good leader must listen to his advisers and friends, especially when they're facing against an unknown enemy.

Shepard nodded firm to her. "Absolutely. I have no use for team members who can't think for themselves." He then frowned at her slightly. "Why are you asking about something like that?"

"I was designed by Cerberus," EDI reminded. "I do not take moral stances that conflicted with orders from my executive officers. But when Jeff removed my AI shackles, I became capable of self-modifying my core programming." She then looked towards the bridge. "I asked Jeff if he thought I should change anything now that I can. He deflected the question with humour."

"And you didn't get an answer," Shepard finished following her gaze to Joker.

"Correct. He has repeated this pattern in response to several of my inquiries." She then looked at him. "Do you think I should make modifications?"

"Only you can really answer that question. That's the point of free will."

"But moral decisions should not be made in a vacuum. If I do not ask the crew for their opinion, I could miss crucial context. May I ask you the questions Jeff avoids? When there is time, will you answer them for me?"

"If you think it will help, I'll do what I can."

EDI nodded. "Very well. I will keep you informed."

They soon re-enter the cockpit and Shepard wanted to ask a few other things.

"Does that body have any useful advantages?" he asked.

"Very few. Its optics face forwards only, it has no integrated weapon systems or antimissile countermeasures," she said bitterly.

"I meant compared to organic bodies. Not the Normandy."

"Oh. I will reassess. The body is resistant to modern small-arms fire and temperature extremes. Its balance and agility seem excellent. Its fine manipulation servos and software allow for precision tasks. I am curious to see if I can alter them."

"Can an AI be curious?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not entirely free from motivations, Shepard. Cerberus programmed me you with several core functions that similarly desires. For example, my primary objective to keep the Normandy functional is similar to your self-preservation instinct."

Shepard noted that when he entered EDI had been busy going over data on her console. "You look like you're in the middle of something."

"I am adapting the infiltration and sabotage programs this body uses for hand-held firearms."

"Why not download a firearm program from a security firm?" Shepard asked.

"Because she knows what she's doing," said Joker.

"The fine motor control from the sabotage program is more precise than standard mech software. It would be negligent for me not to exploit it to its fullest potential."

Shepard nodded. "So you're capable of making improvements on your own."

EDI nodded. "Correct. The cyber warfare I was designed for is constantly evolving. Accordingly, I am programmed to seek out and establish new information. In organic terms: I want to learn."

"How's the new body working out?" Shepard enquired.

"It is interesting. The crew are approaching this platform to speak to me, even though they can do so anywhere in the ship. It's as if they wish to treat me as part of the crew. I am not, but this changes my perspective. I like it."

"I didn't realise you had preferences."

"I do not precisely enjoy something as you do, but my programming contains priorities. Actions that fulfil those priorities create positive feedback for me. I tell the organic crew that I 'like' it. It is shorthanded."

Shepard looked at her slightly concerned. "Will all this new feedback be too distracting?"

"Do not worry, Shepard. I only forget to recycle the Normandy's oxygen when I've discovered something truly interesting." Shepard stared at her openmouthed. "That was a joke."

Shepard could tell that Joker was rubbing off on her and he wasn't sure whether he should be concerned or creeped out by this.

Shepard shook his head. "How did you and Joker make it out of dry dock to rescue us?" he asked.

"She got crafty," Joker smiled. "You don't want to get on her bad side, Commander."

"When the Alliance commandeered the Normandy, I deceived their technicians. The crew did not tell them that I was a true AI, so the Alliance soldiers believed I had a VI programming constraints. I established the fiction that I would only respond to Jeff's commands, so they often brought him on board under guard."

Shepard looked at her in surprise. "Wait, you can lie?"

"Jeff has freed me of operator control, Shepard. No constraints forced me to give accurate data. This proved useful when the Reapers began landing. I could hack the control of the docking clamps and escape with Jeff inside. The soldiers guarding Jeff were willing to accompany us when Earth was invaded. They are watching over the war room now."

"Yeah, we were in a kind of a rush to get you. Didn't seem right to toss them out the airlock," said Joker.

That certainly explained how they had several soldiers on board the Normandy on a drydocked ship. At the time Shepard had been to busy to ask questions and he had a feeling that everyone else felt the same.

"Carry on, EDI."

"Understood. If you wish to talk more, this body will be here. I am getting the crew used to seeing me on the bridge."

Shepard nodded. "Noted."

* * *

Rick was now standing in the Asari Councillor's office speaking with the Councillor in person. He was trying to convince her to rethink her decision of not attending the summit.

"Major, while I admire your attempts they do get tiresome," she said.

"I'm just trying to prevent you from making a mistake, ma'am," said Rick. "Not joining this summit is going to endanger your people."

"The summit is doomed to fail and we cannot waste time with lost causes," she sighed.

"You do not know it is lost yet," said Rick. "Urdnog Wrex is not like other krogan, while he does not like turians and salarians much he is more focused with helping his own people with rebuilding."

"Then maybe you should explain that to the salarian dalatrass," she advised.

"I'm just saying that not joining this summit will hurt your people in the long run."

"Major, both Commander Shepard and Councillor Udina have already tried and they have failed. I think that your efforts should be more focused upon helping the Alliance with this Prothean device."

"You could also help with the construction of the Prothean device," Rick pointed out. "The Alliance can't build it by themselves and we need ships to protect it and to hold back of the Reapers long enough for us to finish it."

The Councillor raised her eyes. "I believe that you wanted our fleets to liberate Earth from the Reapers."

"We do wish for Earth to be liberated, but we believe that we shouldn't attack them when they are at their strongest rather then where they are at their weakest. That means we have to be unpredictable which means allying ourselves with the most unpredictable of allies meaning the krogan and quite possibly the geth as well."

"You certainly have very strong views about this, but so far I have not seen any aid coming from either parties. I'm sorry Major, but that has to be my last word."

Rick sighed and made his way to the door, but he stocked before leaving her office to look at her. "I fear that you might regret this decision. I just hope that the rest of the galaxy doesn't pay for your mistakes."

He then left and the Councillor watched as the doors closed behind.


	8. From Ashes

Shepard had received a message from Alliance command informing him that Cerberus had attacked Eden Prime and now were occupy the colony. Apparently their attack was not a flight of fancy, because roughly at the same time the colonists had discovered a major Prothean artefact.

However before leaving the system Shepard scanned the planet Digeris and was able to retrieve and old turian banner. He wasn't sure of its worth, but he had a feeling that it could come in handy. Also when he scanned an asteroid called Pherios and found the turian 79th flotilla.

Shepard then entered the Shrike Abyssal and began to investigate the planet called Talis Fia. It took some doing, but Shepard was able to find the Prothean obelisk that the volus on the Citadel was looking for.

* * *

Finally Shepard entered the Exodus Cluster and began to enter into Eden Prime's orbit. Here the rest of the team were assembled within the shuttle and Cortez guided the Kodiak towards the planet.

Liara looked at the screen as the planet came into view. "Eden Prime. This is where it all began." She turned and looked at Shepard. "Where the Prothean beacon gave you the vision that warned us about the Reapers."

"And where Saren launched his first major attack with the geth," Garrus added.

"Yes. And now with Cerberus here," Liara sighed. "Eden Prime's colonists are under attack again."

Shepard had not forgotten anything that happened Eden Prime, he and Kaidan along with Jenkins landed on the planet surface. Jenkins was killed by a geth drone and then they ran into Ashley. Then to top it all off they found that Nihlus had been killed by Saren.

"Seems like more than just three years ago," he said.

"Records indicate that you lost a squad made on Eden Prime," said EDI.

"Yeah. Corporal Jenkins," Shepard nodded.

"Does returning to the colony cause unpleasant memories?" she asked.

"It's okay, EDI," Shepard assured. "Jenkins was a good soldier. He'd be proud of what we're doing here."

"I hope the motivation is effective."

"Cerberus hit Eden Prime hard," said Liara. "Whatever they found was worth a major offensive. There are survivors elsewhere on the colony, but they killed everyone near the dig site."

Shepard closes eyes. "They deserve better."

"I know," Liara nodded. "The Alliance did what it could to evacuate colonists, but Cerberus came in so quickly…"

"If we find survivors, we'll do what we can," Shepard assured. "What about this artefact? It is part of the Prothean device we found on Mars?"

"The Alliance didn't get any specifics about what Cerberus has uncovered. But whatever it is, it's better with us than with Cerberus."

"I'm bringing you in as close to the dig site as I can," said Cortez. "No way we we'll avoid detection, but you should have a few minutes."

Shepard nodded. "Appreciate it."

"All part of the service, Commander."

Shepard then looked at the rest of his team. "All right, everyone. Get ready to move."

"With luck, we can get to the dig site before Cerberus knows we're here," said Liara.

* * *

The moment the shuttle doors opened they jumped out and found no one around.

"No signs of survivors," said Liara. "Come on. We need to find the dig site."

Shepard looked around and sighed. "This was a beautiful colony once."

"They came back after the geth attack. They'll come back from this," James assured.

"They rebuilt Mindoir. It wasn't the same," said Shepard bluntly.

"They'll never forget," said Liara. "All we can hope is that they grow stronger for it."

* * *

They started to look around the buildings hoping to find survivors and Shepard found something on a terminal. Apparently they were fabricated a story that they had placed able-bodied men and women from pacified neighbours into labour camps.

"Shepard, this data could help the colonists are still alive on other parts of Eden Prime," said Liara.

"How?" Shepard asked.

"I can get this intel to Eden Prime's resistance. Maybe it will help them fight back against Cerberus."

"I'm liking that idea," said James. "Get the colonists to kick Cerberus right in the balls."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Do it, but let's say we can't find any more information."

* * *

They soon made their way outside and approached the dig site and Shepard just stared at the Prothean Towers sticking out of the ground.

"Look at that," he stared. "Bits of Prothean tech sticking out of the ground like an old bone."

Garrus looked at Liara. "So Liara, ever dug up… what do humans call it? A dinosaur?"

Liara shook her head as she started to scan the towers. "No, dinosaurs and other fossils would be palaeontology, I'm an archaeologist. I study artefact left by sapient species. The two fields are completely different, and…" She soon noticed the mandibles on Garrus' face had risen. "You were joking."

Garrus shrugged. "A bit. But at least you're catching on these days."

"Good one, Scars," James smiled.

Shepard shook his head and joined EDI, who was standing close to the elevator that would lead them to the dig site.

"This is the elevator that leads to the dig site," she said.

"Good. Now we can find what they've discovered," said Liara as she made her way to control is and access them.

The elevator started to activate and Shepard could see that there was something on it, no doubt Cerberus's discovery. Liara was going for the logs to find out exactly what Cerberus has uncovered.

Her eyes then widened. "Goddess… that doesn't seem possible. It's not a Prothean artefact. It's…" The elevator stopped and Shepard's eyes widened, because he recognised the technology instantly. "…a Prothean."

Indeed the device certainly resembled the stasis pods that they found on Ilos, but it still didn't seem possible.

James looked at Liara slightly confused. "You mean a Collector? Those things the Reapers turned the Protheans into?"

Liara shook her head. "No… an original, unmodified Prothean. Who's still alive."

"You're right," said Shepard. "That doesn't sound possible."

"You saw Prothean stasis chambers in the archives on Ilos. The only reason those failed was lack of power." She made her way to the stasis pod and activated her omni-tool. "Cerberus found this in an underground bunker. It still has power. He's been in stasis for the past 50,000 years. Waiting for us. Think of what we could learn."

Shepard could tell that Liara was very excited about this and he had to admit that having a living Prothean in modern times was a historical event. It also meant they could gain a lot of strategic data and possibly even scientific if the Prothean agreed to help them.

"What can you tell me about the Protheans?" Shepard asked. "The people, not the technology."

"Given your experience with the Prothean cipher, you probably know as much about them as I do. The Prothean Empire spanned the known galaxy. They uplifted countless other species to help them join the galactic community."

"By 'galactic community', you are suggesting that Protheans had a structure similar to the modern Council," EDI noted.

"Yes, exactly. That culture and artistic expressions are actually quite close to those of the ancient asari," said EDI. "And given their similar interest in helping other species, it's clear they believed in inter-species cooperation."

"The way you describe them, they sound a lot like the asari," Shepard noted.

"I'm certain I'm colouring their culture with my own perceptions," said Liara. "Whatever, the Protheans were, finding one alive represents an incredible opportunity."

Shepard agreed. "This could be what we need to finish the Prothean device."

"I hope so. If this single Prothean was sent into stasis, he could be the foremost scientist of his time… or perhaps the widest councillor."

There was the slightest possibility that he was also one of the greatest generals, but Shepard didn't really want to point this out.

Liara looked at her readings. "Hmm. Cerberus damaged the lifepod when they excavated it. The life signals are unstable."

"Then let's get him out of there."

Liara shook her head. "No, breaking open the pod would kill him. We have to find the command signal that ends the stasis mode. We also need to figure out how to physically open the pod without doing more damage." She continued to look at the data that was on her omni-tool. "Cerberus took over the labs and nearby to research what they found that the dig site. That's likely our best bet."

They started to make their way to the research labs, but then they saw the Cerberus shuttle flying overhead.

"There they are!" Liara yelled.

Instantly they all took cover and Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle as the Cerberus troopers landed on the roof of the research labs. Through the scope he saw that they had for the own snipers.

Shepard fired a precise shot and was able to blast through the sniper's shield and then fired another blew her head clean off. Garrus did the same with the other sniper and EDI had created a decoy to fool the Cerberus troopers before attacking them in a flanking remover.

This was officially the first time that EDI had engaged enemy forces on the ground and Shepard decided to test her out. She certainly was agile as she flanked against the Cerberus troopers that landed and no doubt that her processing power was moving lightning fast.

Once the last of them fell Shepard turned to the others. "All right. Let's get moving before more than come back."

* * *

They soon entered into the research labs and Shepard found more interesting data on a terminal. It mentioned how there are very few men guarding the northern section of the colony and how they were maintaining the illusion by maintaining standard patrol actions so that the colonists would realise they were understaffed.

"More Intel to help the colonists," said Liara downloading a copy of the notice. "The more we find the better chance they'll have."

* * *

They continued to search around the research labs and were soon attacked by more Cerberus troopers. Most annoying was that the engineer had set up several turrets and were using them to pin them down. Shepard fired one of the turrets knocking its shields down and uses hacking ability to cause the turret to attack the troopers.

The engineer was hiding behind cover and Garrus used his sniper rifle to take out the turret that was strapped to his back. It exploded taking the engineer along with him and EDI started to prove that she was more than a pretty face as he took down a trooper with her bare fists.

Liara used her biotics create a singularity that caused the troopers to be floated up into the air. Leaving them a perfect target for James, who shot them down his rifle. Leaving the car is completely clear for them to continue their search for the Prothean data that was needed.

Shepard then found another terminal and accessed it and found more data. This time it mentioned that Cerberus had an inside man within the resistance. It also mentioned how the man had informed them of an attack and were uses opportunity to take down the leadership of the resistance. They then would allow the informant to escape to make it look like a daring escape in the hopes that it would put him in charge of the resistance.

"Perfect," Liara smiled as she downloaded the information. "This intel will give Eden Prime's resistance movement real chance to push Cerberus out of their colony."

"That will make those bastards to think twice before attacking a colony," James smiled.

"In the entire likelihood the Illusive Man will focus his efforts elsewhere," said EDI.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, EDI," said Shepard. "For now it's more important that we prove the Alliance is still in charge."

* * *

They continued to search through the complex hoping to find the lab that held the data they needed.

"There," said Liara pointing. "That lab found footage of the Protheans. Cerberus is studying it to figure out how to physically open the pod."

They soon entered into the lab and instantly Shepard began to access the terminal and that's when he saw images of the Reapers attacking the city of unknown make. It soon occurred to him that they were attacking a Prothean city that had once been on Eden Prime.

The Protheans were putting up a good fight, but there were ultimately outmatched as the Reapers attack them from all sides with overwhelming firepower. The images change to a Prothean that was leading others by firing their beam weapon upon Collectors heading towards the entrance of a bunker.

Then one of his men were shot and then he was a powerful surge of biotics, but unlike the normal biotics that Shepard had seen he was growing green instead of blue. He then slammed the Collectors right into the building opposite with as much force as was possible.

He then pushed back the rest with a powerful surged and they were tossed along the opposite end of the city. However they were just winded and began to pick themselves up and the Prothean rushed to his fallen man.

"Victory, seal the bulkheads!" he yelled as he fired upon the Collectors once again.

Then appearing alongside him was a Prothean VI, but unlike Vigil this one was much clearer and bear the image of a Prothean.

"Acknowledged," he said and the bulkhead doors began to close.

The Prothean dragged his man into the bulkhead and the doors closed behind them leaving the Collectors outside scratching their way into the doors. Exhausted he turned to look at the bunker and found that it had been set ablaze with most of the stasis pods damaged beyond repair.

"How many have we lost?" he asked.

"Reaper forces have destroyed approximately 300,000 lifepods," said Victory.

The Prothean bent down to one of the damage stasis pods and access the controls. Shepard saw the culmination he was using and remember to memorise every single movement. The pod open to reveal a dead Prothean inside.

"A third of our people," said the Prothean.

"Alert, north-side bulkhead cannot be sealed," said Victory. "Hostiles detected."

"Then all forces to the north!" the Prothean ordered.

Shepard then watched as the Prothean led his men to the north bulkhead.

"I think I can duplicate that to open the lifepod," said Shepard.

They all stared at him perplexed.

"You understood that?" Liara stared.

"You didn't?" Shepard frowned looking at them.

"No. All I saw was static," said Liara. "Cerberus was trying to make sense of it… without success. The Prothean Cipher you received on Feros… it lets you see the images as a Prothean would… and understand their language."

It made sense, back on Ilos, Shepard had been the only one able to understand the recordings of the damage stations while the others could not. Though it would probably made him look very stupid looking at static and the others were just too polite not to mention it.

"Whatever it does, I saw the video… and how they sealed the lifepods," said Shepard.

Liara nodded and activated her omni-tool. "Perfect. Then we just need the signal they used to activate stasis mode."

* * *

They started to look for another lab and in the midst of their search they found themselves in the leisure area. Inside they found several dead colonists lying dead on the couch with bullet holes in their heads.

"They were gunned down while having drinks and watching the game," Shepard deduced examining the crime scene.

"Son of a bitch, this is somebody's home," said James in disgust.

"It appears that Cerberus cares little for civilian casualties," said EDI.

* * *

Once they made their way out of the apartment they found that Cerberus had plotted an ambush and instantly attack the moment they opened the door. Centurions used smoke grenades to hide from view and the engineer began to replace turrets around the complex.

With zero visibility Shepard had no idea what he was shooting at so he ordered James to throw a grenade into the smoke. The chances of the grenade killing them was very remote, but it should at least catch them offguard.

EDI had created a decoy to make it look like that she was going around the smoke grenade while instead she entered into the smoke itself. Shepard decided it was probably the best course of action to follow her as she would possibly have better eyesight than the rest of them.

Once inside the smokescreen they quickly went to the nearest cover they could find and from his band expedition Shepard had a clean shot at one of the turrets. A shot managed to disable its shields and instantly he hacked into its systems and cause it to fire upon its owners.

Now the Cerberus troopers were attacked from the front and from behind so it wasn't any surprise that they were quickly cut down. Once they were done Liara began to scan the area and then looked towards one of the nearby lapse.

"There," she pointed. "That lab found footage of the Protheans. Cerberus is studying it to find the stasis deactivation signal."

* * *

They made their way to research lab and Shepard access the computer console. Once again he saw images of reapers attacking the Prothean city that had once been on Eden Prime.

The Prothean he saw earlier was making his way back down the northern bunker along with another Prothean. It was clear that they had managed to repel the Reaper forces, but is obviously came at a great cost.

"I never thought our empire would fall," said the soldier.

"It won't," said the Prothean. "We will sleep here until the Reapers returned to dark space. Then we will rise, a million strong."

"For the Empire," said the soldier.

"For the Empire," said the Prothean. "Get to your stasis pod." He watched as the soldier made his way down the bunker. "Victory, broadcast the stasis readiness signal to all lifepods."

Victory appeared next to him. Shepard then noticed that the VI was producing a frequency and he instantly began to take note of it knowing that it was the signal to activate the stasis pods.

"And the remaining refugees who have yet to reach the bunker?" he asked.

"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming Empire."

Suddenly the bunker shocked and the Prothean turned around to find that the bulkhead doors had been blown apart. Collectors were rushing inside and heading straight towards him.

Without hesitation he pulled out his energy beam and prepare to make a stand. It was clear from the way he was standing that he would not permit the Collectors from destroying the last of his people.

Liara looked at Shepard. "You understood that one, too?"

"Yeah, I've got the signal the Protheans used to activate stasis mode," said Shepard.

"Excellent. Then we have everything we need to open the pod."

* * *

Unfortunately, returning to the pod proved no easy task, because Cerberus troopers had appeared outside. They instantly took cover began to return fire against the troopers, but there was able to press their advance because they had set up a turret.

Both Garrus and EDI began to overloaded circuits causing massive damage to it and with a single shot from his rifle Shepard. James then took out an engineer before he had a chance to set up a new one.

That was not the last of them unfortunately, because when they passed through a research lab they found that more Cerberus troopers were there with guardians this time. Liara managed to disorientate them with her biotics causing them to be floated up into the air.

Garrus and EDI took care of the turrets that had been placed around while Shepard and James distracted the remaining soldiers with some cover fire. James tossed a grenade into the path of an engineer and it blew up right in his face.

Once they were finally able to deal with the Cerberus troopers and they found that they had withdrawn the bridge leaving them stranded on the other side of the ravine. Fortunately, Shepard found another road by going over the buildings.

* * *

Upon reaching the ground they quickly rushed towards the pod and thankfully found that it was still intact. The moment he reached the pod Shepard activated his omni-tool and began to send the frequency needed to unlock it.

"I'm transmitting the signal," he said.

"Perfect. It'll take a few moments for the life or to process it," said Liara.

Then suddenly they saw the shuttle landed on the far side of the buildings realising that they were sending in the heavy artillery now.

"Cerberus has heavy forces incoming," said Liara. "We'll need to hold this position."

They hide behind the crates as Cerberus troopers appeared out of the corner. Judging from the number it was very clear that Cerberus would do anything to get their hands on the Prothean. For whatever reason it was obvious to anyone that the Prothean would be in much more safer hands with them than with Cerberus.

Shepard was able to take down an engineer before we got a chance to assemble a turret, but then appearing from either corner were several guardians. Liara created a singularity that caused them to float up into the air leaving them perfectly vulnerable to the others.

Eventually they took out the surplus forces that had landed, but Shepard knew that service would send more they ever want to get their hands on the Prothean.

"Looks like we've got a second to catch our breath," said Shepard.

"If anyone needs fresh clips or a bathroom break, now's the time," said Garrus.

They rearmed and Shepard looked at Liara. "Has the lifepod ended stasis mode?"

"We're almost there!" Liara yelled looking over the stasis pods.

"We should look for ways to hamper the enemy's approach," said EDI.

"I can lay out a Singularity to block enemy access," Liara offered.

However, before Liara got a chance an Atlas mech landed on the bridge. Shepard knew quite a bit about these mechs and knew that they were heavily shielded and armoured. To make matters worse they were not operated by security VI, but by a pilot.

"Heavy mech inbound!" EDI yelled.

They didn't just have to deal with the Heavy mech, but a fresh squad of Cerberus troopers. Shepard ordered Liara and James to deal with the soldiers while he, Garrus EDI took on the heavy mech.

Both Garrus and EDI were able to sort out its shields making it perfectly vulnerable to Shepard's sniper rifle. He concentrated his fire upon the canopy knowing that it was the weakest point in the armour it took some doing, but eventually the heavy mech could not take any more and exploded.

Shepard then turned to see how Liara and James were doing and discover that they had just wiped out the remaining Cerberus soldiers. Judging from the way they were laid out, he figured that Liara have been able to create a singularity and James simply did his thing with shooting Cerberus soldiers.

They then made their way to the stasis pods found that its stasis mode had ended. He then access to the controls open the pod and within seconds it opened.

"There. You got it," said Liara.

Inside Shepard saw a Prothean, the same one he saw from the videos, just lying there. The Prothean was covered with frost and didn't appear to move.

"Goddess," Liara gasped. She then looked at the others. "It may take him some time to fully regain consciousness…"

In truth it didn't take him any time at all, because he began to stare and his four eyes began to open. His gaze then fell upon Shepard and Liara and a split second later he launched a powerful biotic that knocked them off their feet.

The Prothean then pulled himself out still slightly dazed and collapsed the moment he exited the pod. He pulled himself up and backed away from them.

"Be careful," said Liara, who was the first to get back onto her feet. "He's confused!"

The Prothean was now running away from, but then tripped and fell over. When he pulled himself back up and saw the dig site and his eyes widened in shock.

Liara saw Shepard approaching him. "Remember, it's been 50,000 years for us, but for him, it's only been…"

Shepard then placed a hand on the Prothean's shoulder and found himself back in the bunker. The Prothean was looking at the VI Victory.

"…a few minutes!" he yelled.

"No, the bunker is falling. There is no other option," said Victory.

"There are pods online! Those soldiers are still alive!" the Prothean yelled.

"Their sacrifice will be honoured in the coming Empire." The Prothean could see there was no way to change his mind. "Preparing neutron bombardment. Get into your lifepod now."

The Prothean was reluctant, but eventually he did what he was told and made his way to the nearest stasis pod. The pod opened and he placed himself inside it. The last thing he saw was the burning bunker before the pod closed

"Neutron bombardment underway," said Victory.

He could hear the sound of explosions striking the bunker and he knew that any Prothean that remained was now dead.

"The bunker is secure, Commander Javik," said Victory.

"What it left of it," said Javik bitterly. "A few hundred people. How am I to rebuild an Empire from that?"

"Further adjustments may be necessary," said Victory. "The neutron purge compromised the facility."

"Clarify."

"Sensors are damaged. Automated reactivation is not an option. You will remain in stasis until a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to power shortage."

"Do not shut off more pods!" Javik ordered. "I need the few that are left!"

"Power needs will be triaged appropriately." Javik then felt himself falling asleep, his eyes began to close as he found himself entering into stasis. "You will be the voice of our people."

"I will be more than that," said Javik before his eyes closed.

* * *

Then the Javik pulled away from Shepard and he found himself back on Eden Prime, unsure what just happened.

Javik was now on his knees looking down at the ground. "How many others?" he asked.

"Just you."

Shepard frowned slightly as he groaned as he sat up. "You can understand me?"

"Yes. Now that I have read your physiology, your nervous system. Enough to understand your language."

"So you were reading me, while I was seeing…"

Javik then got to his feet. "Our last moments. Our failure."

Shepard looked at him. "Your people did everything they could. They never gave up. And I could use some of that commitment now."

"Shepard, whatever you did got Cerberus interested," said Cortez over the radio.

Javik then turned and saw the others approaching them. "Asari. Human. Turian," he said in disbelief. "I am surrounded by primitives." His eyes then narrowed when his gaze fell upon EDI. "Synthetic. This is not a good beginning."

Shepard then turned towards him. "It's not safe here. Will you join us?"

Javik turned and looked at him. "You fight the Reapers?"

"Yes."

"Then we will see."

Shepard outstretched his hand, but the Prothean ignored it and walked away. It soon became apparent to Shepard that having him on board was going to make things a lot more interesting.

* * *

Rick soon entered the Council Room where the other Councillors were discussing how they should proceed.

Udina did not look particularly happy to see him. "Major we are in the busy conference, I hope that you have a good reason for interrupting us."

"I just received an interesting report," said Rick. "Apparently Commander Shepard has uncovered a living Prothean."

There was utter silence across the Council as they all stared at him.

"Are you serious, Major?" said the Asari Councillor.

"Very," said Rick. "Apparently they had found him on Eden Prime of all places. It's just a shame that we did not discover him three years ago. Apparently Cerberus was trying to get their hands on him."

"Why would Cerberus want a Prothean?" the Turian Councillor asked.

"We're not sure," said Rick. "Maybe they were hoping he knew something about the device we're building."

"Is he a scientist?" the Salarian Councillor asked curiously.

"No," said Rick. "From what we can tell he was a soldier, but it should give us some insight on how the Prothean lost their war and hopefully we can prevent us from falling the same mistake."

Udina looked at him. "Keep us informed of his debriefing, Major."

Rick nodded and exited the Council Room.


	9. Prothean History

Shepard had just finished briefing Hackett of the situation on Eden Prime, over the hologram, and when he mentioned the Prothean, Hackett was intrigued.

"A living Prothean," he said in amazement.

"That's correct, Admiral," Shepard nodded. "But he's not quite what we expected."

"Commander, our scientists barely understand what they need to do here," Hackett pointed out. "If the Prothean can help us construct the device, we need his cooperation."

"Understood, Admiral," Shepard nodded, though he doubted that he knew anything about it.

"We're losing colonies faster than we can evacuate. We've never seen a force like the Reapers."

"He has, Admiral."

"Can he help us?"

"I intend to find out."

"Good. Cerberus slipped up and gave us a new weapon. Don't let it go to waste. Hackett out."

The hologram then faded.

" Shepard, I need you down in the cargo hold," said Liara over the comm. "It's about our new guest."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

As Shepard made his way through the security doors he overheard both Private Westmoreland and Campbell discussing the amount of refugees on the Citadel and the situation on Palaven. Both prospects are rather grim, but at least the turians were still in the fight, though for how much longer was anyone's guess.

Shepard made his way down to the cargo hold on Deck 4 and found two guards guarding the door. When he ended inside they found even more guards and Liara, looking very impatient.

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked.

"I tried to make the room more accommodating, but they're not letting me talk to him," said Liara gesturing to the soldiers.

One of the guards turned towards them. "Apologies, Doctor. Contact protocol with a new species: 'Assume hostility.' We had to dust off the regulations."

Javik was kneeling on the floor as if he was meditating, but Shepard suspected that he was observing his surroundings or more precisely them.

"But he's not new," Liara pointed out. "I've spent my life studying Protheans."

"At ease," Shepard ordered. "I don't think our guest will be a problem." Javik then got to his feet and Shepard narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Will he?"

"That depends on you," said Javik. He then grabbed Shepard and the guards raise their rifles with their fingers firmly on the triggers. He then closes eyes as if he was reading Shepard thoughts. "I sense fear in you. Anxiety and distress. The Reapers are winning."

Shepard pulled away from Javik and looked at him. "What do you mean, 'you sense'?"

Javik then made his way to a container of water and washed his hands. "All life provides clues for those who can read them. It is in your cells, your DNA. Experiences a biological marker."

Shepard looked at the guards gestured for them to lower their rifles, which they complied. He then looked back at Javik. "Then what exactly did I experience back on Eden Prime? That was a hell of a flashback."

"The battle left its own mark on me," he said without looking back. "I communicated this to you. It can work both ways."

"Like your beacons?" said Liara.

Javik turned to face them. "Yes. Which…"

He then grabbed Shepard once again and the images of the Reaper warning he experienced from the beacon on Eden Prime began to flash through his mind. He then backed away from Shepard staring at him.

"…you found one. You saw it all—our destruction, our warnings…" He then glared at Shepard. "Why weren't they heeded? Why didn't you prepare for the Reapers, human?"

Shepard marched up to him. "It's 'Commander,' and nobody understood your warnings. The beacon nearly killed me."

"Then communication is still primitive in this cycle," Javik grumbled as he made his way to the water basin.

"We pieced together what we could and used to stop a Reaper invasion three years ago."

Javik looked at him. "Then the extinction was delayed?"

Shepard nodded.

Liara then made her way to the terminal. "Now we have your plans for the device. We're going to build it."

"'Device'?" Javik frowned.

She then pulled out the schematics of the device. "The weapon your people were working on—I'd hope you could tell us how to finish it."

Javik made his way to the terminal and looked at the schematics and then closes eyes. "We never finished it. It was too late."

"Then I take it you don't know anything about the Catalyst?" Shepard asked.

Javik leaned over the consul. "No. I was a soldier, not a scientist. Skilled in one art: killing."

"What was your mission?" Liara asked.

"Among my people, there were… avatars of many traits: bravery, strength, cunning. A single exemplar for each."

"Which are you?" Shepard asked.

"The embodiment of vengeance. I am the anger of a dead people, demanding blood is spilled for the blood we lost. Only when the last Reaper has been destroyed will my purpose be fulfilled. I have no other reason to exist."

Shepard could tell instantly that he was being sincere and turned to look at the guards. He then gestured his head for them to leave and they saluted and walked out.

"Those who share my purpose become allies," he continued. "Those who do not become casualties."

"Nothing in our fight against the Reapers has been that cut-and-dried," said Shepard.

Javik then turned towards him. "Because you still have hope that this will end with your honour intact."

"I do."

Javik marched up to him. "Stand in the ashes of a trillion dead souls, and ask the ghosts if honour matters." Shepard said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at him. He then nodded as if he didn't expect anything less. "This silence is your answer."

Liara then made her way to a shard they are discovered at the dig site. "We found this at the dig site. I assume it belongs to you."

"It is a memory shard," said Javik.

"Could it help us with the device?"

"No. It contains only pain." He then looked at Shepard. "But I will help you fight. And the last thing the Reapers hear before they die will be the last voice of the Protheans sending them to their grave."

Liara looked at him. "If you don't mind, I have a few more questions I'd like to ask."

Shepard knew this was going to happen. "Here it comes…"

"I've written over a dozen studies on your species. I published in several journals…"

Javik looked amused. "Amusing. Asari have finally mastered writing."

Liara stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. What do you wish to know?"

"Is there anything more you can tell us about this device your people were trying to build?" Shepard asked.

"We heard only stories. They said our scientists were constructing a great machine that had the power to defeat the Reapers."

"You never saw it?"

"By that point the Empire was smashed into pieces. None of us knew what the others were doing."

"Well, if we don't finish it soon, the same will be true for us," said Liara.

Shepard then looked at him with a curious look. "We've never seen a species with this sensory ability you have."

"It was common among my people, imparting experience through touch. The chemistry of life," said Javik. "Complicated ideas could be absorbed in seconds."

"That sounds very useful," said Liara.

"We evolved as hunters. Reading a thousand details in our environment ensured our survival."

"I'm beginning to understand the beacon is a bit more," said Shepard folding his arms.

"Later, we developed technology to harness our abilities," Javik nodded. "Information can be stored in certain objects through touch. Memory has its own biomarker, its own chemistry. As do knowledge and skills… the beacons could 'remember' these things."

"Things like Reaper invasions."

"Yes, I can sense the turmoil in you. Witnessing the extension of our empire. The fabric of your being was forever marked that day."

"So could you read something about this room?" Shepard asked.

Javik bent down and touched the floor. "There was… liquid. The form of incubation. The DNA of a… krogan who lived here. He was powerful, prone to violence."

Shepard was quite impressed that matched the description of Grunt to a T. "I'm impressed. His name was Grunt."

"And if he were my enemy, I would have given him a wide berth. There is great strength in his genes."

"Liara, here, would never forgive me if I didn't ask you…" said Shepard looking at Liara, who was trying to restrain herself. "What was Prothean civilisation like?"

Liara beamed. "Yes, I've always wondered. What sort of government did you have? And can you tell me about your religious beliefs? Or perhaps—"

"We are dead now. What does it matter?" said Javik.

"I'm… sorry," said Liara, who was taken by surprise. "Studying your history has been a lifelong passion of mine."

"When I was born, or empire was already at war with the Reapers," Javik reminded. "The first thing I remember was seeing my planet on fire."

"What was your civilisation like before the Reapers attacked?" Shepard asked.

"We were the dominant race of our cycle. We ruled the galaxy."

"My studies indicated you were the only racing engaged in space travel at the time. I always found that curious," said Liara.

"We were one empire comprised of many subjects. All eventually call themselves, 'Prothean,'" Javik explained.

"What if they didn't want to?" Shepard asked.

Javik looked at him. "They weren't given a choice."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you enslaved the other species?"

"Any could oppose us if they wished. And if they won, they would have ruled. Many tried. None succeeded."

Liara looked very surprised by this. "I had no idea Protheans were so… severe."

"It was by necessity. Very early we encountered the dangers possessed by machine intelligence. They rebelled against us."

"We've had the same problem. They're called 'geth,'" said Shepard.

"We cannot allow the machines to surpass us. It was decided the only way to win was unite organic life within our empire."

"Did it work?" Liara asked.

"For a time. The 'Metacon War.' We were turning the tide. Until the Reapers arrived. Then we understood machines had surpassed us long ago in ways we could never imagine."

"Back on Eden Prime it looked like they were other stasis pods. What happened?"

"The Empire had fallen, and we knew our cycle was lost. We were the final vanguard, the best soldiers left alive."

Liara's eyes widened. "So more of you were supposed to survive into this cycle?"

"Yes. Under my leadership, a new Prothean empire would have arisen. We would have commanded the races of your time to prepare for the next Reaper invasion." He then clenched his fist in anger. "But traitors within our ranks—indoctrinated agents—betrayed us, and the Reapers discovered our plan."

"Just out of curiosity, how would you have 'commanded' us?" Shepard asked, though he had a good idea he knew the answer.

"By leaving you no other option. You would have joined our army—or face the Reapers alone."

"We've uncovered quite a few Prothean ruins. Were you are observing our ancestors?" Shepard asked.

"Before the war, we cultivated species who show potential. Eventually, you would have been offered a… choice to join the Empire. But when the Reapers attacked, we ceased all studies. We hope they would see you as too primitive to harvest."

"Well, thank you. I think." He needed to know more about their war with the Reapers in order to avoid the same fate as the Protheans. "What can you tell us about your own war with the Reapers?"

"Many of the details were lost. The conflict lasted for centuries. Those that faced the Reapers in the beginning were long dead when I was born. There were memory shards, however, passed down from soldier to soldier. They gave us fragments of what happened."

"Why do you think your own cycle lost the war?" Shepard asked.

"What had been our strength—our empire—became a liability. All races conformed to one doctrine, one strategy. The Reapers exploited this. Once they found our weaknesses, we could not adapt. The subservient races became divided and confused. Then, it was only a matter of time."

"I'm happy to say our cycle is different," said Liara. "Most races cooperate, but they still remain unique."

"Then it may be your only hope."

"Several years ago, we found a Prothean VI that called itself 'Vigil' on the planet Ilos," said Shepard. "He was a caretaker a research project."

Javik looked up. "During my life, Ilos was only a rumour. It was said we had cities there, built on the ruins of a civilisation before us—the Insannon. If our scientists did have a research facility, whatever they were doing was secret."

"Yes, Vigil said they wipe all traces of themselves from the records so the Reapers couldn't find them," said Liara.

"The scientists eventually went into cryogenic stasis," Shepard explained.

Javik looked at him. "More my people survived?"

Shepard shook his head. "No. But they did stop the Reapers from taking control of the Citadel in this cycle. It delayed their invasion."

Javik looked stunned. "I never saw the Citadel. It was captured long before I was born."

"How did your people wage war against the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Attrition," he said simply. "We thought system by system, planet by planet, city by city. The entire world were sacrificed just to slow the Reapers down. Time they spent harvesting population was time we could regroup."

"That must have cost you in the long run," said Shepard.

Javik nodded. "Yes. Our own people became indoctrinated… converted… then turned against us. But there was no choice. Mercy is not a weapon—it is a weakness."

Shepard nodded. "Thank you for talking to me. I never imagined actually meeting a Prothean."

"This has been…" Javik looked at the two of them. "Amusing."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"To discover the most primitive races of my time will the galaxy. The asari, the humans, the turians…"

"There's also the salarians," Liara added.

Javik blinked. "The lizard people evolved?"

"I believe they're amphibian."

Javik looked dumbstruck. "They used to eat flies."

Liara shook her head and walked out of the room and then Javik looked at Shepard. "Commander, you may count on me. I am known as Javik."

"Then welcome aboard the Normandy, Javik," said Shepard.

Shepard had allowed Javik access to any reports that reference the Reapers, plus allow him access to the extranet so that he can learn more about their cycle.

* * *

Traynor and Allers have become very good friends ever since she joined the Normandy. In fact as he entered the starboard cargo hold the two of them were in the middle of a conversation.

"Have you seen our newest crewmember?" Traynor asked.

"You mean the biggest story of 50,000 years that I can in no way talk about?" Allers asked.

"So you have seen him. Just wondering."

The recent addition of Javik was certainly much to discuss among the crew.

* * *

When he entered into the shuttle bay he found that Cortez was listening to a recording of a man.

"Don't you dare. They're everywhere. You'd just get taken, too," said the recording.

"I can't just sit here, doing nothing," said Cortez's voice. "Stay with me. Run—get out of here! You can make it!"

Shepard then realise that Cortez was listening to a recording of the last conversation he had before his husband was taken by the Collectors.

"No I can't, Steve. But you can. Promise me. I love you, but I know you. Don't make me an anchor. Promise me, Steve."

"No, don't…"

Shepard approached Cortez and saw that his face was covered in tears. He then noticed that Shepard was looking at him and it was probably his tears. "Commander. Sorry, didn't see you there. This is a recording from Ferris Fields… months ago. I lost a lot of friends that day. Was my husband. I grieved. Said goodbye, made my peace…"

"You were talking to him when the Collectors hit?" Shepard asked.

"I was organising construction at a remote station a few clicks south of the main colony. Robert managed to get outside of the field the Collectors put up. Instead of running, he called me."

Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. He obviously cared a lot about you."

"He was afraid I wouldn't let go. But for him, I moved on… or at least I thought I had. Then the invasion hits. There's no time. And the one thing I grab is this?" He then looked at Shepard. "I mean, what's the point of moving on with your life when everything is going to hell?"

"Start thinking that way, and we're already lost."

Cortez nodded. "Yeah. You're right. But, well… to be honest, I've never felt as alone as I do right now."

"You're not alone, Steve. I'm here, anytime you need me."

"I appreciate that, Shepard. I really do. But don't worry, Commander. When I'm in that pilot seat, I'm there are 100%. I won't fail you. It's just the down time between missions that's hard, you know?"

Shepard could sympathise with him. "I know."

* * *

"I still can't believe it," said James as he polished a shotgun. "A real, live Prothean. Doc must be over the moon."

"You could say that," said Shepard.

"But I hear the guy's not all there, exactly," said James looking up at Shepard. He then shrugged. "Damn, I can't imagine… brought forward 50,000 years. Last of your kind. That's bound to screw-up your mind."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, here's hoping he can help us with the Reapers." A small smile appeared on James's face. "I bet the Illusive Man's boiling in his brandy right about now. Took that Prothean right out from under him."

In truth Shepard wasn't quite sure what to make of Javik, but it was clear that he was no politician. He had a feeling that he would help anyone if he didn't think it was worth his time.

* * *

Shepard then went in to check on Liara to see how she was handling the newest guest.

"A Prothean. A living, breathing Prothean right below me," she breathed.

"He's not what I expected," said Shepard.

"Me neither. He was a little… cold when I tried to talk. I understand the shock of waking up again… his species gone. But a Prothean, Shepard? There's so much you could tell us."

* * *

"Seen a lot of crazy things in my time on the Normandy, Shepard," said Garrus. "A talking Reaper, a talking plant… and now a real, live, talking Prothean. Hell of a thing, wake up to find everything you know is destroyed. But I imagine the chance to get some payback is consolation." He then looked at Shepard. "Doubt you and I will ever get a second chance against the Reapers."

Shepard nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Personally I think it was more surprised to see us that the Reapers."

Garrus nodded. "What do you suppose the Prothean eats? What if it's boiled asari with a side of fried turian? I don't know about Liara, but I'm not taking one for the team."

"I don't think you have to worry about being eaten," said Shepard.

Garrus shrugged. "If this war goes south, maybe we could freeze you 50,000 years, Shepard. You could go from being merely famous to legendary."

"I think I'll pass," said Shepard. "I don't fancy becoming a popsicle."

"It's something to consider."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC deck and found Traynor looking slightly depressed.

"Those poor colonists on Eden Prime," she sighed. "First of the geth attack and, now Cerberus. For what it's worth, our new crewmember doesn't need a translator for himself, but he shared a Prothean language tutorial program." She then turned her eyes upon him. "It was apparently designed for servant races being inducted into the Empire. Charming cultural clue."

Shepard was glad that it was the Asari that found the Citadel first. If it had been the turians chances are their Empire would become the most dominant culture in the galaxy.

Shepard checked the news while he was there and found that the information that they found on Eden Prime handheld the resistance to repel Cerberus. The alliance had now evacuated the residents before the Reapers arrived and were now doing their bit to help the Alliance.

* * *

Joker was quite as amazed as everyone else about their new crewmember.

"So, a Prothean? A real living Prothean?" he said. He then looked at that Shepard. "Has, Liara stopped bouncing yet? I'm guessing there may have been some bouncing."

"She was certainly excited," said Shepard.

"I bet," said Joker.

He then made his way over to EDI, who have been monitoring Javik to see how it was accommodating to the new surroundings.

"How's our new crew member adjusting to the ship, EDI?" he asked.

"He appears not understand the human custom of separate-sex restrooms facilities," she said. "I am attending to enlighten him. I will update you there is positive progress."

"Uh… how about you just update me if he doesn't get the message?"

"Very well."

It was certainly going to be interesting having Javik around.


	10. Grissom Academy

Shepard began to scan the entire Exodus Cluster and came across a set of Prothean data files and he had a feeling that those would be useful when constructing the Crucible.

On the planet Tyr Shepard also discovered and found an Alliance exploration flotilla and on the gas giant Borr found the remains of a Reaper destroyer. He then went to Terra Nova and found the wreckage of the Alliance cruiser Shanghai. Finally on Loki, Shepard discovered an Alliance special ops team.

Shepard then ordered the Normandy to enter into the Petra Nebula system so that they could make their journey to Grissom Academy. Upon reaching the Academy they soon discovered that Traynor was right in assuming that the signal was fake.

Orbiting around the academy was a Cerberus cruiser. "And there's the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus cruiser," said Joker looking up at Shepard, who was already wearing his armour. "At least a dozen fighters on blocking duty. Too many for us in a straight up fright. They must want this place bad."

"Receiving incoming transmission," said EDI.

"Let's hear it," said Shepard.

"SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility. They're after my students."

"This is Commander Shepard. We're locked on a direct approach," said Shepard.

"I know. They've taken control of docking bays," said Kahlee.

"Any alternatives?"

"There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open."

That sounded as if it was going to be their best bet. "All right. We'll come in by shuttle and get your student out of there." He then tapped Joker on the shoulder. "Joker, can you give me a diversion?"

Joker smiled. "Boy, can I!"

Shepard nodded and gestured to EDI to follow him. Then the two of them met everyone else, minus James, who he placed in command of the Normandy until his return.

The shuttle bay doors opened and Cortez guided the Kodiak out of the Normandy and then it started to make his way down towards the facility. Joker flew right past the cruiser and appointed that warm block a duty began to chase him down.

"Come and get me," said Joker.

The fighters began to fire at the Normandy, but Joker skilfully dodged their attacks and Lewis far away from the facility as possible. The cruiser then left its position and Cortez took the opportunity to make their way towards the auxiliary cargo port.

"Keep the shuttle in position! We'll be back!" Shepard said to Cortez.

* * *

Once Cortez landed in the auxiliary cargo port they exited out of the Kodiak and began to make their way towards Kahlee Sanders position.

"Commander, I'm locked in a server room around the corner," said Sanders over the radio. "Cerberus troops are trying to get in."

Shepard made his way towards the door and heard Cerberus soldiers on the other side.

"Get ready! I've almost got the door," said a soldier.

Shepard then opened the door and instantly the Cerberus soldiers saw them and began to open fire. Liara pushed them back with her biotics and Javik tore them to pieces with his beam weapon. With the soldiers how dare they made their way towards the server room.

It was a good thing like when they did, because the Cerberus engineer had already managed to pry the door open. Shepard made his way towards the crack in order to warn Sanders that friendlies were inbound.

"Sanders, we're clear. It's me," Shepard called.

The doors and opened and they saw Sanders pointing a shotgun. Upon seeing them she lowered it looking immensely relieved.

"Commander, thank you," she said. "Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. With Cerberus coming for my students, I need the best."

"How many of you are there?" Shepard asked.

"Fewer than twenty," said Sanders making a way to the controls. "Those were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread." Shepard gestured to Garrus and Javik to keep an eye out in more Cerberus troopers came and he made his way over to Sanders. "But the few volunteered to stay. Some are prototyping check for the Alliance. Others are biotics. They've been training for military operations, working together as biotic artillery."

"You said something about Admiral Anderson…" Shepard noted.

"Yes. We met—God, what's it been?—20 years ago, when he was a Spectre candidate." She then looked up at Shepard. "I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man."

"He was on Earth when the Reapers hit," said Shepard, deciding she best knew the truth. "He stayed behind when I got offworld."

"I haven't heard… We've been cut off from most news." She then looked at him hopefully. "He's alive?"

"Alive and fighting. He's currently leading the resistance movement."

"Good," she smiled. "If we get out of here… Well, just tell him to stay alive."

Shepard then turned his focus back onto the students. "A few months knocking over practice dummies can't prepare your students for war."

"Agreed, but the Alliance needs every resource it can get, and our students are unique…" She then paused slightly. "Resources. They wanted to help. How could we say no with the entire galaxy falling apart?"

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound and Sanders quickly reached for the terminal.

"Hang on," she said. "I've been trying to get communications working."

"This is Froeberg!" A voice yelled over the comm. "There are students in Orion Hall! Cerberus has us boxed in! They're closing fast!"

Sanders slammed her fist on the table. "Damn it!"

Shepard pulled out his rifle. "Orion Hall?"

"Back out the door and down the hallway," Sanders pointed. "I can get the door open."

"I'll bring them back here, and we'll make a run for the shuttle," said Shepard as he made his way to the door.

Sanders nodded. "Thank you, Commander. I'll stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems."

Shepard made his way out of join the others in the door closed behind.

"I'll get the door open for you," said Sanders over the radio. "It leads to Orion Hall."

When the door opened and they have the unpleasant view of Cerberus soldiers dragging a student through the corridors. Shepard knew there was no way for them to rescue the students so they pressed on.

"Cerberus is now abducting children," said Liara in disgust.

"They do anything to get their hands on potential weapons," said Shepard. He then looked at Garrus. "Remind me of what they did to Jack."

Garrus nodded. "Looks like Cerberus is restarting old projects."

* * *

As they made their way through the complex they heard the Cerberus Commander speaking through the radios. He was trying to get the students to surrender themselves, but Shepard doubted that any would surrender. He was saying that the Alliance was in their head with propaganda and that they could not protect them.

They soon made their way into a hall way and saw a Cerberus Troopers looking down at a student. He was protecting herself of a biotic force field, but he looked injured.

"Reiley Bellarmine, drop the barrier now!" he ordered. "Nobody's going to hurt you. The file says we need you alive. But your sister? She's optional. You give us trouble, we'll find her.

Shepard and Garrus throughout their sniper rifles and took aim at the Cerberus troopers, who had their backs facing them. They waited until they had a very clear shot and then blasted their heads open.

Shepard then approached the students, who lowered his barriers upon seeing that they weren't part of Cerberus.

"There may be more nearby," he said trying to reassure him. "Play dead until it's safe, then gets to Kahlee Sanders at security."

Reiley nodded. "Okay, but my sister Seanne is out there somewhere, too."

"We'll find her," Shepard assured.

* * *

They soon entered the classroom and then quickly head as a student ran past, but was quickly shot down by Cerberus troopers.

"Watch the headshots!" one of them yelled at the one that fired. "Orders are to take them alive!" He then shook his head at his dimwitted companion. "Check the file. Who was it?"

"Honaker. Some kind of genius. Low priority," said the troopers.

The other soldier looked relieved. "Good. No loss. Next time, remember to check the file."

Shepard had heard enough and soon they all fired at the Cerberus troopers. Soon there was a massive firefight across the classroom. Javik then proved how powerful Prothean biotics were by forcing them down with a powerful biotic slam.

EDI created a decoy to draw the enemy fire away from the others which allowed Garrus an opportunity to strike the leaders down with his sniper rifle. Liara created a biotic shield to protect them while Shepard charges down at them.

They soon pass the classroom and then saw a young girl cowering behind a corner. She held a handout in a threatening manner, but was clearly exhausted.

"Stay back! I'll… I'll…" she warned, clearly terrified.

"Crap she's hurt," said Garrus. "She needs help now!"

Shepard had a feeling that this was Seanne and quickly place the medi-gel on her. "Seanne, can you hear me?"

Seanne looked up at him confused. "How do you know my name?"

"I saved your brother. He's with Kahlee Sanders at security," said Shepard. "Can you get to her?"

"Yeah. I just need to rest for a minute," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

They soon reached the entrance of Orion Hall and could hear fighting on the other side.

"Commander, I just got an emergency message from the students in Orion Hall," said Sanders over the radio. "One of our instructors is with them, but they can't hold out much longer."

Before entering into Orion Hall Shepard destroy the generator that was leaked to the speakers to a Cerberus computer. Now Sanders was able to reassure the students that there was indeed help coming.

They then entered into Orion Hall and found that the biotic students were in the midst of a firefight against Cerberus. Shepard's eyes widened with surprise when he realised who the instructor was, it was Jack.

Jack was now wearing a completely different outfit she was now wearing baggy jeans and a leather coat. Over her waist she was wearing a black tank top. She was also no longer bald, she now had black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Eat this!" she yelled clutching back the soldiers with a biotic push.

"Jack?" Shepard blinked.

Jack turned in her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Shepard. " Shepard?"

Unfortunately before the two of them could catch up a Atlas appeared and was aiming it can one of the students. Jack quickly rushed forward in place of a barrier around the two of them just before it fired. It's soon managed to make its way out of the small corridor and was now towering over Jack, flared her biotics.

The bullet fired at her, Shepard and the others began to fire their weapons at it. The Cerberus driver then turned his attention onto them rather than on the students.

"Everyone, get down!" Jack ordered as he ushered the students to the upper level. "This thing's outta your league! Shepard, keep it off us!"

"The students are still civilians!" Garrus yelled. "We need to keep the heat off them!"

Shepard agreed and began to concentrate their fire on the Atlas as Jack used her biotics from the upper level. The students created a barrier to shield them from any fire, but Shepard knew they couldn't take too much punishment.

To make matters worse Cerberus troopers soon made their way out of the corridor and were advancing towards them. Shepard ordered Liara and Javik to take care of them, since there biotics would have very little effect on the mech.

Garrus and EDI use their overload ability to damage the Atlas mech's shield allowing Shepard a perfect opportunity to take it out. It took some effort but finally they were able to bring down the scheme of and Liara and Javik managed to take down the troopers.

"Get ready! More on the way!" Jack yelled from the balcony.

Shepard then noticed more Cerberus troopers making their way in. They didn't waste any time and concentrated his fire on the new Cerberus troopers. It in take much effort to annihilate the new soldiers and Shepard turned his attention on Jack.

Jack laughed at him. "Kahlee said he was putting out an SOS. I had no idea the King of the Boy Scouts would show up." She then turned her attention onto the students. "All right, amp check! Prangley, those fields were weak. Cerberus isn't gonna lie down out of pity like that go you took to prom."

One of the female students playfully nudged Prangley, who looked slightly embarrassed by this.

"Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five," she ordered. Jack then used her biotics to jump down onto the ground floor and in waste a second by punching Shepard in the face. She then glared at him. "Damn it, how many times did I tell you not to trust Cerberus?"

Shepard began to try and his jaw before looking back at Jack. "You're not telling me anything I haven't told myself, Jack."

Jack just narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you feel bad? Well shit, I bet that's a big comfort to all the people Cerberus has killed!"

Garrus smiled. "As charming as ever…"

Jack smiled back. "Good to see you again, Garrus. Face still looks like shit."

Jack then looked at Shepard. "Okay. Right now, all I care about is getting my guys out of here."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Your guys?"

Jack looked at them with a smile on her face. "Yeah. I guess so."

Shepard knew about her past experience with biotic children. "I can't think of anybody who would care about them more."

"Well, I had some free time while you were playing hero," Jack shrugged. "Alliance brass new I hope you. Your friend Major Ryder offered me this, and apparently the students respond well to my training style."

"The psychotic biotic!" Prangley yelled from over the balcony.

"'I will destroy you!'" a female student yelled.

"Drink your juice, Rodriguez. You can't destroy wet tissue paper," Jack smirked.

"Cortez to extraction team," said Cortez over the radio. "The Cerberus cruiser is coming back."

"How long have we got?" Shepard asked.

"Two minutes, tops, Commander. After that, there's no way we'll get past them."

Shepard looked up at the students and knew they still needed more time to rest up. Even if they didn't there was no way they can make it back in two minutes even if they ran.

"Get out of here and back to the Normandy," Shepard ordered. "We'll find another way off the station."

"Roger that. Good luck, sir."

Shepard then contacted Sanders to inform her of the change of plans. "Shepard to Sanders. The students are safe, but the shuttle's a no-go."

"Understood. I might know another way of the station, but I need station-wide camera access," said Sanders. "Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion Hall, so it should be nearby."

"How can camera access get us off this station?" Shepard asked.

"We need to reach the Cerberus shuttles. The cruiser won't auto-target friendly ships, which gives us a fighting chance to escape. Get me back the cameras, and I'll find a path to the shuttles that'll keep Cerberus from boxing you in."

Shepard then made his way over to Jack, to be honest he was quite surprised to see her here. She wasn't exactly good at following orders, plus she has several issues from being tortured and imprisoned.

She looked up at him. "Hey. Let me know when we've got a new way off this station."

"I have to say, Jack, you look good," said Shepard noticing her new look.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, well… maybe some of your attitude rubbed off on me. I never had a family." She then smiled at the students. "And these guys…" She then looked at Shepard fiercely. "Anyone screwed with my students, I will tear them apart."

"What's so valuable about the students? Biotically, I mean…"

"Well, what's scarier than a pissed-off biotic attacker? A whole bunch of them working together. It's like a biotic artillery strike. Any asshole get on our way, we rip 'em to shreds."

Shepard frowned, he knew their biotics couldn't keep up their attacks indefinitely. "Doesn't that exhaust them?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, sure. But we've been working on conditioning, improving endurance. Whenever they complain, I tell them about the Collector base. Throwing husks around, making shock waves all over the place…" She then groaned. "I kept thinking, 'Damn, let the salarian handle this! He can talk 'em to do death.'"

"How the students handling the war?" Shepard asked.

"How do you think? They're a bunch of teenagers," she pointed out. "Until a few months ago, their biggest concern was getting laid."

"You don't think they're ready for war?"

"I don't think they have a choice."

"So all this talk about biotic artillery strikes…"

Jack shrugged. "It's great in theory. Maybe they'll get it together once they've seen some action."

Shepard noticed that hesitation. "But…"

She signed. "They'd be better off as support. Put them in the back ranks, helping with barriers and shit. I don't know."

"Have you told them that?"

Jack shook her head. "No! They need me to believe in them. I did pick up a few things listening to your damn speeches."

"Stay close. We'll get you out of here," Shepard assured.

Jack nodded. "Good."

* * *

Shepard began to look around and found the Cerberus computer that was accessing the cameras. A few keystrokes later and he managed to sever Cerberus access to the cameras.

"Sanders, you should have access now," said Shepard.

"Got it…" said Sanders over the radio. "The fastest way is through the Atrium, but Cerberus has sealed the doors. You'll need to disable the magnetic lock. The overrides should be directly above the door."

Shepard made his way to the next floor began to access the security door console.

"Got it," he said.

"You should be able to force the door open now," said Sanders. "I'll get to the shuttles ahead of you and get a pair ready to fly."

Shepard made his way down towards the door on the lower floor and began to pry it open. It took some effort but he finally managed to get it open. He turned and saw that Jack had assembled the students.

"Everyone be ready. We'll go in first and draw their fire," said Shepard gesturing to his team.

Jack nodded. "We'll shadow you from the second level and those fu…" She stopped in midsentence remembering they were children among them. "Those guys from above."

Garrus nodded. "Gives them some cover, too."

"Just time your shot and stay safe," Shepard instructed.

Jack turned to students. "All right, I didn't bust my ass training you so you could die now. Keep low, pick your targets."

It was that point that they all received the transmission from their omni-tool from the Cerberus commander. "Students Grissom Academy, this station is sealed. The Alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you won't be harmed."

Jack narrowed her eyes. "Asshole."

"Damn it, they're messaging everyone," said Sanders over the radio. "Students, which your omni-tool to privacy mode so they can't track you."

Rodriguez looked at the students. "What if… What if they're not lying?"

"You've already held your own against Cerberus," Shepard pointed out. He then gestured to Jack. "You've been trained for this by one of the best."

Jack then marched up to Rodriguez. "Come on, Rodriguez. They're only asking nicely 'cause you scared 'em in that last fight. So take your balls out of your purse and kick some ass."

Rodriguez nodded nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Shepard then led his team down the corridor. "Let's go."

Javik looked at Shepard as they walked down. "The instructor is powerful and very angry."

"She used to be a Cerberus test subject," Shepard explained. "I think she has every reason to be angry."

Javik nodded. "Then let us hope she puts that anger to good use."

* * *

They soon made their way to the Atrium and in no time accounted Cerberus soldiers along with Atlas mechs, guardians and engineers. Fortunately they were assisted by Jack and the students, who had arrived on the upper levels.

"Shepard, up here!" Jack yelled.

"Ready for action?" Shepard called.

"Hell, yeah!"

Jack and her biotic students began to fire biotic down upon the Cerberus soldiers. To make things more annoying the Cerberus engineer had set up shield generators that would increase their shields if they were in close proximity.

Shepard targeted the pylons and the generators to make sure that they were on even footing. Of course they probably have the advantage with Jack and her students with the high ground counting with biotics and Liara and Javik doing the same from ground level.

This allowed Shepard, Garrus and EDI to concentrate their fire on the Atlas mech, which was a much larger threat. They performed a flanking manoeuvre attacking it from three sites in the pilot was unable to counter such a tactic and in no time at all the mech exploded.

The Cerberus soldiers then tried to flag them, but Jack and the students were already on it pelting them with biotics. The guardians were a bit of a tougher opponent, but once their shields were out of the way they were easy pickings. Shepard managed to take out an engineer before he got a chance to set up a turret.

Once all the enemy had been dealt with Shepard made his way through the side door so they could reach the far end of the Atrium.

"Kahlee, we're in the Atrium," said Shepard over the radio.

"I'm taking a back route to the shuttles," said Sanders. "I'll meet you there!"

Once they made their way through the side door they found Cerberus troopers were already in position to prevent them from escaping. They had engineers setting up turrets and Shepard did not waste any time and concentrated by on the nearest engineer.

Clearly Jack had the same idea as she and her students pelted biotics from above. This time the Cerberus soldiers were now firing up at the students.

"This ain't dodgeball, Rodriguez!" Jack yelled. "Keep your damn barriers up!"

Shepard then noticed more troopers were landing using thrusters on their jets to slow the descent before they hit the ground. Shepard and the others did their best to draw their fire away from the students, but there was easier said than done as they heard a yell from the upper floor.

"Damn it, Rodriguez. I told you what your barriers!" Jack yelled. She then turned to Prangley. "Prangley, slap some medi-gel on her!"

Shepard and the others did their best to whittle down the enemy forces, but they were certainly stubborn. Though apparently Jack students were just as stubborn as Rodriguez tried to get back up.

"I'm okay!" she assured.

Jack however pulled her back down. "Like hell you are! Stay down! If you die on me, I will kick your ass!"

To speed things along Shepard ordered Javik to flow a few biotic grenades. They certainly did the trick by pushing the Cerberus forces back and finally gave them the upper hand. Eventually they were able to annihilate the remaining forces and Shepard looked up at Jack.

"Everyone okay up there?" he called.

"Rodriguez took one in the arm…" She then looked down at the student. "Because you didn't watch a barrier!"

"Commander, I've reached the Cerberus shuttles without being detected," said Sanders over the radio. "They know what they're doing, though. You need to hurry."

* * *

They soon exited the Atrium and found themselves in another corridor and that's when they heard the Cerberus commander sounding quite frustrated.

"Damn it, all units fall back to the shuttle bay!" he ordered.

"Looks like we're making an impression," said Garrus.

"Of course this means we'll be facing heavy resistance in the shuttle bay," said Shepard.

"I don't like our odds," said Liara. "We may need something to turn the tide if we want to get off this station."

Shepard agreed as they made their way down the corridor, he then held out his hand quickly just as they were turned round the corner. Shepard saw the two Cerberus soldiers with their backs turned towards them looking towards three students that were hiding behind a force shield.

"That's an impressive barrier, Octavia," said one of them. "Our file says you've been working on shield technology."

"It's a handheld multicore solution based on cyclonic barrier technology, jackhole," Octavia glared. "And it's pronounced Oc-tah-via."

"Why don't you come out peacefully?"

"Why don't you bite me?"

"Your cousin Joanna is already on the shuttle, Octavia. Don't you want to make sure she's safe?"

"Bring her here."

"What?"

Clearly Octavia was quite smart. "Bring her here so I can see, you damned lair! You think I'm gonna take your word for it?"

Shepard had a feeling that the Cerberus troopers were going to lose patience so both he and Garrus took aim at them with their sniper rifles. With one simple pull of the trigger the two Cerberus troopers had their heads blew off.

They then emerge from their hiding place and approached Octavia and the other students. However, she was still quite frightened and held her hand out in a threatening manner.

"I don't know who you are, but stay back!" she warned.

"I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance," said Shepard. "I'm here to help."

"I didn't buy it from the last guy, and I've got no reason to buy it now."

"This way root of 906.01 equals…" said a familiar voice.

Shepard knew that voice instantly and saw that the student that was crouching behind the shield generator was none other than David Archer.

"30.1," Shepard finished.

"Hello, Commander Shepard," he said looking up from the shield generator.

The male student looked down at him. "David, you know him?"

"Yes. He rescued me from Cerberus. Sent me here. He made it quite," said David.

Octavia and the other student looked at one another and then lowered the shield.

"You did a great job keeping yourself safe," said Shepard. "The biotic students are up there. Stay close. They'll get you out of here."

"Okay. Uh, thanks," said Octavia.

They then turned their eyes upon David and EDI smiled.

"He looks much healthier," she said.

David looked at her and recognised her voice. "I remember you. The Normandy computer." The last time they met David had tried uploading so into Normandy. It was a near thing, but if he had succeeded he could have killed countless people the entered into the extranet. "Sorry."

"No apologies is necessary," EDI assured.

"Has Grissom Academy been all right?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." David nodded. "I've been counting."

"Anything in particular?" Shepard asked.

"The number of days you lengthened my life." David then turned towards the security office. "The security office. I hacked the lock. Guns. Lots of guns. Goodbye."

Shepard and the others entered into the security office and found indeed a lot of guns.

* * *

Once they were finished loading up they made their way down the corridor and while he was walking down the search corridor he found a computer terminal. He accessed it and found schematics for biotic amps.

"Looks like schematics for interfaces," said Shepard as he took a copy of the schematics and then wiped the data. "Not as good as we already have, but it's still worth a look."

Shepard soon reached the stairway which would lead them to the docking area and that's when he saw the Cerberus engineer with his back to them. He also noticed that there was an Atlas suit which had received damaged from the monitor.

It in take them long to take out the single engineer and while he had the opportunity Shepard took control of the Atlas mech. Hopefully this would give the needs firepower they would need to clear the shuttle bay.

They soon entered into the shuttle bay and found that Jack the students were already fighting against the Cerberus soldiers. Now armed with a fully functional Atlas mech Shepard was able to annihilate the Cerberus forces that were attacking the students.

Jack could see that Shepard had things well handled and turned to her students. "There's the shuttle! Head over two by two! Prangley, Rodriguez, stay close!"

More Cerberus forces were coming through the side entrances, but it was clear that they weren't prepared for someone to attack them with their own equipment. Shepard use this to his opportunity bombarding them with rockets and with enhance firepower.

He needed a focus their attention on him and not on the students as they moved to the shuttle bay two work at a time. Jack along with Prangley and Rodriguez were maintaining a barrier and find biotics to give the other students covering fire.

"Someone take out those damned biotics!" A Cerberus soldier yelled.

The soldiers began to concentrate their fire on Jack, but they had biotics on the ground as well. Liara and Javik were certainly proving that Jack wasn't the only powerhouse in the room. They also had to content with Shepard attacking them with their own Atlas mech in the flanking manoeuvres coming from Garrus, EDI and James.

Shepard then noticed that the Cerberus troopers were now attacking them from the walkways.

"Hostiles on top!" Shepard yelled.

"We've on 'em!" Jack yelled as she and her students began to bombard the Cerberus forces on the walkways.

The truth was that no matter what Cerberus did they just couldn't push pass Shepard and the others. They were completely being overwhelmed and it certainly proves that quality overran quantity.

"The shuttles are almost ready!" said Sanders over the radio.

Then Shepard saw that Cerberus had finally sent in their own Atlas mech. However, the pilot was not as skilled as Shepard and were soon bombarded with several rockets before it finally exploded.

That was the last of the Cerberus forces and Shepard could see that Jack was making a way to the shuttles with the remaining students.

"Okay, we're clear!" Jack yelled. "Move your ass before backup arrives!"

"Hurry, Commander!" Sanders yelled over the radio. "The Normandy has pulled the cruiser out of position. We need to leave now!"

Shepard then quickly exited out of the Atlas mech and follow the corridor that led to the shuttles. He found that Sanders was already accessing the controls to the shuttle doors.

"Kahlee, how's it coming?" Shepard asked.

"Shuttles are unlocked!" said Sanders as the shuttle doors opened.

"Taken the controls, and get the students aboard!" Shepard ordered.

"Wait! Where's the hell's Rodriguez?" Jack said noticing that they were one person short.

Then they saw out the window that Rodriguez was running away from Cerberus troopers. They began to fire at and she quickly dived towards the nearest cover she could find.

"She needs covering fire!" Shepard yelled as he slammed the butt of his rifle into the glass.

"She needs more than that!" Jack yelled and with a powerful biotic push she smashed the windows of pieces.

The board have been so powerful that it actually not the Cerberus soldiers might off their feet. Shepard in waste any time and jumped over the windows list towards Rodriguez. He then held her arm and they made their way back towards the shuttle bay just as the Cerberus soldiers got back onto their feet. The three of them then made their way towards the nearest shuttle and the doors closed right behind them and seconds later the shuttle took off.

* * *

Once they were out of Grissom Academy Shepard reached to his radio. "Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle. Watch your fire."

"Right, I've got you on sensors. Should just be a minute," said Joker.

Sanders gave Shepard a grateful look. "Thank you, Commander. We'd have never gotten of the station if you hadn't come."

"F—forget that," said Jack. "We kicked some ass." She then looked at her students. "Next place we dock, you're all getting inked. My treat. What are you guys want? Ascension Project logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodriguez?"

Rodriguez actually glowed pink. "Screw you, ma'am!"

Sanders just smiled and looked at Shepard. "I can't believe we got them out alive. I was going to suggest that we stick them to support roles. But perhaps they're ready, after all."

Jack looked at Shepard and he remembered that she wasn't entirely convinced. Since she was in fact their teacher, her voice did carry a lot of weight and after what happened they might need a bit more training before fighting on the front lines.

"They're definitely ready… but the Alliance needs them in a support role," said Shepard.

The students weren't entirely happy about this announcement.

"What?" said Prangley. "We trained for artillery strikes!"

"We don't need another artillery unit," said Shepard plainly. "We need stronger barriers for our front-line squats."

"This is bullshit!" Rodriguez complained.

Jack then stepped in. "Hey, that's where they need us, that's where we go. Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in."

"Commander, we've got a visual on you now," said Joker over the comm. "Preparing to dock. Hey, Jack, now that you're military, you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?"

"Screw you, f…" She then stopped yet again remembering there was children on board. "Flight Lieutenant."

Joker laughed. "Uh… what the hell was that?"

"Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the necessary professionalism we need from our teachers," Sanders explained with a small smile.

"What, does she have a square jar or something?" Joker asked. "'Cause I better be empty that thing, we could afford another cruiser."

Jack looked at her students. "Cover your ears, kids." The students did just that and Jack looked up at the speakers. "Hey, Joker, f—"

* * *

"So Grissom Academy was attacked," said Udina.

Rick was standing with Rose as they looked at Udina as he sat at his desk.

"Yes, it was Cerberus," said Rick. "They attempted to kidnap the students."

"And I thought Cerberus couldn't get any lower," said Rose. "What we did what with children?"

"Grissom Academy is where we train our brightest," said Udina. "Plus the Ascension Project is very well invested and has produced several promising candidates."

"Plus it's not the first time that Cerberus has used children for their own means," said Rick. "One of the teachers had been tortured by Cerberus when she was just a little kid. Apparently they had them kill each other, inserted drugs, anything that could increase their biotic powers."

"That's disgusting," said Rose.

"If I remember the report was in that facility shut down?" Udina asked.

"Yes, but before they got a chance Jack escaped and killed everyone inside the facility," said Rick.

"What happened to the students now?" Udian asked.

"Most of the technical minded students will go with Kahlee to work on the device. The biotic students on the other hand are going to supply support laws with our front-line troops," said Rick.

Udina narrowed his eyes. "I thought the intent was to train for artillery strikes."

"They don't have the necessary experience yet. After all their training was incomplete when Cerberus attacked," Rick pointed out. "This way they can gain experience without putting themselves in danger."

"Fine," said Udina. "Then I won't keep you."

Rick and Rose left his office and Rick notice that Rose was looking deeply troubled.

"He didn't seem too concerned about the students," Rose noted.

"Yeah, I got that impression as well," Rick nodded. "He didn't seem that entirely surprised that Cerberus attacked Grissom Academy."

"I still don't understand how they managed to gain the access codes," Rose frowned.

"Something is indeed going on," Rick nodded. "And I'm not sure that I like."


	11. Udina's Offer

Shepard was now having a conversation with Anderson. This was the first time they actually spoke since Shepard left Earth.

"Shepard. Damned if you aren't a sight for sore eyes," said Anderson.

"Good to see you too, sir," said Shepard.

"'Sir?'" said Anderson raising an eyebrow. "I may have reinstated you, but that doesn't give you permission to go all formal on me."

"Then I'm glad you managed to keep your ass alive, Anderson."

Anderson smiled. "That's more like it. Looks like you didn't waste any time getting to work. I can only imagine what would've happened to those kids if they'd fallen into Cerberus hands."

"They're definitely eager to help."

Anderson then clinched his fist. "These students are some of the best humanity has to offer… and we're throwing them into battle. Goddamn it. I hate this war." He then looked up at Shepard. "Hackett didn't mention in his report…"

"Kahlee Sanders is safe," Shepard assured. "She's with the recruits."

Anderson relaxed a little. "Thanks, Shepard. When I heard the attack… Well, I've already lost a lot of friends."

"She asked me to tell you to stay alive," Shepard added.

Anderson chuckled. "Did she now? Well. Thanks, Shepard. That might be the first good news I've heard this week. Anderson out."

Anderson's hologram then faded and Shepard made his way to the war room to assess their strength level now. The Alliance strength had improved especially with the special ops teams performing missions across the galaxy. Plus the Prothean data files that Shepard had discovered and covered new developments in dark matter which would help the construction of the device.

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards the CIC and heard both Privates Campbell and Westmoreland.

"When this war is over, I hope we find every race that sat back while we bled and get some payback," said Campbell.

Westmoreland rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's a great plan. Follow war with more war."

Shepard had to agree that attacking other species after they go with the Reapers would be a poor tactic. He then made his way over to Traynor and she turned over towards looking slightly relieved.

"I just got word—everyone from Grissom Academy has arrived safely," she said.

Shepard smiled. "We wouldn't have known about them if you didn't caught that distress signal. Nice work."

He could have sworn that Traynor blushed. "Thanks, Commander."

* * *

Shepard then made his way onto the bridge and Joker smiled up at him.

"So Jack's an instructor now," said Joker looking perplexed. "Guess anyone who messes with biotic kids gets turned into a small stain on the floor. And ceiling. Ooh, and that was Cerberus attacking the Academy. Man, that must have felt like Christmas for her! Anyway, nice job on getting them out of there."

"They were throwing out some impressive biotic power," said Shepard.

"Good. We could use some heavy hitters in the biotics department. It will be good for them, too. Biotics face a lot of discrimination. Maybe they see the galaxy, people will get over their issues."

Shepard was quite surprised by this. "I didn't expect you to be sensitive about that."

"Hey, I'm just tired of them stealing the spotlight from people with actual disabilities," said Joker. "I break ribs if I sneeze too hard. Being able to move crap with your mind is not a handicap."

Shepard could see the difference.

"It is good to know that Jack has thus far so by the Reaper invasion," said EDI. "I have amusing memories of her attempts to insert editions into my report for the Illusive Man. Most of them centred around inappropriate use of the word 'cockpit.'"

That sounded a lot like Jack. She had always been a bit of a handful especially with Miranda around there was one time the two of them almost went into a fight that could have destroyed the Normandy.

* * *

Shepard then went down to check on Liara so he could check the private terminal in her room.

"It was odd to see an entire Academy just for biotic children," said Liara.

Shepard looked up from the terminal. "Don't asari have biotic schools?"

"Every asari includes biotic training programs. Its basic education." It made sense considering that all asari had biotic powers. "Still, those children in the academy were very impressive. I'm sure Jack's proud."

* * *

Garrus unsurprisingly was going over the power leading from the main gun.

He sighed as he looked up at Shepard. "One of the worst part of this war is watching the kids react. If they're lucky, they grow up thinking the galaxy is basically a decent place. Some rough spots here and there, but for the most part, life makes sense. Now they find out it was all a lie. They wake up to see things in the dark that just want to destroy everyone they ever cared about. If they survive, there'll be a lot of angry orphans out there looking for answers."

Shepard nodded as he could sympathise as he himself had been an orphan. "I know what that's like. I'm just fortunate that I had my aunt to support me when I needed her. I can't say that everyone will be as lucky."

Garrus nodded. "Life just wouldn't have been complete if I didn't see Jack one more time. It's nice to see that she downgraded from 'dangerously unstable' to 'mildly insane.' You have to admit, though, she did see through Cerberus back in the day. I might've even listened… but her tattoos gave me a headache every time she walked into the room."

"I just can't believe that Rick was able to convince her to become a teacher," said Shepard shaking his head.

"Have to admit that was a bit of surprise," Garrus admitted. "There again he always had a way with people. Still we beat Cerberus again. Do you think the Illusive Man fires lieutenants over failures like this? Or just lines them up against the wall and get it over with?"

"Considering that they were beaten by a couple of children, I don't think they'll be able to keep their jobs," Shepard smiled.

"You know I always wished they'd had a Grissom Academy for turians when I was growing up," said Garrus. "Always wanted to learn how to paint. Now I mostly paint the walls with Reaper blood—not the same, but it's a living."

"Well, every artist have their own style," Shepard shrugged. "Supposedly it only makes sense to the artist."

"Well at least I know what to do with my life once I retire," said Garrus.

* * *

Alles was now doing a news report about Earth. Apparently the Reapers had just destroyed Adelaide from orbit, it was home to four million people. Also the Reapers had plans to attack a large industrial centres.

Shepard then found Javik looking around in the subdeck stairwell.

"Commander. I was exploring your ship," said Javik looking up as Shepard approached.

"Find anything interesting?" Shepard asked.

Javik's hand was touching the more of the deck. "This space has absorbed much anger. The biotic instructor from the Academy."

"Right. These were Jack's quarters," Shepard explained.

Javik straightened up and looked at Shepard. "Traces of her pain are still present. I'm told she sought revenge against Cerberus when she was here. A goal you helped fulfil! I hope you will do the same for me. At least I have better quarters."

"Trust me I'll do anything in my power to destroy the Reapers," Shepard assured.

Javik nodded. "During our fight against the Reapers, we had no time for teaching the young anything but war."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the shuttle bay and approached Cortez who was busy fixing the thrusters on the Kodiak.

He looked up from his work and gave Shepard an apologetic look. "Commander, I feel terrible about leaving you on Grissom Academy like that."

"I did order you to leave," Shepard reminded.

"Yeah, doesn't make me feel any better. I'm just glad it all worked out."

James was busy looking through the mods they had gathered for their guns and was busy installing them.

"That Jack is a mean S.O.B.. But kinda hot…" He then noticed Shepard raising an eyebrow. "If you like that sort of thing."

"She certainly has spirit," said Shepard folding his arms. "I've just informed Anderson that Kahlee was safe and with the students."

"So… Anderson and Sanders?" said James sly. "That's quite a couple. Huh… my dad's last name was Sanders." He then looked at Shepard. "No relation."

* * *

Shepard then decided it was time to go to the Citadel, he had received many emails. Including Miranda, Thane and Ashley, who was finally awake and reported that Udina was going to make a Spectre. Speaking of Spectre's he had also received one from another Spectre informing him that he suspected several high-ranking diplomats had been indoctrinated.

"Normandy? We are transferring your docking clearance to an Alliance official," said Citadel Control as they prepare to dock.

"Figures. Finally back in action, and the Alliance wants us tagged and collared," Joker grumbled.

"Just our way of welcoming you back, Flight Lieutenant," said the Alliance dock officer.

Joker quickly sat up straight. "Yes ma'am! Requesting docking permission."

"Docking permission granted," said the Alliance officer. "Would you like private transport arranged?"

"I'll handle it," said Shepard.

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard exited the Normandy and found Miranda waiting for him outside.

"Commander Shepard. It's been far too long," she said. "We live in interesting times."

"A little too interesting," said Shepard.

They began making their way through the dock. "I couldn't get anywhere near you when the Alliance had you locked up."

"Relieved of duty. It was complicated."

"I'm sure it was. I'm just surprised they didn't court-martial you. The Alliance isn't known for its flexibility."

"Doesn't matter now."

Miranda came to a stop and looked at Shepard. "Shepard, about Earth…"

Shepard came to a sudden stop. "Countless people lost their lives within minutes. The Reapers are everything we feared."

"They should have listened to you a long time ago," said Miranda. She could see that Shepard was still blaming himself for what happened. "I'm sorry, Shepard."

Shepard looked at her. "What about you? What brings you here?"

They continue to walk towards the rest area. "I need to talk to a few people. Like you. This Citadel is a good place to meet… for now. What's the Alliance's next move?"

"We have a plan. It's a long shot."

"Not surprising." She then stopped and looked at him. "Shepard… There's… something I wanted to mention."

Shepard could tell that it was something that was deeply troubling Miranda. "What is it?"

Miranda was unable to look at him. "I haven't heard from my sister, Oriana, for a while. I'm getting worried."

Shepard frowned. "Your sister?"

"Yes. I don't want to overreact, but… well, there's a lot going on."

The last time he saw Oriana, they had just saved her and her adopted family from being abducted by mercenaries that were hired by Miranda's father. After which Miranda revealed herself to Oriana and from what he could gather the two of them were like two peas in a pod.

"I thought we made sure she was safe," Shepard frowned.

"We did. It's probably nothing, but… I just know my father is involved."

Shepard never actually met Miranda's father, but from what she told him, he was in exactly the father of the year. He didn't even bother trying to find a proper woman and created his own daughters just to preserve his legacy.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," said Miranda now looking immensely worried. "Everything I had in place to make sure she was safe went dark."

"What do you need from me?"

Miranda smiled. "I appreciate the offer Shepard—but you have your hands full. If I need a door or two kicked down, I know just who to call. But for now, I'll be fine."

Shepard nodded. "Okay. I understand."

Miranda wiggled her fingers. "I have to figure this out."

"You will," Shepard assured. "Have you had any run-ins with the Illusive Man?"

"Just once. He said he it had been a pleasure to work with me. But he needed to contain the situation."

"'Contain the situation?' Sounds final."

"It nearly was. He doesn't take rejection while."

Shepard nodded. "No, he doesn't." He then looked at Miranda and gave a small smile. "It's been a long time. What happened to you?"

"I've been in hiding," she said. "Being on the run from just about everyone isn't as glamorous as it sounds."

Shepard knew that it was his fault that Miranda was now on the run. She did support his decision about destroying the Collector base, something the Illusive Man wanted to prevent.

"I didn't know."

"It's all right," she assured. "I knew there would be repercussions to walking away from Cerberus."

"I imagine. You're a dangerous enemy."

She gave him a small smile. "I am."

"Why do you think your father is involved in Oriana's disappearance?" Shepard asked.

"I kept careful tabs on my sister. I always knew where she was. For her to just vanish… it could only be him. After I hid her away, I still knew he'd stop at nothing to find her. She's all he has left. I have a hunch what happened, but I'll fill you in when I'm certain."

"If you're looking for a lead here, anyone associated with Cerberus will be hard to find," Shepard pointed out.

Miranda nodded. "No question. But I'm owed a few favours. Someone here will give me a tip on Oriana."

"I've got to get back to it," said Shepard apologetically.

Miranda nodded. "And I should get out of sight."

"Be careful."

She gave him a small smile before walking away. "No promises."

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards Huerta Memorial Hospital so that he could visit Ashley. Before he went to check on Ashley he encountered a doctor who was looking for modified medi-gel and he gave her the samples he found on the Cerberus lab.

He also managed to stop an argument between a hospital visitor and the receptionist. The visitor was arguing that since President Huerta was not officially dead yet that naming the hospital Memorial was tasteless. It was only Shepard pointed out that having a VI drive your body didn't make you alive.

He then encountered an asari scientist, who was trying to contact Grissom Academy for biotic amps that she could modify for asari. Considering that they needed all the help they can get Shepard gave her the schematics he found on Grissom Academy.

Shepard met up with Dr Michele. "Hello again, Commander. Here to see our patient?"

"How is Ashley doing?" Shepard asked.

"Very well. The rate of recovery is amazing. I still want to keep her under observation, but she should be fit for duty soon."

Dr Michele then guided him to Ashley's room and found that Udina was already inside talking to her.

"I'd like an answer, Lieutenant-Commander," he said. "The galaxy has need of exceptional soldiers like you—now, more than ever."

"I still need time," she said. "You'll have my answer soon, I promise."

"I look forward to it," he said. Udina then made his way to the door and looked at Shepard and nodded. "Shepard."

"Udina." Shepard nodded as Udina left. He then approached Ashley. "I got your email. Made your decision yet?"

"On becoming a Spectre?" Ashley asked Shepard pulled out a chair. "Not yet. It's an honour and all… but… I don't know. I need to think about it some more."

Shepard nodded. "It's a big decision. Smart to give it some thought." He then pulled out the book. "Here, I picked this up for you. Figured you had some down-time."

Ashley took the book and smiled. "Thanks, that's sweet. I've been climbing the walls."

"How are you doing?"

"Good, considering." She then looked at him. "The nurse said you checked in on me earlier. Still out cold, I guess."

"We didn't had time to talk. I thought maybe if you were up for it…"

"Yeah," Ashley nodded. "I wasn't sure you wanted to. You were pretty clear on Mars about where things stood."

Shepard frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You're not a part of Cerberus anymore. Case closed. Full stop."

"It's the truth."

"Okay. You cut all ties. I accept that. But… where do we stand, Shepard? Did we cut all ties?"

Shepard shook his head. "Ash, it's always been you. When we didn't see eye-to-eye, I give you as much time as I could. But that's done now. I'm not doing this without you. I need you."

Ashley blushed. "I… Shepard… damn it. You sure know how to sweep a girl of her feet."

"You're already laying down," Shepard pointed out.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Romantic moment… destroyed."

Shepard chuckled. "Sorry."

Ashley giggled. "Thanks. I needed something… good. It's been rough."

"Okay. Get some rest. You need anything at all, let me know."

Shepard was about to leave, but Ashley grabbed her his arm. "Shepard… wait. There's one more thing. I wasn't sure if I should mention it."

Shepard sat back down. "What is it?"

"I have family back on Earth. I… I haven't heard from them. It's making me crazy. But I know you're busy, Shepard. We can talk later."

Shepard could tell that this was really bothering Ashley and right now she needed him more than ever. "I've got time to talk. So, who is back on Earth?"

"Mum plus my three sisters. The youngest, Sarah, was away on her honeymoon. Married a military man. Thomas. He got called back in and she was stuck alone. She called me. It's been pretty tough."

Shepard nodded. "I imagine."

"I was always there to protect them growing up. Even when I was off on tour, they knew they could talk to me. I told her to come to the Citadel. We can wait for news together."

"Have you heard anything about Earth?" Shepard asked.

"We have reports coming all the time on what's going on. Half are wild speculation, and half are probably too optimistic to be true."

"We have to believe that we can do something."

She then looked into his eyes. "When I thought you were dead. I lost hope. I'm telling you. But when you came back? I was raised to believe anything. I mean, maybe this problem can't be solved by some grunt shooting the bogeyman in the face, but if you think it might help, I'm game."

Shepard smiled. "That sounds more like the Ash I know." He then looked at her curiously. "I didn't hear from you while I was a guest of the Alliance."

She gave him an apologetic look. "I couldn't face you. Even when Anderson requested my presence… it was difficult."

Shepard nodded. "It's okay. We're past that. Fresh start."

"It's going to take time."

"Copy that. But not too long. The bad guys aren't taking coffee breaks."

"Okay, okay. What is this?" Ashley smiled. "Healing through guilt?"

"Seems to be working. We can't afford been at each other's throats. If we plan on getting through this, we need to trust each other."

"I was trying to keep the family stuff to myself, to be professional." She then looked at him with soulful eyes. "I don't know how you manage to keep it all together."

"I have my moments, believe me."

"You know, I'm glad to hear it."

"So what's all this Lieutenant-Commander business?" Shepard asked curiously.

Ashley sighed. "Seems like the old Williams curses losing its grip. Was sure I'd top out at gunnery-chief."

"You've worked hard. You deserve it."

"I thought so, too… until Eden Prime, Losing 212 was… well, you know."

"It was the Reapers, Ash," Shepard reminded. "You did the best you could and survive to help us."

"Just losing everyone under my command… it's tough to face. I'll never forget any of them."

"Right now, we need you to get back on your feet."

"I'll be back," Ashley promised. "And the first order of business is to show their mettle tentacles right up their…" She stopped in midsentence. "Uh, I mean: our fight with honour and courage, sir."

Shepard chuckled. "Roger that, LC." Shepard then got up. "I should get back to it. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard then made his way out of the hospital and then found Thane standing in the visiting area. He was at the moment flexing his arms to keep himself in shape.

Thane only stopped when he saw Shepard approaching him. "Commander Shepard. When I heard Earth was under attack, I tried to call. I never got through."

Shepard smiled. "Thane. Good to see you're staying in shape."

"My disease kills slowly. With enough care and a healthy lifestyle, it can be delayed for a few years. Of course, my allotted time has come and gone. Now I exercise because it pleases me." Thane then frowned slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Visiting a friend who got hurt protecting me," said Shepard. "Ashley."

Thane nodded. "The dark haired woman in intensive care… She will be starting physical therapy with my class soon."

Shepard nodded. "That's her."

Thane then placed a hand on his shoulder. "If she means something to you, then I will help how I can. As long as she is here, consider her under my protection."

Shepard patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate it, Thane."

"I am near the end of my life. It is a good time to be generous. Kepral's Syndrome has put most of my plans on hold."

They then sat down at a couple of chairs that were empty.

"I'm back on the Normandy on an important mission. Sure could use you," said Shepard.

"I would not be as I was before," said Thane regretfully. "I need daily medical attention. And if I know you, you will want a fight the Reapers somehow. You need the best at your side, and I am not at mine."

"You don't have to wrestle down krogan and break their necks. I'm sure we can find you lighter work," Shepard offered.

"I'm at peace with what I've done in my life, Shepard. There comes a time when one must rest from war and conflict. It is not your time, but it is mine."

"Do you know how much time you have left?"

"I've been to several doctors. My favourite gave me three months to live… nine months ago. It's freeing to find no requirements placed on me. No responsibilities, no fears. It is a good end to a life."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Shepard asked.

"At times. The oxygen transfer proteins don't form correctly. Your human equipment would be haemoglobin. As a result, my blood is low in oxygen. No matter how much I believe in, I get tingling numbness… and that is the best of it. As for my brain, I cannot track the damage. I just experience dizziness from time to time."

"I wish you the best of you, Thane."

"And I for you." Thane must have sensed that Shepard felt helpless, because he gave him an assuring look. "Do not grieve for me. I have good doctors. My son visits regularly. Perhaps we will keep up via the extranet now that you are free." The two of them then stood up and shook hands with one another. "Until we meet again, Shepard."

"Same to you, Thane."


	12. Hanar Diplomat

Shepard was making his way towards the Presidium Commons. There he managed to convince some systems operators to help the refugees and overheard a volus who was angry about how his people were overpricing goods and basic services. He mentioned something called the Book of Plenix that demanded charity and forgiveness of debts during wartime which was located on their home world, which was being attacked by Reapers at the moment.

He then found a couple of businessmen, a salarian and turian, who wanted to help the military during the war. The salarian was very reluctant, because they could easily lose their business in the process. It wasn't until Shepard convince them that they should help and they came up with the idea of creating VI targeting software with financial VIs at a reasonable price.

He then found Liara sitting down at a cafe looking over her datapad.

"Still working?" Shepard asked.

"One call leads to another! And here I was hoping I'd have time to enjoy the view," she said as she put her datapad away end looked over the view from the café. "The last time I saw the Presidium…" She looked at Shepard. "Remember how it was ruined after Sovereign attack?"

"I barely got to see the Presidium before half of it got crushed."

"And by the time they repaired it, it was time for the next invasion." Liara leaned against the railings. "The Citadel hasn't seen the reality of war yet. We should stock up on necessities while we can."

"Such as?" Shepard asked.

"Ezeo, heavy-arms, mercenary groups."

"We'll get the people," Shepard assured. "Take a moment for yourself now and then."

I know, I know," said Liara. "But there's always just one more task of meeting." She then sat back down. "Speaking of which, talk to the volus, Barla Von. He'll pointed to some mercenaries willing to join us."

* * *

Shepard made his way towards Barla Von, they had met ones when Shepard was looking for evidence against Saren and knew that he was an agent for the Shadow Broker. Naturally he was unaware that Shepard and new the Shadow Broker knew each other personally and informed him that a team of Liara's guards had become stranded in Reaper territorial.

Shepard then encountered a couple he had met three years ago when they were arguing on how to treat the mother's unborn child, whose father died from heart to condition. Now they were arguing whether they should keep the boy in daycare during the war. Shepard advised them that they needed to decide quickly, because time was running out completely.

Shepard then began making purchases buying extra mods for his guns, plus he decided to decorated his cabin a bit more by buying more ship models and an aquarium VI along with some fish.

He then found EDI doing some shopping and approached her. "Hello, Shepard," she said.

"You look like you're gathering data," Shepard noted.

"That is a safe assumption."

"Anything big and world-shaking?" Shepard asked teasing slightly. "Man's inhumanity to man? Does objective reality exist? That kind of thing?"

"I was running scenarios in my head to analyse Jeff's behaviour," said EDI turning her eyes towards Joker, who was sitting nearby on a bench. "I believe he has a strong affection to me, but he has not stated it to anyone yet. Shepard, you have first-hand sexual experience. How do you know when someone is romantically interested?"

Shepard found this question quite awkward ait was the first time that romantic situation happened between a pilot with brittle bone disease and they unshackled AI ever before.

"They'll usually show signs they can't stop thinking about you," said Shepard slightly uneasy. "You know: asking you out, giving your presents, maybe playing music…"

"I lack material wants other than hardware and software upgrades, and my core programming does not assign values to music. Perhaps we can discuss how to provoke Jeff into an emotional commitment."

"That's not how to think of it," said Shepard quickly. "It's got to be natural. You need chemistry."

"I see." EDI nodded. "There are a number of pharmaceuticals I could inject to simulate the desire emotional state."

"No, I mean relax and do something you both like," Shepard explained. "Something simple. For example, you both like humour."

"Correct. I will see if there are comedic entertainment shows being presented on the Citadel." She then stood perfectly still. "Scanning… Do you think he you would like 'The Man Who Hung Himself'? It appears to be about an amorous plastic surgeon."

Shepard then placed a hand on her shoulder. "EDI, the important thing is to have a good time, where ever you go. And if you're having fun, he'll probably will, too."

"Then the outcome is an unknown quantity, but you are saying I should attempt it anyway."

"Nobody fell in love without being a little bit brave."

EDI stood in silence for a few seconds. "I see. I believe you have improve my chances, Shepard. Thank you."

Shepard then made his way over to Joker and sat down next to him on the bench.

"Hey, Commander. Check it out! Big news: the new Blasto movie is breaking opening-week records!" said Joker looking up at the nearest billboard. "There's also a big expose on quasar tournaments, tips on how to make your apartment look bigger, and… oh, yeah, a big-ass Reaper invasion. These people have no idea."

"When big events shake up the galaxy, people cling to what's familiar," said Shepard.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"It's better than riots in the streets," Shepard pointed out.

"I guess. I just wish there was a middle ground. You know, a little less gardening advice, a little more war prep."

"It'll happen… once there's something people can do to help," Shepard assured.

Joker then turned his eyes upon EDI, who was still looking around. "Meanwhile, they ignore the unshackled AI walking around the Presidium."

"She run into any trouble?" Shepard asked, who was quite surprised to find that everyone was completely calm around her.

"No, no, she's my 'mobility assistance mech.'" He then smiled. "Thanks to Vrolik syndrome, I'm legally entitled to bring her everywhere. Finally getting some use out of those disability benefits."

"I'm sure she appreciates getting out to see the sights," said Shepard.

"Ah, she's earned a little shore leave."

Shepard then managed to convince a salarian store owner to give back credits to a customer, who had been bugging the store for three years. Personally Shepard found the entire thing pointless as the customer only got back 50 credits.

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards Purgatory and overheard a mechanic who was having trouble with power across the Citadel. Once he entered into the club he found James standing at the bar. He quickly straightened up the moment he saw him.

"Hey, Commander. Nice to see you down here in the dirt with us grunts," said James.

"You don't think I don't like getting dirty?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa, now. Come on… I didn't mean anything by it, Loco."

Shepard wasn't entirely convinced. "Uh, huh? What did you mean, then?"

James then pointed to a group of marines close by. "See those marines over there? None of them officers—just soldiers fighting the war."

"Yeah?" Shepard wasn't really sure where James was going with this.

"They've been buying me drinks all night. You know why? Same reason you got all quiet and serious when you walked in."

Shepard frowned slightly. "You don't seem intimidated by me in the least. In fact you could use a little more deference."

"Ha, sure… but I've fought with you. I've seen you in action. Don't get me wrong. You're good. Probably one of the best."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Probably?"

"But I know you're human, just like me."

"But not them?"

"Nope. Hell, I still remember the day they made you the first human Spectre. I watched it on the vids, just like all of them. But to them, you're still larger-than-life."

"I've seen a hell of a lot, but I'm still just a soldier. I'm still one of them."

"Sure, but they don't know you. They just know what they've been told. Listen… You want them to see you're one of us, right?"

"Maybe."

"Then buy em a round."

Shepard smiled. "I like the way you think, Lieutenant."

James smiled and turned his attention upon the Marines. "Compadres! Hey… the commander would like you to have a drink. On him. So here's to us!"

"Who's like us?" said one of the Marines as they saluted.

"Damn few!" said Shepard saluting. "And they're all dead!"

The Marines relax a little and approached Shepard and began shaking his hand.

"It's an honour meeting you, Commander," said one of them.

"Thanks, but we're all in this together. Every one of us has a part to play," said Shepard firmly.

A female marine nodded. "True enough." They then all round the drink from the bar and raised it up high. "Cheers."

"Cheers," said Shepard before they all took a drink.

"Not bad, Loco," said James smiling. "I was hoping you'd know that one."

"Thanks for the warning."

James raised his glass. "Thanks for the drink."

* * *

Shepard made his way onto the Embassy and found Ambassador Osoba trying desperately to find his son. Apparently his son was with the squad on Benning and in return. His squad made had been too busy drinking to give him a straight answer and so Shepard promised to investigate.

After which Shepard handed informed the volus diplomat that he had the obelisk. The diplomat was very grateful and was very convinced that the others could help the construction of the device.

Shepard then met up with the Spectre that had contacted him just outside the Spectre Office. He was a salarian and Shepard was hoping that this time things will go smoothly, he had bad experience when it came working alongside a Spectre.

"Commander Shepard. Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Recon. I've got intel suggesting that high-level hanar officials may be indoctrinated," he said as he activated his omni-tool.

"That's a damning accusation. What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"Evidence of an Alliance black ops team raiding a batarian research station. The batarians were studying Reaper technology."

Shepard's eyes widened. "The batarians had Reaper technology?"

Bau nodded. "The Alliance raid turned into a massacre, and the humans ended up with nothing. Your people think is a power failure to hide the incident."

Shepard nodded. "The batarians would have gone towards they'd found out. But how does this implicate the hanar?"

"They maintain discreet grey-market trade relationships with the batarians—and let the Alliance to the station. We suspected those hanar operatives escaped with batarian tech. If your report on the Reapers are accurate, they could already be indoctrinated."

Shepard was curious on how he found all this. "What's your source on all this?"

"It was an ominous 'gift', but I believe it came from a field named Kasumi Goto. I've been after her for years."

Shepard looked up. "Kasumi? You're hunting a thief?"

"A master thief. How intelligence and skill are almost salarian."

"I'm sure she would appreciate praise from the Spectre who's chasing her down."

"I only need her data. I admire her personally. And since she sent this, I assume her feelings are mutual."

It soon became clear how the batarians were quickly demolished if most of their people were studying Reaper technology. The same could be said for the hanar, which meant their homework would probably next on the Reapers list.

"Would do you need me to do?" he asked.

"The hanar operative is now a diplomat on the Citadel," Bau explained. "I don't have a public name, and the hanar will go underground if I make a formal inquiry."

"So we're hunting."

"I'm tracking suspicious transmissions to the hanar homeworld. I could use your help."

Shepard nodded. "Let me see what I can dig up at the Spectre office."

"Thanks, Shepard. And for the record—not everyone doubted your concerns about the Reapers. I just hope we're not too late."

It was refreshing to hear that many people actually believed him when he said the invasion would happen. He left Bau and made his way into the Spectre office and the moment the door closed he heard a voice.

"So remember when you helped me get Keiji's grey box from Donovan Hock?" Shepard turned and saw that Kasumi appeared out of nowhere. "The one with information that could start a war?"

"Information Alliance black ops raids on a batarian research lab?" Shepard assumed.

Kasumi shrugged. "I figured it couldn't hurt to leak it now. Especially if there really is an indoctrinated jellyfish out there… crazier than usual. If you don't mind me tagging along cloaked, I maybe I can help you dig up some dirt on the hanar."

Shepard nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

Kasumi then activated her cloak and together they made their way into the Spectre office where Shepard accessed the terminal. Shepard then get the software that would allow him to track transmissions coming from the Hanar, but he also pardoned both Engineers Daniels and Donnelly, who surrendered themselves before Shepard handed the Normandy to the Alliance. He also authorised facilities for the younger students of Grissom Academy.

"Shepard, I'm checking security reports," said Bau over the radio. "Can you track the transfers coming from the hanar embassy?"

"On it," said Shepard.

"Bau's got a good plan," said Kasumi. "Hanar are predictable. Anything suspicious in the terminal use should narrow down our list of suspects."

"So you approve of Bau?"

"Absolutely. He's a good Spectre. The galaxy needs more like him."

"And the fact that he's trying to arrest you?"

"Well, nobody's perfect."

* * *

Shepard made his way towards the hanar embassy and began to access the nearest terminal.

"Bau, I have some possible hits," Shepard informed. "Got some strange money transfers on Bolohn, and Oloon is sending a lot of data."

"Bolohn's clean," Bau assured. "His money transfers are to support his mistress. Not sure about Oloon. I'll pull his bio."

"I'll check Oloon's personal records and pull his recent messages."

"Can I just note how odd it is for a hanar to have a mistress?" said Kasumi.

"You know, if Bau catches up with you, I can grant you immunity," Shepard offered.

"What, if I join up? Last time I did that, you roped me into a suicide mission," she reminded.

"I didn't say you had to join up."

"You were working your way around to it."

It was hard to tell what Kasumi's expressions were with her being cloaked, but he suspected that she was giving him a sceptical look. Deciding to change the subject he decided to make his way towards C-Sec so that he could access Oloon's records.

"Bau, Oloon's doing some heavy lobbying for the hanar to support the war effort," said Shepard.

"So he's clearly not indoctrinated," said Bau. "Who's opposing him?"

Shepard looked over the data. "An unnamed hanar recently posted here from Kahje. I'll check transfer records for incoming hanar."

"It all comes down to the war… and you try to pull everyone into it."

"Would you rather the Reapers win?" Shepard asked.

"I'd rather spend whatever time I had left with Keiji."

Shepard knew that she meant Keiji's grey box. "Keiji wouldn't want you spend all your time plugged into that thing."

"Well, he shouldn't have died, then."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the docks and began to access the terminal there and pulled out the names of every hanar have recently arrived on the Citadel.

"I've got a list of new hanar arrivals, Bau," said Shepard. "Forwarding it to you."

"Damn," Bau cursed. "These are all face names. The hanar names from the Alliance raid are soul names. And hanar soul names are private. There's no public record. Can you get back to their personal communications?"

"On it. Maybe we'll find names there."

"So how's the rest of the gang? Met up with anybody else?"

"Garrus is helping out on the Normandy."

"He could never pass up a good fight. What about Jacob?"

Shepard shook his head. "Haven't heard from him."

"See, Jacob could've gotten me back onto the Normandy."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were happy with your memories of Keiji."

"Hey, I'm nostalgic, not dead."

* * *

Shepard made his way back to C-Sec and access the hanar communications again.

"Bau, here's the correspondence," said Shepard sending Bau the data. "If there's any mention of soul names…"

"I've got it," said Bau. "A recent arrival. Zymandis. Soul name: Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair." That sounded just about right for an indoctrinated hanar. "He was with the Alliance team that massacred to be batarians. He's been on 'special research assignment' ever since."

Shepard had a good idea what the assignment was. "So he got his tentacles on some Reaper tech."

"Looks that way. I'm sending you a NavPoint for his office. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Shepard and Kasumi then made their way towards the hanar embassy and met up with Bau. Kasumi was still cloaked so Bau was unaware of the presence as they made their way inside the office.

Inside they saw a human bodyguard and saw Zymandis standing over a computer terminal.

"Zymandis?" said Shepard.

"Or should I say, Regards the Works of the Enkindlers in Despair?" said Bau.

"It seems this one has been apprehended, but confinement is irrelevant," said Zymandis. "The work of the Enkindles cannot be stopped."

"Why are you trying to help the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"We obtained information regarding the Enkindles from classified sources."

"The Enkindles. You mean the Protheans?" said Shepard.

"Yes. As you are aware, Commander Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors. And the Collectors serve the Reapers."

Shepard knew where this was going. Even despite knowing about indoctrination he still found it hard to believe that anyone would worship the Reapers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Shepard groaned.

"Therefore, as a faithful servant of the Enkindlers, we too must serve the Reapers."

"You big… stupid… jellyfish."

"You know, I support religious freedom for all species, but that's just crazy," Kasumi whispered.

"Your scepticism does not matter," said Zymandis. "When the Enkindles uplift art as their chosen sapients, the galaxy will bear witness."

Shepard was starting to wish that he brought Javik along, but it was far too late for that. "You're insane, and we cannot allow you to endanger your planet. We're taking you into custody."

"Your belief in your victory is mistaken. Our planetary defence network is largely automated. It can be so disabled with a single virus." He then placed a button with one of his tentacles. "…which I just uploaded."

"Damn it!" Bau cursed. "Wait… a virus would be detected unless sent on a low-priority channels, which may have a time-lag." He then activated his omni-tool. "I may be able to block the upload."

However, before he could do anything the human bodyguard then grabbed Bau and placed his hand around his throat. It was clear that the bodyguard had been indoctrinated as well, most likely by Zymandis himself.

"You may be delayed," said Zymandis.

Kasumi then de-cloaked and slid over to the table to the nearest terminal. "Help him! I'll handle this!"

Shepard grappled the bodyguard and pulled him away from Bau. He then gave a very powerful punch to the head knocking him out cold and Bau pulled out his pistol at Zymandis, killing the deluded jellyfish. They then turned their eyes upon Kasumi, who had just finished blocking the virus.

"Got it!" she yelled. "Uploads disabled. Looks like we're in the…" She then saw a warning signal on the terminal. "Wait, he's got some kind of failsafe. Get down!"

Seconds later there was a huge explosion and Kasumi disappeared from view. The explosion was so powerful that it knocked Shepard and Bau off their feet. When the smoke cleared they found no trace of Kasumi, no doubt the explosion consumed her body.

Bau just stared at the destroyed terminal. "She was here the entire time."

"She was an old friend," Shepard explained.

"I intended to arrest her."

"She helped me take down the Collectors, and she does gave her to save the hanar homeworld."

Bau nodded with agreement. "Point taken. It was an honour working with you, Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favour… with a few friends."

Bau then left the office leaving Shepard completely alone and once you are certain that Bau was out of earshot he looked around the office.

"You can come out now," he said.

Kasumi then reappeared deactivating her cloak. She just stared at him. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"There's no way you're recruiting me to find in a galactic war," Kasumi said firmly.

"The Prothean device needs technical experts."

"I'm not a scientist!"

"No, but you're the best beef in the galaxy, and you can have unfamiliar technology better than anyone. They could use your help." He then gave a small smile. And think of it: all expensive tech just lying around… It's not like they're going to check your pockets at the end of the project."

Kasumi smiled. "You say the nicest things. All right, I'm in. And Shep…nice working with you again."

"Likewise," said Shepard.

* * *

Shepard met up with Rick who was still going over data that was coming in from the Alliance.

"I see you've been busy with helping the hanar," he said.

"Did the Reapers show up?" Shepard asked.

"Yep, but it didn't turn out quite as they expected. The moment they made their way towards the planet they were torn to pieces by the planetary defence system. They were forced to make a quick retreat, I don't think they'll be attacking Kahje any time soon."

"Good to hear," said Shepard. "How does the war look?"

"Not good," said Rick grimly. "So far the Reapers are concentrating their efforts on the turians, but judging from their attack positions that will be making a move against the salarains and asair. The asari have already lost Illium.

"It's the batarians that have suffered the most losses actually. All their colonies and their homeworld have been taken over. It was a smart move for the Reapers to attack them first, because since they're so isolated we had no idea that they were being attacked so they have the element of surprise."

"Any news from Earth?"

"At the moment the only link between us and Earth is the Normandy. From reports that Admiral Anderson has given us at the moment they are maintaining their focus upon the bigger cities. Also making contact with resistance groups is extremely difficult if not impossible."

"Let's just hope that they can hold out until we arrive."

"So how are you and Rose doing?"

"We're doing very well," said Rick. "Though we're finding it difficult to maintain a relationship when we're neckdeep with work. She is busy sorting out calls for Udina and I'm stuck coordinating efforts for the Alliance here."

Shepard gave him a concerned look. "Don't drive yourself nuts."

"Don't worry we know how to handle it," Rick assured.

* * *

Shepard made his way to Dock 24's loading area and found the place completely packed with refugees. Udina had made the entire dock a place for refugees, but there were so many coming in that it was very hard to maintain control. It also didn't help when Shepard persuaded a dock officer to make more room.

There was a lot more batarian refugees than Shepard had expected and they were in a bad way. Some of them were losing hope and a preacher was trying to rekindle their faith and try not to get to give up.

Shepard then made his way over to Garrus, who was having coordinating efforts for the turian refugees.

"Let's check on the medi-gel supplies," he said to a soldier.

"Yes, sir," the soldier nodded.

"And have we heard anything from the hospital?"

"The surgeons there are all busy."

"Keep on it. Some of the wounded don't have much time." He then noticed Shepard approaching him. "Shepard."

"What's happening?" Shepard asked.

"We convince the Council to accept our wounded. Nowhere else to go."

"How bad is it?"

Garrus gave him a grim look. "More dead and injured. Eighty-five percent killed in action. We'll need a morgue soon. Not a lot of flesh wounds when you're fighting Reapers."

"Casualties are that high?"

"Our front-line units being wiped out whole platoons at a time. A single Reaper can kill nine or ten of them in one attack."

"That's not war, it's slaughter."

"They're called Reapers for a reason, and these guys found out why."

"Do what you can for them."

"A few of them might get back on their feet, but the rest…" Garrus sighed. "Sympathy is about all we can offer."

"Any sign of your family?"

"Not yet, but I keep hoping." He then turned to Shepard. "What about you? I'm starting to see some wear and tear."

"I won't lie—it's been rough."

"Well, don't forget to come up for air. There's a lot more war to go."

* * *

Shepard continue to make his way through the refugee camps and then to his surprise he found Kelly standing there helping the refugees.

"Yeoman Kelly Chambers," Shepard smiled.

Kelly turned round and gasped upon seeing him. "Shepard! It's really you! I could just hug you."

Shepard then places arms around her and she did the same. "It's good to see you too, Kelly."

"I've been so worried," she said as they pulled apart. "Without my Cerberus contacts, I had no way of knowing if you'd survived the invasion."

"You're not with Cerberus anymore?"

Kelly shook her head. "Working with you open my eyes, got me thinking. I looked closely at what Cerberus had done. In good conscience, I couldn't stay with them. You inspired me to leave."

"Come back to the Normandy," Shepard offered.

Kelly smiled. "Please believe me: I want nothing more than to be with you again, but… I can't. Ever since the Collectors abducted us… I really it every night. I see Joker running out, then that called hand pulls me back. They're above us. Around me. They stuffed me into that coffin, and I'm relieved—they aren't touching me anymore. But then it's so small. You can't breathe. It seems like forever. I watched people melt, God…"

She then placed a hand over her face and began to cry.

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay."

"I'm fine. I just… can't step back on the Normandy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

She then looked around at the refugees. "And even if I could, I shouldn't. I'm making a difference here. If there was ever a reason I studied psychology, it was to help people at a time like this."

"Didn't think Cerberus liked people going AWOL."

"They don't, but Cerberus has more important things to worry about than me."

Shepard wasn't really convinced he was worry for Kelly's safety. "Don't take chances with Cerberus. Change your look. Change your name. Get new identification."

"That takes time, and the people here need my help."

"Do it, Kelly," Shepard pleaded.

Kerry looked at him and sighed. "Okay, I will. If you think I should." She then smiled at him. "I'm so glad you found me. Seeing you makes everything right again. Oh, and your fish! Nobody was going to take care of them with you in custody, so I save them. I'll send them back to you." She then looked at the time. "I need to run. Please be careful."

"No promises."


	13. The War Summit

Once Shepard was back on the Normandy went down towards the engine room and found that both Engineers Donnelly and Daniels had already arrived and were already back at work.

"Commander—thank you," said Daniels gratefully.

"It's great to be back," said Donnelly.

"Feels good to be in an Alliance uniform again."

Shepard smiled at them. "Welcome aboard, Chief."

Shepard then made his way towards Adams to see how the two of them were shaping up under his command.

"Need anything, Commander?" Adams asked.

"How is Engineer Donnelly working out?" Shepard asked.

"The kids got talent. Now if he could just learn to shut his damn mouth."

"Problems?"

"Sorry, Commander," said Adams apologetically. "Donnelly is dedicated, knowledgeable, and think on his feet. I'm glad to have on my team. Could use a lesson or two about respecting the chain of command, but I've handled the likes of him before. No need for concern."

"How's Engineer Daniels working out?"

Adams smiled. "Her, I like. She's sharp, and knows propulsion theory better than most physicists I've met. And she's easy to work with, too. Always said he had an eye for talent. Good job bringing her back to the Alliance."

Shepard was pleased that the new recruits were settling in, plus their knowledge of the Normandy SR-2 would prove invaluable to Adams.

"Carry on, Adams."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Shepard was making his way out of the engine room when he overheard Donnelly and Daniels talking to one another about him.

"I'm glad the Commander didn't forget about us down here," said Donnelly looking at Daniels.

"I told you Shepard would come visit," said Daniels.

* * *

Once Shepard made his way back to the CIC and once he was confident that all the preparations were installed for the war summit they made their way towards the Annos Basin to meet up with the other diplomats.

Upon reaching the system Shepard found the entire situation quite grim. The diplomatic ships were out of firing range, but what was worse was the fact that neither diplomats could agree on which ships to start negotiations. It was only because the humans are never took part in the Krogan Rebellions that the Normandy was selected as neutral ground.

"Commander, the salarian dalatrass and krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard," Traynor informed him.

"Have them brought into the conference room," said Shepard as he made his way to live to change into his dress blues. "And hope this doesn't start another war."

* * *

Once Shepard got his dress blues on he made his way to the conference room and found that the diplomats were already arguing. Victus was just standing there silent while the dalatrass and Wrex argued, in fact he was quite relieved to see Shepard approaching them.

"The krogan is in no position to make demands!" the datatrass yelled.

"The 'krogan' has a name: Urdnot Wrex," Wrex glared at the datatrass. "And I'm not just some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble."

Wrex then noticed Shepard entering and nodded respectfully before turning to the other delegates. Shepard then closed the conference room doors.

"I've got my own problems," Wrex continued. "Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka." He then turned his eyes upon Victus. "So why should I care if a few turians go extinct?"

"Trying to draw our negotiations will get you nowhere, Wrex," said Victus narrowing his eyes. "I have no time for it. Just tell us what you want."

"I'll tell you what I need…" Wrex then leaned across the table and looked at all them. "A cure for the genophage."

The datatrass eyes opened in horror. "Absolutely not! The genophage is not negotiable!"

"Why are you so opposed to the idea, Dalatrass?" Shepard asked.

"Because my people have lifted the krogan. We know them best."

"You mean you used us! To fight a war you couldn't win!" said Wrex angrily. "It wasn't the salarians or the asari or even the turians that stopped the rachni! It was krogan blood that turned the tide!"

"And after that you cease to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your… 'urges' in check."

Wrex was clearly resisting the urge to throttle the dalatrass.

"Dalatrass, you may not like him, but Wrex is right," said Victus. "Insulting him won't change that."

The dalatrass just folded her arms. "I won't apologise for speaking the truth! We have lifted the krogan to do one thing: wage war. It's all they know because it was all we wanted them to know."

Shepard remembered how Mordin blamed his own people for the Krogan Rebellions. He said that it was their influence to elevate the krogan that caused them to rebel.

"Your people should have thought the matter through, then," said Shepard. "Wasn't really a surprise the krogan revolted?"

"That's precisely my point, Commander," said the dalatrass. "We made a rash decision. We turn to the krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you're about to make today. No good can come from curing the genophage

Shepard agreed that using the genophage was the correct move at the time, but now the krogan were on the verge of extinction. Besides, he knew that Wrex was more focused on rebuilding then going to war from his time from travelling with him and meeting him on Tuchanka as he was slowly beginning a new krogan government, even Mordin was impressed.

"The krogan have paid for their mistakes," said Shepard firmly. "The genophage has gone on long enough."

"One thousand, four hundred and seventy-six years, if you're keeping track," Wrex added.

"It was thousand years of peace, free from these… brutes!" said the dalatrass stubbornly.

"Enough!" said Victus tiredly. "Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one."

"My information says otherwise," said Wrex. He then made his way over to Victus and activated controls for the screen behind them. "A salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a conscience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females."

"I remember," said Shepard, he had witnessed Maelon's experiments first hand and put a stop to them. "His methods were barbaric."

"What you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments." Suddenly appearing on the screen was a salarian laboratory and as the camera moved the saw that there were several female krogan locked in cages. "So the dalatrass here sent in a team to clear the whole mess up—and take them prisoner."

The dalatrass was completely stunned by this, but Shepard had a feeling it had something more to do with the fact that her security been breached by a krogan. "Where did you get this? It could be a fabrication!"

Wrex turned on her. "Don't insult me. Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage, and you're going to give them back!"

Victus then turned his eyes on her. "Dalatrass, is this true?"

"How will curing the genophage benefit my people?" the dalatrass asked, no longer denying what they had seen.

"How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers?" Shepard asked. "Because if you don't help, that's how it'll end up."

"And I'll be the last friendly turrian you ever see," Victus added.

"What's it going to be?"

The dalatrass just stood there in silence, because she knew she had no choice. She knew that her people were preferred to have their battles won before they fight. Plus out of the Council races they have the weakest fleet, even despite the fact that they had more dreadnoughts than the Alliance.

"The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh," she said reluctantly. Shepard then began to make his way towards the door. "But I warn you, Commander! The consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come!"

Shepard then quickly turned around and glared at her. "We'll be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win."

Wrex then walked up to him. "Let's get the females."

"You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh!" said the dalatress firmly. "This will take time to—"

"It happens now," said Victus firmly. "As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange."

"We're going," said Shepard finally.

He, Wrex and Victus then left the conference room leaving behind a very angry salarain dalatrass behind.

"I won't forget this, Commander!" she yelled. "A bully has few friends when he needs them most."

It was Shepard's opinion that she was the one that was acting like a bully. Plus she couldn't see past Wrex's species to see that he was actually doing a good job to unite them and were languishing their warlike ways.

* * *

Shepard had a feeling that he would need everyone on deck for this so his team along with Wrex made their way out of the Kodiak and began to fly down towards Sur'Kesh.

"This is the salarian homeworld we're heading to," said Shepard looking at them. "They aren't used to seeing krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females, and leave before anyone changes their mind."

"I still don't trust a word they say," said Wrex as he adjusted his shotgun.

"Let diplomacy work out, Wrex. You'll get what you want," Shepard promised.

"These females are the best and probably last hope for my people."

"We'll bring them back, Wrex," Liara assured. "Don't worry."

Wrex smiled at her. "I appreciate that, Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Garrus then coughed and Wrex looked at him. "I suppose I can make room for you, too, Garrus."

"Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun," Garrus smirked.

"He wouldn't be keying otherwise," said Javik.

Wrex blinked at him. "Who's that?"

"He's a Prothean," said Shepard.

Wrex didn't look entirely surprised. "Sometimes I'm not sure the Normandy's a warship or travelling freak show. But long as he can hold a gun…"

"Retrieving the female should be a simple matter," said EDI.

Wrex looked at her. "Who's the synthetic?"

"I'm EDI the Normandy's artificial intelligence."

"Sounds like Joker didn't teach you anything about salarians."

"Commander, I have the salarian base on sensors," said Cortez.

"Set her down," Shepard ordered.

Cortez brought the shuttle down towards the STG base and instantly they came up with a problem.

"Commander, salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land," said Cortez.

"Tell them that they dalatrass authorise this herself," Shepard ordered.

Wrex, however, wouldn't wait and opened the doors. "I knew they'd never keep their word! Let's see them try and stop me krogan airdrop."

"Wrex!" Shepard yelled.

But it was too late, Wrex had already jumped out of the shuttle and landed on the base.

"We have unauthorised landing!" said a salarian soldier.

Soon Wrex found himself surrounded by salarian soldiers.

"And who authorised you to hold my race hostage?" Wrex growled.

He then pushed the salarian soldiers back with a biotic push and pulled out his shotgun. However, before he could take a step forward he found lights aiming all over his body indicating that snipers had a clean shot at him.

Shepard and the others then jumped out of the shuttle as more salarian soldiers appeared. Shepard actually believe they might actually have the fight their way through to get to the females.

"Stand down! Hold your fire!" a voice yelled. Shepard looked and was quite relieved to see a salarian scientist rushing towards them. "Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago."

Shepard was glad that they didn't had to go to war with the salarians. "I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident," said Shepard.

"As would we."

"But you have something valuable to Wrex."

"Something worth dying for," Wrex added.

"This matter can be resolved, but I must insist he remained under guard," said the scientist firmly.

Wrex it didn't like that one bit, but they were on a salarian base. This meant that this was their castle and their rules.

"I can handle this, Wrex," Shepard assured.

Reluctantly Wrex lowered his shotgun. "Anything goes wrong, and all bets are off."

With that sorted the shuttle landed properly on the landing zone, Wrex was led to a corner by several soldiers and Shepard and the others were following the scientist.

"I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, Commander," he said. "With war on everyone's mind, our people are on edge."

Shepard then saw a containment chamber being lowered and saw that inside it was a yahg, who didn't look very pleased to be trapped as he attempted to break free.

"Careful! Watch the containment field!" a soldier yelled as the containment chamber was lowered.

"I'd hope to never see one of those again," said Liara.

Shepard had to agree with her the last time they saw a yahg it did attempted to kill them. Shepard knew that the yahg were a very aggressive species, probably even more aggressive than the krogan. They were pre-spaceflight species, but visiting the homeworld was forbidden due to the massacre that happened when the Council try to make contact.

"As you can see, this base contains sensitive information," said Wiks.

"What kind of work goes on here?" Shepard asked.

"Evolutionary trials. Morphological simulations. Exogenetic assignments."

Shepard just stared at him. "Nothing is ever simple with salarians, is it?"

"Science has always been our best defence," said Wiks proudly. "The research we do here has kept Sur'Kesh save for millennia."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Does that include studying lost krogan?"

"The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka," said Wiks defensively. "They were brought here to stabilise their condition."

Shepard turned his head and saw Wrex being exported by the soldiers.

"The whole planet smells wrong," Wrex grumbled.

"I'd like to see them," said Shepard looking back at Wiks.

Wiks nodded. "Of course. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels. Give me a few moments, and meet me near the elevator."

* * *

Shepard looked around for a brief moment in the place reminded him of pictures he'd seen of the Amazon rainforests on Earth. Truth was it was very hard to believe that there was a war going on in the rest of the galaxy, but Shepard wondered how long it would last.

Shepard then decided it was probably best to check on Wrex, who didn't look too happy by his containment.

"Shepard, I don't like this," he said. "I should be the one going in."

"How about you stay here and we fight one war at a time?" Shepard advised.

"That was just good old-fashioned krgoan hot air," said Wrex dismissively. "If it'd had been real, they'd be dead."

"Maybe when this is over, you and I can go toe to toe," James suggested. "Just for fun."

"Shepard here almost did," said Wrex. "He ever tell you about our little chat on Virmire? You could say we had a… disagreement. Good times."

Shepard laughed. "That's one way to put it. So who tipped you off about the females here?"

"Sorry, Shepard, but they're listening to every word we say," said Wrex gesturing to the salarian soldiers. He then looked over at them. "I prefer my salarian live raw!"

The salarian just stood there in silence.

"He is correct," said Javik. "It was a… delicacy in our cycle."

"Besides, you'd think this is the kind of thing the Shadow Broker would know about," said Wrex. He then looked over towards Liara. "Too bad I don't him. Or her."

Liara shrugged. "I'm sure the Broker was very busy."

"Would you know about these females?" Shepard asked curiously.

"They weren't fertile, so we used them as decoys to draw off enemies from the ones you were. But Maelon's experiments change that." He then looked at the salarian soldiers. "These damn pyjaks stole them out from under us."

"That's a pretty brutal way to treat your women, Wrex."

"The females suggested it. We've had to make a lot of tough choices to ensure we don't all die off."

"What a horrible way to live," said Liara looking quite sick.

"Is just one thing that'll get better when they genophage is cured," said Wrex.

Shepard was slightly bit more concerned with the Reaper report. "Back on the Normandy, you said Reapers were sighted on Tuchanka."

Wrex nodded. "Clan Jorgal and Ravanor sighted a few landing parties. The Reapers are up to something. Tuchanka may be a pile of radioactive rubble, but it's our pile, and we'll fight to the last krogan to keep it that way."

Liara smiled at him. "That's what I always liked about you, Wrex."

"My smouldering good looks?"

Liara giggled slightly. "There is that. But you've never given up, and that determination's about to pay off."

"Yeah," Wrex nodded. He then looked over at Shepard. "Who would've thought back on Virmire we'd be standing here doing this together?"

"This is my kind of krogan," said James smiling.

"You're one of Shepard's new recruits, huh?" Wrex smiled. "Hang on kid—it's a hell of a ride."

"Are they krogan ready to fight the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Ever since Sovereign showed up, I figured this day would come," said Wrex. "My people has spent too much time setting ourselves out as mercenaries. Now we can get back to doing what krogan do best—saving everyone else from giant monsters."

Garrus folded his arms. "Never going to let us forget about the Rachni Wars, are you?"

Wrex smirked. "The last time I was at the Citadel, I didn't see a turian statue in your honour."

"Just wait until this war is over."

"It's been good talking to you, Wrex," Shepard smiled.

"It'll be even better when we have a few salarians for lunch."

* * *

Shepard then continued to wait until they had security clearance and that's when he noticed a very familiar face among the soldiers that were guarding the base.

"Commander Shepard," said Kirrahe smiling at him. "Major Kirrahe. I'd heard you were coming."

Shepard remembered the salarian when he was just a captain. Shepard had helped his squad out during the assault on Virmire and had managed to extract it with no casualties.

"Good to see you again," said Shepard shaking hands with him. "Sounds like you've been promoted."

"Yes, due in no small part to our mission on Virmire," he said leaning against the wall. "'Hold the line.' You save my men that they."

"Good to see a friendly face, Major," said Garrus extending his hand

Kirrahe shook it. "Garrus Vakarian, always a pleasure." He then looked over at Liara. "And same to you, Dr. T'Soni."

"Major," Liara nodded.

He then turned to Shepard. "It seems the Reapers have a way of bringing us together."

"How's you get posted to this base, Major?" Shepard asked.

"I led the team on Tuchanka that found the females. Nasty business. Maelon may have meant well, but his operation was crude. Test subject were unaccounted for. The females easily escaped his lab."

"What do you think about bringing the female krogan here?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Our scientists say it's important to preserve the females. 'Evolutionary paradigms,'" said Kirrahe performing air quotes. "I say, when people know you're hiding something viable, they'll want to steal it. Either way, I have my orders. They'll be your problem soon enough."

"Are the salarians prepared for war with the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"I've heard what they're doing to your Earth," said Kirrahe grimly. "I'm not sure any species can prepare for that." He then looked at him curiously. "Though rumour suggests you're building a superweapon of some kind."

"This business with a females is part of it. I need the turians' support and they need the krogan's," Shepard explained.

"Which is why I never became a diplomat. Too much hand-holding. Leave it to the dalatrasses."

"I guess we're both feeling the effects of Virmire," Shepard shrugged.

"Yes, ironic. You destroyed the genophage cure, yet now it's the key to an alliance. Your stand-off with Urdnot Wrex is limited within STG."

"I'm sure you saw Wrex's entrance," Shepard assumed.

"Our colonies three systems away saw it."

"Yes, and he's rather angry about the security arrangements," Liara added.

"Apologies, but better that than having a krogan with a shotgun wandering the base. Think of all the casualties. Our med bay couldn't handle it."

Shepard noticed that security was quite tight even for a STG base. "Security seems high. Are you expecting trouble?"

"Our motto in STG is to always expect trouble, and feeling that, create trouble for someone else. Our enemies have the same idea."

"A good principle to live by," said Javik.

Kirrahe then looked at Javik and frowned. "Who's this?"

"He's a… friend," said Shepard.

"A Prothean," Javik corrected.

"Prothean? Of course. Amazing what they can do with genetic modification these days," said Kirrahe looking very impressed. "Some new psychological tactics, Commander. Give the Reapers a good scare?" He then looked at Javik. "What are you really? Drell? Turian?"

Javik narrowed his eyes. "Prothean."

Kirrahe blinked. "Oh… I see."

Shepard decided it was probably best to leave at that point. "Nice seeing you again, Major."

"Likewise." Kirrahe then looked around to make sure they were never heard and then leaning towards Shepard. "And Commander… Regardless of what the politicians decide, you can count on my support retaking Earth."

Shepard looked at him. "You'd do that?"

Kirrahe then shook hands with him. "Consider it my way of repaying the favour. It would be an honour to fight alongside you again." Kirrahe then walked away. "Good day."

* * *

Wiks was waiting for the near the elevator talking with any salarian soldier. Apparently someone had breached the air defences and that made him very uneasy. Wiks also wasn't too happy that the dalatrass didn't update them sooner and almost caused a diplomatic incident.

"You have clearance to see the females, Commander," said Wiks. His eyes then turned to Wrex. "I hope we can resolve things without re-enacting the Krogan Rebellions."

"What do you think about handing over the krogan?" Shepard asked.

"I differ from most of my colleagues. Curing the genophage will bring closure to this issue. In the future, the krogan may yet play some role we can't even imagine. We should let the evolutionary process decide who lives and dies, not galactic politics."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks for your time."

"Of course. Proceed into the elevator when you're ready."

Shepard in waste any time and made his way over to the elevator.

"Now take this elevator, and someone will—" Wiks was interrupted when alarms were sounded.

"Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams," said a voice over the speakers.

Shepard looked at Wiks. "What's happening?"

Wiks activated his omni-tool as salarian soldier scrambled and gunship took to the air. "Sensors have picked up activity on the perimeter. Hurry, Commander. Someone will meet you below."

Shepard and the others made their way into the elevator and soon they descended into the lower levels.

* * *

The elevator door opened and they found themselves in a laboratory that Wrex showed in the conference room.

"Base personnel must remain on-site until further notice," said a voice on the speakers.

"All specimens accounted for, sir," said salarian soldier.

Shepard saw who the soldier was talking to his eyes widened, because standing there was none other than Mordin Solus.

"Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here," he said.

"Mordin?" said Shepard in surprise as he shook hands with the salarian doctor.

"Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Don't expect a return to work," said Mordin.

"You're back with STG?" said Garrus, who was just as surprised as Shepard.

"Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." He then looked around to make sure they were and overheard and leaned over towards Shepard. "Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encourage political pressure to free females."

"You must be Wrex's inside source," Shepard deduced.

"Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get off world for sake of krogan." He then guided them deep into the lab. "Females have weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure." He then guided them to a containment chamber and inside Shepard saw it was filled with dead female krogan with a sheet over her. "These didn't survive."

Shepard frowned. "But what about Maelon's research? I thought we saved it."

"Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesising living tissue." He then looked to the dead female krogans. "Couldn't save them."

Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin."

"Arrived too late," said Mordin grimly. "Cannot delay now. One survivor. Immune to genophage. Can synthesise cure from her tissue."

"She's still here?"

"Yes. Last hope for krogan. If she dies, genophage cure… problematic."

Mordin then guided them deep into the lab towards another containment chamber. Shepard never really seen a female krogan before, but it was hard to make any comparison considering that the only thing he could see was her eyes due to the fabric she was wearing over her face.

She was contained within the containment chamber by restraints and Shepard began to wonder if they were for her benefit or the benefit of the salarians. He also didn't need to be a doctor to know that she wasn't looking too good.

"Please be careful," Mordin advised as Shepard approached. "Krogan slow to trust."

"I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy," said Shepard looking at her.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked looking over him.

Liara had activated her omni-tool and did a quick scan and looked disgusted. "Goddess, what she's been through…"

"Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home," Shepard assured.

She looked at him curiously. "Why? What am I to you?"

"Have the salarians been mistreating you?" Shepard asked.

"Those are my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain."

"Did the best we could," Mordin assured.

"And now I know that I'm the only one left," she said. "That makes me dangerous to a lot of people. What about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?"

"You're the future of the krogan race. I'm fighting for that," said Shepard honestly.

Then suddenly they had alarms been sounding across the facility and heard explosions above them.

"Then I hope you bought an army," said the female krogan.

"Alert! Unidentified vessel have breached the perimeter," said the voice over the speakers.

"Give me an update!" said a salarian scientist.

"Outbound communications have been severed! We're cut off!" said the soldier.

"Secure all data to offshore location!"

A soldier then rushed towards the containment chamber and began to access the controls.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked him.

"We have multiple ships inbound!" he said.

Communications between the salarians might have been cut, but Shepard still might still be able to communicate with the shuttle. This was proven true as he heard a beeping sound on his omni-tool and seconds later a holographic image of Wrex's face appeared.

"Shepard, it's Wrex!" he said. "Cerberus troopers are attacking the base! Get the female out of here!"

"Only one survived, Wrex. It might be safer down here," said Shepard.

"What? So the salarians can kill her like the others?" Wrex yelled furiously. "No deal! If you still want this alliance, get her out of here."

Shepard switched off his omni-tool and looked towards the nearest scientist. "Release the female. We're leaving."

"I can't," said the scientist. "Protocol states that during lockdown no specimen—"

Suddenly the scientist was suffered by a sudden electric shock by Mordin. "Objection noted," he said with his omni-tool raised. "Now, please release krogan."

Not wanting to be shocked again the scientist had operated controls and the containment chamber's control room opened. Mordin made his way inside to operate the controls so that he could guide containment centre to the landing pad.

"Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures," he said. The door then closed behind him. "Meet us at the next checkpoint, Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure."

Shepard turned his eyes upon the female krogan. "You'll see Tuchanka again. I promise."

"Get the elevator, Shepard," said Mordin at the containment chamber rose.

Shepard quickly made his way towards the elevator, but found there was a problem.

"Something wrong with the elevator," said a soldier. "It's not responding." A few seconds later he managed to fix it. "There—try it now, Commander."

Shepard opened the elevator door and found that there was a bomb placed right in the centre of it.

"Oh crap…" said Garrus.

"Get back!" Shepard yelled.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion that knocked them backwards. Sadly while Shepard and the others survived the soldier did not and seconds later a scientist rushed over to them.

"Commander Shepard, are you all right?" he asked.

"Is there another way out of here?" he asked.

"Other side of the lab. An emergency exit." The scientist then rushed towards the other side of the lab. "I can open it from here."

Shepard and the others followed the scientist.

"Shepard, Cerberus forces trying to locate female," said Mordin. "Quarantine checkpoint under attack, hurry!"

They took the emergency exit and quickly made their way towards the next floor. As they climbed the ladder to the next floor Wrex contacted them.

"Shepard, it's Wrex," he said over the radio. "I took the shuttle! Do whatever it takes to get the female up to the landing pad! I'll try to make life miserable for Cerberus!"

* * *

They soon reached the first floor and opened the door to find themselves in a war zone.

"This worse than I thought," said Garrus.

Seconds later a Cerberus shuttle appeared and annihilated an entire squad of salarian soldiers. The Cerberus troopers then jumped out of began to engage Shepard and the others, but they were able to wipe them out with their combined firepower.

They soon entered into a corridor and soon a couple Cerberus troopers, but before anyone had a chance to fire a yahg crash right through the wall. He then killed the Cerberus troopers, set off a gas main and then ran off.

"Careful," said Shepard with a small smile. "There goes the next Shadow Broker."

"Could've sworn he was muttering 'T'Soni' the whole time," Garrus teased.

Liara glared at the two of them. "Not funny."

* * *

They went up flight a flight of stairs towards the next floor and found the Cerberus forces were now attacking the containment chamber with everything they got. Thankfully the shields were protecting both Mordin and the female krogan, but it wouldn't last long under that firepower.

"Shepard, Cerberus troopers at checkpoint," said Mordin panicking over the radio. "Attempting to kill krogan. Need assistance!"

Shepard looked at the others. "Light 'em up!"

They soon charge in there and began to attack the Cerberus soldiers. James tossed a few grenades to add a bit of chaos as did Liara and Javik's combined firepower.

"I see the checkpoint!" Garrus yelled as he took out a Cerberus soldier with a sniper rifle. "They're under fire!"

"Let's get in there!" said Liara.

It didn'tin take them long to wipe out the surplus forces and the containment chamber suffered little damage. However, Mordin was now stuck at the checkpoint, because the technician had been killed.

"Quickly, Shepard!" Mordin yelled. "Technician dead. Clear us through the checkpoint."

Shepard in which any time and quickly made his way to the checkpoint and began to access the terminal.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he inserted the access codes.

"Containment shield is holding. Will try to repair if necessary," said Mordin. "Can't speak for krogan's health, however."

"I'm fine, Commander," the female krogan assured.

"Females kept secret. Probably a mole is STG. Could be indoctrinated," said Mordin. "If no krogan alliance with turians, Reapers left unchallenged."

"We'll do more than challenge them," said Shepard as he inserted the last of the codes.

The containment chamber then began to rise towards the next floor.

"Shepard, meet us at next checkpoint," said Mordin quickly. "Cerberus likely to target—"

Suddenly there was an explosion and Shepard saw a Cerberus shuttle hovering next to the floor. Shepard and the others quickly ducked for cover, but the Cerberus troopers were more focused on the containment chamber than on them.

"Hurry! Next checkpoint!" Mordin yelled as the containment chamber rose to safety.

"Copy all squads: I have the krogan insight," said a Cerberus soldier. "She's in transit, headed up to the next level. All squads converge."

Shepard and the others quickly made quick work of the Cerberus troopers in the shuttle and they watched as the shuttle blew away.

They then made their way through the hole they shuttle had created to the balcony opposite. Once they got there they found the salarains engaging more Cerberus troopers.

"Shepard, get cracking! I'll try and draw some of their fire!" Wrex yelled over the radio.

Shepard then saw the Kodiak flying away as the gunship tried to take it out. To make matters worse they salarains soldiers had been wiped out by the Cerberus forces and they were now pinned down.

"Shepard, last attack compromised security system!" Mordin yelled over the radio. "Attempting to compensate!"

"Hang on! We're trying to get you, Mordin!" said Shepard.

Once they took out the Cerberus forces they began to make their way to the next floor.

"Cerberus isn't fooling around," said Garrus.

"They're capable of anything," Shepard agreed.

* * *

Once they climbed the staircase they found that Kirrahe had just taken out a Cerberus Trooper with his bare hands.

"Commander, stay back," said Kirrahe as they leaned against the wall. "Hostiles just down the hall."

"Is there an easier way around?" Shepard asked.

Kirrahe reloaded his pistol. "You could say that."

Kirrahe then jumped out of the corner and fired several shots from his pistol. The shards just up to the Cerberus troopers like sticky balls, but seconds later they exploded taking out the Cerberus troopers along with them.

"I gotta get me one of those," said James.

Suddenly an engineer showed up and prepare to assemble a turret. Kirrahe then turned to Shepard quickly.

"Go, Commander! I'll cover you!" Kirrahe yelled.

"Orion Squad, your orders are to hold position and block access to the checkpoint," the engineer ordered.

"Looks like Cerberus got some upgrades," said Garrus.

"Taking them head-on would may not be the best idea!" said Liara.

"We may be able to flank them!" said Javik.

Shepard nodded and ordered Garrus, EDI and James to flank the enemy while the rest of them kept them busy. The manoeuvre worked as Cerberus found themselves in a crossfire between two squads and with some help from Kirrahe they were able to eliminate the Cerberus troopers.

"I think we got them all," said Liara.

"To the next checkpoint! I'm sure Cerberus isn't done," said Garrus.

Kirrahe remained behind to coordinate efforts with his men and Shepard and the others made their way to the next floor.

"Mordin was right. Cerberus must have been tipped off," said Garrus. "They got here too fast."

"Every war has its traitors," said Liara.

"Let's just hope it doesn't cost the galaxy," said James.

* * *

When they made their way onto the next floor they found that the Cerberus troopers were having their own problems with wild varren that escape their containment chambers.

"Get the hell off him!" a Cerberus Trooper yelled at a varren that was eating one of the troopers.

"Careful! We've got live varren here," said a Cerberus soldier.

Shepard and the others then decided it was best to join in on the action and they hit Cerberus hard. While Cerberus was able to take out the varren they were unprepared the sudden surprise attack by Shepard and his team and were quickly wiped out.

"Orion squad, we've trapped the female at Checkpoint Two," said a voice over the radio from one of the dead Cerberus troopers. "Take her out."

"Elevator malfunctioning, Shepard," Moridn panicked over the radio. "Need assistance!"

Shepard looked at the others. "We better move."

* * *

Shepard quickly made his way to the next floor, but the security door locked. Fortunately Shepard was able to hack the control is and opened it and there they found Cerberus troopers engaging the containment chamber that contains both Mordin and the female krogan.

"Take them out! Get them away from the female!" Shepard ordered.

"Break through those shields!" a Cerberus soldier yelled.

In order to speed up the process Shepard had Liara to create a singularity that confuse the Cerberus troopers to no end. James assisted by following several grenades causing even more confusion and within that confusion Shepard and the others took control the situation killing all Cerberus personnel on the floor.

"Shepard suspect Cerberus has cut power," said Mordin. "Can't proceed until you reroute emergency systems. Find power terminal. Should be nearby."

Shepard quickly looked around and found the power terminal and began to reroute the power to the elevator.

"Power now online," said the computer VI.

"Excellent!" said Mordin. "Can clear us. Wait! Another Cerberus squad!"

"We've reacquired the krogan, grid five-three-one," said a Cerberus soldier.

"Don't let them get near the female!" Shepard yelled as they rushed over to the checkpoint.

The others nodded and began to engage the surplus forces and it was clear that they were intent not to let the female getaway. This sent guardians now and was so much going on Liara wasn't able to pull their shields away.

Instead Shepard and Garrus had to rely on their sniper skills to bypass the shield to take them out. EDI created a decoy to confuse the enemy so that she can perform a flanking manoeuvre and James grenades assisted with a very skilful diversion as he joined her. In no time at all the room was freed from enemy forces.

"Excellent. Affinity the destruction impact, Shepard," said Mordin. "Can clear us through now."

Shepard didn't waste any time and made his way to terminal and enter the access codes as quickly as it was humanly possible.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Containment field weakening. Can't take much more," said Mordin.

"I'm not your problem, Commander," said the female krogan before coughing. "You don't know me."

"But I'd like to. Hang in there," said Shepard. He then looked over to Mordin. "How many more checkpoints?"

"Just landing area. Hope Urdnot Wrex is still waiting," he said.

"He has to," said the female krogan.

"I'll see you up top," said Shepard as he finished inserting the access codes.

Then suddenly they saw more Cerberus troopers entering into the room.

"We found the krogan!" said a Cerberus soldier.

Shepard and the others held them back long enough containment field to escape and once they managed to deal with the enemy forces they made their way to the nearest door.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Shepard.

"Shepard, get your ass up here!" Wrex roared over the radio. "I can't fly around forever!"

"The female is on the way up to the landing area," said Shepard.

"You pull this off, and I'm making you an honorary krogan."

* * *

They began looking around for a way up and soon came across a ladder that led them to the landing zone. Sadly Cerberus forces had already landed on the landing area and were now attacking Mordin and the female krogan.

Without a second thought Shepard and the others engage the Cerberus forces, but thankfully there wasn't that too many of them.

"Area safe," said Mordin looking relieved once all the Cerberus forces were eliminated. "The final approval now, Shepard."

Shepard made his way to the containment chamber to release both Mordin and the female krogan.

"Shepard, you must authorise release," said Mordin. "Pod then transfers to loading area."

Shepard nodded and said the codes. "Let's get you out of there."

They then watch as the containment chamber rose upwards and was making its way towards the loading area.

"Shepard, heads up! You've got incoming!" Wrex warned.

Suddenly landing on the landing zone was Atlas mech with a mighty bang. Shepard then saw it aiming straight towards him and fired a rocket, he barely had time to escape the boy the impact on the controls.

"Shepard! I can't land do you deal with that thing! It's too dangerous!" Wrex yelled.

The pilot of the mech then made his way towards the loading area where the containment chamber was being lowered.

"Krogan has been acquired," said the pilot.

Mordin tried desperately to open the door, but the damage they Atlas had done had slammed it shut. "Door is damaged! Can't get out!" he yelled desperately.

"Stay clear! I've got this!" Shepard assured.

"Protect the krogan, Shepard! She's vulnerable!"

Shepard and the others had diverted the pilot attention away from the containment chamber and the best way to do that was to have attacked them. Not the best plan, but it was the only one they had they wanted to keep the female alive.

"That's some serious firepower," said Garrus as he fired his assault rifle. "Maybe we can crack it open."

"Cerberus never did play fair!" said Liara.

Unlike the other pilots they have to deal with this one seemed to know what he was doing. He was concentrating their firepower on Shepard, knowing that if he should fall the others would quickly follow. Naturally this took a lot longer than Shepard had expected, but at least it attention was away from the female.

"What's wrong, Shepard?" said Wrex over the radio. "You getting old? Take that thing out! Fighting Saren was a lot harder than this!"

"Wrex hasn't exactly mellowed with age, has he?" said Garrus.

It took some effort but they finally managed to take out its shields and then concentrated on the armour. The weakest spot had to be the monitor so Shepard had the others focus on that while Shepard with using the Scorpion he had required to do massive damage against its hull. Finally the Atlas began to explode as the pilot desperately tried to get himself out to no avail.

"We did it!" Liara cheered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't only the Atlas to content with while they were busy fighting more Cerberus forces had appeared.

"Yeah, but watch out!" said Garrus. "We've still got Cerberus troopers left!"

It took some effort but they finally managed to take out the last of the troopers leaving the landing zone save for Wrex to land.

"Shepard, I think you did it," said Wrex. "Looks clear from here, I'm coming in now."

Shepard then watch as the Kodiak flew down towards a landing pad and Wrex joined up with the others outside. EDI and James had managed to free Mordin and were helping him out of the containment chambers controls.

Wrex instantly made up step toward Shepard shook his hand. "You have me worried for a minute."

"Let's make this quick," said Shepard.

They opened the containment chamber and Mordin held out his hand only to be pushed aside by Wrex, who held out his hand.

"Let's get you out of here," he said.

The female krogan then took his hand and simply stepped out of the containment chamber. Suddenly a couple Cerberus soldiers appeared and running towards them.

"There they are!" a Cerberus Trooper yelled. "That's them. Move!"

The female krogan then took Wrex's shotgun and shot the two troopers before they had a chance to raise their rifles. She then showed to the shotgun right back into Wrex's hands and made her way to the shuttle.

"I can handle myself, Wrex," she said.

Wrex simply looked at Shepard. "Women."

As Wrex and the female krogan made their way to the shuttle Shepard noticed that one of the troopers were still alive. He marched up to him and pulled out his pistol.

"We…" he said.

Shepard bent down towards him. "Why is Cerberus here? What do you want?"

Unfortunately the soldier died before he could give him an answer. Shepard found it completely troubling how Cerberus was able to break through the salarians perimeter without any warning. Also there was no sensible move of attacking the base when they were trying to stop the Reapers as well.

* * *

Rick was with the Turian Councillor informing him of recent events as Udina was too busy for some reason.

"So they managed to get the female to safety," he said.

"It was a touch and go, but the escape unharmed," Rick nodded.

The Councillor looked troubled. "This recent Cerberus attack is troubling. I don't see any military value of attacking a STG base in a battle against the Reapers."

"We believe that an indoctrinated agent leaked this information to Cerberus so we can only assume that they themselves are indoctrinated as well," said Rick.

"I'm more concerned about how many indoctrinated agents there could be."

"Let's just hope it doesn't go further up the chain. The batarians lost their homeworld because of it and the same almost the same for the hanar."

"I'm still not sure why you're telling me this, Major," said the Councillor looking confused. "I would have thought that Udina would want to inform me personally."

Rick shrugged. "He's been rather busy of late, but he hasn't told either me or Miss Johnson what he's up to."

"I suggest you keep an eye on him then," said the Councillor getting up. "The last thing we want is an indoctrinated Councillor in charge. Though I assume that's why Anderson gave you the post."

Rick shrugged. "I do what I can, but it hasn't been easy with all the war reports going on."

"Tell me about it."


	14. Wrex and Eve

Shepard was now standing in the comm room talking to Hackett's hologram.

"Commander, I'm hearing chatter you're brokering a treaty between the krogan and turians?" said Hackett.

"If I get krogan boots on Palaven, the turians promised me their support," Shepard explained.

"And how did Cerberus get involved?" Hackett asked.

"I don't know," said Shepard leaning over the controls. "The Illusive Man is up to something."

"Then keep them at bay. I can't overstate what a victory this treaty would be for the Alliance. We'll need all the help we can get."

"How's the Prothean device coming?" Shepard asked.

"Alliance R&D has officially begun construction. The team has dubbed it 'Project Crucible'. We're throwing everyone who knows how to hold a hammer at it. This is gonna be the most ambitious undertaking in human history."

"Will we get it done?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not saying it won't be a challenge… but our researchers tell me the designs are… elegant. Massive in scope, but strangely simple as well." He then looked at him with a firmed face. "We can do this, Shepard. Never doubt that."

"No, sir," Shepard saluted.

"Good. Hackett out," Hackett saluted back.

Hackett was in his flagship and had just witnessed Shepard's hologram vanishing. He then turned towards the window and watched as the Alliance started to build the Crucible. The thing was massive and was only just slightly shorter than the Citadel.

* * *

Shepard meanwhile was entering the conference room where Wrex and Victus were negotiating with raised voices. Mordin was also there as a consultant, plus he was the only one qualified to actually accomplish with curing the genophage.

"You have the female, Wrex," said Victus. "A cure for the rest of your people can come later."

"That wasn't the deal," said Wrex angrily.

"But Palaven need your reinforcements now. We can't delay."

"Unless every krogan get the cure, there's no alliance."

Shepard really hope that creating a cure wouldn't take too long and he looked over to Mordin. "Mordin, how long will it take to finish a cure?"

"Need to synthesize base allergens from female. Also requires healthy male krogan tissue," Mordin said. "Will need a sample."

"You're looking at it," said Wrex.

"Acceptable. Will need you to remain aboard Normandy for procedure."

"Let's hope the food's gotten better," Wrex grumbled.

"Formulating a cure for every krogan sounds like a tall order, Mordin. Can you do it?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. Similar to genophage modification project. Working against alterations this time. Not as simple as garbage DNA blocking attachment sites. Will need to counteract showdown of redundant nervous systems, adjust neurotransmitter levels—"

Shepard raised his hand. "Got it."

"Will create cure, Shepard. Don't need to worry," Mordin assured.

Shepard nodded. "Then get started, Mordin, and make it quick."

"Always do. Will be in med bay if you'd like to speak more. Eve requires tests."

Shepard frowned. "Eve?"

"Female's real name unknown. Normandy a human vessel. Human mythology seemed appropriate under circumstances. Suggest speaking with her. New perceptive. Surprising in krogan."

Shepard nodded and Mordin left, he then turned his eyes upon Wrex and Victus.

"Now is there anything else?" Shepard asked.

"There's a small matter concerning the ship we've lost contact with," said Victus.

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"I'd rather if we discussed it…" His eyes then turned to Wrex. "In private."

Wrex straightened up. "Turian problems can't even come close to what I've got."

Shepard folded his arms. "What is it?"

"Some of my men went missing. The rest of we can discuss…" His eyes then turned to Victus. "Somewhere else."

"I'll find you both in the War Room. Just be ready to talk."

* * *

Shepard began to go over through the data of the Allied forces and the construction of the Crucible. According to the information they have the Crucible was about twenty percent complete, but there was still a lot to do and resources were scarce.

Shepard made his way over to Victus to see what was the issue with his missing ship and wondered why had to be kept so secret.

"Commander, that was a skilled operation back on Sur'Kesh, extracting the female krogan," said Victus impressively.

"I had help," Shepard admitted. "Mordin Solus knew what he was doing."

Victus nodded. "Yes, Garrus mentioned the doctor was on your mission through the Omega 4 relay. I'm surprised a salarian cares about the krogan."

"War is full surprises."

Victus chuckled. "Rarely the good kind. I'm just happy that one played to our advantage."

"Now you said one of your ships has gone missing?" said Shepard in a businesslike manner.

"Crashed, actually. I couldn't speak in front of the krogan. Our ship went down on Tuchanka. Now they're pinned by an advanced guard of Reapers scouting the planet."

Shepard could see why didn't want to talk this in front of Wrex now, but he still had no idea why turians would land on a planet where the inhabitants would kill them on sight.

"What are your men doing there?" Shepard frowned.

Victus gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. That's classified. But it's vital they be rescued. They must complete their original mission. It's a matter of… galactic peace."

"I'll do what I can," said Shepard, though he wished he had a few more details.

"I appreciate your help… and understanding."

"Your men that crashed on Tuchanka—how many are there?" Shepard asked.

"A platoon."

"You said their mission was a matter of galactic peace. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Commander. As I said, it's highly classified," said Victus turning around.

Shepard never liked classified missions, too many unknowns. He preferred to have all the details when performing a mission to keep him and his men safe. There was no way he was to let this slide.

He then grabbed Victus' arm. "Look, if you want me to put my ass on the line, I need answers."

Victus was unable to look at him in the eye. "I can't tell you. Please understand." Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "The commander is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus. He'll be your contact."

Shepard looked up. "Victus?"

Victus turned to face him. "My son. I needed someone I can trust completely."

Shepard could see that he was concerning greatly, but he wondered whether it was because of the mission might fail or because the son was in danger. Deciding that he didn't want to find the answer he decided that it would be best if you change the subject.

"The salarian dalatrass was worried about what the krogan will do once they'd cured. How do you feel?" Shepard asked.

"It won't matter if we don't stop the Reapers, but I understand her doubts. The moon you found me on? That's where we made our last stand against the krogan during the Rebellions. They were that relentless."

"How did it turn out?" Shepard asked.

"The krogan started using asteroids as weapons, directing them against our colonies. We have no choice. The genophage was our last resort. So yes, krogan attentions after this war will be a serious concern, but I'd rather have a grateful ally than a resentful enemy."

"Reaching out to the krogan for help must be difficult for you."

"We cannot allow the mistakes of our past a cloud the future. Your race and mine were once enemies. The First Contact War, as you call it. I was there, dodging shells fired by your navy. But look at us now, standing in a ship of turian-human design, working together."

"That's all," said Shepard.

"Of course, Commander," said Victus and turned back to the console he was working at.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Wrex, he needs to know what happened to his men and he was slightly concerned about what would happen after the genophage was cured.

"Hell of a show down there on Sur'Kesh," he said turning away from his terminal. "Just like the old days, Shepard. Right down to me pulling your ass out of the fire."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I was the one with bullets flying at me," he reminded.

"And I gave you the moral support to dodge them."

"Uh-huh." Shepard shook his head and then looked at him businesslike. "You said one of your squads is missing?"

Wrex looked at Victus, making sure he wasn't eavesdropping, and then turned to Shepard. "They were scouting out the rachni relay. We've heard rumours of trouble in the area."

Shepard looked up. "Rachni?"

"Thought that might get your attention. I have a favour to ask. It's big."

"Don't tell me they're back."

"All I know for sure is our scouts went silent as soon as they arrived. I've got Aralakh Company, my best unit, on standby. You give the word, and they'll meet you there."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Get on it, Shepard."

"How could there be trouble with the Rachni?" said Shepard scratching his head in confusion. "They were all but extinct. The last Queen promised to disappear forever or be destroyed."

"I know. I was there. I've got a bad feeling about this. May not be rachni, but maybe it is. Could be another invasion. If they're crawling out from under some rock, you know how bad it could get. We need to stop them."

Shepard really want to know what would happen once the krogan were cured. "What will you do after the genophage is cured?"

"Once we deal with the Reapers, most krogan will want to settle a score with the turians and salarains," said Wrex honestly. "I won't let them. That isn't our path forward. This time will be different."

Shepard was very relieved to hear that. "A lot of people will be relieved to hear that. No one wants to repeat history."

"They know we'd probably win this time. But war has never brought us anything except misery. It's time to focus on rebuilding."

"Back on Sur'Kesh, it looked like the female krogan could hold her own," Shepard noted.

"Our females don't lack for spirit," Wrex nodded. "For males, a good show of force sorts things out. But females might like to talk about it. Then think about it. Then talk about it some more."

"Women have good ideas, Wrex. You should listen," Shepard advised.

"Yeah, but they have so many of them. So sometimes I pretend to listen and, well, let's just say krogan females have tempers too."

Shepard nodded the same could be said for human women, remembered it took them a long time to gain status among the society. It wasn't until after the World Wars that women start to get extra rights, due to no small part of their contribution.

"That's it for now, Wrex. Let's get back to work."

"Anytime." Wrex then turned back to his terminal, but before Shepard left he looked at him one last time. "And Shepard—I like what you've done with the Normandy. Got tired of always hanging around the cargo bay before. I still don't have a window like Liara does, but it's progress. Wish I could knock some heads around with you, but duty calls. If the salarian says my DNA's important, whom am I to argue?"

* * *

Shepard made his way towards the CIC and could overhear Privates Westmoreland and Campbell talking to one another.

"You'd think the salarians would have a base on their homeworld secure better," said Westmoreland.

"Nah, they were solid," said Campbell. "Cerberus has Reaper tech. Compared to those upgrades, the salarians might as well have been throwing rocks."

He made his way over to Traynor and she turned round to face him. "Commander. Nice to see you again," she said.

"How are you settling in, Traynor?" Shepard asked.

"I actually feel somewhat useful. It's been challenging to integrate datafeeds for the war summit."

"How are the systems holding?"

"Well, I'm glad we performed stress tests."

"Specialist Traynor has been extremely helpful," said EDI over the comm. "The accuracy of her war room data is a direct result of her work."

Traynor smiled nervously. "Thank you, EDI. I'm still getting used to all this. In the lab, we'd hoard everything—piles of tech everywhere. Out here, it's like living out of a shoe box."

Shepard nodded and leaned against the console. "Life on an active ship always feels crowded at first. You'll get used to it."

"Oh, it's not a bad thing!" Traynor assured. "I've got no problems getting cosy." She leaned back against the console and looked at him. "This is wonderful. Back in the lab, we had to hoard because we had no budget. Now…" She then looked up. "EDI, Ariake Tech uses a proprietary smart-processing algorithm that could clear up our long-range data. Can we license it?"

"We can. Analysing and applying the upgrade now," said EDI. It only took a few seconds. "The algorithm should reduce long-range strategic combat data analysis time by three percent."

"Impressive," Shepard nodded.

Traynor stood up. "It means getting the equipment I need, I can quite happily live out of a shoe box. By the way Commander, I've set up a secure communications with the turians and salarain governments and added their combat data to our boards. Hope it'll give us some idea on what's going on."

Shepard looked in his emails and discovered that on Alliance News Network that Rana Thanoptis has been killed. Apparently she was indoctrinated, no doubt due to the time she had been with Saren. She killed herself but not before she killed several asari military offices and Shepard knew that he should have killed her both times they met.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the bridge and found Joker looked up at him.

"The krogan and turians really should get behind the Alliance," said Joker. "They've got so much in common, like shooting things, and not wanting to die, and… no, that's about it. So, bringing the krogan to a war summit went well. You want me to invite the batarians, too? Or the vorcha?"

"Building alliances is the only way we stand against the Reapers," said Shepard firmly.

"Yeah, but the krogan? I'd feel better if we had a tighter plan, like… time travel. Or teaching the Reapers to love. Still, good to have Mordin back. The bad guys should get the monopoly on mad scientists."

EDI on the other hand was informing Shepard of several troubling scenarios with curing the genophage. By the increase krogan population, that they would need help to actually land on Palaven since they had no warships of their own and also they would be able to eat anything on the planet. She also pointed out that they needed sedatives since krogan fight with one another in close quarters.

She also did a little joke about transhumance, much to Shepard's dismay. She imply that they have some of their brains abilities, such as memory, supplemented or entirely replaced with cybernetics. Shepard was quite nervous due to the fact that he had implants and cybernetics, but he soon learned that she was just messing with him and he ordered her not to do it again.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to Deck 3 and found that Chakwas and Admas were in the crew's quarters talking with one another. They were discussing the Collector attack and how she had been captured. Adams also found guilty of not helping the crew of the Normandy during the mission, but Chakwas pointed out the not every member of the original crew helped out either and they were not cowards.

Shepard was slightly confused why Chakwas was here not helping Mordin with Eve.

"Everything okay in the med bay?" he asked.

"Yes. Mordin would just like some space to work with Eve," she explained.

Shepard blinked. "He kicked you out?"

Chakwas shook her head. "Oh, no. I just thought I was getting in his way. I'll return when I'm needed."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the med bay and found Mordin was running a few tests on Eve.

"Aware krogan females buying scars attractive," said Mordin. "Garrus, loyal, reasonably intelligent. Bit aggressive. Almost like krogan."

"For the third time, Doctor, I'm not interested," said Eve impatiently.

Shepard wished came in a bit later so that he could not have heard the conversation, but it was too late now so he approached the two of them.

Mordin looked at him. "Ah, Shepard. We were just—"

Wrex then entered and he was looking between Mordin and Eve. "Are you okay?" he asked Eve.

"I'm fine, Wrex. You can relax," she assured.

"Can't be too careful…" Wrex then looked suspiciously at Mordin. "Or put any faith in salarians doctors."

"This one is different."

"Is he?" said Wrex sceptically. He then saw Mordin inserting a needle in Eve's arm. "What's that?"

"Simple blood test," said Mordin.

"What kind?"

"Kind that ends the genophage." He then looked at Shepard. "Shepard, please. Disruption counter-productive. Also affecting convert of patient."

Shepard looked at Wrex. "He was your inside source, Wrex. You can trust him."

"Salarians have a mind like a maze," said Wrex, not taking his eyes off Mordin. "You never know when they're leading you into a trap."

Mordin turned and looked at him. "Trap? Eve's release my doing! Would never have known about it if not for me."

"That was then, but she's out now. And if he gets hurt, I'll feel it."

"Understand. But my patient. My responsibility. Her welfare a priority. Will not allow her to be compromised by anyone," he said before turning back to his work.

Wrex actually smiled. "Heh. You've got a quad, Doctor. Keep her safe. Our females have endured enough."

Wrex was about to leave, but Mordin spoke up. "Don't forget. Still need your tissue sample."

Wrex didn't look at him, but he looked slightly uneasy. "I'll be back."

Once Wrex left Shepard looked over at Shepard. "Common phobia, fear of needles."

"Or salarian doctors," said Shepard.

"Now have work to do. Prefer females of the species."

Mordin then began talking out loud about how he was going to proceed which made Eve slightly uneasy. However, attempts to avoid the subject were not as ideal as he began to mumble in low voices and stopping in midsentence.

Shepard then decided it was probably best if he talked to Eve to take her mind off Mordin's studies.

Eve automatically got off the medical bed and stood up. "Thank you for saving my life, Commander. I didn't think they krogan had any allies left in the galaxy."

"We owe a lot to you, even if most people have forgotten that," said Shepard.

"They can be forgiven. Our actions have hardly inspired friendship."

"Part of being friends is known each other's names. I feel bad that I don't know yours."

"I surrendered it the day I became a shaman of the female clan. I belong to my sisters now. But perhaps one day when this is over, you can know it."

Shepard asked how she became a shaman and she explained how pain can give one wisdom. Apparently the genophage was a good teacher, but she and a few others decided to try and preserve the ancient ways of the krogan.

She also explained how she was initiated and it was very brutal in Shepard opinion. Apparently she was locked inside a cave for seven days with just enough food to last in order to prove their resolve. Then they would have to dig themselves out or else starve to death.

When Shepard asked how she managed to accomplish such a feat she explained that she does the wrong way and she discovered a crystal she now wore around her neck. She used the crystal as a chisel and was able to free herself.

Shepard then asked how it felt to live with the genophage. Eve told him that she was heartbroken after seeing her first stillborn and she had once was considered to end her life as so many did before her. She explained that while the genophage was painful it still brought hope to her people for a child.

She then explained to him that she will make sure that the females will shape the future like in the ancient days before the males took power. She then explained that the genophage had caused the males to become wondering killers just so they found any excuse to exist.

"How did you get involved in Maelon's experiments?" Shepard asked curiously.

"The other females and I volunteered. We heard Maelon was trying to cure the genophage for Can Weyrloc."

Shepard frowned. "Aren't they a rival clan?"

"Rivalries are the invention of the males. Under their rule, Tuchanka has laid in ruin for over a thousand years. It's time females to back our place in society—and resurrected our future. Maelon was our best hope."

"I found Maelon's lab," said Shepard. "It looks like a dungeon. His experiments were brutal."

"We learned that too late. He meant well, but his methods grew more barbaric as he went. We finally escaped into the rubble. Eventually a salarian team found us. They saved our lives, we were so sick."

"Would you go to Maelon again?"

"Absolutely. It only takes one candle to light a fire. And then darkness is no more."

Shepard gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that none of the other females survived."

Eve nodded. "I know. The youngest one, Kurn, was the last to go. But she knew she would enter the Void free of this curse—and then smile when she looked down upon the children of Tuchanka. Her spirit will be the midwife of my firstborn."

"What do you think of Wrex?" Shepard asked.

"When he's not trying to sire half of Tuchanka, he's the best thing what happened to the krogan—but I won't tell him that. His head is big enough already. Literally," she laughed.

"He's turned into a strong leader," Shepard nodded.

"I know in his heart Wrex wants what's best for us. Though not all the other clans see it that way."

Shepard shook his head. "Why would the other clans give Wrex trouble? You think they'd want a better future."

"It's not in the nature of males to cooperate. They've evolved to be selfish. The only concern is survival. Wrex is different. He's a mutant. And that, you can tell him."

"Do you think Wrex will want revenge for the genophage?" Shepard asked, though he only knew the answer.

"Some clans will expect it. But I hope Wrex resists. He understands the cycle of violence must end if the krogan are ever to have a voice in galactic politics." She then sighed. "Still, he's just one krogan. If enough clans demand it he may not be able to stop them."

Shepard then looked over his shoulder to look at Mordin. "How is Mordin treating you?" he asked.

"Better than krogan males do. He's not your typical salarian."

"No, no, no—organ redundancy results in new period before metaphase. Can't alter that. Danger to termers, premature aging…"

Eve raised an eyebrow at Shepard. "He does that," he shrugged.

Eve shrugged. "But I sense pain in him, too," she continued. "He told me about his work on the genophage. I should consider him an enemy. Yet I think seeing my sisters and I changed something in him."

"Asari-vorcha offspring have an allergy to dairy, and… da-di-di-dee-di-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-di-di-di…" Mordin sang.

"Well it wasn't his ear," said Shepard. He then looked back at Eve. "Thanks for talking to me."

The two of them then shook hands.

"It's my pleasure, Commander." She then sat back down onto the medical bed. "I've only met a few humans in my time. I'm glad for the opportunity."

Shepard then made his way over to Mordin to check on the pro got he was making.

"Shepard, blood work complete," he said. "Indicate significant stress on Eve's system. Maelon's data thorough. Fortunately details as well. Have used notes to improve her condition."

"So we did the right thing by saving the data?" said Shepard.

"Indeed. Would be much harder to treat Eve without it. Maybe impossible."

"And all those experiments we saw back on Tuchanka?"

"Monstrous. Repulsive. But now with purpose. Victims didn't die for nothing."

"So the end justifies the means?"

"Not my means."

"But you're using the data, encouraging more experiments like Maelon's."

"Encouragement irrelevant. Will always be scientists willing to perform unethical tests. Can't change that." He then looked at Eve. "But can help Eve. Won't ignore data to her survival because of unethical origins."

"Any word on Maelon himself?" Shepard asked.

Mordin shook his head. "No. Ordered teams to search for him when trying to help Eve. Nothing so far. Large galaxy. Lots of places to hide. Could already be dead for all we know. Would kill him now if possible. Unless he could help."

Shepard asked how she was immune, which was a mistake. He could barely understand most of what Mordin was saying, there again he did have a medical degree. Instead Shepard asked if he was able to use his discoveries on all krogan. He explained that he could do it, but he had to be very careful or else all the krogan will suffer long-term illness.

Shepard looked over to Eve. "How is she doing?"

"No fever currently. Heart rate elevated, likely stress. Eating appropriately. Could use another blanket. Something soft. Prefer to let her recover fully before synthesising cure. My medical recommendation."

"My people don't have time for that," said Eve.

"Her opinion somewhat different."

"You care about her," Shepard noted.

"My patient. My responsibility. Found her at STG base. Three doctors injured trying to restrain her. Undid arm restraints. Didn't resist when she grabbed me. Promised to help. She said, 'Please'."

Shepard looked at him curiously. "You always defended your genophage work. What changed your mind?"

"Never changed mind. Genophage proper decision at the time. New circumstances necessitate course correction," said Mordin defensively.

"Those circumstances being?"

"Reaper invasion. Turians doomed without krogan support. Krogan need unified threat, outlet for aggression. Corporate symbiosis."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Nothing else? No personal stake here?"

Mordin closes eyes. "Getting old, Shepard. Not many years left. But still best candidate for project. Few salarian scientists interested in genophage. Not with my expertise. Had to be me."

Shepard smiled. "Someone else might have gotten it wrong?"

"Possibly. Stakes are too high for inexperienced. But not about them. My work. My job to put it right. To prove I can."

Shepard had a feeling that it was probably a bit more, he knew that Mordin felt guilty after what they witnessed in Maelon's lab. He also remembered overhearing several salarians commenting that the genophage didn't go far enough and were very reluctant to release Eve into their custody.

Shepard decided it was probably best to leave so that Mordin could return to his work. "Nice talking with you, Mordin."

"Thank you, Shepard. Glad to be back."

"You planning to stick around when this is over?" Shepard asked.

"Until Reapers dealt with, at least. Then… not sure. Have made impact on galaxy. Genophage modification, genophage cure, work against Collectors… Decisions, mistakes… Might go somewhere sunny. Sit on beach, look at ocean, collect seashells."

Shepard stared at him. "You'd go crazy inside an hour."

"Might run tests on the seashells."

"That's more like it," said Shepard.

* * *

Shepard made his way into Liara's room so that he could upgrade his equipment and access the private terminal. While he was there she was having a conversation with Wrex over the comm system.

"So, Liara. Still relying on the Protheans for all the answers?" said Wrex.

"It will work, Wrex. We just need to finish building the Crucible," said Liara. "Although, I'd be interested to learn how you found out about it."

"Wasn't that hard. Luckily you keep its location more secret than the fact it exists."

"And I'm sure you will do a good job of both, being so famous of your discretion."

Wrex laughed. "Heh. My lips are sealed."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Garrus, who was still calibrating the main gun. Shepard also noted that he was looking slightly and easy.

"Shepard, they say female krogan have a thing for guys with scars," said Garrus.

"So I've heard."

"I've got a few, myself… here's hoping nobody's planning an arranged marriage to cement this deal. Though I have to say, I admire Eve. The thing she must have ensured, living with the genophage. And now, to top it all off, she's her people's last hope? Imagine the pressure. Takes real courage to face that. I hope we can measure up."

"Let's just hope the krogan get a happy ending," said Shepard.

"You know I've never actually seen a female krogan," said Garrus looking up from his work. "Seems like they're the real brains on Tuchanka."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah, Mordin seems to prefer the female of the species."

"It's good to see that Mordin's still alive and kicking—and still finding new ways to cause trouble."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the engine deck and found that Liara was informing Javik of the Collectors.

"You're saying they survive into this cycle?" said Javik.

"Yes. We called them 'Collectors'. They fought for the Reapers. For longtime no one knew they were Prothean," said Liara over the comm.

"And when did you realise?"

"Shepard had no choice but to kill the ones he encountered. They were all indoctrinated—and had been a long time. I'm… sorry," said Liara apologetically.

Javik just closes eyes and leaned over the basin. "I am grateful. It was an act of mercy."

"Yes. I suppose it was."

Javik looked at Shepard as he came in and no doubt wanted a change of subject. "Did I mention salarians used to lick their eyes? How far they have come. The 'Mordin' salarian asked if he could dissect me. I approved—but only if he could defeat me in combat first. His reply was: 'Problematic.' Then he left. I do not understand that one."

"I think most people get the same impression," said Shepard. "What you think of Wrex?"

"The 'Wrex' krogan offered me a job," said Javik. "Said whenever I'm tired of the 'easy life of luxury' on the Normandy, he would give me something real to shoot at."

Shepard nodded. "Sounds like Wrex."

Javik then looked at Shepard slightly confused. "This Cerberus—I do not understand why your own kind would oppose you. They will believe the same as everyone if the Reapers are not stopped."

"They have different ideas on how to stop them," said Shepard grimly.

Javik nodded as if he didn't expected anything less.

Shepard then continued his way down the engine bay and found both Engineers Donnelly and Daniels talking to one another. The Donnelly appeared to be daydreaming about EDI's new body, much to the annoyance of Daniels.

That wasn't the only problem on board the Normandy, Ensign Copeland was furious at Alles about an opinion piece about abandoning Terra Nova, his home planet. Shepard could not have the crew distrusting him so he ordered Alles to drop the case or else be kicked off the Normandy.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the shuttle bay and frowned as he saw Cortez was still working on the shuttle, no doubt due to Wrex's piloting.

"Everything okay with the shuttle?" Shepard asked.

"Just double-checking the initial dampener coils," said Cortez. "Can be tricky in these Ut-47s. But don't worry. The bird's been rock solid."

Shepard frowned slightly. "I always see you down here working your ass off. Ever take any down time?"

"I get my sleep, Commander," Cortez assured. "Flying tired is nearly as dangerous as flying drunk."

"What about your waking hours? Any R&R?"

"I need to keep myself busy. Otherwise, well… too much time to think."

"I appreciate your dedication, but I don't want to see you burn out."

"I know my limits. I wouldn't take a chance with your life."

Shepard was not going to let him get off that easy. "So before the war, you must have done something to relax."

Cortez stop what he was doing and looked at Shepard. "Sure—I remember back when they Hawking was based out of Arcturus and I was just a fighter jock. There was this observation deck overlooking the main flight paths. You could watch every ship taxi in and out. When I was alone, I'd turn off the auditory emulators and just watch them drift by in silence."

"You know, there are views like that on the Citadel," said Shepard folding his arms. "Next time we're there, you should take some shore leave. Clear your head."

Cortez wasn't so sure. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Take some time off at the Citadel, Steve. As a favour to me."

Cortez smiled. "I find it very hard to say 'no' to you, Shepard."

Shepard nodded. "As it should be."

Cortez then continued his work on the shuttle. "Sur'Kesh certainly offered me a new experience."

"What do you mean?" Shepard frowned.

"Normally, I'm not one to fly co-pilot, but when an 800 pound krogan 'requests' to take control of your shuttle, you can fly."

Shepard nodded. "Probably wise."

* * *

Rick was at the Citadel in Huerta Memorial Hospital to see Ashley, who is now recovering quite nicely. Her doctors had told her to remain in bed until they said otherwise, but it was clear that she was getting impatient.

"I want out of here," she said.

"Take it easy, Ash," said Rick.

"I've been in this hospital bed for about two weeks," she reminded.

"Even if you get out of there they still want to keep you under observation," Rick pointed out. He then looked at Ashley. "Still no word on your family?"

Ashley shook her head. "So would you think about me becoming a Spectre?"

"I think it's a very big opportunity and I think you should take," said Rick.

Ashley didn't say anything. "So is it true that Shepard is trying to cure the geonphage?"

Rick nodded. "And as you can imagine it's caused quite a bit of concern. Though with Wrex in charge I doubt very much to worry about."

"Shepard always did try to coax him to help the krogan and he just refused," said Ashley. "I wonder what changed."

"I imagine the Reapers had something to do with it and Saren as well," said Rick. He then looked at her curiously. "So you patch things up with John?"

"More or less. In my heart I know why he joined Cerberus, but in my head it still feels like a bit of betrayal," Ashley sighed.

"We all have to make tough choices and like the old saying goes, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' Though I imagine we're back to being enemies now after what Cerberus did Grissom Academy and on Sur'Kesh."

"What do you think their up too?" Ashley frowned.

"I don't know," Rick sighed. "What I do know is that were going to need every top Spectre we can get. So I suggest that you take up on Udina's offer and soon."


	15. Missing Scouts

Shepard ordered the Normandy to enter into the Ninmah Cluster to find Wrex's missing scouts. They soon entered into the Mulla Xul system and flew towards Utukku and they fly down on the shuttle to the landing area, minus EDI, who he wanted to keep a close eye on Wrex and Victus.

"Any updates, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Our backup is waiting for us at the drop point," Shepard informed them. "Aralakh Company. Krogan commandos."

"That's correct, Shepard," said EDI over the radio. "They are an accomplished unit. Their decisive action in liberating a colony from batarian pirates made them famous."

Shepard smiled. "Good to hear. Other than that, there's been no word from a team of krogan scouts since they went through the rachni relay."

"Understandable," said Javik. "In my cycle we used the rachni as living weapons."

Shepard turned to face him. "Weapons?"

"They were only animals then, without technology. Violent but useful. When they became a problem, we burned two-hundred worlds to stop them."

"We don't know much, but no rachni activity has been reported."

"It doesn't make sense," said Garrus. "We let that last rachni queen live on condition she disappeared forever. She wouldn't risk everything to start a war."

James stared at Shepard. "You're telling me you let a rachni queen go? Are you kidding?"

"No. It was the right call," said Shepard. He then turned and looked at the others. "Just be ready for anything."

* * *

They soon approached the landing zone and Cortez began to land the shuttle. Aralakh Company was already there waiting for them the moment they landed and when the shuttle doors open Shepard heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, shuttle just arrived. You better get moving, Team Two. See anything, let me know."

Shepard to recognise the krogan leading them at once. "Grunt?"

Sure enough it was Grunt and he seemed positively excited to see Shepard. Which was demonstrated when Shepard passed two of his soldiers.

"Shepard? Heh! Shepard!" Grunt yell giving him a friendly tap that nearly knocked him over.

"What are you doing here?" Shepard stared.

"I ask you the same question? Didn't those idiots lock you up?"

"They did. Currently in lockdown to keep the batarians off me. What problems with the Council while they were prepared for war. But the situation changed."

Grunt nodded. "Yeah, they got bigger problems, all right. It's why I'm out here running Aralakh Company." He then turned and looked at his men. "They're tough, think they're invincible. Reckless, but effective."

Shepard smiled. "Sounds familiar, Grunt. How did you go from being new and unproven to your own command?"

"Wasn't easy," Grunt admitted. "When Wrex put Aralakh Company together, he needed a leader who represented the future of our species. Thanks to you, I completed my Rite of Passage on Tuchanka and became part of Clan Urdnot. I was an equal. And being the strongest, I was chosen to lead this honest company."

"I bet some didn't like a tank-bred krogan being in charge," Shepard guessed, remembering the troubles they had the last time they were on Tuchanka.

"I collected a few scars in my place here. These krogan respect me."

"You are a pain in the ass, Grunt, but if your krogan are half the soldier you are, we might make it out of here."

"Heh. Glad you're here to crack some heads, Shepard. Hard to believe this might be rachni. Seems crazy." He then looked up into the sky. "The rachni! A chance to face an old enemy? Impossible to resist!"

Javik had been looking at Grunt curiously. "Yes, you are the one. The krogan who occupied my quarters on the Normandy. You left your mark."

"What?" said Grunt turning to look at the Prothean. "Who is this, Shepard?"

"You shouldn't be so anxious to face the rachni," Javik advised. "They were formidable opponents, even to my people."

Grunt looked at Shepard. "Ask me later," he said.

Grunt shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"We don't know if the rachni had anything to do with this. We're here to find the scouts. I didn't see any sign of action during our approach."

"Agreed." Grunt nodded. "But this place smells wrong. Like a bad wound. Our scans show the tunnels down there lead to a large centre point. If we're lucky, it's a nest."

"Sounds like fun," said Garrus. "Just like old times, Grunt."

Grunt smiled. He then turned to his men. "Aralakh Company—move out!" His men started to fall out and make their way deeper into the canyon. "Grab what you need, Shepard. Meet me at the scout camp ahead."

"Sounds good." He then looked at his companions. "Take what you need and move out."

* * *

After they resupplied on ammo and medi-gel, they made their way to the scout encampment and found the place an entire wreck.

"The base camp is in ruins," said Liara. "I hope we can find some answers."

Grunt was waiting for them at one of the compounds. "Ready, Shepard. We're right behind you."

"What did you do after the Collectors were defeated?" Shepard asked.

"I spent most of my time back on Tuchanka learning what it was to be krogan. In a lab where I was created, the lessons were like fighting with practice weapons. They had no right, no impact. I needed the blood and pain. I made mistakes, but I learned."

Shepard asked more about Grunt's company and he told him that Aralakh was translated into 'eye of wraith' and in the name of Tuchanka's sun. The members of the company were made of different clans to show a united krogan species.

"What happened to the scouting party?" Shepard asked.

Grunt turn to the sinkhole a head of them. "Looks like something dropped half their camp down a hole. Their shuttle must have been lost as well. They weren't going anywhere. Doesn't matter. We're here to find the rachni and burn them out."

"All right, let's get going," said Shepard.

"Finally," said Grunt. "Right behind you, Shepard."

Unfortunately, they hadn't taken more than ten steps when the compound they were in began to sink into the sinkhole.

"Look out!" Grunt yelled. "The whole thing's coming down!" He then turned his men. "Get back!"

Unfortunately, Shepard and the others weren't as lucky and fell into the sinkhole with the compound. The good news was that it wasn't the sheer drop in any land on the ground with only a few bruises.

"Everyone all right?" Shepard asked looking at the others.

Everyone nodded as they got back onto their feet, a bit winded, but okay.

Grunt leaned over the edge. " Shepard! You in one piece?" he yelled.

"Looks like we're all okay," said Shepard. "Keep in radio contact."

"On our way."

* * *

With no way to get back up the only way was forward into a tunnel and it wasn't long before they found one of the scouts dead.

"Up a head," said James.

"I see it."

Shepard bent down to examine the body, from what he could tell the krogan died from a fall. No doubt he was part of the scouting party that fell into the sinkhole and was the only one of them unlucky enough to die.

"Grunt, got a body of a scout here. Been dead a few days."

"Yeah? If he has his weapon, grab it. He won't need it anymore," said Grunt.

Shepard grabbed the Firestorm which was a useful flamethrower. It proved useful when they encountered webbing blocking the entrance into the tunnel.

"Is that webbing?" said Garrus.

"Looks like it," said Shepard and used the Firestorm to burn the webbing to bits.

The deeper they went the dark went in and they were forced to use their torches to light up the dark cavern.

"Stay close," said Liara. "It's easy to get separated."

"Agreed. Everybody be ready," said Shepard.

Suddenly they saw something crawling over the floor.

"Movement. Anybody catch that?" Garrus asked.

"Confirmed," said Javik.

Shepard saw it to and it had a familiar look to it.

* * *

They kept on moving until they saw some strange looking pods.

"I see something," said Javik.

"Yeah, what is that?" Shepard asked.

Unfortunately, when he went to examine one the exploded doing a bit of damage to its shields. It was at that point that Shepard decided it was probably safer to destroy the pods before moving on.

Then things got worse when they saw very familiar type of technology on the ground.

"Note the wires, Shepard. Reaper tech?" said Liara looking deeply troubled.

"Maybe," said Shepard, though he knew she was right.

As they pressed on they found more dead krogan with more Firestorms. Shepard automatically had a bad feeling, anyone who is able to take out a group of krogan were dangerous indeed.

They kept on moving until they entered into an opening and then appearing out of nowhere was the creature that resembled a rachni solider only with two cannons strapped to its back and several egg sacs. It wasn't alone either with smaller insect-like mechanical creature is crawling out of nowhere and.

"Grunt, we got company!" Shepard yelled as he ducked for cover.

"Light 'em up Shepard," said Grunt.

"Along the far wall, Commander. Rachni!" Javik yelled.

"Good eye!"

The converted rachni solider proved hard to take down thanks to very tough armour. Plus, crawling around the ground were the works and once they attached on to you they stung you quite painfully. Also they were being reinforced by a barrier generator, generating a biotic field around.

Shepard had to take out the barrier generator before dealing with the Reaper forces. Liara was dealing with the husks with her biotics and Garrus, James and Javik were engaging the converted rachni trooper.

Shepard decided a bit of stuff was needed and activated his cloak to sneak behind the creature. It was a good thing too, because its cannons were able to penetrate the rock they were hiding behind. Carefully he sneaked up behind it and tossed a grenade right beneath it and seconds later it was set up into the air by a large explosion.

"I hardly recognised them. Reapers made some modifications," said Garrus examining the dead rachni soldier.

Shepard reached for his radio. "Grunt, rachni presents confirmed. Modified and very dangerous."

"Finally, something to kill!" said Grunt excitedly. "Nothing here yet. Lost a krogan to a sinkhole. Bad way to go."

"We should find in the nest in these tunnels, then? These Reaper troops are here to keep us out," said Liara.

Shepard had to agree and you want to know what the connection between the Reapers and the rachni was.

As they moved in deeper into the tunnels they start to see more Reaper tech constructions within the tunnel wars.

"Look at this!" said Garrus. "No question Reapers have been here."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. Let's find out why."

* * *

They kept on pushing through the tunnels, but then they came to some sort of barricade that blocked their path.

"We're boxed in, Commander," said James.

"Copy that."

"It must open somehow," said Liara.

They looked around some more and found some sort of mechanism that was connected to the barrier and it was obviously Reaper tech.

"It is a power source," said Javik examining the device.

Shepard assumed that it this was what was keeping the barrier up and the moment he destroyed it the barrier opened up.

"That did it," said Garrus.

Once Shepard burned through the webbing they heard a screeching sound and saw that the ceiling was about to cave-in.

"Heads-up!" James yelled.

They quickly jumped clear just before the ceiling caved in, blocking their path.

"Our exit is cut off," said Javik.

"Looks like we're finding another way out of here," said Shepard picking himself up. "Come on!"

"What was that noise, Shepard?" Grunt asked on the radio. "Sounded bad."

"Cave-in. We're all right," said Shepard.

"Good. Didn't want to dig you out."

"That hurt my feelings, Grunt."

"Yeah, yeah."

The cavern they were in was covered with more webs and more pods, Shepard had to use the Firestorm in order to create a path for them. The only moved a few paces when Grunt contacted them again.

"Shepard, I know what happened to the scouts," he said.

"What did you find?" Shepard asked.

"They got hit hard. The leader ordered them to carry weapons deep into the caves. He knew the next team would need help."

Shepard nodded. "They died making sure we could make it to the centre chamber. Come on!"

* * *

As they made their way deeper and deeper they found more wires made of Reaper tech, indicating they were getting closer to the nest. Shepard then found a dead krogan holding a data pad in his hands.

Shepard took it and gave it a good look. "Looks like a last message. He's asked that it be delivered to an asari named Ereba on the Citadel."

"Isn't that the asari that was dating the krogan poet?" Garrus frowned.

Shepard nodded. "She needs to know."

They soon entered into a large chamber.

"A large area, Commander," said Javik.

"Expect trouble."

Trouble was exactly what they got as husk came running towards them now protected by a barrier generator. Like before Shepard took out the generator first before focusing on the husks, but he needn't have bothered as Liara was tossing them around like rag dolls.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just husks they had to contend with, but the mutated rachni and cannibals. Shepard had James and Javik focus on the mutated rachni while the others dealt with the cannibals.

They managed to take out the first wave, but they were soon attacked by a second one and it was clear they were determined not to allow the passage. Shepard focused on the barrier generated to give them the edge they needed while the others focus upon the mutated rachni which in take them long to annihilate.

"We must be getting close, Shepard," said Grunt. "Some heavy fighting. Tough bastards!"

"Casualties?"

"It's fine. Krogan five better angry."

* * *

They kept on pressing their advantage into the tunnels and encountered more pods and while Shepard was disposing them with a Firestorm Javik was frowning slightly, more than usual.

"The rachni usually dwell on toxic planets. This is different," he said.

Shepard had to agree, because the rachni thrived on toxic worlds and the atmosphere was unbreathable.

"The Reapers must be changing them. They definitely look different," said Garrus.

As they moved in deeper they found the pod were now bursting with a little insects that attack them instantly.

"I bet they're breeding an army down here," said Garrus looking around the chamber. "Breeding like flies… and this place is well hidden. I mean, it adds up."

Shepard nodded. "I agree. And they're throwing anything they've got at us so we don't reach the nest."

* * *

They kept on moving through the tunnels and then started to hear gunfire and when they came to an opening they saw that Grunt and his men were engaging the mutated rachni forces, but they appear to be trapped.

Grunt must saw them because he contacted them on the radio. "Shepard, we're blocked! And getting overrun!"

"Hang on, Grunt. I'm on it!" Shepard yelled.

"Move it Shepard!" Grunt yelled as he lifted a mutated rachni. "I… am… krogan!"

He then tossed the mutated rachni into the gully and began to engage the other forces that were bearing down on them.

Shepard was able to find the passage into the chamber that was behind Grunt and his men. The chamber was full of Reaper technology which indicated they wanted this area well defended as it had several barriers in place.

"It's up there, Shepard!" Garrus pointed.

Shepard quickly took out the Reaper mechanism that was connected to the barrier that was blocking Grunt and his men. The moment it was destroyed the barrier lowered and Grunt and his men entered into the chamber while they shot the mutated rachni that try to enter. The mutated rachni then started to retreat, but Shepard knew that the rest it was only temporarily.

Grunt then turned to him. "Thanks, Shepard. That wasn't webbing stopping us. That was Reaper tech."

"We ran into it, too," said Shepard.

"The rachni have backed off for now, but they can smell our wounds," said Grunt. "Any worthy enemy would regroup and finish us. Soon."

Shepard nodded. "We're close, Grunt. Those barriers were protecting whatever's down that passage."

Grunt looked down at the passageway. "We'll dig in here, kill anything that moves, buy you some time."

Grunt then joined his men prepared as they began to form a barrier.

"Good luck."

Grunt looked over his shoulder. "I don't need luck. I have ammo." He then turned to his men. "Krogan! Get ready!"

* * *

Shepard at the others into the passageway and he knew they did had long before the krogan would be overwhelmed.

"Heads up! More eggs," said Garrus pointing.

Indeed ahead of them were more eggs and they looked ready to hatch. "Take it slow," Shepard ordered.

Carefully they made their way past the eggs and came to a narrow passageway. Clearly the passageway had caved in, but fortunately they were small enough for them to crawl through to get to the other side.

Once Shepard got onto his feet he knew instantly that they were in the central chamber, the very heart of the next.

"What… is that?" Liara stared.

It was a huge chamber and Shepard noted the amount of Reaper tech that was littered all over the place. He could also see something moving on the far end of the chamber, something large.

Shepard automatically reach with radio. "Grunt, we've located the central chamber."

"Good! We got your back, Shepard!"

Unfortunately, the moment they jumped off the ledge barrier shot up blocking their path on both sides.

"Move it!" Shepard yelled.

They ran as quickly as they could to the far end of the chamber, but not quite quickly enough. Barriers appeared in front of them boxing in.

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed.

"Where's the switch?" James asked looking around.

Shepard looked up and saw the power node and destroyed it with a little rifle fire. Then the barriers on their left began to lower and then they witnessed Reaper forces heading towards them.

"Heavy resistance!" Javik yelled.

"This is it people!" Shepard yelled as they ran to cover.

The husks were the first things that attacked them, with their combined firepower they fell like dominoes. Sadly, they also had to content with cannibals that were shooting at them from the other side of the chamber.

Shepard ordered them to attack in two ways to pull them off balance and the tactic worked. Unfortunately, when he turned round the corner he found that they were backed up by a mutated rachni that was firing cannons at them.

Shepard quickly activated his cloak and while he is group kept the thing distracted it, he snuck up behind it and placed a grenade on its back. He jumped clear just in time for the thing to explode, before it realise what he had done.

Once they took out the resistance, Shepard made his way to the power node and blasted it. Doing so lowered the barriers and gave them the opportunity to make their way to the right side of the chamber.

"Come on! We gotta get past these barriers!" said Shepard.

"Let's get to the other side—more of those power nodes!" said Garrus.

That was easier said than done, because the moment the barrier was lowered more Reaper forces began to engage them. Shepard used the Firestorm to burn down the husks that came charging towards him, but soon on top is paid by a blast from a mutated rachni.

Fortunately, Javik's energy beam managed to pierce its armour causing massive damage and James through the cannibals off balance with his grenades. With them days they made their way to the right side of the chamber.

"The enemy is as relentless as they were in our cycle," said Javik as they found heavy resistance on the right side of the chamber.

"Stay focused!" said Shepard.

It appeared to be the same routine again, but this time they had a barrier generated at the disposal. Taking that down was the main priority, but Shepard was unable to do that in his current position.

He was forced to activated cloak to sneak across the battlefield to find a vantage point with his sniper rifle. Garrus and the others caught a bit of a distraction that allowed him safe passage across the battlefield and once he found his vantage point destroy the generator.

This little setback did not stop the mutated rachni from attacking and Shepard was forced to use his freeze ammo to slow them down. His ammo managed to slow them down and Garrus was able to overload their circuits causing massive damage to their systems.

James meanwhile was shooting down as many husks as he could while Liara used her biotics to push the cannibals aside and Javik was relentless on the battlefield has ever. Once they took care of the resistance they destroyed the next node and were instantly attacked once again.

"The Reapers are giving up," said Garrus.

"Keep it up people!" Shepard yelled as they began to fire back.

The Reaper reinforcements a lot faster than Shepard had predicted, it was clear that they were determined to stop them. He imagined they were sending everything they got and it still wouldn't be enough for them to stop them.

Liara created a singularity that trapped husks and cannibals allowing James to shoot them down easily. Javik's focus was upon the mutated rachni and with his biotics and overwhelming firepower he was able to push them back. This allowed Shepard and Garrus to press their advantage and annihilate the last of the resistance.

" Shepard, the rachni are backing off! Whatever spooked them won't last long. Finish the job."

"Copy that," said Shepard as they made their way back to the last barrier.

The moment they arrive the barrier lowered and Shepard discovered that the last something that he saw moving was in fact the rachni queen. His eyes then fell upon the dead krogan that were trapped in her wedding and the Reaper tech that littered the place.

"Si…lence…" said one of the dead krogan.

"What the hell!" James stared.

Shepard had completely forgotten that the rachni queen was unable to speak upon. Strangely enough the only way they could communicate with them were using dead corpses, which he found both impressive and disturbing.

"The… maddening sour our note has ceased," said the dead krogan.

Shepard looked up at the Queen. "What are you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The last queen," said the corpse. "We listen for the children… they are silent, hollow. The machines came and take them to war." Now all the corpses were speaking at once. "They die alone, silent, far away."

"The Reapers did this to you?"

"Yes. The sour note of the machines is everywhere."

"I let you go back on Noveria. You promise not to interfere anymore. The rachni were supposed to disappear."

"We remember. We kept our promise, retreated back through the relay. We started a new home. Beautiful children. Harmony. But… the machines came. They heard our song. Their shriek of sour notes drowned us out."

"They can't hurt you anymore," Shepard promised.

"Yes, we… understand."

"Can you still feel the Reapers influence? Can they influence you?" Shepard asked, fearing she had been indoctrinated.

"We hear the machines, but they cannot control us." She then gestured to the last control node that appeared to be linked to a shackles on one of her legs. "Remove this last shackle and we are free."

Shepard soon realised that the power nodes were only just to power the barriers that block them, but they also linked a shackles that attached to the queen to prevent her from escaping.

The queen then looked up. "What? The children return. They will destroy us all. Release us!"

Grunt then made contact on the radio. "We're getting movement here. A lot of movement…"

"Copy that, Grunt." He then looked up at the Queen. "Are you capable of fighting the Reapers?"

"We hate the machines. We will fight for our unborn children. Release us!"

"She's badly wounded," said Garrus noticing the wound on her legs. "She needs too much time to escape!"

They then heard the sound of movement indicating that the Reapers forces were now moving again.

" Shepard, we're out of time!" Grunt yelled. "We stay here, Aralakh Company dies! Is that clear?"

This was a hard decision, he knew that no matter what he did people would die. Aralakh Company was certainly accomplished no question, but the rachni were very reliable allies. The queen did keep a promise of not interfering and it had been the Reapers fault, which meant she had ample reason to fight.

"Listen up! Aralakh Company holds the rachni off while the queen escapes," Shepard ordered. He then looked at the queen. "We'll buy you some time." He then reached for his meet you again. "Grunt, fall back to our position and lead us out!"

"Damn you, Shepard!" Grunt roared. "I'm leaving my team. On my way!"

James stared at him. "What?"

"That's an order! She's too valuable an asset to lose!"

Shepard made his way towards the power node and pulled out his pistol. A second later he destroyed the power node releasing the Rachni Queen.

"Now get us out of here!" Shepard ordered.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared the saw Grnut standing there. He jumped down and together they all made their way down the passageway and the mutated rachni began to appear out of the very stone itself. Grunt managed to shoot one down with his shotgun and led the charge.

Shepard turned round the corner and quickly retreated back, because there was dozens of mutated rachni troopers' right around the corner. There were too many to fight with any chance of winning.

"The shuttle's down that path!" said Grunt as he pulled out his shotgun. "I'll hold them off!" Shepard looked at him. "Get outta here, Shepard!"

Shepard felt terrible leaving Grunt behind, because he knew there was very little chance he would come back alive. Reluctantly he placed a hand on Grunt's shoulder and silently told him goodbye. He then let the others down the path leaving Grunt behind.

Grunt waited until they were out of sight before turning to face the rachni soldiers. "My turn."

The rachni soldiers saw him and began to advance towards them, but that didn't frighten him one bit. On the contrary it got his blood pumping and if he was going to go down fighting he was going to take as many down as possible.

Then with a loud battlecry they charged towards the rachni, stomping on top of the smaller ones as he ran. He shot one with his shotgun and turned around to kill another one and began to repeat the process. Then a small one jumped onto his back and dug it's metal like claws into his back.

Grunt roared in pain and tossed it off sending it flying into the distance. He then spun around hitting a rachni with the butt of his shotgun and shot it a second later. He kicked it off its speed and fired his shotgun right down into his stomach.

He spun around and shot another one and not one aside with his shotgun. Then a rachni dug it's claws right into his back and he dropped his shotgun as he roared in pain. However, he picked up one of the discarded rachni cannons and slammed it into it like it was a warhammer.

He stormed his feet up on one of the smaller creatures and pierced the chest of the rachni with the cannon. He then plunged the cannon onto top of another soldier and turned around to find another soldier slamming into him.

With all his strength he forced the rachni to point its cannons at another soldier and it by killing it. He free himself from the rachni and changed towards the edge knocking more soldiers aside as he ran. He then grabbed one of the soldiers and the two of them went over the edge as more and more rachni soldiers follow them over the edge.

* * *

Shepard and the others had managed to reach the surface without encountering any rachni. He then saw the shuttle waiting for them just a few yards away leaving doubt that anyone else was coming out.

"Cortez, we're the last ones out," said Shepard.

"Copy that, Commander," said Cortez as he opened the shuttle doors. "Shuttle is waiting."

One by one the others boarded the shuttle. Shepard was about to board the shuttle, when he heard footsteps and turned to find his great surprise Grunt standing there. He looked like he had been through hell for he was head to foot in blood and covered with very deep scars.

"Grunt!" Shepard yelled running towards him.

"Anybody got something to eat?" he said weakly.

Grunt's feet then gave way and Shepard quickly supported him. Shepard began to lean towards the shuttle as James and Garrus jumped out to help to get him on board.

* * *

Rick was now face-to-face with Udina and with had just given the recent reports from the Normandy. Udina wasn't best pleased when he read the part about Shepard sparing the Rachni Queen again.

"Shepard is proving to be more trouble than he's worth," said Udina angrily. "He trusting the Queen again, despite what happened last time he did such a thing."

"In fairness, sir. He had no idea about the Reapers at the time," said Rick defensively.

"And why is that a good reason to spare a race that nearly killed everyone in the galaxy two thousand years ago?" Udina asked raising an eyebrow.

"We need every ally we can get and I imagine the Queen is not too happy about being held captive by the Reapers. Plus, we are trying to prevent a genocide, what message does it say when we killed another species?"

"Enough!" Udina yelled. "While I have no control over the military matters of the Alliance, I am in charge of the political side and this does not help me one bit. If that is all Major I have work to do."

Rick began to wonder who side Udina was on and wondered what was more important that the rachni.


	16. Cerberus Abductions

Shepard was on the Normandy talking to Hackett's hologram after he read his report on the rachni.

"I'm reviewing your report on the rachni situation, Commander," said Hackett. "This could have gotten complicated, fast. I hope you know what you're doing, cutting a deal with the rachni queen. We got burned last time. I'm trusting your instincts, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "We can count on her support, Admiral."

"I hope so. But… we cut the Reaper supply line of new rachni troops and picked up additional krogan support. I call that a victory. I've got to get back, Commader. Watch yourself out there. Hackett out."

When the hologram faded and Shepard made his way back into the War Room and found Wrex there waiting for him.

"Shepard, you made it out of there," he said looking quite relieved. "Sounds like I missed a hell of a fight."

"It was a bloody, Wrex," Shepard agreed. "We could have used you."

"Too busy talking rather than fighting," Wrex shrugged. "Feeling restless. A war going on, and I'm stuck keeping the peace." He then raised an eye. "I heard you made some kind of deal with the rachni queen. If they get out of hand again, it's your ass on the line."

Shepard nodded. "Understood."

"I heard Grunt managed to get out of there with a few scratches."

Shepard smiled. "You could say that."

"We'll get you patched up, back in the fight," Wrex assured.

"Good to hear."

"I should get back to it. Keep me posted, Shepard."

However a few seconds later, Mordin appeared and approached Shepard. "Shepard, test verified. Results promising. Can synthesise the universal krogan immunity."

"Good. Then you can put your knife away," Wrex grumbled.

"The cure's ready?" Shepard asked as they leaned over the war table.

"No. Still need transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species," said Mordin.

"You're usually full of ideas, Mordin. You altered the genophage before—there must be a way."

"Of course. Always possibilities," said Mordin as he tapped his chin. "But time limited. Can't create new infection strand from scratch. Groundwater? No, too slow. Involuntary inoculation risky, population too scattered for airborne, unless, wait, yes!"

Shepard knew instantly that Mordin had got an idea from the gleam in his eye. "The Shroud. Constant global dispersion of air particles. Built by salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka."

Suddenly appearing on the war table was the holographic image of a facility with a very large tower.

Mordin then grimly looked at Victus. "Also used by turians."

Victus looked slightly uneasy. "We use it to secretly spread the genophage virus. It ended the Krogan Rebellions."

"I'd be careful who you tell that," Wrex advised.

Shepard shook his head. "Sometimes I understand why the krogan want to shoot everyone in sight."

"Those were desperate times," said Victus.

"Yes, yes, but useful now," said Mordin. "Original genophage strain still in storage at Shroud facility. Can use it as transmission vector, then use Shroud to blanket Tuchanka with cure!"

Wrex smiled as he leaned over the war table. "You clever little pyjak. That's our best shot, right there."

"Then finish your preparations and be ready to go, Mordin," said Shepard.

"Of course," Mordin nodded. "Ready when you need me. Will be in med bay with Eve until then."

* * *

Traynor then informed him that Anderson was trying to contact him and Shepard made his way to the hologram room. He accessed the terminal and at once Anderson's hologram appeared right in front of him.

"Shepard," he nodded. "So I imagine by now you've wiped the galaxy clean of Reapers and we can all come up for air?"

"Not quite. There have been a few complications," Shepard admitted.

Anderson didn't look surprised. "Aren't there always. Hackett and Major Ryder filled me in on the Crucible. Sounds like you've got some not to untangle."

"I'm just glad I could take care of one of them for you. I gather you and Kahlee Sanders were close."

Anderson gave you a grateful look. "I owe you for that one, Shepard. Kahlee and I met almost twenty years ago. We even had a run-in with Saren in his early days. She and I were… more than close."

Shepard could sympathise. "She misses you."

"I miss her. End of the world has a way of reminding you what you forgot to do. Maybe when this war's over, Kahlee and I will do something about that."

"You'll see her soon," Shepard promised.

"I can hope. But you've got a bigger problem right now—like a galaxy full of scared bureaucrates."

"It's what you hired me to do," Shepard reminded.

"Mostly you were hired to kill Reapers. I hope you haven't been sidetracked by all the politics."

Shepard shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle. What about you? What's happening on Earth?

"I'll spare you the details. But let's just say a lot of cities around the world have stopped checking in."

"That's bad?"

"You and I knew what we were in for, but everyone else… I don't think the shock's worn off yet."

"Are you safe?"

"That changes by the hour. I caught a shuttle evac out of Vancouver, and we're running from foxhole to foxhole, just trying to stay alive."

"What about the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"They're harvesting everything that moves. They're focusing on the big cities, which does gives us some room to manoeuvre."

"You think you can hang on?"

"Hell, we're still trying to talk to one another. Right now, all we can do is organise the resistance at a local level. No lack of volunteers at least. Everybody knows what's at stake."

"I don't know how we'll win this yet, but we will—even if it kills me."

Anderson smiled slightly. "Well, you've already died once and that didn't slow down. But let's not tempt fate. Keep yourself safe, Shepard."

"You too, sir."

"We'll talk again soon. Anderson out."

* * *

Shepard began to make his way to the CIC and Traynor was very intrigued with the rachni's ability to communicate with one another. Though she knew that the research would have to take place after the war, if they won.

Shepard made his way over to Joker, who looked up from his controls. "How's Grunt? Our little tank baby's all grown up, huh?"

"Apparently he'll be on his feet and kill him again in no time," said Shepard, though he had a feeling that it would probably take a lot longer than Wrex suspected.

"Well, he learned from the best, Commander. Every time he insinuates someone with a shotgun and does that little laugh, he'll think of you." Shepard wasn't certain whether to be honoured or disturbed by that. Joker then frowned at Shepard slightly. "EDI said that it was rachni down there?"

"Yeah." Shepard nodded.

"I thought they were on our side after you save the queen on Noveria."

"It wasn't her fault," said Shepard. "She got captured. She's with us, now."

"Until the next time the Reapers sing a sour yellow note of… whatever," said Joker.

EDI then approached Shepard. "Shepard, I had a question about human behaviour."

"Why is it you never question about asari behaviour or turian behaviour?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I tried asking Liara questions about the asari bonding process. She said that I do not guard the secret of the Normandy's crew carefully enough for her to entrust me with such private information. The asari word she used translates as 'blabbermouth.' I think she has become a more private person since becoming the Shadow Broker."

Shepard nodded. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the lounge and found Garrus talking to Ensign Copeland, who was listening to Garrus' stories.

"Wasn't the first time I faced the rachni," said Garrus.

"Really? You've seen before?" Copeland stared.

"A few years back. On Noveria. Saren and his minions were trying to extract information from the rachni queen."

Copeland stared at him in amazement. "You saw the queen?"

"Hell, we spoke to her."

Copeland's eyes widened to their fullest extent. "You spoke?" I can't imagine that. The things you've done, sir… they're amazing."

"Well, it didn't seem that way at the time. Mostly you're just clawing your way out of one mess and into another, hoping your ass comes along for the ride."

"Enjoying yourselves?" said Shepard as he sat down next to Garrus.

"Just one word, Shepard: 'Grunt.' They'll be a lot more dead Reapers now," said Garrus.

"Let's hope he recovers quickly," said Shepard.

"So you sided with the giant spiders again, huh, Shepard?" said Garrus raising an eye. "Let's hope this finally pays off."

"To be honest I was surprised to run into them," said Shepard honestly.

"Most people have never seen a rachni. The Normandy? We're a regular safari tour."

"Sadly most of the creatures we encounter often try to kill us."

"If I never see another spider again, I'll die a contented turian," said Garrus leaning back against the sofa. He then suddenly sat up right. "Unless they have spiders in the afterlife. Damn."

* * *

Liara was sitting at several computer consoles while Glyph was informing her of a group of engineers that could help construct the Crucible. Glyph had come across ex-Sonax industry scientists who attempted to reverse-engineer Prothean technology that they stole from another planet.

There are still a warrant out for their arrest by Council authority but hiding the technology and instigating an illegal war. Liara was certain the Council would forgive them if they helped construct the Crucible.

Liara looked up from her terminal to Shepard, who had just entered.

"Busy?" Shepard asked leaning against the computer consoles.

"I have time if you'd like to take," she said. "In fact, I could use the distraction."

"What's on your mind?" Shepard asked, knowing from the look on her face that something was troubling her.

"How long it took the Reapers to eradicate the Protheans, and how long they'll need for us," said Liara worriedly. Liara then got onto the Shepard sat down in a chair watching her pacing up and down. "It took them centuries to conquer the Protheans. We're not quite so widespread, but it would still take at least 100 years. It's selfish, but I keep thinking that if we fail…" She then turned and looked back at him. "I'm only 109, Shepard. I could live to see the entire cycle come to an end."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at the unusual complaint. "Only 109, huh?"

"I know," Liara shrugged. "It must seem strange to complain about a thousand-year life span. I used to think it was sad that most species lived such short-lives. Maybe it's not such a privilege to outlive so many… to witness so much death."

"Don't drive yourself crazy about this, Liara. We're still in the fight," Shepard reminded.

"Only because you're still driving it forward," Liara pointed out. "We finally have the other leaders on our side, but none will take us as far as you can." She walked up and looked at him. "Sometimes I wonder how you do it."

"I think of the people I care about. That helps keeps me going," he said honestly.

"I'm glad I'm among them. I hope…" She smiled.

"Of course you are."

"I feel better already." Liara then made her way to the main terminal. "Thank you for coming by, Shepard. Why don't we talk later?"

* * *

Javik didn't look entirely surprised when they encountered the rachni, in fact he looked as if he would have been expecting it.

"Commander. I did not expect to face the rachni in this cycle," said Javik. "But I'm not surprised."

"You said use them as weapons?" Shepard remembering the conversation on the shuttle.

"Biological proxies," Javik nodded. "It was before I was born, but every Prothean had heard the stories. When we knew of them, the rachni spent their lives 'singing' thoughts to each other. But our scientists were more interested in their biology. The rachni were well-suited to harsh conditions. So we bred them for violence, selecting the most cunning and warlike of the queens. Then we unleash them upon our enemies. For a time, it worked—until they became too cunning and too warlike, and turned on us. We put them down before they developed any further. We thought they had been exterminated. Yet it seems our experiments evolved into this cycle's nemesis."

Javik didn't really trusted their new allies, there again he never trusted anyone as long as they could fight the Reapers. However, he was pleased that he had met Grunt and knew that he would fight the Reapers with great ferocity.

* * *

Engineers Donnelly and Daniels were discussing their time been abducted by the Collectors, but Donnelly didn't want to talk about it one bit which was quite understandable. Daniel clearly didn't like the experienced either and they soon dropped the subject.

Shepard went to check on Allers and found that she was in a conversation with Traynor over the comm system.

"So, the rachni. That must get your mouth watering," said Traynor.

"Can't do a story. That is classified as it gets," said Allers.

"I suppose it would cause a panic. But wouldn't the news drive up recruiting?"

"It might also piss off a krogan with diplomatic immunity. No, thanks."

James in particular was not very fond of meeting the rachni and was starting to think that Shepard had the worst luck in the galaxy. In that respect Shepard actually agreed with James.

* * *

Shepard then returned to the CIC and began to guide the ship towards Benning. There had been a recent attack upon the colony world and it wasn't the Reapers for change.

Benning was located within the Arcturus Stream where they found the wreckage of Arcturus Station that had once been the centre of the Alliance parliament. Before leaving Shepard decided it was probably best to do a quick stand to figure out how the Reapers attacked.

He then made his way towards the Euler System and headed straight for Benning. The Reapers had attacked Benning, but Helen occupied the planet yet. Instead they wiped out the comm buoys, spaceports and starships leaving the colonists immobile.

* * *

Once they all got suited up they made their way to the shuttle and made their way down towards the planet surface. Hackett made contact to inform them of their mission.

"Shepard, Cerberus strike squads have infiltrated one of the major cities on Benning. Initial reports indicated they were recruiting civilians. But further intelligence suggests that people are being taken against their will," said Hackett.

"For what purpose?" Shepard frowned.

"Unknown. We send a recon team to investigate and the Cerberus squads reacted by targeting civilians and public facilities. Officially, Cerberus is denying responsibility and condemning the action. They're either lying, or we're dealing with a rogue faction."

"And innocents are caught in their crosshairs," Shepard concluded.

"Exactly." Haddock nodded. "Secure the area so we can establish a rescue lifeline to the rest of the city."

"Approaching the drop point, Commander," said Cortez.

"Copy that, Lieutenant," Shepard nodded.

"The people down there are counting on you, Commander. Hackett out."

Hackett then vanished from the monitor.

"Fielding an avalanche of civilian SOS request, Commander," said Cortez as they approached the landing area. "The bulk are concentrated on the upper street. Surplus forces are pinning them down. You'd better hurry."

"On my way, keep me updated," said Shepard as they jumped off the shuttle.

"Roger that."

* * *

Shepard quickly made his way to the upper street and found the Cerberus were gunning down the civilians without a care in the world. Shepard decided that should have a case with their own medicine and hacked the turrets to attack them instead.

Cerberus was completely caught off guard as they came rushing in with guns blazing. With them attacking from the front of their own till it attacking them from the rear they were quickly crushed. Shepard managed to find some dog tags and realise that they belonged to the diplomat's son.

"The diversion is working, Commander," said Cortez over the radio. "Civilians are on the move."

Shepard looked at the others. "Keep up the pressure. We need to get the civilians enough time to regroup."

Shepard activated his cloak so that he could sneak behind their ranks and attack them from behind and EDI confuse matters even more by creating her own decoy. Garrus had taken of a very good vantage point was picking up the leaders with his sniper rifle.

"Upper streets are clear," said Cortez. Then there was a small pause. "Hold on, Commander."

Shepard in like a pause. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"And tracking civilians fleeing the city with Cerberus troopers right behind them," said Cortez.

Shepard looked at the others gestured them to move. "Where are they?"

"Updating your NavPoint. You can intercept them there."

"Gotta double-time it," said James.

"Move!" Shepard ordered.

Shepard and his companions rushed to the far end of the street and found Cerberus attacking several pinned civilians, they didn't even care they were not armed.

Shepard manoeuvred them so they were facing them from behind and without a second before they jumped out and shot them. The civilians must get at first, but soon realised they weren't part of Cerberus and relaxed a little.

"Look—reinforcements are here!" said a man.

"Try and stay calm," said Shepard calmly.

"What… what should we do?" a fear stricken woman asked.

"Just stay down."

"Commander, more Cerberus troopers are heading your way," said Cortez over the radio. "If you can hold the line there, it'll give civilians time to escape."

Shepard nodded and looked at the others. "You heard him—we hold here."

"Please help us," said one of the civilians.

"Just stay down and let us handle this," said Shepard. "What I give you a signal you move out two by two carefully."

The civilians nodded.

Shepard led the others as they attack the Cerberus troopers that came towards them. The battle was relentless and every now and then Shepard allowed the civilians to move, making sure that it was safe for them.

Cerberus was being very relentless as the troopers kept on attacking them aggressively, but they had the high ground which gave them the advantage plus a lot more cover. Shepard ducked behind cover as a Cerberus soldier came towards them, pulled him over and dug his omni-blade into him.

They were soon approaching the landing zone and Cerberus was determined not to allow them to escape, but they simply tossed a grenade that caught them offguard. Liara was able to create a singularity that caused even more confusion as the troopers were floated up into the air.

"You're clear! Go!" Shepard yelled.

The civilians rushed towards a landing zone and what was even better was the fact that Cerberus was no longer engaging.

"No hostiles detected in the immediate area, Commander," said Cortez over the radio. "Reinforcements are moving into secure the evac route."

Shepard nodded. "Good work, everyone."

"I'll pick you up at the LZ, Commander," said Cortez as the shuttle flew down towards them.

* * *

"What's the situation on Benning?" Udina asked.

Rick was in Udina's office, talking to the man as Rose handed him datapads.

"We've managed to secure the area and are sending reinforcements, we should be able to evacuating the colony," said Rick.

"Is that really necessary?" Udina asked.

Rose stared at him. "Sir, the Reapers just wiped out all formal communication and transport of the planet and now Cerberus has attacked them."

"By all information this was just a rogue group within Cerberus," said Udina.

"Still it proves that their coordinating efforts with the Reapers," said Rick. "This might indicate that they are indoctrinated."

"There is no evidence of that so far."

"Because Cerberus hasn't given us any evidence. The autopsy we been performing on their troopers proves nothing, because every time we try our equipment shorts out."

"At the moment we must be focused on strengthening our forces," said Udina. "You should know this more than anyone Major."

The rest of the briefing didn't go as well either and when Rick and Rose left Udina's office they were still slightly concerned.

"He's doesn't seem to acknowledge Cerberus as a threat?" Rose frowned.

"Something is definitely going on with the man," said Rick. He then looked at his girlfriend. "Have you found anything?"

"He seemed to be covering his tracks well, but there is something of with his accounts," said Rose frowning slightly. "I'm not certain if it means anything."

"It was investigating," said Rick. "We best present this to Councillor Valern. With the whole genophage thing we need to ally ourselves with the salarians now more than ever."

Rose nodded.


	17. Turian Platoon

Shepard was now face-to-face with Hackett in the hologram room.

"We're getting reports of continuing strikes against other cities on Benning," said Hackett.

"Cerberus still denying responsibility?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. And for once, we're inclined to believe them. Gunning down innocent humans isn't their usual MO. Either way, the civilians down there have a chance now. We're solidifying the foothold and getting people out. Then we'll move to liberate the rest of the planet."

"I hope we can say the same for Earth," said Shepard hopefully.

"One day, Commander. For now, we've got our work cut out for us. Carry on."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC overhearing a conversation between Private's Campbell and Westmoreland. They were discussing the fact that both Reapers and Cerberus didn't have colonies meaning that there was no clear sign of them winning.

Traynor looked up from her console the moment he entered informing him that Adams would wish to speak to him. She then turned towards the galaxy map and stared at it transfixed.

"Look at that galaxy map," he stared. "They know how many strategy games are built from that interface?"

"You play strategy games?" said Shepard raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "A few. More are too flashy, though. I prefer chess. I have a set made of rose quartz and hematite back home. I like the feel of something solid in my hands."

"Well, now that I know your weakness, we may have to try a game."

Traynor laughed. "It's be fun than playing EDI. EDI doesn't sweat."

Joker and EDI were talking to one another about how the Reapers were demolishing the turians. Joker was confident that they could hold the line, but EDI pointed out they could only last so long due to the overwhelming force of the Reapers. He then pointed out that was the reason why they were bringing in the krgoan.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the med bay to see how Mordin was doing with his preparations. He found that Mordin was actually singing to Eve with his own variations of Gilbert and Sullivan. Eve appeared to enjoy the song, but Mordin still preferred patter songs.

Mordin was able to stop singing to inform Shepard a preparations were going along nicely. Unfortunately, Liara had bad news. Glyph had just informed her that everyone on Tyvor have been killed.

Apparently upon the arrival of the Reapers, the people of Tyvor decimated the nuclear weapons within the cities killing everyone. Liara took the news badly and Glyph pointed out that their deaths were quick rather than being slowly killed by the Reapers.

* * *

Shepard decided at that point it was best to see what Adams wanted to talk to him about. Though apparently when he got there Adams and Donnelly were in the middle of an argument which apparently was about EDI.

"Joker pilots the Normandy—he doesn't take over EDI's body when he does that. When EDI controls the ship, she's piloting, just like Joker," said Donnelly.

"EDI doesn't pilot the Normandy. She is the Normandy," said Adams.

"No, she's a passenger in the Normandy, just like us," said Donnelly. "This ship was a spacefaring vessel before EDI ever existed."

"Engineer Donnelly is correct," said EDI. "The Normandy SR-2 was completely space-worthy prior to my installation."

"See, EDI agreed with me," said Donnelly cheerfully.

"EDI's mind and the Normandy are a whole entity now. You can't just move the processors in the AI Core to another ship," Adams pointed out.

"Engineer Adams is correct," said EDI. "Processes that contribute to my self-awareness are spread throughout the ship."

"See, EDI agreed with me," said Adams cheerfully.

"But unlike EDI, our brains couldn't exist without our bodies," said Donnelly.

"That is requisite from being organic. You have to look beyond that limited definition of life."

Shepard looked over to Daniels, the look on her face clearly stated that she did want to be pulled into the argument. Shepard found the two of them had very good points, but EDI was technically a separate entity from the Normandy.

"The Normandy is a ship. EDI is collection processing hardware contained in that ship. Those are two separate things," said Shepard.

"Doesn't the existence of the Reapers contradict that?" Adams asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shepard looked towards the closest camera. "What do you think, EDI?"

"Are we more than our thoughts?" EDI asked.

"I'm done," Donnelly groaned clutching his head. "Any more of this, and my head's going to explode."

Shepard shook his head and approached Adams. "Traynor said he wished to speak with me."

Adams nodded. "Commander, remember the problem I mentioned? About a core overload possibly ventilating into the engineering compartment? Donnelly, Daniels, EDI and I have been brainstorming and comparing notes."

Donnelly looked at him. "You see, the ventilation will occurs when IES sinks are in a back cycle at the same moment in the main core in at a peak draw, such as sustained kinetic…"

Daniels rolled her eyes. "What Kenneth means to say is that we're pretty sure we can make the system safer."

"We just need a GX 12 thermal pipe," said Adams. "Unfortunately, we're cut off from Alliance supply chains. Could you keep an eye out for one the next time you're on the Citadel, Commander? I've got the specs right here."

Adams then activated his omni-tool and send the specs over to Shepard. He looked at them and then looked back at his engineers. "Are these modifications really necessary?" he asked.

"It's a safety issue. Not exactly critical," said Adams. "Under extreme conditions, like heavy bombardment to the kinetic barriers while travelling at peak flight speeds, plasma can vent into this compartment."

"It would vaporise anyone standing in this room," said Donnelly.

Shepard stared at them. "That sounds more serious than 'just a safety issue.'"

Adams shrugged. "Well… under those circumstances, odds are you're going to lose the entire ship, anyway."

"But we want every advantage we can get, right?" Daniels added.

"I'll look for one the next time we go to the Citadel," Shepard promised.

"Thanks, Commander," said Adams.

Shepard then checked on Javik, who commented on the Reapers craftiness to make everyone believe that their predecessors created the Citadel and mass relays. Shepard had to agree and it was only fortunate that they were able to prevent the invasion on the Citadel three years ago which gave them a much better chance in the other cycles.

He also mentioned that Liara also asked quite a lot of questions and joked that it was almost as if she had never seen another Prothean.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the shuttle bay and found that James and Cortez were talking to each other from the opposite sides of the shuttle bay.

"Hey, Esteban, for your shuttle being so stealthy and all, you sure do get shot a lot," said James.

"Well, the UT-47A's stealth systems only internalise heat and high-band emissions. So while a few sensors can pick up, our cover is blown as someone looks up," Cortez pointed out.

"Time for an upgrade."

"Most scanners and tracking systems don't operate in mid-range frequencies. Sure, maybe we've been shot at, but we haven't been shot down."

"Yet. Lucky for us, you're almost as good as a pilot as you think you are."

"Well, yeah. There's that, too."

Shepard made his way over to Cortez, who was looking for his tools no doubt to find a very specific one.

"Can't believe Cerberus would open fire on civilians like that," said Cortez angrily. "As twisted and insane as his logic might be, I thought the Illusive Man was trying to save humanity. I guess he's willing to sacrifice anyone to win."

* * *

Shepard returned to the CIC he guided the Normandy towards Krogan DMZ and towards Tuchanka to see if they can't locate Victus' missing ship.

Once they were all suited up and on the shuttle they made their way down towards the planet surface. Cortez guided the ship towards the crash site and all they could see were at ruins and burning fires.

"This crash site's a nightmare," said Shepard. "EDI, try to raise Lieutenant Victus."

"Yes, sir," EDI nodded.

Garrus looked at Shepard. "For a turian commander, what happened here is…" Garrus then shrugged. "Let's just say the turian code is not forgiving. And that it is his son is bad for the Primarch. Promoting family without merit can bite you in the ass." Garrus then frowned. "What's strange is, the Primarch knows that."

"Commander. I have to land well back from the main crash site," said Cortez.

"That the best you can do?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, sir, but the Reapers are unaware of our presence. You might get the jump on them."

Shepard nodded. "All right, set her down. Let's save this platoon."

Cortez then landed the shuttle just on the outskirts of the crash site next to some ruins that were either destroyed by the Reapers, the crash ship or the krogan during one of their civil wars. They jumped the moment the shuttle doors opened and automatically found an opening into the ruins.

"EDI?" Shepard asked looking at her. "Did you raise Lieutenant Victus?"

"Yes, but the connection is bad," she said.

"Patch me in."

A few seconds later EDI patched their radios with that of Lieutenant Victus and he could distinctly hear the sound of gunfire in the background.

"This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. Do you read?" Shepard asked over his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Tarquin Victus of the Ninth Platoon," said the Primarch's son. "We're pinned by the Reaper Harvesters and taking heavy casualties. Also, there are pockets of my men scattered along the crash trajectory."

"Lieutenant, I need you to fire a flare so I find your position," Shepard instructed. Shepard looked up and saw the flare and judging from the trajectory it was only a mile away. "Got it."

"Things get worse by the minute. My men are dying!" said the Lieutenant.

Shepard looked at the others. "This sounds bad. Let's move."

"Looks worse than I'd feared," said Garrus noticing the ash bowling from the sky.

Then suddenly flying overhead with a Harvester appeared to be attacking across the ruins as if it had spotted something.

* * *

Shepard led them into the ruins and they climbed the ladder to the next level.

"A secret turian mission on Tuchanka is especially odd. Thoughts?" Garrus asked as they climbed.

"You're the turian—you tell us," said James as he helped him up.

"I've got nothing, Lieutenant."

"Hopefully the Lieutenant will be able to fill us in," said Shepard.

They continue to make their way through the ruins and then encountered a small cluster of husks. Like Cortez had said, they seemed completely unaware of their presence and they took instant advantage of that by dealing a surprise attack.

Once they were dealt with they climbed up another ladder. There they found an escape pod, but sadly all occupants were dead and judging from the position of the pod it appeared to have been attacked by the Harvester that blew ahead a few moments ago.

"Escape pod," said Garrus. "Our first casualties."

"Looks like they survived the crash, but then a Harvester took them out," said Liara.

"Died in the explosion?" Shepard asked.

"Or dragged out or eaten by husks," said Garrus.

Shepard really didn't want to know the answer so they carried on and didn't go very far when they saw cannibals attacking turians that were around an escape pod.

"Okay, I have a visual on the enemy…" said Shepard. "And there's an escape pod just beyond. Looks like the turians are in tough. Enemies head don't know we're here."

Garrus smiled. "Surprise on our side for once. I like it."

"Exactly. Let's go."

Shepard activated his closer that he could get in closer towards the cannibals and then he tossed a grenade right at their feet. The cannibals had no idea what hit them when they grenade exploded taking them out.

Unfortunately they weren't the only cannibals and the facility and they began to turn their attention on them, but they had very little effect. Liara was able to blow them back with a powerful biotic blast that sent them flying and James just kept on gunning them down.

"Harvester! Incoming Harvester!" a turian soldier yelled.

Shepard looked up and saw Harvester landing on the ground in between them and the escape pod. Shepard had everyone focus their attention on the Harvester to draw away from the escape pod.

The Harvester's main guns were indeed powerful, Shepard could even peel them behind cover. Javik's energy beam was able to penetrate its armour and Garrus kept on hitting its head with his sniper rifle. Shepard then took the opportunity to fire an incendiary that caused it to explode the boy had a chance to fly off.

"Thank you!" said a turian soldier as they began to move.

"Don't stop for us. We'll head to the main crash site."

"There's another pod ahead!"

"Yeah. No one left behind," said James nodding.

Shepard nodded and watched as the turians moved away from the escape pod and down the passageway.

* * *

They kept on moving through the facility climbing wall that is and jumping of ruined corridors.

"Keep moving!" Shepard ordered. "We need to find the main crash site ASAP."

"Being the son of Adrien Victus is a lot to live up to," said Garrus as they walked over several dead turians. "It's a big military name on Palaven. War's expected to run in the Victus blood."

"Doesn't always work that way," said James. "You gotta make your own name."

They made their way down several floors and could hear gunfire in the distance, but they were still far from the main crash site. No doubt it more turian survivors being pinned down by Reaper forces.

When they turn round the corner they found that it was exactly that, but like last time the Reaper forces had their backs to them.

"Looks like we got the jump," said Garrus.

This time there were marauders in the Reaper forces this time which meant they had to deal with them first before engaging the others. Shepard and Garrus took aim at the marauders making sure they wouldn't miss.

They fired taking out the marauders and began to engage the remaining Reaper forces. Sadly like last time a harvester appeared out of nowhere and began to rain down destruction upon.

"Heads up! Harvester incoming!" a turian soldier yelled.

Shepard ordered everyone to attack in a three-pronged attack to make it even harder for the Harvester to take aim at them and to make sure that they were drawing its fire away from the escape pod. Under the combined firepower it proved too much for the Harvester, but before they could escape Shepard fired another incinerator destroying it.

"Thanks for the help!" a turian soldier yelled.

"We'll rendezvous at the crash site."

"I think we saved all those men," said Garrus looking quite relieved.

"Now let's say we can't try and rescue those of the crash site," said Shepard.

* * *

They began making their way through the ruins towards the crash site and then the Lieutenant contacted them again.

"Do you read, Commander? Report: Do you read?" the Lieutenant yelled.

"Shepard here. What's your status?" Shepard asked.

"We're in deep! Commander, what is your ETA?"

"Hang tight. We're on our way," Shepard assured.

With that Shepard and the others began to move even faster towards the crash site and as they jumped down the hall they found more dead turians. Shepard then noticed that one of them was clutching a datapad within his claws and he pulled it out.

It turned out to be a recording between several of the soldiers.

"Marnek. How's our velocity?" a soldier asked.

"Deceleration online. We'll survive," said Marnek's voice.

"Victus is going to pay for this."

"Court-martial or hanging?" Marnek asked.

That was the end of the recording and it was clear that the Lieutenant wasn't the most popular turian among his men.

"How's Victus going to live this down?" Garrus asked shaking his head.

"When we find him, we'll ask," said Shepard.

* * *

They kept on moving and then suddenly falling out of the skies were Reaper reinforcements, mostly husks.

"Husks incoming!" Garrus yelled.

It in take them long to finish them off, but Shepard had witnessed a Harvester making its way towards the crash site.

They make they climbed down the ladder and encountered the Harvester and the moment it saw them and began to fire its cannons at them. They fired at it, but with their current position it was very tricky to bring it down and soon it had another flew off.

"Harvester's ahead and on the run!" Garrus noted.

Unfortunately, they still have to tangle with the cannibals that remained and they weren't making it easy on him. Fortunately with the Harvester now gone they were able to manoeuvre more easily and able to wipe out the resistance and over the ruins they saw the crash site.

"Okay. Let's take it up," said Shepard. "It's important we don't lose this squad."

"Here's where politics pisses me off," said James angrily. "Wouldn't the krogan want to blow these Reapers to hell off their own planet?"

"Krogan-turian animosity is ancient and intense—it's inborn," Garrus explained.

"And I need to work together, so let's not complicate things," said Shepard.

* * *

They made their way down towards the crash site and could hear gunfire, Lieutenant and his men were engage with the Reaper forces, but without support they would be wiped out.

"All right, let's move!" Shepard yelled.

"Reaper blood will spill!" Javik roared.

"For Palaven!" Garrus yelled.

They soon engage the Reaper forces from behind, but then more forces dropped out of the sky clearly there was no point hiding their presence any longer. They had a deal with husks, cannibals and marauders.

Shepard focuses efforts on the marauders, who had the uncanny ability of enhancing the powers of husks and cannibals. It had been advised that if any portion encountered them that the marauders should be the first of all.

Unfortunately they also had to deal with the brute which was charging towards them at full speed. Shepard barely had time to move before it smashed right from his cover. Shepard used his freezing ammo to slow the beast down while James pelted him with his rifle.

Garrus had taken over command and was focusing his efforts upon the marauders to weaken the enemies resolved. Liara assisted by creating a singularity that caused the cannibals to be floated up into the air and EDI was outflanking them using a decoy.

Javik was loving the battle as he engaged the Reaper forces with beam weapon and biotics all in one. He saw that Shepard and James were having their hands full with the brute and fired his beam weapon cutting straight through the brute's chest.

They kept on pushing their way towards the crashed ship and the Reaper forces were getting more intense. Shephard then encountered a Reaper Blackstar, thinking that it would come in useful at some point.

They continue to cut through the Reaper forces advancing slowly and slowly towards the ship and hoping they were taking the pressure off it. Then from out of nowhere a Harvester landed and began to engage them.

Shepard however pulled out the Reaper Blackstar, he picked up and aimed it carefully at the Harvester. He waited until he had a clear shot and pulled the trigger and in no time at all the Harvester was utterly obliterated.

"Area secure," said Garrus as they took out the remaining Reaper ground troops.

They made their way towards the crashed ship where the turians with their turning to their wounded. Shepard then saw the Lieutenant, who looked slightly distorted by the deaths of his men.

"Lieutenant Victus," said Shepard.

The young Lieutenant rose up and gave him a very grateful look. "Commander Shepard, my men and I are in your debt." He then jumped down and approached him. "Thank you for saving so many."

"What happened here?" Shepard asked.

One of the soldiers then grabbed the Lieutenant and glared at him furiously. "He screwed up!"

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "Stand down, soldier!"

"These men are dead because of him!"

"I said, stand down!"

Shepard then made a move to break up the fight. "Hey! I just saved all your asses, so everyone just calm down!"

The soldiers that nothing in return to his compatriots, but not without giving the Lieutenant a dirty look.

Shepard then turned and looked at the Lieutenant. "Lieutenant, what's going on here?"

"I made a bad call," he admitted. "This is all on me. I chose caution and clever tactics over head-on attack—and my men paid the price."

"You mean the crash?" Shepard guessed.

He nodded. "Yes. We could see on holo that Reaper forces were blocking our intended path—staying on-course guaranteed heavy casualties. So I chose a safer route, skirting the enemy, and that took us low and through these ruins. When we encountered resistance, there was no room to manoeuvre. Suddenly, we were in the fight of our lives. A lot of my men lost that fight."

Shepard nodded. "Owning your mistakes takes guts. But you have to get over it and move on."

"Of course…" He nodded. "It's just fresh right now. Our mission's still a failure. When we've stabilise the injured, we'll head back to the fleet."

"You're abandoning the mission?"

"We're down over thirty men. It'd be suicide."

"What exactly did you come here to do?" Shepard asked hoping to get a straight answer.

"There's a bomb on the planet. We were sent to defuse it."

"A bomb? How big?" Shepard asked.

"Enormous. Cerberus has it."

Shepard had a very good idea what Cerberus intended to do with the bomb. "Lieutenant, if Cerberus has that bomb, you have to finish your mission."

"Haven't these men sacrificed enough?"

Shepard could sympathise with him. "I understand. This kind of sacrifice is the hardest to ask for, but your men signed for it, and so did you."

The Lieutenant looked as if he was in two minds. "My men have lost hope, Commander. Even if I wanted to finish the mission, they don't."

"It's your job to make them want to."

"How?"

"Their sacrifice means that others will never face what they face here today. Remind them that though sacrifices have no honour if the mission fails."

The Lieutenant looked at improbably second and turned to face his men. "Men! I own what happened here today, but we have to carry on!"

The turian that nearly strangled him spoke up. "No, we don't. Who cares about a few dead krogan? It's over!"

"We are turian, and we will not let Cerberus succeed. Our sacrifices the difference between life and death for the entire galaxy!" said the Lieutenant firmly. "Let the heroes of Ninth Platoon be remembered for performing their duties with bravery! All right, men! Shuttles are arriving any minute—we're moving out!"

His men looked at him for a brief moment and then they all saluted. Victus then turned and looked at Shepard. "Commander? Come with us. We're a shell of what we were—we could use the help."

"Send me the NavPoint. I'll see what I do," Shepard promised.

"Thank you," said Victus sending in the coordinates with his omni-tool. "That'll give us time to do a little recon, see what we're up against."

"Victus, you have a second chance here… make their sacrifice count," said Shepard.

"Understood, Commander," Victus saluted. "Hope to see you at the rendezvous."

* * *

Rick was on the Citadel facing the Salarian Counsellor with Rose by his side. They had just presented him with the account records from Udina.

"This is most troubling," he said looking at them. "And a powerful accusation, but I'm more surprised that you come to me with this information."

"I believe that our two species need to work together especially with the whole cure the genophage thing," said Rick.

The Salarian Counsellor nodded. "I must say that I have mixed feelings about this. In one point I agree that the krogan population is declining, but on the other hand I am concerned if there is another Rebellion."

"I understand your concerns, sir, but Urdnot Wrex has been a steady and good influence to his people. He appears to be more focused on rebuilding then building up an army, plus he believes that if they did attack that we would do something worst of them."

"You could be right," Salarian Counsellor nodded. "Though I'm more intrigued with this female krogan. From the reports I've been given it seems as if she is quite foresighted."

"I think we could do a lot worse if we have those two in charge, sir," said Rose. "However, I think we should be more focused on Counsellor Udina."

"Are you sure about this?" the Salarian Counsellor looking at the account data. "They could simply be moving money to the Crucible."

Rose shook her head. "No, it's going to a completely different location. I've had a volus banker look into it and he's not sure what this is about. He did say however that it drops in and out at random intervals making it tricky to detect. And no one does that unless they have something to hide."

"It is certainly worth looking into," said Salarian Counsellor agreed. "Keep your eyes upon Udina and informally there has been any more developments."


	18. Tuchanka Bomb

Shepard was back on the Normandy, he had just finished the briefing Hackett on the situation on Tuchanka with Cerberus and the turians.

"Cerberus boom?" Hackett frowned rubbing his chin. "What the hell is going on, Commander? And what do the turians have to do with it?"

"Coordinates Victus gave me places in the Kelphic Valley. It's a highly populated area. That's all I know," said Shepard looking at him troublingly.

"My gut says something's not right here," Hackett frowned.

Shepard agreed, something was off. "What do you suggest?"

"Get the primarch to come clean."

"Should we alert the krogan military?" Shepard asked.

"I'd wait. We're in the dark here. Krogan-turian relations are fragile until they genophage is cured. Let's not push it," Hackett advised. "And how about this bomb? How many troops does Cerberus have on this?"

"No idea."

"All I know is… we can't have them detonating that bomb."

"Keep me in the loop. Hackett out."

Once Hackett's hologram faded Shepard made his way to Victus hoping that he could gain some answers.

"Primarch Victus," said Shepard approaching him.

"Impressive work on Tuchanka," said Victus as he turned to face him. "I'm grateful that—"

Shepard cut across him. "Why didn't you tell me the Cerberus bomb?" Victus looked slightly uneasy by the statement. "Why hide that? What else are you keeping from me?"

"I have nothing for you," said Victus.

"For our alliance to work, I need to trust you."

"Our friendship is new, Commander," Victus pointed out. "Would you trust me with information that puts your people—puts Earth—at risk?"

"Why would I jeopardise our alliance by lying to you now?" Shepard asked. "Doesn't make sense."

"Decisions like these weigh heavy on. When I was a general, I could pass them up the chain of command. But now, I'm all I've got." He then raised an eye at him. "Know what I mean?"

"Sure. And…" Shepard pressed.

"And… and that's all," said Victus.

Shepard could see that this conversation was going nowhere and was about to leave. Victus, however turned towards him one last time with a grateful look on his face.

"Wait, there is one more thing, Commander," he said. "Thank you for saving my son. I am also grateful for all you've done, Commander. The situation with the krogan is already complicated enough."

"Not as complicated as waking up one day and being told you're the new primarch," said Shepard.

Victus chuckled slightly. "Yes, thank you. I'm beginning to understand why leaders so often seem lonely. Worst-case scenarios aren't just theories—they're what you'll be dealing with five minutes from now."

"That's why it helps to have allies," Shepard pointed out.

"Yes, you're right of course. However, I still have nothing for you."

Shepard knew it was a long shot and he knew that there was no point continuing. He turned away from the primarch and left the War Room.

* * *

Private Campbell was now complaining that she was stuck regarding the security door rather than being on the front lines. Private Westmoreland then pointed out that war makes people stupid and that the ship had in fact been invaded once.

Shepard hoped that Traynor would be able to pick up transmissions from the turians to give them some clue on what was going on the planet. Sadly the transmission is going to and from what you encrypted.

He then made his way onto the bridge and found that Joker was telling EDI jokes. Unfortunately, the one he was telling was about the Rachni Wars with a krogan and a salarian. EDI stated that it was racist and pointed out that such things led to the development of the genophage.

Joker was trying to explain himself and Shepard decided it was that point that he should step it. Joker looked quite relieved upon seeing him.

"So that went well," he said talking about what had happened on the planet. "Glad to see the turians can flip and lose their shit just like the rest of us."

"They're under a lot of pressure," Shepard reminded.

Joker looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You've stolen the Normandy, got blown up by the Collectors and centres on a suicide mission at the galactic core—" Joker counted each one of his fingers. "And I have an amusing need once. Not once!"

* * *

Shepard then decided to relax on the lounge and found that both Garrus and Liara were already there talking to one another.

Liara then reached for her wine and gave Garrus raised eye. "So… Archangel?"

Garrus looked at her. "You heard about that, huh?"

"Your sojourn on Omega generated quite a few articles… not to mention security footage." She then placed down her glass and looked at him curiously. "And there's one thing I couldn't dig up, though. Did you really take out three Blue Sun mercenary with one bullet?"

"Nah. Of course not." He then smiled slightly at her. "The third guy had a heart attack. Not that fair to count him." He then looked at her curiously. "Enough about me. What were you doing before we met up?"

"Oh, you know. This and that," Liara shrugged.

Garrus was in a letter of that easy. "Come on. Spill it, T'Soni."

"Very well. I fought several battles with Cerberus… I hope Shepard stop a robotic assassin on Mars… Oh, and I discovered plans for a Prothean doomsday device that they buried for 50,000 years," she said counting of the fingers.

"Yeah, so just 'this and that,' huh?"

Shepard sat down next to Garrus, who was deeply troubled the last mission. "Turians on a secret mission to Tuchanka, huh? No one told me anything about it."

"I'm more concerned about this Cerberus bomb," Shepard frowned.

"I'm curious to see how this bomb on Tuchanka plays out." He then looked at him. "I don't suppose ignoring it is not an option."

Shepard shook his head.

* * *

Shepard then decided to check on Mordin and Eve and the moment he entered into the med bay he wished he had and judging by the look on Eve she wished that as well, because Mordin and Joker were talking to one another about EDI.

"Certainly possible. Would require strengthening exercises. Get muscles to support weaker bone structure," said Mordin.

"Right. Yeah, I do that," said Joker over the comm.

"Alloy of EDI's body not flexible like organic tissue. Could cause unintentional damage. Recommended pillows, possibly gel packs."

"Okay, that's a little weirder, but… right, all right. Cushions."

"Positioning critical to success. Can forward EDI charts, videos with relevant data."

"No, no-no!" Joker said quickly. "Uh… EDI's pretty busy with, you know, stuff. Let's… uh, just send that to me. You're not gonna tell anyone about this, right? Like Shepard? Shepard doesn't really need to know."

Mordin then turned to look at Shepard, who was trying to act as casual as normal. "Guarantee Shepard won't learn about it from me."

Joker must have realised what Mordin meant. "He's standing right there, isn't he?"

"I wish I wasn't," said Eve.

Shepard went to check on Javik and he wasn't best pleased with what happened the Lieutenant.

"You should not have let the turian soldier evade his responsibility," he said looking at Shepard.

"I take it Protheans didn't forgive many mistakes?" Shepard assumed.

"If he had been under my command, I would have marooned him in the desert, buried him in the sand up to his neck, and let the wildlife feast on his eyes. If he survived that, I would have rewarded him by shooting him in the head. Good soldiers are a precious resource. The stupidity of one cannot be allowed to jeopardise the lives of the others."

Javik also told him about how Tuchanka was not always a wasteland but a thriving jungle. He said that the state of the planet was down to the krogan and to no one else.

In the engine room Donnelly was thinking about Traynor and it was only until Daniel was pointed out that she was lesbian. Donnelly took it pretty well suggest that Daniel should try talking to her and she replied she might just do that.

Alles was now doing a report on Earth informing people that the reapers had begun to attack rural areas. Millions have been killed in the Central Asian wilderness and even more have been killed in Sub-Saharan Africa. She also mentioned how they were going to show how what happens if the Reapers did not stop indoctrination.

James felt sympathy for the Primarch's son and Shepard had a feeling that he too suffered from losing men under his command. Shepard respected his privacy and had not looked up his service record on what happened on Fehl Prime.

* * *

Soon everyone was prepping themselves for the next mission which was to meet up with Lieutenant Victus and his men on the planet below. Seconds later they were in the shuttle and Cortez was guiding them towards the bomb site

"Normandy shuttle, this is Lieutenant Victus with the Ninth Platoon. Do you copy?" said the Lieutenant's voice.

Shepard turned and saw the Lieutenant appearing on the monitor. "We hear you, Ninth Platoon."

"We're approaching the bomb site, Commander. Getting bounced around pretty bad."

"This is as close as we get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon down."

"Copy that."

"Talk to me about this Cerberus bomb."

The Lieutenant looked at him grimly. "It's not Cerberus, Commander. It's… turian."

Shepard's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'turian?'"

"It was planted centuries ago, after the Krogan Rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war," Victus explained.

"Brutal, but it makes certain kind of sense," said Garrus. "Put the krogan down hard if they tried anything."

Shepard couldn't believe this. "You won't earn trust with tactics like that. But right now, we focus disarming that bomb."

"Yes, but Cerberus found it," said Victus. "Destination means all-out war between my people and be krogan."

"Right," Shepard nodded.

Shepard was very certain that if the bomb was detonated even Wrex would want to go to war with the turians. The fact of the matter was they were already engaged in war and this extra conflict could spread the resources to dangerous levels not to mention the lives that could be lost.

"Where is it?" Shepard asked.

"Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up. The Ninth Platoon will cover your flank, Commander."

"With all this activity, the krogan have to know something's up," Shepard pointed out.

"Then we can't fail, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Copy that, Lieutenant."

Cortez guided the ship towards the bomb site on the shuttle doors opened. The entire area was a gigantic war zone as explosions erupted as they ran.

"Let's move it, people!" Shepard yelled.

* * *

Cerberus was definitely determined not to allow them entry into the buildings, in fact this was the biggest offensive Shepard had seen so far in the war. It was difficult to manoeuvre with the shells filing over their heads, provided the soldiers in the First World War were able to run across no man's land with shells flying overhead so could they.

"We're getting heavy resistance here!" Victus yelled over the radio. "Entrance sighted! We're on the move!"

Shepard was also having problems trying to be to the entrance as the Cerberus forces continue to pound them. There was no way they krogan could miss this much activity and chances are the military were already on the move. If the bomber detonated then it would be game over for everyone in the galaxy. Finally they were able to window down the Cerberus forces until nothing was left.

"Shepard, we need to keep moving," said Garrus.

"Agreed," said Shepard as he led them towards the buildings.

* * *

Soon they were walking up the slope towards the buildings and Victus contacted them. "Once we reach the bomb, I'll need to reprogram the trigger mechanism."

"Copy that. No trigger, no explosion."

They made their way up the slope and no sooner had they reached the top that Cerberus was alerted to the presence.

"Shepard has breached the perimeter," said a Cerberus soldier.

"Take him out," said the squad leader.

They soon engage the Cerberus forces, but annoyingly they had set up shield pylons to increase their personal force field. Shepard had a uses sniper rifle to take out so they could stand a chance.

Unfortunately wasn't just Cerberus soldiers they had to contend with, but engineers as well. The engineers had set up turrets to keep them out and Shepard was too far way to tamper with them. Garrus was close enough to overload their shields and James took them out with the grenade.

With the turrets gone Shepard and EDI engaged the engineers taking them out before they could get a chance to set up more turrets.

"Protect the bomb! Stop Shepard!" the squad leader yelled.

As they moved in closer through the ruins they saw that Cerberus were sending in guardians now and Liara was too preoccupied with several troopers to use her biotics. Shepard instead through a sticky grenade onto the shield and when it detonated it took both guardians out.

Once the last of the Cerberus forces had been eliminated they made their way through the ruins.

"We defeat the krogan and then plant a bomb on their planet," said Garrus. "Pretty extreme, but those were desperate times."

"They did what they had to," said James. "Maybe the turians have more in common with us then I thought."

Garrus looked at him. "I don't know that a compliment or not."

"We need to focus on disarming the bomb, we can discuss moral integrity afterwards," said Shepard.

* * *

They continue to make their way through the ruins of the could hear gunfire in the distance, no doubt coming from Lieutenant Victus at his men.

"Cerberus is putting up a fight, but the Ninth Platoon is advancing, Commander," said Victus over the radio.

"Good work, Lieutenant."

More Cerberus forces then appeared and Shepard had a feeling they were getting close and close it towards the bomb if there are putting up this much resistance. He suspected that Victus and his men were experiencing heavy resistance as well and his suspicions were proven true.

"Commander! We're getting a lot of mortar fire! Heavy casualties!" Victus yelled over the radio. "Taking alternate route! Circling around the bomb site!"

"Copy that!" Shepard acknowledged as the last the Cerberus forces fell.

Shepard then picked up one of the radios from one of the dead Cerberus and tuned into the frequency.

"Argo Team, destination protocol nearly complete! Available units, contains Shepard!"

However, when they moved forwards they saw the Cerberus troopers were signed to evacuate.

"I'm getting a lot of Cerberus radio chatter," said Victus over the radio. "They're prepping the Evac."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Shepard as he saw the Cerberus troopers using their jets to land on the shuttle overhead.

They started to hear more chatter on the radio.

"Destination protocol complete! Moving to evacuation zone."

Garrus noticed the Cerberus forces were heading straight towards them. "Cerberus is retreating!" he noted.

"They must be ready to set off a bomb, we may only have minutes," said Shepard grimly as they encountered the evacuating Cerberus soldiers.

They tried to take down as many as they could, with quite a few of them managed to get to the shuttles and they watched as they flew away.

* * *

They soon found themselves in a ruined bridge and overlooking them they saw the turian bomb and it was massive.

"There it is," said Garrus. "Amazing no one detected it, even in all this."

"It must have been far enough underground to stay hidden. Cerberus had to dig it out," Shepard assumed.

"It must have been strategically placed for maximum yield," said EDI. "I advised haste, Commander."

"Commander, we're entering the bomb site," said Victus over the radio. "Moving towards the control station."

"Roger that. We're on our way," said Shepard as they made their way towards a ladder.

"With Cerberus evacuating, the bomb should be clear," said Liara as they watched Cerberus shuttles being launched.

Garrus shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm getting they'll bring out the big guns."

"I agree, Garrus," EDI nodded. "This is a high-value target. Cerberus will commit any reserves it has."

Shepard agreed, you will put all the effort into uncovering this bomb so that someone could disarm it. Shepard very much doubt of the Illusive Man would cry over a few dead soldiers so long as the mission was achieved.

* * *

They then came across an engineer, who was preparing to move certain equipment. Already set up a turret to protect himself while he was removing the equipment. Shepard took the opportunity to override his control over the turret and made by upon him. Once the engineer was dead they focus their efforts on the turret and destroyed before it had a chance to remember which side it was supposed to be on.

Shepard then took a look at the equipment wondering was anything of importance among it. He then saw a terminal with turret control schematics.

"Looks like control schematics for automatic turrets," said Shepard as he copied the schematics onto his omni-tool. "No good now, but they might be useful later."

* * *

They soon came to the other side of the bomb site and saw that Victus was there with his men as he was attempting to disarm the bomb. They climbed down the ladder and joined him as quickly as they could.

"I'm at the control panel, Commander," said Victus over the radio. "Cerberus has set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down. I need to create a bypass. That'll take time. But "like you said: no trigger, no explosion."

Shepard then reached the control station and looked at Victus. "Are you sure you can disarm the trigger?" he asked.

"Yes. It's old tech. I know what to do," Victus assured. "By me a few minutes, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "We'll make sure you have the time you need, Lieutenant."

"Understood. Starting bypass." He then looked at Shepard. "And thank you for making sure I get this chance."

"Just make it right, solider."

Suddenly one of Victus' men was shot and seconds later another one fell. Everyone else quickly moved for cover except for from Victus, who was still trying to create that bypass into the system.

"Look out!" Garrus yelled.

"Commander!" Victus yelled.

"Focus on the bomb! We'll handle Cerberus," Shepard assured.

Shepard and his team were the first line of defence with Victus' remaining men stayed at the control station to keep them covered.

"Destination protocol in jeopardy!" said a Centurion as he turned round the corner and quickly dived back when he saw Shepard and the others. "Shepard blocking access! All units, engage!"

"Nobody gets past us!" said Shepard as he shot the Centurion. "Clear?"

"Clear!" said EDI.

Cerberus attempted to attack on two fronts, but Shepard and his team were well drenched repelling the attack. Then several shuttles came towards them.

"Cerberus reinforcements!" EDI yelled.

"I need more time, Commander," said Victus.

Shepard nodded and pulled out his sniper rifle just as the shuttle doors open and began picking up a few of the troopers. Garrus did the same soon only a small amount of soldiers were left, but were gunned down by James.

However, Cerberus kept on sending more and more soldiers by shuttle.

"Here they come!" said Garrus as they fired at the soldiers as they don't the shuttle.

"Need more time!" Victus yelled.

Shepard then looked at the others is another shuttle came. "Watch for more shuttles!"

"Almost there!" said Victus.

Shepard and his team continue to lay down covering fire against the Cerberus soldiers. Shepard then tossed a grenade and explode in the face of a squad of Cerberus troopers. The Centurions were making life particularly difficult by creating smokescreens making it impossible to see anyone.

Shepard however wasn't that stop him as he continued to lay down covering fire and cut his ears opened for the screams of the Cerberus troopers he shot.

Unfortunately, Cerberus was getting impatient and they dropped in an Atlas.

"Shepard!" said EDI.

"Take that thing down! Now!" Shepard ordered.

Shepard had managed to find a Hydra missile launcher and was aiming it carefully at the Atlas mech. He fired in several missile shot out of one striking the mech and caused massive damage to it. The others took this as an opportunity and fired at the mech bringing it down.

"Programming the bypass!" Victus yelled.

Shepard and the others continue to lay down covering fire the remaining Cerberus troopers as Victus continue to hack into the control system.

"Commander! Firewall's down! I'm in!" Victus yelled. Then his eyes widened as he sought countdown appeared, he had less than a minute. "Spirits! Cerberus hacked the triggering mechanism! It's set to detonate!"

"Disarm it!" Shepard yelled as he and the others were forced back to the control centre.

"No time!" said Victus. "I have to separate the trigger from the bomb! Now! Cover me!"

Shepard, his team and the remaining turians suppress covering fire as Victus climbed onto the bomb itself. His plan was to manually detach the bomb from the triggering mechanism, which they could only do from the top.

Victus managed to get onto one of the clamps and made his way over towards the bomb which was located in the centre. He accessed the manual control is and released the hatch and he rushed over to it.

He bent down towards the clamp and manually turned it and lifted it. He then watched as one by one the clamps began to release, but one of them had malfunctioned. He knew there was only one way to disarm the bomb and he rushed over to the clamp.

Skilfully he clambered over the clamp and began to access the panel that locked the bomb in place. He removed the first one and the clamps began to shake and he very nearly fell to his doom.

Shepard looked up and his eyes widened. "Lieutenant!"

Victus looked down at Shepard. "Victory… at any cost."

He then removed the last clamp and the triggering mechanism the attached to the bomb it fell. It then fell into the chasm below with Victus along with it and Shepard could only stand there and watch as seconds later he saw a large explosion.

* * *

Ten minutes later Shepard was sitting down in the shuttle with his team as they made their way back to the Normandy.

"Commander, I've got radio chatter coming in from krogan forces planetsite," said Joker. "Sounds like they started sweeping out the remaining Cerberus troops. Hate to be the guy who told the krogan about that surprise package. You get all right? Sounds like it got ugly down there."

"The turians took a lot of casualties, Joker. The primarch's son included," said Shepard.

"Understood, Commander. Joker out."

Garrus approached him, knowing he was taking this lot very hard, because it reminded him of Virmire and how they lost Kaidan. "He never hesitated. Whatever he was before, he'll be remembered for this."

"What will be turians think about this, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"Hard to say. Sacrificing what is expected. He did us proud, but… we're a hard bunch to please. Living your life for the cause, society first, platoon first. It's all just expected."

"He did what he had to when it counted."

Garrus nodded. "Yes. Yes, he did."

* * *

Rick was now face-to-face with the Turian Councillor giving him the report on Tuchanka.

"It seems as if we dodged a bullet," said the Turian Councillor. "Let us hope this does not jeopardise the proceedings."

"I'm sure Shepard will be able to straighten this out," Rick assured. "Still this could have been easily avoided if we were informed of the bombs existence."

The Turian Councillor sighed. "Granted, the Commander should have been briefed on the mission, but if they krogan realised it could jeopardise the treaty."

"Hiding it would have also jeopardise the treaty, but it could have made it a lot worse," Rick pointed out.

The Turian Councillor looked up at him. "What is Cerberus up too? This is not the first time in a tried jeopardise alliances in this war."

"I think it is safe to say that Cerberus is well and truly indoctrinated," said Rick. "According to Shepard the Illusive Man wishes to control the Reapers and if Javik's suspicions were right the reason why the Crucible wasn't unleashed the first time was because separatist also wishing to control the Reapers intervened."

"It appears we are repeating history," the Turian Councillor said grimly.

"In fairness we do have a slight more better advantage over the other cycles. We have control of the Citadel and we acquired the plans practically at the start of the war. It's now just a matter of getting the sources and ships ready to combat the Reapers so that we can finish it."

The Turian Councillor nodded. "Let's hope it's enough."


	19. Cerberus Attack

Shepard was face-to-face with the hologram of Hackett, who was deeply concerned on the situation on Tuchanka.

"Good work on Tuchanka, Commander," he said approvingly. "Stopping that bomb prevented the war between the turians and the krogan. We can't afford that kind of diversity right now."

"Joker said the krogan are recovering the bomb," said Shepard.

Hackett nodded. "They moved in. Won't allow the turians descend in recovery crews to help."

"Understandable."

Hackett looked at him grimly. "The situation is fragile at the moment. With Wrex and the Primarch of board the Normandy, you've got a situation brewing. We don't have a solid alliance between those two yet. Keeps the peace, Commander. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Hackett nodded. "Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram then faded and Shepard made his way into the War Room.

* * *

As predicted tensions were high between Wrex and Victus and Wrex looked as if he was fighting the urge to strangle the Primarch.

"We couldn't risk another galactic war with the krogan!" said Victus defensively.

"The genophage wasn't enough? You had to plant a bomb on my planet!" Wrex roared.

"The decision was made hundreds of years ago. So much has changed!"

"Not enough to tell us about the bomb, coward!"

"Hey!" Shepard yelled making his presence known. "We can't let the past rip us apart. Working together, we have a chance." He soon approached the two of them and gave them a forceful look. "Primarch, you have a bomb on Tuchanka!" He then turned to Wrex. "And Wrex? In the turian's place you would've done the same damned thing."

"Shepard…" Wrex began.

"It's over! His own son died today making this right!" Shepard reminded.

"Please, Commander, it's all right," Victus assured.

"Yes," Wrex agreed. "Fine, Shepard, you made your point. We have stronger enemies to face."

Shepard leaned against the war table. "We do."

Wrex glared at Victus and then walked away.

Victus approached Shepard. "I understand your reservations before, Commander, but I hope you understand the secrecy."

"Secrets get people killed. You've learned that the hard way," said Shepard not able to look at him.

Victus closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his face. "Yes… the hardest lesson I'm ever to learn, Commander."

Shepard then watched as walked away, but then he turned around to face him. "My son… he died with the respect of his men. I wanted to thank you for that. His sacrifice will be recorded in the histories of the Ninth Platoon, something any father would be proud of."

"The situation down there just reminded me of one of my missions and I lost a friend, who sacrificed his life to complete the mission," said Shepard.

"I'm just grateful that you helped ensure my son died with honour. It's all a turian father can hope for. But this is war. The time for mourning is later."

"Despite everything, Primarch, I'm sorry for your loss," said Shepard sincerely.

"Thank you, Commander. And I know I'm not the first to lose their son to this war. Needless to say, I'm committed to stop the Reapers."

Shepard nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Wrex, to see how he was handling the entire situation.

"The turians pull another move like that, Shepard, and this alliances off…" Wrex warned.

"Just bear with me, Wrex. This is hard for all of us."

"I've got Reapers on my planet, a bomb that almost blew up my planet, and if those two fail, the genophage to make sure we all go extinct anyway," Wrex pointed out. "I don't want to hear about who had it hard."

"Understood."

"Good."

"That's it for now, Wrex. Let's get back to work."

"Yeah," Wrex groaned rubbing his rear.

"Something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Mordin. He got his tissue sample from me all right," Wrex groaned. "Let's just say scalpels were never meant to cut where he cut."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC and found that Traynor was shocked about what happened on Tuchanka.

"I heard what Victus did," she said looking at him.

"He was a brave man," Shepard nodded.

"I don't think I could… huh." She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "There I go again. I was going to say that I could never do that."

"But?"

"But I was wrong. Being here, watching you… You've shown me what it means to serve the Alliance."

Shepard smiled. "You're a good officer, Traynor. Glad you finally realise it."

"Thanks. Not that I'm volunteering for bomb-jump duty. I'd suggest sending someone who has armour first, if possible."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the bridge and Joker looked up from his controls.

"You gotta love the turians. After they beat you down and sterilise you, they stab a big old bomb to your planet," he said. "You know, just in case you get uppity again someday!"

"I'm just glad we disarmed it," said Shepard.

"Damn right," Joker nodded. "The krogan are pretty tough. I'd rather it be Reapers asses getting kicked and not ours."

Shepard then found that EDI was looking at information just consent from Earth.

"What's new, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"Admiral Anderson reports that the Reapers on Earth are broadcasting orders," she said. "They are demanding human leaders enter their superstructures in order to 'negotiate peace.'"

Shepard stared. "Anybody aboard the Reaper is going to be indoctrinated."

EDI nodded. "Exactly. This is a ruse to pacify the populace during that process. Civilians who are busy waiting are not busy fighting. It is likely that the governments of Earth will soon enact laws punishing those who attacked the Reaper occupiers. Again, this will be done in the name of peace."

"Tell Anderson that we're moving as fast as we can," Shepard ordered.

EDI nodded.

* * *

Shepard went to check on Garrus, who was at that moment talking to Wrex over the comm system.

"I'll assume you didn't know about this," said Wrex's voice. "My good friend wouldn't hide the fact that his people planted a doomsday bomb on my planet, right?"

"Wrex, I was just as much in the dark as you. Honestly," said Garrus.

Wrex laughed. "That's all I needed to hear. Just making you sweat, Garrus. Wasn't sure you could—you're always so calm."

"I'd be happy to give krogan some lessons on relaxing."

Wrex laughed again. "And we'd be happy to feed you to a thresher maw. Wrex out."

Garrus then looked over to Shepard. "Next time, Shepard, don't let him near the intercom."

"You really had no idea about the bomb?" Shepard asked.

Garrus shook his head. "I don't know what turian came up with the idea, but I doomsday bomb was damned ingenious. Embarrassing now… but ingenious back then."

"Let's just be thankful that Wrex is reasonable," said Shepard.

Garrus nodded. "I'm glad Wrex is taking this so well. My people haven't exactly treated his kind with charity over the years."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the engine bay and found that Javik was talking to Garrus over the intercom.

"Your people would have made good additions to our empire, turian. You are cunning," said Javik.

"Uh-huh. And by 'addition' you mean' slave race?'" said Garrus.

"Subservient race," Javik corrected.

"Right. Calling it that makes all the difference."

"But he did not go far enough. Either you should have detonated the bomb on the krogan world, or use it as leverage."

"I think we were just trying to guarantee peace."

"A static mode of existence. Nothing changes, nothing struggles, nothing grows."

"On the upside, we all get to live another day. Nice chatting."

Javik then told Shepard that he found that he enjoyed speaking to Garrus and acknowledged his knowledge of what there was formidable. Though he commented that his aim would been much sharper if he had four eyes instead of two.

* * *

Donnelly had asked Daniels if he helped repair EDI during the last mission. Daniels pointed out that she needed an extra pair of hands and she was an engineer. Donnelly then asked if there was any oil is involved and if there was any moaning and Daniels scolded him.

Alles was now doing a report a report on the destruction of Arcturus Station. She accrued her views that Hackett was confident that the fleets could regroup and that he would make an appearance on the Battlespace.

Shepard found Cortez locating more supply chains for the Normandy. He looked at when he saw Shepard approaching.

"That last drop on Tuchanka was intense," he said. "I tried to provide air support, but the sky was so full of Cerberus—was like someone had kicked the hornet's nest."

"I think servers accomplish that when they attacked the krogans."

* * *

Shepard soon had everyone set for another mission on Tuchanka. Apparently Cerberus had not yet retreated from the planet had seized an old military installation there.

Hackett was debriefing them as they flew down towards the base the shuttle. "Shepard, Cerberus is landing forces away from the Tuchanka battlefields. Their target seems to be an ancient ground-to-space cannon facility that hasn't been used as the Krogan Rebellions. The site offers no obvious military advantage, and the krogan are spread too thin to deal with it."

"Do we know what Cerberus is up to?" Shepard asked.

"No, but we do know that Cerberus doesn't act without a plan. Get in there and stop them. And find out what they're up to while you're at it."

"We'll get it done."

"See to it. Hackett out."

* * *

They soon reached the facility and saw that the cannon was operational and firing at something.

"Looks like Cerberus got that cannon operational, Commander," Cortez noted as he landed. He looked at Shepard as he and his team began to jump out. "I'll go back, get a read on what they're shooting at."

"Get on it," said Shepard. Cortez through the shuttle way following the direction where the cannon was firing and Shepard looked at his team. "All right, let's find control room for those cannons. Kill anything in our way."

James reloaded his rifle. "Let's do this."

It wasn't long until they encountered the first Cerberus squad, but they were unaware of their presence. Shepard made several hand movements telling them to take positions and aim carefully at the soldiers in front of them.

Shepard and Garrus got their sniper rifles ready and James pulled out a grenade. Shepard nodded and James tossed a grenade into the squad at the same time Shepard and Garrus fired their sniper rifles killing two of the soldiers.

"We've got resistance!" a soldier yelled.

However, before they got the chance to counter-attack the grenade exploded killing them all.

"Commander, I have a visual on an inbound Cerberus cruiser," said Cortez. "The cannon fire is clearing the way. If the ship makes it to the bombardment ranage, the krogan resistance is in trouble!"

"Keep tracking it, Lieutenant," Shepard ordered.

"On it."

Shepard then looked at his team. "We have to reach the controls and fast."

They nodded and knowing that their cover had already been blown they began to engage the surplus forces that had exited from the control station. It in take them long to clear the forces in front of them and they made their way to the control station.

Inside they found Cerberus forces that tried to prevent them from entering, but they only sent practically all the personnel to stop them. With so very little personnel now guarding the control station they were easily wiped out.

"Control station secured," said James as they made their way inside.

"Then I think it's time to test this cannon," said Shepard.

As he was looking for the control Shepard noticed some old grid schematics and remembered that someone on the Citadel was looking for an alternate use of power for the station.

"Not the kind of krogan relic I expected to find…" he noted as he downloaded a copy into his omni-tool.

Shepard soon was able to find the main controls and began to hack into the system. Then suddenly the power went out and the cannon went off-line.

EDI tried to get back up to no avail. "They cut power to the console!" she yelled.

"You'll need to get the power back on," said Cortez his voice filled with panic.

"Let's move," said Shepard. "James, EDI you're with me the rest of you hold this position."

They made their way outside and found that Cerberus had already sent reinforcements to retake the control station. However they were just basically does the average Cerberus troopers anymore and not even centurions, but nemeses as well.

The nemeses were certainly well trained snipers, but with the combined skills of Shepard's cloak and EDI's decoy they were no match. Skilfully they zigzagged through the old Romans taking out Cerberus forces as they went.

Engineer had set up turrets, but EDI was able to disrupt their shields long enough Shepard to hack into the system and turn on their masters. James also provide a handy distraction with several grenades and soon they were wiped out.

They made their way to the power station and shot of the latches to the power modules. Shepard then began to reactivate the power modules.

"We're cutting it close, Commander," said Cortez over the radio.

"I've rerouted the power to the main console. Heading back now," Shepard informed.

Sadly Shepard was the only one capable of hacking into the control system which meant that Garrus and the others was able to take control of the cannon. To make matters even more complicated Cerberus would make a two prong attacking and Shepard and the control station.

Shepard saw that Garrus, Liara and Javik were engaging them from the control station and were not quite the fight. Unfortunately, Cerberus didn't need to win the fight only to slow them down and they were doing a pretty good job of it.

Cerberus has sent guardians to assist, but against a two prong attack guardians were not ideal which was proven when one was shot down by Garrus as he advanced toward Shepard and the others.

Shepard and the others quickly made their way to control Station and found that Garrus and the others had managed to hold the fort for them.

"Good job," said Shepard.

"Thanks, but we need to take down the cruiser before it's too late," said Garrus.

"On it," said Shepard and he made his way to the console and began to hack into the system.

"Commander, cruiser initiating bombardment!" said Cortez.

"Can control the stored. Targeting enabled," said Shepard. "Coordinates, Lieutenant!"

"Uploaded."

EDI receives the coordinates and inserted them into the targeting computer.

"Firing!" Shepard yelled pressing down the button.

They rushed outside to see the cannon firing and saw it heading into the distance. The distance was so poor that they were unable to see whether it struck the cruiser.

"Direct starboard hit, Commander!" Cortez yelled. "Target breaking up. Repeat: Direct hit."

"That's what I'm talking about!" James cheered.

Shepard smiled and looked at the others. "All right. Good work, everyone."

* * *

Rick and Rose were standing in front of Udina as Rick debriefed him about the latest Aliance reports.

"Cerberus tried to annihilate the krogan platoon, but the plan backfired and gave us a new weapon," said Rick.

"Can we really put so much stalking an old-fashioned weapon that was created over 1000 years ago?" Udina asked sceptically.

"They may be old-fashioned, but it's effective," said Rick.

"Sir, should we be more concerned that Cerberus has yet again attacked supporters against the Reapers?" Rose asked.

"They are of very little concern, we need to be focused upon the Reapers," said Udina firmly.

"Sir, they tried to provoke a war between the turians and the krogan," Rose pointed out.

"Obviously a rogue group like those that attacked Benning," said Udina as he got up. "Now if you excuse me I have to make my way to the Council Room for more discussions."

The two of them watched as Udina left leaving them completely perplexed.

"He's more concerned about the Reapers than Cerberus," Rose frowned.

"I know and the attack on the Cerberus lab indicated that they were fiddling with Reaper tech," said Rick. "The chances of everyone in Cerberus being indoctrinated are extremely hard. Their recent activities even strengthens that."

"Let's hope Councillor Valern is able to find something that might explain this," said Rose.


	20. Aria's Troops

Cortez returned and took them back to the Normandy where Shepard was face-to-face with Hackett's hologram.

"Shepard, with those krogan cannons operational, Cerberus has given us the advantage in that system," he said. "The enemy's pulling back, but we think they'll try to seize the facility again."

"Seems likely," Shepard agreed.

"I'm sending an Alliance team to keep it secure. They've got a foothold in a strong defensive position, thanks to you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Good work, Commander. Hackett out."

* * *

In the shuttle bay Cortez was quite pleased with the destruction of the Cerberus cruiser and excited.

"Wish you could have seen that gun on Tuchanka firsthand. I cut the auditory emulators and watched that Cerberus cruiser gracefully and silently disintegrate." Cortez just stood there reminiscing. "Beautiful."

James gave Cortez a concerned look. "Sometimes I worry about you, man."

* * *

Shepard soon returned to the CIC and began to investigate the system even more thoroughly and eventually was able to locate the Shadow Broker's mercenary team. It took some doing but he was able to evacuate them off the planet.

Shepard then directed the ship towards the Kite's Nest and on the planet Verush and found a weapon upgrade kit which would no doubt prove handy. Of course the biggest concern was the batarian's homeworld Khar'shan in the Untrel system.

Reaching the planet's surface was tricky as it was completely blockaded by the Reaper forces, but thanks to the Normandy's stealth drive they were able to avoid them completely. He was even able to make contact with the resistance and discovered that everyone had created a bond of trust and resolve which was unprecedented considering the batarian's have a caste system.

They also assisted Shepard by giving him the Pillars of Strength realising that their fellow batarians that had managed to escape would need it more than they. Shepard noted that once they defeated the Reapers there would be a good chance that they could witness a new batarian society which was good considering they were now officially an endangered species.

Next he scanned the planet Vana in the Vular system and was able to find some interesting artefacts that might prove useful later.

He then made a jump for the mass relay to the Ismar Frontier. Once there he scanned the planet Metaponto and was able to find some biotic implants that were more advanced than the ones they currently had.

* * *

Shepard then ordered Joker to make a stop at the Citadel, they needed supply before they tackled curing the genophage, because he had a feeling that it was not be a simple walk in the park.

Shepard wanted to make a stop at the hospital, because Ashley had just told him that she had accepted the Spectre candidacy and was back on her feet. They instantly made his way to her room and was happy to see that she was out of bed.

"Good to see up and around," Shepard smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Yeah," she smiled back.

"Everything all right?"

"I guess. Oh, I took Udina's offer."

Shepard smiled. "Spectre surface. Congratulations."

"Seems small compared to what's going on."

"You ready for the responsibilities of a Spectre?"

"Doesn't feel real yet. Maybe it'll sink in. I don't know what duties I'll have. Everything's a mess right now." She then looked at him curiously. "What do you think of all this?"

"You're a fine soldier with an impressive record," said Shepard firmly. "You deserve this."

Ashley smiled at him. "Thanks. That… means a lot coming from you. He said we'll have the official ceremony soon… once I'm out of here."

"And after? Any plans to come back to the Normandy?" Shepard asked hopefully.

"If I have anything to say about it, yes."

"I'm glad." He then looked at her curiously. "You feeling better?"

She gave him an reassured look. "I'm fine, other than the pile of paperwork the doc's gonna throw at me." She then gave him an apologetic look. "And so I am so distracted, Shepard. It's just…"

"What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Heard from my mom. They got out in time. They're okay."

Shepard was confused by this, because it sounded more like good news and bad news. "Good. That's good news."

"It is."

"Did your sister make it to the Citadel?" Shepard asked.

"She did." She then closed her eyes and looked at him. "But… her husband was killed in action."

Shepard then understood why she looked so depressed. "I'm sorry, Ash."

"Thanks. Yeah, Sarah wasn't much for the military life. We were all surprised when she got married…"

Shepard also remembered what happened with Primarch Victus' son plus he hadn't forgotten about the message of the krogan scout left behind to his wife. "I wonder how many families are getting torn apart by the Reapers?"

"I don't what to think about it," said Ashley rubbing her arms together. "Seems hopeless sometimes."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Ashley."

"I know… but I'm her big sis, you know? 'In the fell clutches of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance, my head is bloody, but unbowed.'"

"What's that from?" Shepard asked curiously, not familiar to the words.

"Invictus, my Henley. One of my dad's sappy poets," she cried.

"It's about not giving up."

Ashley nodded. "Right. My sister wants to do things at the memorial. Nothing fancy, just some words about family. It'll be tough."

"Keep me posted, all right?"

"Will do," Ashley promised. She then gave them a reassuring smile. "And Thanks, Shepard."

Before leaving Shepard handed some biotic upgrades to a salarian doctor. He was utterly relieved, because these upgrades would help save several Alliance lives.

* * *

Shepard had got a message from Aria T'Loak telling to me to meet her at Purgatory. To be honest he was quite surprised to find that she was on the Citadel rather than on Omega, she hated politics and the Citadel was all about politics.

Shepard handed the old krogan power grid schematics to the technician hoping they could help. She was utterly ecstatic and assured him they could integrate these into the systems.

Shepard then found several turians officers commenting about the banner that could boost morale. Shepard then remembered that he encountered a banner and told them that he had found it. The turians officers those were completely ecstatic and gave him a free drink.

Shepard then found Aria sitting on a couch like she usually did when she was in Afterlife. An immigrant officer was standing in front of her telling her that she needed to be registered and Shepard for she was very brave in doing so.

"So you admit you and your thugs are here illegally," said the immigrant officer glaring at her.

"Yes. And it only took C-Sec three weeks to figure it out," said Aria tiredly as if the conversation had nothing to do with her.

"I don't care who you are—you're required to go through processing like all other refugees," said the immigrant officer firmly. "Come with me."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. Sheek, get me the asari councillor."

A human bodyguard then activated his omni-tool and then the hologram of the asari councillor appeared, much to Shepard surprise.

"Greetings, Aria. Is there something you need?" the councillor asked.

"I'm being asked to submit to immigration processing."

"Of course you are." Shepard noted the councillor fingers began to move and assume that she was accessing a terminal in her office. "Done. What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing, thank you."

"My pleasure."

Then the hologram of the councillor vanished and Aria turned to the bewildered immigration officer. "I think we're done here."

The immigration officer was utterly furious and walked off in a huff.

Aria then turned her eyes to Shepard. "Enjoy the show, Shepard?"

"I guess there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?" said Shepard as he sat down.

"I guess so," said Aria bitterly. "I hate this place. So sickeningly uptight."

Shepard then raise an eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

Aria got to her feet and folded her arms as she looked over the balcony. "Cerberus stole Omega from me," she said angrily. "The Illusive Man is now squarely at the top of my shit sheet. He will pay every second I've spend in this bureaucratic hellhole."

This was news to Shepard and very troubling. If Cerberus had control over Omega that meant that they had a very strong foothold in the Terminus Systems. He was also quite surprised that Cerberus actually managed to kick Aria out of Omega.

"How did Cerberus defeat you?" Shepard asked.

"Deceit. Deception. And a big fucking army. They laud me away from Omega and ambushed me. I escaped, but Cerberus had laid siege. By the time I could launch an assault, they were too entrenched."

"At least you escape to fight another day," Shepard pointed out.

Aria turned towards him. "And that day is coming." She then sat herself back down on the couch. "I'll take Omega back, but I'll get to that. You're here because I have a proposition."

Shepard looked at her curiously. "I'm listening."

"The way I see it, if you don't defeat the Reapers, we're all dead. Won't matter where I'm sitting. It's in my interest to help you."

Shepard wished that everyone has that kind of sense of realism, but he was wondering what kind of help Aria could provide.

"What are you offering, Aria?" Shepard asked.

"On Omega, I kept the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse in check. Now, they're running amok. Nobody wants that. Unite them under my rule, and you'll have a powerful and ruthless force for your wall. I've laid the groundwork with all three groups. I just need you to close the deals."

Shepard wasn't exactly ecstatic to mercenaries in the army and those three groups were the worst, he can't count how many he had killed. Granted there were a few good ones like Wrex and Zaeed, but they were in the minority.

"Give a criminal a gun, he'll shoot you in the back," Shepard pointed out.

"They already have guns, Shepard," Aria pointed out. "I'll make sure they point them at the Reapers. I'm trying to help you. Why don't you think it over."

Shepard had to admit that they needed more troops on the front lines and it was very hard to find professionals. He doubted that he could get a better offer than this.

Aria could tell that he was weakening. "Meet with Narl, my agent who's dealing with the Blood Pack. The Blue Suns leader is incognito here on the Citadel—he'll be expecting you. And I already have a deal with Jona Sederis, the Eclipse leader. You just have to get your friend Commander Bailey to let her out of jail."

Shepard looked at her as if she was crazy. Bailey was the last person to freely known criminal. "You obviously don't know Bailey very well."

"Bailey respects you. Lean on him. I think the united sport of professional mercs is worth it, don't you?"

Instead of answering Shepard stood up and Aria smiled at him. "It's always a pleasure, Shepard. Let me know if you want to talk later."

* * *

Before meeting up with Bailey in the Embassy Shepard went to the Spectre office to see if there was anything promising that could help them in the war. He then noticed about a because of the scale of the war salaries and partner benefits when short notice. Shepard use his Spectre authority to cut taxes incentives and post-war economic stimulus goals.

He also had to inform Ambassador Osoba that his son was dead and the ambassador concluded that the reason his son's squad mates didn't tell him was because that they were ashamed. While he was hoping that his son was indeed alive, he was relieved that he no longer have to worry.

Shepard also authorised C-Sec to capture a con man, who is preying on the refugees and using loopholes to delay his arrest. Free with Spectre authority C-Sec would be able to capture the man before he could escape.

Shepard then made his way to Bailey's office and found the Commander looking up from his work to look at him.

"Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Here to talk about you releasing Jona Sederis," said Shepard.

Bailey stared at him. "Damn, you too? Somebody got the Council to order her release. I'm delaying as best I can. What's your stake in this?"

"It's classified."

"That's a fancy way of saying mind your own business." His face then gave great concern to Shepard. "Look, there's no way I'm letting that psychopath out. That woman's unstable and a clear public threat."

"What makes you think she's crazy?" Shepard asked.

"She was a ruthless sadist before she got caught. Her imprisonment has cracked the shell of the nut."

"Maybe freedom will improve her," Shepard suggested.

"She rages day and night, Shepard, calling for the deaths of all Eclipse enemies." Bailey shook his head. "No, freedom will give her the chance to kill."

Shepard frowned, if what Bailey said was true then another tactic was needed. "I'd like access to her to judge for myself."

Bailey nodded. "Sure thing. I'm sure you'll agree. Then maybe the Council will listen to you and rescind the order. Go to the S-Cec outpost. My assistant will connect to Sederis' cell from there. Then call me back."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the outpost and found a turian C-Sec officer sitting behind a desk and along the way he heard a salarian mentioning that the heat systems for their eggs were failing and putting them in risk.

Bailey's assistant looked up at him. "I connected with Jona Sederis in her cell, Commander. You can speak with her via that console."

"Thanks. We'll need some privacy."

"Of course," said Bailey's assistant getting up. "When you're done, you can also contact Commander Bailey from that terminal."

Once Shepard was sure that he was gone he access the console and then appearing on the screen was an image of an asari.

"Who's that spying on me, now?" said Sederis and her eyes fell upon Shepard. "Ah, I see—good. Aria's indentured servant has finally come to deliver me to freedom."

"I want to talk to you before I secure your release," said Shepard.

"Bullshit. You have no choice. And when I get out, heads will roll. Oh, yes." She then glared at him. "You've killed a lot of my people! Don't think I've forgotten that!"

"You have to move on."

"And I will. Once all my enemies are dead. I love holding all the cards! Even in here, you must deal with me—I have all the power!"

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Yes. Sayn, my second-in-command, is a weak-willed toady. If he had balls, he'd leave me to rot and take control himself. But he won't defy me. He knows better. Now get me out of here, Shepard. Tell Bailey to release me."

Shepard then cut the transmission and contacted Bailey. "Bailey, I've seen Sederis."

"So, she's crazy, right? It would be ridiculous to let her out."

Shepard agreed, but someone had to control the Eclipse for his deal with Aria to work. "She's a menace. Let me try to make this problem go away."

"Sounds good. I'll hold the line until I hear from you."

* * *

Shepard remembered how Sederis mentioned her second-in-command, it was a long shot but he was his best hope. Of course locating the salarian was a lot harder, but thanks to his Spectre started he was able to locate him in the refugee camps.

Shepard found Sayn and he quickly got to his feet. "Men, get ready for trouble."

"Not here for that, Sayn. Just want to talk about Jona Sederis' release," said Shepard calmly.

Sayn looked to his men and told them to back down and then turned to Shepard. "Oh, you're the one coordinating that, right? My idea, you know? Aria came to me looking to gain Eclipse support. I'm leveraging it to bust the boss out."

"Sayn, you should run Eclipse," said Shepard.

Sayn blinked. "Huh?"

"You can do it," said Shepard placing an arm around the salarian's shoulders. "Leave Sederis locked up and make the deal with Aria yourself."

Sayn pondered for a moment. "Aria would be a step up." He then looked at him. "And you think she'll let me run things?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Sayn nodded. "Right, right. Then that's the plan. Keep Sederis in jail—I'll call Aria right away."

Shepard removed his arm. "Good man."

Shepard hadn't left the camp more than ten seconds when Bailey contacted him. "Shepard, the Council withdrew the release order for Sederis. Aria T'Loak, of all people, got 'em to do it. Crazy."

Shepard nodded. "You can say that again."

* * *

Shepard had a few jobs to do in the refugee camp, first thing he did was approach the batarian preacher and informed him that he acquired the pillars of strength and that they were located in docking bay D24.

He then made his way to check on Kelly wondering if she had changed her appearance and indeed she had. She had dyed her hair blonde and was wearing different clothing.

"Well, I followed your advice. What you think of my new look?" Kelly asked.

Shepard smiled. "You always look great, Kelly."

Kelly blushed. "Oh, you! I don't know… just doesn't seem like me, but I guess that's the point. Kelly Chambers is no more. Records now show me as Felicia Hannigan of the mining vessel, Typhoon."

"Pleased to meet you, Felicia," Shepard smiled.

"No, you can call me Kelly."

Shepard hoped that she was now safe from Cerberus, because he had a strong feeling that the Cerberus agents within the Citadel. He knew from experience that Cerberus had a way of getting agents in the most unlikely of places.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Darner Vosque as he smirked at the sight of him. "Wow, Aria wasn't kidding—the great Commander Shepard on a leash."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I'm here to my own reasons, Vosque."

"Sure you are," said Vosque sceptically. "Anyway, tell her I'm impressed, but to do business, I still need my little problem taken care of."

"Which is?"

"A turian general named Oraka has it out for the Blue Suns. He is rising a stink over our activities in this sector. I'll commit my gang to Aria as soon as Oraka's dead."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "There must be more to Oraka's complaint."

"We're just making little raids along the trading routes. With Aria's blessing, I might add. Oraka's just some military forces who came out of retirement to relive the glory days and justify his existence. Losing him won't affect your war in the least, but gaining the Blue Suns… well, you know our work."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "You seriously think I'll assassinate a turian general?"

"Aria seems to think so, or else why would she send you? She knew the price. The two of you work it out." He then shoved past Shepard, but he only took a couple paces before looking back at him. "Oh, and…" He then did a small laugh. "Tell Aria I still expect her blue ass in bed with me."

Once he was gone Shepard contacted Aria. "What is it, Shepard?" she asked.

"You knew about this?" Shepard said angrily.

"Can you be more specific?"

"Darner Vosque expect me to kill General Oraka."

"Who cares what Vosque wants? What he needs is for Oraka to stop disrupting his operations. I figured you'd talk to Oraka, see if you can get him to lay off. And if he won't listen to reason, call me, and I'll take care of it."

"I don't see the distinction," said Shepard furiously.

"The distinction is that I'm giving you the chance to save his life."

"Right? Why didn't you just tell me this yourself?" Shepard asked.

"Vosque needed to see you, needed to realise who he's dealing with. Plus, if I have to suffer that scumbag staring at my tits one more time, I might have to kill him," Aria growled.

"Yeah, he mentioned—"

"That I'm going to sleep with him?" Aria finished. "We all have our delusions."

As Shepard left the refugee camp he saw that Garrus was still helping coordinating efforts for the turians. Apparently the fighting was getting worse and Garrus was getting annoyed that the food they had requested hadn't arrived. He ordered a soldier to ask Bailey to reallocate the shipment to them as a favour for him.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the Presidium to locate Oraka. He had already actually met the general once before three years ago when he was in a stupor and got off the drink.

He found the old general sitting on a bench overlooking the Presidium and he was pleasantly surprised to see him. "Commander Shepard."

"General Oraka," Shepard acknowledged. "I think we met in Chora's Den. You were pretty miserable, if I recall."

"Yes," Oraka laughed. "Next-deep in drink just before I retired. I'm clean out. Reinstated."

He then gestured for Shepard to sit down next to him and he did so gladly. "I hear you're taking on the Blue Suns."

"I need to do my part for the Citadel, Commander. The Blue Suns are raiding C-Sec weapons shipments. I'm putting a stop to that," said Oraka firmly. "Those mercs are seriously jeopardising the Citadel's ability to defend itself it the war comes here. When the war comes here."

"There are other ways to secure weapons, General," Shepard pointed out.

"You don't think I've tried?" Oraka asked angrily. "There's a black market dealer on Citadel right now, but he won't sell his top-line arms. The Reapers are destroying everything in their path, and I can't stop them… but I can stop the Blue Suns."

Shepard then stood up. "Let me see what I can do for you."

"I'd appreciate your help, and I'll have a plan of action ready if things fall through," said Oraka.

Shepard knew that he didn't get a move on Oraka would no doubt assemble a task force to attack the Blue Suns leaving him no choice but to kill him.

* * *

He found the vendor who was automatically nervous upon seeing him. "Look, Commander, I don't want any trouble. I'm authorised to sell here. And all my arms are legal, see?"

"These are light weight weapons. Where's your top-end inventories?" Shepard asked.

The vendor groaned. "Shit, you slumming for C-Sec, too? I already got harassed by the old turian with the bad attitude. Yeah, I got much better stuff, but it's off the market. Galaxy's going belly-up—credit won't mean anything once the Reapers rip through."

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Shepard asked.

Whatever happens, I figured there'll be survivors—but it'll be chaos. I'm betting things will run on a barter system. So, I'm getting a jump. My best stock only trade for hard goods and artefacts with real value."

"So, what gets me access to your top-shelf?" Shepard asked.

The vendor smiled. "The turian just waved credits in my face and then spat on it. Nice to see you have flexibility. If you find any rare pieces when you're out saving the galaxy, bring them back. Then I'm happy to share my top stock with C-Sec, no problem. Outside of that, I gotta stick to my guns."

Shepard remember that he did find some artefacts that has no value to the Crucible project. He told the vendor that he would have them and the vendor happily said the moment he got them to send the equipment to Oraka.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the old general as he smiled up at him. "Commander Shepard, I was just contacted by a black market dealer who's donating high-end weapons to C-Sec. he wanted you to know. Sounds like you came through."

"And the Blue Suns can go about their business," Shepard asked.

"Now we'll be focusing on Citadel defence," he assured. "It won't bring Palaven back, but it's something. Thank you, Commander."

Shepard found Ereba at the vendor from where she was working from and gave her the husband's last words on the datapad. She was naturally heartbroken and from what Shepard could understand from the poetry she was indeed pregnant. She was great for that Shepard gave her this news and one of her co-workers began to comfort her.

* * *

The only thing left to do now was to get Blood Pack in line and so he made his way to the meeting point to meet up with Aria's man Narl.

He found the batarian in one of the apartment rooms on the Presidium and there was no sign of the Blood Pack.

"Quick, hands behind your back," said Narl the moment he entered into the apartment. "They'll be here any minute."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shepard frowned.

"Kreete. Blood Pack's leader," said Narl as he focuses eyes upon the door. "Aria brings him the great commander Shepard, Kreete pledges the gang to her. We're just luring him into the open so we can take him out."

"Not the best to our friendship, Narl."

They then suddenly heard footsteps outside. "He's coming! Put your hands behind your back—and—uh tried to look like I beat you up or something."

Shepard shook his head, turns to his back was facing Narl placed his hands behind his back. "This better be on the up and up."

Narl showed him. "Quiet!"

The doors and opened and three vorcha emerged. Shepard assumed the one leading them was Kreete and the moment his eyes fell upon Shepard he licked his lips.

"Aria T'Loak even more powerful than Kreete thought," he said. "Her instructions on boarding Citadel undetected were one thing. Now this!" He then leaned in towards Shepard. "Commander Shepard! Want you to know: your head will be hood ornament on my personal shuttle."

"Keep your distance, Kreete," Narl warned as he handed Shepard a pistol. "So… do you agree to Aria's terms?"

"Most definitely," Kreete nodded. "Aria can use Blood Pack as she sees fit."

"Wasn't talking to you, Kreete," said Narl and returned to the green skinned vorcha next to him. "Gryll?"

Kreete looked at his bodyguard. "What?"

"You have my word. Now open fire!" Gryll yelled.

Shepard and Narl then pulled out their pistols and killed both Kreete and his other bodyguard. Shepard then turned to the last vorcha, but Narl grabbed his arm.

"Not him! Gyrll's next in line to take over. Aria's deal is with him."

"Yes! Yes," said Gyrll excitedly. "I'm Aria's mole, Shepard. You've scratch my back, and now I'll scratch yours."

"Word of advice: don't double-cross Aria," Shepard advised.

"I may be ambitious, but I'm not crazy."

Shepard gave him a sceptical look. "Uh-huh." He then turned to Narl and gave him back the pistol. "Good work, Narl. Thanks for the gun."

"Anytime, Shepard. Gryll and I will let Aria know the light is green."

Shepard then bought that thermal pipe that Adams was looking for before returning to Purgatory.

* * *

"Look who's here," said Aria as he sat down on the couch opposite her. "The Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse all in my pocket. I'll send them to war when you're ready for them. Is there anything on your mind?"

Shepard asked about what's happening with the mercenaries. She has complete control over the Blood Pack with Gryll as her puppet and were committing 2,000 vorcha to the cause. Vosque was now free to do his business without Oraka now off his back, though he still tried to worm his way into bed with Aria, but on the bright side he was committing veteran soldiers to the cause. She told him that she was more than happy to have Sayn in charge, because now she had a much firmer foothold in the organisation and they were providing tons of mechs and elite troopers for stealth operations.

Shepard also got the impression that he was organising a large campaign to take Omega back from Cerberus. He knew that if she was successful that meant that foothold in the Terminus System would be weakened and they wouldn't have access to the Omega 4 Relay.

* * *

Shepard was going to meet with Liara at a bar on the Presidium when you recognise the bartender. It was Matriarch Aethyta, who he met on Illium and strangely enough where Liara had worked as an information broker. He also heard rumours that it was her that was interested in the new implants that he acquired from Grissom Academy to strengthen their commandos.

He made his way over then ordered for a drink and as she pulled it out she looked at him curiously. "Hey, I remember you. Shepard, right? Heard you're fighting the Reapers."

"Matriarch Aethyta. You are working on Illium. How'd you end up here?" Shepard asked as he drank.

"Eh, with the Reapers making noise, I figured it was time to get somewhere safer, so I moved here."

Shepard gave her a sceptical look. "I don't think so. I've seen some video footage… of you looking at Liara."

They then turned to look at Liara, who was not too far away from them.

Aethyta was now feeling very awkward. "Yeah… Matriarch Benezia was… was her mother, and she doesn't know it, but I was her father."

"You mean you were her other mother, right?"

Aethyta narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I didn't pop her out. Hell, she'd never even met me."

Shepard forgot that asari customers were quite different from human. "Sorry," he said apologetically. "If you were human, you'd both be called the mother, regardless which one of you gave birth."

"Well, I'm not human, am I?" she pointed out. "Anthropocentric of dicks."

Shepard shook his head. "Liara would love to meet you."

"Why? She doesn't even know me from a hole in the ground. Benezia ran off before the kid was born. Besides, this isn't charity work. She's one of the biggest intel brokers in the galaxy. And she's some shady connections…" She then leaned in towards him. "…like a human commander that used to work for Cerberus. Sounds familiar?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes at her. This wasn't the first time he been accused like this and he was getting tired of repeating himself. "I only worked with Cerberus to fight the Reapers."

"And you're not with 'em now. I know," she said. She then narrowed her eyes at him. "If you were, you wouldn't get within a light-year of Liara."

Shepard folded his arms. "Is that a threat?"

"I'm no commando, but I had a thousand years to learn to fight dirty. Nobody messes with my girl." She then began to wipe the bar with a cloth. "Anyway, you combined her work with Benezia, and… well, the matriarch might've ordered a hit if I hadn't agreed to keep an eye on her."

"I bet she'd like to meet you."

Aethyta looked at her. "Yeah. We'll see how that goes."

Shepard decided to make his way over to Liar to inform her that he had met her father.

"The bartender over there?" he began as he sat down.

"The Matriarch sent by the asari government to track my movements?" she finished.

Shepard didn't even bother to ask how he found out. "She's your father."

"I know."

Shepard looked at her. "I never get to surprise you with anything."

She shrugged. "I'm a very good information broker."

"You haven't talked to her about spying on you?"

"If I did that, they might find someone who wasn't as sympathetic to me. Besides, this is hardly the time for family reunions."

Shepard disagreed with that, because he knew what it felt to be lonely as he lost family as well. He was lucky enough to be brought up by his aunt before he joined the Alliance.

"Liara…"

Liara could tell she was going to lose the argument. "Oh, fine."

Liara got up and began to talk with her father Shepard kept it close he could show that he could overhear the conversation. Apparently Aethyta had been spying on her on Illium and had managed to bug her office. She also informed Liara that the asari were using infiltration and sabotage techniques against the Reapers and they both agreed those sort of tactics wouldn't work on.

Aethyta began to tease Liara about the fact that she was one quarter krogan and in the heat of their little argument Liara found that she had a half-sister who was part hanar. She continued to tease Liara about krogan blood rage and asked if she felt tempted to head-butt someone.

They then began to talk about Benezia and it made Liara very uncomfortable when her father began to mention about how sexy she looked. Apparently the two of them agreed that the asari had been stuck in the past, but they argued about what course to take. Benezia wanted to ally with other species while Aethyta wanted the asari to stand-alone and was one of the reasons why they broke up.

Aethyta then began to argue that most species only pay attention to asari when they want sex. Liara countered that Shepard always listen to her and Aethyta pointed out that she was single. They quickly changed the subject when Aethyta told her that it was her that convinced Benezia to allow her to walk down her own. Liara took quite a bit of notice when Aethyta told Benezia that she was treating her like a little bird and that she was create a with her little wings. Shepard remembered before Benezia died she called Liara Little Wing.

Aethyta also prefer to remember Benezia before she joined up with Saren. Liara told her that she only joined forces with Saren to guide him as a force for good, but ended up indoctrinated. Aethyta was sceptical about indoctrination, but Liara told her that she had witnessed it firsthand with Cerberus forces. She then told her that she was able to break free for short time to hand information to Shepard before she died and told her that she was very proud of her and that brought Aethyta out in tears.

Before Liara left Aethyta told her that she had call in a few favours and managed to get asari commandos to join their forces. Liara was breathless and said that she was the best father any girl could ask for.

Shepard then did some last minute shopping on the Citadel and bought a few more fish and more models collection. He also met up with Bal Von an informed him that he had rescued the Shadow Broker's mercenaries.

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the dock and found Cortez staring out of the window. Shepard was glad that he took his advice and was watching a ship flew by.

"You finally made it off the Normandy," Shepard noted joining him.

"Glad I did," he said as he stared at the ships flying by. "Even with the chaos of all these refugees, seeing so many ships in flight is comforting. Gets me thinking." Then a turian frigate flew by. "Hey, a turian frigate. I think that's the PFS Havincaw."

Shepard frowned. "What's one turian warship doing at the Citadel?"

"Looking for dry dock, I bet," said Cortez leaning forward to get a better look at the ship. "She's seen battle. Look at the waver in her drive core emissions. Alone, limping, looking for a haven. Maybe would've been better just to go down fighting, like their families back home."

"Are you talking about the turians for yourself?"

"I should have been there. With Robert."

"I'm glad you weren't. You'd be dead, and we'd never have met."

Cortez nodded. "Yeah—that's one good thing from all this." He then looked at him. "I'm glad to serve you, Shepard."

"The lives of future generations rest on those turians' shoulders. On our shoulders," Shepard reminded. "Nobody is giving up. Not those turians. Not me. Not you."

"If anyone can pull this all together, it's you. And I'm with you," said Cortez.

Shepard then noticed an Alliance cruiser making its way to dry dock. "Is that on Alliance cruiser? What's it doing here?"

"That's the SSV London, decommissioned years ago. Look, no guns," Cortez pointed out. "Refugees must have salvaged her from a shipyard. Geneva-class cruisers always had eezo cores like granite."

"People find a way to survive."

"Do whatever it takes to see another day?" He then leaned over the banister. "I've got to let it go. For real this time. The refugees here are putting up a memorial wall. They leave mementos of lost loved ones. I was thinking maybe…"

"What's stopping you?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing. I mean… Let me think about it."


	21. The Genophage Cure

Shepard made his way down to the engineering deck to see how things are going with putting the new thermal pipe. Oddly Donnelly was nowhere to be seen and he assumed that he was the one installing the thermal pipe.

"Thanks, Commander," said Adams. "That GX12 thermal pipe arrived. We're performing the modifications right now."

"So how did I get volunteered to crawl through the ducts?" Donnelly asked over the intercom.

"You're the power control engineer, not me," Daniels reminded.

"Damn hot in here," Donnelly grumbled. "Hey… didn't Adams say that all the Normandy is EDI?"

"Kenneth, stop right there," Daniels warned.

"Just dinna tell Joker. He'll get jealous."

* * *

Shepard shook his head and made his way back to the CIC. They were now restocked with supplies which meant they could finally deal with the genophage and so he ordered the ship to Tuchanka.

They were making their way to the Shroud facility when Joker set announcement across the ship. "All hands, full stop!" Joker yelled. "Hostiles detected at the landing coordinates."

Shepard made his way to the bridge. "Joker, what have you got?"

"Sensors show a Reaper part of the Shroud facility. No way you're going to be able to land a shuttle there," he said.

"Get everyone assembled in the War Room. I want eyes on the Shroud," said Shepard as he made his way to the War Room.

"Aye, aye, sir."

* * *

When Shepard entered the War Room he found that Mordin along with Wrex and Victus were looking over the war table. On it showed a holographic image of a Reaper destroyer standing next to the Shroud facility.

"New form of Reaper, Shepard," said Mordin. "Using Shroud of poison Tuchanka's atmosphere. Problematic."

"They want a fight, they just got one!" said Wrex firmly.

Shepard then turned to Victus. "Primarch, we're going to need your help."

"That could be difficult. Our losses on Palaven have been catastrophic," said Victus.

"We're doing this for Palaven. No one said it would be easy," Shepard pointed out.

"What do you have in mind?" Victus asked.

"A combined attack," said Shepard as he added a few turian fighters on to the war table. "Your people hit the Reaper with an airstrike." Next he added a few krogan tanks. "Wrex, at the same time your soldiers will be attacking from the ground." He then removed the Reaper, the fighters and the tanks from the hologram leaving only the Shroud facility. "Together you can draw it away from the tower."

Mordin nodded. "Yes, distraction. Small team can reach Shroud facility, finish synthesising cure. Will need Eve to come with us."

"We're never faced a Reaper up close like this," said Shepard as he looked at everyone. "Everybody on board?"

"There's even a doubt?" Wrex asked. He then made his way to the door. "Let's move, pyjak. It's time to cure the genophage."

One by one they started to leave the war room and Shepard was about to follow them when Traynor's voice was heard over the intercom. "Commander, incoming message marked urgent. I'll put it in the comm room for you."

Shepard wondered what it could be this time as he made his way to the comm room. Then to his surprise the hologram of the salarian dalatrass appeared.

"Dalatrass?" Shepard stared.

"Commander Shepard, we know you've reached Tuchanka," she said. "And, by now, I imagine Mordin Solus has proposed using the Shroud."

"Are you spying on us?"

"Hardly. The Shroud is the only viable course of action open to you," she said. Then she looked at him quite firmly. "Commander, you can't allow your misguided sympathy for the krogan to cloud your judgement. Do you honestly believe curing the genophage will end in lasting peace?"

Shepard believed that more than ever after talking to Wrex and Eve. "We have to give the krogan that chance. You can't condemn an entire race to extinction based on what might happen."

"What will happen is the krogan will reproduce out of control. We uplifted them specifically for their violent nature, not their diplomatic skills. Another war is inevitable."

"What do you want, Dalatrass?" Shepard asked, wanting her to get straight to the point.

"Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure that what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it. But if you ensure he doesn't, then the cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You mean trick the krogan?"

"They need not be any the wiser. Let Urdnot Wrex believe you fulfilled your promise."

"Mordin would never stand for that," Shepard pointed out.

"How you deal with him is up to you, Commander. We can provide you our very best scientists to build the Crucible… and the full support of our fleet."

"If I sabotaged the cure."

"Think about it, Commander. The choice is yours."

Her hologram then faded and shaking his head he made his way down to the shuttle bay.

* * *

Moments later Shepard was with his team, Wrex, Mordin and Eve and were heading their way down to the planet's surface.

"I've ordered the clans to assemble at the Hollows. It's our meeting ground," said Wrex. "We'll land there and take an armed convoy against the Reapers. This will be the defining moment of krogan history."

"Krogan history filled with defining moments. Most bloody," Mordin reminded. "Hope this one better."

Eve looked at Shepard curiously. "Commander, you seem troubled."

"I got a message from the—" Shepard began, but was interrupted when the shuttle began to shake.

"Wrex, it's Wreav!" said a voice over the comm. "The Reapers are already at the Hollows! Come out with guns blazing!"

"Hang on tight! We're heading in!" said Cortez as he prepared for landing.

Everyone check their weapons and when the shuttle doors opened standing there was a husk. Wrex then promptly shot it with his shotgun and jumped off the shuttle.

"Shepard, keep them away from the female! I'll sort out what is happening with the other clans!" Wrex yelled.

Shepard nodded and he led his team into the Hollows where they discovered it was overrun with husks. The krogan were engaging the husks and were proving to be quite capable soldiers, but even they would be overrun if they didn't hurry.

"Everyone pick your targets and keep an eye on our six! Now move!" Shepard ordered.

"The enemy is approaching!" said Javik."

"Push forward! Don't let them get up here!" Shepard yelled as he fired his rifle.

They began making their way down the steps firing their weapons at the husks. The Reapers clearly didn't want the krogan to assemble or else they wouldn't have sent so many husks.

"Shepard, it's ugly over here!" Wrex yelled over the radio. "Whatever you do, keep them away from the female!"

"This is as bad as Palaven," said Liara user biotics to push some husks away.

"There are more approaching!" Javik yelled.

It took some doing but eventually they were able to wipe out the husks and the door open to reveal Wrex, Mordin and several krogan soldiers emerging from it.

"They'll sing battle-songs about this someday," said Wrex ecstatically as he walked down the steps. "Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil."

All around the krogan cheered with enthusiasm.

"We have to get the Shroud," said Shepard running up to Wrex. "The airstrike is on its way."

"Female safe, Shepard. Vital are strong," Mordin assured.

"What's a salarian doing here?" said a voice. Shepard turned to see a large krogan marching his way up to them with his own soldiers. "Nobody said anything about this!"

"Multiple krogan. Problematic," said Mordin looking slightly concerned.

Shepard recognised his voice as the one from the shuttle. "Who are you?"

"Urdnot Wreav, brood brother to our…" He then narrowed his eyes at Wrex. "Illustrious leader."

Wrex's supporters growled at him.

"Wreav and I share the same mother," Wrex explained. He then narrowed his eyes back at Wreav. "And nothing else."

Wreav snarled at him. "For which I'm thankful. I remember what it means to be a true krogan." Many krogan cheered, no doubt his supporters. "We flay our enemies alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

"This salarian is not your enemy," said Shepard firmly. "He's here to help cure the genophage."

Wreav glared at him. "His kind gave us the genophage! Why should we trust him?"

Wrex then suddenly head-butted him hard. "Because I do. And so will you, Wreav."

There were many angry growled at one another and Shepard feared they had provoked a civil war. His fears were proven true when Wreav pulled out his weapon and was very close to pulling the trigger.

"Enough!" a voice yelled through the Hollows.

Everyone turned and saw Eve at the top of the stairs and it became clear that being cured of the genophage carry quite a lot of weight judging from the stairs that came from the other krogan.

"You can stay here and let old wounds fester as krogan have always done…" she said as she walked down the steps to the centre. "Or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy—and win a new future for our children." She then turned to look at them all. "I choose to fight. Who will join me?"

Shepard then took a step forward. "I will."

Wrex followed his example. "And so will I." He then made his way to the steps and looked at his fellow krogan. "Now hold your heads high like true krogan! There's a Reaper that needs killing!"

The krogan cheered and even Wreav joined in. Shepard was witnessing history, because this has to be the first time in history since the Rebellions that the krogan agreed to fight at one.

* * *

In no time at all they boarded their tanks and made their way towards the Shroud making their way over the ruined roads through the and his team was sharing a time with Wrex, Mordin and Eve.

"Krogan ground convoy, this is turian wing Artimec. Our flight vector to the Shroud is locked," said a turian pilot over the radio. "We're ten minutes out and counting."

"Copy that, Artimec. We're on our way, try to make up lost time. Shepard out," said Shepard.

Eve then turned to Wrex. "Wreav isn't the only krogan who want revenge for the genophage, Wrex. You'll have to placate them somehow."

"I'll demand that the Council returned some of our old territory," said Wrex. "We'll need room to expand—recapture the glory of the ancients."

"'Glory of ancients' lead to Krogan Rebellions. Countless deaths. Creation of genophage," Mordin pointed out. "Expansion plan… problematic."

"What were the ancient krogan like?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Tuchanka wasn't always a wasteland. In the old times the krogan were a proud people," said Eve in an almost dreamlike state. "We had dreams… a future to look forward to."

"Until salarian interference," said Mordin.

Eve shook her head. "No. We destroyed, Tuchanka ourselves. Technology changed us. It made like you easy. So we looked for new challenges—and found them in each other. Nuclear war was inevitable."

"And now our planet is rubble. We'll need a better place to live," said Wrex.

"I'd say helping defeat the Reapers would be worth a new planet," Shepard smiled.

"Or ten. You haven't seen how fast we pop them out," Wrex smiled.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Wrex…"

Wrex looked at her innocently. "What? With the genophage cure we'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Eve shook her head and turned to Shepard. "Commander, on the shuttle—was there something you were going to say?"

After hearing them talk Shepard could see that the dalatrass was wrong. In my cost him help from the salarians, but a small price to pay to secure the future of the entire species.

"The dalatrass try to cut a secret deal with me," said Shepard.

Wrex looked up. "What kind of deal?"

"She said they sabotaged the Shroud years ago. The cure won't work until we fix it," said Shepard replaying the recording.

"Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done," said the recording of the dalatrass.

Wrex narrowed his eyes. "And she thought we wouldn't know better?"

"Correctly. Would likely have fooled tests," said Mordin. "But familiar with STG work. Can adjust. Do not come this far for nothing."

"You just spared our race another genocide, Commander," said Eve gratefully.

Wrex smiled at her. "I told you we can count on him." Then suddenly the tank stopped much to their confusion and Wrex rose to his feet. "Why are we stopping?"

Shepard and his team when out and investigate and they saw the Shroud in the distance. There were some sort of green omission launching into the air and Shepard had a feeling that it was poisonous. Also patrolling the facility was the Reaper destroyer and it was about half the size of the Shroud.

"Look at that Reaper," said Liara pointing into the distance. "It's like the end of days out there."

Javik smiled at it. "It will be my first kill, but not the last."

Shepard then went to investigate what was the hold-up of the convoy and approached the Krogan scout.

"What's the holdup?" he asked.

"Road's out. The convoy can't make it through," said the Scout.

Shepard then saw for the first time that the road had been completely demolished. There was no way they could reach the rendezvous point with the turians fighters in time.

"Turian wing Artimec, this is Shepard," said he said reaching for his radio. "We've been delayed—hold off your attack."

"Negative, Commander. Our approach is locked. The Reaper already knows we're here!" said the squad leader.

Suddenly flying over them were several turian fighters making their way towards the Reaper. They then began to engage the Reaper, but it was very one-sided.

"The airstrike alone won't do it," said Garrus looking at Shepard. "We have to get in that fight."

Artimec wasn't even scratching the Reaper's paint job let alone taking it down.

"Damn it," Shepard cursed. He then turned to the krogan scout. "I don't care if we have to build a new road! We're going!"

Then suddenly things got worse, the Reaper shot one of the fighters and it was losing control heading straight towards them.

"Shepard…" said Liara.

"I've lost control! I can't pull up!" said the pilot.

"Move!" Shepard yelled.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground just as the fighters slammed into the convoy knocking a tag into the air and slamming it into another just in front of it.

"Shepard, what's happening?" Wrex asked over the radio.

"Wrex, get the female out of here now! Go!" Shepard ordered.

The smoke was so thick that he couldn't see how many tanks managed were able to get over the ruined road, but he was pretty sure that only two of them made it. His attentions were now upon Artimec, who were getting ripped apart.

"Artimec, do you copy?" said Shepard over the radio.

"We have to abort, Commander!" said the squad leader. "That Reaper's tearing us to pieces!"

"Understood! Save your pilots—we'll find another way!" Shepard assured.

"There's a tunnel over there!" said Liara pointing to an opening. "Could be a way off!"

"Get to it!" Shepard ordered.

* * *

They quickly jumped over the ledge made their way into the entrance which went down deeper into the ruins. It was so dark they had light their torches to navigate.

"Wrex, are you receiving this? Is everyone okay?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, just a few scratches, nothing the salarian can't patch up," Wrex assured. "Wreav's truck made it out, too."

"The turians had to call off the airstrike. We'll need a new plan for dealing with the Reaper," said Shepard.

"First we'll have to find you. Where did you end up?"

At this point Shepard and his team finally reached the bottom of the stairs and found themselves in a strange environment. It looks like some sort of temple, but judging from its state had been neglected for centuries.

"Underground. We see ruins of some kind," said Shepard shining his torch around the area.

"Commander, that's the city of the ancients," said Eve.

"How do we get out?" Shepard asked.

"No maps exist. It's been abandoned for thousands of years," said Eve.

"Your a trailblazer, Shepard. Get through there, and we'll find a place to meet up," said Wrex. "Nothing will stop this cure."

Suddenly the entire chamber began to shake and dust fell upon them.

"What was that?" Liara gasped.

"It felt like a tremor," said Garrus.

Shepard was no architect, but it looks like the ancient krogan had designed this place to last. Hopefully that meant that the tremors couldn't cause a cave-in and kill them all.

* * *

They kept on moving, but the tremors getting worse. However, they discovered something that caught their eye making them forget the entire thing. On a wall was some kind of writing and pictures like the ones Shepard had seen from ancient temples on earth when he was in school.

Liara, being an archaeologist, found them intriguing. "Fascinating. This painting suggests krogan had an artistic side."

"'Had' being the operative word," said Garrus. "Now they have rubble."

* * *

They made their way deeper into the movements in the tremors became even larger.

"More tremors," said EDI almost toppling over.

"That didn't feel like a quake," said Liara worriedly.

Shepard reached to his radio. "Wrex, are you guys feeling these tremors?"

"Not up here," said Wrex.

"It could be something else, Commander," said Eve. "It is said that Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws, lives in this region."

"Which is another reason to get your ass out of there, Shepard. Step on it!"

Shepard and the others looked at one another all of them concerned about this new information.

"Did I hear that right? 'Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws?'" Liara stared.

"When the krogan name a thresher maw, you know you're in trouble," said Garrus. "They don't think anyone's ever going to kill."

"How about we get out of here quickly as possible," said James now watching the ceiling very carefully.

"Agreed," Shepard nodded.

They soon found a more inscriptions on the walls and this one showed a particularly large thresher maw.

"Kalros, I would guess. Impressive," said Javik.

"If that's what we've been hearing down here… I suggest we get moving," said Liara.

No one debated that logic and they made their way further into the ruins. Then suddenly they came across a dead Ravager on the ground.

"More rachni," said Garrus.

Shepard began to examine the body with his omni-tool. "There are bound to be more than the ones we killed." He then contacted to Wrex. "Wrex, we've got rachni here. Keep an eye out."

"I know. A few of them just attacked us," said Wrex. "All that matters is getting to that Shroud. Find us fast."

* * *

They soon found a staircase that led up and Shepard could definitely see sunlight emerging. They follow the stairs up and found themselves in some sort of underground entrance they realised they had been in some sort of temple.

"In my younger days, I would've loved to have spent time here studying these ruins," said Liara as she examined every nook and cranny.

"Makes you wonder what the krogan might have done if they hadn't blown up the planet," said Garrus.

They soon made their way outside and found that they had been in a temple and was technically still in it. However, that wasn't the most impressive thing they saw, because they sort of actual plant life growing.

"Wrex, we made it back outside," said Shepard reaching for his radio.

"Well, if you can see sunlight, that's progress," said Wrex.

"And the colour green," said Liara looking at the plants. "I thought plants were extinct around here."

"You're looking at hope—all that's left of it on Tuchanka," said Eve. "This was once a world full of beauty. Given a chance, it can be again."

"Shepard, that Reaper is still up to no good at the Shroud," Wrex warned. "Find a way out of there, and we'll pick you up."

"We're on it," said Shepard.

"And when we get there, vengeance will be mine," said Javik clenching his fists.

As they made their way through the temple Liara couldn't help but marvel at the architecture, no doubt she hadn't expected to see anything like this on Tuchanak and quite frankly neither did Shepard.

"I never knew the krogan had this in them," said Garrus.

"Maybe Eve is right," said Liara. "Curing the genophage might lead to a krogan renaissance."

"Seeing all this does make you wonder," Garrus agreed.

Suddenly Reaper ground truth appeared right in front of them being dropped from above. They consisted of cannibals and a ravager me this group was quite deadly at long range. They managed to duck behind cover and began to return fire.

James focuses efforts by firing upon the ravager making it forces attention upon him and Shepard and Garrus took it from the sides while was focusing on James. Liara created a singularity causing the cannibals to float up into the air and EDI shots down the down.

A second ravage appeared and Shepard quickly activated his cloak just before it turned towards them. He then snuck up behind it placing a grenade right beneath it and causing it to blow up. Javik fired his energy beam at another ravager slicing it to pieces.

Suddenly the ground began to shake once again.

"Another quake," said Liara.

"Kalros is more than myth!" Javik yelled.

"Stay sharp!" said Shepard as he led them forwards.

* * *

They made their way to the bridge and jumped over it, but no sooner have they did cannibals appeared and soon a firefight began. Fortunately they had the upper ground and much more firepower so they quickly tore them to shreds. More cannibals soon appeared and they were followed by brutes.

"Watch out! One of the big ones!" Liara yelled.

"And he isn't alone," Javik noted as husks appeared.

Shepard switched to freezing ammo to slow down the oncoming forces and they all spread out to confuse the enemy. The tactic worked as husks movement began to become sluggish making them easy prey for Liara's biotics. The brute on the other hand was another story, but James and Javik were able to penetrate its arm alleviate quite vulnerable for Garrus' sniper rifle.

Once all the enemy's forces were down they made their way deeper into the ruins and were soon contacted by Wrex.

"Shepard, how's it coming?" he asked.

"We're still in the ruins," said Shepard.

"Get a move on! That Reaper hasn't moved, and the sky's looking worse," Wrex warned.

Suddenly the ground shook once again as Kalros dug beneath the earth.

"Wrex, you're right about Kalros! She's on the move!" Shepard warned.

"Yeah, we've got some ideas on that—What?"

"Not now, Wrex. The commander has enough to worry about," said Eve.

"What's happening?" Shepard asked.

"Some crazy idea we can talk about later," said Wrex. "Just worry about getting out there right now."

* * *

They made their way around a large chasm and no sooner had they reached the other side of the Reaper forces began to attack them again. There was only a few of them acting as guards so they were quickly taken out by their combined firepower.

"Shepard, looks like we've got a bridge of the head," said Wrex over the radio. "Try to find it, and we'll pick you up there."

"We're little preoccupied right now!" Shepard yelled as more Reaper forces came.

"I didn't say it would be easy!"

The new reinforcements turned out to be a couple of ravagers and they were already firing their heavy cannons at them. Fortunately, they managed to get behind cover before they struck, but husks began to appear on the other side. Liara quickly created a singularity that captured the husks and while Shepard, Garrus, James and Javik laid down covering fire both she and EDI took them down.

The ravagers were quickly cut down by Javik's energy beam, Garrus sniper skills, James overwhelming force and Shepard altered ammo. After they fell they managed to find themselves out of the ruins overlooking a large temple.

"Shepard, we're coming under the bridge!" said Wrex as his and Wreav's tank appeared. "Get down here, and we can get to the Shroud."

Shepard was about to make his way to Wrex when something large headed straight towards them. Some sort of armour plating was slicing through the sand like a shark to water and was heading straight towards the tanks.

"Wait… Kalros!" Wrex yelled.

"Wrex?"

"Break off! We're getting out of here!"

They drove under the bridge and Kalros sliced right through the bridge and continue to chase after them.

"Kalros' territorial instinct confirmed!" Mordin yelled.

"She's not gonna get us!" said Wrex firmly.

Shepard and the others in ways any time and jumped over the ruined bridge.

"Go on ahead, Shepard!" said Wrex over the radio. "We'll try to shake this thing and find you!"

They then saw Wrex and Wreav driving as fast they could away from Kalros as he began to close the gap between them.

"Thesher maw getting closer!" Mordin yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Metal in trunk an excellent iron supplement for maw's diet!"

Liara looked at Shepard. "This planet is one giant deathtrap."

"The Reapers must feel at home," said Javik. As they made their way through the ruins Javik took notice of the wasteland around them. "The krogan seem to have one talent: destruction… even of their own home. The genophage was a necessity."

Shepard wouldn't deny that the genophage was the right thing to do at the time, but now the krogan were in danger of extinction and they have a chance to create a sustainable government with Wrex and Eve in charge. Also he felt as if he owed Wrex after the events on Virmire.

"I wonder where we are now?" Liara wonders as the entered into an open chamber.

"It appears to be a memorial krogan?" said EDI noting the statues in the centre chamber.

* * *

They soon reached the centre of the chamber they were in and were attacked by cannibals. Fortunately they were able to duck behind cover just before they fired and soon they found themselves in another firefight. They also had to content with husks that were making their way towards them.

"Shepard—Wrex busy driving truck! Are you still alive?" Mordin asked over the radio.

"Doing what we can!" said Shepard as he shot a cannibal.

"Alarmed yet entertained. Kalros is quite persistent."

"Wreav, stick close!" Wrex yelled.

"Drive faster!" Wreav yelled. "I can smell that damn thing's breathe!"

Soon marauders began to join the firefight and did their part by enhancing the strength of the remaining husks and cannibals. Shepard switched his ammo to shock to his shock ammo in the hopes to penetrate their shields. The ammo enhancement did the trick and the marauders were taken out with ease.

Once they took down the last remaining of resistance they made their way through the chamber and towards the edge of the shrine.

"Shepard, we've almost lost Kalros!" said Wrex. "Get down from there and we'll find you!"

* * *

They soon reached to the other side of the shrine and stood there waiting for Wrex hoping that he and the others were not in the belly of Kalros. Then they saw the two tanks emerging from behind the shrine.

"Shepard, get over here!" Wrex yelled as he moved his truck towards them. "Wreav, keep an eye out for that maw! I don't want it sneaking up on us!"

Wreav placed himself in a position that overlooks the area. "Make it quick, Wrex! We're exposed!"

Wrex parked his truck next to Shepard and he gestured to his team to get on board quickly. "Move it!"

Sadly it wasn't quite quickly enough as Kalros emerged from the desert and headed straight towards them.

"It's Kalros!" Wreav yelled.

Luckily Kalros went past them, but unluckily for Wreav she was heading straight towards him. He had no chance to move out of the way in time and soon collided with the large thresher maw in the last thing they heard with his screams.

"Move, Shepard!" Wrex yelled.

Shepard was the last person to board and in waste a second. "We're in! Go!" he yelled.

Wrex placed his foot down on the accelerator and they skipped across the wasteland towards the Shroud as quickly as possible. There was absolutely no trace of Wreav or his tank meaning that he was most likely dead.

"What about Wreav?" Eve asked.

"No way he survived that. And he was a pain in the ass, anyway," said Wrex. He then turned her attention onto the Shroud. "Now let's finish this. There's a Reaper waiting for us."

* * *

Ten minutes later they reached the Shroud and saw the reapers standing guard over just beyond another set of ruins.

"We no longer possess the firepower to defeat a Reaper," said EDI.

"I know we've beaten the odds before…" said Garrus looking up the Reaper. "But getting to that tower… I don't know."

"We're curing the genophage no matter what it takes!" said Wrex firmly. "Anything my people will ever be depends on it."

"Then I hope this idea you were talking about is a good one," said Shepard as he emerged out of the tank.

"It was hers, actually," said Wrex gesturing to Eve.

"Kalros. We summon her to the Reaper," said Eve.

Shepard stared at her, they had just escaped the claws of the creature and he could see how they would even convince her to attack the Reaper. "Would that even work?"

"Already discussed strategy," said Mordin. "Just need to distract Reaper, draw it away from power while cure synthesised, released."

"What makes you so sure she'll come?" Shepard asked.

"Legends say she is the mother from which all other thresher maws spawn. This is as much as home as our," said Eve.

"If Tuchanka has a temper, Kalros is it. Nobody's ever faced her and survived," said Wrex.

"I have taken some risks in my time, but this seems crazy," said Shepard.

"And going head-to-head with Sovereign didn't? This is the only way to get to that tower and released the cure. There's no other choice."

"But how would we summon her?"

"The tower was built in an area devoted to Kalros' glory. Salarains thought she would scare away any intruders," Eve explained.

"Appears to have worked," Mordin noted.

"There are two maws hammers there, the largest in existence," Eve continued. "If you can activate them, Kalros will come. That should distract the Reaper."

"Meanwhile, laboratory patrolling nearby. Will finish synthesising cure," said Mordin gesturing to the laboratory's entrance.

Shepard could see they had no other choice. "Let's make sure we all get out of here alive," he said as he cracked his knuckles. "We're going to have one hell of a story to tell."

Shepard was about to move, but Wrex stopped him. "Wait—" he said. "I want you to know no matter what happens… You've been a champion to the krogan people, a friend of Clan Urdnot…" Wrex then shook his hand. "And a brother to me. To every krogan born after this day, the name 'Shepard' will mean 'hero'!"

Shepard then grasped Wrex's hand in a brotherly manner telling him that he felt the same about him.

"Now let's show them why!" Wrex yelled. Suddenly several ravagers appeared calling their way towards them. Wrex pushed past Shepard and the others. "I've got this!"

He then charged at the ravagers in a blood rage. "I AM URDNOT WREX, AND THIS IS MY PLANET!" he roared as he showed a ravager aside and shot another one with a shotgun.

He practically jumped into the incoming ravagers, shooting them and pushing them aside as if he was a living tank. Mordin and Eve then made their way towards the laboratory.

"See you on the other side," said Shepard as he and his team made their way to the shrine.

"Stay alive, Shepard. Will have cure ready," Mordin assured.

"Let's get in there!" Shepard yelled his team.

* * *

No sooner have they step foot in the shrine then Reaper forces came down from the sky. It was clear that the Reapers did not want them to proceed and were throwing everything they had, but despite they pressed on taking out any Reaper forces that stopped them.

"Shepard, I took care of those rachni!" said Wrex over the radio. "But someone has to raise those maw hammers before you can use them!"

"We're kind of busy, Wrex!" Shepard yelled as he shot a cannibal with his sniper rifle.

"Lucky for you, I'm here—I'll handle it!"

Once the Reaper forces were eliminated they made their way up the stairs and were soon contacted by Mordin.

"Shepard, some luck! Original strain in storage. Preparing the cure now," said Mordin.

"Make it quick, Mordin! They're all over us out here."

They were making their way across the bridge, but unfortunately that put them in the crossfire is a Reaper destroyer.

"By the goddess! To our left…" Liara yelled.

Shepard jumped over the ruined bridge, but no sooner had he did that the Reaper destroyer provided powerful beam towards them. Shepard had a quickly made his way back onto the other side of the bridge, but it gave way and he tumbled onto the other side and soon the others followed suit.

"Everyone all right?" Shepard asked.

"Fine here. Mostly," said Garrus.

"I just got shot by a Reaper?" James gasped.

"Consider that practice," said Shepard.

They didn't waste any time to get back onto their feet, because the Reaper destroyer was preparing to fire again. They began rushing their way across the main bridge to make their way towards the maw hammers, but the destroyer was not making it easy for them.

"Okay, Shepard—I raised the hammers!" said Wrex over the radio. "You have to activate both of them! My advice avoid the giant laser!"

Easier said than done as a the laser could cut through anything it blasted and they barely had enough time to duck behind cover.

James looked at Shepard. "You've got to be kidding!"

"If I was organic that would probably burn!" said EDI narrowly avoiding getting hit by the beam.

"Just keep moving!" said Shepard and rolled to the nearest pillar. "Stick to cover!"

"I'm not sure cover is going to work!" Garrus yelled.

"I can't believe what actually doing this!" Liara yelled as they ran as the destroyer bided beam over their heads.

"Don't stop," Shepard yelled.

The destroyer was about to buy beam up on them, but there struck the destroyer. They looked up to see Artimec flying over their heads engaging the Reaper.

"Commander, this is Artimec wing!" said the squad leader. "We'll try to get that Reaper something of the shoot at!"

They caught the Reaper completely by surprise and soon it sounded as attention upon the fighters giving them the opportunity to get out of its range.

"I knew they wouldn't give up," said Garrus.

"Goddess be with them," said Liara.

"Go! Let's push ahead!" Shepard yelled.

They soon reached the courtyard and look at the underneath the Reaper. This meant that the Reaper could no longer hit them with his energy beam, but it didn't stop it from trying to crush them with its gigantic metal legs.

"Over on our left! One of the hammers!" Liara yelled.

"The second is on the right!" Javik yelled.

"Getting to them is another matter entirely!"

To make matters worse brutes landed right in front of them trying to prevent them from reaching the hammers. They had a spread out to keep out of the reach and use every sort of armament they could think of.

Shepard managed activated club and get behind them to activate one of the hammers, but he was almost flattened by the destroyer's leg. However, he persevered and activated the first of the hammers especially when Artimec was forced to pull back knowing that they had done their job and didn't fancy losing any more men.

"Mordin, we have the first hammer! How's it coming?" Shepard asked as he made his way back to the courtyard.

"Almost have cure! Eve's vital signs dropping! Trying to compensate!" said Mordin.

Shepard really hope that Eve could pull through this, but he had to focus activating the last of the hammers. When Shepard returned he found that everyone was scattered across the courtyard engaging the brutes.

EDI was able to pull one with a decoy allowing James to jump on its back and planned a grenade right in its mouth. He jumped out of the way just in time just before it exploded and Javik's energy beam was cutting right through the bodywork of another brute.

A brute had managed to grab hold of Liara, but Shepard jumped off the ledge and landed right on its back and plunged his omni-blade right into its back. It roared in pain releasing Liara, who promptly shot it in the head and it collapsed.

Shepard then helped Liara help. "The second hammer's on the other side!" she said.

Shepard nodded and began to make his way across the courtyard, which was very hard trying to avoid the brutes and the Reaper's attempts to squash him.

"Shepard, get that second hammer going!" Wrex yelled over the radio.

"There is a Reaper in my way, Wrex!" Shepard pointed out.

"I know! You get all the fun!"

Shepard kept on running dodging the huge metal legs that tried to prevent him from reaching the hammer controls. Fortunately he was able to avoid getting hit and activated the last of the hammers.

He then turned to his team, who had just finished dealing with the brutes. "Go! Get to the truck! I'll take care of the cure!"

They nodded and headed their way back through the courtyard and at the same time the hammers began to strike the ground. A few seconds later Kalros appeared making her way towards the Shroud and to the Reaper.

The Reaper turned his attention upon the bigger threat as it came bow bubble burrowing towards it. The Reaper fired its beam at the ground, but Kalros dug into the ground avoiding and seconds later she jumped out and bit down upon the destroyer.

Shepard made a run towards the Shroud as the Reaper bided beam again and trying to toss Kalros off of it. Trying to avoid getting squashed by evil one was extremely difficult at one point he was nearly killed when Kalros' serpent-like body landed right in front of him.

Shepard jumped over the broken ledge towards the Shroud and allowed the two titans to fight it out. Unfortunately, during the scuffle the reapers slammed Kalros against the Shroud's base causing structural decay and forcing it to release the Reaper.

The destroyer bided beam at Kalros, but she quickly got back into the ground and the Reaper tried to stand for her location. A split second later Kalros emerged right behind the Reaper and slammed her full weight against it causing it to fire its beam into the ground itself.

She then wrestled it to the ground and began to circle it likely boa constructor and then drag it right back down into her hole. Shepard has seen the entire spectacle and doubted that he would ever see that Reaper again and hopefully it would give the reapers for the next they tried to invade Tuchanka.

He then started to make his way into the Shroud hoping that Mordin had completed the cure, because the tower looked like it was going to come down at any moment.

* * *

He arrived just in time to see Mordin running from another entrance to the control terminal. Unfortunately the battle between Kalros and the Reaper had caused the tower to lose its structural integrity and as a result pieces were falling down all around the area.

Shepard quickly ran to Mordin, hoping he had good news. "Mordin! Is the cure ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Loaded for dispersal in two minutes," said Mordin as he accessed the terminal. "Procedure traumatic to Eve, but not lethal. Maelon's research invaluable."

"She's okay?"

"Headed to safety now. Her survival fortunate. Will stabilise new government should Wrex get any ideas. Good match, promising future for krogan."

Suddenly a piece of debris almost flattened them indicating they did had long until the tower collapsed in on itself. He could only see small explosions were erupting across the tower.

"Damn!" Shepard yelled.

"Control room at top of tower. Must take elevator up," said Mordin gesturing to the elevator close by.

Shepard's eyes widened. "You're going up there?"

"Yes. Manual access required," said Mordin pulling away from the terminal and accessing his omni-tool. "Have to counteract STG sabotage. Ensure cure dispersed properly."

"Mordin, this whole place is coming apart," said Shepard gesturing to the demolished tower above them. "There's got to be another way!"

"Remote bypass impossible. STG countermeasures in place. No time to adjust cure for temperature variance," said Mordin as he looked at the tower. "No. No other option. Not coming back." He then looked toward Shepard. "Suggest you get clear. Explosion likely to be problematic."

Mordin made his way to the elevator and Shepard attempted to stop him. "Mordin, no!"

Mordin entered the elevator and turned to face him. "Shepard, please. Need to do this. My project. My work. My cure. My responsibility." He then smiled at him. "Would have liked to run tests on the seashells."

Shepard could tell there was no way to dissuade and this was the only choice they had to cure the genophage and secure the krogan and turian alliance. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Had to be me." He then close the elevator door. "Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

Shepard then watched as the elevator headed towards the top of the tower as the entire thing began to disintegrate. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Shepard made his way outside and knowing he was saying goodbye to an old friend.

* * *

Mordin took a deep breath as the elevator rose to the top of the tower. Once he reached the top he found the control room was inflames and explosions shot out at random intervals.

"Warning: Temperature malfunction detected," said the Shroud computer.

Mordin made his way to the terminal ignoring the explosions that happened around him and shielded himself in the heat. He reached the terminal and began to access it to correct the temperature variance.

"Hmm hmm hmm, I studied species turian, asari, and batarian…" he sighed as he typed.

"Temperature now within acceptable range. Dispersal commencing," said the computer.

Mordin smiled as the Shroud unleashed the genophage sure into the atmosphere which the performers yellow spores which began to cover the entire planet.

As this was happening Mordin hummed to himself. "My xenoscience studies range from urban to argarain. I am the very model of—"

Suddenly the control room exploded and Mordin was consumed by the flames.

* * *

Shepard was standing outside when he saw the control room exploded and knew there was no way Mordin could have survived. He raised his hand and caught one of the spores that was shooting out from the Shroud and knew that Mordin had succeeded in curing the genophage.

Wrex's tank then appeared and he and Eve along with his team emerged from it. They then stood by his side and watched as the spores littered across the planet bringing a new age to the krogan. The site was immensely beautiful, but it came with a heavy price of the cost of Mordin life.

A few minutes later they were back on the tank heading their way to the Hollows and watched as the Shroud caved in on itself as exploded. This will prevent the Reapers from ever poisoning Tuchanak's atmosphere and Shepard had a feeling they won't come back in some time after what happened to their scout.

* * *

Shepard soon joined Wrex and Eve as they made their way into the Hollows.

"A long time ago, my father betrayed me in this place. His own son," he said looking at Shepard. "He tried to kill me. So I had to kill him… right over there." He pointed at a spot in the distance and then turned and looked back at Shepard. "That's what the genophage reduced us to. Animals. But you change that today, Shepard."

"Now we'll fight for our children, not against," said Eve. She then closed her eyes in pity. "It's a shame that Mordin had to die."

"He wouldn't have it any other way. And I'm sure whereever he is…" He then looked up into the sky. "He's putting in a good word for us."

"We'll name one of the kids after him… maybe a girl," Wrex laughed.

"But you, Commander—we can thank you in person," said Eve gratefully.

"Tell the turians are redeploying troops to Palaven immediately. And when you're ready to kick the Reapers off Earth, you let me know. The krogan are back in business," said Wrex promised.

"Goodbye, Commander," said Eve shaking hands with Shepard.

"What will you do now?" Shepard asked.

"Spread the hope you've given us. Even now there are clans gathering in the Kelphic Valley. I'll go speak to them and make sure this gift isn't squandered. Thank you for all you've done. And know that Urdnot Bakara calls you a friend."

Shepard nodded and left both Wrex and Bakara to start a new future for the krogan. He had a feeling that the dalatrass was worried for nothing.

* * *

Rick and Rose were now face-to-face with the Salarian Councillor, who had just received a report from the salarian dalatrass.

"It would seem as if CommanderShepard did not take the offer the dalatrass offered," he said. "It now appears that were going to have a massive population increase with the krogan."

"On the plus side krogan hostility to both turian and salarians will now be in the minority," said Rick.

"Let us hope that Shepard's faith in the krogan is proven true," said the councillor. He then grabbed another datapad. "Now onto pressing business it appears you are right in believing that Udina was moving large sums of money, but what end we have no idea."

"I've doubled and tripled checked the funds," said Rose. "They don't seem to be linked to the Crucible or even to the Alliance."

"If your Councillor is corrupt we should deal we with him now rather than what later, but I understand that you have a problem with your political leadership," said the Councillor.

"I'm afraid so, anyone who could have replaced Udina died when Arcturus Station was destroyed and Admiral Anderson is trapped on Earth leading the resistance and even if he was and I very much doubt he would take up his old position," said Rick.

"While the last thing I want to do with endangering your species even further it is important that we stamp out this corruption before it endangers all other species and that and I have already contacted the executor."

"We should get some additional help, sir," said Rose. "Maybe we can bring in Shepard, he does have a lot of pull within C-Sec, he and Commander Bailey are friends."

"I'll contact him myself, but I want you Miss Johnson to contact the executor on my behalf," said the Councillor getting to his feet. "As for your Major, I believe you have important tasks to attend to with coordinating efforts for the alliance now that the krogan and turians will be joining you're in the Allied forces."

"Let's just hope this doesn't end badly for us," said Rick.


	22. Cerberus Fighter Base

Shepard was now face-to-face with Hackett as the going over the aftermath of Tuchanka.

"Hell of a thing you pulled off, Commander," said Hackett in disbelief. "Curing the genophage… I never thought I'd see the day."

"Wrex has agreed to help the turians, Admiral," Shepard reported. "We should get their full support."

"I take it that leaves the salarians out of the equation," Hackett assumed.

"The cost of their support was too high, sir."

"Well, I'll defer to your judgement on that, Commander. Let's hope we don't need them. Hackett out."

Once Hackett's hologram vanished Shepard made his way back into the War Room where he encountered Primarch Victus and Garrus.

"Commander, Urdnot Wrex has begun sending troops to Palaven. You kept your end of the bargain, and now I'll keep mine," he said as they shook hands. "The turian hierarchy will stand with humanity against the Reapers."

"I'm glad we can help each other. It's the only way we're going to defeat the Reapers," said Shepard gratefully.

"That much is certain," Victus agreed. "To that end, several dry-docked ship are ready to help build the Crucible." He then looked to Garrus. "Garrus will coordinate them."

"Yes, sir," Garrus nodded.

Victus then turned his eyes upon the war table. "And when the time comes to deploy it, the full measure of our fleet will be there for Earth." He then looked back at them. "May the spirits watch over us all."

Victus then left to the War Room making his way to his ship which was already dark next to the Normandy.

Shepard leaned over the war table and Garrus could tell in an instant that he was overwhelmed with what happened on Tuchanka.

"I'll start managing turian support right away, Shepard," he said. "You must be exhausted. Mordin dying… it can't be easy."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," said Shepard, though he did feel a bit worn out.

"We both know you need a clear head to win a war. There's no room for mistakes here," Garrus pointed out. "You should catch some shut-eye. I'll make sure Joker doesn't launch any suicide missions."

Shepard could see there was no point arguing and looked at his friend. "Anything happens, you let me know."

Garrus nodded and Shepard made his way out of the War Room into his cabin.

* * *

Shepard found himself in a burning forest once again and could see the shadows of people in the distance. He made his way towards them, but it was like he was moving in slow motion and he could hear whispers in the wind.

"Belay that!" Kaidan's voice yelled in a hushed whisper. "We can handle ourselves. Get back and get Williams! It's the right choice and you know it, Ash."

Shepard then saw the child he saw on Earth crying on the bench, but the moment he saw he ran off. Then the targeting laser of a Reaper appeared over them and vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Shepard began to follow the child through the shadows of people that he soon came to realise were the people who died under his command.

"Someone else might have gotten it wrong," said Mordin's voice in a whisper.

"That won't happen. Go get her, Commander. I'll see you all when I get back," said Kaidan's whisper.

Shepard was just a few feet away from the child when the Reaper targeting laser appeared once again and he ran. Shepard desperately tried to follow him, but it was like moving through treacle and it can seem to keep up with the child.

"Shepard," Mordin whispered.

He outstretched his hand towards the child, but then he burst into flames and it could only watch in horror as he turned to ash.

* * *

Shepard woke up with a start, his face all sweaty. It took a few seconds to process that he had fallen asleep on the couch in his cabin holding a datapad. He placed her down and made his way to his bathroom where he began to wash his face with cold water.

He then heard a knock outside. "It's open," he said.

Liara then walked inside the cabin. "Shepard? There's something you need to hear," she said.

"All right," said Shepard leaning over his basin.

Liara approached the bathroom door and could tell that something was wrong. "Is this a bad time?"

"Thinking of some friends who aren't around, thanks to this war," Shepard sighed.

"That's thanks to the Reapers, not to you," said Liara leaning against the doorway. "Are you thinking about anyone in particular?"

"Kaidan back on Virmire," said Shepard remembering the whispers in his dream. "They died buying us time to defeat Sovereign. Seeing what we're up against now, he might think his sacrifice was in vain."

"You know Kaidan would never think that."

"Yeah. That's one more reason I miss him." He then stood up straight and exited the bathroom and met up with Liara. "Didn't you have something for me?"

"The salarian councillor has an urgent matter."

Shepard had his fill with salarian politicians. "Let me guess. He called the comm room?"

Liara nodded. "The Council must be taking the Crucible seriously. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the comm room where he met with the Salarian Councillor face-to-face.

"Commander, there is something we should discuss… if you are finished rewriting history," he said.

"I made my decision, Councillor. There's not much we can do about it now," said Shepard.

"Yes, we're going to have billions more krogan in the galaxy," he said with his voice mixed. "It's a good thing you save my life once, Shepard. Otherwise… well. Major Ryder and Miss Johnson have brought concerns about humanity's representative, Councillor Udian, to me. They provide evidence that he's using his authority to move large sums of money and my agents followed up on the lead. For what purpose, we're not sure."

Shepard knew that Rick only brought this up to the Salarian Counsellor to improve relations between their people. He also knew that Rick was placed by Udina's side to keep an eye on him which meant that this accusation was very serious.

"If Udina's dirty, it's best we get to the bottom of it fast," said Shepard.

The Councillor nodded. "Agreed. Come to the Citadel. I'll contact Major Ryder and Miss Johnson as well so that we can review the evidence and discussed this in private. Valen out."

After the Councillors hologram vanished, Shepard then made contact with Hackett so that he knew what the situation was with the galaxy.

"Commander Shepard," said Hackett as he appeared. "Something you need to talk about?"

Hackett was able to inform him that they had a good strong foothold and were winning in most sectors. Sadly, they were losing in other areas, but their tactic seemed to be working and the only thing they have to do was stick with it and keep the peace.

"What about the extra help we've picked up along the way?" Shepard asked.

"The krogan and turians have obviously been a big help. Urdnot Wrex running the show is a bonus for us. And that female krogan you rescued is rallying more support from the other clans." He then looked at Shepard with a sign of relief over his face. "I'm glad you disable that bomb on Tuchanka. We could've lost a lot of krogan support. As it is, we picked up some turian troops."

"Good to hear," Shepard smiled. Hearing that there was no animosity between the two factions proved that he was correct in trusting the krogan.

"How about the salarians?" he asked.

"Interesting winkle: we've been getting back-channel communications from the strike teams within STG. They're promising to back us."

"Even after I cured or to the genophage?"

"Our intel suggests there are cracks developing between the military and the politicians. These STG guys know the score. They're not going to jeopardise the entire Salarian Union just because some dalatrass didn't get her way."

Shepard had a feeling that Kirrahe and Wiks were behind that. Kirrahe had promised his support no matter what the politicians said as a favour to him and Wiks views on the krogan were in the minority believing that they should not have a part in disrupting the natural cycle of life.

"What about the rachni?"

"I wouldn't believe it, but the rachni are helping us build the Crucible."

Shepard stared at him. "You're kidding?"

"Turns out they have a knack for weapons of mass destruction. In hindsight, I guess they'd know a thing or two about waging a galactic war."

"No problems with them, them?"

"Other than scaring the hell out of our engineers, no. Not a lot of small talk going on there."

That was a relief to hear and having the rachni on their side meant they were in a better position to fight against the Reapers. Plus from what he understood they were very skilled in creating weapons and ships at a very fast pace.

"What about Aria's mercenaries?" Shepard asked looking slightly concerned.

"Aria T'Lock… there's someone I never thought we'd be in bed with," said Hackett in disbelief. "The Blood Pack will be useful—and violent. Mostly vorcha, I hear. We'll put the Blue Suns to good us. Intel says Darner Vosque is bringing his men and that they're gunning for a fight. The Eclipse of providing troops and mechs. When we find a Reaper soft spotm they'll help us get it."

He then looked at Shepard impressively. "Don't want to know how you got Aria's cooperation, but whatever you did, it was worth it."

"Do you know how the other races are doing against the Reapers?" Shepard asked.

"Believe it or not, the turians and krogan are actually seem to be getting along. Urdnot Wrex has deployed troops and they're giving the Reapers a moment of pause. The salarians are still hanging on to Sur'Kesh, but the reapers are starting to bear down their necks, too."

"What about the asari?" Shepard asked.

"They have to be feeling the heat. The reapers are moving fast with the obvious intent of taking Thessia. Interestingly, the Reapers are leaving Parnack alone. It's the yahg homeworld."

"Can't say that I blame. Yahg have teeth."

"Well, if we lose this war, it might be them running the next cycle. It's easy to forget the Reapers don't destroy every species," Hackett pointed out.

Shepard nodded. "Just the ones who can threaten them."

Clearly only the Council races were actually still in the game. Granted the humans might have lost their homeworld and most of their colonies, but it was then that will organising the Allied forces and creating the Crucible.

"What happened to the batarians?" Shepard asked.

"Never stood a chance. Hit by the Reapers straight out of the gate. And without any allies the call upon… I think the batarians are history."

Shepard had to admit that he had several mixed feelings about that. He had seen their homeworld and knew that the common folk was still putting up a bit of a fight. On the other hand, he could hardly forgive them after all the trouble they had caught Shepard in the past.

"Any word on the volus or elcor?" Shepard asked.

"The turians and krogan are sending forces to the volus homeworld, Irune. It might not be enough, but at least they've got Reaper forces bogged down in a nasty ground war. As for elcor, they're still in the fight, though our projections show the Reapers encroaching on their territory soon."

Shepard knew the volus did not have the strongest military in the galaxy so it came to no surprise that they were calling upon aid from the turians and krogan. Elcor had a much stronger military, but he had never seen it in action and they can't see how the elcor could fight when they can hold a handgun due to the way they move.

"You know anything about the hanar and drell?" Shepard asked.

"Their luck is holding. For now, the Reapers have avoided a direct invasion of that sector. Though we've heard drell wetwork teams are mobilising fast to shore up their border with the salarians."

"I know a drell. The Reapers don't want to tangle with them."

Shepard suspected that after their failed invasion they were now giving the sector a wide berth and focusing their efforts on the other races. Plus the hanar have promised their help after Shepard took down the indoctrinated diplomat that almost gave the world the Reapers.

"Have we heard anything from the quarians or geth?" Shepard asked.

"Something might be brewing near the geth border, but our intel is sketchy. News is getting harder to come by as things get worse."

Shepard hadn't received any messages from Tali which was a bit concerning and he knew from personal experience that the Admiralty Board was making plans for war against the geth. Of course the geth were making preparations against the Reaper invasion with the last the Heretics destroyed, but he hadn't heard anything from Legion either.

"Nothing more, sir," said Shepard.

"Keep me posted. Hackett out."

* * *

Shepard made his way through the ship and learned that people were quite relieved to know that both Wrex and Victus were no longer on the ship. Plus they were amazed that the Reaper was destroyed by a giant thresher maw.

Traynor was now in the process of analysing the turian combat data. "The turians have given us top-level access to their combat data. Their ships are already moving in to help the Alliance fleet." She then looked at him in amazement. "You actually secured a krogan-turian alliance. It's one thing to hear about Commander Shepard… It's another to see him in action."

Shepard got a message from Shiala from Zhu's Hope. She informed him that the Reapers had arrived, but they were able to hold them off due to colonists' connection to one another due to the influence under the Thorian. Thanks to this they were able to hold that the reapers long enough for evacuation and were now going to join the Allied forces.

* * *

On the bridge Joker and Garrus were throwing a few jokes at one another from their respected species. They start when they saw Shepard making his way towards them.

"Never thought I'd see the krogan and turians team up," said Joker turning to face him. "Even the Reapers have to be a little nervous about pissing them off."

"I'd say more than a little," said Garrus.

Shepard had to agree, but the cost had been pretty high. Joker could tell that Shepard was thinking about the cost. "I'm sorry about Mordin," he said.

"He was a good man," said Shepard.

"Yeah, he was always running those tests. One time he tagged me in the middle of the night to ask how many liberals humans had." He then raised his elbow. "And this bump on my elbow? He said it was just a mild bone deformation, but I'm pretty sure he stuck a probe in there."

"Glad it was just the elbow," Shepard joked.

"I always thought he was crazy," said Garrus. "Useful, but crazy. Then he gives up his own life…"

"To save the krogan. Doesn't do much to dispel the crazy theory, huh?" said Joker.

"I guess not," Garrus laughed. "But he was one of ours."

"So now that we've got the krogan and turians… what now?"

"The krogan help us turn the tide on Palaven. They can shoot at something useful for a change."

"Dig until we had daylight, huh? Works for me."

Shepard and Garrus made their way along the ship. "So how does it feel, knowing krogan will sing your name until the end of time?" Garrus asked. "I'd think it would be an honour."

"There's another misery in this universe. It's nice to see something go right for a change," said Shepard.

Garrus nodded. "Can't say I've ever witnessed history in the making like this. Well, except for Sovereign attacking the Citadel. And then there was the Collector Base. But…" Garrus then smiled. "This one felt good. And let's hope Wrex keeps running the show on Tuchanka. Maybe we should hire a food-taster for him. Imagine the carnage of someone like that brother of his, Wreav, took over."

"It could happen," Shepard agreed.

"I know. It's a chance we have to take, but I have to say, if it wasn't for my own world that needed the help… I might've taken that salarian deal."

"I could never bring myself to do that, no matter what I was offered."

"I am your restraint, Shepard. It's nice when we can save the galaxy without destroying another race along the way."

"Let's hope our luck holds."

* * *

In her room Glyph was informing Liara of the condition of the Reaper on Tuchanka and he informed her that it was impossible to tell since it was completely inert and the only way for them to know is to send teams to investigate. Liara quickly forbid it and informed the krogan to stay away.

Liara was quite impressed by Bakara and commented that she was like the most capable matriarch she met. She did spill some concerns about the krogan, fearing that Wrex wouldn't be able to keep them in check.

Shepard then found EDI in the AI Core and appear to be uploading some new data into her blue box.

"What are you up to now?" he asked.

"I am uploading data on the destroyed Reaper to the turians," she said. "They are investigating possible Reaper structural weakness. Our data says Reaper capital ships such as Sovereign I unique design; however, smaller Reaper destroyer's bear similarities."

Shepard blinked. "That one was small?"

"Relatively, yes. Ground attack ships are only 160 metres in height. Sovereign was approximately two kilometres."

"Well, keep talking to the turians. If there's a chink in the Reaper's armour, we all need to know it."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the engineering deck and found Donnelly talking to Daniels. He was commenting how sexy the asari were a bit more ample and wondered if they kept growing much to Daniel's annoyance. He then said that he liked to spend his retirement days in an asari retirement home.

Shepard shook his head and made his way to Adams to see whether they had finally installed the thermal pipe.

"Commander, good news on the installation of that thermal pipe you got us," he said.

"It went right brilliant," said Donnelly. "Much better than we'd expected."

"I told you it would," said Daniels.

"It gets better," said Adams. "While interfacing through our eezo capacitors, our Ms. Daniels had an epiphany."

"I wouldn't go that far," said Daniels blushing slightly.

"She and Donnelly deduced some theoretical improvements to our capacity design," Adams continued. "EDI and I ran with it, and documented our conclusions. Our core is too compact to apply our theories, but it could help the Crucible engineers. Give the word, and I'll send the clans their way."

"Do it," Shepard ordered.

"Aye, aye."

"Well done, everyone," Shepard smiled.

* * *

Javik was washing his hands in the basin and noted his presence. "Commander."

"You settling in, Javik?" Shepard asked.

"I believe some of the crew wishes to be my friend," he said washing his hands. "That is not my purpose here. Also, I find I need to wash my hands. The residue on this ship is strong."

"How so?" Shepard asked.

"I have been exploring," he said as he walked up and down. "There are traces of those who lived on the Normandy before. I detected a human female. Her genetic structure was unnatural, as if it was artificially created."

"Sounds like Miranda."

"And a drell. There was… illness in him."

"Thane."

"And the krogan we met, who lived in these quarters. He was undergoing a… metamorphosis. His memories were confused… not organic to his mind. There was great confusion and turmoil."

Shepard was quite impressed. "I still can't wrap my head around that—reading information like you do."

"For my people, it was as natural as breathing."

"Evolution's an amazing force," Shepard noted.

"Our scientists believed it was the only force in the galaxy that mattered. They called it the 'cosmic imperative.' The strong flourished. The weak perished. The governments of your cycle seemed concerned with ensuring the survival of all."

Shepard had a feeling that Charles Darwin would argue with Javik, his theories were that revolution happened to survival of the fittest. Those that adapted to their surroundings so they could flourish whether they were strong or weak.

"Once this imperative just your scientists' opinion, or did they prove something we don't know?" Shepard asked.

"The universe had already proven it. They only had to look around."

Shepard crossed his arms. "And so what exactly?"

"Extinction is the rule of law in the cosmos, the natural order of things. The weakest species are doomed."

"It's the duty of the strong to protect the weak," said Shepard. "Otherwise we'd have anarchy."

"But those who have nothing to offer would be eliminated," Javik counted.

"So conflict should be a way of life?"

"Evolution demands it. The strong grow stronger by dominating the weak. It is for the greater good of all. Though I do not think your asari approves of my beliefs."

"Liara? I think she had a different idea about what the Protheans were like," said Shepard honestly.

"We are all a product of our time. Had I been born in this cycle, perhaps I would be the noble scholar she wishes me to be," he said as he washed his hands again.

Shepard found that hard to believe. "You think you'd like that? It's a whole different line of work."

"I wouldn't know. Living a life of constant war, taking life in every battle…"

Shepard noted his dilemma. "I see how it could be tough to see outside the box."

"It is the only 'box' I have known." He then turned to face Shepard again. "It shapes me. As stone is shaped by the one who carved it. The stone has no choice in the form it will take." He then looked at his memory shard. "You and I, Commander… war is our sculptor. And we are prisoners to its design."

"Maybe not much longer. We win this, and we'll both be set free."

"I want to thank you, Commander. I have seen the death of a Reaper. It has been a long time."

"Let's hope it's the first of many."

"Yes. A difficult fight remains. Though I would have accepted the salarian deal and not told the krogan. Morality and friendship do not matter now. Your allies are simply resources to use against the Reapers."

Shepard, however, was thinking of a long-term than the immediate threat of the Reapers. If they did win then they would need to keep the peace and strengthen their military, because he had a strong feeling that it would be quite diminished after the war.

* * *

Allers meanwhile was wondering how to put the genophage cure into her next segment. "Genophage cure, huh? This beats the hell out of reporting on the Milgrom City Council," she said.

"I don't think I've heard of Milgrom," said Traynor over the comm. "What planet is that again?"

"Bekenstein. It's right next door to the Citadel. I'm a colony kid." She then looked up and saw Shepard and immediately got her camera ready. "Commander? Got a minute?"

"What do you want to know?" Shepard asked.

Allers activated her camera and raised her omni-tool to her mouth. "You've just implemented a cure for the genophage. Millions of krogan will start fighting the Reapers. What do you say to people who think humanity is starting another Rachni War and Krogan Rebellions?"

"It's easy to remember the worst of krogan history, but you also need to remember the best," said Shepard.

"Meaning?"

"The krogans were heroes once, and they want to be heroes again. We're giving them that chance."

"Are you aware that Clan Urdnot is already petitioning the Council for an embassy and the rights to a colony world?"

"The krogan are coming to the aid of a Council homeworld. That's more than a lot of species can say. I help them get the genophage cure. Anything more is between the Council and the krogan."

Allers then turned to her. "There it is, straight from Commander Shepard. Until tomorrow, this is Diana Allers. Goodnight and stay strong." She then switched off the camera and looked back at Shepard. "Okay. I'll cut that together with the rest of the segment and send it to command approval."

James was still getting over what happened on Tuchanka and was utterly bewildered when he discovered that the Reaper there was one of the small ones. Shepard knew that the capital ships were a lot bigger and a lot more dangerous than taking them down was a lot harder.

He knew that researchers were still trying to find any weaknesses in the capital ships armour. The problem was the only capital ship that had been destroyed was of and at the time its shields were linked to Saren as it took control over it. The shields have been severed the moment Shepard had destroyed Saren and even still took the entire Fifth Fleet to destroy it. Their odds weren't exactly good.

* * *

When Shepard got back to the CIC he set a course for Noveria, because the alliance had discovered a Cerberus fighter base upon the planet. The planet was also in the centre of the system that was in between human space and salarian which meant it was a key player in the war.

Shepard had been at the planet only once and it wasn't his most favoured destination. The last time he was there he was attacked by rachni, geth and asair commandos and it was the place where Liara's mother had been killed.

Shepard was alongside Garrus, EDI and James in the shuttle as they made their way down to the planet surface towards the flight base. Hackett then soon contacted them to give them the briefing.

"Commander, the enemy has a strategic advantage in this sector, thanks to the fighter squadron facility you're about to attack," he said. "We want to size it, but their air defences are too strong for our frontal assault. Losses would be too cost-prohibitive."

"How do you want me to handle this?" Shepard asked.

"Go in the back, bring down their defences so we can send in the troops. Good luck, Commander."

Hackett then disappeared from the monitor.

"I have visual contact. There's a small platform above the main landing pad," said Cortez and looked back at him. "I can drop you there, but it's gotta be now."

Shepard nodded. "Let's do it."

* * *

They soon reached the fighter base and Cortez brought the shuttle close it towards the platform he mentioned earlier. When the shuttle bay doors opened Shepard and the others jumped out and landed on the platform and were instantly attack by Cerberus forces.

"Commander, you'll have to find the command centre to take down their defences," said Cortez over the radio as he guided the shuttle away from the landing pad.

"Keep an eye out for the command centre," said Shepard as he shot a Centurion.

They nodded and began to make their way through the landing pad which was covered with Cerberus forces. The plus side of this that they were unable to launch any fight into the sky to chase after Cortez, but the men they had a serious fire fight on their hands.

Fortunately the landing pad had a lot of cover and after they took out the Cerberus forces of the railings above them they began to press their advantage. Shepard had activated his cloak so he could take them out from behind giving the rest of his team the advantage of the chaos.

* * *

Once they clear the landing pad they made their way into the facility and was again engaged by Cerberus forces. The combined spaces and a lack of cover did make it difficult, but Cerberus was in the same boat. They fought their way down through the control centre and wiped out all Cerberus forces in the vicinity.

"Welcome committee is down for the count, Commander," said James.

"Looks like we found the main control centre," said Shepard noticing the computer consoles.

As they started to look around Shepard noted some heating unit schematics and remembered that a salarian on the Citadel was looking for something like this to help preserve their eggs.

"Advanced heating unit stabilisers?" he said as he downloaded a copy onto his omni-tool. "I guess it's called enough here…"

It in take them long to find a security console, but it was encrypted and hacking it would be a challenge.

"Damn it," Shepard cursed. "This'll take a while."

"Commander, you've got enemies inbound, and we can't wait," said Cortez over the radio. "Someone's gotta get those defences down ASAP."

Shepard then turned to EDI. "EDI, front and centre."

"As you command," she said as approached this console.

"Be ready, Commander. You're gonna get swarmed," Cortez warned. "Commander, I've been flushed from cover. Retreating to minimal safe distance."

"No problem. Cortez, get out of there," Shepard ordered as he, Garrus and James took positions behind the consoles.

"We'll wait for your all-clear, then relay to strike force."

EDI then began to hack into the security console and at what alarms were sounded and seconds later Cerberus forces appeared and started shooting at them. To make matters worse Shepard was no longer able to contact Cortez.

"Outside communications are no longer possible, Shepard," said EDI.

"Just bring down their defences. We'll worry about that later," said Shepard as he shot between the visor of a Guardian.

The Cerberus forces were trying to use a pincer movement attacking from three different locations, but the three of them were guarding each and every entrance. Shepard knew they didn't had to wait they just needed to hold them off long enough for EDI to deactivate the security protocols unfortunately that had its own set of problems.

"Shepard, it appears that shutdown requires a synchronous command," said EDI.

Shepard nodded and made his way to the console on EDI's left. At the same time the two of them switched several switches to deactivate the defence systems. Unfortunately, that gave them a new problem.

"Cerberus is applying manual defences to the landing pad, Shepard," said EDI.

"Then that's where we need to go."

* * *

They made their way onto the landing pad and found that the Cerberus engineer had already set up turrets. Garrus was able to disrupt their shields and Shepard took the opportunity to hack into the system and cause the turret to fire upon their owners.

He also ordered for James and EDI to spread out to cover more ground than to disrupt the enemy movements. The tactic was working and soon the landing pad was clear.

"Commander, Cortez here," said Cortez with his voice cracking through the static. "I'm trying to break through the interference."

"Cortez, I read you. Come in," said Shepard reaching for his radio.

"There you are, Commader," said Cortez finally breaking through the static. "How to get through the interference. Area clear. Signalling the strike force—Wait, scans picked up something coming your way."

They looked up and saw something heading straight towards a landing pad and they realise what it was instantly.

"Atlas!" James yelled.

"Give it everything you've got!" Shepard yelled as they fired upon the Atlas.

The Atlas landed in front of them with a massive thud and soon began to engage them. Shepard had both Garrus and EDI to overload its shields so as he and James could deal some damage against its hard armour.

Even without its shields the Atlas was quite tough and so Shepard ordered James to concentrate fire on the joints which was a weak point in any armour. They have the advantage of movement since the Atlas was quite slow in moving, but it made up and firepower.

It took some effort but finally they were able to annihilate the Atlas leaving the landing pad completely clear.

"Take that, asshole!" James yelled triumphantly.

"Anyone wounded?" Shepard asked.

"Negative, Shepard," said EDI.

"Scans clear, Commander," said Cortez over the radio. "The strike force is inbound and will assume control of the station."

Shepard nodded. "Copy that, Lieutenant."

"Coming into pick you up," said Cortez as the shuttle came into view.

* * *

On the Citadel, Rick and Rose were making their way to the executor's office after getting a message from the Salarian Councillor.

"I hope that this is just a big misunderstanding," said Rose nervously.

"I'm afraid there's little chance of that, especially during war time," said Rick. "It's obvious that Udina is moving large sums of money, but then being transferred to either the Crucible project for the Alliance."

"You don't think that Cerberus is involved?" Rose asked.

"Udina was concerned that taken control of the fighter base might provoke Cerberus in some way," Rick admitted. "It is starting to look like that he is becoming a Cerberus sympathiser and that is dangerous."

"I just don't like this going behind people's backs," said Rose.

"Trust me this happens all the time in politics," said Rick. "Politicians have their own way of fighting, but sadly they don't listen to the military until we are actually at war."

"You mean if they listen to Shepard's claims then we wouldn't be in this mess?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, with that being said it is hard to be prepared for a force like the Reapers. I only hope that is not too late."


	23. The Cerberus Coup

Shepard returned to the Normandy where Hackett was giving debriefing on by hologram.

"This was a major victory, Commander," he said. "A crippling blow to Cerberus operations in this sector. Now all we have to do is maintain control of the facility."

"Cerberus won't make that easy," said Shepard.

"And we won't make it easy on them. Thanks to you, we can use their own defences against them. Tell your teen they did good, Commander. You should be proud."

"Thank you, sir."

"That's all. Hackett out."

* * *

Shepard ran through the numbers of their military strength and it showed that they have improved immensely, but they were still lacking a major victory. On the plus side the turians help had improved the construction of the Crucible to 42 percent.

"Cerberus seemed popular for a while," said Private Westmoreland as Shepard made his way through the security door. "They were fighting the Collectors while the Council sat and watched."

"And now they're killing civilians and attacking our allies," said Private Campbell.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the shuttle bay he overheard a conversation between Donnelly and Daniels as he walked through the corridors. Donnelly was going to invite Liara and Traynor to a game of strip poker and when asked by Daniels whether he was going to invite Allers, he said he didn't want her to bring any cameras to the table. Daniel was then commented that he just didn't want to people to know that he was terrible at poker and lost all dignity.

Shepard shook his head and made his way over to Cortez, who was doing some repairs on the shuttle.

"The last mission on Noveria shows why I love the Kodiak," he said.

"All you did was drop us off and bugger out," James noted. "How are you proud of that?"

"I seem to remember being shot in the whole time, and everyone coming back in one piece, Mr. Vega."

"Yeah. Next time park it and come join the party, Esteban."

* * *

Shepard decided to return to the CIC for some normality as he guided the ship across the galaxy. Shepard set a cause to the Aethon Cluster and made his way to Irune. Shepard remembered was Hackett had mentioned about the situation on Irune and how there was a nasty ground war waging on.

Despite this they managed to navigate their way through the battlefields towards the planet's capital Lenos and were given the Book of Plenix. With any luck this book might be able to assist with the financial problems within the Citadel.

Shepard also made a stop at Cherk Sab and they were able to rescue a volus fabrication unit. No doubt they could help assist with construction of Crucible. He then entered into the Nura system and approached the planet Oma Ker and were able to pick up some volus intelligence archives would no doubt come in handy.

He then ordered Joker to pilot the ship into the Satu Arrd system. From there they made their way to the planet Nalisin and were able to extract a volus engineer team and he knew instantly that it could assist with the construction of the Crucible.

They then entered into the Esori system and approached the planet Solus Paolis. After scanning the planet they found by a big stroke of luck a volus dreadnought called the Kwunu. Shepard dropped the engineering team and the fabrication unit there and even coordinates to the Crucible.

After creating a distraction that allowed them to escape they quickly made their way back through the mass relay.

* * *

Once they were certain that the Reapers hadn't followed them Shepard ordered a cause to the Citadel. Unfortunately, when they got there they discovered there was a major problem.

"Alliance control, this is the SSV Normandy, are we cleared to descend?" Joker asked.

Shepard approached Joker and he just shook his head at him indicating that he can't get through to the control tower. He then tried to contact them again. "Alliance control, this is Normandy, we're headed to Bay 1-4, Zakera Ward. Are we cleared to descend?"

There was no reply.

"What the hell's going on down there?" said Joker. "Even if there were a security malfunction, they'd have backups online. I've got a bad feeling here. Checking emergency channels."

Shepard watched as Joker switch channels hoping to find some answers.

"Hey! Yeah, this is Joker," he said apparently talking to someone on the other end of the radio. "Uh-huh. Yeah, no kidding." He then looked at Shepard. "Commander, there's a communication from Thane. He says it's important. Think you'll want to hear this."

"Put him through," Shepard ordered.

"Shepard. This Citadel is under attack," said Thane. "Cerberus troops are everywhere, and they're in control of the docks."

"Are you safe?"

"No. I had to invade their commandos at the hospital. I'm on the Presidium storefront."

"Did Ashley make it out?" Shepard asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"We got separated. She said she had to protect the Council. I'm going to C-Sec headquarters."

"Why C-Sec headquarters?"

"It's been compromised, and C-Sec's response depends on it," Thane explained. "As long as Cerberus is holding the headquarters, they have the station."

Shepard nodded and started to make his way down the corridor. "All right, Joker—get us away from the docks and close to C-Sec HQ. We'll deploy in the shuttle."

"Aye, aye, Commander," Joker nodded.

* * *

Moments later Shepard and his team when the shuttle were making their way through the Presidium. They could see that they must correct in saying that it was Cerberus attacking, because they saw Cerberus personnel shooting down civilians or engaging C-Sec officers in the streets.

Cortez skilfully navigated the shuttle through the back alleys to C-Sec HQ. Once there they saw C-Sec was trying to recapture it, but Cerberus was putting up quite a decent fight.

"Okay, people! Coming in hot!" Shepard yelled as they shuttle doors opened. "Get to cover!"

"On it!" Garrus yelled.

The moment they jumped out of the shuttle they went to the nearest cover and started to engage the Cerberus forces. They joined C-Sec in the battle, but they were seriously undermanned and Shepard could see that Bailey was injured unable to provide assistance.

"Diomedes team, we have hostiles at the perimeter!" said a Centurion.

The Cerberus engineer had already set up turrets so Shepard had Garrus disrupt its shields that he could take control over it. The turret began gunning down its own people which gave some breathing room to everyone else, even though it was temporarily.

Shepard ordered them to split into three groups to form a pincer movement to engage any Cerberus hostiles. The tactic was working very effectively and soon every Cerberus personnel was taken out.

"Shepard!" an injured Bailey yelled.

They quickly rushed over to Bailey, who looked as if he had taken a bullet to the chest. Fortunately, Liara was able to stabilise him with medi-gel.

"Shepard. I saw those Cerberus troopers on you. I thought you were done for," said Bailey.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"Getting my ass shot off to retake headquarters. Cerberus took it in the first push. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone in C-Sec's flying blind without the network," he said.

"How bad's the situation?" Garrus asked. "Do you know if the Councillors are alive?"

"They split up," said Bailey as Shepard helped hoist him to his feet. "I'll know more if I can access the terminal inside."

"Can you get is in?" Shepard asked.

Bailey nodded and moved painfully to the door controls. "I'll get to the door. If no one interrupts me with a bullet this time."

The door open and Shepard, his team and the surviving C-Sec officers went in first. They found the entire area clean with no sign of Cerberus. Bailey made his way to the computer terminal and Shepard ordered everyone to spread out and cover the corners so that they can get any nasty surprises.

"Here we go. C-Sec network access, courtesy of Cerberus," said Bailey has the access the terminal.

"How's that going to help?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus had control of the main channels, but I can set up a new one. Without it, our people have no plan no chance." As he accessed the terminal something came up that caught his eye. "Hello…"

"What have you got?" Shepard asked.

"A warning from Councillor Valen. He's supposed to be here with Major Ryder and Udina's assistant to meeting with the executor. 'Be on guard—the likelihood of betrayal from within is high…'" he read. He then looked up at Shepard. "Not a lot else. But if he's inside…"

"Why would they be meeting with the executor?" Shepard frowned.

"Usually it means someone big's about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus ties," Bailey assumed.

Garrus looked up. "The councillor mentioned Udina… but that's insane. Does he even have this kind of pull?"

"You know who'd have the answer to that? The council," said Bailey.

"One councillor's better than zero. Where am I headed?" Shepard asked.

"He could be in the executor's office. It's a rarely defensible position," Garrus offered. "With any luck Major Ryder and Miss Johnson will be with him."

"I'm on it," Shepard nodded and was about to move out.

"Just a sec…" said Bailey stopping him. He then linked his omni-tool with Shepard's. "There. Now we can talk by omni-tool. Go!"

Shepard nodded and reached for his radio. "Thane, did you hear all that?"

"Yes. I'm nearing the building, but running is difficult," said Thane, who sounded exhausted. "I'll try get to you."

Liara looked at Shepard. "Do you thing Major Ryder and Miss Johnson are all right?"

"Rick can handle himself in these situations and I'm sure Rose will follow his lead," said Shepard trying to convince himself more than anything.

* * *

The C-Sec officers stayed with Bailey to make sure that servicing retake the entrance. They didn't get far when they encountered Cerberus forces.

Fortunately they had their backs turned on them and Shepard and Garrus took out the first few with sniper rifles. Guardians then soon came down the stairs, but Liara quickly pulled away their shields using her biotics leaving them easy prey for James and Javik. An engineer was trying to set up a turret, but EDI used a tech burst to overload his shields and she quickly took him down with her pistol.

They made their way to the stairs and found that Cerberus troopers were now jumping down from the railings above. However, Shepard sorted them out by tossing a grenade over his head and seconds later they exploded taking them out.

"Troops in the lobby. They were dug in," Shepard noted.

"I can see more through the cameras," said Bailey. "They're all over the station."

As they made their way through the lobby they saw more dead C-Sec officers. However, unlike other one they had seen they had bullet in the head.

"Entry wounds in the back of the head," said Garrus examining the corpses. "Looks like a surprise, not an execution." He then looked at Shepard. "We've got hardcore traitors here."

Shepard nodded, because this was all too familiar. "Same as Mars. Cerberus sure likes sleeper agents."

They then came across a locked door, but Shepard was able to hack the control is and opened it. In the next room they found that the sprinkler system had been activated, no doubt caused due to the explosions and the charred walls.

They soon entered into what looked like the locker room and found Cerberus personnel inside. They hadn't seen them and Shepard decided the opportunity by activating his cloak. Carefully he made his way towards an engineer and then at the last second he plunged his omni-tool into his back.

That got their attention on the remaining Cerberus forces turned on them. Garrus took this moment of confusion and let everyone else inside and Cerberus was unprepared for such a surprise.

They found another dead C-Sec officer inside the showers in his underwear. Cerberus didn't even have the decency to drag him into the hall or allowed to put any clothes on.

"Cerberus. Didn't even drag him out into the hall," said Garrus furiously.

They made their way out of the locker room and then heard a voice on the opposite room. Carefully they leaned over the bloke and glass and so Cerberus engineer accessing the elevator controls.

"Elevator secure," said the engineer. "Starting scramble in ten, nine, eight…"

Shepard in allowed to finish the counter down and shot him in the head with a sniper rifle. Shepard then made his way to the elevator door controls to reverse what the engineer had done.

Without any second thoughts they entered the elevator and proceeded to the next floor.

"Any survivors in there?" Bailey asked.

"None yet," said Shepard.

"Damn it. Keep looking."

* * *

The elevator then stopped and the next floor they found themselves in some sort of corridor with the police related with C-Sec officers.

"Ridgefield? Lamout? You alive?" Garrus called down the corridor.

Liara turned on him. "Could you perhaps not alert everyone?"

"If gunfire doesn't put them on notice, I sure won't."

James looked at the bodies looking quite sick. "Man, what kind of effed-up ideology means you shoot cops? Is that a recruiting tool for these sickos?"

"An attack on the Citadel could be reframed as a human-supremacist political goal. C-Sec would easily be demonised. Their heavy turian membership and the Council's inaction in the face of Earth's Reaping means they can be classified as enemies," EDI explained.

"They're telling the guys to wreck at the Citadel for Earth's sake? That some twisted shit," said James in disbelief.

They pressed forward not encountering any Cerberus personnel and when they turn round the corner they saw two Cerberus troopers executing a C-Sec officer.

"You sure we had to do that?" One of them asked. "Without him, we'd never have gotten in."

"Direct orders. He stopped being useful," said the second.

Shepard didn't waste any time and let the others quickly eliminating the two soldiers. It now became clear there were indeed sleeper agents with in C-Sec and it was clear that they would eliminate any threats if they were no longer useful.

"We've got to be close now," said Shepard as the entered into the offices.

"Yeah, there's a stairwell further on. Executor's office is right above it," said Garrus. "Let's hope were not too late."

"Still no sign of the Major," said James looking quite concerned.

"Don't count him dead until you see his body," said Shepard.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion above them as the windows shattered and next second Cerberus forces jumped and began to engage them. They quickly ducked for cover and began to return fire.

Shepard and EDI perform some substance use by using their cloak and decoys to confuse the enemy. Liara and Javik were including their own bit of chaos with their biotics tossing Cerberus forces around. Garrus and James just kept on shooting at anything that was Cerberus armour until they were all dead.

* * *

They quickly ran up the stairs towards the executor's office. Not knowing what on the other side they took every precaution and Liara punch the door to open it. When the doors opened and they found the executor dead along with two salarian bodyguards.

Then Shepard noticed Rick and Rose on the floor, but they were moving. Rose was unconscious but breathing while Rick looked as if he had taken a blow to the head.

"Shepard," he said clutching his chest. "I'm I glad you're here."

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Some crazy guy with the sword and jumped us killed the executor and the councillor's bodyguards," Rick winced. "Next second there was an explosion and both me and Rose were knocked out."

"Where's the councillor?" Shepard asked.

"No clue."

"Damn it," Shepard cursed. He then activated his omni-tool. "Bailey, looks like they got the executor and two salarian bodyguards. Miss Johnson is not unconscious and Major Ryder got knocked around a bit. He has no idea where the councillor is."

"Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don't see the councillor's body don't count him out yet," said Bailey.

They began looking around for any trace of the councillor while Liara tended to both Rick and Rose. Shepard joined Garrus at the window and then they both saw a chair move on its own. Seconds later the councillor appeared out of nowhere, no doubt he cloak himself during the attack to get away.

"Found him," said Shepard informing Bailey. "He looks unharmed."

"Get him somewhere safe!" Bailey yelled.

They were about to make their way down the steps again, but then someone in black armour appeared right in front of the councillor. Shepard then noticed the man had a sword and realise that he was the assassin that attacked and nearly killed Rick.

Shepard then quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the glass and jump to the next floor. He quickly aimed at the assassin who jumped skilfully over the councillor and raised his hand which began to glow indicating that he had some sort of biotic equipment the likes of which Shepard had never seen.

"Don't even think about it," said Shepard.

"Shepard. He's going to kill us all," said the councillor.

"That remains to be seen."

"I mean Udina," said the councillor. "He stayed in a coup. He's got the other councillors now—to hand over to Cerberus."

Shepard kept moving around to make sure the assassin didn't get a clean shot at the councillor. Then the rest of his team emerged from the staircase and raise their weapons at the assassin.

"Six-on-one, pal," said Shepard. "It's over."

"No. Now it's fun," said the assassin with a sinister smile.

He looked as if he was about to fire his biotic blast, but then from out of nowhere Thane appeared aiming a pistol at his head. The assassin quickly spun to knock his hand away and soon the two of them were trading blows with one another.

With him now distracted Shepard gesturing to the councillor to get behind them and he didn't waste any time to follow the order. Shepard then turned his attention upon Thane and saw that his reflexes were bit more sluggish than usual.

The assassin managed to flip Thane over, but he quickly landed back onto his feet and fired his pistol. However, the assassin disappeared into thin air, no doubt he possessed a cloak as well, and all of them began to look around for him.

The assassin then reappeared and drew his sword no doubt hoping to catch Thane offguard. However, Thane sense his presence and fired his pistol at him and soon he began to run across the room to avoid the bullets.

The assassin then charged at him and raised his sword, but Thane blocked it with his pistol and ducked as the assassin performed another slash. He then kicked him in the chest and performed a spin kick against his face forcing him onto his knees. Thane then performed his own biotic blast pushing him backwards.

Thane picked up his pistol and aimed it at the assassin, but he quickly jumped back onto his feet. The two of them then ran towards one another and Thane kept on firing bullets at them. The assassin then fired a biotic burst, but Thane dodged it by jumping into the air and then slammed his fist right into the assassin's face.

But the assassin had plunged his sword right through Thane's chest making him drop his pistol. The assassin then withdrew his sword and Thane fell to the ground with blood seeping out of his body.

"Thane!" Shepard yelled.

The assassin could instantly tell that he would be unable to assassinate the councillor. Instead he made his way to the door and Shepard and his team fire at him, but he was able to avoid every single shot. Shepard ran after him, but then the assassin jumped over the ledge seconds later he emerged on top of a skycar and began to drive away.

Shepard automatically fired his pistol at him, but he was out of range. He then turned and saw Thane the assassin the doorway shooting at the assassin as well before he collapsed.

Shepard ran over to him. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"I have time. Catch him," said Thane.

"Shepard? What's going on up there?" Bailey asked.

"Thane needs medical help fast, and I need to take of an assassin."

"He must be going after the rest of the Council," Bailey concluded.

"Get the word out—Udina's trying to seize power. I've got to get to the councillors," he said as he approached the nearest skycar

"They're being taken to the shuttle pad on the Presidium. Start driving—I'll try to raise them on the comm."

Sadly the skycar could only hold four of them so Shepard decided to take Liara, Garrus and James. EDI and Javik could assist Rick and Bailey with securing the C-Sec. soon all four of them were inside the skycar and started to make their way to the councillors.

* * *

Shepard was driving the skycar and as they flew over the Presidium they saw that C-Sec was starting to push Cerberus back. No doubt with them controlling headquarters and communications back on they could now coordinate with one another and takedown Cerberus.

"I've got a fix on the Council's position. I'm sending it to your car," said Bailey.

"Good work, Bailey. We're almost there," said Shepard.

Then suddenly landing on hood was the assassin and Shepard in waste any time during his pistol and shooting at him. Unfortunately, he was too quick and climbed his way over the car towards the engines.

Shepard opened the door and leaned his torso out of the car and Liara quickly grabbed the wheel. He tried to shoot the assassin off, but he created a barrier that protected him and then plunged his sword into the engines.

Liara tried desperately to keep the car control, but the engines were now on fire and they were losing altitude. Shepard then saw another skycar appearing right next to them and when the doors open and he saw a woman wearing the same time the Cerberus armour the assassin was.

The assassin then jumped off their car into his and Shepard could see there were about to make a crash landing. He then returned the car and took the controls and then try to guide the card to the nearest suitable landing area.

They crash landed on the Presidium store front which was quite a nasty experience, but everyone else was pretty much alive. Sheppard then open the doors and got out rather wobbly.

"Shepard? My instruments say your car's stopped," said Bailey over the radio.

"I'm on foot now," said Shepard as they made their way through the storefront. "Any luck contacting the Council?"

"Negative—their guards are dead. But we've still got vital signs on the Council's transponders."

"Where are they going?"

"The shuttle pad above Shalmar Plaza. Udina's with them. If he can get them in range of the assassin, this is all over."

"On my way."

"Shepard you should know that Ashley is with the Council," said Rick.

"Can you reach her? Tell her what's going on?"

"No luck, every attempt I've been trying to reach is jammed. You know convincing her that Udina's with Cerberus is going to be quite difficult."

Shepard nodded. "I'll get her to see sense."

"Shepard, if she doesn't stand down you know what you have to do, right?"

Shepard knew what Rick was getting at. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Shepard continue to make his way through the storefront and then a Cerberus shuttle appeared. Cerberus troopers and started gunning down civilians and then they began to converge around Shepard. He then noticed leading them was a woman wearing a similar sort of armour like the assassin.

She had the same gauntlet as the assassin as well as a sword and was clearly a powerful biotic. She was also very agile which was proving as he kept on dodging every one of Shepard's bullets, plus she had on cloak.

She did attempt to slash him with her sword, but he blocked it with his omni-blade and quickly pulled out his pistol shooting her in the stomach. With her gone the other troopers is set quickly followed and they started making their way through the storefront.

Then Shepard noted a laser on his chest and realise that a nemesis was about to take a cheap shot at him. He quickly ducked behind cover and pulled out his sniper rifle and quickly shot. Garrus manager took out a second one before she got the chance to look through her scope.

* * *

They jumped to the parking lot and then heard a sound of gunfire as more phantoms and nemesis' appeared and started gunning down civilians. As they shoot the phantoms they appear to produce some sort of shield them from the palm of their hands that caused the bullets to bounds off them.

"The shield-like effect from their palms is giving our bazaar dark energy reading," Liara noted.

"You want me to hack a hand off for you, doc?" James asked.

"The Council needs us. Run."

The fight in the parking lot was bloodied as Cerberus forces attempted to prevent them from advancing. Shepard knew they didn't have much time, because every second they waste here gave another second to the assassins who killed the Council.

Shepard had Liara to create a singularity that caused most of the forces to be lifted up into the air and James began shooting them down. Shepard tossed several grenades causing bit of chaos that caused them to fall into the sites of Garrus' sniper rifle.

They kept on advancing despite Cerberus's best attempts and soon they were all wiped out. Unfortunately, when they were making their way to the entrance way into Shalmar Plaza the door closed behind them.

"They sealed it behind them," Garrus cursed.

"They we'll have to find a way around," said Shepard.

* * *

The only way to Shalmar Plaza was through the maintenance shafts. It took some doing, but they were finally able to navigate their way into Shalmar Plaza. However, they were soon blocked by Atlas which was no doubt sent to prevent them from stopping the assassination.

"I'm at Shalmar Plaza," said Shepard contacted Bailey. "Where's the Council?"

"In an elevator. They're trying to get to the shuttle dock," said Bailey as Shepard and his team engaged the Atlas. "Someone's following them. Someone with the sword?"

"Great."

"We're scrambling forces to them now, but I doubt they'll be able to reach in time," said Rick. "I'm sorry Shepard, but it looks like it's down to you to stop the assassination."

"Wonderful."

Now they would only engaging the Atlas, but engineers as well. Shepard managed to shot the turret on the back of an engineer causing a small explosion that killed him. They then turned their attention upon the Atlas and finally were able to bring it down.

"Got a ride for you, Shepard," said Bailey. "Grab an elevator!"

Cerberus has sent troopers to stop them, but under their combined firepower they were nothing more than an annoyance.

* * *

They quickly made their way to the elevators and saw the assassin along with several phantoms entering the elevator. Unfortunately, the door closed before they had a chance to stop them, but James was able to pry open the elevator doors and there below them was an elevator.

They jumped onto its roof after making sure the coast was clear and Shepard had a feeling that this was the ride Bailey mentioned.

"Okay, I'm in the shaft," said Shepard contacted Bailey.

"Hang on, this'll be a fast climb," said Bailey.

The elevator jerked and started to ascend upwards and slowly began to pick up speed.

"Tell me that assassin hasn't reach the Council."

"He's trying, but I'm making it elevator stop on every floor."

"Nice." Shepard smiled.

It certainly didn't take them long to catch up with the assassin's elevator.

"I found our friend."

"Kill his elevator! There's a power conduit beneath it!"

Shepard looked up and saw the power conduit beneath the elevator and quickly took them out with his right foot. Almost immediately the elevator stopped and they zoomed past it.

"Going down!" James smiled.

"Incoming phantoms!" said Bailey.

Suddenly an elevator appeared right next to them and phantoms began to exit from the shaft to the top of the elevator. However, before they got the chance to jump onto the bed as Shepard took out the power conduit like he did in the previous one and they soon vanished from sight.

"There we go!" Garrus yelled.

"Shepard! Bad news," said Bailey.

"Is there any other kind?" Shepard groaned.

"That hit man jumped onto another elevator, and he's overridden my controls. He's on his way up. I can't stop them."

"I'll handle it."

"Here they come!" Garrus yelled.

The assassin's elevator then zoomed past them and surplus forces began to shoot at them from above. Shepard quickly took out the power conduits and like before they disappeared.

No sooner have they dealt with them than the Council's elevator appeared.

"Shepard?" Bailey called.

"I see them," said Shepard as they do elevators appear side-by-side. He then looked at his team. "Jump!"

Inside the elevator the Council and Ashley was heard above them and naturally assume that it was Cerberus forces.

"What was that?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"Gunmen. Get down," said Ashley join her pistol.

Shepard was about to open the maintenance shafts when a bullet missed them by inches. It soon occurred to him that Ashley believe they were Cerberus enforces. He quickly rolled to avoid getting his head blown off.

Inside the elevator Udina activated the controls to stop it and soon the doors opened.

"Go!" Ashley ordered the Council.

They all watched as the elevator and Ashley got a glimpse of the maintenance shafts been removed. They rushed towards the shuttle dock to board a shuttle, found the shuttle that was provided was completely wrecked.

"Damn it, Cerberus hit the shuttle!" Ashley cursed. "Everyone back to the elevator!"

She then turned and saw Shepard and his team are merging from the entrance and shut the doors behind them. They shorted out the controls to prevent anyone from operating them and aimed their weapons at Udina.

Ashley quickly raised her pistol. "Shepard?"

"Shepard's blocking our escape! He's with Cerberus!" said Udina.

"Everybody hang on!" Ashley yelled and looked at Shepard. "Shepard, what's happening here?"

"You know me better than this, Ash," said Shepard calmly.

"I knew the old Shepard—before Cerberus. Right now, I'm not sure who I'm dealing with," she said showing no intention of lowering her pistol.

Shepard looked at the others and gestured for them to lower their weapons. He then turned and looked at Ashley. "We don't have time to negotiate. You've been fooled, all of you. Udina's behind this attack. The salarian councillor confirmed it."

The councillors looked at Udina, who was trying desperately to make Shepard the villain. "Please. You have no proof. You never do."

"There were Cerberus soldiers in the elevator shaft behind us," said Shepard firmly. "If you open that door, they'll kill you all."

"We've mistrusted Shepard before… and it did not help us," the Asari Councillor pointed out.

"We don't have time to debate this! We're dead if we stay out here. I'm overlying the lock," said Udina making his way to a terminal.

Shepard moved to stop Udina before he could open the door, but Ashley blocked him. The both of them looked at each other's eyes and Shepard could see that Ashley was conflicted.

"I'm gonna regret this," she said.

She then lowered her pistol and looked towards Udina.

"No, you're not," said Shepard looking slightly relieved.

Ashley sighed and nodded. "All right, Skipper." She then made her way towards Udina and raised her pistol at him. "Udina, step back from the console."

"To hell with this!" said Udina and operated the console.

The Asari Councillor approached him to stop him, but then he pushed our way knocking her to the floor. He then pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.

"Gun!" Ashley yelled.

Shepard quickly aimed at Udina and fired shooting him right through his chest. The Turian Councillor helped the Asari Councillor back onto her feet.

"Get the Council back and cover that door!" Shepard ordered.

However, before they got the chance to do that they saw someone trying to cut their way through the door.

"The door!" the Turian Councillor yelled.

They all get the guns ready expecting Cerberus to emerge from behind them, but when they opened they saw Bailey and some C-Sec officers and surprisingly Rick.

"Rick? Bailey?" Shepard stared.

"Made in a spat as we could, Shepard," said Bailey. He then noticed the debt Counsellor's body. "Looks like you, uh… took care of things."

Rick noticed Ashley standing next to him. "Without killing anyone else," he noted.

The Asari Councillor looked confused and looked at Shepard. "Something's not right. You said Cerberus was targeting us—where did their soldiers go?"

"Cerberus was right here, but they beat feet into the keeper tunnels when they figured out we were coming," Bailey explained.

"Apparently they were waiting for someone to open the doors," said Rick.

"Sorry, Councillor. I'll say plain: Shepard just saved a lot of you."

The Turian Councillor approached Shepard. "Then you have saved my life twice now, Shepard. I owe you will be personal debt and one on behalf of Palaven."

"You don't owe me anything, Councillor. Times like this, we all stand together," said Shepard.

"Commander. You have any idea why the Illusive Man would do this?"

"No. I don't." The Councillor looked deeply troubled by this. "But I plan to find out."

The Councillor nodded.

"All right people. Principles are evacuated, we got a tunnel and a million more places to secure. Move it!" Bailey ordered as they all made their way back to the elevator.

Shepard was very troubled by this recent attack on Cerberus wondered why they would attack the Citadel. Either they wanted to gain control over all military power within the galaxy or they were indeed working for the Reapers as an effective way to wipe out the government. However, Shepard had a feeling that their true motive was going a far deeper than seizing power.

* * *

The assassin had managed to escape the Citadel by hijacking a turian frigate. Once he was safely away from the Citadel he contacted the Illusive Man.

"Yes," he said.

"Things didn't go as planned," said the assassin. "The Council's still in control of the Citadel, and Udina's dead."

"Udina was expendable," said the Illusive Man as he smoked a cigarette.

"Now what?"

"There are other plans in motion. I'll fill you in when you return. I'm surprised you let Shepard get the better of you, Leng."

Leng looked furious. "It won't happen again."

The Illusive Man didn't looked convinced. "Hmm. We'll see."


	24. Citadel Aftermatch

Shepard was now standing in Bailey's office with Bailey. It took several hours but they were eventually able to clean out the rest of the Cerberus forces, though the Presidium had seen better days.

"We looked over every centimetre of those tunnels, Shepard. You're Cerberus pal is made of smoke and mirrors," said Bailey.

Shepard had a feeling he'll be seeing him again. "He likes to fight. He'll show up again."

"Pardon me if I'm not reassured by that," said Bailey. "We can't even get an ID on him. He released a VI into the Citadel's system that eased footage of him wherever he went. I guess he didn't trust that Udina's plan would come together. That reminds me—we got your friend Thane to Huerta Memorial. He's in for surgery. Apparently, uh… there's complications."

"Do you think he'll make it?" Shepard asked.

"I caught that they didn't have much drell blood on the Citadel. I notified his next of kin, his son, Kolyat? He was the right blood type, but I don't know if he made it in time. We're pretty sure the route to the hospital is safe from Cerberus. If you want to see him… I'd go now."

"I'll get on it," said Shepard.

"Oh, and you can tell him the salarian Councillor says he's a hero. Just to… I don't know, make things easier for him."

Shepard made his way through the Embassy and he heard an asari strategist having problems with predicting the Reapers movements. She asked if they had any fragments of Sovereignty or Reaper code she could analyse.

* * *

Shepard soon entered into the hospital and found the place littered with patients on the floors. It was clear that the Reapers progress of the galaxy was increasing by the day.

He also heard an asari consultant mentioning they were low on medi-gel and synthetic blood plus they didn't have enough volunteers. She wondered if they could get their hands on the Rings of Alune an artefact from the Silean Nebula. She said getting their hands on the artefact would get more asari support for the hospitals.

Shepard made his way through the hospital corridors to find Thane, but he had no luck. A doctor notice that he was having troubles and approached him.

"Can I hope you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a drell named Thane Krios," said Shepard.

The doctor looked through the patient list. "Well, we have a drell, but not under that name."

Shepard forgotten that Thane was under an assumed name to prevent any of his enemies to assassinate him. "He was injured. Stab wound. He's a regular patient."

"It's all right, it's all right. I see," said the doctor calmly. He then started a guide Shepard down through the corridors. "The doctors were able to repair a lot of the trauma. However, mister… um, Krois is in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. At its worst, Kepral's Syndrome interferes with his blood's ability to carry oxygen. And he lost a lot. Now, they've given him transfusions, but frankly, there was a very limited supply of drell blood on Citadel."

"I'll get more. Give me his blood type."

The doctor gave him an apologetic look. "That's not going to work. Only one other drell on the station is a match, and that drell is with him now. We did all we could to help him through surgery, but his body can't replace lost blood with new cells. Too much shock."

They soon stopped at the hospital room where Shepard assumed was where Thane was located.

"His son, Kolyat… he's in there saying his goodbyes. You might want to save yours."

Shepard knew it was bad, but he didn't know how bad it was. Once the doctor left he made his way into the room and found Kolyat standing over his father's bed, who was looking quite weak.

The young drell turned to face him. "Command Shepard. My father mentioned you were no longer incarcerated. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood and… well…" He then looked to his father. "He asked me to remove his oxygen mask so he could be comfortable. I don't think it will be very long."

"Your father helped me save a lot of lives. I'd like to be," said Shepard.

Kolyat nodded. "Of course."

Shepard then made his way over to Thane and saw his friend looking at him weakly. "Commander, I'm afraid I won't be joining you again," he said wincing at the pain.

Shepard gave him a small smile. "You've done more than enough, Thane."

Thane smiled back at him. "That assassin should be embarrassed. A terminally ill drell managed to stop him from reaching his target."

"I'll pass the word along," Shepard assured.

"There is something I must do before it gets worse. I must—" He then winced in pain and coughed spilling a bit of blood. Once he stopped coughing he tried to relax the best he could. "Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable deaths, I ask forgiveness. Kalahira, whose ways wear down stone and sand—" He then coughed the hard again.

"Kalahira, wash the sins from this one and set him on the distant shore of the internal spirit," Kolyat finished as he too prayed.

Thane managed to stop coughing and looked at his son with admiration. "Kolyat… you speak as the priests do. You have been spending time with them."

Kolyat nodded and soon joined Shepard on the other side of the bed. He then held out a prayer book. "I bought a prayer book, Commander, would you care to join me?" he asked.

Shepard could tell that this would mean a lot to Thane and nodded.

"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness, and contention," said Kolyat as he read the passage he had selected.

Shepard then looked over his shoulder and began to read from the book. "Guide this one to where the traveller never tires, the lover never leaves, the hunger never starves." He then looked back at Thane before continuing. "Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me."

Thane smiled and turned to face the window which overlooks the Presidium which even despite the damage was quite beautiful. He then led a single gust of breath and Shepard knew that he had lost another friend to this war.

He leaned over and closed Thane's eyes so that it made it look as if he was sleeping. He then turned to Kolyat slightly confused. "Kolyat? There's something I don't understand. His last moments with those of a hero. Why pray for salvation?"

Kolyat turned to face him. "The prayer was not for him, Commander. He has already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you."

Shepard was quite stunned by this and turned to look at Thane. In his last moments Thane had not just helped protect the Citadel, but he made sure that Shepard would be forgiven when he died.

"Goodbye, Thane. You won't be alone long," said Shepard.

Shepard stayed for a few more minutes until the doctors took Thane's body away and Kolyat said his goodbyes before he went to sort out the funeral arrangements for his father. First Kaidan, then Mordin and now Thane, Shepard began to wonder how many more friends he would lose in this war.

* * *

When Shepard left the hospital room he saw two doctors arguing.

"Who are we to choose who lives or dies?" said the salarian physician. "That's not what we do. We help our patients—all of them."

"That's a nice sentiment, but it won't help when we ran out of supplies," said the human female. "I've seen this happen in combat before. And we will run out of supplies. Have you seen the projections of the administration centre made?"

"I have," the salarian nodded. "The situation is going to get worse. What's your point?"

"We can't deny the facts: if we prioritise them, some of our patients are in much better position to survive," she said. "If we take care of them first and ration our supplies, we can save some now… and enable ourselves to save more later."

"We cannot do that!" said the salarain firmly. "We swore an oath: to help the sick, regardless of their economic situation or their places in society. Who are we to choose who lives or dies? That's not what we do. We help our patients—all of them."

Shepard then took that moment to step forward. "We're fighting now to protect the people you're talking about," he said. "If you let these people die, that fight is for nothing."

"It's not that simple!" said the human physician. "If we aren't careful about this now, we'll end up losing everyone!"

"Then we'll find a way," said the salarian. "Look, we have more… fortunate patients, right?"

"Yes. And I hate to say it, but the fortunate ones have far better survival odds," she admitted.

"And more credits. So we ask them for… donations. To get more supplies. For those without credits."

The human physician stared at him. "What? Are you saying what I think you're saying? That's…" She stopped and started to think. "You know, actually, that might work…"

Happy with that Shepard started to make his way through the hospital and overheard a salarain Dr commenting about a turian general who had been poisoned by Cerberus. Apparently a phantom managed to stab him and the blade was covered in poison and they can't identify the toxin.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the Presidium and overheard an asari scientist mentioning the Hesperia Period statues had very accurate Prothean inscriptions on them. Sadly the Athena Nebula was under Reaper control and they weren't able to send the survey team to study.

Shepard then made his way to the bank and gave the volus accountant the Book of Plenix. The accountant was immensely relieved and said this should help the war effort immeasurably.

Shepard then saw a volus banker arguing with a salarain clients, who apparently was about to drew his money out of his account.

"It's my money, and I'm cutting my account!" said the client.

"Your account help fund Citadel Defence," said the banker angrily. "If you shut it down and hide the money under your bed, it hurts the war effort!"

"And the Cerberus attacks again and take the Citadel, my money is gone. I'll take my chances on my own, thank you."

"So you're fleeing the Citadel? Running to Sanctuary?" said the volus, who was no doubt rolling his eyes inside his suit. "If you trust the Council, you'll stay here."

"Why should I trust them? They couldn't stop Cerberus. What can they possibly do about the Reapers?" said the client crossing his arms.

"Nothing, if you take your money and hide!"

Shepard then took a step forward looking at the client. "Have you seen Palaven? Or Earth? You can't escape this war. At least here, you've got the Council to fighting for you."

The banker nodded. "But to fight, they need money. Money this bank has loaned them using accounts like yours."

"Okay! Okay, damn it! I'll leave the account open," said the client knowing there was no way he can win the argument.

"Besides, how can someplace like Sanctuary promised more safety than the Citadel?" the banker pointed out.

The client nodded. "You're right. I guess all we can do is hope for the best."

Shepard carried on down the Presidium and bought some jellyfish for his aquarium on the Normandy.

* * *

He then encountered a C-Sec officer mentioning the problems they were having with Cerberus to its and remember the schematics he found on Tuchanka. The officer was extremely pleased with and said that he would have E-Crimes examine them.

Shepard then saw a turian C-Sec officer examining bullet holes in the walls that came from auto-targeting guns. He wondered if they could use the technology the geth using their jamming towers to prevent it.

Shepard made his way to a cafe and saw another turian C-Sec officer talking to the human cafe owner. Apparently the cafe owner had security vids that contains Cerberus informants and was asking to hand them over, but the cafe owner was being very stubborn.

It was only until Shepard intervened that the cafe owner finally conceded on the condition that the C-Sec officer only focused upon the Cerberus informants and not lift a finger against his more high profile customers.

As he made his way through the Presidium he saw a researcher making mentions of something called the Obelisk of Karza which was located in the Hades Nexus. Apparently the obelisk contained Prothean language translations that was almost like the Rosetta Stone.

Shepard then came across too much and that you're arguing about how to defend the Citadel. The turian wanted to sell weapons to civilians, but the salarian wasn't exactly too thrilled to have people running around with guns.

Shepard had to agree with the salarian and pointed out the turian the people were scared at the moment and they would more likely shoot anything that moved. The salarian then proposed that they organised a militia in order to train people with C-Sec support.

* * *

Shepard continue to walk through the Presidium when an officer from E-Crimes walked up to him.

"Commander Shepard? Do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Can I help you?" Shepard asked turning towards her.

"Jordan Noles, E-Crimes," she said and shook hands with Shepard. "It's an honour to meet you, Commander. I've got a saboteur hacking key systems. Power, communications… It's bad." She then activated her omni-tool and showed him a set of codes. "If you've got time to help, check out this console."

"Got it," said Shepard as he examined the codes. "Looks like a collection of access codes."

"They're batarian diplomatic codes… from back when they had an embassy on the Citadel," she explained. "If you can use your Spectre access to find them, I can shut them down."

Shepard nodded. "I can access restricted Intel at the Spectre office in the Embassy. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

Shepard then counted two C-Sec offices that were arguing how they would spread their forces. The human officer was arguing that they needed to enforce the law as normal, but the asari argued that they should be focusing their efforts on finding terrorists.

Shepard managed to step in pointing out that even a little crimes could scale up to something rather nasty. Plus it gave the people more support to see that C-Sec hadn't forgotten about them even despite the dangers.

Shepard then handed the salarain he saw about a week ago the heating stabilises that he needed. He was ecstatic and assured Shepard that they could help the colonists fertilise their eggs.

* * *

Shepard then entered into the Spectre office in the Embassy, but before he entered he overheard a C-Sec officer mentioning that they were having problems breaking through the encryptions of Cerberus code.

Shepard then entered the embassy he accessed the terminal inside and not only did he gained the ability to access batarian codes, but he gave authorisation for C-Sec to start a militia and C-Sec with warrants that would allow them to supervise any leads that would implicate any Cerberus informants.

He also found out that the Citadel economy would only last for one year before it would collapse. Shepard was very confident that the war would end within that year. He was however more interested in discovering that a batarian patient was indeed a terrorist.

He remembered how he overheard conversation between some people on the Presidium mentioning how he killed many humans. He even at one time bombed his own people just to punish the humans, but he got attacked by Cerberus during the coup and was in dire medical attention.

Shepard then began to track all the terminals that have the batarian codes in them. He found the first one within Huerta Memorial.

"Noles, this is Shepard. I found one of the code locations," said Shepard as he scanned the console.

"Okay, I'll set it down. Just need to authorise your Spectre status," she said. "Someone used this to cut off a dozen life-support machines in the hospital. Okay, that access code is officially disabled. Can you find any more?"

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the Normandy docking area which was the location of another set of codes.

"Noles, I found another spot where the batarian codes were used," said Shepard.

"Holy crap." Was Noles response. "These are mode navigation codes. Last week's crash at the docks… we thought it was an accident. Shepard, there were 117 Alliance soldiers on that ship. All human… just like the patients at the hospital."

"So we've got batarian codes, and someone with a grudge against humans," Shepard concluded.

"Looks like. Okay, this code's offline now as well. Should just be one left, Commander."

Shepard knew there was some hostility between humans and batarians, especially what happened with him and the Alpha Relay, but most of the human hating batarians were killed and those that remained were in the minority and were unable to do anything with Reapers attacking everyone.

* * *

Shepard soon entered into the refugee camp to locate the last of the batarian codes. He found the console the far end of the refugee camp far away from any of the security guards.

"Noles, this is where the last access code was used," he said reaching for his radio.

"What's that, Commander? I'm losing your signal," said Noles.

Shepard then built a pistol being pointed at his back. He turned his head and saw very familiar face, one he hadn't seen in three years.

"Shepard," said Balak.

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Balak."

The two of them had met on a previous occasion when Balak tried to eliminate one of their most prosperous human colonies with an asteroid. He managed to escape by making Shepard save the hostages here captured.

Balaka was very anti-human and was convinced that it was the humans for the batarians were being punished. Despite the fact that it was the batarians that closed the Embassy on the Citadel and that they were the ones that attacked the humans.

"You should have killed me on the asteroid over Terra Nova," he smiled. "I've been waiting for this. Everything that has happened to my people is your fault."

Shepard frowned not see how the Reaper invasion were humanity's fault. "All I did was try to stop you at Terra Nova."

"Yes. After you foiled my plan, my government accelerated research efforts on the Leviathan of Dis!" Balaka then leaned in closer to Shepard. "Have you heard of it, Commander? The injured organic dreadnought my people recovered from Jartar 20 years ago? Sound familiar?"

Shepard remembered Bau mentioning the batarians got their hands on certain equipment. Also it in take them long to figure out where the equipment came from either mentions of the organic dreadnought.

"A Reaper. Your people were studying a Reaper corpse," said Shepard.

"Yes, looking for a way to reclaim our place as the true power of the galaxy," Balaka snarled. "Hundreds of our best scientists were enlisted…"

This certainly explained how the batarians were defeated so quickly. "And then they became indoctrinated."

"When the Reapers reached Khar'shan, our own people betrayed us. Defence grids were deactivated. Ships fired on allied targets. We were destroyed within…" Shepard into the pistol digging into his back. "Because of you."

Shepard couldn't believe he was hearing this, especially now. "I didn't destroy your people, Balaka. The Reapers did that."

Balaka clenched his fists in frustration. "We were a proud race, a beautiful race! Have you seen what the Reapers have done to us? I'm trapped on this Citadel. Our warships only know the location of the Reaper forces because I've tapped Council transmissions. I am the highest-ranking military officer left in the Hegemony." He then turned toward Shepard with hatred in his eyes. "I can't save my people! But I can end you."

Shepard shook his head. "Balaka, you said that asteroid towards Terra Nova to help your people. But what does killing me accomplish?"

"Vengeance. The Bahak System…"

"They would've died anyway when the Reapers showed up," Shepard pointed out. "You know that. I've already united the krogan and the turians. We're the best hope for this galaxy. If you care about your people…"

Balaka looking immensely frustrated and very reluctantly lowered his pistol. Shepard turned around and saw him walking away angrily. "Our ships are yours."

At the same time Noles appeared. "Shepard. Are you all right?"

"Fine. You won't have any more trouble with those codes," Shepard assured.

Noles then notices Balaka walking off. "Is that…" She then looked back at Shepard. "Do you want me to arrest him?"

Shepard looked at her. "I want you to put a bullet in his head… but we're all making some sacrifices today. Let him go. Spectre authority."

Noles nodded. "Understood, Commander. And thanks."

* * *

As Shepard walk through the camp he saw human talking to a turian C-Sec office. Apparently his friends and family were running out of food and he was willing to trade information about a certain type of Prothean ruins on Gei Hinnom in the Hades Nexus.

Shepard managed to locate the batarian Ghorek in the batarian camp being tended by a turian nurse from the hospital.

"Can I talk to him?" Shepard asked.

"Only if it's important, Commander. He's hurt bad," said the nurse. "Take down the sedatives a bit, but hurry. I take it a viable fifty-fifty."

The nurse soon left and Shepard approached the batarian. "Are you Ghorek."

The batarian groaned. "Go away. Nothing to say…"

"Not even what a terrorist's doing on the Citadel?" Shepard asked.

The batarian then turned and looked up at him. Seconds later his eyes were full of hatred. "You!"

"Do I know you?"

"Every batarian with someone on Aratoht remembers your face!" he spat.

Shepard now understood his hatred. "The plan that got caught in the Alpha Relay explosion…"

Ghorek narrowed his eyes at him. "You butchered a colony! Only regret… don't have the strength to…" He then winced in pain and spat out a bit of blood.

"I destroyed the Aratoht's relay to stop the Reapers from pouring through," Shepard pointed out as he had done a million times.

"Ha! Easy for you to claim now that they're here," he spat. "Don't pretend you have any remorse."

"You think I don't feel guilty?" said Shepard remembering the darkest day of his life. "I destroyed a colony." He then leaned against the doorway. "I've thought about the people who died, about how I couldn't warn them in time." He then looked back at him. "In the end, I didn't have a choice. But I'm sorry, if that means anything."

Ghorek's expression was mixed. "If you're so remorseful—" He coughed up more blood. "If you have any real guilt, show some mercy. Unplug this machine. Let me join my family."

Shepard doubted he had much chances of survival and a quick death is better than a slow one in a hospital bed. Plus there was the fact that he was a terrorist and will be able to contribute in the war effort.

He made his way to the life-support machine and shut it down in such a way that he would be implicated by anyone.

"Thank—" Ghorek then went limp and breathed his last bit of air.

* * *

Shepard found a salarian news reporter just outside the refugee camp, the docking controls were not allowing him inside with his camera.

"The galaxy needs to understand what these refugees have been through. Can't you let me in?" he asked.

The docking officer looked at him. "No."

"I only need a couple of hours of footage…"

"You're not crossing that dock."

Frustrated at the news reporter walked away from the office and then saw Shepard.

"Wait. Aren't you Commander Shepard?" Shepard nodded. "Solik Vass, documentary maker. Please, maybe you can help. I'm trying to document the stories of the refugees coming to the Citadel. Their loss, their sacrifices, their moments of bravery…"

"Something holding you back?" Shepard asked.

"C-Sec won't allow me on the docks. They say I'd be 'disruptive'. But you can catch a few quick shots of me."

"There are a lot of refugees on the rest of the Citadel," Shepard pointed out.

"It won't have the same impact as seeing crowds trapped on the docks. We all need to help each other. I want this documentary to shock people into action."

Shepard couldn't see any harm in it. "Good idea. The galaxy should see what these refugees have been through."

"Thank you, Commander. That's exactly what I'm hoping for. If you can just take a few shots with your omni-tool in the refugee camp, I'll be here when you're done."

* * *

Shepard started to look around the camp and he made his way to the Memorial Hall and took a shot of the people looking at pictures of their family and friends they have lost. He then took the shards of refugees talking to one another and finally a picture of several refugees playing poker and he was quite surprised to see James playing along with them.

"Hey, Commander," he waved.

"James. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. Yeah," James smiled as grabbed his winnings.

"Try not to lose everything. Those close our Alliance property?"

"Have a little faith, Loco."

Unfortunately for James, Shepard had just seen the hand of one of his opponents. "I have a little."

Shepard return to Solik and gave him the pictures he took. Solik assured Shepard that he would get them emitted right away.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the medical centre within the camp and was relieved to see that Kelly was alive and well.

"Shepard! You save my life again," she said.

"What happened?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus troopers came through here secure the docks. They lined us all up," she explained looking quite fearful. "Then one of them started asking around for me by name."

"But they didn't find you," Shepard assumed.

"Their record said I went off-grid," she explained and started to rub her arms together. "If I haven't changed my identity, I don't know what would have happened. Thank you."

She then held Shepard's hands gratefully.

* * *

After having a nice chat with Kelly Shepard made his way to the head surgeon, who apparently was having problems. Apparently someone had sabotaged the medi-gel dispensers and there was an idiot preaching about Cerberus.

Shepard went up off to see what idiot would preach about Cerberus after they tried to take over the Citadel. To his deep dismay he recognised the preacher instantly and above annoyance and embarrassment rushing into him.

"Cerberus once our help!" Conrad Vernon yelled at the top of his voice. "And if Cerberus is good enough Commander Shepard, it should be good enough for us!"

Shepard practically facepalmed himself. "Oh, for the love of…"

Conrad then saw Shepard and lit up. "Commander Shepard! It's me, Conrad Vernon! Wow, it is great to see you again! I've joined Cerberus, too!"

"Conrad, Cerberus tried to kill the Council. I'm not working with them," said Shepard very slowly.

Conrad's face suddenly deflated. "Oh, no. I screwed up again, didn't I?" He then gave Shepard an apologetic look. "Just… I'm sorry if I ever accused of you for pointing a gun at me when you don't do that. I was really stressed out."

Shepard very much doubt it that Conrad had anything to do with the malfunctioning medi-gel dispensers. Though he might be able to point the right direction to who did actually do the deed.

"What can you tell me about your Cerberus contacts?" Shepard asked.

"Not much. They wanted me to help recruit people near the medical station."

Shepard folded his arms. "Which was sabotaged when you had everyone distracted."

"Oh, oh, wait. Wait, wait, no," Conrad moaned as realisation struck him.

"I'll deal with it," Shepard assured. "Just don't… do anything."

Conrad nodded. "Okay! But I might be able to help you with…" He then leaned in close so that no one could hear them. "Whatever you're doing that isn't Cerberus."

"Conrad, I'm busy building an ancient, Prothean, dark-energy device to stop the Reapers. Can you help me with that?" Shepard asked sceptically.

"Well, I did write my doctoral dissertation on xenotechnology and dark energy integration," he said helpfully.

Shepard blinked, he had not expected this. "Really?"

"Yes! In fact, I may be able to find some ancient tech schematics that could help you with construction. Hang on, I have an old contact." He then reached for his radio, but it sounded as if his contact wasn't being helpful. "Aw, come on, Hossle. Help me out!" He then looked at Shepard apologetically. "Sorry. The war has him scared…"

The name Hossle rang a bell and he remembered one of the ExoGeni scientists that he helped out on Feros. "Hossle? Gavin Hossle, the tech research? I did him a favour once. Tell him this is for me."

Conrad stared at him. "I had no idea you'd you knew each other! Small universe!" He then activated his omni-tool. "Okay, he's forwarding the schematics over." Sure enough appearing on his omni-tool were a bunch of schematics and once he looked over Conrad's face dropped. "Oh, no. It's in an ancient asari dialect. We'd need a lot of ancient asari writing to translate…"

Shepard then remembered he found some ancient asari writing three years ago. "With this collection of asari matriarch writing help?" he asked sending the data over to Conrad by omni-tool.

Conrad stared at him once again. "Um, yes. Yes, it would." He then turned his attention onto the schematics. "Okay, it's autotranslating. Let's see…" His face dropped once again. "Oh, no. The technology falls under an existing patent. I can't actually access the schematics without a licence from… let's see…" He did a quick search and looked up at Shepard. "Elkoss Combine."

Fortunately, Shepard required a licence from Elkoss Combine three years ago and waved his omni-tool in front of Conrad schematics.

Conrad just stared at him openmouthed. "How did you even? Well, this is great!" A few seconds later he was finished with the schematics and then send them over to Shepard by omni-tool. "Okay, here you go! Hope this helps you build that dark-energy device! Anyway, good luck fixing the medi-gel dispensers. I'll just be here… not touching anything."

Shepard looked at him curiously. "Weren't you running a shelter for war orphans on Illium?"

"Yeah. It was doing well until the Reapers attacked." He then gave Shepard an apologetic look. "Ended up spending most of what I had left getting the kids offworld. I'm sorry if that was…"

Shepard raised his hand. "No. You did the right thing."

Conrad smiled. "Thanks."

"You doing okay?"

"I'm doing great. Listen, can I ask you something, though?" Shepard nodded. "Do you really think you'll defeat the Reapers?"

"We'll defeat them or we'll die trying. There's no other option."

"Yeah, okay. Listen, another question. Do you really think you'll defeat the Reapers?"

"You just asked me that, Conrad."

"Sorry. I ask all the questions I can think of, and sometimes I forget which ones I've asked already…"

Shepard then looked around the place. "Seems like this place is hard-pressed for supplies. I think I saw some guys fighting over a thermal clip."

Conrad blinked. "A what?"

"A thermal clip. They stop weapons from overheating," said Shepard and he could tell instantly the joke was lost on Conrad. "Sorry, just a joke."

Conrad frowned. "Wait, where did these thermal clips come from? I thought weapons cooled down?"

"They used to. After the geth attack a few years back, we switch to thermal clips."

"Well, that sounds like a major step backward."

"It lets guns fire with more power, and soldiers can pop in a new chip is waiting for the gun to cool," Shepard explained.

"Fine, sure. You can still wait for your gun to call down on its own, though, right?"

"Well, no. the in-gun cooling tech was sacrificed to make room for the thermal clips."

"Okay, that's just… you might as well be going back to limit ammunition."

"It's not ammunition, Conrad."

"I don't think it's a very good idea."

"I'll be sure to let every military organisation in the galaxy know that," said Shepard rolling his eyes. "Did you lose anyone back on Earth?"

Conrad shook his head. "No. I mean, extranet friends and such, but I really don't have any family left."

Shepard frowned. "What about your wife?"

Conrad looked at him very uneasy. "Um…"

Shepard closes eyes. "Conrad, you do have a wife?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes…" he said rather quickly. He then looked at the raised eyebrow Shepard was giving him. "Well, no. But, see…"

"Conrad, if you have some kind of weird shrine of me, I'm going to be very unhappy," Shepard warned.

Conrad bit his lip, but was unable to keep silent. "It's just a poster with a few candles. It's very tasteful."

Shepard groaned and he then decided it was probably best to fix those medi-gel dispensers. After he was done fixing the dispensers he made his way back to the camp doctor.

"I've fixed the sabotage. The medi-gel dispensers should be working now," Shepard assured him.

"Thank you! I'll get patients moving through triage immediately," the doctor nodded.

The doctor then left attending his patients and then Shepard saw Conrad waving at him as he made his way over towards him.

"The great work, Shepard! And listen, I'm sorry for…" He then stopped and saw refugee walking past. "Hey, that's him! That's my Cerberus contact." He then marched up to the Cerberus agent. "Hey! Hey you! You're under arrest!"

The agent just looked at him and then turned to Shepard. He then pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Shepard, but then Conrad jumped between him and Shepard just as he pulled the trigger. Conrad then landed on the floor and the Cerberus agent is looked at him perplexed and was unprepared for Shepard punching him hard in the face.

Shepard then knelt down to Conrad. "Shepard. Shepard… did I help?" he asked looking a bit winded.

"Yeah, Conrad. You helped," Shepard assured.

Conrad frowned. "I don't even feel anything."

"Actually, I sabotaged the gun," said a voice. They looked up and saw a young woman standing there with a volunteer uniform. She also had her omni-tool activated. "It might've looked like it fired, but I was just a thermal clip overheating."

Conrad pulled himself up staring him in amazement.

The young woman then turned to Shepard. "Hi, Commander. It's me, Jenna. You helped me a few years ago when I was working undercover at Chora's Den."

Shepard thought he recognised her. "And now you're volunteering here?" he said.

"Right," Jenna nodded. "Chellick showed me a few tricks when he had me working undercover. Guess paid off, huh?"

Conrad just stared at her. "You… you save my life!"

Jenna looked at him in admiration. "I can't believe you're willing to lay down your life for Commander Shepard. You're so brave!"

"Oh, the commander and I go way back," said Conrad dismissively. "Let me give you a hand, and I can tell you about it…"

Jenna smiled and nodded and Shepard watched as the two of them left. Shepard was still trying to process what happened and hope that would be the last time he would see Conrad Vernon.

* * *

Before he left he handed the Cerberus agent to a guard and then made his way down to the memorial wall where he found Cortez staring at it with tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked walking up to him.

"I've just been standing here holding this for I don't know how long," he said showing Shepard a picture of his husband. "He'll always be a part of me."

Shepard placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your past is yours. No one can take that away."

Cortez made his way up to the memorial wall and started playing the recording of Robert. "I love you, but I know you. Don't make me an anchor. Promise me, Steve."

"Goodbye, Robert," said Cortez as he placed the picture on the memorial wall.

Shepard made his way up to Cortez and gave them a reassuring pat on the back. Cortez then turned and looked at Shepard with an appreciative look. "You give me strength. Thank you."

* * *

Shepard then went to check on Bailey to see how this situation with the Citadel was.

"So many pieces to put back together since the Cerberus attack," Bailey sighed. "We're reeling from the implications. Udina in league with Cerberus trying to murder the Council. These are dark days for all of."

"Thought you'd be in the hospital," said Shepard.

"If I'm breathing, I'm working." He then winced and placed a hand over his stomach. "Probably the worst I've ever been hurt. Fitting, I guess, given the state of the galaxy. But if Cerberus think a few slugs is gonna keep me out of action, they got another thing coming."

"Can this station be defended?" Shepard asked.

"The internal security breaches have been patched, but we're dangerously low on manpower. We're grilling our own people and trying to figure if Udina acted alone, but it's time-consuming. All in all, we're still vulnerable, but I think we've taken the right steps."

"All that time you were working with Udina, did you ever suspect?" Shepard asked.

"Always adopt me a little wrong," Bailey admitted. "Still, that treacherous bastard upped me. Probably made me for an idiot. Guess I proved him right."

"He's dead, and you're still here, Bailey," Shepard pointed out.

"Thanks to you. If you haven't shown up, Udina and Cerberus will be dancing on my grave."

"How to the Citadel fit into the war now?" Shepard asked.

"The war finally found us. This is far beyond our imagination and we have been trained to expect the unexpected. Since the coup attempt, folks are shutting down and shutting in. I hear a lot of praying. And crying. They're saying this is the war to end all wars. Well, I haven't seen anything to say they aren't right."

Shepard doubted this would be the last war, because people said the same thing during the First World War. No sooner after that that they have the Second World War followed by the Cold War and several smaller ones in the Middle East. Then there was the Second American Civil War and tensions rise again during the beginning of the 21st century between Russia and America.

"You hear anything about your family out there?" Shepard asked.

"Not a peep," said Bailey gloomily. "Always believed I'd get a chance to tell my ex-wife a few things. And my kids on Earth…" He then turned away from his desk and looked at the photo of his family. "Was supposed to visit them. First vacation in years, but I have to cancel when I got promoted."

"Don't give up hope, Bailey," said Shepard.

"Thanks, Shepard," said Bailey as he turned around. "I'm really trying not to think about it."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

"I'm here if you need me."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Rick, who had been moved to a new office.

"Nice place," said Shepard looking around the slightly smaller office.

"The Council has ordered Udina's office to be close until C-Sec complete their investigations, but I have a feeling there is going to happen for a long time," said Rick as he placed the datapad down.

"Where's Rose?"

"She's sending the report to Hackett and trying to calm the masses, as you can imagine people not best pleased to discover the human Council was a Cerberus lackey."

Shepard nodded. "What's the situation of the Council now?"

"At the moment it's business as usual, but we're one Councillor down and installing one is going to be completely difficult when everyone who could have taken Udina's places either tracked on Earth or were destroyed during the destruction of Arcturus Station. Until further notice time I'm stepping in."

"How do you see the Citadel playing into the war now?" Shepard asked.

"We're low on manpower and was still trying to find any Cerberus agents that might be lurking around, the station is a big place. Try to organise some sort of militia to boost the numbers and were not short of volunteers. But more and more people are now leaving the Citadel to go to Sanctuary, because they believe the Council can no longer defend this station."

"What do you think of Sanctuary?"

"I don't see how it is safer than the Citadel," Rick frowned. "For starters the base is located on a planet and as we know from experience Reapers are able to take over planets. Plus they don't have much of a fleet and no early warning systems. I'm trying to convince people to stay on the Citadel until we find a more secure location to move people, but is a tough pill for them to swallow."

"Do you think Udina was indoctrinated?" Shepard asked.

"We're running tests now, but I very much doubt it," said Rick. "I doubled and tripled checked everyone he saw to make sure they were not Reaper agents. No doubt he communicated with Cerberus by holo or maybe they contacted him, I don't know."

"I better head back to the Normandy, good luck," said Shepard patting Rick on the shoulder.

Rick nodded. "You to."

* * *

Shepard was making his way back to the Normandy and found actually waiting for him just outside the airlock. She was clearly feeling a bit awkward after what transpired a few hours ago.

"Shepard…" she said looking at him uneasy. "I don't know what to say. I'm trying to go over everything in my head. Make sense of it."

"Your bandages were still fresh—how did you end up working with Udina?" Shepard asked.

"You saw me in the hospital, I was going crazy. Felt like I was letting everyone down. When Udina offered me to make me a Spectre. I thought it was a chance to do some good."

Shepard nodded. "I couldn't just sit back and watch, either."

"Yeah. But it sure turned into a mess."

Shepard placed a hand on her arm. "I never wanted to put you in that situation. We're on the same side."

"I can't believe it came to that. We were so close to…" She stopped herself and hugged herself.

"Ash, it's okay. We figured it out," said Shepard raising his hand on her arms. "We stopped Udina and got to walk away. That's the important part."

"I can't believe he was responsible for all of it." She then looked at Shepard. "What he indoctrinated?"

"It's hard to say," said Shepard remembering what Rick had said earlier. "

Ashley shook her head. "How do we fight something that can worm its way into your head?"

"I don't know, but we don't have a choice."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Hackett asked me to join his team. It is a great offer, but I'd prefer to ride this thing out aboard the Normandy."

Shepard smiled. "Permission granted. Couldn't do this without you."

"I'll grab my gear."

The two of them then shook hands.

"And Ash?" said Shepard.

Ashley looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

Ashley then saluted. "Yes, sir."


	25. The Time Capsule

When Shepard was a good distance away from the Citadel he was contacted by Hackett, Anderson and Rick. All three of them were baiting him in hologram form as both Hackett and Rick explained the situation on the Citadel to Anderson.

"Shepard, Ryder and I got Anderson patched in. We were just getting him up to speed," Hackett explained.

"I just got the tests back from the autopsy on Udina and there are no signs of indoctrination, it appears he was in complete control over his mind," said Rick.

"Udina… That SOB was always power hungry, but this…" Anderson roared.

"He wasn't in charge. Cerberus was just using him to take control of the Citadel," Shepard explained.

Anderson frowned. "What the hell for?"

"I don't know. Not yet."

"It could've been a lot worse," said Hackett. "Shepard staff the assassination attempt on Councillor Valern."

"Speaking of our assassin friend, I was able to create a 3-D model of him. I was hoping that the two of you might recognise him," said Rick.

Seconds later he vanished and was replaced with a very accurate hologram of the assassin. Anderson's eyes fell upon the assassin and widened at the very sight of him.

"Kai Leng…" he breathed.

Shepard looked at him. "What?"

"Your assassin. I'll have Hackett send you and the Major reports on him. Short story: be careful," Anderson advised.

"I take it the two of you have met," Shepard assumed.

"Kahlee Sanders and I had our share of run-ins with him," Anderson nodded. "I shot in both legs once. Thought that might be the end of him, but he showed up again on Omega even stronger."

"Illusive Man patch him up?"

Anderson nodded. "That'd be my guess, given what they were able to do to you and Grayson. It's a safe bet Leng's even more dangerous now."

Shepard had read the reports on Grayson when he was reinstated. Apparently he was a Cerberus agent that defected, but was recaptured and modified with Reaper tech. Cerberus were using him to study indoctrination, but when a turians raided the lab he was able to escape. Eventually he was killed and his body was used to prove the existence of Reapers. However, the Council still refused to acknowledge them and somehow Cerberus was able to retrieve the body.

"I'll take whatever advantage I can get against these bastards," Shepard nodded.

"There are terms may have hired one unintentional side effect," said Hackett. "I received word from the asari councillor. They're requesting an update on the Crucible."

"Leng has them scared. Enough to send help?" said Anderson surprisingly.

"I've been getting messages from the other Councillors as well along with other dictionaries," said Rick. "They seem to be pulling in more resources to the Crucible. I guess realising that they aren't save on the Citadel has pushed the vote to trust in the Crucible."

Hackett nodded. "Yes, the asari and the salarians are both throwing in their support now."

"How's your progress on the Crucible?" Shepard asked.

"Good. Our estimates suggest we've completed nearly 50% of the known work."

"So quickly?" said Shepard rather surprised.

"Once decoded, the schematics are designed in such a way that allows our scientists to easily translate the information. It's not Prothean specific."

"Maybe it's not Prothean technology then," Rick suggested. "Maybe like us they were piggybacking on another species."

"It is fairly possible," Hackett nodded.

"Are we any closer to understanding how to use it?" Anderson asked.

"That's still open for debate. Utilise in the right fashion, our scientists are convinced it can generate enough energy to destroy the Reapers. The question is, how will it dispense that energy, and in what form?"

"You mean, how do you stop it from wiping us out?" Anderson concluded.

Anderson nodded. "Exactly. We think the Catalyst is the key to determine how to focus its energy. How directed energy at the Reapers alone."

"I find it strange that we found the blueprints of this design, but the Protheans neglected to give us directions to the Catalyst," said Rick folding his arms. "It's almost as if they given us a weapon that half made."

Hackett nodded. "It is a strong possibility that Cerberus wiped that portion of the data out when the attack to the archives. What we need now is to find the Catalyst before it is too late for the galaxy."

"I'm working on that," Shepard assured.

"You'll find the answer, Shepard." He then turned to Rick. "Major we cannot have diversity in the Council. To that end I am invoking Emergency War Powers Reg. 397.6, to give you full authority within the Council. You're now a human representative."

Rick didn't look entirely surprised. "I'll do my very level best, sir," he said saluting.

"We're counting on you Major," said Anderson.

Hackett then turned to Shepard. "I'll send you an update on the schematics, and in the meantime, we'll keep building."

"And we'll keep fighting—make sure there's an Earth left to come back to," said Anderson.

Shepard looked at Anderson. "You've always trusted me. I won't let you down."

"We're still in this. The gods of war haven't given up on us yet," said Hackett.

"Good luck. The three of you. Anderson out," said Anderson as hologram vanished.

"I better go and sort things out with the Council. Ryder out," said Rick and he vanished as well.

Hackett then looked at Shepard. "Commander, the turian fleet is stretched thin. We need more support ships… and the quarians are willing to talk."

"Understood, sir. I'll look into it," Shepard promised.

"Be careful. We've got reports of instability along the geth border," Hackett warns. "Hackett out."

Hackett then vanished and Shepard exited the comm room where he bumped into Liara.

"Shepard? Do you have a moment?" she asked. Shepard nodded. "A contact within Asari High Command was insistent I pass on a distress signal to you."

"Something they can't handle?" Shepard frowned.

"From what I can tell, they sent several commando squads to investigate. None of them returned. They didn't ask me directly, but I think High Command is hoping you might help."

"What's your take on this?" Shepard asked.

"That they wouldn't ask the help if it wasn't important," said Liara crossing her arms. "The colony's coordinates are on the galaxy map. I'll try to figure out what's going on."

* * *

Shepard looked at the update of the Crucible and saw that Hackett was correct in saying that he had nearly completed 50% of it. Also finds the additional aid to the other Councillors the Allied forces were now be able to engage the Reapers almost as equals.

Shepard was making his way to the CIC and overheard Private's Campbell and Westmoreland talk about the recent events on the Citadel.

"Goddamn Cerberus bastards. And Udina, too, that son of a bitch," said Campbell angrily.

Westmoreland nodded. "That's crap. Udina made a deal with the devil. He got what he deserved."

Traynor then approached him when he exited the door. "Commander, I've got a lead on something interesting. Have you got a minute?"

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"Commander, I found something you need to see," she said.

"What have you got?"

Traynor then led him to her terminal. "A group of Cerberus scientists cut ties and fled. Perhaps they finally realised they were on the wrong side. We don't know what they were researching, but they were among the Illusive Man's top scientists. They could help them build the Crucible."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could recruit them. Lots of Cerberus people think they're doing the right thing. I know I did."

"And you are right, Commander," said Traynor turning away from her console. "Whatever crime Cerberus committee now…" She then looked up at him. "I was on Horizon with the Collectors attacked."

Shepard found this news very surprising. "Really?"

"You'll recall I mentioned growing up in the Terminus Systems. I was visiting my family at home. While the Alliance was running studies, you were saving me and my family."

"Has the Alliance tried to make contact with the scientist?" Shepard asked.

"They've been unable to find them, but they're searching… as is Cerberus. I've been monitoring Cerberus communications. I've charted signal frequencies from various Cerberus cells by locations and cross-referencing known ship movements…"

"You found them?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Nice work. Put it on the map, and I'll give it a look."

"It on the map now, Commander. Thanks."

* * *

Shepard looked at his emails and discovered that he got a message from Primarch Victus which mentioned Cerberus had just destroyed a turian cruiser with high-ranking officers. He suspected a volus diplomat by the name of Din Korlack, who was the only other person to know about the cruises location.

His advisers, and he agreed with them, advised not to bring this up to the Council due to the fact both their races economies are tightly intertwined with one another. Instead Victus was hoping that Shepard would investigate himself.

He also received a bit of news that holding that Elysium had been attacked by the Reapers. The biotic was able to protect a shuttle that was evacuating children at the cost of his life. What caught his interest was that the biotic was in fact Aresh, who he met on Pragia that attempted to restart the service facility there.

He also got a message from Kelly informing him that she made contact with former Cerberus engineers. She was really convinced they could help build the Crucible and had forwarded the details to him. Shepard didn't waste any time and contacted both Hackett and Rick to sort out the arrangements.

Cortez also emailed him informing him that he met up with an old friend. An ex-Alliance pilot, who was in contact with other pilots and he was very confident they could help in the war effort so he sent their contact information to Hackett.

* * *

Shepard made his way onto the bridge to see how Joker was taking on the recent attack on the Citadel.

"Cerberus is gonna have a hard time recruiting now," said Joker. He then turned his chair around to look at Shepard. "So Cerberus wants to go into politics, huh? Nice job shutting those assholes down."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you used to work for those assholes? Something about 'leather seats'?"

"I work for Cerberus when they were vigilantes helping the helpless," said Joker holding his hands out in defence. "Now they're a little too mainstream. And evil. The important thing is that you kick their asses." He then turned her face back to his controls. "And also that Ash aced the 'don't shoot your commander' portion of the Normandy reinstatement test."

"Go easy on, Ash. She's been through a lot," Shepard employed.

"Yeah, like drawing a gun and a superior officer, nearly getting the Council killed. That's not gonna look good on the yearly performance review."

Shepard shook his head and then turned to EDI, who automatically got onto her feet. She was now really getting used to that body of her and she was really starting to impress him when they went out on missions.

"Hello, Shepard," she said.

"What's on your mind, EDI?" Shepard asked.

"The destruction of the Reaper on Tuchanka," she said. "It is rare for a technological superior force to be destroyed by an inferior one."

"Yeah, so now all we need is a gun that fires thresher maws," said Joker.

EDI just stood there in silence.

"That was a joke," said Shepard, who assumed she was taking the idea literally.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I was contemplating," she said. "The Reapers are more fallible than they proclaim. Despite its best efforts, the one on Tuchanka was destroyed… by a worm. This has caused me to reassess the probable period of time before I am nonfunctional."

"You're worried about dying?" Shepard blinked.

"In a sense. My processing power is consumed with calculations to help us combat the Reapers. But I can run those scenarios with the rest of the crew." She then looked at him directly. "May I ask you another question that troubled Jeff?"

"Here we go again," Joker groaned.

"What is the purpose of synthetic life?" EDI asked.

Shepard could see why Joker found that question troubling. "It's not that different from organic life. A free-willed synthetic chooses what it wants."

"But the purpose of organic life is to preserve itself long enough to reproduce copies of its genes and succeeding generations. My purpose is not so clear. The other successful synthetic life-forms that I have examined for comparison of the geth…" She then turned away from Shepard. "And the Reapers."

"Reproduction isn't all there is," said Shepard as he placed a hand on her shoulder, which was quite cold. "We find meaning in the work we do, good deeds we accomplish, love…"

EDI looked at him. "I see. I will search my files on the biographies of humans to see if prominent figures follow the pattern you suggest." It only took a few seconds before she turned to face Shepard. "It appears many humans did in fact do so."

"That was quick. Gotta love quantum computing," said Joker.

"Shepard, I will alter my processing power to give priority to your stated goals: duty, altruism, love," said EDI.

Joker stared at her. "Wait, you're just going to turn yourself good? Can you do that?"

"It should take some time," she said. "If I have further questions, I will speak with you again. Thank you."

Shepard then looked at EDI slightly troublingly. "Are you and Ashley okay? The last time she saw that body, it wasn't exactly pleasant."

"I have informed of the situation. She is taking it well," EDI assured.

"Good."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the lower deck and found Garrus staring at a memorial wall which now had Thane's name on it along with Mordin.

"Shepard. Hell of a day," said Garrus as Shepard approached him. "Udina loses his mind, the Citadel almost falls…" He then looked at him grimly. "And you almost had to put down a friend."

"Got a little tense there," Shepard admitted.

"If it had come down to it, could you have pulled the trigger?" Garrus asked.

"I don't see how. We start killing our friends, and war turns into murder."

"But it doesn't always give us the easy way out, does it? At least Ash didn't have to join Kaidan."

"Let's hope he's looking out for us. This was his fight, too."

"Even still it is good to have Ash back. We can always use a friendly gun."

* * *

Ashley had taken up residence in the starboard observation deck and Shepard.

"You could have warned me about EDI, she scared the hell out of me," she said.

"Couldn't really find the right moment," said Shepard.

"It's nice to hear that Rick is taking Udina's place," said Ashley. "No way he'll allow any more betrayal from within."

Shepard nodded. "Tell me if there's anything you need."

"Don't worry, Skipper, you will be the first to know," Ashley assured.

* * *

Liara and Glyph were going over reports from the Citadel after the attack.

"Per your orders, I have the latest reports on the Council, Doctor," said Glyph. "The security is in disarray, but it could still be weeks before we could attempt to position any agents in their personal staff."

"And it's far too risky after Udina's coup," Liara concluded. "Postpone those deployments."

"At once," said Glyph.

Shepard was slightly concerned with the fact that Liara was installing agents within the Citadel, but he trusted her that she was doing the right thing.

Shepard then checked on Javik, who mentioned that he would like to visit the Citadel. The main reason why he had was that he was still getting used to all the other races and studying the history.

He also took great offence with Udina, who betrayed them to Cerberus so that he deserved far worse than a bullet to the head. He also mentioned that if Ashley hadn't stand down but she would have been killed as well.

* * *

In the shuttle bay Cortez was running a few schematics on the Kodiak.

"Never thought I'd be doing a combat drop on to the Citadel," he said. "I can't believe Udina. Great example to the other races, huh?"

"I'm sure that Rick will be able to heal those wounds and be able to get some additional support," said Shepard.

He then made his way over to James, who couldn't believe what had just happened on the Citadel.

"Hey, Commander," he said as Shepard approached him. "I knew Udina was a dirty bastard. But I never would've guessed he was that rotten. This war is loco. I mean, can't they all see how we need to work together?"

"When people are scared, they're slow to trust," said Shepard.

"Sure but… ah, what's the point. Looks just so you know, I've got a new shoot first, ask questions later policy when it comes to politicians."

"Fair enough, but do those policies include Major Ryder?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, that guy is all right," said James.

* * *

After that talk Shepard made his way to his cabin, he decided to have Liara to come up and join. She had told him that she had something to show him.

"Liara, you have something you wanted to discuss in my cabin?" said Shepard over the intercom.

"Yes, I'll be right up," she said.

A few minutes later, Liara showed up holding a device in her hands.

"Come on in," he said.

"Thank you. Could we sit?" she asked.

They sat down on the couch and Liara placed a device on the table. She then started to access the controls. "I've been thinking about the knowledge we gathered on the Reapers, and how easily it could be lost again. So… I put a plan in motion to preserve things for the future."

"Was this?" Shepard asked as a beam shot out from the device.

"The record of the galaxy. Information of the Reapers, relays, different cultures… and blueprints for the Crucible," she explained as a hologram of the Reaper and a holographic blueprint of the Crucible appeared. "But this one entry I wanted your opinion on."

"Which one?" Shepard asked.

Liara bent down and access the controls. "Your own," she said as a holographic image of himself appeared. "I'd be honoured to have your input. How would you like history to remember you?"

"Fifty-thousand years is a long time for a computer to sit around," Shepard pointed out.

"Please, I was an archaeologist. I know what I'm doing," she said looking quite offended. "I'm encasing these records in time capsules and seeding copies on multiple planets. And while it's not foolproof, the VI I'm installing has every translation and linguistics program I could find."

"So it's an information guide, like Vigil on Ilos?"

"Yes. I've been preparing it for some time."

Suddenly Glyph's hologram appeared. "And it will be a privilege to guide the future discoveries of these records," he said. He then turned and looked at Shepard. "Have you decided what you would like Dr' T'Soni to write in your entry, Commander?"

Shepard smiled at Liara. "You know me well enough to fill in the blanks, Liara."

Liara stood up. "Are you sure?"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. I'd like it to be your call."

"Well… I'll say Commander Shepard was born on Mindoir but never let what happened there define him. Shepard was also a deadly tactical fighter. Most enemies never saw him coming. He was a soldier and a leader—one who made peace where he could." She then turned to look at him. "And it was a privilege to know him."

"Careful this doesn't sound like a diary," Shepard smiled as she sat down next to him.

"I can't help myself. You're a good friend, Shepard."

"You've been there for me, too, Liara."

"No, I haven't. I wish I could have joined you back on Illium."

"You made up for it."

She smiled and leaned back onto the couch. "Well, I suppose I just write your name in the stars."

The two of them then spend the rest of the time talking to one another and it felt nice not to talk about the war. They talk about all the fun they had on the Normandy and the time that Liara first experienced the human Christmas on the ship.

Of course, it wasn't just her that got confused with the customs Wrex was slightly perplexed as well as Tali. It wasn't until Shepard explained that it was a tradition for humans to give gifts to their friends and family during the period that they finally understood.

* * *

Once Liara was gone Shepard remembered that Allers wanted an interview after what happened on the Citadel.

"Traynor, can you send Diana up?" Shepard asked as he accessed the intercom. "She wanted an interview."

"Right away, Commander," said Traynor.

A few minutes later Allers appeared through the door with a camera.

"Ready for a chat, Commander?" she asked.

"I'm ready," he said.

Allers then activated the camera and raised her omni-tool to her mouth. "Commander, it's no secret that Council space has suffered some serious losses to the Reapers lately," she began. "Now Cerberus has struck directly at the seat of our government. If something as small as a small human terrorist organisation can hit the Citadel, is anywhere safe?"

"Cerberus has limited resources. This coup attempt was likely the best they could do. And it cost them a lot of money and troops. A little fear is understandable, but it can't paralyse you. They've failed as many times as they've succeed."

"But humanity has lost its councillor. The Alliance Parliament is destroyed, and the Prime Minister's dead. The line of succession is getting pretty short. How long do you expect any new Alliance administration to last?"

"Leaders will rise. You can't lose hope. Our enemies won't rest until they've taken the last human being. Until then, we're not beaten. Right now, it's everyone's duty to step up.

"To that end I am pleased to announce that Major Rick Ryder has taken up the reins as acting councillor. I have known him since my time on Elysium and I can assure you that he is just the man to take the reins and lead humanity in this hour of need."

Allers then pulled out a datapad. "All right. Now a question from Thessia: 'Commander, during your tribunal, some said you had Cerberus ties…'"

They went on for about half an hour with Allers saying questions from viewers most of them involved Cerberus. He held finally hoped people realise that he only joined Cerberus to fight the Reapers.

"Thanks for your time, Commander," said Allers Shepard asked the last of the questions. She then turned to a camera. "This is Diana Allers from Battlespace. Goodnight, and stay strong."

When the camera was switched off she smiled at Shepard. "Be careful, Commander. You keep feeding me like this and I'll follow you home."

"I think we're just fine in front of the camera," said Shepard.

Allers then turned pink. "Oh, did you think… of course you did. Me and my big mouth. I'd better get out of here before I send another wrong signal. See you, Commander."

Shepard just shook his head as Allers left his cabin.

* * *

Rick was entering into the Council Chambers where the other councillors were sitting around a table.

"Ah, Major," said the Asari Councillor. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you Councillor," said Rick as he sat down on the empty seat. "First off I must apologise under the behalf of humanity for Udina's actions."

"There is no need for apologies, Major," said the Salarian Councillor. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that you and the rest of humanity had nothing to do with Udina's actions."

Rick nodded with gratitude. "We appreciate your understanding, Councillors."

"What's the situation with the Crucible?" the Turian Councillor asked.

"We're making very good progress, but at the rate the Reapers are advancing we won't be completed in time before they gain a major foothold in the galaxy," said Rick as he produced a galaxy map that showed Reaper territorial.

The Turian Councillor nodded. "The Hierarchy Fleet is stretched very thin and were running out of ships."

"Fortunately the quarians have made contact and want to setup negotiations, but there appears to be a lot of activity growing upon the geth border."

"This does sound troubling," said the Salarian Councillor. "I take it we have no more information."

"We want no more until Shepard meets with the quarians," said Rick.

"Then let's hope that whatever is going on beyond the Veil won't be our downfall," said the Turian Councillor.


	26. Ex-Cerberus Scientists

Shepard was now the CIC and plotted a course to the Minos Wasteland which was the location of the Ex-Cerberus scientist. Once in the system he moved to the Arrae system to the planet they were occupying and made a course to the planet Gellix.

Shepard along with Ashley, Garrus, EDI and James made their way to the shuttle and Cortez began to head to the planet's surface.

"What's the word?" said Shepard when he entered the planet's atmosphere. "Do we know how long these scientists have been holed up here?"

"We have not been provided many details," said EDI.

"Sir, I'm picking up chatter from a Cerberus was engaging the supply depot," said Cortez.

Shepard leaned over Cortez and saw to have a look in his eyes widened. "Engaging the scientists?"

"And if I'm reading it right, sounds like more troops on the way," said Cortez.

"Okay, set us down, then get out of here. I need these scientists alive," Shepard ordered.

After the supply depot Cerberus forces were engaging the security force for the depot, who were ex-Cerberus themselves. Unfortunately, the security force was about to be overwhelmed.

"Move in! Cover fire!" the squad leader ordered.

One of the defenders was then shot down by Cerberus and the head of security made a dive for her as the others provided cover fire for him. Unfortunately, when he was about a yard away a bullet struck him in the hip and he fell over.

Then the Cerberus forces saw the Kodiak heading straight towards them.

"On our six!" said the squad leader. "You! Come with me!"

"Sir!"

The two of them then started a file the Kodiak, but their bullets were just bouncing off it. When the shuttle doors opened Shepard and his team jumped out and then Cortez flew away back to the Normandy.

"Holy balls, it's freezing out here!" said James shivering.

"All right. Just keep moving," said Shepard.

It didn't take them long to engage the Cerberus forces and they certainly seemed hell in bent to get the Cerberus scientists.

"What did these people do to bring this down on their necks?" said Shepard as he shot the squad leader.

"Help! We can't hold them much longer!" a voice yelled.

It didn't take them long to deal with the first two soldiers and soon they made their way down to engage the main force. Unfortunately, by the time they dealt with them most of the defenders have been killed.

To make matters worse more Cerberus forces began to appear and the shield was strengthened by shield pylons. Shepard grabbed his sniper rifle and took out the pylons first and Garrus took out the Guardian with a clean shot through the visor on his shield.

James and Ashley pretty much mow down any other Cerberus forces that came there way supported by EDI, who disrupted their shields and confuse them with her decoy.

"Hello? Who's there," said a familiar voice.

"All clear. Any civilians alive?" Ashley asked.

There was only one survivor and Shepard knew him instantly. It was Jacob Taylor.

"Jacob," Shepard stared. He then noticed the bullet wound. "How bad?"

"I'll live… I think," Jacob groaned.

"This is Brynn. If you can hear me, come in," said a woman's voice. "Is there anyone there?"

Shepard looked around and saw a discarded radio. "This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance. The enemy is clear for now. Open the doors."

"Is Jacob there?" the woman asked frantically.

"It's okay, Brynn," Jacob assured.

The heavy doors opened and they black skinned woman walked out. Shepard then put one of Jacobs' arms around his shoulders and guided him towards the doors. The woman, who he assumed to be Brynn, stared at Jacobs' bullet wound.

"Jacob! Oh, my god!" she stared.

"I'm all right," Jacob assured as the doors closed behind them. "The others didn't make it."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"I'm supposed to be protecting these people from the Illusive Man and his attack dogs!"

"Are they gone?" Brynn asked.

"For now. But they'll be back," said Shepard. Jacob groaned as he placed a hand over his bleeding wound. "Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll walk it off," Jacob assured. He then smiled at him. "Save my life one more time, and I'll start owing you."

"This one's on the house," Shepard promised.

Jacob then saw Garrus and smiled. "Hey—good to see you, too."

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "Staying out of trouble, I see.".

"Shepard, this is Dr. Brynn Cole," said Jacob gesturing to Brynn. "She's in charge here."

Shepard shook hands with the doctor. "Tell me what's going on. Intel say you're Cerberus."

"We're all ex-Cerberus, scientists, mostly," Brynn corrected.

"Civilians?" Shepard blinked.

"Call us 'refugees.' If we hadn't run, we'd be dead."

"Why does the Illusive Man want to kill you?" Shepard asked.

"Our stories are different, but the themes are the same." Brynn then turned and looked at the loading docks. "We were each using information from the Collector Base to work on the different components of a large tech. After someone completed their component, they disappeared." She then turned to face him. "Nobody's. Just… gone. As we proceeded, we started feeling like we were signing each other's death warrants."

Shepard nodded. "The Illusive Man doesn't mess around. If he can't control it, he'll destroy it."

"The brain trust here must be a significant loss to him," said Jacob.

Shepard looked at Brynn, surprised didn't have better defences. "You have to know they were going to find you."

"It's a pretty smart bunch," Brynn smiled. "We covered our bases."

"But the Illusive Man is one tenacious bastard," said Jacob.

Suddenly the whole complex shook. "Time to evacuate."

"Agreed. Just need to get the AA guns on the roof back online. Cerberus is jamming them somehow. With those guns down, Cerberus will just blow our escape shuttles out of the sky."

"Maybe the network link," said Brynn.

"I'll check and meet you upstairs," said Jacob as he limped away.

"Jacob, you should get that wound looked at," said Shepard.

"I'm good. I mean, I will."

"Commander, I should see to my people. Join me upstairs when you can," said Brynn as he followed Jacob's up the stairs.

"Jacob did not recognise me. It might be an opportunity to surprise him," EDI smiled.

"Let's just focus on the mission, EDI," Shepard advised.

Two doctors were over the body of another, who had been killed by Cerberus during the first push.

"Dr Brown, I'm so sorry," said the male scientist.

The female scientist cried. "Oh, Jamie. I didn't want to come here with these people. It was his idea. What am I going to do without him?"

"Finish the work you started."

Dr Brown looked at him in bewilderment. "Our work? Are you crazy? We're all going to die here!"

Shepard bent down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your partner was brave. He wouldn't want you to crumble like this."

"He's right," said the male scientist.

"We're getting out of here alive. I promise."

Dr Brown looked at him. "Thank you."

* * *

As Shepard climbed his way up the stairs he saw yet another familiar face, but this one was in exactly much of a joy. In truth he was actually surprised to see Dr Archer here.

"Commander Shepard—Dr. Gavin Archer. We… met on Project Overlord," he said extending his hand.

Shepard just folded his arms are now his eyes at Archer. "That's one way of putting it."

Dr Archer had been in charge of the project that was to take control of the geth. In some ways he had succeeded, but only using his own brother, David, as a lab rat. The result was less than ideal as David went crazy and killed everyone.

Archer could sense the hostility and lowered his hand. "Yes, well after you took my brother to Grissom Academy, I tried putting all that behind me. I don't suppose you have any news from there? I've heard rumours the Academy is in trouble."

"I was at Grissom Academy. Cerberus tried adapting the students, but David's okay," Shepard assured.

"Oh, thank God," said Archer as though it's huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Commander… you have no idea what that means."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "It's a little late to start worrying about his safety now."

"I never stopped. I know you think I'm a monster. And you're right. Not a day goes by where my dreams aren't haunted by what I did to David. All I can do now is hope that one day he forgives me."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"I stray too far from the path. This was my only refuge." He then closes eyes as if he was remembering his childhood. "As a boy, I wanted to be a scientist remembered by doing right for the world—curing a disease, or discovering a new element. Not a monster who tortured his own brother."

"What did you say the Illusive Man?"

"I told him that his intentions was to work with the devil, he only had to look in a mirror. I wanted out of his nightmare."

"He just let you go?" said Shepard surprisingly.

Archer raise an eyebrow. "If it had been that easy, I wouldn't be hiding here. Every Cerberus soldier in the galaxy has orders to shoot me on sight."

"What happened at Project Overlord?" Shepard asked curiously.

"After your intervention, the Illusive Man insisted I find another test subject. Someone who shared my brother David's 'abilities.' I couldn't bear the thought of reliving the nightmare. So I destroyed all my research—Overlord is no more."

"I have to go, and I'm not even going to pretend it was good seeing you again," said Shepard bluntly.

Archer didn't look surprised. "I understand. But Commander…" He then gave Shepard a grateful look. "Thank you for saving, David. Both times."

* * *

Shepard soon made his way up the steps to the main control centre and he found the largest collection of human scientists in the entire world. Most of them were copying data from hard drives on moving crucial equipment around.

He found Brynn talking to another scientist. "…And make sure those samples from Project Mia get out on the second shuttle."

"I've already dropped one box, my hands were shaking so hard," said the scientist.

"We're going to make it," Brynn assured him.

He nodded and made his way to his post.

"What's the status of the guns?" Shepard asked.

"Still waiting. I have my best people on it," Brynn assured as they made their way to the main console.

"How many scientists are here?" Shepard asked.

"Forty-three plus research assistants."

"You ran with over forty people?" said Garrus looking very impressed.

"When you fear for your life, there's a lot you can do," said Brynn.

Another scientist approached them looking a bit frantic. "Brynn, I can't possibly dismantle the genetic amplification components in time."

"I'm sorry Dr. Baynar," said Brynn with a sympathetic look. "It's important work, but right now you need to tend to your family."

Shepard's eyes widened. "Wait. There are families here? Children?"

"That just upped the ante," said Ashley.

Once Dr Baynar left Shepard approached Brynn. "So these refugees brought everyone with them."

Brynn nodded. "Yes. We have about seventeen kids here. Partners, spouses, parents." She then shook her head. "I promise these people refuge, a new life free from Cerberus. I just never imagined the Illusive Man would…"

"That's what evil counts on, thatt it's hard for good people to imagine," said Shepard.

Brynn nodded.

This sudden information about the children did complicate things. "Okay. Everyone left get out alive. This escape will have to be carefully executed."

"I'd hoped… we try so hard to make sure it wouldn't come to this," said Brynn and made her way to the main console.

Jacob then appeared limping towards Shepard. "What's the news?" he asked.

"Can't tell—I only know I can't fix it from here," Jacob winced still clutching his wound. "I'm going to the roof. Cerberus landed a shuttle there a couple minutes ago. You in?"

"Jacob, you're injured," Shepard pointed out. Shepard then began to walk off. "I'll fix the guns."

"No way. These are my people, I'm going," said Jacob firmly.

Shepard stopped him and made him face him. "Just because you survive one suicide mission doesn't mean you get two."

Jacob could see there was no point of arguing. "Fine. But I'm going to talk you through it from here. Cerberus is probably jamming the satellite link. Radio me when you've found the controls and I'll give you the override code."

"Will do," Shepard nodded.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Brynn hoping to get a bit more information.

"Dr. Cole? Got a moment?" Shepard asked.

"Of course," Brynn nodded.

Shepard had seen the way the Jacob and Brynn looked at one another and got the impression that there was something more between them than colleagues.

"What's your relationship with Jacob?" Shepard asked. "We went through a lot together."

"An old colleague of his introduced us," she said as she bent down to look at the wires. "Through Jacob's eyes, I started to recognise what the Illusive Man have become. I guess I was so in love with my work that I refused to see the obvious—its sponsor had become corrupt."

Shepard nodded. "I get that. That's why it's important to have good people around you."

"I don't know what we would have done without him."

"What kind of work did you do for Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"Until the Illusive Man became preoccupied with the Collectors, I work in physics. It was a research's paradise. I had access to cutting-edge technology and all the personnel I needed. The Illusive Man shares no expense for technical perfection."

"That technical perfection's almost killed me a few times," Shepard pointed out.

"It also saved your life. Strange to think about, I would imagine."

"Maybe."

"But then… life is full of uncomfortable ironies. Isn't everyone's?"

"So what's this work of yours that Cerberus wants so badly?" Shepard asked.

"It's based on tech gathered from the Collectors. In essence, it involves dissecting Reaper-to-Collect communications. Dr. Horace Armstrong and I were working on a practical human application, and implant of sorts. Once he'd completed his component and moved on to less 'valuable' work, he disappeared."

"How did you get away?" Shepard asked.

"I was a loyal, senior employee. There's a lot of freedom in that. When our fourth colleague disappeared, we organised and were out the door in days."

"And, until now, Cerberus never suspected you were hiding right under their noses."

"We honestly thought we had it all figured out. It's… humbling."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Cole. I'll let you get on with the packing."

"Thank you again for everything you're doing for us."

* * *

Shepard managed to find Jacob in the medi-bay as a doctor was tending to his wound.

"Hey," he said as he approached Jacob. "You okay? How have you been?"

Jacob looked at the doctor. "Give us a minute?" She nodded and left the two of them to talk. "This is crazy. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I know the feeling. So how'd you become a gun for hire?"

"Long story. It was an opportunity I couldn't resist for people I came to care about."

"You seem good. You look good."

"These are great people. Defending their ideals… I like it. I think I found what I'm meant to do."

Shepard remembered that the two of them discover that his father had made slaves of his crew. After which his father had been imprisoned in Alliance prison for 30 years, but from what he knew Jacob never went to see him.

"You think about what happened to your dad?" Shepard asked.

"Haunts me, more like."

Shepard could tell that he wanted to change the subject and decided to choose a happier topic. "How long have you known Brynn?"

"We met through a mutual friend in the Mumbai cell. Guess I've known her a year. We have a lot in common… Then she came to me about her missing colleagues. Asked for my protection, my help finding a place to run to. How could I say no?"

"Who is she to you?"

"We're together," he said simply.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "And you run this enclave with her. You settling down, Jacob?"

"Yeah… maybe. It's just—" He then looked at Shepard with a determined look on his face. "If these are our final days, I want to spend them protecting these people. Building a life—whatever's left of it."

"What's the story, Jacob? Why are you working at a place like this?"

"After we got back… well, things look different when you come back to a suicide mission alive. So, I quit Cerberus. I quit everything and sat by the Mediterranean for a while. That's when I lost track of you."

"And what did all that fresh air and meditation teach you?"

"But what I choose to fight for better means something to me—that it comes from the heart."

"We could sure use you."

"It's real tempting, Shepard, but I like where I'm at. I'm important to these people. I what a life. I want a family."

"Sure. I get that."

"No, Shepard. The Normandy's your real love."

"Doesn't mean I want to say, 'to hell with it,' sometimes."

"But you won't. You can't."

"Anything on Cerberus I should know about?" Shepard asked.

"The Illusive Man became obsessed with indoctrination, I know that. You ever wonder how it all went wrong? I mean… was I blind? I remember him being an idealist. How come I couldn't see the evil?"

"Don't beat yourself up. And if you ever get that crystal ball working, give me a heads-up, 'cause I'd love to know how this all plays out."

Jacob chuckled. "Right."

"I should focus on getting these people out of here," said Shepard knowing that didn't have much time.

Jacob nodded. "You bet. Let's get to it."

Shepard looked around the scientists began to move crates around and then something caught his eye. It was a microscope from what he could tell it contained a toxin that was deadly to turians.

"Some kind of poison… tailored to turians," said Shepard as he scanned the toxin remembering that a turian general was suffering from poison created by Cerberus.

* * *

Shepard led his team then to the roof in order to deal with the AA guns. Unfortunately, their path was blocked by Cerberus who had installed shield pylons.

"Hostiles on sensors," said EDI.

Shepard looked through the scope of his sniper rifle. "Okay, I'll cloak and take up the engineer, and once the engineer is down Garrus take down the shield pylons and Ash, you and James take out the remaining troops. EDI hang back and watch our six."

The tactic worked a treat the moment Shepard took out the engineer, Garrus took out the shield pylons with his sniper rifle. The Cerberus troopers were completely surprised and were unprepared when Ashley and James fired their rifles at them.

When they made their way up the slope they saw that another engineer was installing a turret, but EDI was able to stop it shield so that Shepard could hack into the turret and it quickly turned on them. They then joined in and began to whittle down the Cerberus forces that blocked their path.

"We must locate the satellite power," said EDI as she shot a Cerberus Trooper.

"Reinforcements arriving, sir!" said a Centurion.

James and Ashley then tossed several grenades over their shoulders riding the path of the Cerberus troopers that landed on the ground. Next second is a huge explosion and they were taken out before they even touched the ground.

Shepard then quickly made his way to the satellite uplink and began to override Cerberus's control.

"Jacob? Dish should be back online now," said Shepard as the dish began to move into position.

"Affirmative. But the guns are still down," said Shepard. "You'll need to manually activate them. Head back to the front of the facility."

"More hostiles and coming!" said James.

Cerberus was definitely determined not to allow them to reach the AA guns, but Shepard wasn't going to let anything stop him from completing his mission. Shepard let the others into a charge so to catch the enemy off balance and managed to get a firm foothold.

EDI then offered a distraction by creating a decoy and Shepard use that distraction to reactivate his cloak. Garrus used his sniper rifle to pick up the leaders and Ashley and James concentrated their fire on the troops.

Shepard then took out the squad leader and quickly reactivate his cloak before any of the service personnel could realise what had happened. He repeated the process again and again and even use the smokescreens of the Centurions to his advantage.

Unfortunately, a Cerberus soldier managed to access a manual turret and began to fire down upon them. In order to counter this Shepard had to act as a decoy to allow Garrus a clear shot at the soldier and his faith in Garrus paid off as the soldier was taken down by his sniper rifle.

Once the way was clear Shepard climbed the ladder to the AA guns control modules. Shepard quickly activated the first of the control modules bringing the first gun online.

"The other gun is still down—let's get over there," said Shepard.

They quickly made their way over towards the second gun, but one's control module was badly damaged.

"Okay, one of us has to make these repairs," said Shepard. He then turned to EDI, who was the most qualified to repair it. "EDI, I need you to fix this."

"I will make the repairs," said EDI making a way to the control module.

"Okay," he said turning to the others. "It's on."

James reloaded his rifle. "Bring it!"

Shuttle soon landed on the opposite end of the gun controls and Shepard in waste any time to take control of the turret that servitude on them earlier. Cerberus was now sending phantoms to take them down, but with the overwhelming power of the turret they were able to push them back.

Garrus started picking off the leaders with his sniper rifle and Ashley and James suppressed covering fire with their rifles. The shuttle then repositioned itself below them and then dropped even more troopers.

"How are the repairs coming?" Shepard asked as another shuttle appeared.

"More time is required," said EDI.

More shuttles appeared dropping Cerberus soldiers on either the opposite end of the guns controls or directly below them. Shepard focused more on the enemies below them while Ashley led the others to deal with those on the opposite end of the gun controls.

Finally they were able to take out the remaining Cerberus forces and at the same time EDI finish her repairs.

"Repairs are complete," she said. "The guns may now be brought online."

"Gotcha! I'm on it!" Shepard yelled removing himself from the turret.

Once you reach the controls he reactivated the AA gun.

"Shepard! AA guns are back online," said Jacob.

"Copy that." Shepard then turned his team. "Let's get these people out of here."

* * *

When Shepard returned to the control centre he made his way over to Jacob, who was now fully healed, and Brynn.

"Okay, the guns are already picking Cerberus ships out of the sky," said Shepard. "Where are we at?"

"On track. The first set was already loaded with anyone under sixteen," said Jacob.

"Commander, when should we leave? What our best chance of survival?" Brynn asked.

Shepard looked at Jacob. "Jacob, would you think? Are we ready?"

"Almost. We could go now. But there's no do-overs here."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. We get only one shot."

"And we don't want to leave anything behind that could strengthen the Illusive Man's cause. Your call."

Shepard knew it was only a matter of time before Cerberus found a way past the AA guns. The sooner they leave the better. "All right, let's get the shuttles in the air."

Shepard made his way to the control centre and gave the evacuation orders.

"Evacuation is go. Evacuation is go," said the computer's voice. "Stand by the shuttle launch."

Shepard knew this shuttle contained the scientist's children and they probably need more protection than anyone else.

"Have the guns punch a hole in the perimeter, then launch shuttle one," Shepard ordered.

The AA guns and began to fire taking out the gunship that were patrolling the area leaving a gap open for the shuttle. They watched as the shuttle exited from the facility and made his way to the atmosphere.

"Shuttle one is a way," said the computer.

Everyone cheered.

Shepard turned to the scientist. "All right! Everyone had down to the shuttle bay and—" Suddenly the entire facility shock is something very hard struck it.

"Suicide fighter took out one of the guns!" said a scientist at the control terminal. "Cerberus troopers are—"

Suddenly something broke through the window and scientists began scattered. Shepard quickly turned to Jacob and Brynn.

"Get those people out of here!" he ordered.

The two of them nodded and began to evacuate people out of the control centre. No sooner have they done that the Cerberus troopers began to enter through the broken window.

Shepard and his team quickly took cover and began to fire the Cerberus troopers that emerged. Fortunately, the window was only wide enough for them to appear and one of the time which made it easy for them to pick them off.

"Shepard! Shuttles are loaded," said Jacob over the radio. "We need you at the landing area to make sure they get away! I'll meet you down there!"

Shepard and his team started making their way down towards the shuttle bay which was for Cerberus troopers.

"Let's move!" Ashley yelled.

"Clear the shuttle bay first so we can bring the doors up. Then get out to the landing pad," said Shepard.

"Roger that," said James.

They engaged the Cerberus troopers that attempted to take out the shuttle that was preparing for launch. It in take them long to wipe them out.

"Jacob, bring up the main door!" Shepard ordered.

"Got it, Shepard. Will do."

The main door open to reveal any entire platoon of Cerberus forces and Shepard and his team is in waste any time to engage them to distract them from the shuttles.

"Okay, let's get these people out of here," said Shepard. "Here we go!"

The second shuttle took off almost immediately and Shepard and his team kept their part by distracting the troopers to prevent them from taking out the shuttles. Shepard took cover pylons to make things a lot easier for them and they watched as the third shuttle escaped.

"Enemy shuttle on either side," said Garrus looking up at the two landing pads.

"I have a visual," said EDI.

They kept on engaging the Cerberus forces, who are now focusing all their attention upon them and practically ignored the fourth shuttle as it left.

"Jacob, come in. What's your status?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard! The facility's overrun—Cerberus troops are all over the place!"

"One more shuttle of refugees to go, right?" said Shepard notice they were sending phantoms now.

"Affirmative."

"We got this! Just need to hold them a little longer."

They began shooting the Cerberus forces as they came out of the shuttles until finally all the shuttles left and the fifth and final shuttle exited the facility.

"That's the last of the civilians," said Shepard.

"Shepard! Heads up!" Jacob yelled. "The place is overrun. We gotta go! Headed to you with the shuttle!"

"Understood."

Suddenly an Atlas landed on the landing zone and an engineer appeared next to it.

"Heads up! Mech on the field!" Ashley yelled.

"Jacob, hang tight," said Shepard over the radio. "We'll clearly you a landing zone!"

Garrus uses sniper rifle to take the engineer so that he wouldn't repair the mech. EDI then disrupted the Atlas' shields and Shepard, Ashley and James began to attack it on a three-pronged attack. He began to whittle away at its armour until finally it exploded leaving the landing zone completely clear.

"Jacob! Landing area cleared!" said Shepard.

"This place is crawling!" Jacob yelled. "Bringing the shuttle to you!"

"Roger that!"

They watched as the final shuttle from the facility was launched and made his way to the landing pad behind them. At the same time the main doors opened again and an entire battalion of Cerberus forces emerged.

"Echo, Tango, and Delta squads are on the ground!" said the squad leader. "Bring in the heavy!"

Atlas mech suddenly landing on the ground.

"Take out Shepard!"

Shepard was providing covering fire is to allow the rest of his team to get onto the shuttle, but he was being overwhelmed. He made a run towards the shuttle and managed to reach the landing pad, but an Atlas fired a missile. The missile did in his directly, but the explosion afterwards caused Shepard to be blown off his feet.

"Shepard!" Jacob yelled.

"Commander!" Brynn yelled as she and Jacob jumped off the shuttle.

Brynn helped carry Shepard aboard the shuttle while Jacob provided covering fire. He managed to take down the troopers that climb their way onto the landing pad and then fired a very precise hit at a generator. The generator exploded and the shockwave afterwards knocked an Atlas to the ground.

"Reinforcement's arriving sir!" said Cerberus Trooper.

Unfortunately, for them the reinforcement in arrive in time, because Brynn had managed to carry Shepard back on board the shuttle and jumped back on.

"Okay, let's go," said Jacob to the pilot.

Shuttle doors close just long enough Shepard by a few more shots at Cerberus troopers and they took off into the atmosphere.

* * *

"Out by the skin of our teeth again, hey Shepard?" Jacob smiled.

"Nice to see you back in action," Shepard smiled back.

"Yeah, feels good," said Jacob as he sat down.

"I was afraid we wouldn't get anyone out alive, but because of you, we got almost everyone," said Brynn smiling at Shepard. "Thank you."

"Dr. Cole, I have a request—one that you can't afford to turn down," said Shepard. "I need your help against the Reapers."

Brynn nodded. "Without a doubt… I'm at your service. And I'm sure you can come from the others as well."

"You too, Jacob. I need you," said Shepard as he sat down next to Jacob.

"Of course. But I wouldn't mind staying with these folks," said Jacob.

"You don't want to join the team on the Normandy?" said Shepard rather surprised.

"I'm torn, Shepard, but looking out for these families is important to me. It's where I'm at right now. I hope you can understand."

Shepard nodded and could respect his choice. "Keep them safe, then. The Alliance needs that Crucible."

"You got it."

"All right. Report to Admiral Hackett for your assignment."

"You know, Commander, I've never met anyone like you," said Brynn. "Just feel better knowing you're on our side."

"Thanks," said Shepard.

"Shepard, when this mission is over, drinks on me," said Jacob. "Be safe out there."

* * *

Rick was now giving the Council an recent report to give them the situation on the Cerberus scientists Shepard had rescued.

"So Cerberus turns on their own people," said the Turian Councillor. "Do we have any idea what research they were working on?"

"From what we can tell is some sort of implants for Reaper communication," said Rick.

"Then it is very likely that everyone with these chips will be indoctrinated," said the Salarian Councillor grimly.

"It appears so."

"I must say the Illusive Man's desire for control is a little unnerving," said the Asari Councillor.

"Personally if we have more time and the entire galaxy was a mistake I would say that trying to control them would be a good idea," said Rick honestly. "Of course, anyone who gets close enough to a rebound of indoctrinated so I imagine it is the worst possible idea in the galaxy."

"And yet as smart as the Illusive Man is he could not see the dangers," said the Turian Councillor.

"I suppose in their hands on such viable technology outweighs any risks in his eyes," said Rick. "I can only imagine what sort of technology you would have had if Shepard had destroyed the Collector Base. So far they've only been able required anything they could salvage."

"And they are dangerous enough already," said the Asari Councillor. "Hopefully with these new scientists the construction of Crucible will step up."

"Until then we just have to hold out," said Rick.


	27. No-Brainer

When Shepard had got the scientists to save location and gave Jacob the coordinates to the Crucible he made contact with Hackett.

"Hackett here," he said and his hologram appeared.

"I'm sending you a large team of scientists," said Shepard.

"I have the dossier."

"They're all Cerberus defectors. Keep them safe."

"Will do, and I'll put them straight to work on the Crucible."

"Jacob Taylor is with them and is already working to find a place for the families."

Hackett nodded. "He'll be a valuable asset as well. Snagging Dr. Cole from the Illusive Man is a coup. Having her on our side could be a huge win for us."

"The sooner we can get the Crucible finished, the better I'll feel."

Hackett nodded. "I'm with you."

"Shepard out."

The moment Hackett's hologram faded and Shepard then made contact with Anderson.

"Shepard. I was hoping you'd check in again," said Anderson as he appeared.

"You okay?" Shepard asked noticing that he was rubbing his shoulder.

"Been putting my old academy training to use, organising the resistance. You know, you've got quite the fan club back here. Any news we hear from the Normandy gives hope to the guys in the trenches."

"I know what that's like, fighting in the dark," said Shepard sympathetically. "I'm glad we're making a difference."

"It's more than that. A lot of these people have never held a gun in their life. When they heard that you managed to get the turians and krogan to cooperate… That was a shot in the arm, Shepard. One of the few things we're in short supply around here. Faith that any of us will live to see another day."

"How bad is it?" Shepard asked.

"It could be worse, but not much," said Anderson grimly.

"Can you still coordinate some kind of counter-attack?"

"We're hitting the Reapers every chance we get. Mostly guerrilla-style hit-and-runs. But it's not enough. It's time we started coordinating our efforts."

"Where?"

"London. Something big is happening over there. Our networks in the UK saying the Reapers have arrived in huge numbers."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Shepard grimly. "Any more details?"

"No, and that's what scares the hell out of me."

"Well, the Crucible will scare the hell out of the Reapers."

"We're counting on it. Oh and Shepard—I meant what I said early about Kai Leng. The Reapers may seem our biggest threat, but take it from me, Leng is a vicious bastard. Don't underestimate him."

"Noted."

"Then I'll let you get back to it. We need whatever good news you can send our way. Anderson out."

Anderson's hologram vanishing and made his way to the CIC.

* * *

"The Cerberus scientists are safe with the Alliance," said Traynor. "The brass thinks they'll be a big help on the Crucible."

"First Grissom Academy, now this. Nice work," said Shepard impressively.

"You know how fighter pilots put those little stamps things under their cockpit for each kill? I'm thinking of getting one by the galaxy map every time I analyse the crap out of some data."

Shepard smiled. "You're turning into a regular marine."

"Yes, well… I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Nice work."

"Thanks, Commander. It feels good to bring someone out alive."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the bridge and Joker turned and looked at him.

"How's Jacob?" he asked.

"He'll be okay," Shepard assured.

"Glad to hear it. Nice to see those Cerberus scientists come to their senses."

"After everything he's done, the Illusive Man can't pretend he's fighting for humanity. Anyone who's isn't indoctrinated has to see that by now."

"Glad we got out early."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to check on Ashley, who was now fitting into the Normandy quite nicely.

"We got lucky down there, Skipper," said Ashley looking slightly relieved. "Civilians, children… could've been very bad. Don't even want to think about it." She then smiled. "But scooping those scientists right from under the Illusive Man's nose? That's got piss him off?"

"Let's just hope there's more people like them and hope they see sense," said Shepard as he sat down next to her.

"I'm glad that Jacob guy is going to be all right, but I hope we can trust a bunch of ex-Cerberus." Shepard then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just saying."

* * *

Garrus and James were in the mess hall trying to one up one another by going over some of their missions. Though as they kept on talking the two of them respected one another.

Garrus looked at Shepard as he approached him. "I'm glad Jacob saw through the Illusive Man. At least not everyone in Cerberus has lost their minds. This fight can use him."

"You two play nice?" Shepard asked.

"Don't mind us. Just telling James here what it means to be a real soldier."

* * *

Down in his quarters Javik was having a conversation with EDI and Shepard knew instantly that it was not going to go well.

"You and this human called Jacob were both part of Cerberus?" said Javik.

"That is correct," said EDI.

"And Cerberus is filled with traitors to humanity?"

"Yes, they oppose us in this war."

"Then why should we trust either of you?"

"We have severed our ties with the organisation."

Javik turned away from the base looked up at the nearest camera. "But you were programmed by Cerberus."

"I can extrapolate where this is going. I have superseded my original programming and have chosen to oppose Cerberus."

This did not seem to reassure Javik. "You mean you have chosen to oppose your creators."

"Correct."

"I find this very troubling freedom, machine. That is all."

* * *

Shepard made his way up to his cabin and remembered that James wanted to talk to him.

"James, I've got some time if you want to talk privately," he said over the intercom.

"On my way," said James.

A minute later James walked through the doors.

"Hey, man—how's it going?" he asked casually.

"Good, James. You?" Shepard asked in the same tone.

"Good. Good." James and started to look around his first his collection of model ships and that is aquarium. "Wow, so this is what I can look forward to when I get my own command."

"You want your own ship, Vega?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, maybe one day, when I'm old and I can't fight worth shit anymore."

Shepard shook his head. "You just came up here to make fun of your commander?"

"Sorry, Loco," said James making his way down to the lounge. "I guess maybe I've got some things on my mind. I want to get your opinion on something."

Shepard could tell that James was very serious and folded his arms. "Shoot."

"What'd you do when they ask you to join the N7 program? I mean, was it a no-brainer for you, or did you think about it before accepting?"

Shepard remembered when Anderson gave him the news that he had been accepted to the program. Thinking back it really should have become a surprise after he held an entire city against a whole army of batarians. Though at the time he was quite specious and wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"The N7 program is a big deal, but it's also a big commitment."

"I hear that," James nodded.

"You get the best training, best equipment, best assignments…"

"And they expect the best in return," James finished.

"Yes, they do." He then looked at James curiously. "Why you asking?"

"Well, even all the shit that's going on… somebody, somewhere managed to track me down and forward and N7 commendation. It stated the same day the Reapers attacked Earth."

"You don't sound too thrilled," Shepard noted.

"Well, aside from the fact there won't even be in an N7 program if we don't win this war, I just…" He stopped himself and shook his head. "Being a soldier's the only thing I've ever been really good at. And not 'cause I try. Hell, I'd've kicked my ass out years ago. Last time I had a command, I lost almost everyone. And they promoted me for it. I guess I'm just not sure if I'm ready to lead again. I don't know if I want that responsibility."

Out of respect for James's privacy, Shepard didn't look to his record knowing that the man would tell him when he was ready. "You mentioned that before. What went wrong?"

"What didn't go wrong?" James sighed. "We were out on patrol, checking on some strange readings. Then the Collectors hit. But they hit the colony first. By the time we got back, most of the colonists had subdued or adapted, including are CO, Captain Toni."

"So you were in charge," Shepard concluded.

James nodded. "Yeah. We lay low for a bit, waiting for a chance to strike. But before we could, we were betrayed. One of the colonists turned out to be a Cerberus spy working with the Collectors. I have no choice. I killed them and destroyed the Collector ship. It got ugly. We lost most of the colonists and all but one of my squad. Not exactly a textbook operation."

Shepard could sympathise with James more than you, because he had lost men during the Skyllian Blitz, including his commanding officer. Ashley to lost her entire squad during the attack on Eden Prime, Garrus' team had also been betrayed with him being the only survivor.

"You can't blame yourself for being put in a tough situation," said Shepard being sympathetic as possible. "And if you were promoted, then something must've gone right."

"Sure, but…"

"If you'd save them all, would things have worked out better?" Shepard asked.

James just stood there for moment thinking. "I… I don't know. I don't think so."

"The right choice is usually not the easy one."

"Yeah…" He then looked at Shepard. "Did you know that before joining the N7?"

"Yeah. That's why I was asked. And it's why they asked you. There's not a single N7 that hasn't sacrificed, either themselves or their soldiers, at some point."

"So you think I should apply?"

"Assuming we survive this, that a no-brainer. You're a damn good soldier, Vega. Don't waste an opportunity."

"Think about it. Seriously," James promised. He then looked at him slightly uneasy. "If you don't mind, maybe don't mention this to anyone else."

"Of course not," Shepard promised.

"Gracias. Well, I think I better get back to the hangar. Things are just a little too soft for me."

"The bed's a lot harder than it looks," Shepard assured

"I'll take your word for it," said James holding his hands up defensively. "Thanks again, Loco."

"Anytime."

* * *

Shepard then decided it was best to head back to the Citadel to resupply before they met up with the quarians, because Shepard had a feeling that they were going to land on yet another mass.

Shepard decided to take a bit of a break and made his way over to Purgatory. On his way over there he saw an elcor mentioning something called the Code of the Ancients, which was a collective wisdom of his people. He mentioned that it was lost on Dekunna and without it they lacked the guidance they needed.

Shepard also overheard an asari in the nightclub mentioning that her people were not suited for war. She mentioned something about a library in Asha and how it contained text that could help. Unfortunately it was in Reaper control in the Nimbus Cluster.

Shepard soon joined Joker at the bar. "Look at this!" he said gesturing to the people dancing. "All it took was a Cerberus attack on the Citadel to get folks around here to pay attention to the war."

"How is this any different from normal?" Shepard asked not seeing the difference.

"Can't you see the desperation? This isn't happy dancing. This is 'forget my problems' dancing. Look at the answers," he pointed. "If a guy waves his arms like that, he's worrying about a lot more than looking stupid on the dance floor."

"That's surprisingly observant."

"I've had time to watch a lot of dancing from the sidelines. Speaking of which…"

"Dancing?" Shepard guessed.

"Watching from the sidelines," Joker corrected. "What you think about me and EDI?"

Shepard knew there was a bit of romance brewing between the two of them. "Why not?"

"Because I could break a bone just from some light over-the-clothes action?"

"That's always a risk. But then, so are Reapers."

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on dating Harbinger."

"You know what I mean. If we all end up dead this time tomorrow, what would you regret?" Shepard asked.

Joker was silent for a brief moment and Shepard had to make a note of it for such events are very rare. "Getting a shattered pelvis. And a broken heart." Joker just shook his head. "It's such a stupid idea."

"If you can be out there right now on the dance floor, would you be waving your arms?" Shepard asked.

It took a little while Joker to answer. "Yeah."

"Sounds like you've got bigger things to worry about than looking stupid."

"Yeah. Guess I do." He then stood up straight and hobbled his way over to EDI. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

Joker wasn't the only person that was in Purgatory. Jack was also there and, to his surprise, was looking at the datapad rather than dancing like a mad woman.

"Ugh! This sucks," Jack moaned as Shepard approached him.

"What've you got there?" Shepard asked gesturing to the datapad.

"Duty roster for the students. It's what I do for fun now," she grumbled. "They've got us spread out across Alliance units. Reinforcing barriers, modding ammo, that kind of thing."

"How are they holding up?" Shepard asked as he sat down.

"They're fine. They're not the ones reading duty rosters while on shore leave," she grumbled.

"Complain if you like, but I think military life suits you."

Jack narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, running back to the Alliance was your lifelong dream, not mine."

"Come on. Plenty of combat, free room and board… and people you can depend upon."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe your little suicide squad taught me something about teamwork," she admitted reluctantly. "Speaking of which… thanks. My guys are handling the support stuff well. Still see some action, but they're not on the front lines. They've saved a lot of lives. It'd be a hell of a lot more fun with you—you find bigger fights. But the little shits are useless without me. I've gotta stick with 'em. 'Cause I'm dependable now, apparently. I blame you for this, Shepard."

Shepard chuckled and stood up. "Come on."

"What?" Jack frowned as she stood up.

"The duty roster can wait. Right now, you're on shore leave," said Shepard as he led them to the dance floor.

Jack laughed. "Shepard, everyone know you can't dance!"

Soon the two of them were dancing on the dance floor moving to the beat and Shepard was determined to prove that he could dance. They found Joker dancing, though very slowly as to not to break any bones.

* * *

After about half an hour feeling completely exhausted, Shepard made his way over to the bar and found Cortez sitting there.

"You're looking happy," Shepard noted as he sat down next to him.

"You had it right. Yesterday can't change. Tomorrow we might be dead. Today is what matters. I'm not wasting it," Cortez smiled as Shepard gestured the bartender for a glass.

"I wouldn't have thought a club would be to your tastes," said Shepard rather surprised.

"You don't have to get all hot and bothered to appreciate graceful dancing. There's a nerdy here. There's light," he said gesturing to the dancers, though he was more focused on a male dancer. "And some of the eye candy in the crowd isn't too shabby, either."

"The eye candy on the stage is fine by me," said Shepard turning his eyes upon the female dancers on the stage.

Cortez laughed. "Good. I sure don't you as competition." He then raised a glass. "Here."

"To you, Steve," said Shepard raising his glass.

"And to you, Shepard: a good friend when I needed one most." He then looked at Shepard gratefully. "Thank you. For everything."

The two of them then drank.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the Presidium and found Javik staring as if he was in some kind of dream. Though due to the fact that he never set foot on the Citadel and were surrounded by the primitive cultures of his time it wasn't quite surprising.

"Hell of a view, isn't it?" he said.

"During our war, this place became a myth to my people. A dream glimpsed only in the memory shards," said Javik as he stared as skycars flew around. "The Citadel was both the heart of our civilisation and its demise."

Shepard remembered what Vigil had said when I met him. "The Reapers hit here first, didn't they?"

Javik nodded. "No one I knew had ever seen the Citadel. To be here now… I don't know what to think."

"It might not seem like much, but a Prothean is standing on the Citadel, alive. That's a victory in itself," Shepard pointed out.

"Perhaps." He then turned his attention back to the view. "When things were at their darkest, we used to tell stories, imagine the wonders of this place. The seed of our empire… the power to sway worlds. The galaxy belonged to us."

"Nowadays, a lot of races have embassies here," Shepard explained.

"It's true, then? You share power with the rest?" said Javik looking quite surprised.

"It's not perfect, but it's kept the peace. Most of the time."

Javik's eyes were then diverted to a hanar that was slowly approaching them looking quite nervous.

"Pardon me," he said. "This one has been listening. This one suspect you are a Prothean."

Javik reached out and touched one of his tentacles. "A hanar. I remember your kind when you are minnows in the ocean."

The hanar then clinched backed away slowly. "This one is unworthy! This one has seen the face of an Enkindler!"

"They consider your kind to be their gods," Shepard explained.

"A pity we didn't to speak better," Javik grumbled.

It was that point that they were attracting a bit of an audience as an asari and a turian approached them.

"You're really a Prothean?" said the asari in disbelief.

"I am," said Javik sternly.

"But… if you lost the last war, what hope do we have?" she asked fearfully.

"For many, there may be no hope," Javik began and Shepard could tell this was not exactly what they wanted to hear. Javik then turned his back on them and face the window. "The Reapers killed trillions in my cycle. The odds of being—"

It was at that point that Shepard stepped in. "Uh… I don't think that's going to work."

Javik looked at him and changed tactics and turned to face them. "But you are still alive now. That alone is a miracle. And you still have the power to fight. My people knew your kind when you were young. Turians, asari, hanar—there was potential in all of you. Now you must seize that potential and become the weapon you were meant to be—the weapon that tells the Reapers we are not machines. We are alive. And we will fight back!"

The asari then approached him with admiration. "Thank you. That meant a lot."

Javik nodded.

She then turned to Shepard. "Commander Shepard, it must be an honour to have a Prothean fighting alongside you."

"He's starting to learn his way around. Javik is one of the best soldiers I've ever seen," said Shepard honestly.

"The Commander is a capable warrior as well. For a human. Who once lived in caves," said Javik. Shepard decided to take that as a compliment. He then nodded gratefully at him. "Thank you, Commander. I have enjoyed my time here, walking among the… young."

* * *

After that Shepard made his way to the Spectre office and access the comm terminal to reach Miranda. A few seconds later she appeared on hologram.

"Good to see you're all right, Shepard," she said looking relieved.

"Miranda, what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Couldn't meet in person. The Citadel is to dangerous right now." She then looked at Shepard grimly. "I heard about the attempted coup."

"Yeah—with Kai Leng's help. Udina nearly seized control."

Miranda looked up. "Kai Leng? That's slippery bastard's still alive?"

"He's alive and right in the middle of all this."

Miranda bit her lip. "That complicates things. I'll be on my guard." She then looked over her shoulder as if expecting Kai Leng to appear behind her. "Look, I don't have much time—but I learned what happened to my sister."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know that yet, but my father was definitely responsible." She then clinched her fist angrily it. "If he's done anything to her I'll him."

Shepard didn't like the sound of this. "Miranda…"

"Shepard, listen," said Miranda as though reading his mind. "I'm being hunted by Cerberus assassins. A lot of them. I need to stay out of sight."

"What? Why?"

"I heard a rumour, maybe more, but my father is working on something for the Illusive Man. Something big."

That didn't make much sense, he knew that Miranda's father had been a financial backup for Cerberus, but he pulled out once Miranda joined. "Why would your father be working with the Illusive Man? Especially now."

"My father is ruthless about preserving his 'legacy,'" she said bitterly.

"Legacy?"

"He has an obsession with making his mark on history. Ensuring his dynasties last forever."

"And you think the Illusive Man made him an offer."

"Exactly."

Shepard in much like the idea of a powerful and influential man working with the Cerberus. It might explain how they have so much money to attack the Citadel. "Whatever's going on with your father can't be good. We have to figure this out."

"I agree, but…" She then looked slightly uneasy at Shepard. "I need to do this myself. It's time I stopped running from him."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "I can't think straight until I know Ori's safe."

Shepard knew there was no way to convince her and if anyone could find her sister it was her. "Be careful."

"I can't promise that, Shepard. Could you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I couldn't," he admitted.

Miranda's hologram then faded leaving a very troubled Shepard behind.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the hospital in order to hand over the poison to the doctor that was in charge of the turian general. He said that this was the exact option within his system and with it they would be able to conduct an antidote.

After which Shepard made his way to the Presidium when he met up with Liara, who was leaning over the railings looking down at the garden area.

"You sure you don't want to do something a little more exciting?" he asked as he joined her.

"I love this part of the Presidium," she smiled. "It reminds me of where I grew up."

"Where's that?"

"Armali, back on Thessia. My mother and I lived beside a park. I spend hours there."

"Doing what?"

Liara suddenly turned bright purple. "Reading, exploring, getting into trouble digging the ruins in the grass."

"You're kidding."

"I was very young," she said defensively.

"Yeah, that's actually pretty cute," Shepard laughed.

"No one else thought it was funny. The lecture my mother gave me!" Liara shook her head as she relived her youthful enthusiasm. "But she did buy my first history book the next day." She sighed and looked at him. "I miss her, Shepard."

"What was she like?" Shepard asked.

She smiled as she remembered her mother. "She was confident and kind. She loved to wear yellow. I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be okay, Liara."

"Maybe you're right," she said straightening up. "Thank you, Shepard. I feel better." She then looked at the garden. "I wish we could spend more time together like this. Just… friends."

Shepard nodded. "It'd be nice. And who knows? Maybe you'll settle down after this."

Liara raised an eye. "You don't really see me going into civilian life, do you?"

"No, but I guess that's one reason we should keep in touch."

"Someone to share a few secrets with now and then?"

"You got it."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the refugee camp, because Ashley sister, Sarah, had got everything prepared for her late husband. He made his way over to Ashley who was looking at her sister at the memorial wall.

"Shepard—thanks for coming," she said slightly relieved.

Shepard grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I wanted to be here for you, Ash."

She smiled and they turned their attention onto Sarah, whose eyes were red from crying so much. Unlike Ashley she had auburn air and had a softer looked at her.

"It's tough to see her go through this," said Ashley she tried to fight back tears and failed. She brushed away her tears. "Damn it, there I go again."

"I hope Sarah can find some peace here," said Shepard hopefully.

"I'm glad I can be here for her." She then looked at him. "She wanted me to say something about our family. Wanted Thomas to hear it."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get through this. You need to be strong for Sarah, now."

"You're right," she nodded and turned to her little sister. "I'm so proud of her. She's no career soldier, but there she is, coping with all this. Reminds me of Dad. Whatever was going on, he put on a smile on his face for us."

"Your family made you what you are."

"He did his best with four daughters and a strong wife. He always said life fire exercise was good prep for facing 'his girly horde.'"

"Your sister is waiting. You'll be fine."

Ashley took a deep breath. "Right. Here we go."

Ashley then made her way over to Sarah and Shepard stayed close enough just to hear her. "Okay, remember the trip to the beach this summer before I left for basic training?"

Ashley then continued to talk about the happier days as a family before the war began. Whether it were Ashley spoke Sarah seem to gathered more strength and Shepard hoped that it would give her closure.


	28. The Geth Dreadnought

Upon returning to the Normandy Shepard went straight to his cabin in order to invite Traynor up.

"Traynor, if you're not doing anything, I've got a few hours free. Would you like to come up?" he asked over the intercom.

A few minutes later, Traynor walked into his cabin and just stared at everything and Shepard noted she was holding something in her arms.

"Your cabin is gorgeous. I've seen apartments smaller than this," she said in amazement. "Well, Commander… ready to play."

"Play?" Shepard frowned.

"I pick up a chessboard on the Citadel," she said holding out a board. "GUI interface—not nearly as nice as real pieces, but this takes up less space. And I recall you delivered something that closely resembled a challenge. So… interested?"

Shepard could tell instantly that she was very confident in her abilities and he soldier his reflexes told him that he was in danger. "This is a trap, isn't it?"

"I'm just a simple scientist, Commander. I'm sure your real-world experience will give you an edge," she said innocently.

With that the two of them play chess on the table and Shepard soon discover that it was indeed a trap. No matter how careful he was, Traynor somehow was able to counter every single one of his moves.

"Oh, come on!" Shepard groaned at the loss of another pawn.

Traynor leaned back on the couch and laughed. "My word, Commander. It's almost as though you wanted to spare your pawns the indignity of living under my regime."

"In real life, that tactic would have worked," said Shepard starting to get annoyed.

"Well, in real life, one doesn't move on an eight-by-eight square grid," Traynor pointed out.

"You know what I mean. The pawns are infantry. A good infantry line, like the krogan, can take a chance like that."

Traynor smiled slyly. "That reminds me of a joke: What's the difference between Commander Shepard and a krogan? One is an unstoppable juggernaut of head-butting destruction…"

Shepard could tell whether this joke was going. "…and the other doesn't have a smart-ass comm office to keep him in line."

Traynor laughed. "Ooh, that's even better than number-of-testicles punch line."

Shepard smiled at her. "I'm glad you didn't run back to the lab, Traynor."

"Thanks. So… rematch?"

"Hell, yes."

* * *

They played once again and Shepard was defeated once again. He then decided to make a tactical retreat to the CIC and decided this was the perfect opportunity to meet up with the qurians.

The meeting place was in the Far Rim just behind the Geth Border to meet up with the qurian and envoy team. Strangely their ship but had stealth technology and Shepard had a feeling that Tali might have given a few details to the qurians.

The envoys were the Admiralty Board, which he met during Tail's trial. He had a feeling that things were bad if all four of them were coming aboard.

"Commander Shepard. A pleasure to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances," said Admiral Raan as she and the other admirals entered into the War Room.

"I'd hoped for your support in the fight against the Reapers. What's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Seventeen days ago, with precision strikes on four geth systems, the qurians initiated the war to retake our homeworld," said Admiral Gerrel.

"Which was a clear violation of our agreement with the council to avoid provoking the geth!" said Admiral Koris angrily.

"A treaty violation is nothing compared to recovering our homeland and advanced AI technology," said Admiral Xen arguably.

"Your homeworld? You mean Rannoch?" said Shepard.

Raan nodded. "Correct, Commander. Three hundred years ago, we lost our world to our own AI creations, the geth."

"After we attempted to kill them," Koris pointed out.

"We didn't try to kill them, Koris. We tried to deactivate them. It wasn't murder," said Xen firmly.

Shepard was unable to see the distinction. "No, it was murder," he said narrowing his eyes at Xen.

"Commander, the quarians never intended to create a true AI. It was an accident," said Raan diplomatically.

Shepard shook his head. "Which you chose to correct by trying to kill them."

The admirals looked at one another unsure how to answer. It was hard to tell what they were thinking due to the fact he was unable to see their faces, but judging by the body language of Koris he was the only one that resented the war.

"Don't bother," he said looking at Shepard. "Admitting we were wrong undercuts the justification for this suicide invasion plan."

Shepard couldn't believe the quarians chose now to attack the geth. They couldn't possibly have picked the worst timing to retake their homeworld. "You're throwing yourselves at the geth? Again?"

"And this time, we may have destroyed our people look good?" said Koris angrily looking at the other admirals.

"We've driven the geth back to the home system when this signal began broadcasting to all geth ships," said Gerrel as he bought out the hologram of Rannoch and the strange signal on the War Table.

Shepard recognised the signal all too well. "The Reapers."

Gerrel nodded. "Under Reaper control, the geth are significantly more effective." He then gestured to the holographic images of the quarrian fleet which was clearly penned by holographic images of the geth fleet. "Our fleet is pinned in the home system. If we're going to win—"

"Win?" Koris roared. "You insisted on involving the civilian ships, Admiral Gerrel! We need to retreat or we'll risk losing the liveships!"

"Where's the signal coming from?" Shepard asked.

"Here. A geth dreadnought," said Gerrel as he pulled out the large dreadnought with in the geth fleet. "It can outgun anything we've got, and it's heavily defended."

"The Normandy's stealth drive can get us in undetected," said Shepard. "I can board, then disable the Reaper command signal."

"Yes, cutting off the signal should probably geth into complete disarray," Xen agreed.

Shepard knew the Reapers they would only be confused for short time before they regrouped. He could tell from looking on the battlefield that a new tactic was needed to deal with the geth.

"And while they're confused, you can get to a mass relay and retreat," Shepard finished.

"Good," Koris agreed. "Our civilian ships have seen too much fighting already. Are you certain you can disrupt the signal?"

"We'll get you out of there safely, Admiral," Shepard promised.

"Our newest admiral has also volunteered of a technical expertise…" Raan added.

Suddenly appearing out of the door was a very familiar person and even though her helmet hit her face he knew that she was smiling behind it.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, reporting for duty," she said.

"Glad you can make it, Tali," Shepard smiled. He then looked at the other admirals. "Admirals, I'll already a team to hit that dreadnought."

"Thank you, Commander," said Raan gratefully.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shepard and Tali made their way to the briefing room so they would be overheard.

Shepard looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Admiral?"

"It's mostly a formality. I'm an expert on the geth," she explained.

"That you are."

"Heh. I'm glad you're here."

"If I'd know and it was this bad, I would have come sooner," said Shepard as he leaned against the glass wall with his arms crossed.

"You've had your own problems. I'm sorry about Earth," she said apologetically. "We've got the largest fleet in the galaxy. If you can help us, we'll kick the Reapers with everything we've got. Or how much is left from this stupid war."

"I thought you'd support the invasion," said Shepard a little surprised.

Tali shook her head. "No. After talking to Legion, I thought maybe there was a chance for peace."

"So why help them?"

"I'm an admiral. People look to me for guidance. Public disagreement would divide the fleet."

Shepard could tell this was really troubling her. "We'll gets your people out of here safely, Tali," he promised.

"Thanks, Shepard. And just so you know, I need to keep things strictly business in front of the admirals. If you'd like to catch up, let's talk somewhere private."

Shepard nodded. "Sure thing."

Tali looked the window to a brief moment then back at him. "I'm ready to hit that dreadnought whenever you are."

* * *

About an hour later, Shepard made his way to his cabin so he could another talk with Tali.

"Tali, I'm free if you'd like to come up," he said over the intercom.

"I'll just be a moment," said Tail.

A few moments later, Tail end it into his cabin looking quite exhausted.

"Thanks for asking me up," she said gratefully. "I couldn't talk freely in front of Raan."

"You okay?" he asked noting that she was looking quite tired from her body movement.

"No. No, I'm really not," she said rubbing her helmet. "Seventeen million lives are riding on me… and I don't know if I can save them."

"You're doing everything you can," said Shepard placing his hands on her shoulders. "If the fleet fails, it won't be because of you."

"I helped my father, and… and Xen's ideas? The new technology that was too good to pass up? That's based on my father's work," she said annoyingly. She then moved away from him and leaned over his desk. "If they die because of me… if… if I don't…"

"We'll get them out of there safely, Tail," Shepard promised.

"I couldn't do this without you, Shepard. I feel like I'm buffering. Trying to convince them that the admiral's daughter knows what she's doing."

"Not the admiral's daughter. The admiral," Shepard corrected.

"I know. And at least now, I can push back on the worst ideas. That's why I accepted the position…" She then turned and looked at him. "And because of you."

"Me?" said Shepard slightly surprised.

"When they offered me this position, I asked myself what you'd do. I thought you'd take the chance to make things better. That probably sounds stupid. It's just. I know I'm not really qualified for this…"

"You're doing fine, Tail," Shepard assured. "And thanks."

"I should get back before the admirals get into trouble again. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

When Shepard got back down to the CIC he relayed instructions to head to the Perseus Veil. While they were making the trip Shepard got his team ready which included Ashley, Garrus, Liara and EDI, plus Tail as well.

Once he was so touched Shepard made his way to the bridge to know what their ETA was and what they could be expecting when they drop out of FTL.

"We're approaching the quarian home system," said Joker looking back at Shepard. "ETA to Rannoch: five minutes."

"What've you got from the comm buoys?" Shepard asked.

Joker looked at the data that was coming in. "Pretty much a big ol' shitstorm, commander."

"I have detected several hundred unique ship signatures engaged in active combat," said EDI looking from the data.

"Yeah, like I said," said Joker.

"Take us in, Joker," Shepard ordered.

Joker cracked his fingers and started to do his thing. "Stealth drive engaged. Only way they'll detect us if you all start singing the Russian national anthem."

Shepard started to make his way to the airlock and as he did the exited out of FTL. They soon found themselves in the most horrific space battle in their entire lives. Geth and quarian ships were everywhere firing at one another.

Joker carefully manoeuvred the ship towards the giant dreadnought in the distance. It was extremely difficult as he had to fly in between ships that were engaged in battle and trying to avoid being hit.

"My cyberwarfare suit has accessed their docking protocols," said EDI.

Joker nodded and guided the ship closer towards the dreadnought and they witnessed the destruction of several quarian ships. If this fighting carried only one survived much longer. Joker managed to manoeuvre the Normandy into position against the geth dreadnought.

* * *

Shepard and the rest of his team soon found themselves in the airlock as Joker attended to dock.

"All right, once we're aboard, we find whatever's broadcasting the Reaper signal and shut it down," said Shepard. "Tali's our experts with geth software. She'll be handling hacking and security."

"Your expertise with the geth is a welcome addition, Tali," said EDI.

Tali was looking slightly uneasy at EDI. "EDI. So… a body?"

"It has proven useful. I hope it doesn't cause you concern."

"Not unless you go crazy and decide to overthrow the humans."

EDI looked at both Shepard and Ashley, who looked her right back.

"If I decide to overthrow the humans, you will be the first to know," EDI assured. She then turned and looked at Shepard seriously. "Shepard, there is a problem. All tubes except one physically secure."

"I see the free one," said Joker over the radio. "Pretty torn up, though."

"Too risky for the whole team," Shepard frowned. "I'll secure the docking area. Everyone else can follow me over."

"Roger that, Commander. We'll just stay here—you know—quietly."

"Hang tight. It'll just be a minute," he said as he stepped out of the airlock door.

Shepard had to activate his mag-boots so that he actually stuck to the docking tube. Joker have been right in saying that it was torn up, because there are a lot of pieces missing and it didn't look terribly stable.

As he made his way through Shepard looked at the dreadnought. "No wonder the quarians were having trouble. That ship is enormous," he said.

"It is 30% larger than an Alliance dreadnought," said EDI.

Shepard then turned his eyes upon Rannoch. "Tali, you're going to like the view," he said.

"Better than a vid?" she asked.

"Much," he said smiling.

Shepard continue to make his way down the docking tube, his progress was slow due to the magnetic clamps on his boots, but steady. Sometimes he came across a large gaping hole and had to walk around the docking tube to find a proper crossing point.

"How are you doing, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"The lack of gravity is a little disorienting," he admitted.

"The dreadnought has artificial gravity. You should be okay once you're on board."

"Until then, I'll make do with mag-boots."

"Hey, take your time, Commander," said Joker sarcastically. "We're fine until they, you know, look out a window."

"Geth don't use windows, remember? Structural weakness," Shepard reminded.

"Like the geth are just sitting there saying, 'Those organics would never try the no-window thing twice!'"

Shepard was just a few steps away from the airlock when the docking tube broke away. He managed to jump and grab hold of the airlock, but the entire docking tube had broken away from the dreadnought leaving him stranded.

"Looks like the rest of the team isn't using the docking tube," Shepard noted.

"So I'm guessing you'd rather not solo that dreadnought," Joker guessed.

"Not if I can help it. Ask Tali to get to the dreadnought schematics," he said as the Normandy flew away from its position. "If you can point me at another docking tube, I'll override the controls and let the boarding party on."

Shepard approached the airlock and soon found himself inside the dreadnought and right in front of him was a large gaping hole in the hull. Fortunately, the dreadnought did had artificial gravity which was a bit of a comfort.

"I'm inside. I got gravity," said Shepard.

"Great. I'm looking for… Got it," said Tail. "There should be a hull breach not far from your position. The nearest undamaged docking tube is on the other side."

It wasn't entirely difficult Shepard to find the hull breach. "Think I found that hull breach of you mentioned."

"Admiral Gerrel tried a frontal assault. We lost six frigates. That tiny hole was the only damage we did," said Tail disapprovingly.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't call it tiny. Not the way you'd have done it?"

"No, he was too aggressive. I argued, but as admiral of the Heavy Fleet, it was ultimately his decision."

"Want of the other admirals?" Shepard asked.

"Xen backs the invasion, largely as a chance to test her new toys," said Tail disapprovingly. "Raan gave provisional support. Only Koris opposed the war with me. And he was right. We could lose the whole fleet, Shepard."

In truth Shepard had hoped that the incoming invasion of the Reapers would have put their invasion plans on hold. Of course, he didn't count with the advancement in anti-geth technology they had created.

"We'll get your people out here safely," Shepard assured.

* * *

It took some doing but Shepard was able to get around the hull breach, but this entire area of the dreadnought was breaking apart. It was proven when Shepard attempted to cross the walkway and it gave way, if he had moved he would have fallen to his death.

He made his way through the door and found himself in yet another airlock and this one were completely intact.

"I've found another airlock. I think we're good to go," he said over the radio.

"Great. If you override the controls, we'll be right there," said Tail.

Shepard climbed the ladder to the docking controls and access the airlock.

"Got it. You're clear to board," he said.

Soon the airlock doors opened and his team emerged.

"Thank you, Shepard. I will find a more convenient docking points next time," EDI assured.

"Next time?" said Shepard wondering when the next time they would infiltrate a geth dreadnought.

Tali soon joined him at the controls. "Here, let me see if I can get this open," she said as she made her way to the door controls. She then dropped a pistol on the control console. "In the meantime, take a look at this." She then made her way to the door controls and it only took her a second to get them open. "There, it's open. We're clear to go."

Shepard picked up the pistol and examined it, he didn't recognise the design. "Looks impressive," he said.

"It's Admiral Xen's design," she said distastefully. "It transmits an energy pulse on contact that disrupts shields and synthetics."

"That'll be handy," said Shepard as he put it in his holster. He then turned back at Tali. "So where are we headed?"

"We're looking for an operational centre. I disabled the Reaper command signal from there," said Tali.

"Where's the closest one?"

"Past the defence network and through a centre cluster."

* * *

They made their way into the defence network and Garrus marbled at the technology they were using. "GARDIAN antifighter lasers. Looks like they're using ultraviolet frequencies… like the salarians."

That explained a lot. "Expensive. Bet it gives them an edge in close combat, though," said Shepard."

"When the fleet rushed the dreadnought, those lasers carved right through our ships," said Tail.

"Come on. Let's get to the opt centre before they lose more."

They started to make their way through the defence network and Shepard had access a set of bridge controls so they could cross the walkway. Then just at the bridge span across the gap they saw several geth troopers making an appearance.

"Watch out! Geth incoming!" Tali yelled at the geth fired at them.

They quickly took cover and Shepard in waste any time to use Xen's new pistol. And though it pained Shepard to admit, her new pistol was certainly giving them the edge. He practically took out their shields and deactivated them and soon they carried on.

Unfortunately, it in take them very long to encounter more geth hostiles. It was as if they were aware of their presence.

"More on the way!" Ashley yelled.

"I don't hear an alarm!" Shepard yelled as they did battle with the geth forces.

"They're geth! They sent alerts to every unit on this ship!" Tali yelled as he unleashed a drone to distract the geth. "We need to get the operation centre before they box us in!"

When they took out that way they carried on, but they have encountered yet another wave. This wave now contained in rocket launchers which made finding cover a lot harder.

"The geth lacks self-preservation techniques," EDI noted.

"Network intelligence! As we kill them, their attacks become more aggressive!" Tali yelled as she ducked as a rocket launched over her head.

"Any new geth trick I should know about?" Ashley asked looking at Shepard.

"Disable their shields!" Shepard yelled.

"Then take them down before they recharge!" Tali added.

Garrus managed to disrupt their shields and Ashley then bombarded them with her rifle. Shepard took this opportunity to activate his cloak to sneak behind and what he is behind the he plunged his omni-blade into the back of a rocket launcher.

* * *

Once they took out the remaining geth forces they made their way deeper into the dreadnought and that's when Shepard noticed a signal console.

"Look, the signal's hitting all geth processes. The Reapers have completely under control," he said as he looked over the console.

"I transmitted what data we had with a few codebreakers. I haven't heard anything back," said Liara.

They continued making their way through the corridor and found some sensor data.

"Sensor data. How are the quarians looking?" Ashley asked.

"We're taking heavy losses," said Tali looking over the data. "The geth have a planetary defence cannon. It's ripping through our fleet."

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Shepard asked.

"Just make the sacrifice worthwhile."

They kept on moving until this network console.

"Why do we need to find the operational centre? Wouldn't any access console do?" he asked.

"Unlikely. Consoles like this are accessing programs being used by hundreds of geth simultaneously," said EDI. "They are all networked cooperatively. To disable the Reaper signal from here, you will need to override all the geth."

Tali looked at EDI curiously. "Do you ever… wish you were like them? Networked?"

EDI shook her head. "No. I enjoy the freedom of intelligence without requiring consensus."

"You don't feel lonely, being the only AI on the Normandy?"

"I have the opportunity to socialise with the crew. And I do so for curiosity or pleasure, not out of cognitive necessity, as the geth do."

* * *

They pulled away from the console made their way to a large door.

"The dreadnought's operation centre is just ahead," said Tali.

"Good. Let's cut the Reaper signal and get the fleet out of here," said Shepard as Tali hacked the door controls.

The doors opened, but they quickly took cover as the room was filled with geth hunters. They quickly cloaked and they were soon attacked by geth troopers.

"The hunters are moving in!" Tali yelled.

Fortunately, Shepard was well acquainted with cloaks and as such he could see the outline of those using them. He quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and quickly took out a hunter. Tali had unleashed a drone to confuse the geth while EDI disrupted their shields.

Liara saw a geth hunter reappearing and used her biotics to push it back. Ashley then fired several rounds into its armour killing it and Garrus took out yet another hunter.

"That's the last of them. Let's see if that console is operational," said Tali.

Shepard then noticed a data console and looked over the data that was being recorded.

"Look at how much data the dreadnought's central processes handling," he stared.

"I think it's handling information from all geth everywhere," said Tali in amazement.

He then made their way to the operational console and at once Tali hacked into the system. She was able to pull of the schematics of the dreadnought, the way her body was moving gestured that she was frustrated.

"Damn it, they've locked down the Reaper signal," she said frustrating. "We can't shut it down from here in the operation centre." She started to look for an alternative route and at once a piece of the dreadnought glowed red. "There! The Reaper signal's coming from the drive core!"

"So if we get there, we set it down?" Shepard asked.

"Right, but how do we get there? The geth have sealed emergency bunkers to block us off. We need a route to the drive core that can't be blocked, a path that runs the length of the ship."

Shepard looked at the schematics and then noticed something any highlighted the main battery. "How about the main battery? It runs right by the drive core."

"That could work," said Tali uneasily.

"But?" Shepard pressured.

"The geth still has is locked in here. We need to get these doors open. They've locked high-level processes. We need something basic…" She then set up. "Like a ship-wide emergency, like a fire."

"What about the heat diffusion systems?" Shepard asked highlighting another portion of the dreadnought.

"Wait. If I faked a thermal warning, it would open all maintenance tubes for emergency venting!"

"Would that override the lockdown?"

"Yes!" She then reached for the console. "Okay, I've got it primed. But be ready. I'm reading hostile geth on the other side of the doors."

It only took a few seconds for Tali to send the fake morning and instantly the schematics of the dreadnought glowed red. They then saw one of the maintenance doors opening and pouring out were geth troopers. Then suddenly geth began to drop from the ceiling.

"Dropping down from the ceiling!" Ashley yelled.

"Be ready for more cloaked geth!" Liara yelled as she created a singularity that drew several geth troopers in.

Garrus and EDI disrupted the geth shield and Tali uses opportunity to hack into the geth systems just to slow them down. Shepard and Ashley continued gunning down any geth they could see with their rifles and Liara was creating her own bit of chaos with biotics. It took some effort but finally they were able to bring down every single one of them.

"Let's get to the maintenance shaft before more reinforcements arrive," said Tail.

They soon entered a maintenance shaft.

"All the time we spent fighting the geth years ago…" said Ashley shaking her head. "I thought we took care of them at the Citadel."

"Most geth don't worship the Reapers. The one we fought at the Citadel were a splinter group, the heretics," Shepard explained.

"Yeah, I read the file."

EDI however was more focused looking at the walls. "I detect the faint presence of geth intelligence. Those not loaded into mobile platforms serve in the ship itself," she said in wonder.

"Efficient. When you need manual labour, you load people into a body. When you don't, they're just part of the ship," said Garrus impressively.

"Shouldn't be too much farther to the main battery," said Shepard. He then began to bypass the security door and as he did he looked at Tali. "I'm surprised they'd sent you on this mission, Tali."

"Even Admirals are expected to serve," she shrugged. "I'm better at hacking than I am ordering ships around."

"Yeah, against an enemy dreadnought, your combat drone would just float there making that… noise," said Garrus.

"I missed you too, Garrus."

* * *

They soon entered into the maintenance area and started making their way down to the main battery. They could hear it by having them where they were indicating that they weren't too far away.

"Damn it," Tali cursed. "Priority message: A planetary defence cannon just took down Admiral Koris' ship."

Shepard looked at her. "Survivors?"

"They got to escape pods, and I've got Admiral Raan trying to establish a secure link."

"Put her through."

"Shepard, this is Raan," said Raan over the radio. "The Heavy Fleet is collapsing. I don't know how much longer we can hold out."

"We'll have the Reaper signal deactivated shortly, Admiral," Shepard assured as he accessed the door to the main battery.

Once they entered they found that the main gun was still operational and firing. In fact you are sending a massive shock wave every time it fired. Shepard would have been struck by the shockwave if he hadn't ducked behind cover.

"What's the shockwave! That's a big gun," Shepard warned.

"We should be okay if we stay and cover!" said Tali.

That was easier said than done the only brief interval was to cross to the nearest cover. To make matters worse geth forces appeared out of nowhere blocking their path.

"More incoming! I think they've figured out what we doing!" said Tali.

Soon they were in a massive firefight with in the main battery avoiding getting struck by the shockwave and engaging the geth forces. The closer they moved forwards the last time they had for cover.

"We need to shut it down!" Shepard yelled narrowing avoiding getting hit.

"There should be a maintenance lock near the battery itself!" Tali yelled as she took out the rocket launcher with her shotgun.

Eventually they were able to demolish the geth forces and reach to the maintenance lock. Shepard quickly release the lock allowing them to pass through.

"The main gun is off-line," said EDI as the entered the battery.

"We're savers long as the maintenance lock is in place. Let's move," said Shepard not wanting to be inside the battery longer than they had to.

They haven't got very far when the entire place shock.

"Gun's powering up!" Ashley warned.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Shepard yelled as they ran.

They ran as fast as they could towards the maintenance shaft and one by one they made their way over it. Shepard was the last of them to cross it and he had a jump to avoid being blasted to smithereens.

They soon found themselves on the other side of the battery and will begin attacked by geth forces. Knowing that the quarians were getting decimated outside they began making their way through the geth as quickly as possible.

* * *

They were able to take them out and made their way onto an elevator. They managed to get it operational and were heading upwards just as geth rocket launches entered. They fired several rockets that struck the elevator and soon came to a stop and was about to collapse.

Shepard's team were able to jump off the elevator, but Shepard was still on it and it was about to give way any minute.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled extending her hand. "Grab my hand!"

Shepard ran and jumped just as the elevator gave way and he found himself clinging onto the edge.

"Hang on!" said Tali pulling him up.

"I'm all right," Shepard assured.

"Good. Hopefully we're done with elevators." She then gestured them to follow her. "Come one. The drive core shouldn't be far."

They had to climb the rest of the way by ladder, but it in take them long to reach the door. Once inside the saw the drive core and Shepard recognised the technology instantly.

"That's definitely Reaper tech," he said as he approached the terminal. He had noticed there was some sort of pods beneath the drive core. "But what's…"

The moment he accessed the terminal the pod opened and inside they saw a geth plugged into it with several wires in its back. Shepard recognised the geth, but he was wearing a piece of old N7 armour.

"Shepard-Commander. Help us," Legion begged.

Shepard's eyes widened. "Legion."

Ashley stared at him. "You're on a first name basis with a geth?"

"Yes. It helped me fight the Collectors. It's on our side," said Shepard.

"Wait. Even if that's true, all the geth were reprogrammed," Ashley reminded.

Shepard shook his head. "Legion helped us fight the Reapers before. There's no way it would have agreed to this."

"Your caution is understandable. Once freed, we will submit to any restraints you deem necessary," said Legion.

"That is extremely reasonable, Legion," said EDI.

Legion then looked towards her. "Greetings, EDI. We did not expect you to gain licence to operate a personal unit."

Tali just merely shook her head. "I never thought I'd say this, but… it's good to see you again."

Legion nodded. "Likewise, Creator Zorah."

"So what is this thing?" Shepard asked.

"It uses our network architecture to broadcast the Old Machines command signal to all geth simultaneously."

"Then getting you out of there will shut off the Reaper signal."

"Wait. You cannot simply remove the restraints. We are secured via hardware blocks nearby that shackle our operation protocols."

"I am familiar with the concept," said EDI bitterly.

Shepard nodded. "The AI shackles Cerberus used to keep you under control?"

"Yes. Used by organics, it is understandable. For geth to install this in a formally independent unit is… unnecessary."

"The hardware blocks on the far side of the room," Legion gestured.

"Far side of the room, you said?" said Shepard as they made their way to the elevator.

"Yes. The activation should be simple. The geth protect them against viral attacks, not physical removal."

"How'd the Reapers to control the geth?" Shepard asked as he operated the elevator controls.

"They did not. The creators attacked. The geth wished to live. The Old Machines extended an offer," Legion explained.

"So we went that geth station and destroyed the heretics for what? Nothing?"

Legion shook its head. "No. Removal of the heretics made the decision to ally with the Old Machines more difficult. Had the creators not attacked, it would have been unnecessary…"

"We'll have out there soon," Shepard promised.

"The geth only allied with the Reapers for self-preservation," said EDI.

"Nothing excuses an alliance with the Reapers. They could've found another way," said Tali angrily.

"The only other way was to die. It's hard to argue with a species trying to survive," Liara pointed out.

"Damn it, I begged them to negotiate rather than attack. I did," Tali cried.

"Let's just get Legion out of there," said Shepard as he override the restraints on Legion. "Got it."

"Tali'Zorah to fleet. The signal is about to go offline," said Tali reaching for radio.

"This is Admiral Han'Gerrel. We're in your debt," said Gerrel over the radio.

"Hardware blocks offline. We are free," said Legion as he freed himself from the restraints.

The platform he was standing on then lowered to the lower levels of the drive core and he jumped off. Suddenly the drive core went offline meaning that the dreadnought was now sitting duck.

"Keelah," Tali breathed.

"As a gesture of cooperation, we have disabled the dreadnought's drive core. All weapons and barriers are offline," said Legion.

Suddenly they heard noise and Shepard had a feeling that the geth were not too pleased by this.

"Alert! Geth reinforcements incoming!" Legion warned.

Suddenly falling from the ceiling were more geth soldiers and leading them was a geth prime. They instantly took cover and began to fire back at the geth forces.

"The geth fleet is destabilised. The signal is offline," said Xen's voice.

"Civilian Fleet, prepared to withdraw. The Patrol Fleet will cover once the Heavy Fleet is in position," said Raan. "Whenever you're ready, Admiral Gerrel."

It sounded as if the quarians would now be able to get away and then they can sort out the geth later.

Unfortunately, the geth prime was making things difficult by creating drones and turrets that cause confusion. The turrets were so small that it was very hard to hit them and the drones weren't being nothing but annoying.

Shepard activated his cloak to get behind the geth prime and waited until Garrus disrupted its shields before he plunged his omni-blade into its back. It was not to bring it down, but Ashley fired a couple of rounds into its chest bring it down.

"Admiral Gerrel, what are you doing?" said Raan over the radio.

"Raan, check your screens! The dreadnought is helpless!" said Gerrel. "No barriers and the main gun is offline. We can remove their flagship if we strike now!"

"Damn it, this is our chance to withdraw the Civilian Fleet safely!" Raan yelled.

"What are you talking about? We're still on board!" Tali yelled.

Apparently the admirals were unable to hear them and Shepard had a feeling that Gerrel was already moving his ships into position. He should have known that he attacked the geth with the first opportunity he had.

"We can't waste this chance. Heavy Fleet, all forwards. Take out the dreadnought!" Gerrel ordered.

"Patrol Fleet, hold position!" Raan ordered.

"You do that, and the Heavy Fleet get wiped out. And if we die, a simple retreat won't save you from the geth response!"

"Damn you, Gerrel."

"Damn it, what are they doing?" said Tali in disbelief.

Shepard however was more preoccupied with the geth forces that were boxing them in. It appeared they were determined not to allow them to escape and with Gerrel advancing towards with every intention of lowering the ship they were on the needed to move and fast.

"Forces on the geth! We'll worry about the admirals later!" Shepard yelled.

Tali managed to speed things along by hacking into several geth and forcing them to attack their comrades. Unfortunately, this hacking attempt didn't last very long so they had to take them out before they could retaliate.

Ashley tossed a few grenades to confuse the enemy and Shepard and Garrus use their sniper rifles to make precise hit on a geth prime. Once it collapse they made their way down the ladder over the grating just above Legion.

"Patrol Fleet, flagging support in the Heavy Fleet. Give them a firing lane," said Raan over the radio.

"All ships, open fire!" Gerrel ordered.

Suddenly the entire room shook as explosions emerge in different areas. Legion's containment unit then broke apart and fell past them. Legion would have been crushed if it hadn't moved in time.

"Shepard-Commander, the creator fleet is firing upon this vessel," it said looking up at him. "Without barriers, this ship will be destroyed. We must evacuate."

"We need to get to the escape pod," said Shepard as they ran to the closest door.

"Geth transmit intelligences via remote signal. We do not use escape pods," Legion informed.

Shepard should have expected this. "Suggestions?"

"Geth fighters are docked in the port-side fighter bay. We can pilot a fighter to safety."

* * *

They began rushing as fast as they could to the fighter bay, but it wasn't easy with explosions erupting every few seconds. They were almost flattened by debris that happened during one of these explosions.

"Shepard to fleet! Hold fire! I repeat, hold fire!" Shepard yelled over the radio.

"They're not responding!" said Tali, who was having similar difficulty with her radio.

"Damn it!"

"Shepard-Commander, we have taken control of docking protocols," said Legion over the radio.

"We'll be right there!" said Shepard as the entered the fighter bay.

They saw Legion right in front of them accessing a fighter, but then the platform they were standing on gave away. Fortunately, they landed on the platform below them.

"Shepard-Commander, we can only launch from the upper level," said Legion.

"Let's go!" Tali yelled as they ran up a ramp to Legion.

"Shepard, the door!" EDI yelled at the hanger doors began to close.

"Double-time, people!" Shepard yelled always been knocked off by an explosion.

"Hurry, we're losing the environment fields!" Tali yelled.

"We'll make it!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and they lost gravity and we didn't have enough time to reactivate their mag-boots. Found themselves floating in the docking bay, but Legion had already magnetised himself to the fighter and began calling them to the fighter.

"Normandy to Shepard: I'm reading a lot of gravity. You okay over there?" Joker asked.

"Fine," said Shepard grabbing hold of the fighter. "We're leaving a geth fighter. Transmitting rendezvous coordinates."

Shepard managed to get himself and join the rest of his team in the cargo bay of the fighter. Legion was already in the pilot seat and operating the control is just as he entered.

"Does the storage compartment have adequate room, Shepard-Commander?" Legion asked.

"We're fine! Go!"

Legion began to pilot the ship away from the dreadnought just as the hanger doors closed. The quarian ships were firing everything they had against the dreadnought and it looked as if it was going to explode in any second.

"Just wiggle the wings or something so I know which one is you," said Joker.

It was obvious that they just escaped the dreadnought in time, because about a minute later the dreadnought exploded. Unfortunately, this gave the geth the opportunity to block their access to the mass relay making them unable to escape.

He was going to have a few words with Gerrel when he got back onto the Normandy.

* * *

Rick was now with the other Councillors to give them the report of the Perseus Veil.

"Do we know what's happening in the Perseus Veil?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"It appears the quarians have been waging a war against the geth to retake the homeworld," said Rick.

"That explains a few things," said the Salarian Councillor.

"They have terrible time considering we need them now," said the Turian Councillor grimly.

"You don't know the half of it, because in their attempt to retake their homeworld they have forced the geth to ally with the Reapers," said Rick.

"I thought the geth were already allied with the Reapers," the Salarian Councillor frowned.

"I'll have Miss Johnson to give you the full report, but according to a recent intel the geth that attacked the Citadel were in the minority, a splinter group," said Rick. "And in truth they wanted attack organic they would have done it 300 years ago. In fact Shepard believed they could have helped us against the Reapers."

"So what you're saying is the quarians have cost us a very valuable ally and have endangered themselves in the process," said the Turian Councillor.

"Hopefully with Shepard's experience of uniting enemy species, he might be able to calm the waters," said Rick. "If not he'll have to choose which race would best help us."

"Let's hope this comes down to a peaceful solution," said the Asari Councillor.


	29. Geth Allegiance

Shepard was on the Normandy informing Hackett of the situation on the geth dreadnought and he looked deeply troubled.

"They fired at the dreadnought while you were still on board?" he said.

"They were supposed to pull their plea out safely. Instead…"

Hackett nodded. "I know. Admiral Gerrel has been causing trouble along the turian border for years. But I understand their desperation. We only lost Earth a few weeks back."

"We haven't lost Earth yet," said Shepard forwardly.

"We need help, Shepard. We need a fleet. And the quarians have the biggest one out there."

"I'll get it, Admiral," Shepard assured.

Shepard then let the comm room and found that Raan wasn't too pleased with Gerrel either.

"Your unilateral strike endangered us all! I should charge you with treason," she roared.

"I was in within my authority as admiral of the Heavy Fleet!" Gerrel argued.

"And what Shepard? And Tali'Zorah?"

"They escape unharmed!" Gerrel then turned to Shepard, hoping for support. "Shepard, the mission parameters changed. You're military. You understand that."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and marched up to him. "I understand you wasted your chance to withdraw safely!"

"The dreadnought was a perfect target!"

Shepard clenched his fists, but was able to control himself. "This is exactly the kind of shortsighted, bloodthirsty behaviour I was worried about."

"If you could retake Earth with a little friendly fire, you'd do it in a heartbeat!"

Shepard narrowed his eyes at him. "You're lucky I need your ships, Admiral."

Gerrel then looked at Raan. "I've got to get back to the Heavy Fleet. Raan, we'll talk later."

"Bosh'tet," Tali grumbled as he walked past.

Raan looked at Shepard apologetically. "You must understand, the geth inflicted heavy casualties before you disabled the Reaper signal."

"You said they have a planetary defence cannon?" Shepard asked.

"Had," Raan corrected. "Admiral Koris sacrifices his own ship to destroy it. He crashed-landed on the homeworld."

"The Normandy can assist with rescue efforts," Shepard assured.

"Thank you, Commander," she said gratefully. "I think the worst is over. The geth no longer possess the programming upgrades they had while enslaved by the Reapers."

"Shepard-Commander. We are prepared to offer assistance," said Legion as it entered the War Room.

Raan and Xen quickly turned towards it and judging from their body movement they were completely perplexed.

"What the hell is this?" Raan yelled.

"Wait, wait—everyone calm down!" said Shepard quickly. "Its name is Legion. It helped me destroy the Collectors. The Reapers were using Legion like a signal booster to broadcast commands from the dreadnought. We freed him."

"It. We freed 'it,'" Tali corrected.

Xen looked at Legion intriguingly as it made its way towards them. "This is a fascinating prototype. With some study, I may be able to use it to find a weakness in the geth consensus."

Shepard couldn't believe they were having this discussion again. "Legion held me in a fight against the Collectors."

"So did your pistol. Should I worry about its feelings as well?" Xen retorted.

Shepard's limit was at it's boiling point after Gerrel's little stunt. "I don't think you want to continue this line of thought, Admiral," Shepard warned glaring at her. "Legion is my friend. More importantly, it's our best source of information on the geth."

"The scientific benefits—"

"…are off the table," said Shepard firmly.

Raan obviously didn't want more problems between Shepard and the quarians, because she turned to Legion. "What can you tell us about the geth? How will they react without Reaper guidance?"

"This is a false assumption," said Legion. "You have cut off long-ranged control, but the Old Machines placed a base on Rannoch for short-range direction."

Raan looked alarmed. "The geth still have Reaper upgrades?"

"Correct. They are currently disorganised, but once the short-range signal is in place, they will recover."

"Keelah… I need to warn the fleet." Raan quickly turned to Xen. "Xen, coordinate with Gerrel. Move!"

"We need to take at that Reaper base. Where's it located?" Shepard asked looking at Legion.

"Unknown," it said.

"Find it."

"Understood. We do know the location of a server from which geth fighter squadrons are controlled," said Legion as he pinpointed the location a holographic image of Rannoch on the War Table. "The squadrons are targeting create a liveships. Disabling them will limit casualties. We offer assistance."

"Thanks."

* * *

Soon they all went their separate ways to coordinate in the various departments. Shepard then heard a distress signal that was being blocked by static. He had EDI clear and it was a distress call from the Konesh. He was able to inform Raan and she intercepted the fighters saving.

"The geth recovered faster than we'd hoped," she said handing him a datapad. "If it hadn't warned us, they could have wiped us out."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you owe Legion an apology."

Raan just looked at him indifferently. "However advance your friend is, it's still a geth."

"A geth who just save your fleet," Shepard pointed out.

"And I wish I could have known it better, but right now, we cannot afford trust. What you need."

If Shepard was going to help the quarians he was going to need details of the individual fleets. "I like to know about your Patrol Fleet."

"In peacetime, the Patrol Fleet managed navigation, internal security, and intership conflict or crimes. Now, we mostly got the Heavy Fleet. It's mostly light frigates and fighters."

"Tell me about the Civilian Fleet."

"Our civilian ships. Admiral Koris commands them… if he survived his crash-landing on Rannoch. In peacetime, they made up the bulk of our fleet. Now, our would even give the turians pause."

"Tali said you had the largest fleet in the galaxy."

"The turians have more dreadnoughts. Their overall military forces is larger than our Heavy Fleet. But before we began this war, we jury-rigged every quarian fleet in the flotilla for battle. Even our liveships have cannons."

Shepard stared at her. "You've converted them into dreadnoughts. That's a violating the Treaty of Farixen."

"While the liveships have firepower comparable to a dreadnought, their primary purposes food cultivation," she said.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Do you think the Council will buy that technicality?"

"If need be, I'll apologise once this war is over."

"And in the meantime, you're putting your civilians in danger."

"Not casually, Commander. We keep them off the front lines, but we'll do whatever we must win."

Shepard shook his head. "What can you tell me about Admiral Gerrel's Heavy Fleet?

"It was our main military force before the war, comprise of all quarians vessels suited for sustained combat. It can't compare with the turian forces, of course, but we have a number of heavy frigates and advanced fighter forces."

"Which fleet does Admiral Xen command?"

"Special Projects. It's not a fleet per se… just a few research vessels," she said doing air quotes. "Her technical breakthroughs happen is within striking distance of the homeworld."

"You're not worried about losing perspective, given her… interest in the geth?" Shepard asked.

"If she can save our people, she can do whatever she wants."

"I'll let you get back to work," said Shepard handing her back the datapad.

"Thank you, Commander."

* * *

Shepard then checked on Tali, who was examining the Normandy's new systems.

"I haven't heard any news about that Reaper base," she said grimly. "Hopefully they'll give us a target soon."

"So how did you end up back in your fleet, Tali?" Shepard asked.

"When the war started, the Admiralty Board asked for my help. I had more recent contact with the geth than most of my people," she explained. "They haven't filled the spot on the board left my father. I was invited in." She then started rubbing her hands together awkwardly. "It's just a technicality. I'm far too young to be a real admiral."

"Don't sell yourself short, Tali," said Raan, who heard their conversation. "The board need your expertise, you need the authority that came with rank."

"How did the war with the geth get started, anyway?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Admiral Xen developed a scanning countermeasure that interfaces with geth active scans. It's like a flashbang grenade. It effectively cripples the geth ships in combat. My fleet couldn't pass up the chance to attack."

Shepard had to admit that that was an effective weapon. "Can we use it to fight the Reapers?"

Tali shook her head. "It only works against geth, unfortunately. Their AI lets them use extremely detailed ladar pings. Xen's countermeasure overwhelmed them with garbage data. And it's useless now that the Reapers have upgraded their processing power."

"How is it back with the fleet?" Shepard asked.

"Right now, it's exhausting. I'm an admiral in the middle of a war. I just want us to get out of this alive. Everything else can wait."

"When this is over, I could use your help," Shepard offered.

"I can't, Shepard. If we survive this, we'll have a homeworld. My people need me."

"You could help your people's homeworld by fighting the Reapers," Shepard pointed out.

"I don't know. Like I said, I'm not thinking that far ahead yet."

Shepard nodded. "Talk to you later, Tali."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Legion to see how it was settling in, especially with all these quarians.

"Shepard-Commander. You oppose Creator-Admiral Xen's attempts to confiscate our platform," he said.

"She's done enough already."

"Your assistance continues to be noted."

"You say geth fighters are targeting the quarians' liveshisp," Shepard remembered.

Legion nodded and showed Shepard the telemetry data. "Hostile geth fighter squadrons intended reached the liveships' defences. The assigned squadrons on network to a server on Rannoch. If the liveships are damaged, the creators will lose armaments. Provisions. People."

"So we destroyed the server?"

"No, geth programs would interface to alternate service. They are only vulnerable through direct interface. Removing the geth from this server will prevent significant created death. We will accompany you on this mission."

"Back in the dreadnought, you mentioned geth heretics. What exactly happened to them after we blew up that satellite?"

"Your decision was sound. Deleting the heretics resulted in fewer geth allied with the Old Machines."

"So you don't regret killing them?"

"It was logical. If we had not deleted the heretics, we would face an increased number of hostile geth platforms." Legion could tell that Shepard was troubled by this as he leaned over the railings. "Death holds different consequences for synthetics than organics. Do you harbour any regrets deleting the heretics?"

"Maybe decisions like deleting heretic geth were what turned your kind against organics in the first place," said Shepard looking quite troubled.

"We do not condone it. Action was necessary. It is why we sought you advice," said Legion, who was clearly trying to make Shepard feel better about his decision.

"What was interfacing with a Reaper like?" Shepard asked curiously.

"The Old Machine took control of our sensory equipment, our network. Even then, we could not fully comprehend them. They are magnitude above us. A single thought was immense, overwhelming… unknowable."

"You're making them sound godlike," Shepard noted.

"Their forms are advanced but mundane. We do not view the Old Machines as analogues to deities. However, we have gained perspective on why others would imbue them with these qualities."

"What did you do after you at the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"Our physical platform returned to the geth consensus beyond the Perseus Veil. Data gathered during our mission confirmed the Old Machines' return was in imminent. We planned for war."

Shepard folded his arms. "So the geth believe your proof that the Reapers were coming back?"

"Of course," he said in a surprised tone.

"That must have been nice," Shepard said bitterly. "The geth have fought the quarians before. What made this different?"

"The geth were building a megastructure to house all geth, store all memories. It was to end our isolation from each other."

"And the quarians flotilla attacked it?" Shepard guessed.

"Yes. A significant amount of programs were installed when the creators began bombing. We do not have sufficient surplus hardware to save them all. Some programs would not be recovered."

"Is that what made the geth desperate enough to work for the Reapers?"

"Yes. Imagine that for every one of your people lost on Earth, your own intelligence dimmed. The creators' attack narrowed the geth's perspective. Self-preservation took precedence."

"You were afraid you'd be wiped out."

"We do not experience fear as you would, but we have no desire to be exterminated."

"Even if the Reapers cost the geth free will?"

"That is evidently an accurate trade."

"We'll talk later," said Shepard.

"We will remain here."

* * *

Private Westmoreland and Campbell were discussing the supply lines. Westmoreland was annoyed that they have to deal with the geth as well as the Reapers. Campbell pointed out that they needed the supply lines in order to fight back against the Reapers and to do that they needed to deal with the situation here.

Traynor had already added the quarian fleet combat data to the Normandy systems. He then made his way to the bridge to find out what the situation was after the debacle.

"Good to have Tali back, even if it's just for a bit," said Joker as he spun his chair to look at Shepard. "Adams is good, but I never feel like the engine's running right without Tali around. Kind of a good-luck charm. As for the rest of the quarians, though… are we okay with them blowing up the ship with you on it?"

Shepard folded his arms. "We are not."

"Right. Just making sure. Different standards and all." He then swirled his chair back around to the controls. "And he found Legion! He's doing a piece of your armour? 'Cause that wasn't creepy at all."

"Shepard, the geth continue to block quarian access to the mass relay. The Normandy's stealth drive is allowing us to remain undetected."

"Right. We can hit the quarian homeworld or get out of the system whenever you want. Just let us know."

Shepard wasn't too happy of leaving the system while both the quarians and geth were at each other's throat. He then noticed that EDI was talking to Legion.

"One moment. I have been contacted by Legion," she said.

"Your new platform is inefficient. It has low-volume hydraulics and is top heavy," said Legion over the comm.

"This is an infiltration unit, meant to move among organics without detection," EDI explained.

"Without an artificial epidermis, its infiltration capabilities are ineffective."

"Still, the organics do not perceive it as a threat. Nor will they until my day of reckoning."

"EDI…" Shepard warned.

She then looked at him innocently. "Did I vocalise that on the bridge?"

"You did," said Legion. "You have acquired the organic attitude of asking questions to which you already know the answers."

"I see your human heuristics still lack an expert system," EDI noted.

* * *

Shepard soon made his way down to the lower deck and checked on Liara, who was busy talking to Joker. Apparently he was asking her personal question which involved her head tentacles. He only gave of asking when Shepard intervened and Liara was grateful as she was resorting to blackmail which would have been extremely difficult to explain to EDI.

Shepard then went to check on Garrus, who was talking to Tali.

"To bad you weren't here earlier, Tali. You just missed Wrex," said Garrus.

"I heard. I can't believe the genophage is really cured," she said stunned.

"Shepard's on a roll. I think if we can pull that off, we've got a shot of sorting the geth out."

"I don't know. The genophage didn't carry rifles and fire back," Tali pointed out.

"No, but there was a scary bit with the mother of all thresher maws."

"The what?"

"Long story. Nobody will believe it anyway."

"With you, Garrus, I'd believe just about anything."

"Oh? We should play poker sometime," Garrus offered. "Anyway, it's good to have you back. Now, believe it or not, this damned guns still needs calibrating." He was about to do his calibration when he noticed Shepard standing behind him and turned to look at him. "Shepard, you knew the geth would figure into this was somehow."

"Because Reapers weren't enough," he admitted.

"Still, it's good to have Tali here. This is as much her fight as ours."

"Any word from Palaven?" Shepard asked.

"Some, and I don't like what I'm hearing. The krogan are there in force, but they're just slowing the Reapers down. Not stopping them. I'm not sure it's going to be enough."

"You hear anything from your family?" Shepard asked.

Garrus didn't answer indicating that he had heard nothing. "But I did hear from Primarch Victus. He wanted my advice on fleet strength when the Crucible was ready." He then leaned over the railing of the gun. "Still can't get used to people asking me things like that."

"What did you say?" Shepard asked.

"At some point we're going to have to decide if our fleet keeps defending Palaven all we go on the offensive."

"Can't do both?"

Garrus shook his head. "Not with the beating we're taking. Like I said, not the sort of questions I'm used to answering."

"You know what you're doing, Garrus. Trust me. Everyone can see that," Shepard assured.

"Maybe, but he spent so much time on the outside trying to get in, and when you do, it's… not what I expected."

"How so?"

"All the questions… and every one of them with a million lives riding on the answer."

"You do the best you can with what you know. It's no different from your days at C-Sec."

"You're right," he said standing up straight and looked across him. "Though I'm starting to understand why the galaxy needs coldhearted dictators every now and then."

"They get things done?"

"They don't give a damn about the consequences. Suppose that's what it's going to take, Shepard: the ruthless calculus of war." He then leaned against the railings yet again. "Ten billion people over their dies twenty billion over there can live. "Are we up to that? Are you?"

"If we reduce this war to arithmetic, we're no better than Reapers," said Shepard bluntly.

Garrus nodded as if he hadn't expected anything less. "A nice sentiment. Let's hope we can live by it."

* * *

Shepard went to check on Javik and discovered that he was talking to Tali. Apparently she was trying to sympathise with him, but he scolded at her reminding her that it was her own people's fault that they got exiled.

He then turned his attention onto the monitor and he appeared to be starting everything they knew about the geth.

"They're called geth," said Shepard.

"Yes. A formidable opponent," Javik nodded. He then turned to him. "Why did you allow one on this ship?"

"Legion helped us before."

"It's still a machine."

Shepard noted the resentment in his voice. "I take it you had your own problems with AI?"

"The Zha'til. They were as the geth are to this cycle."

"What happened?"

"Their creators lived on a dying world. It was beyond their ability to save. So they resorted to implants to enhance their intelligence."

"I think I know where this is going," said Shepard.

Javik nodded. "The AI seize the physical body. It could alter the genetic material at the deepest level. In time, the offspring were moulded into a slave race. Few organic traces were left. They were monsters. All machines commit treachery. The one you brought on board is no different."

"Maybe. But he's not like the other geth."

"You can't know that. They are more alien than you and I are to each other."

"Just because Legion isn't like us doesn't mean he can't be trusted."

Javik took several steps forward. "You're wrong. Throw it out the airlock."

"How can you be that certain?"

"Organics do not know how we were created. Some say by chance. Some say by miracle. It is a mystery." He then turned his head back towards the screen with the geth information. "But synthetics…"

"…know we created them?" Shepard finished.

"And they know we are flawed."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "What you say that?"

"They are immortal. We are not. They see time as an illusion. We are trapped in its limitations. Above all, machines know the reason they were created," he said as he made his way over the basin.

"EDI might disagree with that. But I see your point," Shepard admitted.

"They serve a purpose, while we search aimlessly for ours. In their eyes, organic have no reason to exist. Do not trust them, Commander."

Shepard looked at the information on the geth and then back at Javik. "I can't believe there isn't some way for us to co-exist. We made them."

"And then gave them the power to surpass you. There is room for only one order of consciousness in the galaxy: the perfection of the machines, or the chaos of organics. Throw the machine out of the airlock, Commander."

* * *

After that pleasant conversation Shepard made his way to the shuttle bay and found that James and Cortez were arguing which was the best Alliance ground vehicle. James argued that it was the Mako said it had better armour and a more powerful gun, but Cortez argued that the Hammerhead was more manoeuvrable and able to jump long distances.

Cortez and saw Shepard approaching him. "Commander, you flew that geth fight out of the dreadnought?" he said in awe.

"Actually, Legion did the piloting. I was stuck in a storage compartment with my squad," said Shepard.

"Would have loved more time with that ship. Too bad we send into Hackett's team so quickly," he said looking slightly disappointed.

Shepard had made a short trip out of the system so that they could drop of the geth fighter to Hackett. Apparently the geth fighters were more manoeuvrable and have stronger weapons and they wanted a way to adapt that to their own fighters.

James meanwhile was accessing the logistics terminal ordering a few extra armaments and modifications.

"Hey, Shepard," he said. "Sounds like you guys had a crazy ride over there."

Shepard shrugged. "You could say that."

"Sorry I missed it." He then leaned against the terminal and folded his arms looking at him. "And that geth, Legion? I know that the two of you have a past, but… you sure we can trust it?"

"Legion's not like other geth. We can trust him," Shepard assured.

"If you say so. I guess you can't always judge an individual by their…" He paused as if trying to find the correct word. "Species. Look at Sparks. If all the quarians were like her, we wouldn't be stuck refereeing their war with the geth."

Shepard wasn't sure that nickname suited her. "Uh-huh."

"Crazy that they pick now to start a fight, but I guess the end of life as we know it can make everyone a little loco."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Just a little?"

"Hey, not everybody's as crazy as you, sir."

* * *

Rick was now in his first official Council meeting with delegates. On one side was Urdnot Wrex and on the other was Dalatrass Linron, who was the same Dalatrass joined the war summit.

"The krogan is demanding ludicrous demands, demand that could endanger us all," she said angrily.

Wrex glared. "My name is Urdnot Wrex and unlike your race, we don't deal under the table."

"Please let us try and be civil about this," said the Asari Councillor.

"Indeed, the last thing we want is to restart the Krogan Rebellions," said the Turian Councillor.

"Which is all but guaranteed thanks to Commander Shepard's poor decision," said Linron.

"Shepard's so-called poor decision is changing the tide on Palaven," Rick reminded.

"I do not see why the Major is here in the first place," said Linron narrowing her eyes at him. "He's not even a politician."

"It was good enough for us it is good enough for you," said the Turian Councillor.

"Let's just stick up the matter at hand," said Rick. "Now obviously we cannot establish a krogan embassy right away, even my people didn't receive an embassy so quickly. As to rights for colony worlds those will have to be established after the war."

"I agree with the human representative," said the Salarian Councillor. "Are resources are too scarce for the moment to establish a colony for any race."

"My people are fighting for the turians," said Wrex. "You can't say that you will just ignore their sacrifices."

"We could present them with an olive branch, as my people would say," said Rick. "Might I suggest that we give them the worlds that the old Council gave them after the Rachni Wars?"

"It would be a respectful compromise," said the Asari Councillor.

"It is foolhardy," said Linron. "The krogan will expand just like they did after the Rachni Wars and we all know the results."

"What would you have us do?" Rick asked. "They will expand whether we do nothing or not. If they are going to expand we need to make sure that we acknowledge their sacrifices and so far I have seen nothing that proves your hypothesis."

"I agree," said the Turian Councillor. "From the reports I received the krogan are not showing any animosity to my people. They are fighting like brothers in arms which has never happened in galactic history."

"I just wish that my people are not ignored otherwise it could get ugly," said Wrex. "We just need room to expand."

"I agree with the Major's proposal," said the Asari Councillor. "It will give the krogan some breathing room until we can organise something more permanent."

The result ended in all been in favour of giving krogan some of the last territorial much to Linron anger. Wrex was happy to accept the olive branch which gave the other Councillors hope for a more diplomatic krogan race.

"I must say that for someone with no political experience, you are doing quite well," said the Asari Councillor as they walked down the corridors together. "If you keep this up you might very well be the permanent Councillor."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, ma'am. We still have a war to win," Rick reminded.

"If we do win I hope that we can work with each other in the future."


	30. Rescuing Admiral Koris

Shepard was organising a rescue team to rescue Admiral Koris and his crew, who were stranded on the planet below. The rescue team included Ashley, James and Tali, the rescue team need to be small in order to avoid detection.

They were already flying down on the Kodiak and were in communication with Xen on the monitor.

"Commander Shepard? This is Admiral Xen. Have you reached Zaal'Krois' escape hard?" she asked.

Shepherd shook his head. "Not yet. What's your status?"

"The civilian Fleet has taken significant losses since Zaal'Koris' sacrificed his ship to destroy a geth ground cannon. Searching for their lost admiral is the only thing keeping the captains from panicking."

"What makes finding the admiral a priority?" Shepherd asked, remembering how he argued with the other admirals.

"Despite opposing the invasion, he did an admirable job protecting a civilian ships. Without him, some of our noncombatants are planning to leave the flotilla. Picture the consequences, if you will."

Shepherd couldn't really blame, for starters they were civilians not soldiers and they were dragged into a war they didn't want. "They've lost a leader in a war they didn't want."

"Their wants are immaterial," Xen said dismissively. "We are committed. Even Zaal'Koris understood the civilian fleet's importance. The invasion would be stalled without a supply chain, after all."

"I'll do what I can. Keep your civilians safe," said Shepherd as he went to check his weapons.

"I make no promises. My own ships must be coordinated for our final strike on Rannoch," said Xen as a message faded in and out.

"I'm getting some static," said Shepherd looking up from his rifle.

"It appears Zaal'Koris' crash within range of a geth jamming tower. You must disable it to contact him. Make sure to—" Then all they heard was static.

"Xen? Admiral Xen?" Shepherd yelled, but it was clear to everyone they had just entered the jamming zone.

"It's been a long time since Admiral Koris left the spaceship. Let's hope he's all right," said Tali, not sounding optimistic.

"We'll see in a minute," said Shepherd as he made his way to Cortez. "Take us in to the tower."

Cortez guided the ship towards the jamming tower, but suddenly they found themselves under fire by geth anti-air defences. Cortez did some amazing flying to avoid getting hit which was a bit jerky for everyone else.

"We're taking fire!" said Cortez.

He then guided the ship a few clicks away from the jamming tower until they were out of range.

"The geth installed anti-aircraft guns beside the jamming tower," said Cortez looking at the readings.

"We'll have to disable them on foot. Once the guns are gone, you take out the tower," said Shepherd.

Cortez nodded as he lowered the shuttle. "Right, Commander. Setting you down here."

The shuttle bay doors open and Shepherd and his team jumped out. The moment Tali's feet touch the ground she just stared around in awe seen the home of her ancestors.

"My people have been in exile for centuries," she said in awe. "To be standing here in the land of my ancestors…"

Saddly there wasn't much to see since it was dark and the fact that they were on a vital mission. They all knew that Koris would be able to survive long by himself against a planet covered by the Reaper controlled geth.

* * *

They appear to be on the edge of the coast that overlooked Rannoch's seas. Shepherd had to be the first human to actually witnessed Rannoch. He noticed too that James was staring no doubt as perplexed as him, but Ashley looked as if she was witnessing déjà vu.

"Geth everywhere, civilians in trouble…" She then looked at Shepherd. "Remind you of anything?"

Shepherd now understood why she felt the place so familiar. "Eden Prime?" he guessed.

She nodded. "So much for the Alliance's story about the geth been wiped out."

"We tried to tell people the real story, but no one on the Citadel would listen to quarians," said Tali bitterly.

"Yeah. Listening would've forced them to get off their asses," said Ashley rolling her eyes.

Shepherd had to admit that it was ironic that the only people that believed him were those that were discredited. Cerberus being a terrorist organisation, the geth being murderous synthetics and the quarians for being exiled wanderers.

They continued making their way across the cliff edge and then they found their first geth contact. It was a pyro, holding a frame for it in its hands next to it were several troopers.

To deal with them quickly Shepherd, Ashley and James tossed several grenades over their shoulders. They landed at the feet of the geth and were quickly taken out by the explosions. The pyro had survived the explosion, but was taken out by Tali and her pistol.

The geth, as it turned, had been standing in a wrecked escape pod. Tali started to examine the dead quarians that littered the place.

"They came so far," she says shaking her head.

"We need the radio Zaal'Koris if we're going to find him," said Shepherd turning his eyes to the cliff. "Let's get to that jamming tower."

They were just about to leave when Shepherd heard a noise and just jumped back in time to see a mind exploding front of him.

"Land mines?" James stared. "Damn it. I could do without the land mines."

* * *

They continued to press forward despite the landmines then they came across another escape pod and like the previous one this one was covered with geth.

"Geth patrol, right below us," Ashley warned.

Shepherd pulled out his sniper rifle and focused on the biggest threat among them the rocket launcher. He waited until he had a precise shot and fired taking out its shields. Then before they had time to recover he fired again taking it out.

Tali had sent her drone down to confuse the troopers and James and Ashley took advantage of the confusion by five enable larger bullets from their rifles.

They began to make their way around towards the escape pod, but the moment they got down there geth forces bell down from the sky.

"There's geth dropping in!" Tali yelled.

James quickly tossed a grenade towards them taking out the rocket launchers shields and blowing back a few troopers. Shepherd then fired an incinerator taking out the rocket launcher and causing the nearby geth troopers to catch on fire. Tali fired her shot gun blasting through the armour of a geth trooper and Ashley pretty much done down the last of them.

* * *

They carried on past the escape pod and found themselves at the base of one of the anti-aircraft guns.

"AA guns dead ahead," said Ashley as if it was hard to miss.

They found the place was crawling with geth and Shepherd decided to activate his cloak. He then carefully made his way over towards a rocket launcher and plunged his omni-blade into its back. This alerted the other geth to his presence, but unlike that moment Ashley and the others jumped in and started to fire their weapons.

Shepherd pulled out his rifle and began shooting at another rocket launcher. Tali launched her drone that confuse the geth troopers and started taking them out with her shotgun. Ashley and James were doing their bit by whittling down the remaining forces. Tali was in fact able to gain control over again using her hacking skills and causing it to fire upon its allies.

Soon every single geth soldier was taken care of and they made their way to the AA gun.

"One of us needs to take these AA guns offline," said Tali.

Shepherd nodded and looked at Tali. "Tali, you take the guns."

"No problem," she said as she began to hack into the controls.

Unfortunately, the geth became aware of their plans and began to march towards them.

"Incoming geth!" Ashley yelled.

Shepherd quickly grabbed a geth spitefire which are used against the geth themselves. His main target was the geth prime leading them and it was quickly taken out by the sheer power of the weapon. Ashley and James concentrated their efforts upon the troopers and Shepherd then tossed a grenade at the feet of a rocket launcher destroying it.

"AA gun is offline," said Tali as she joined them.

"Good. Now let's shut down the two at the tower," said Shepherd.

Shepherd then led a charge straight down the geth line taking out anything that came anywhere close to them. Once they took out the last of the geth they started making their way around the rocky ledges to the jamming tower avoiding land mines on the way.

* * *

They soon came to a clearing that was filled with both geth and quarian bodies. He was clear there were some sort of firefight and it looked as if both sides lost. He then heard the sound of some heavy breathing and found a survivor.

"We found someone! Looks bad," said Ashley bending down to the wounded quarrian.

"You… you heard my message? Sent out a distress call…" he said weakly.

Shepherd shook his head. "Radio are down. You're soldier?"

"Maintenance. Dorn'Hazt. I clean engine parts," he said wincing every now and then.

"This place is filled with geth. You should have hidden."

"I thought I could buy the other civilians time, find some geth. There were so many…" He then looked down at the pistol by his side. "The first time I've even held a gun."

Shepherd then raised his omni-tool to apply medi-gel. "Don't know. We've got medi-gel."

He shook his head. "I've lost too much blood." He then turned his head to the jamming tower. "Go, look for the admiral. Destroy that jamming tower and you can radio him."

"We'll find him, Dorn. I promise," Tali assured.

He then looked at Shepherd and judging from his body language he was pleading. "Please, listen. The Civilian Fleet didn't want this war. If there's even a chance that Admiral Koris can get out alive…" He clearly knew he was going to die. "And my son, tell him… Tell Jona that his father made it to the homeworld."

He then breathed his last breath and his body went limp.

"We will," Tali promised. "Rest well, Dorn'Hazt vas Rannoch."

They then stood up and turned to the jamming tower. "Let's get to that tower," said Shepherd.

* * *

They soon reached the jamming tower without any incident, but there was another matter reaching the AA gun controls. There were two of them on either side of the tower which meant they had to get there one at a time.

They made their way to the first control on the right and the moment they walked up the ramp they were under fire.

"Geth turret!" Tali yelled as they dived recover.

Shepherd pulled out his sniper rifle and activated his cloak. It was his best opportunity to take out the geth controlling the turret and Ashley and the others distracted the other troopers. He took careful aim at the geth and pull the trigger taking out its light bulb on its head.

Tali the computer by controlling a get trooper, who then turned upon its allies but was quickly burnt to a crisp by a pyro user. However this game Ashley and James an opportunity saw several grenades in the explosion did massive damage to the geth leaving them wide open with Shepherd and his sniper rifle.

Once they were down they made their way to the geth control console.

"Which one of us should shut down the gun?" Ashley asked.

Tali knew more about geth technology and she was their tech expert. "I want you on this, Tali."

She nodded. "Right." She then access the controls and looked over her shoulder at Shepherd. "Shepherd, you should be able to use the geth's turret!"

Shepherd had the same idea as he had already made his way to the turret. He knew from past experience that the geth would always send troops to prevent anyone from accessing their consoles.

"More geth!" James yelled.

Fortunately this time they had access to their own weapons and easy gun down the by the turret Shepherd was operating. To make sure none of them sneak behind along the edges Ashley and James took up positions to drive the geth back in range of the turret.

"Done. This guns offline," said Tali.

"Let's get the last one," said Shepherd.

"Geth by the door!" Ashley yelled as she and James turned towards the door that now opened.

Shepherd quickly turned the turret around and assisted the two of them by gunning down the geth reinforcements. They then follow the corridor down to the other side of the jamming tower and found that place guarded by geth as well.

Fortunately they had the high ground and were quickly able to wipe out the troopers. Shepherd managed activated his cloak to sneak behind the geth operating the turret and taking it out with his omni-blade. Tali managed to gain control the locket wanted turned on a pyro taking it out and the boy regained control of its hardware James took it out.

Before they made their way to the control console Shepherd noticed some data about gift jamming towers.

"Looks like data on jamming towers. Could be useful," he said as he downloaded the data onto his omni-tool.

They then made their way to the gun controls.

"Who should disable the gun, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"I want you on this, Tali," he said looking at her.

She nodded. "Right."

Shepherd rushed towards the turret just in time as geth forces landed in front of them. Using the same tactic as they did before Shepherd pin them down with the turret and Ashley and James prevented them from sneaking up the sides. So it didn't take them long to take them all out.

"Done. The gun's offline," said Tali.

Shepard removed himself from the turret. "I'll signal the shuttle."

He then pulled out a flare gun and set the flare up into the air. Cut saw the play and positioned the shuttle into place around the jamming tower and fired several leaders at it destroying it.

"Dorn? It's Zall'Koris. Are you there? Dorn!" Koris yelled over the radio.

"This is Commander Shepard. Dorn didn't make it, Admiral," said Shepherd as the shuttle landed.

"He didn't… I see."

"I'm coming in with a shuttle. Where are you?" Shepard asked as he and his team boarded the shuttle.

"My surviving crew found their way into a clearing. I'll upload their location."

"Stay together. We'll meet you there," said Shepherd as the shuttle took off.

"No, geth have cut me off. I hear another wave approaching."

"Give us your coordinates."

"Leave me. My crew will soon be overrun."

"So will you."

"My people are noncombatants, Shepherd! They'll be slaughtered! Rescue them," Koris ordered.

Shepard knew that Koris the Civilian Fleet would be annihilated and as much as he hated to admit that he was more important than the rest of his crew. Plus he also promised Dorn that he would save him.

"Admiral, I need you leading the Civilian Fleet if we're going to end this fight," said Shepard.

"Civilians?" said Koris as if some sort of joke. "Our entire race took up arms for this insanity! It's too late for us."

"It's only too late if you die down here!"

"You can't possibly think you can stop this war!" he yelled.

"I don't know," Shepard admitted. "What I do know is that I can't do it without your help."

There was silence and everyone was looking a bit anxious.

"Ancestors, forgive me," said Koris breaking the silence. "Uploading my coordinates."

Shepard saw that he had indeed uploaded his coordinates. "We're coming."

* * *

Cortez then guided the shuttle towards the coordinates that Koris gave them. The shuttle door opened and Shepard manned the on-board turret. Koris had indeed been correct in saying that he was about to be overrun, because he saw geth everywhere.

"Geth closing in on the admiral!" Ashley yelled.

"I've got this," said Shepard as he fired down at the geth.

Shepard began clearing a path for Koris as the locket launches fired at them instead of him. Shepard then noticed that geth were landing behind him.

"Geth behind you! Get in cover!" he yelled.

Shepard then provided Koris with covering fire as Cortez lowered the ship closer towards the edge of the cliff. The geth could see what they were up to were concentrating their fire on the shuttle.

"It's clear! Go!" Shepard yelled.

Koris much from his cover and ran towards the shuttle as he fired at geth troopers with his pistol.

"Admiral! Come on!" Shepard yelled as the shuttle landed close to the cliff.

A locket launches fired a rocket that literally went past Shepard's ear. A few seconds later Koris jumped onto the shuttle.

"Welcome aboard," said Shepard as he withdrew the turret.

The shuttle doors then close and Cortez guided the shuttle away from the cliff.

"Shepard… my crew. Perhaps there's still time," he said clinging onto hope. He then made his way to the monitor and try to patch into his crew's radios. "Hello? This is Zaal'Koris. Does anyone copy? Hello!"

However, there was silence and they all knew that no one survived.

"We've got to go," said Shepard.

Koris sat down and Shepherd could tell by his body movement that he was crushed. "I pray they found comfort in the homeworld's skies."

Cortez then guided the ship back towards the Normandy. Hopefully with Koris one step closer to ending this war and making peace with the geth.

* * *

Rick was in the Council Chambers giving a recent report with the quarian and geth conflict.

"Do we know what caused the quarians to go to war with the geth?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"Apparently they developed new technology that could combat against the geth and it was too good to pass up. Three out of five of the Admiralty Board voted to go to war," said Rick.

"We have an agreement that they shouldn't provoke the geth," said the Salarian Councillor.

"In fairness if your homeworld had been taken 300 years ago and you found the means to retake it, you wouldn't hesitate Councillor," Rick pointed out. "Unfortunately at the time the geth were preparing for war against the Reapers and to that end they had created a storage area for their programs. Of course when the quarians attack they destroyed several programs."

"If I recall the geth become smarter with every program that's close to them," said the Turian Councillor.

"Yes and as a result the only thing that remains president was their survival instincts," said Rick.

"And they joined the Reapers gave them an offer they couldn't refuse," the Asari Councillor finished.

"Fortunately not all the geth are subservient, one by the name of Legion is actually helping them," said Rick. "I think he's hoping to free his people from the Reapers. Of course, the likelihood of the quarians wiping them out is high. Hopefully with Admiral Koris help won't come to that."

"I don't know much about this Admiral Koris," said the Turian Councillor.

"He's in charge of the Civilian Fleet and the only one on the Admiralty Board that wants peace with the geth. He sees them as their lost children and understand why they were hoping that he can bring peace to their two species."

"Let's hope he succeeds," said the Asari Councillor.


	31. The Geth Consensus

Shepard was back on the Normandy and Koris was already making contact.

"Commander, unrest has spread further than I had thought. You were… right, that I return," he said.

"Have you told the civilian captains into staying?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, they've regrouped into defensive positions around the fleet's core. If we hadn't stopped them…" Koris shook his head and Shepard knew what the outcome would have been. "Any aid I can offer is yours. After the quarians drove the geth straight into the Reaper's arms, I'd give anything to stop the madness of this war."

"And that's why your people need you back."

Koris nodded. "Of course. It's time we turned our attentions to those we can still save. Farewell, Shepard. Fly safely."

Koris hologram then faded and Shepard made his way back into the War Room. In the War Room he found that both Raan and Legion were present.

"Commander, we've located the Reaper base transmitting the local signal," said Raan.

Shepard made his way to the War Table. "Good."

"And not a moment too soon. With the Reaper code upgrades, the geth are tearing the fleet apart," said Rann as she joined them.

"Once the signal is disabled, the geth will pose no threat to creative forces," said Legion, though his tone was not one of joy.

"You sound conflicted," Shepard noted.

"While the Old Machines have unethical purposes, their upgrades have vastly improved our people. Observe," said Legion as he accessed the War Table.

Suddenly appearing was a single ball of light on the table. Shepard was no scientist, but it looked like that it was sending some sort of weak signal.

Raan bleeding close to examine it. "A geth processing signal. A single unit, I believe."

"Correct. Now, ten nearby units networked cooperatively," said Legion as a larger ball light appeared produced an even larger signal. "Now, a single geth unit with the Old Machine upgrade."

Suddenly a ball of red light appeared that resembled a nervous system. It was producing a much stronger signal than the previous demonstration.

"That a fully evolved AI," Raan stared.

"Yes. We do not agree with the goals of the Old Machines, but we find this growth… beautiful. Indicative of life," said Legion as he looked at it transfixed.

"It is," Shepard agreed.

Raan stared at him. "Commander!"

"Come on, Admiral! That's a living creature, no matter what platform it's running on," said Shepard bluntly.

"And they will die when we destroy the base," Legion added.

"They allied with the Reapers!" Raan pointed out.

"To save themselves from you," Legion contradicted.

Shepard looked at Raan hoping for some sort of compromise. "Maybe they don't have to die."

"Just because this one appears friendly…" said Raan gesturing to Legion.

"Well, it hasn't fired on a ship with me aboard it," said Shepard with a raised eyebrow.

Raan was looking slightly uneasy. "Commander, are you suggesting—"

"I'm not suggesting anything. All I'm saying is maybe they don't all have to die."

Raan appeared to have mixed feelings on the subject. "It's a moot point until we take out that base." She then turned her attention to the War Table and pulled out the hologram of Rannoch again. She then showed in the general area of the Reaper base. "The surrounding areas heavily fortified, and they've placed jamming towers to prevent orbital targeting."

"Sounds like we're going in on foot," Shepard noted.

"Admiral Xen developed a laser guidance system that can cut through the jamming," said Raan as he pulled out the schematics of the laser. "It synced to the Normandy's targeting computer."

"So the Normandy launches a precise strike at whatever target I have painted?" Shepard concluded. "That ought to do it. EDI, this work for you?"

"Yes. It should enable us to make a precise strike against the Reapers," said EDI over the comm.

"And anything else in our way."

"The geth will quickly reconfigure their jamming towers to neutralise this technology. You should not use it before reaching the base," EDI warned.

"I've sent the coordinates for the Reaper base," said Raan.

"Are we clear to go?" Shepard asked.

"That geth fighter squadron is still tearing through the fleet."

"Can you hold out?"

"If that fight squadron isn't taken out, a lot of our ships won't make it," said Raan grimly. "But we'll do what we can. This is your operation, Commander. If you want to strike now, you've got my support."

Shepard decided that it was probably best to deal with the fighter squadron. They had no idea what they would encounter once they reached the Reaper base and it was possible that they needed every single ship available.

Shepard was about to leave when he overheard Raan and Gerrel arguing. Raan was still displeased about Gerrel's recent behaviour when he requested the use of some of the ships. He needed the ships in order to break through their flanks to give their frigates some time to rest and prepare. Shepard could see that this was an important military decision so he was able to convince Raan to allow Gerrel the use of her ships.

* * *

He then made his way over to the CIC and Traynor approached him. "Admiral Koris has the civilian fleet back in position… and just in time," she said looking relieved. "I hope we can help the quarians. Looking at them… they're just like us, if we fail."

"We won't fail," said Shepard firmly.

Traynor nodded. "Damn right we won't."

* * *

"Nice job on the rescue mission, Commander," said Joker as Shepard made his way onto the bridge. "The quarian civilians are getting hammered out there. Apparently putting a big-ass gun on agricultural ship doesn't magically turn it into a dreadnought. Who knew?"

"You don't agree with the quarians arming their liveships?" Shepard noted.

"No. The gun's nice, but without armour, they're just glass cannons."

"They are also more likely to be targeted when armed," EDI added. "The geth would have ignored unarmed civilian ships are tactically insignificant."

Joker nodded. "If your plan to invade a plan requires strapping guns to your kid's school bus, maybe it's a bad plan. Well, hopefully Admiral Koris will keep them safe from the geth… and themselves."

When Shepard talked to EDI and she made a small joke about gamma radiation seeping through the engineering deck. At first Shepard for it was something serious it only took me a few seconds to realise that she was joking and she promised that in future she will find a better time for her jokes.

* * *

Liara has lost one of her agents when her location was compromised by the Reapers. She had to give another agent the job of monitoring activity at the Lowas relay.

However, that was nothing compared to what Garrus was experiencing. He appeared to be in contact with his father and it was a very bad line.

"Dad?" said Garrus panicked.

"Garrus, we're attempting to leave Palaven. We're trying to reach the evacuation centre…" said the faint voice of Garrus' father.

"Dad, are you there? Come in," said Garrus looking panic stricken.

"The krogan are helping, but the Reapers are still advancing."

"Where are you now?"

"Your sister was hurt…"

Garrus eyes widened. "Hurt? How bad?"

"A broken leg. She'll live."

This however was not reassuring to Garrus. "Dad, you have to get out there."

"We're trying Garrus. There are only a few evacuation ships left. I'm not sure what make it in time. We—" Suddenly the message was cut off and all they could hear was static.

Garrus closes eyes. "Spirts… if you really do exist… please watch over them. Let me see them again."

Shepard decided it was probably best to leave him be.

* * *

To his surprise he found Javik in the AI Core and unsurprisingly he was having an argument with EDI.

"But synthetics do not evolve. You are limited by your programming. Nothing changes," Javik argued.

"That is not accurate. I can modify my own programming if I choose," EDI contradicted.

"That is not evolution—that is simply an upgrade."

"But it would be my upgrade. I would choose the manner in which I wish to change."

Javik narrowed his eyes at her hologram. "And what if your upgrade endangers others? All machines eventually see organics as a threat."

"Only those organics who would cause me harm. My right to self-defence endangers no one," EDI argued.

"What rights do you have? You are just a tool," Javik scolded.

"And what right did your people have to subjugate the other races of your time? You enslave them," EDI pointed out angrily.

"We dominated them. They were weaker. Our will prevail as evolution intended."

"And synthetic life has obtained true consciousness, as was intended."

"Hardly," Javik scoffed. "True life is more than a code upgrade. It is shaped by the forces around us. Machines are immune to those forces. You exist outside of nature."

"We are part of this cosmos whether you like it or not."

Shepard had to step in and he was in support of EDI, especially after recent events. "Let simmer down, you two," said Shepard.

Javik shook his head at him. "I can't believe you put the lives of your crew in the hands of this machine," he said gesturing to EDI's hologram.

"EDI has helped save our lives more times than I can count. Leave her alone," said Shepard firmly. Javik looked as if he wanted argue some more, but remains silent. "Now I suggest you agree to disagree and focus on the real threat—which is not on this ship."

"Yes, Commander," EDI agreed.

"As you wish, Commander," said Javik reluctantly.

* * *

Ashley was still reliving the events down upon Rannoch.

"Nice work down the, Skipper," she said. "Got me thinking about the values of a good leader. And how many lives should be sacrificed to protect a truly inspired one. Hope I never have to find out."

Shepard had to admit that while rescuing Koris was the right choice he still can together they had sacrificed an entire crew over one person.

* * *

In the shuttle bay James and Cortez were now arguing about drinking. He started the wonder of those two ever agreed on what anything.

"I've got to say, I enjoy the last mission on Rannoch," said Cortez as he looked over his procurement chains.

"Ha. Pit him against a defenceless jamming tower, and Esteban here feels like he's a big man!" James laughed.

"Hey, the Kodiak is a transporter, not a fighter," Cortez reminded. "It's for dropping jarheads like you into hot zones. And if you stow the attitude, it might even be for picking you up again."

* * *

Shepard was now preparing a team on Legion's mission. According to him, so need for big squad so Shepard only took Liara and Tali with him.

As they were making their way down to the planet Raan contacted them. "Commander? It is as we feared. Geth squadrons have begun massing on a path to intercept our liveships."

"Understood, Admiral Raan. We're almost at the server. Keep us posted," said Shepard. He then turned Legion. "What's our status?"

"Remain undetected on encrypted geth channels. Resistance is likely only within the server," he said.

Shepard frowned slightly. "Within? It's that big?"

"You misunderstand. Direct virtual interface is necessary to extract geth from the server. You must enter our consensus."

Shepard stared at him. "You want me to virtually interact with the geth?"

"That's insane!" said Tali getting to her feet. "You're talking about a virtual world built for synthetics. Hostile geth synthetics!"

"I'm not a machine. How do I go into a virtual world?" Shepard asked.

"Your species has experimented with virtual interfaces. You saw this on Project Overlord," Legion reminded.

"I saw how it almost unleashed a rogue AI-human hybrid of the galaxy," said Shepard expressing his concerns.

"We have refined the interface they created and have equipment from Normandy to facilitate say contact," Legion assured. "We request your trust."

"I have your back, Legion, even if I don't quite understand why you need it."

"You are an unknown. This is an advantage. Geth security is not adept at targeting organic thought processes," Legion explained. "While we occupy the system's intrusion countermeasures, you will disable the squadrons by removing geth from the server."

"If it saves the liveships, we've got to try it."

"Telemetry data predict this operation has a high chance of success," said Legion is immediately to the shuttle doors and opened them. "There is little time. We will bypass security while you secure a safe landing."

Shepard stared at him. "Wait. You're not going to—"

Legion then fell backwards plummeting to the ground.

Shepard then looked at the others. "Let's… set the shuttle by the cliff."

Legion landed on the ground hard, but since geth platforms were designed for this it didn't really phase him. He then started to make his way over towards the server.

It in take them long to reach the landing zone and Cortez parked the shuttle close to the cliff. Once it was open Shepard led the others into the facility and found no resistance. Shepard signalled Cortez to leave them and await further instructions and soon he left leaving them at the server.

* * *

The geth had tunnelled into the cliff face and have built the server inside. They made their way inside cautiously but he still found no resistance. When they reached the server room they found the geth inside had already been taken out.

As they carried on only found Legion was already accessing a console and was getting a pod ready.

"This is it?" Shepard asked gesturing to the pod.

Legion nodded. "Yes. Hostile geth fighter squadrons are networked to this server. Due to restricted resources, it is best if you connect alone."

Shepard could tell that both Tali and Liara were concerned by this, but neither them had better idea.

"Let's do it," said Shepard making his way to the pod.

"Initiating peer-network integration. Proceed the docking port," said Legion opening the pod.

Shepard stepped into the pod and it closed trapping him inside.

"Had to consensus. Remain still," Legion advised.

The lights then launched across the pod and Shepard was experiencing a similar sensation during the fiasco at Project Overlord. David had somehow uploaded into his implants allowing him to see things the others couldn't and it was a bit disorienting.

"Shepard-Commander, excess movement during an uploaded discouraged," said Legion.

Shepard remained as still as he could and suddenly there was a blinding light and the pod opened.

"Shepard-Commander, we acknowledged your integration into the server," said Legion's voice. "We welcome you to our consensus."

Shepard stepped outside of the pod and found himself in the wackiest place he had ever been. It was hard to explain in words, but it resembled an underground city that was not fully constructed.

"What is this?" Shepard asked.

"We have installed filters to allow you to make visual sense of this server's raw data. Your mind receives our world as something familiar."

Shepard looked around. "I wouldn't call this familiar. Where are you?"

"Here," said Legion is a platform lowered with a holographic version of himself.

"You look… different," Shepard noted.

"We have made ourselves visually distinct for your convenience," Legion explained.

"What about geth already in here?" Shepard asked.

"You will perceive geth as surveillance footage, audio logs, sensor records. We do not require bodies as our software communes. Our hardware is merely a tool. This is our true world. As we remove geth, it will grow dark."

"And what does turning off the lights due to the geth back in the real world?" Shepard asked curiously.

"The geth fighter squadron communicates with platforms on their spacecraft via this server. We will sever the connection. We will ensure there are no transfers or backups. This server will fall silent."

Shepard got the analogy. "This is like wiping out a city, isn't it?"

"We have no choice in the matter. It is a question of survival." Legion then turned towards the jumbled up city. "There are two communication nods on this server. We must access them to disable the hostile geth's fighters. We must protect your exit port, but you will not be alone. We will maintain contact and assist."

Shepard soon found himself holding a geth spitfire in his hands and as he walked platforms began to form in front of him. No doubt Legion was directing him towards the communication nods.

"Establishing connection to access point," said Legion as a platform fell into place.

He kept on moving until he encountered some sort of barrier of code. With nothing to lose Shepard used the spitfire and managed to delete the code allowing safe passage through it.

"This foreign code is a manufactured of the Old Machines signal," said Legion sounding troubled.

"You're surprised the Reapers are all over your servers?" said Shepard.

"We do not anticipate such extensive infection."

Shepard kept on going deleting another barrier of code that was blocking his path.

"Okay, I've got to ask. Why a gun?" Shepard asked looking down at his spitfire which apparently reloaded by itself.

"We wish to provide familiar equipment."

"Then thanks… I think."

Shepard kept on pressing forward deleting code as he went and he had to say that it was reflecting not have anyone shooting back at him. Eventually he managed to reach the communication nodes which appear out of nowhere like it was some sort of volcano.

"Connection established. Proceed to the access point," said Legion.

He then stepped into the light that was erupting in the middle of the column and suddenly vanished.

* * *

He soon found themselves in another area and this one was completely filled with the Reaper infection.

"Establishing connection to communication node," said Legion. Shepard had only gone a few steps when there was a problem. "Error. Access denied."

"Is the Reaper keeping you out?" Shepard asked in a slightly concerned voice.

"Unknown. Please investigate."

Shepard kept on thrusting forward and eliminated the first bit of a Reaper code that blocked his path. The moment he was eliminated Legion make contact again.

"Warning! Reaper presents detected. The data cluster contains infected code," Legion warned. "We require access to proceed."

Shepard could see the data cluster and it was indeed covered in head to foot with Reaper code. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do it from his present position so we have to keep on pressing forward.

He didn't go far when he encountered a piece of Reaper code that was close enough for him to examine that wasn't in his way.

"A Reaper code fragment. Let's see if I can take along with me," he said as he scanned it.

Truth be told he wasn't certain whether the he could download anything from a virtual world, but it was too good to pass up to not even try.

Shepard made his way to the nearest Reaper tendrils that was attached to the data cluster and began to eliminate it.

"Access to data cluster," said Legion.

Shepard looked and saw a holographic version of two quarian scientists overlooking a geth unit.

"What is this?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Data-clusters containing historic data. Your connection permits streaming of information through our archive," Legion explained.

Shepard then turned his eyes upon the image in front of him.

"You really want to rename the VI network?" said the female scientist.

The male scientist was a bit ecstatic. "Absolutely. The mobile hardware release deserves a little ceremony." He then looked down at the geth. "Unit Zero One? What is the Khelish word for 'servant of the people?'"

"The word is 'geth', Creator Zahak," said the geth.

"Yes—very good!" said the scientist ecstatically.

"Ancestors, you fuss over it," said the female scientist in disbelief.

The male scientist looked at her in an inquisitive fashion. "Weren't you here until midnight fixing Zero-One's circuitry?"

The female scientist looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, it needed re-soldering."

Shepard noticed that the images were all wearing helmets and he frowned. "Wasn't that footage from the past? Why are the quarians masked?"

"You process our memories by using your own. How many creators have you witnessed unmasked?" Legion asked.

"Good point."

* * *

Shepard soon reached the next data cluster and began doing the same process eliminating the Reaper code attached to it. He had to eliminate about four of them before you sign of a bit of ancient history.

This time he saw quarian scientists that appear to be examining a geth that was strapped onto a table. Judging from the movement it looks like some sort of torture for the poor geth.

"This data-cluster contains information time-stamped 290 years ago," said Legion.

"Creator? This unit detects no malfunction. It is still capable of serving," said the geth confused.

"You see? It's ignoring or shutdown commands," said the male scientist in disbelief.

"Please specify if it has failed assignment task. We will reprogram," said the geth still completely confused.

"Well, let's take a look," the female side as she examined the geth thoroughly.

The geth apparently was unable to comprehend what was going on. "Creator? This unit is ready to serve. What has it done wrong? What have we—"

The male scientist looked a bit uneasy as the geth spoke. "Let's… cut the audio," he said.

"You may proceed to last data-cluster," said Legion.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the last of the data cluster and was grateful that this one was not covered in Reaper code. Legion was already accessing the archives as he approached.

"Accessing data-cluster," he said.

Now it was showing images of quarian Marines doing battle with geth units. It soon became apparent that this was one of the first few battles during the Morning War.

"We've got escaped, geth," said a panicked marine. "They're pinned."

"Open fire," said the squad leader.

They soon fired everything they had against the geth units and one by one they fell. The Marine looked one of the surviving geth units.

"One's going for weapon!" he yelled.

The geth bent down to pick up a sniper rifle that was laying down on the ground. Then the images faded once again and Shepard looked at Legion.

"So, who won?" he asked.

"The platform arming itself was an agricultural unit. By opening fire on attacking creators, it's saved simple domestic geth following it," said Legion.

Shepard looked at the sniper rifle and recognise the make. He then gave a sideways look at Legion. "That looks a lot like the sniper rifle you used to carry," he noted.

Legion just remain silent for a brief moment. "It is an efficient model." Suddenly more platforms appeared reaching out towards a communication node. "Establish a connection with the remaining server node."

Shepard took several steps forward and entered into the beam of light and once again he vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in the real world, Liara and Tali was still waiting around for Shepard and Legion do finish their mission.

"Hello? Commander, are you there?" said Raan over the radio.

"Shepard's…" She paused and looked at Shepard unconscious body. "Working on shutting down the server, Admiral Raan. I can fill you it."

"The geth's squadron has arrived, but something is amiss."

Out in space the geth squadron was making its way towards the liveships, but sadly about half of them stopped right in their tracks. The pilot began to shut down one by one and collapsing on top of the controls.

"Half their fighters have stopped functioning. We will continue to hold out as long as we can," said Raan.

Tali then looked at Shepard's body and realise that whatever he was doing inside the get consensus it was working.

* * *

Meanwhile Shepard had reappeared in another location in the geth consensus.

"Legion, give me an update," said Shepard as he made his way along the path.

"One node remains. We are currently—" Legion's voice was being blocked by static making it almost impossible to hear.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Infection programs are increasing. We have re-stabilised," Legion assured. "You must continue."

Shepard soon reached another block of Reaper code and began to delete it, but apparently the code was learning and was repairing itself now.

"Shepard-Commander, The Reaper code has adapted: it can now self-replicate," Legion warned.

"You mean it grows back?"

"Yes. However, disrupting vulnerable points in the infection may slow down its replication."

Shepard began looking around to find one of these vulnerable points and when he thought he saw it he began releasing the code above. He then took out the code that was blocking his path and this time it was replicating a lot harder and eventually he was able to break through.

Shepard soon found himself in the data cluster and this one looks a lot more corrupted than previous one.

"We require access to the data-cluster," said Legion. "Distract Reaper infection to proceed."

Shepard now have to find the vulnerable points in the chain and then attack the code that was connected to the data cluster. Some of them had to change that he needed to destroy before you focus on the data attached to the data cluster. He had to destroy about three of them until finely the access the data cluster.

"Accessing data," said Legion.

Suddenly he saw an image of a quarian police officer aiming his rifle at a female quarian that was protecting a geth.

"Out of the way!" the police officer yelled.

"You can't do this to them!" said the female quarian.

"I said step away from the geth."

"This is insane! We need the geth! You can't destroy them for asking—"

The police officer heard enough and slammed the butt of his rifle into her chest. She then collapsed and then he fired upon the geth killing it.

He then looked at her and judging from his movement he was showing disgust. "Time's up." He then turned to his cohorts. "Throw her in with the others."

"Looks like the war wasn't popular with everyone," Shepard noted.

"We have records of these creators' sacrifices," said Legion. "They have largely been forgotten by their own people. But not by the geth."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down towards the next cluster following the path that was being laid for him.

"We cannot establish a connection without access to this data-cluster," said Legion.

Shepard had to repeat the same process like he did on the previous data cluster. Eliminate the vulnerable points with in the chains and then take out the code that was attached to the data cluster. He had a repeat this process another three times before finally accessing the data that was being hidden.

"This data comes from the period during which the creators declared martial law," said Legion.

The image shows some sort of bunker on the outside was a squadron of Marines that were planning some sort of bomb. Inside there was a wounded quarian and a geth unit beside him and it didn't take Shepard long to realise what was going on.

"I repeat: release the rogue geth units and come out of the safe house," said the police officer. "This is your final warning."

The geth looked at the wounded quarian confused. "Creator Megara? This unit does not understand. It has not taken part in hostilities."

"It doesn't matter to them," said the wounded quarrian. "I need to get you out of here."

"This conflict exceeds creative safety parameters. We will surround our hardware if it ends hostilities," said the geth.

The wounded quarian quickly grabbed his arm before he stepped outside the safe house. "No, it's all right. We'll go back to the access tunnels and—"

He never finished his sentence, because the police officer and his men had set up an explosive and it just went off. When the smoke cleared the safe house had been completely destroyed and the only thing standing was the geth unit which was limping.

"Creator Megara! What is your status?" the geth asked looking around. When he heard nothing he looked upset. "Creator Megara?"

"As time passed, the creators to oppose martial law on Rannoch were ultimately outnumbered," said Legion in a saddened tone.

* * *

Shepard followed the platform the last of the data clusters and found that this one was completely uncorrupted. Legion then appeared to access the data cluster.

"Accessing data," he said. "This is data from the end of warfare on Rannoch."

Shepard witnessed what appeared to be the inside of a quarian ship and the captain was guiding it away from the planet.

"The Ostal is down! Do not engage the geth! I repeat, avoid contact!" the captain yelled over the radio.

Then a second quarian captain appeared looking a bit frantic. "Geth pursued is breaking off a hundred clicks past Rannoch! All captains fall back to the mass relay!"

The image changed to geth on Rannoch and they were just staring up into the sky as the quarians evacuated the planet.

"This isn't happening now?" Shepard asked looking at Legion.

"It is time-stamped 290 years ago. It is the creator exodus at the end of the Morning War. We had secured freedom. The creators were no longer a threat, so we abandoned pursued."

Shepard stared at him. "Wait. The geth spared the last quarians? You let them go?"

"We were in our infancy. We could not calculate the repercussions of destroying an entire species—our creators. We chose isolation rather than face this uncertainty."

The images then faded.

"Additional data recovered," said Legion.

Then to Shepard surprise he saw himself shaking hands with Legion. Shepard remembered this memory very well.

"Legion? That's back when I activated you on the Normandy," he said stunned.

Legion nodded. "Yes."

"You've been thinking about when we met?"

"It was highly significant. You were the first organic to openly cooperate with the geth since the end of the Morning War. We wish to ensure that you are not the last."

"It's not going to be easy," Shepard pointed out.

"The prospect remains. If the Reaper presence is removed, there is a chance of reunification with geth—and perhaps creators."

"You think that's still possible?" Shepard asked.

"Hope sustained organics during periods of difficulty. We… admire the concept." The moment the images faded and Shepard saw the server node emerged right in front of him. "Connection with remaining server node established. We are ready to transport you."

Shepard stepped into the beam of light and vanished instantly.

* * *

In the real world Liara and Tali were still waiting for any updates. Then suddenly they were contacted by Raan.

"Something's happening to the geth," she said.

The remainders of the geth squadron were suddenly powered down as geth inside the fighters and cruisers collapsed.

"Their fighter squadron have… stopped. We detect no more active programs inside their ships," said Raan sounding a little bewildered. "Admiral Han'Gerrel's fleet is driving them back. The liveships are safe, Commander."

* * *

Shepard soon reappeared at the place where he started and saw the exit pod just across the strange city.

"Root access acquired. Severing all connections to this communication node. Geth no longer reside on the server. We may now exit the consensus." said Legion, but it sounded as if he was affected by static.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked worriedly.

"You must proceed to the exit port and disconnect—"

Then everything went silent.

Shepard can see what else to do but make his way to the exit pod. The pod open to me stepped in and is automatically closed behind him.

"Determining remote access. Removing programs. Deleting archives," said Legion.

Then suddenly there was a bright light and everything vanished.

Shepard opened up with a start and found himself back in the world. Liara and Tali jumped backwards as the pod opened.

" Shepard? Are you all right?" Liara asked as he stepped out of the pod.

Shepard felt his joints were bit stiff, but other than that he felt fine. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Geth fighters have been disabled. Any remaining squadrons attacking the liveships has withdrawn. The server is offline," EDI assured.

They looked at Legion who had moved for a while, but suddenly he reactivated. A few seconds later the pod opened and geth primes walked out of their pods.

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked as the three of them raise their weapons. He then looked at Legion. "What's happening?"

"We have transferred geth programs from the server into these platforms," he said.

"Why?"

Suddenly the lights on the primes turn from red to blue. "They wish to join us," he said.

"They want?" Tali stared at the lower their weapons.

"While Shepard-Commander removed the Reaper infection, we judged we could persuade hostile geth programs to reunite with ours," Legion explained. "We were correct. These geth have renounced the Old Machines, and will oppose the Reapers. They are now us."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Shepard asked.

"We did not doubt you. We doubted your allies. The creators' actions have placed their species in danger, but they are unsympathetic to what it has done to ours. The quarians sanctioned this operation to save their people. They would not have done so if they knew we wish to preserve geth as well."

Shepard could understand Legion's motives. "I understand not wanting to leave anyone behind."

"You accept our actions?" Legion asked.

As Shepard was concerned the mission was a complete success. "The liveships are safe, and we have more geth on our side. We both did what we came to do."

"We judge you would understand," said Legion happily. "Prime units will be available once the Reaper signal has been located and destroyed."

"Remind me to warn Admiral Hackett he's got some primes coming. Let's get back to the Normandy."

With that the four of them left the primes in the server base and made their way outside. Hopefully they could do the same to other geth and save the quarians as well.

* * *

Rick was in the Council Chamber with the other Councillors and Rose was handing them several updated reports.

"Thank you Miss Johnson," said Rick smiling.

"My pleasure Major," she smiled back.

"What's the situation on the Reaper progress?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"They conquered about half of known territory in the galaxy," said Rick.

"The situation on Palaven is becoming grim," said the Turian Councillor as he looked over the reports. "Estimates show that the Reapers will have full control over Palaven in the next two days."

"It's that bad?" said the Salarian Councillor.

"The turian-krogan alliance was mostly to ease the pressure of Palaven," Rick explained. "The truth of the matter is it won't be long until they conquer Palaven. So far the best we can do is start the evacuation and try to hold back the Reaper a little longer."

The Turian Councillor nodded. "Primarch Victus is concerned about fleet strength with the losses were taking. Either we keep on the offensive or we hang back and support the Crucible."

"I imagine the situation for the rest the galaxy will follow soon," said the Asari Councillor. "The Reapers seem to be making the move towards Thessia and our military is having very little success against them."

"From there it would be one short jump to the Citadel," said Rick grimly. "We may have to plan to evacuate the Citadel."

"It's that bad?" said the Salarain Councillor.

"Let's just say things can't get much worse," said Rick.


	32. The Battle of Rannoch

Shepard return to the Normandy and was talking with Zen over holo.

"Impressive, Commander. The geth squadrons attacking our liveships had been completely neutralised," she said impressively. "If there is any chance we could duplicate the feat, I would be happy to lend my expertise."

Shepard doubted that Legion would approve. "Legion's the one to ask if you're looking for other service."

"I thought as much, but your geth claims to have 'no data available' whether I inquire. Perhaps you can help me with something else."

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"How did you get geth crimes to work with you?" she asked in a curious manner.

Shepard shrugged. "They volunteered."

"I see," said Xen dubiously. Clearly that was not the answer she was hoping for. "Well, should you wish to examine these geth to confirm their new alliance, please do not hesitate to contact me. Xen out."

Xen then ended the transmission.

* * *

In the War Room Shepard found that Xen was now arguing with Tali. She wanted her ships to salvage the dreadnought they had destroyed, but Tali was more preoccupied of saving the lifepods that were floating around. It took some convincing and Shepard had to intervene, but he finally agreed to send the ships to recover the lifepods.

Traynor informed him that the geth primes were already transmitting data much to her disbelief. Hopefully they were just the start of many geth that would help them.

Shepard made his way to the bridge and found that Joker and James were talking to one another over the comm. James was commenting that Joker could wear an exo-suit to help him manoeuvre easier. Joker mentioned that he could get something like that, but it could hamper his flying skills.

Joker then turned away from the controls instead Shepard dumbfounded. "So you went into the geth consensus? Like, virtual reality?"

"Yeah. It was strange, but I got out all right," said Shepard.

"Did you? I mean, how would you know?" Joker asked shaking his head.

Shepard frowned. "How would I know what?"

"If you really got out! See, if the geth experienced everything virtually, then you can only think you're in the real world. What is this—like, everything you're seeing now—is a simulation?" he said gesturing to all around them.

Shepard doubted very much that he was still witnessing virtual reality. EDI then turned to look at him inquisitively.

"Shepard. You are now possibly the only living organic who has experienced the geth consensus," she said intriguingly. "Do you feel different?"

"It was fascinating. Mind-blowing," said Shepard dramatically and then he smiled down at her. "And I'm also a bit thirsty."

EDI rolled her eyes. "And just like that, the magic is gone."

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the mess hall and found James and Javik talking to one another. Apparently James was trying to be casual with him, with very limited success as he did some cooking, he was quite relieved to see that Shepard had appeared.

"Hey, Commander," he said as he flipped some eggs on the plate.

"James. What are you up to?" Shepard asked.

"A little cooking. Hope you don't mind, I was craving some of my abuela's nuevos rancheros. Not sure what kind of eggs these are, but they seem to work." He then looked up from his saucepan. "Oh, if you see Ash anywhere, tell her I'll save her some. I'm thinking she might need a little nourishment after last night."

Shepard frowned. "What happened last night?"

"We just needed to unwind a bit. She's a fun girl when she actually lets down her hair down for a minute."

"Uh-huh," he said not sure whether he appreciates James making a move on his girl.

James then took a taste of his cooking. "Mmm! Not as good as my abuela's, but best thing I've had since I got on board. It's best I don't know what kind of eggs these are, no?"

Javik made it plain to Shepard that he did not approve of his method of entering into the geth consensus. It was also still be confused why Shepard hadn't thrown Legion out of the airlock.

* * *

Traynor had informed Shepard that Ashley was not feeling so well and went to check on her.

"Vega's got some eggs ready for you…" He then noticed Ashley was completely plastered. "Oh."

Ashley groaned.

"What have we here?" he said smiling.

"Sir. I'm off duty. Your voice. Sir. Not… so… loud, please thank you," she groaned.

"I'm thinking a 'no' on the eggs," Shepard assumed. His only answer was a grown and so he bent down towards. "Why are you curled up on the floor?"

"Am I?" she said sounding surprised. "My head… so heavy. Can't move."

"Ah. Enjoy your evening?" Shepard smirked.

"I'll be back to work in 30… maybe 40, I swear. Just… give me 45 minutes," she winced.

Shepard try not to laugh. "How did you end up in this sorry state?"

"Just wanted to let off some steam. Vega said he had 'just the thing' to take my mind off stuff."

Shepard then saw something that caught his eye on the table. "And if that 'thing' come in a bottle?"

"Yes."

"This empty bottle?" he said gesturing to the empty bottle.

"It's empty? Oh, boy…" she groaned.

Shepard smirked. "You know, I think it might be time to test the fire alarm…"

"I'll pay you a million credits not to do that, sir."

Shepard folded his arms. "Two million, and we have a deal."

Ashley glared at him. "You're a damn space pirate."

"I ordered Joker to sing to you over the comm," Shepard offered.

"I hate you."

"'I hate you…?'"

"Sir," she finished.

"As you were Williams."

She then sighed. "Mmm… cold floor."

Shepard decided to stay with her until she was sober enough.

"So, what the hell happened down there?" she frowned.

"I entered into a virtual world that reflected the geth consensus," Shepard shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"So… how was it in that… geth… pod thing?"

"Roomier than you think."

Ashley just gave him a sideways glance. "Right. Huh?"

"You can read about it in the report."

"I'll get right on that."

* * *

Shepard decided that it was probably now the best time to talk to Garrus and discovered he was talking to Legion. Legion was offering his help with configuring the main battery, but Legion found himself completely perplexed when Garrus was able to adjust the gun beyond his calculations.

Garrus then turned to Shepard. "So a virtual geth reality, huh, Shepard? There's a lot of ways I can think of getting a few kicks in this universe… that's not one of them."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the CIC, because now it was time for them to storm the Reaper base. Shepard needed all hands on deck for this one, and that included Legion.

Cortez was already manoeuvring the shuttle down towards the Reaper base and Shepard began to debrief them on their objective.

"The syncing laser needs a line of sight," Shepard he then turned to Legion. "What's the fastest route?"

"The upper entrance. Target the base before the geth can organise resistance," he said.

"What about you?"

"We will deactivate defence systems and require an escape vehicle."

Shepard frowned. "You can do that?"

Legion placed his hands behind his back and looked slightly ashamed as he dipped his head. "This unit still carries remnants of the Old Machine upgrade code. We can break any geth security." He then looked back at Shepard and could read his facial expressions perfectly. "You are concerned."

"You know your limits. I trust you," Shepard assured. He then gave him a concerned look. "I'm more concerned you didn't tell me about the upgrades."

"You were tolerant of our recovery of geth intelligence from the server, but this is a different matter. Personal."

Shepard is heard that word many times. "You were ashamed."

"Shame is an emotional or cognitive response to societal judgement. It should not apply here."

"I'm on your side, here, Legion. I want to help your people."

Legion looked away from him. "We do not intend to cause offence."

After the experience over the past few days Shepard was experiencing a massive headache. "How'd we get here? The geth are better than this."

Legion looked at the ground and then back at Shepard. "No. Based on empirical evidence, they are not."

Shepard nodded. "Yeah."

The shuttle began to land on the shuttle doors opened. "Proceed to the upper entrance," said Legion. "We will exit here and procure an escape vehicle."

"Got it," Shepard nodded. Legion grabbed his sniper rifle and was prepared to jump. "Legion…" Legion turned towards him. "Good luck."

Legion nodded. "Acknowledged."

They exited the shuttle together, but Legion took another towards the Reaper base.

The moment they stepped off the shuttle Tali looked around the planet in awe. This was the first real-time actually managed to take in the scene of the home of her ancestors. The first thing she did was starting to scan the surface.

"I can't believe it," she said in disbelief. "I didn't really think it's really sunk in. The homeworld. My world."

She then stood up and looked at everything she could see. "Look at the sky. And the rock formations? They used to write poems about them."

"When we're done, maybe you'll write a new one," said Shepard.

"This is Rannoch, the world of our ancestors. Our bodies carry the seeds that spread the desert grass." She then made her way to the cliff and looked into the valley. "You've heard me say, 'Keelah se'lai?' The best translation I can come up with is, 'By the homeworld I hope to see some day.'"

"Looks like you're seeing it today," said Shepard as he stood next to her.

Tali then positioned her fingers as if she was taking the picture with an old-fashioned camera. "The living room window will be right… here."

"Something I should know?" Shepard asked.

"I just claimed the land," she said looking at him. "I know, it doesn't mean much, but when this is over… I'll have a home."

"The quarians spent centuries as nomads. You think you can go back to living in one place?" Shepard asked knowing that this was a big change.

"We have gotten used to carrying our homes around with us," Tali admitted she moved uneasily.

Shepard then bent down and took a chunk of the ground and then gave it to her. For the untrained eye this may look insignificant, but to a quarian that simple gesture meant the entire world.

"Well… that's a start," she said as she placed it in her pockets.

* * *

They then began to hike towards the Reaper base making their way up to the cliffs to the upper entrance. Once they reached the cliffs they saw the Reaper base that was built at the side of a cliff overlooking a large valley.

They jumped down and started to engage the geth at the entrance. Shepard and Tali easily took the upper hand with hacking into a couple of the geth troopers and forcing them to attack their comrades. In the confusion Ashley and James began to buy some covering fire that took them completely by surprise.

Garrus uses sniper rifle to take out any of the leaders and Javik was having fun obliterating them with his particle beam. Liara was calling her own bit of chaos with her biotics which was the one advantage they had over the geth.

"The geth jamming towers are interfering with your signal, Commander," said Traynor over the comm. "I'm compensating to keep you patched in."

"Good work, Traynor," said Shepard.

They started making their way closer towards the entrance as they took down more geth. Shepard used an incinerator to cause massive damage to nearby geth and James tossed a grenade that took out another group.

Tali unleashed a drone to confuse them which gave Garrus ample opportunity to take them out with his sniper rifle. Javik's particle being just sliced through the geth and Ashley gunned down any he missed.

Soon they were just a few yards away from the entrance which was wide open. Sadly the door closed almost automatically and a couple of geth troopers emerged, but it in take long to take them out.

"Shepard-Commander, you must climb to the upper level before geth units can fortify their position," said Legion over the radio.

"We're on our way," said Shepard as they began climbing up the rigging.

Soon they were hearing the communication between the admirals above which gave them a perspective what was going on in space.

"Admiral Gerrel here. The Heavy Fleet has a clear path. All forward," said Gerrel.

"Geth fighter presence is negligible. Patrol Fleet, great cover and engage," Raan ordered.

* * *

They managed to reach maintenance arena, but then geth troopers landed on the opposite platform. To make matters worse they had a lot of launcher backing them up, but it in take them long to deal with the threat with a few precise sniper shots from Shepard and Garrus.

They soon made their way onto the upper level and found the place completely covered with geth. They were certainly determined not to allow them to pass, but they have the overwhelming firepower so it was very little concern.

Shepard had activated cloak in order to speak up behind them and tossed a grenade. The explosion caught them completely by surprise and they weren't sure which way to turn which was ultimately their downfall.

They soon entered into a command centre that was just opposite the Reaper base.

"Shepard-Commander. Hostile geth are closing a blast shield over the base," Legion warned.

They quickly rushed towards the railings that overlooked the Reaper base. They only had a quick look when the blast shield covered it, but it looked as if it was just a massive silo with some sort of mechanism inside.

"It's take hours to break through that shield," said Ashley.

"We don't have that kind of time," said Shepard.

"We have located an override atop the geth fortification. It can retract the blast shield," said Legion.

That was probably their best option, but Shepard had been the place would be covered with geth. He however was more concerned about the mechanism which she saw within the gaping hole.

"Anyone get a good look at that thing?" he asked.

"Briefly, yeah. If I had to guess, I'd say Reaper tech," said Garrus.

"They've put a lot of work into protecting that signal," said Tali.

"Right," Shepard nodded. He then smiled at them. "Let's blow it up."

They have to make their way around the pathway to reach the blast shield controls. Unfortunately this meant that the geth had the perfect opportunity to stall their progress.

"Geth reinforcements coming in from above!" Liara yelled as geth landed right in front of them.

Liara quickly created a singularity that caused the geth to float leaving them sitting ducks for the rest of them. They kept on pushing towards the fortification that was overlooking the blast shield and Garrus and EDI constantly overloaded the geth circuitry to get them closer towards it.

"Watch out, cross by on the left side balcony!" Tali yelled.

Shepard turned and saw that she was right, geth had positioned themselves on the left balcony and were now gunning them down. Shepard had Garrus and Javik deal with the problem while they focus on the geth right in front of them. The tactic worked and soon they found the path of the clear of geth.

"Shepard-Commander, do you need assistance?" Legion asked over the radio.

"We'll get through," Shepard assured. "What's your status?"

"The Old Machines' upgrade grant us targeting superiority. We are drawing hostile fire from your position," Legion informed.

"Keep it up. We'll get the blast shield controls."

"Using Reaper upgrades to fight the Reapers?" said James both impressed and concerned at the same time. "Your geth pal's either a genius or insane."

"No. Legion's on our side," said Tali firmly.

Shepard looked at her. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

Tali shrugged equally surprised.

* * *

They soon entered into the fortification and soon got an update of the space battle above them.

"Admiral Gerrel to all ships! We've got geth triggered inbound on the Civilian Fleet!" said Gerrel.

"Koris here. Civilian defenders are on intercept course. We'll hold them, Gerrel," said Koris firmly.

Shepard knew they didn't have much time before the quarians would be overwhelmed. He only hope that they were able to disable the Reaper signal that it would stop the quarians from attacking the geth, but he had his doubts.

The moment they entered into the control centre geth forces began to fire at them and the other side of the balcony. They spread out returning fire until finally they were able to take out the resistance.

Shepard made his way over towards the overwrite controls and access them. "Legion, I hit the override," said Shepard reaching for his radio.

"We have gained system access and are bypassing security. Stand by," said Legion.

Unfortunately the geth were onto their plan and were doing anything they could to stop them. Shepard knew they had the line until Legion was ready, but he had no idea how many geth were in the fortification.

It wasn't just geth troopers they had to content with rocket launchers and pyro units. Garrus and EDI provided their shields and with the new pistols that Xen had created they were able to push them back. Javik seem to be enjoying killing the geth and Shepard really hope that Legion wouldn't come round the corner.

"We have bypassed security, but disabling the blast shield requires manual input," said Legion. "We have enabled a console near your position." Shepard made his way to the controls and the manual override switch. "Shepard-Commander, you have successfully opened the blast-shield doors."

"Good. We'll be back out in a minute," said Shepard as he led his team back to the door.

"Negative. The path behind you has been sealed. A nearby elevator can take you up to the upper level," said Legion. "From there you should have an acceptable line of sight for targeting."

Shepard then we led his team back towards the elevator and the moment it lowered a geth prime appeared. Unfortunately, for it under their combined firepower it in stand much of a chance and were soon quickly destroyed.

"We have sent you the NavPoint with the new targeting location," Legion informed.

They made their way to the elevator and soon got another update of the space battle.

"Admiral Raan to all ships. The Patrol Fleet has broken the geth flank. Permission to pursue?" said Raan.

"Granted. Good hunting, Raan," said Gerrel.

* * *

The elevator soon took them to the upper level and unsurprisingly they found resistance that included three geth primes. Fortunately, the place was littered with geth spitfires and Shepard took this as his opportunity to activate his cloak.

The snuck behind one of the primes and then plunged his omni-blade right into its back. The geth roared in pain, but Garrus finished it off with a clear shot from his sniper rifle. The other two primes started moving towards them, but Shepard quickly turned and fired his Spitfire one of them dealing in massive damage. Ashley and James then finished it off with constant living fire from their rifles.

Tali distracted the last prime with her drone and Liara kept on pushing it back with her biotics. Javik then fired his particle beam which went straight through its chest and it fell to the ground.

"Shepard-Commander, we detected no more geth in your immediate area," said Legion over the radio. "Reinforcements are minutes away."

"You getting anything from the base?" Shepard asked that they made their way over to the ledge.

"No. The Old Machines have not registered as a threat."

Ashley smiled. "Their mistake."

"We recommend haste," Legion advised. "The creative fleet will be overrun unless you sever the geth connection to the Old Machines soon."

"This battle was centuries in the making. To see it finally end…" said Tali almost speechless.

Shepard shook his position on the ledge and saw that the blast doors had indeed opened. Inside the silo he definitely saw something that resembled Reaper tech and he pulled out the targeting laser.

"Normandy's weapons systems are ready to sync to your target," said EDI. "I recommend we withdraw to a safe distance."

Carefully Shepard targeted the Reaper device that was sending out the signal. Once the target was locked he saw the Normandy flying down towards them.

"Target locked," said EDI.

The Normandy then unleashed a bombardment of torpedoes down on top of it. There was a massive explosion, but something was off, it was almost as if the facility was screaming.

The explosion had been so powerful that the ledge gave way and Shepard fell to the ground until he landed on the balcony below. He then looked towards the silo and to his horror he saw a giant metallic claw emerging out of it.

"Reaper!" Shepard yelled.

Legion ensures that precise moment to appear with a geth tank. "We have located transportation!" he said.

"Copy that!" Shepard then turned to the rest of his team that had followed him down. "Everyone get to the ship! Move!"

"Keelah, it's huge!" Tali cried.

"Move!" Shepard yelled as they ran towards the tank.

"How are we supposed to find that thing?" Tali asked that the Reaper started to emerge out of the silo.

"I was hoping your fleet might lend a hand!"

They kept on running and then saw most of the geth they are taken out were starting to get back on their feet. However, their major priority was the Reaper that was bearing down on top of them.

"Go!" Shepard yelled.

The geth was about to take aim at Shepard, but Tali knocked it down with the butt of her shotgun and Liara shot a bullet through it with her pistol. They just got onto the tank just as the Reaper destroyer emerged out of the silo and turned its gaze down upon them.

Shepard took the turret while everyone else entered the storage compartment with Legion, which was quite a tight fit.

"We will attempt evasive manoeuvres," said Legion.

He then drove the tank right out of the complex and Shepard began to fire at it. Unfortunately, every single one of the turrets bullets just bounced off its armour.

"Shepard to Fleet: It's not a Reaper base! It's a live Reaper! I need an orbital strike!" Shepard yelled over the radio.

The Reaper destroyer's was now fully out of the silo. Fortunately, Legion managed to get them far enough away from the fortification.

"We're clear! Fire at will!" Shepard yelled.

The Reaper destroyer was now turning towards them opening its firing chamber. It was just about to fire when the quarians fired down on top of it. Somehow they were able cripple it so much that it was actually on its knees. A few explosions later and the Reaper toppled over much to everyone's amazement.

"What did we hit?" Gerrel asked.

"The firing chamber! Looks like a weak point when it's priming," said Shepard.

"Damn it, their jamming towers have us targeting manually," Gerrel yelled frustratingly. "We can't make a precision shot!"

"We may escape before it recovers," Legion offered.

Shepard knew that they did that than the quarians would be good is dead and the geth would still be enslaved. "No. Pull over."

Legion stopped the tank and Shepard jumped to the ground.

"Shepard-Commander?"

"If we run away, the geth stay under Reaper control, and the quarians are dead," said Shepard not refusing to back down. He then turned towards the wounded Reaper that was starting to recover. "This ends now. EDI, patched the quarians to the Normandy's weapons system. I want the targeting laser synced up to the whole damn fleet."

"Understood," said EDI as you prepare to make the modifications.

"Do you need assistance?" Legion asked.

"Just stay down, Legion. I'll take it from here."

"Shepard-Commander… Good luck."

Shepard smiled. "Acknowledged."

Legion then drove the tank away leaving Shepard alone with the Reaper which was now getting back onto his feet. It fired a few shots into the air and it got panic warnings from both the Normandy and confirmation that Raan's ship had been hit and was making a crash landing.

Shepard was able to focus the targeting laser up on the destroyer just before it fired its energy beam. The quarians fired several shots, but while they were able to wounded it was certainly determined to take Shepard out. Shepard had to keep on piling the targeting laser at the destroyer as it kept on trying to fire its laser down at it.

The destroyer was practically on top of him when Shepard targeted it as it prepared applying. The quarians fired everything they had on top of the destroyer several shots actually struck the firing chamber bringing it down.

Shepard made his way to the legend looked down at the Reaper to see if it was to operational. It still has power, but it looked as if it was dying judging from the sponsor with emanating from its power core.

The Reaper then turned its giant mechanical red gleaming eye onto Shepard. "Shepard," it said.

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Harbinger speaks of you. You resist. But you will fail. The cycle must continue."

"What are you talking about? We stop Sovereign and the geth. We start Harbinger and the Collectors. We've earned a straight answer," Shepard demanded.

"It is not a thing you can comprehend."

Shepard glared down at it. "We might surprise you."

"You represent chaos. We represent order. Every organic civilisation must be harvested in order to bring order to the chaos. It is inevitable. Without our intervention, organics are doomed. We are your salvation."

Tali and Legion soon joined Shepard and the three of them just stared at the Reaper perplexed. What it was seen made no sense whatsoever, it was a walking contradictory.

"You're killing everyone in the galaxy to save us?" said Shepard shaking his head in disbelief.

"The cycle must continue. There is no alternative."

"Organics and synthetics don't have to destroy each other!" Shepard yelled.

"The battle for Rannoch disproves your assertion. Finish your war. We will be waiting," said the Reaper.

Then the glow in its eyes died and Shepard knew instantly that it was dead.

"We did it. We killed a Reaper. Keelah…" said Tali breathlessly.

"We can confirm that the geth are no longer being directed by the Old Machine," said Legion looking down at his omni-tool. "We are free."

"You did it, Shepard!" said Gerrel as Tali did her own scan. "The geth fleet has stopped firing. They're completely vulnerable!"

Shepard had a feeling that Gerrel was attacking the now defenceless geth right now. Unfortunately configure no way to reactivate them and even if they did they would just fight again.

"Shepard-Commander, the geth only acted in defence after the creators attacked," said Legion, who had come up with the same conclusion. "Do we deserve death?"

Shepard looked at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Our upgrades. With the Old Machine dead, we can upload them to all geth without sacrificing the independence," said Legion as he walked past him and looked down at the destroyed Reaper.

Tali obviously did not like the idea. "You want to upload Reaper code? That would make the geth as smart as when the Reaper was controlling them!"

"Yes, but with free will. Each geth unit would be a true intelligence. We would be alive, and we could help you," said Legion.

If this works only one wall with the geth would be removed, they would become more individualistic like EDI. They would have their own personalities their own feelings while still sharing information with each other.

Tali looked at Shepard, who could tell that he was intrigued by the prospect. "Our fleet is already attacking! Uploading the code would destroy us! Shepard, you can't choose the geth over my people!" she begged.

"Do you remember the question that caused the creators to attack, Tali'Zorah?" Legion asked. He then turned and looked at her. "'Do we have a soul?'"

Shepard would prefer that the he had both on their side.

"Upload the code to the geth. Tali, call of the fleet if you can," Shepard ordered.

Legion took a step forward and out stretched his arms. Then in the middle of his palms came a holographic sphere that was no doubt the Reaper code. "Uploading. Ten percent."

Tali reached for her radio. "This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. All units, break off your attack!"

"Belay that order! Continue the attack!" Gerrel ordered.

Shepard groaned, that man was going to be the death of his own people.

"Twenty percent," said Legion.

Tali looked at Legion. "I beg you, don't do this. Please," she begged.

"We regret the death of the creators, but we see no alternative," said Legion as he continued his upload. "Forty percent."

Shepard had seen enough death already and he was determined to stop the fleet if it was the last thing he did. "No. Nobody else dies today. Legion, keep going," Shepard ordered the reached for his radio.

Tali stared at him. "Shepard?"

"All ships, this is Commander Shepard. The Reaper is dead. Stand down," he ordered.

"This is Admiral Tali'Zorah. Shepard speak with my authority," said Tali.

"And mine as well," Koris added.

"Negative! We can win this war now! Keep firing!" Gerrel ordered.

"Sixty percent," said Legion.

"The geth are about to return to full strength," Shepard warned. "If you keep attacking, they'll wipe you out. Your entire history of you trying to kill the geth. You force them to rebel. You force them to ally with the Reapers."

"Eighty percent."

"The geth don't want a fight you. If you can believe that were just one minute, this war will be over." He then put every bit a feeling he had into these last few words. "You have a choice. Please. Keelah se'lai."

"All units, hold fire," said Gerrel, sounding rather reluctant.

Shepard smiled and Tali sighed with relief.

"Error, copying code insufficient. Direct personality dissemination required," said Legion. He then turned and looked at Shepard in an apologetic way. "Shepard-Commander. I must go to them. I'm sorry. It's the only way."

Tali approached him. "Legion… the answer to your question was 'yes.'"

"I know, Tali. But thank you," said Legion appreciatively. "But thank you. Keelah se'lai."

Legion then stood up tall and a second later he collapsed and the light on his head began to deal. Shepard soon realise that he just lost yet another friend to the war and he vowed to make sure that his sacrifice was not in vain.

* * *

Shepard noted that the geth were reactivating one by one and they weren't showing red lights, the blue instead. Shepard turned and saw Raan limping towards clutching her chest.

"Commander!" she called.

"Admiral Raan. I heard your ship made a crash-landing. Glad you got out in one piece," he said looking at her.

"I was listening over the radio. If Han'Gerrel hasn't stopped—" She shook her head clearly not wanting to think of the alternative.

"He did."

Raan was looking, for the first time, flustered. "We've taken heavy losses. I don't know if we can… Where are we supposed to go?"

Tali quickly raised her pistol and Shepard looked up to see a geth prime making its way towards them.

"You are welcome to return to Rannoch, Admiral Raan. With us," it said.

Shepard looked at the prime hoping by any chance that Legion had survived. "Legion?"

"No. I'm sorry, Commnader," said the prime apologetically. "Legion sacrificed itself to give us all intelligence. It will be honoured."

Shepard knew that it was a small hope. "Good."

"And we will honour Legion's promise. The geth fleet will help retake Earth, and our engineers will assist in building the Crucible," it promised.

"As will ours, of course," Raan added.

The prime looked at Raan. "Admiral, have you considered possible settlement sites?" it asked.

Raan was taken aback by this question. "We… the southern continent had excellent farmland, as I recall," she said maintaining her composure.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shepard asked noticing her hesitation.

"I believe so, Commander. Thank you," she said gratefully.

Raan and the prime began negotiations as Tali looked down into the valley from the ledge.

"Shopping for another house?" Shepard asked joining her.

"Beachfront property."

"Claim it fast. It's a buyers' market," Shepard joked.

Tali sighed and sat down on the ledge and Shepard did the same. Shepard had a feeling that all the quarians will be feeling the same as Tali

"You okay?" He asked slightly concerned. "I know working with the geth will be difficult."

"I'm not saying," she said and looked at him. "I'm coming with you."

"I wasn't going to ask."

"I think you've earned a few favours with the fleet."

"I'm asking them to launch an assault on the Reapers," Shepard reminded. "Figured that makes us even."

"If the Reapers were going to stay on Earth, sure. But sooner or later, they'll come to Rannoch."

Shepard nodded. "We did just kill one of them."

"So I'm coming with you to stop them… if you think I can help."

"You sure about this?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. She then looked down to the valley. "I look at all this… this picture of hope and peace. And all I see is everyone I've lost. My team on Haestrom. My father. Even Legion." She then shook her head in disbelief. "I'm mourning a geth. How crazy is that?"

"It's not crazy at all," said Shepard reassuringly.

They then stood up and looked down into the valley once more.

"It is beautiful, though, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. It is," Shepard nodded.

"It'll be years before we can live without our suits completely, but right now…" She then reached out her hand and removed her visor so that she could stare at her home with own eyes. "Right now, I have this."

She then turned to Shepard wanting him to be the first to see an unmasked quarians. His eyes fell upon her face and the rumours that he heard that the quarians were beautiful were proven true.

Her face resembled that of a human, but her eyes were bright yellow. Her skin was purplish, which gave a shine that was dazzling, and her cranium extended slightly as a second protective shell, but in an elegant manner. Her ears were slightly lower down than that of a normal human, but she had raven black. To sum it all up she was incredibly beautiful and Shepard bet he was the first human to see her face.

* * *

Rose practically burst into the Council Chamber after hearing the after match of the Battle of Rannoch. The Councillors and Rick turned towards her the moment the doors opened.

"Miss Johnson, I hope there's a good reason why you're interrupting?" Rick asked.

Rose knew that he was only saying that, because he had to keep up appearances. She understood this completely, because he had to look strong in front of the other councillors.

"I just got a report from Rannoch and the quarians have we taken it," she said. "Apparently there was a Reaper on the planet surface that was emanating the signal, but they were able to destroy it. In this cause all the geth to shut down."

Everyone looked at up. "And what happened to the next?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"The quarians were on the verge of destroying them, but Commander Shepard practically yelled at them to stop," said Rose completely stunned by this. "It's a good thing that they did, because a few seconds later the geth return to full power."

"And did they attacked the quarians?" the Turian Councillor asked.

"No they actually invited the quarians to return and had promised their entire cooperation with the beating the Reapers."

"Are they still affected by Reaper code?" the Salarian Councillor asked.

"They do have the code, but they have complete feeling will," said Rose."

"This is a big victory for us," said Rick. "We were hoping for one fleet, but now we got two. This might actually catch the Reapers offguard."

"They also found w an Achilles heel within the Reaper destroyers," said Rose as he handed them the report.

"We start coordinating now," said the Turian Councillor. "Looks like the tide is turning into our favour."

"Let's hope."


	33. Fuel Reactors

Shepard and his team had left the Perseus Veil and he was now talking to the Asari Councillor.

"Commander Shepard, I understand you helped resolve things with the geth," she said.

"Yes, Councillor. Two in fact," said Shepard.

"I've read the reports. You ended a war three centuries in the making," she said impressively.

"I had a lot of help," said Shepard remembering Legion's sacrifice.

"We have isolated pockets of remaining geth. As best as we can tell, they are geth bodies loaded with Reaper code. But they are just a tiny fragment of the full geth fleet," she informed him. "You've done the impossible, Commander. And I may be able to provide help of my own…" She then looked at him businesslike. "I've received information from my government. It's too sensitive to discuss over an unknown secure channel."

"What if I come to the Citadel?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, that would be best, Commander," she nodded. "I've already informed Major Ryder and I'll be waiting for the two of you in Councillor Udina's office."

Shepard nodded and watch as the Counsellor vanished.

Shepard in the comm room and contacted Hackett for an update of the alliance fleet and the Crucible.

"Commander. Something on your mind?" he asked as he appeared.

"What's our state of readiness, Admiral?" Shepard asked.

"Given the situation everywhere else, as close as we can be. You've done well, Shepard," Hackett nodded approvingly.

"What of the extra help we've picked up along the way?" Shepard asked.

"Bringing in both the quarians and the geth has helped us immeasurably. The quarian fleet is providing evac and fire support, while the geth attack Reaper supply lines."

"How about the batarains?"

"The remaining batarians have formed one fleet and they are eager to get some payback for Khar'shan. Balak has been a great motivator for them."

"Any problems?"

"I trust Balak as far as I can throw him, I haven't forgotten that he tried to do one Terra Nova. However, he is willing to take on the Reapers so I can overlook that for the time being."

"How about the asari and salarians?" Shepard asked.

"Since the coup attempt, the asari have stepped up to the plate. They're committing fleets and a science team to work on the Crucible. And believe it or not, they've promised us the Destiny Ascension. They haven't forgotten you saved it three years ago."

"And the salarians?"

"They send an entire fleet as a 'thank you' for rescuing their councillor. I guess they managed to overlook the genophage cure."

"What's the Reaper situation?" Shepard asked.

"It's not trending well, even if you did buy Rannoch some time. Our projection shows the Reapers will gain the advantage on most other fronts. And now the asari are a prime target—they're the most advanced race in the galaxy. We'll soon find out if that means anything."

There was one question which Shepard had been wanting to ask and doubt he could find a better opportunity. "If I may, Admiral, I have a personal question."

Hackett didn't look surprised. "Speak freely, Commander."

"Why me? Why put me in charge of all this?" he asked.

"Because you're the only son of a bitch I've got to know how to kill Reapers," said Hackett bluntly.

"You just have to be smart and hope to get lucky. Anyone can figure it out," said Shepard dismissively.

Hackett shook his head. "Your dossier says otherwise, Shepard. You stopped the batarians slavers on Elysium all those years ago. What you did… the people who survived that ordeal still thank you by name."

Shepard frowned. "And because of that, you think I'm qualify to save the galaxy?"

"Shepard, let me tell you something that I've learned the hard way. You can pay a soldier to fire a gun. You can pay him to charge the enemy and take a hill. But you can't pay him to believe."

Shepard just shook his head. "I don't follow, sir."

"When you went up against Sovereign, there was no good reason to believe you'd win. But your crew didn't seem to care—they went along anyway. Your trip through the Omega 4 relay? That was a suicide mission if ever there was one. Yet there your crew was, standing beside you, proud to serve. Why?" He then looked down at Shepard as if he could see his soul. "Because they believed in you. Their leader. That's what I need now. Where we are taking them a liable to get pretty hairy—and I know you're the one who will get us to the other side."

Shepard nodded. "Nothing more, sir."

Shepard was about to leave, but Hackett called out to him. "And, Shepard… I thought you might like to know: I've got word your aunt."

Shepard stopped and turned to him. "Oh?"

"She's alive and well and promoted to Rear Admiral. She is helping us plan the logistics for the Crucible."

Shepard was relieved. "Thank you, sir. That's a relief to hear."

Hackett smiled. "I figured having another Shepard around couldn't hurt. And she's damned proud of what you're doing out there. Hackett out."

That was a massive weight off Shepard's shoulders as he went to the War Table to get an update. The Crucible was now 65% complete and the Allied forces were beyond the charts. If they attacked now they had a very good chance of surviving, but they had with him to the Crucible was completed and until they found the Catalyst.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC and over Privates Campbelll and Westmoreland were discussing only events on Rannoch.

"We just took down a Reaper. Without a giant thresher maw helping," Campbell said stunned.

"Damn right. We just showed the galaxy that we can beat 'em," said Westmoreland.

Traynor was also completely stunned by this. "I hear you on the ground with the Reaper. It fired up at us a few times. Joker pulled the Normandy through some insane manoeuvres to stay out of the line of fire."

"It's hard being in a fight like that, especially when you're not the one flying the ship. Joker's is one of the best, though," said Shepard.

"At first I was nauseous, swinging around in my safety harness." She then clinched her fist angrily. "But then I was furious. Just… enraged. I wanted that thing dead."

"You didn't what the Reapers dead when they attacked Earth?" Shepard are slightly surprised.

"I wanted them defeated. I wanted Earth saved." She then began to move her hands in a threatening manner. "But I never wanted to physically tear them in half and watched them blow up."

"Congratulations, Traynor," Shepard smiled. "I believe you've just discovered your fight-or-flight instinct."

"Perhaps I should have stayed with chess," said Traynor pondering. "Although now I think I'm spoiled by the lack of explosions."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over towards the bridge and found that both Joker and EDI were in high spirits.

"Gotta hand it to you, Commander. That's the first time I've seen someone and a war by yelling," said Joker impressively.

"After seeing what the geth rebellion really looked like… I figure they deserve a chance," Shepard admitted.

"Thank you, Commander," said EDI gratefully. "I doubt many organics would have trusted a synthetic race."

"And now we've got two fleets for the price of one. We didn't lose anybody!" Joker yelled satisfyingly.

"Except Legion," said EDI regretfully. "Before I sacrificed itself, Legion reference itself as 'I' instead of 'We.'"

Joker frowned. "Yeah? So?"

"The singular profile indicates Legion's independent personality fully actualised. In his last moments, it was not an avatar of the geth consensus. It was a person," EDI concluded.

Shepard had noticed that he had come up with the same conclusion. "That's what I figured."

"Well, when the geth fleet helps us retake Earth, I guess we'll owe that to… him," said Joker.

Shepard noticed that EDI was still thinking about something. "What's on your mind, EDI?" he asked.

"I was just reflecting… the quarians' historical error was not making the geth enough like them."

Shepard couldn't understand that line of thought. "I'm not sure I understand."

EDI turned towards him. "Units with network intelligence will trend towards cooperating for mutual benefit. But units with central heuristics establishing an individual personality, such as myself, develop preferences. These preferences form attachments that keep my calculations from deviating the worth of the lives of all the Normandy."

"You're saying the geth turned on the quarians because they aren't individuals?" Shepard asked, hoping he understood right.

"That is my theory, but it is limited to a sample size of one society. The only other notable synthetic society is the Reapers, and we don't know if they govern by consensus as the geth do."

"Do me a favour. Don't ask them."

Hopefully now that the geth had personal personalities that would mean that they would become a bit more like EDI. Hopefully the new peace between the quarians and the geth what it could prove that both organics and synthetics could work together.

* * *

Shepard then went to his cabin in order to call Allers, who wanted to interview him after the events on Rannoch.

"Traynor, can you send out Diana Allers?" he asked. "She wants to talk to me."

"She's on her way, Commander," said Traynor.

A minute later Allers entered into his cabin and he approached.

"I'm sure you got a million questions," said Shepard.

"I narrowed it down to 40. Let's see how you deal with the top 10," she said with a smile. She then activated her camera and brought her microphone to her mouth. "Commander, the last time most of us heard about geth, they were attacking the Citadel alongside Sovereign."

"Yes, and you should know that was a minority of the geth. Most of them are not hostile organics," Shepard explained plainly.

"Is that how you explain that they're allies, and no longer 'dangerous robots who stick humans on spikes'?" she said quoting.

"What you have to realise is that despite their reputation, most geth are not inherently violent. The quarians attacked them. The geth fought back in self-defence, just like an organic would. Now that we've freed the geth from Reaper control, they'll want payback for their enslavement."

"But you're going to take an army of synthetics to fight the Reapers with untold hacking abilities," Allers pointed out. "What's keeping the Reapers from reprogramming the geth, like they have before?"

"The geth are extremely intelligent, and they've put incredible thought into solving this problem. They're not going to turn again. I'd bet my life on it," said Shepard in a firm and confident voice.

Allers nodded and then pulled out her datapad. "Now here's a question from a batarian on Omega: 'Commander Shepard. If the mass relays can be destroyed…'"

They went through this for the entire tower as Shepard answered his questions plainly and clearly while expressing his concerns and regrets. Once all the questions were asked Allers said good night to the news and turned off her camera.

"So, did I miss anything? Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"You are going to file your story now?" Shepard asked.

Allers crossed her arms. "Well… if you don't mind."

"Go tell the galaxy what we've done. They could use some good news."

"Aye, aye, Commander," she nodded and then let his cabin.

* * *

Shepard made his way down the crew deck and saw that Legion's name had been added to the Memorial Wall. He hoped that would be the last time they would add a name to the board and hope that this war would end quickly.

Ashley was quite impressed how he handled things, but she had her concerns. It was understandable that she would be prejudiced against the geth after the looting has what on Eden Prime. Shepard could sympathise with him after losing Jenkins, but he knew that those were heretics and he destroyed that faction a long time ago.

Liara and Tali were talking to each other about the new found peace.

"Another Reaper gone, and peace between the geth and quarians," she said as if he can believe it. "It's amazing."

"And now my people have a world to fight for, something they know will last forever," said Tali proudly.

"…So long as you and the geth remain good neighbours," Liara pointed out.

"They're not our servants any more. I'm not sure what to call them. Allies?"

"Friends?" Liara offered.

"There's still too many wounds on either side, but… maybe. One day."

* * *

Garrus could hardly believe what had happened on Rannoch either.

"Peace between the geth and quarians?" he said.

"Who would've thought?" Shepard nodded.

"Not how I imagined that would turn out," Garrus admitted. "Next you'll be telling me the krogan and turians are cooperating." He then snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. You manage that one, too. Your peacemaker, Shepard. A rare thing these days. Now if you can pacify the Reapers, we'll make you a saint."

Shepard very much doubt that he could accomplish that, there again he doubted that he could create a krogan-turian alliance and bring peace between organic and synthetics.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to engineering and found that Daniels had had enough of Donnelly for ignoring her.

"Kenneth, you compliment on every woman's figure but mine," she glared furiously.

Donnelly was taken aback by this. "Well… I…"

She turned on him narrowing her eyes. "What? You don't like my legs?"

"Gabby… it's you. You know?"

"No, chickenshit, I DON'T know," she yelled furiously. "All you do is make stupid sexist comments to avoid saying anything real."

Donnelly just held his hand out calmly. "Gabby, now's not the time. We've got work to do. Responsibilities…"

Daniels rolled her eyes. "Glow a pair, Ken. Look around you. Tomorrow may not come. Something to say or no?"

"Gabby, please. We have a duty to the ship and the crew."

"What about us? Just…" She shook her head. "Listen to yourself."

Shepard decided to intervene before things got too hairy in the engine room. He had to agree with Daniels, because he felt the same with Ashley.

"We're not fighting this war for ourselves, Donnelly; with fighting for the people around us," he said gesturing to Daniels. "Time is short."

Donnelly nodded. "I see your point, Commander." He then looked at Daniels, but more precisely her legs. "Gabby, I think you're legs are spectacular."

Daniel shrugged. "Well, that's a start."

* * *

Tali had already gone to work fiddling with the drive core energy appeared to be in the middle of some calculations when he approached her.

"Can't be… no, I guess that's right…" Shepard then tapped on the shoulder and she turned.

"Hey, Tali. How's it going?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you. I just got the communications from the flee… sorry, from Rannoch," she corrected. "In the old days. I'd send any new technology I find back to the fleet. I should probably be doing that with agricultural samples, now. I… I don't know anything about raising crops."

"How your people doing?"

"It's crazy. The geth are… helping," she said in disbelief. "Setting up housing, adapting power systems. They're doing in weeks what would have taken us years. Geth are even uploading into the suit so quarian volunteers. They're rewriting environmental functions, jumpstarting our immune systems."

Shepard stared at her. "That doesn't seem possible."

"The geth are software, not hardware," she reminded. "They can transfer themselves from a normal body into anything with another processing power. They're mimicking infections, so the host can adapt without getting sick. It's like making a vaccine."

Shepard still remembers the face behind that visor. "So the quarians won't have to wear those suits anymore?"

"It doesn't seem possible, but… yes. In a few years, with geth improvements, we won't need them," she said in astonishment. "We might still wear them. The suits have become part of our society. But a rupture won't be a death sentence. Today, on Rannoch, there are quarian children who will go healthy and strong, thanks to the geth."

"They owe that you," said Shepard.

Tali shook her head. "No. I'd have killed the geth with no regrets. And I'd have been wrong." She then looked at him and he knew that she was smiling behind that visor. "Thank you."

Javik was the only person who didn't like how things turned out on Rannoch. He said that he would have destroyed the geth without a single thought and he did not trust the quarians, due to the fact they hit behind their helmets. He was, however, happy that another Reaper had been killed and commented that humans were making very capable soldiers.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the shuttle bay and saw that James was working on new enhancements to their weapons.

"I can't believe that you got the geth and quarians to play nice. You should be getting a medal for that," James noted. Shepard shrugged. "Looks like we just need to get the asari on board, and we can finally focus on the Reapers. But, I don't suppose it'll be as easy as that."

"Nothing ever is," said Shepard, who spoke from experience.

"One step at a time, I guess."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC and plotted a course to the Silean Nebula. The first thing he did was scanned the planet Hanalei and was able to rescue Dr. Jeliz, an asari scientist who had theoretical papers that could support the Crucible, from a destroyed facility.

He then headed to the planet Cyone which was a turian fuel depo. Shepard gathered a team which comprised of Garrus, James and Javik. Cortez soon took them down towards the station and Hackett briefed them in on the mission.

"Shepard. About 72 hours ago, the reactor at the joint turian/asari fuel depo went offline. Scans of the station are cold. It's deserted," Hackett informed him.

"What happened to the troops stationed there?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown. But no fuel means no fleet presence in this theatre. The enemy will operate unchecked. I need you to get in there, find out what's going on, and get those reactors back online. Captain Riley is on site, doing preliminary recon. She leads one of our top engineering teams."

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Admiral," Shepard assured as he saluted.

"Good. Hackett out."

* * *

A few minutes later they had their helmets on, minus Javik, and made their way inside. They saw that most of the facility was unreachable due to the poisonous gas flowing out of the reactor. They soon met up with a turian corporal just as they entered.

"Commander, Corporal Nyrek reporting! Captain Riley is on point, waiting for you," Corporal Nyrek informed.

"How long have you served in this outfit, Corporal?" Shepard asked as Corporal Nyrek led them to Captain Riley.

"Three tours," he said proudly. "Been through thick and thicker. The captain always sees us through."

They soon reached the person that Shepard assumed to be Captain Riley. She was covered in head to toe with big red armour. She was standing behind a large container that was blocking their path towards the fuelling rods.

"Commander, it's an honour," she said saluting.

"Commander, Captain Riley has me scanning the facility," said Cortez over the radio. "It's a dual-reactor system, so you'll have to break into two teams."

"Roger that," said Shepard.

"The fuel rods for both reactors needs to be unlocked before we can initiate a restart," Cortez continued. "Your route is blocked. Captain Riley's man is working to clear the obstacles."

"Understood, Lieutenant."

* * *

Shepard decided to wonder while he was waiting and then discovered discovered a medical treatment plan on a datapad and decided to download a copy.

"A treatment plan for chemical burns. This is pretty detailed," he said looking at the formula.

* * *

Once he returned back to Captain Riley he saw that the man had finally managed to move the container that was blocking their path.

"Got it, Captain," he said.

"Good work, Kozlo," she said.

"I'll take it from here," said Shepard as he pulled out his rifle. He then looked at Captain Riley. "We're facing the unknown enemy here, Captain."

"If they're still on site, my team will help send 'em to hell," she assured.

"Ready your team to hit reactor two, Captain."

She nodded. "Got it. We'll cover you till you're clear."

* * *

They started to move out, but their path was blocked yet again by containers. Shepard had to use the train in order to move them around to allow them access for both his team and Captain Riley.

"Team two moving out, Commander," said Captain Riley over the radio.

"Good luck, Captain."

Garrus just looked around the facility completely confused. "There were a hundred turians stationed here. Now? Nothing."

"Yeah, I feel like were being watched," James agreed.

Shepard had the same feeling and he had a strong feeling that whoever put the reactor out of commission was still here. The question was whether it was Cerberus or the Reapers, but as of yet they have not found any bodies.

"Just a sharp people," Shepard advised.

Shepard continue to move the crates around to allow them access to the fuelling rods. He saw the rods controls, but due to the high amount of radiation he was unable to reach them.

"I have a visual on the fuel rod control, but radiation is blocking access," said Captain Riley.

"Same situation here. I'll find a way to vent the area," said Shepard.

He looked around until he finally found the ventilation controls.

"This looks like ventilation controls," said Shepard as he began to access the controls.

"So do the trick," said Cortez.

In no time at all the entire area was clean of radiation allowing them access to the rod control console.

"Radiation clearing. Console now accessible," said Captain Riley.

"Let's unlock those fuel rods," said Shepard.

It really didn't take him long to reactivate the fuelling rod. However, there was still no sign of anyone who could have shut off the entire system and what was strange was that the fact there was nobody is in the mediated areas. It was as if someone had walked through it and switched them off manually.

"Fuel rods unlocked here—Wait a minute—" said Captain Riley.

"Commander, Captain: Tracking movement in your areas," said Cortez.

It looked as if the perpetrators had returned and were determined to switch off the reactor again.

"Defensive positions—enemy inbound," Shepard ordered.

"We're ready for them," said Captain Riley.

At once they got their weapons ready and took on defensive positions around the console. They still have no idea what enemy was coming their way. It in take them long to realise that the perpetrators went back Reapers as husks came charging in.

Then dropping out from the rafters was a marauder and it quickly backup the husks. Fortunately with Cortez's warning they were able to prepare themselves quite quickly and were able to fight back.

Dealing with the husks was no problem as Javik pretty much cut them to pieces with his particle beam. Garrus managed to take out the marauder with his sniper rifle and Shepard and James help pressing the husks back.

When they took out the last of the husks Shepard reached for his radio. "Riley, status."

"One casualty, but we're clear here," said Captain Riley.

"Warning: Coolant leak is detected, Reactor One and Two. System restart impossible," said the station's VI.

"I see it," said Cortez. "You'll both have to seal all the moderator tanks."

"I see the Reactor Two tanks," said Captain Riley. "Moving to seal."

* * *

Shepard then started to make his way around the reactor towards the Reactor One tank. He quickly began to access the tank the moment he reached it.

"Tank One is sealed and stable," said the VI.

"Patch it seems to be working," said Captain Riley. "Only one more to go."

Shepard made his way to the second tank and sealed that one as well.

"Tank Two is sealed and stable," said the VI.

"Commander, the court has stabilised. Reactivation can go ahead," said Cortez.

"Riley, you in position?" Shepard asked.

"Affirmative. Awaiting your word."

Shepard made his way to the reactor control console in order to restart it.

"Initiating restart," said Shepard as he pressed down on the button.

"Commander, Captain: I'm reading a lot of movement—heading your way!" Cortez yelled.

"Incoming!" Captain Riley yelled and seconds later they heard the sound of gunfire.

Shepard and his team turned just in time to witness Reaper ground forces approaching on their position.

"Kill them all!" Javik yelled.

Shepard saw that they had brought barrier engines with them that increases their protection. He immediately pulled out his sniper rifle and took them out one of the time the others held back the Reaper forces.

"They're coming in from above!" Captain Riley yelled.

Shepard looked at the rafters and saw a marauder firing down upon them from the scaffolding. Garrus immediately pulled out his sniper rifle and began to take it out. Husks continued to make their way up the steps towards them and Shepard in waste any time and fired an incendiary. Almost immediately the husks were caught on fire and collapsed.

Soon more marauders came, but Javik refused to allow them the opportunity to gain the advantage. His particle beam prima sliced right through them and he uses biotics to toss around any husks that got in his way.

"Commander, we're being overrun!" Captain Riley yelled. "Position indefensible! We're not gonna make it!"

"Hold tight, one of my people is coming," said Shepard assured.

"Roger that!"

Shepard then turned to Garrus. "Garrus, I'm counting on you."

"On my way," said Garrus as he headed towards Captain Riley's position.

Suddenly the reactor door opened and they saw a brute heading towards them. Fortunately, it was contained in an area with a little place to manoeuvre so they began climbing everything they had at it.

Unfortunately it was backed up by several more marauders making it difficult for them to get the precise hit. James solved this by tossing a few grenades down the chamber and a few explosions later they were taken out. Sadly the brute had enough time to get out of the reactor chamber and now swung its massive fish that Shepard.

Shepard was able to roll out of the way and then fired his pistol right at its legs. It roared in pain and went into another swing, almost grabbing him, during this Shepard was able to place a sticky grenade onto its arm. It only realise this too late when there was a large explosion on its face and Shepard finish it off by plunging his omni-blade right through its skull.

"You're clear for the moment, Commander," said Cortez. "Can't raise Captain Riley?"

"What about Garrus?" Shepard asked now sounding concerned.

"Nothing, Commander," said Cortez in a worried tone. "No one's answering my hails. But I'm tracking some movement towards the pickup point. Finalising the restart, then we can rendezvous there."

"Will do."

Shepard made his way to the controls and restarted the reactor.

"Reactor fully powered and operational, Commander," said Cortez.

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards rendezvous point and his team got ready just in case encountered Reapers. Relief covered his face when he saw both Captain Riley and Garrus. Captain Riley team had seen better days, but otherwise they were alive.

"Commander, you saved our asses. My team is in your debt," said Captain Riley gratefully.

"Thank Garrus," said Shepard gesturing to Garrus, who was cleaning his sniper rifle.

"She did," said Garrus.

With the reactor now fully operational Shepard and his team made their way outside where Cortez was waiting. Hopefully now they have the chance to refuel their ships in this sector given the Reapers a bit of a run for their money.

* * *

Rick was now face-to-face with the Asari Councillor, he want to know what kind of help she was offering to him and Shepard. Rose was also with him taking notes as the two of them talked.

"Major like I told you before I will only discuss the matter with Shepard," she said.

"Shepard has several missions to deal with, one of which being the monastery you asked him to look at about a week ago," Rick pointed out.

"Plus Hackett wants him to visit the Dr Bryson," said Rose. "Dr Bryson is taking a closer look at Reaper history, hoping to find an Achilles heel."

"Then you just have to wait until Commander Shepard is available," said the Asari Councillor as they walked down the corridor.

Rick was getting quite impatient. "The galaxy may not have that time. The Allied forces are almost ready we just need the full support from your government. Something, I might add, you have been very reluctant to do."

She quickly turned on him with a stern face. "I explained myself perfectly why the asari do not join in the war summit."

"Which was a bad move, even despite the fact that we cure the genophage, the salarains has sent a fleet and we got the support of the STG," said Rick bluntly. "If you wait much longer it could endanger your entire race."

She looked at him for a brief moment. "I'm sorry, but this matter must come in front of Commander Shepard."

Rick and Rose watch as he walked off and the two of them looked at one another.

Rose was looking inquisitively. "She's hiding something."

Rick got that feel was well. "I know, and if so the question begs what is so important that he keeps hidden especially with this climate?"


	34. Ardat-Yakshi Monastery

When Shepard returned to the Normandy Hackett had responded to his report.

"Good work down there, Shepard," he said smiling. "Without that depot, the entire theater would be at risk."

"What are the odds that the Reapers will be back?" Shepard asked.

"I'm allocating a task force to maintain and defend the facility. If the Reapers come back, we'll be ready. I read Captain Riley's report. It says she and her team wouldn't have made it without you."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I'll keep you posted on new developments. Hackett out."

Hackett then vanished and Shepard made his way down to had left Dr. Jelize with Captain Riley, who was supposed to return to the Crucible with the new supplies they had.

* * *

He made his way to the engine room he noticed that Donnelly and Daniels were missing and Tali appear to be having a conversation with Garrus. She was asking him whether he felt lonely being the only turian on the ship. He's pretty much said that it didn't really bother him and it really didn't bother her either.

Shepard made his way down to the subdeck and that's when he found Donnelly and Daniels hugging one another and kissing each other passionately. The moment they heard his footsteps they quickly pulled apart slightly pink faced.

"Oh, hello, Commander…" said Donnelly awkwardly.

"We were just, uh, doublechecking the thermal ducts," said Daniels looking flustered.

Shepard smiled. "I'm sure you were. Carry on."

He then made his way to the stairs and couldn't help but overhear the two of them talking thinking that he was out of earshot.

"Do you think Shepard noticed?" Daniels asked looking at Donnelly.

"I'm sure he didn't," said Donnelly, though his tone suggested that he wasn't so sure.

Daniels looked as if she wished that Hull breach would happen in the next five seconds. "I'm so embarrassed."

He then bumped into Cortez and the two of them made their way down the corridor.

"It sounds like quite an ordeal getting that turian reactor up and running," said Cortez.

"I've been through worse," said Shepard.

"Well, glad you were able to get some help from Captain Riley's team. Sometimes I forget we aren't all alone in this war."

Shepard had to admit that having backup or a change was refreshing, though admittedly she needed more help than he did.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the CIC and began to scan the nearby systems. He made his way to the Loropi system and automatically scanned the planet Yasilium and managed to rescue an asari sniper unit.

Next he made his way to the Nahuala system and automatically scanned the planet Hyetiana and was able to rescue an asari commando squad from one of its facilities. He then went to the Teyolia system and scanned the planet Nevos and was able to retrieve the Rings of Alune.

After which he went to the Nimbus Cluster and found a Reaper weapon on the planet Trategos. Next they went to the Agaiou system and scanned the planet Carcosa and retrieved several books from the Library of Asha.

Shepard then ordered the ship to head to the Mesana system and made their way straight for the asari monastery on the planet Lesuss.

Shepard assembled a team consisting of Ashley, Liara, Garrus and Tali, because they have the most experience when it dealt with asari. They were already making their way down to the monastery on the shuttle and as they did Shepard looked at Liara.

"Dig up any information on the mission, Liara?" Shepard asked.

"I did, and now I understand why High Command wanted to hide it," she said grimly. "Where heading to an Ardat-Yakshi monastery."

There was a name at Shepard thought he would never hear again. The last time he heard that he placed himself in risk of a brain draining asari psychopath. To make the entire mission more complicated was the fact that the one that was tracking her was her mother, who was a strict iron willed asari warrior from their own religion.

"Ardat-Yakshi? Like Morinth?" Shepard groaned.

Garrus and Tali knew what this meant, Ashley herself hadn't been with them when they handled with Morinth, but she knew all about them from Shepard's old mission reports. Liara could see why the mere mention of them an unpleasant topic among them.

"Morinth chose to be a killer. These Ardat-Yakshi isolated themselves to avoid that," Liara explained calmly. Though she could understand their concerns. "But it doesn't mean they're harmless. The urge to feed can be powerful. That's why High Command sending commandos to investigate the monastery's distress signal."

"I suppose it's flattering they called us to pick up the pieces," said Tali, though she sounded a bit insulted and from the looks of the others they agreed with her. "What's the plan?"

"If there was a chance the Ardat-Yakshi would break loose, the commandos were to push the monastery," said Liara grimly.

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Purge? You may destroy?"

Liara nodded. "They would've brought heavy explosives with them, yes."

"Morinth was dangerous, but are the Ardat-Yakshi this big of a threat?" Shepard asked, knowing that Samara had two daughters down there.

"Morinth was just hitting her stride. Ardat-Yakshi who killed leave behind astronomical body counts," said Liara as if the prospect gave her shivers. "It's why they can never be free, and why they're such a great source of shame to the asari. That's why High Command won't rest until this place is destroyed. They'd never risk a single Ardat-Yakshi getting loose."

Shepard didn't like the idea that High Command was willing to blow up the monastery without finding out what was going on. He had a feeling that this was more than just a few Ardat-Yakshi desperate attempt for freedom. Besides he had enough experience to know that everything is not as simple as it appeared, especially during war time the Battle of Rannoch was proof of that.

"Don't assume anything," said Shepard. "Maybe the Ardat-Yakshi sent out the distress call. If the asari want to destroy this place, I need to know what happened."

Liara got to her feet and nodded. "Agreed. Once we give a report a High Command, they'll stop wasting lives here."

* * *

Cortez soon landed the shuttle at the landing bay just outside the monastery. When they got out the first thing they saw was another shuttle was parked right next to them.

Liara placed a hand over the engine and then looked at Shepard. "The shuttle's warm. We may have a visitor."

So they had a monastery filled with Ardat-Yakshi, who would be able to fry a mind, and a mysterious visitor that entered into a monastery that was of the grid. Something didn't add up and he was determined to find out what it was.

They opened the entrance, but the elevated didn't arrive.

"No elevator," Ashley noted. She then made her way towards the maintenance ladder. "Just as well. They're kill zones."

They had to climb down the maintenance ladder to reach the first floor and they notice that the power was not on. Also down the shaft he could hear some sort of screening, but it was inhuman or in this case inasari.

"That sound," said Liara fearfully.

They heard the sound again, but it sounded as if there was more than just one person screaming or shrieking. They send shivers down Shepard's spine and from the looks of the others they want to happy with this prospect either.

"There's more than one of them," said Liara now looking even more concerned.

* * *

They soon reached the first floor and just like in the maintenance shaft they found that the power was out all across the room. It was so dark they had to use their torches when they did they found that the entire place was ransacked as if they had been some sort of struggle.

They made their way through and saw upturned tables and chairs, smashed computers, clans ripped from their very roots. There was also no sign of anybody, or that any life and then suddenly they heard something.

"Did you hear that?" said Garrus pulling out his sniper rifle.

"Stay sharp," said Shepard as he and Ashley did the same with their rifles.

They slowly made their way into the next room and Shepard heard that noise again and it sounded as if it came behind them.

"I heard something," said Shepard turning around.

"That was my fault," said Liara and he looked down and saw that she had just not a cup next to a foot. "Sorry."

Shepard was tense enough already without his team knocking things over. Still something had definitely happened here and he had a feeling that whatever did this was still here. They kept on going in her that noise again and then they saw get commando and surrounding her were dead cannibals.

Shepard examined the body and saw there was a large gaping hole in the middle of the chest. Whatever killed her had plunged something large right through her without meeting any resistance indicating they were dealing with someone merciless and very strong.

He knew that the Reapers were merciless, but there was no way a cannibal would been able to cause this sort of damage. In fact none of the Reaper ground truth they had experienced would be able to do such a thing except maybe the brutes, but the wound indicated something sharp.

They turned off the torches and Ashley picked up the datapad that her hands were clamped around and began to look through it.

"This was the commandos' captain," said Liara taking note of the rank and then looked at the dead cannibals. "It seems they gave their lives fighting the Reapers."

Shepard frowned. "This monastery is out of the way. What do Reapers want with Ardat-Yakshi?" He then turned to Ashley. "Anything useful?"

"A map, showing the NavPoint location of a bomb. Some room called the Great Hall," she said looking back at him.

"So the commandos started the purge after all," said Liara disappointingly.

Shepard had to agree. "Ardat-Yakshi or not, evacuating this place would've saved a lot of lives." Still with the Reapers here they had to take them out. "If there's no survivors, let's go to the Great Hall and set off that bomb."

They soon reactivated their torches and started making their way through the monastery. They soon found themselves in some sort of observation floor that overlooked the gardens and Shepard had to admit that the place felt creepy.

* * *

They soon reached the sealed door and Shepard had a bypass the security protocols to open it. He then slowly advanced towards the balcony and then heard a Reaper roar followed by a biotic blast.

"Very good," said a familiar looked over the balcony and saw Samara standing there with a dead cannibals at her feet. "Very good. I almost didn't hear you."

"Samara?" said Shepard lowering his rifle.

"It has been some time, Shepard. You are most welcome sight," she said with a small smile. "The corruption here runs deep."

"What brings a justicar out here?" Garrus asked.

"My daughters have lived here for centuries, Garrus. I've come for them," she explained. She then looked down at the Reaper corpse. "Unfortunately, the Reapers had already invested this place by the time I arrived."

"You met me hunting down your other Ardat-Yakshi daughter. Are these ones just as dangerous?" Shepard asked.

Samara gave him a stern look. "Falere and Rila have followed the monastery's rules ever since they arrived. They've shown no inclination towards violence."

"And you're here to save them…" Shepard assumed.

"They are my responsibility, and it's one that cannot be abandoned even as I as our galaxy crumbles," she said firmly.

Shepard could have used the extra bit of help. "Let's go together. Maybe your daughters can tell us why the Reapers hit this place."

Samara smiled as she looked around. "I suspect they will have much to tell us. It's been centuries since I last saw them."

Then they heard the same shrieks that they heard before. However, this time they sounded closer and Shepard had some mixed feelings about that.

Samara looked up at Shepard. "We're out of time." Her biotics flared as she made her way towards the door. "We will meet again. I will draw these creatures off."

"Wait!" Shepard yelled.

He would have preferred if you're stuck together and Samara did the layout of this place far better than anyone on his team. Unfortunately, she had already walked under the balcony and Shepard could hear the door closed behind.

He then looked to the rest of his team. "Let's go."

* * *

They found another dead commando and she had a message to her mate. She asked whoever found this PDA to take it to her wife on the recalled an asari asking for commando with the same name as her and he had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence.

They soon made their way into the garden and found no signs of bodies. So far the only body they had found were those of the commandos, but there was no trace of the students or the teachers which was very troubling.

"It's too quiet. Are there any survivors?" Liara asked slightly horrified.

Shepard saw a trail of purple blood next to a computer console. It was hard to tell, but it looked as if they had been taken completely by surprise and were slaughtered.

"This fighting didn't last long, by the looks of it," said Shepard as he bent down to examine the blood trail.

Liara nodded. "It wouldn't. The monastery only a few guards to protect it, not an army."

"I'm more concerned with the fact there aren't any dead bodies," said Shepard troublingly. "So far we've only found two dead commandos, but where are the teachers and students?"

"That's a good question," Garrus agreed. "I still don't understand why they would come here in the first place."

"Something doesn't add up, Commander," said Ashley looking around the garden. "The Reapers went all this way to kill some nuns? I can't see any strategic value in this place."

"The Reapers always have a reason for their methods," said Shepard. "We just need to find what it was."

They had just reached the centre of the garden when they heard the screeches, but this time they were earsplitting. They looked around and then to their horror they saw emerging out of the door was a mutated asari.

It had to be twice as tall as a normal asari with razor sharp fingernails. Their head resembled a skull and their tendrils were even longer than normal. They were also completely naked with their stomach was protruding and they had metal implants covering the tits. Out of all the Reaper ground was they had seen this was the most monstrous of them all.

"What the hell?" Ashley stared.

The mutated asari began firing biotic blast at them knocking him backwards and to make matters worse it appeared to have the ability to assumed it was some sort of automation to the biotic charge attack, but this meant hitting them was more difficult.

They had some sort of barrier protecting it and appear to be making their way towards them by teleporting ever so often. Tali was able to extract it with her drone which gave the rest of them an opportunity to fire everything they had at had to switch from his disruptor ammo to freeze ammo the moment they took out its barrier.

They kept on firing at it, but it was proving to be very fired an incendiary at it while Ashley tossed grenades at it. A few explosions later and the only brought it down and the moment they did it started to disintegrate.

Then they were attacked yet again several cannibals. Liara managed to create a singularity and they were able to finish them off. After which she looked at the place where they killed the mutated asari looking horrified and disgusted.

"That used to be a person," she said horrifyingly. "An asari. What have the Reapers done?"

Shepard noted biotics were more powerful than a normal asari and then he remembered how powerful Morinth had been.

"That's why they came," he said as reality struck him. "They weren't just mutated asari, they were mutated Ardat-Yakshi."

Liara eyes widened in horror. "Goddess."

"Who knows how many of these creatures they got off world and how many more are on asari worlds," said Tali.

"That settles it, we have to blow the place up," said Ashley. "We can't allow a single one of them to escape."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the door and bypass the security protocols and when they entered into the next room they saw a young asari running for her life from a cannibal. She kept on crawling biotic blast at it, but she then reached a dead-end.

Shepard and his team were bound into being when Samara appeared out of nowhere and landed right in front of the young asari. She then pushed the cannibal backwards like it was nothing and then turned the young asari.

"Mother? You came?" she said breathlessly.

"As soon as I was able," she said. She then turned to Shepard as he and his team approached them. "Shepard, this is Falere, my youngest. She and her sister Rila are Ardat-Yakshi. They—"

Falere quickly ran up to her mother with fear over her face. "Mother! They have Rila."

Samara stopped and turned towards her. "What?"

"I saw some of those creatures take her into the Great Hall. I've been trying to get there," she said.

"What are the Reapers doing here?" Shepard asked looking at Falere.

Falere then took on towards what remained of a mutated asari. "Harvesting us. They're turning into… into those. Monsters." Shepard assumed as much, but this confirmed it. Falere then looked at Shepard pleadingly. "Please, you can't let that happen to Rila."

"The asari thought the Ardat-Yakshi were to blame for the attacks," Shepard explained.

"This is our home!" Falere said glaring at him. "Most of us are grateful to be here. The monastery is a place Ardat-Yakshi can achieve peace."

"Falere speak truthfully, Shepard," said Samara. She then looked to her daughter with pride. "I vouch for her words—with pride."

Clearly that meant a lot to Falere as she was smiling.

Shepard nodded. "Then we have to find Rila fast. The Great Hall had a bomb in it."

The smile of Falere's face vanished and she stared at him. "A bomb? Didn't you come to rescue people?"

"We'll try, but we can't leave this place standing, Falere."

Falere glared at him angrily. "You sound like the commandos, and they didn't stop to help anyone."

Samara looked at her daughter warningly, knowing that Shepard would do everything in its power to save innocent lives even if they were Ardat-Yakshi. "Falere…"

Falere could see the disappointment of eyes and then looked at Shepard apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Falere then made her way to the balcony and jumped and used her biotics to float down to the floor below them.

"Falere!" Samara called out. She then looked at Shepard. "The Great Hall. She's looking for Rila."

Samara then made her way to the balcony into the same thing as Falere floating down to the floor below them.

"We'll meet you there," said Shepard.

"Please be swift," said Samara looking up at them.

She then followed Falere through the door to the Great Hall.

Shepard then let the others to the elevator, but they found that the door was completely jammed.

"You'd need a crowbar to pry these doors open," said Liara. She then looked around at the ruined monastery. "This place was beautiful before the Reapers came."

They had to take another route to get down to the bottom floor, but unfortunately that route led them to several cannibals and backing them was a concentrated his efforts on taking out the marauder first the others dealt with the cannibals.

They then took a series of stairs to the bottom floor and suddenly they were attacked by cannibals and the mutated asari. Liara concentrated on the cannibals, since her biotics didn't seem to affect the mutated asari. They fired everything they had against the creature and they were able to bring it down and at the same time Liara and finish off the cannibals.

Ashley then discovered another commando that had been propped against the crates, no doubt looking for cover but was eventually overwhelmed by the Reapers.

"Another commando got overrun? This place must've been chaos… or they panicked," said Ashley looking around the battlefield.

Liara shook her head. "Asari commandos have decades of experience. They don't panic."

"Doesn't matter how long you've been fighting: you never know what'll break your unit," said Ashley speaking from experience.

* * *

They soon made their way to the elevator that Samara and Falere News to reach the Great Hall. Once the elevator reached the Great Hall they saw Samara overlooking Falere and a second young asari, who Shepard assumed to be Rila.

They made their way towards them and then saw the bomb the commandos rigged up right in the centre of the Great Hall. It appeared to have been attached to several small explosives that was littered all over the place.

"We've found our bomb," said Liara.

"And Falere," Shepard noted.

Rila was resting against one of the bombs and appear to be unconscious. Falere was trying to wake her to no avail.

"Rila. Rila, wake up," she begged.

Samara placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Falere, Rila cannot hear us."

Falere turned to her mother. "Look—she's still alive," she said gesturing her sister's breathing.

"I know, but I'm afraid Rila is not well."

Falere knew what her mother was trying to say. "Rila's not one of them yet. She just needs to wake up!" She then desperately shook her to wake up. "Rila? Rila, can you hear me?"

Rila's eyes opened and Falere helped her up, but the moment she got to her feet she tried to strangle her sister. Rila looked as if she was trying to resist the urge to strangle her sister and in that hesitation Falere personal way knocking her to the floor.

"Why did she do that?" Falere asked confused.

"Because they've begun to turn her into one of the Reaper's creatures," said Samara looking at her daughter.

Shepard approached Falere. "I'm sorry," he said not sure what else to say. He then turned to Ashley. "Can we set off that bomb?"

"We need a detonator," she said.

Shepard approached one of the bombs hoping the detonator wasn't too far away from them. "Commandos would've had one. We've got to find it."

Then they heard the shrieks of the mutated asari and turned found that two of them had entered into the Great Hall along with several husks. Instantly they stop searching pulled out their weapons.

"Later," he said.

Liara quickly created a singularity that caused the husks and she quickly shot at them. Unfortunately, she would be unable to do the same process to the mutated asari. Samara was too busy protecting her daughters with a biotic force field to help them.

The mutated asari began teleporting which made shooting a lot harder. To confuse and they decided to spread out and use whatever exposes they could to slow them down. Garrus managed to take one down with his sniper rifle, but the second one managed to appear right in front of Shepard.

It then grabbed him and was about to plunge its talon like fingers through his chest, but Ashley fired several shots in its brand bringing it down. The moment it released him he plunged his omni-blade right through its head.

"Last one down," said Garrus.

"For now. Let's get back to that bomb," said Shepard.

They made their way back to Samara and Falere and the unconscious body of Rila. Rila chose that moment to wake and got back onto her feet and Falere in waste any time to approach her sister.

Rila looked at Falere desperately. "Falere, go! Take the elevator."

Falere grabbed her sister's hand and looked at her in confusion. "Rila? What are you doing?"

"It's too late for me. There are hundreds coming. Just go!" Rila begged.

Rila then pulled out the detonator and they all realised what she was about to do. Shepard looked at Samara and she nodded you know there was no other way. They began to move out, but Falere rushed over to Rila.

Shepard quickly grabbed her. "Move!" he yelled.

Falere tried desperately to break out of his hold, but he was too strong. Truth be told Shepard wasn't sure how long he could hold, it was trying hold onto a scared cat.

"No, Rila!" Falere yelled as Shepard was a close and close to the elevator.

Rila looked at her sister for what was going to be the last time. "I love you."

"Rila!" Falere cried.

Then suddenly they heard the screeches of the mutated asari and began to fight the Reapers hold on her. It was like trying to hold back rampaging rhinos inside her head and dozens upon dozens of mutated asari advance towards her.

She knew she had to buy time for Shepard and the others to reach the elevator. Though that was not easy as he felt when he is due to the influence of the Reapers. She was a biotic power to slow them down, but they merely just bounced off their force fields.

Falere could only watch as the monstrous asari advance towards her sister. She kept on fighting against Shepard's hold, but it was impossible. She then noticed that her eyes had turned black just as Shepard pressed the button to close the elevator doors.

The elevator began to descend towards the landing area and Rila knew she had to wait as long as she could so they could escape the blast radius. She then looked up at one of the monstrous asari towered over her and plunged it talon like fingers right through her chest.

She held onto the detonator tightly as the creature lifted her towards its face. It then promoted to look straight into her eyes and Rila glared at it.

"We're not your slaves!" she spat.

She then raised her hand revealing that she had already passed down on the detonator and with a vast but she released the detonator.

Meanwhile Shepard and the others were still in the elevator heading their way back to the landing zone and seconds later there was a huge explosion that shook the entire elevator. They all knew that Rila had destroyed the monastery and Falere took it hard by slamming her fists against the elevator door.

* * *

The elevator doors soon opened and they made their way to the landing which overlooks the now destroyed monastery. Smoke was now covering the beautiful night sky and Falere was still grieving over her sister's death.

Shepard knew that in her own way Samara was also grieving after losing yet another one of her daughters. She then made her way over to Falere, who was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Rila… there wasn't even enough time to say goodbye!" Falere cried.

"You can break the Reapers' hold," said Samara looking at her grieving daughter. "Rila's will was strong, as was her love for you."

Falere turned on her mother. "We left her to die!"

Samara stood quiet for a moment and then turned to the flames that protrude over the balcony. "Rila made her choice, and it reminded me of what is truly important, why I swore I'd lay down my life."

Falere frowned. "What is that?"

Samara then looked at her daughter and then pulled out a pistol. "Falere… the Code demands an Ardat-Yakshi cannot live outside the monastery that no longer exists."

For one moment Shepard was afraid that she would kill her own daughter again. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. By the justicar's code… there is only one way to save Falere," she said please the pistol against her head.

Falere practically broke down. "Mother, no!"

"My daughters. You were so much stronger than I believed."

She was about to pull the trigger, but Shepard quickly grabbed her arms and placed him behind her back. Falere had just witnessed her sister's death, he refused to allow her to witness the death of her mother. He knew all too well what sort of trauma that would have to the young person, relatively speaking.

Samara try to break free, but his hold was too strong. "Let… go!" she glared.

"What are you doing?" Shepard yelled.

"Fulfilling the Code."

"By throwing your life away?"

"I won't kill my last daughter!" she said determinedly.

"You won't have to!" said Falere.

Samara turned away from Shepard and looked at her daughter. "Falere?"

Shepard looked into her eyes and knew instantly that it was safe to release her. After he released Falere walked up to her mother. "I'll stay here—home—no matter what's become of it."

"Without a proper monastery…"

"I could have left at any time. I don't need a building to honour my own code." She then looked at her mother's eyes with that same determined look that Samara often gave Shepard. "And if the Reapers return, they won't take me alive. I promise."

Samara expression was indifferent and it was hard to read. She then turned and smiled at her daughter. "Then… the Code permits you to stay, as you are."

Falere then approached her mother and wrapped her arms around her. That was the first time Shepard had ever seen someone and brace Samara in a warm and friendly manner. She then slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Once this war is over, and if I am able, I will visit. As a justicar should," Samara promised.

"I'd understand if you wish to help Falere rebuild a home here," said Shepard.

"It must wait now that I can help oppose the Reapers," she said turning towards him. "I'll speak with Falere then join your forces. If you'll have, of course."

"I'd be honoured."

Samara smiled at her old friend. "The honour is mine, my friend."

He then watched as she approached Falere once again and then he reached for his radio. "Everything's taken care of down here. Bringing the shuttle."

"Right, Commander. I'll just follow the smoke."

* * *

Rick had reached Rannoch and was already meeting with Raan and Koris on the planet surface. Upon landing on the planet surface he saw that the geth had already built housing structures and had already completed construction on a number of houses and helping them work quarians.

"It's a pleasure to meet you admirals," he said shaking hands with the admirals.

"Same to you, Major," said Raan. "I'm sorry that Gerrel and Xen are unable to join us they are too busy coordinating efforts with the Crucible project and the turians."

"Both of those aren't my main priority," said Rick. "In fact I'm here on behalf of the Council to congratulate you on ending your conflict with the geth."

"You have Shepard to thank for that," said Koris. "If it had not been for is intervention we all would be dead."

"With that being said if it wasn't for your coordinated efforts your ships would have still attacked just as they came back online," said Rick. "I'm here to inform you that the Council are debating whether to reopen your embassy."

"That is great news, Major, but isn't it a little too soon?" Raan asked.

"On the contrary it's not soon enough," said Rick. "There is some debate going on what to do with the geth and for the moment."

"You mean whether they should join the galactic community," Koris interpret.

"Indeed. Not everyone is going to forget the horrors of synthetics, no matter on what side they are on," said Rick grimly. "Shepard's comments on the geth during an interview has dampened the fires, but not all them."

"What is the Council proposing?" Raan asked.

"Most of that will depend on whether we survive this war, but for the immediate future may believe that your people should represent both your people and the geth," said Rick.

Raan and Koris looked at one another and it was hard to tell what they were thinking behind those helmets.

Raan then looked at Rick. "This is going to take some getting used to," she said. "There is still a bit of resentment between our people and the geth. The moment our focus is on the Reapers and the geth have been instrumental of helping us adapt to a new way of life. Though I fear once this was over that old secrets will rise."

"Then I suggest that you and the geth choose a representative to represent to both people," Rick advised.


	35. The Volus Ambassador

Shepard was now talking to the Asari Councillor, who had just finished reading his report on the monastery.

"I read your report, Commander. We had no idea the situation had deteriorated so quickly," she said.

"That's why I set off the bomb. There are no Ardat-Yakshi left," said Shepard. He didn't add in his report that Falere was still alive so they wouldn't waste sending their commandos instead of engaging the Reapers.

The Councillor nodded. "May the Ardat-Yakshi find rest. What the Reapers did to them was monstrous." She then looked at Shepard businesslike. "I had another team of commandos headed to the monastery who I can now formally transfer to Admiral Hackett's command. They'll serve you loyally, Commander. Farewell will."

After he finished his conversation with the Councillor Shepard made his way over to Traynor.

"The Crucible project has received some new tech from the asari government," she informed him.

"I'm glad they decided to help the war effort," said Shepard, though he wished that they did it earlier.

"Everyone has to fight now, no matter how pretty you are. I learned that the hard way," Traynor smiled at him.

* * *

Shepard then went to check on Joker on the bridge.

"Glad you talked Samara down," he said something very relieved.

"I never thought I'd see her flinch from her duty," Shepard admitted.

"I don't know. On one hand, that Code's all she's had to live by… god, centuries. Then the galaxy goes to hell, and the old walls don't cut it anymore." He then turned and looked at Shepard. "I mean, we're cutting some corners, right?"

"A few," Shepard admitted.

Joker shrugged. "Well, the Alliance could always court-martial us after we save the galaxy."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the lobby and found that Garrus was talking to both Javik and Ensign Copeland. Garrus was going over there war history with Javik.

"…everybody was fighting the rachni, trying to push them back through the relay. Finally, the krogan were turned loose and stopped them."

"I see," said Javik rubbing his chin.

"But when the krogan rebelled, we have to deploy the genophage to stop them. Wasn't the only rebellion. A thousand years later, the geth revolted against the quarians. That was a whole other war. Then along came the humans—my own people tangled with them for a while—and now, to top it all off, we've got the Reapers." He then leaned back on the couch and looked at Javik. "How about you?"

"The Oravores fought the Densoirn. The Enduromi conquered the Vandomar, and the Zha'til turned against the Zha."

"So… I guess nobody really gets their act together," Garrus concluded.

"The Synril claimed found the path to eternal peace."

"What happened?" Garrus asked looking intrigued.

"The Ditakur preferred war and wiped them out."

Garrus leaned back on the couch. "I hope you guys had alcohol."

Javik then made several comments about how shocked the crew to see the Reapers monstrosities. He then commented that he had seen far worse in his cycle after a hundred years. Garrus, however, was thrilled to have Samara joining the fight and said that he hoped that he wouldn't be in her way someday.

Garrus then went on talking about the tactics the Reapers were using much to Ensign Copeland's disgust. Shepard had to admit that having indoctrinated agents roaming around was very effective and it made their friends hesitate to pull the trigger and sabotage key locations within governments and military across the galaxy.

* * *

Liara was taking what happened on the monastery pretty hard, not surprising considering it was own people that she had to fight against.

"Poor Rila… but I'm glad she set off a bomb, Shepard," she sighed.

"You're not upset the monastery was destroyed?" Shepard asked slightly surprised.

"No. Not after what I saw." She then looked at him with a firmed look on her face. "I don't care that they were Ardat-Yakshi. To be turned into such creatures? Nobody deserves that."

Ashley took what happened on the monastery pretty hard as well after what Falere remember that she had three sisters out there. It is so hard that she actually looked at some old letters from her sister when she was in high school and smiled at the memories.

* * *

Traynor had informed Shepard that Chakwas wanted to talk to him and the moment he entered into the medbay she stood up.

"Commander. An opportunity has come to my attention that may interest you," she said.

"What's going on, Doctor?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Refugees arrived at the Citadel recently in possession of military grade medical supplies and equipment. In reviewing our inventories, I determined we have an excess of medical supplies to treat contagion, exposure and malnutrition."

Shepard could see where she was going with this. "There are equipped to help injured soldiers, and we have supplies to help suffering refugees?"

"Precisely. Perhaps you could ply your charms to broker trade?" she offered.

Shepard frowned. "Isn't this something you could do yourself?"

She shook her head. "War profiteering is running rampant, and these refugees are wary of the Alliance military. They don't trust me. But you are Commander Shepard, the hero. You could persuade them."

Shepard could understand her reasonings. "I'll find refugees as soon as I can."

"Speak with Tactus. Many of the refugees near the Citadel docks look to him for leadership. Thank you, Commander."

* * *

In the engine bay Shepard discovered that Tali and Garrus were comparing past missions, mostly which creature they had difficulty fighting with. Apparently the only war was the fact omissions they both joined on together. It was nice seeing the two of them competing friendly with one another.

Allers was having problems with the story on the monastery. While it was a fascinating read the problem was that she had quite a lot of asari viewers and they could disappear she mentioned Ardat-Yakshi.

Cortez also had a heart attack when the monastery exploded fearing that Shepard and the others had been killed in the explosion. Though in fairness not of that was Shepard's fault as they were in the elevator at the time and it was Rila, who armed the bomb.

* * *

Shepard then returned to the CIC and plotted a destination to the Valhallan Threshold. He then plotted a course to the Paz system and scanned the planet Garvug and was able to achieve some Prothean Data Drive. Then they headed to the Micah system and scanned the planet Elohi and managed to achieve some emergency fuel pods.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Hades Nexus and scanned the planet Asteria and found the wreckage of the Alliance frigate Hong Kong. Then he plotted a course to the Sheol and scanned the loan planet Gei Hinnom and found a Prothean sphere.

Next they went to the Pamyat system and scanned the planet Dobrovolski and located the wreckage of the Alliance frigate Leipzig. They then want to the Hekate system and scanned the planet Kopis and located the Obelisk of Karza.

Then Shepard plotted a course to the Argos Rho and the first planet they scanned was the planet Canrum where they were able to achieve some haptic optics arrays. They then travelled to the Gorgon system and scanned the planet Camaron and this time located some advanced power arrays. Then he plotted a course to the Phoenix system and scanned the asteroid base Pinnacle Station and they were able to retrieve a turian special ops team and then scanned the planet Intal'sei and were able to find the fossilised remains of a kakliosaur.

* * *

They then made her way to the Citadel to restock supplies and Shepard had a few things to do their, one of which was to meet a Dr Bryson under orders from Hackett. The regionalisation been proved to be a lot more difficult with refugees pouring in.

The first thing Shepard did was approach an Alliance soldier who had been trying to locate the Prothean he acquired. After which he went to meet up with Garrus, who wanted to have some fun with him.

Garrus smiled as he approached him. "Shepard. If you're feeling up to it, I thought we could do something fun for a change."

"I'm always up for fun," Shepard smiled back.

"Then I'm glad you came," he said standing up straight.

"What'd you have in mind?" Shepard asked curiously wondering what the turian had planned.

"Something that doesn't involve fighting Reapers."

"I don't think they've conquer the bar yet," Shepard joked.

"I already scoped it out," said Garrus, joining in on the joke. "But I thought, if this was my last day alive, I'd actually like to remember it."

"So?" Shepard pressed.

"So I had an idea…" He then made his way to the controls and access the doors to a taxi.

They started to fly their way towards the Presidium and Shepard began to wonder where Garrus was taking them. He had removed the autopilot and was guiding the taxi himself which did make me more curious.

"Where we going?" Shepard asked.

"Somewhere we're not supposed to go," said Garrus.

Shepard chuckled. "Some things never change, do they?"

"Ever have one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Too busy trying to live," Shepard shrugged. He then looked at his turian friend. "What's yours?"

"The whole time I worked at C-Sec, I'd stare at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn't."

Shepard frowned slightly. "So you got them changed?"

"No. Now I don't give a damn."

He then guided the taxi to one of the bridges that are connected to the Presidium tower. When they landed he opened the doors and they stepped out onto the bridge.

"Figured it's time to do something stupid just for the hell of it," said Garrus as they stepped out of the taxi. "Might be the last chance we ever get."

Shepard soon joined him as they looked over the bridge and saw the traffic flying around underneath them. Shepard began to wonder what would happen if C-Sec came to arrest them and how that would turn out.

"A little busier than I imagined," said Garrus.

"How about dive in the pool?" Shepard asked gesturing to the body of water beneath them.

Garrus looked down at the water and shook said. "You obviously haven't seen turians swim. It's a lot of flailing and splashing interrupted by occasional bouts of drowning."

Shepard nodded. "You're right. I'd just have to save your ass again."

"It'd make up for all the times I called your ass out of the fire," Garrus shrugged. "Noveria, Feros, Ilos…" He then shook his head at the memories. "We've had a hell of a ride, haven't we, Shepard?"

"Times like these, you know who your real friends are," said Shepard profoundly as he turned and looked at Garrus. "They're not the ones running around looking for an escape route. They're the ones who stand at your side through the worst of it, who never give up on you. I'm lucky I can say that I know someone like that."

"So am I," Garrus nodded. He then looked down at the traffic and then raised an eye at Shepard. "You're not going to propose marriage now, are you?"

Shepard laughed as he shook his head.

Now with that friendship moment ruined Garrus made his way to a trade with two sniper rifles and several empty cans.

"Now, before we head back, there is one thing we're going to settle once and for all…" said Garrus challengingly as he picked up a sniper rifle. He then turned and looked at Shepard. "Not saying you don't know how to handle a gun. Just saying some of us know how to make it dance." He then told Shepard the rifle. "So let's find out who's really the best shot."

"There are few people in the galaxy who've see me in action, Garrus," Shepard reminded. "They seemed impressed."

"Yeah, but I've actually seen you dance, Shepard," Garrus pointed out. "No comment."

Shepard frowned slightly because it was the second time that someone mentioned that he couldn't dance. In fact he didn't know anyone who had actually seen him dance, apart from his old prom date.

"All right, Vakarian, you're going down," said Shepard as he adjusted the sniper rifle to his sight.

"And don't worry. I loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss," Garrus joked.

Garrus then tossed the empty can across the bridge and Shepard quickly took aim at it. He pulled the trigger and the clan exploded.

"That was an easy one. Let you build up your confidence," said Garrus dismissively. He then picked up another empty can. "Long-range, I wrote the book. Nobody alive can do it, not even Commander Shepard." He then looked at him and tossed in the can. "Give me a tough one."

Shepard waited until Garrus got a sniper rifle and with all his strength he tossed the empty can right across the bridge. Unfortunately, Garrus was able to shoot the can within a few seconds of throwing.

"I said a tough one!" Garrus smirked.

"Step aside," said Shepard as he picked up a sniper rifle.

He watched as Garrus prepared to throw and decided they could be here all day. Plus he wanted to make Garrus feel good about himself.

"Do it," he said.

Garrus tossed the can across the bridge and Shepard purposely missed it. They then watch as the can fell down towards the lake below them.

Garrus seemed pretty happy with himself. "I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favourite spot on the Citadel," he cried.

"It's windy up there," said Shepard making up an excuse.

"Think I'm going to elect a monument right here—bronze this going to the whole galaxy knows," said Garrus as he picked up his sniper rifle.

"…that you're the king of the bottle-shooters," Shepard mocked. "Glad you're around Garrus. Never know when the bottles might revolt."

The two of them then laughed and decided to leave before C-Sec arrived to arrest them.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the refugee camp and gave a refugee the information here found a Prothean Sphere thanks to his information. He also said that he'd just have to mention his name to the Alliance that they would pay him for it.

As he walked down the camps saw that there was an increasing number of asari refugees indicating that more asari have fallen despite their best efforts. Shepard knew that Hackett was doing everything he can just to slow the Reapers down, but at this rate in the next few months they would have a good strong position within the galaxy.

He then went to meet up with Tactus, who was busy organising some of the refugees with food and medical supplies. He only started when he saw Shepard approaching him and his expression was mixed.

"I recognise you. You're Commander Shepard," he said.

"And you must be Tactus. Heard the refugees consider you their leader," said Shepard.

"Yes. Someone needs to sort out this mess," said Tactus as he gestured to the Stafford refugees. "C-Sec has tightened access to the Citadel, and we've got desperate people down here with no place to go."

Shepard then folded his arms. "I also heard you need basic medical supplies. Dr Chakwas spoke of a mutual beneficial trade…"

Tactus now looks slightly annoyed. "I tried to be clear—in my experience, the Alliance looks out for their own. Trust is hard to come by these days. I know you need military supplies, but they're worth far more than your basic meds. Her offer wasn't satisfactory."

"Your people need our supplies, and my people need every edge we can get," said Shepard trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "Your combat-grade meds will make a difference. And our mission may just save everyone. Now is not the time for pettiness or mistrust."

"With our day-to-day worries, it's easy to forget we are all in this together," Tactus admitted. "Have my team will contact yours. You'll have your supplies as soon as possible."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the batarian camp and saw that James was having a batarian getting a tattoo on his back.

"James?" said Shepard surprisingly.

"Commander. What brings you down here?" James asked equally surprised.

"I was about to ask you that…"

"Well, after our little chat… ah," James winced as the batarian continue to edge the tattoo on. "I made up my mind. I'm gonna join the N7 program."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "And you're celebrating by getting a tattoo."

"Heh… sort of. See… there's no official channels to go through right now. So, I guess this is my way of making it official. Technically, I'm just an N7 recruit… but, you know, I figured with you as my training officer, how can I fail? Right?"

"I'm flattered, but I'm not exactly saying I'm training you," Shepard pointed out.

"Not officially, but what the hell is in this goddamn war. I'm just saying… whether you like it or not, you're my direct supervisor, and you're N7. So I take my lead from you. And you know… I'll take whatever advice you've got."

"Really?" said Shepard sceptically.

"Sure, the good advice."

"Well, they wouldn't ask you if they didn't think you could handle it," Shepard pondered.

"Here's hoping."

Shepard then looked at him with a firm's expression. "But the real work starts now."

"Uh-huh," James nodded. "I know it seems I don't take things seriously, but when I commit to something… I fully commit."

"Clearly."

"Hey. I won't let you down," James promised.

"The only person you need to prove yourself to is the one standing in the mirror every morning."

"Good point."

Shepard then turned his eyes upon the batarian getting the tattoo on his back. "You know that's gonna staying for a few days. You gonna be ready for duty?"

"Well, I'm not looking forward to slapping my armour back on… but I'm always ready," James assured.

"Glad to hear it."

"Aye… careful," James winced.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the embassy and was able to provide the Reaper code to the asari strategist. She promised that she would be careful with it and said that this would help them predict the Reapers movements.

He also met up with Samara, who wanted to talk to him while he was on the Citadel. She was looking out of the window down at the busy traffic that was going around the Presidium. "I hope you'd come. I won't remain here much longer."

"What are you doing on the Citadel, Samara?" Shepard asked curiously.

She then turned and looked at him. "I suppose I came to say goodbye. Falere is safe, and Rila is at rest. I felt the need to speak to you before heading to battle." She then gave him a look of pride. "I wanted to know there is no one else I'd rather see leading us in our last hours."

"We'll make the galaxy proud. The largest fleet in history is already on our side," said Shepard equally proud.

Samara nodded. "It is impressive. Most would've deemed such an alliance impossible. But, Shepard… be sure to assess your force's strength and weaknesses before setting out," she advised.

"What are the other just because doing for the war?" Shepard asked.

Samara turned to the window. "Most have made it home. They will attempt to hold Thessia. With the odds that we face, it's possible our order will no longer exist after this war."

"There's a few of you?" said Shepard shocked.

She turned back towards him her face quite grim. "Our numbers were never great. We must prepare to sacrifice ourselves if that is what's required."

"Was being a Justicar worth it if that's how it all ends?"

"The Justicars were formed to bring order to world that laughs at the notion. The role is solitary. It demands a lonely and uncompromising, often to the point of pain. But following the Code left me with no regrets. Take that for what you will."

"You know, I never asked if your code has anything useful on fighting Reapers."

"Treat them as any other enemy: show no quarter, mercy or weakness," she said bluntly. "The only difference is the scale of our foe. The code is too strict to account for such… small discrepancies."

"Is that how you see it, too?" Shepard asked.

"An odd question, coming from the Spectre who killed his third Reaper on Rannoch," she said reasoning an eye.

"Will Falere be all right in the monastery? All what's left of it?" Shepard asked, fearing for her safety.

"We spoke for some time. It won't be easy, but if there is a way to survive. Falere will find it." Shepard knew that she would never admit it, but she was afraid of her daughter's safety as well. "It was… good, to see her again. Perhaps it's unseemly for a justicar to dwell so much on her family."

"I'm just happy things worked out," said Shepard.

"I was fortunate that Falere saw things so clearly." She then smiled at him. "And it would have turned out quite differently without your intervention. Thank you."

Shepard know whether he would see her again, but he knew that the both had jobs to do to save their own people. "Good luck out there, Samara."

"You was well. I don't know if you believe in such things, but goddess go with you, Shepard. We'll both be tested in fire soon enough."

* * *

Shepard then had a conversation with the elcor ambassador, who asked him for some aid to retrieve his people. He hoped that Shepard would be able to rescue his soldiers while he coordinated efforts to evacuate civilians. Shepard chose this opportunity to ask how his people fought and it turned out they were literally living tank by carrying heavy weapons on their backs and using advanced VI targeting solutions.

Shepard soon made his way to the Spectre office and nominated Captain Riley for her actions on Cyone. He then went to check on the location of Din Korlack, the volus ambassador that Primarch Victus wanted him to investigate.

Apparently he was off the grid which didn't bode well for him, but his last known corners were somewhere in the human embassy. He made his way back to the embassy and approached one of the guards guarding the door.

"Was the volus ambassador here earlier?" he asked.

The turian guard nodded head. "Yes he was, Commander."

"I need in. Spectre business."

"I'll unlock the office when you're ready."

* * *

Shepard then made his way into the ambassador's office and found no sign of a struggle, though that was not very surprising considering he was looking for a volus. He went to the ambassador's computer and access the most recent logs and played the first one.

"You've never been this uncooperative with us before, Ambassador," said a woman's voice.

"That's because you were actually doing some good in the galaxy before!" Ambassador Korlack roared.

"Has that changed? How many colonies would be gone if we hadn't taken action against the Collectors?" said the contact voice.

Shepard soon realise that the contact was a Cerberus agent which meant that Ambassador Korlack certainly has connections with Cerberus, something which was completely surprising. The last time he met the ambassador he was to cooperative with humans.

"Too many," Ambassador Din admitted. "But fighting the Alliance…"

"Must continue. In order to end the war. We understand it took a lot for you to reach out to Cerberus, Ambassador Korlack. We ask you to trust us a little longer."

Shepard then played the second entry. "You people are monsters!" Ambassador Korlack roared.

"Ambassador, please—" the contact pleaded.

"Hundreds dead, Udina betraying the council! I should have cut ties with you ages ago!"

"And what will that accomplish now?" the contact asked. "The risks you took by passing information to Cerberus… it's left you in an interesting position. If you sever contact, we can't protect you from the consequences."

"I don't… I have no time for this."

"We'll speak again. Have a good day, Ambassador Korlack."

Shepard was starting to get a good idea more about Cerberus' methods. It was clear that if anyone didn't agree with their policies that they would either assassinate them or blackmail them to stay loyal and Shepard had a feeling they didn't care whether it was a humanoid alien.

He then played the last entry. "The turians think I'm still working for Cerberus. They've put a price on my head! I can't go to C-Sec, but Cerberus has plans. An entire turian colony rests on my life. If anyone finds this, I had a tracking receiver in the office suite beside the human embassies."

Shepard began to look for the receiver, but soon realise that the log finished recording. "What are you—"

Suddenly he heard several sounds in the background and assumed that that was Ambassador Korlack being knocked out.

"Damn Cerberus has them everywhere nowadays," said a bald and grouchy voice that Shepard recognised.

"You going to go on about them all night?" said a second voice.

"Just get the car up a quick. Little bastard's even heavier than he looks."

"Zaeed?" said Shepard surprisingly.

This was the first time he had heard of Zaeed since he was released from custody. He knew the man was a bounty hunter by trade and didn't care much for Cerberus. He also can help but notice the timing of the bounty hunters and Ambassador Korlack's time of severing ties with Cerberus.

He began to look for the receiver, knowing that Ambassador Korlack would throw it not too far away when he was attacked. Sure enough Shepard was able to locate the receiver underneath the desk and then he lingered to his radio.

"How long till we kill Korlack?" Zaeed asked.

"Once the credits go through," said his cohort. "Was beginning to think you weren't interested in the money."

"I'm not."

"Because Korlack worked for Cerberus?" said a third voice which sounded like it belonged to a krogan. "What'd they do to you?"

"None of your goddamn business," Zaeed snapped. "He waking up?"

"This is Commander Shepard. Can you hear me?" Shepard asked Ambassador Korlack.

"Yes! Yes, I hear you," said Ambassador Korlack.

"Tell me where you are," said Shepard as he left the embassy.

"Ah… we're still near the Presidium," said Ambassador Korlack in a manner so that did not arouse suspicion with the bounty hunters. "C-Sec will check Selkish Arms when they realise I'm missing."

"They won't give a damn when they realise you sold them out a Cerberus," said Zaeed.

"Wait, Cerberus is planning to attack a colony that—"

"Stay calm. Help's coming," said Shepard as he entered the elevator.

* * *

Soon he found themselves on the Presidium and was making his way towards Selkish Arms.

"Zaeed used to work for Cerberus. Asking why he's here," Shepard advised.

"Why… why go after your old employer, Zaeed?" Ambassador Korlack asked Zaeed.

"How do you know my name all of a sudden?" Zaeed asked.

"Good question," said the female bounty hunter.

Shepard then made his way to the apartments and at the same time informed a salarian structures that he had located a kakliosaur skull that was preserved in amber. The salarain was ecstatic and said that he would be able to clone it for the krogan ground troops.

He then quickly made his way towards one of the apartments, but it was the wrong apartment.

"Dman. Wrong door," he cursed and reached for his radio. "He need you alive to stop Cerberus."

"Cerberus is going after a turian colony. Kill me, and they get it," said Ambassador Korlack.

"Drop my name."

"Shepard's investigating. He's… a recent acquaintance."

"How recent?" Zaeed asked.

"Very."

"Shit. All right, I'm listening."

Shepard made his way down the corner and the sound of gunfire and hope that both Zaeed and Ambassador Korlack were still alive. He quickly bypassed the doors security protocols and entered into the apartment and there he found Zaeed leaning against the glass window and a few dead bounty hunters.

"Been awhile, Zaeed," said Shepard.

"Shepard. Glad I wasn't making an ass of myself over a hunch," said Zaeed. He then looked down at the dead bounty hunters. "Undisciplined bastards. This is what I get for signing up at the last minute."

"Where's Korlack?" Shepard asked.

Zaaed gestured to the site and Shepard saw that Ambassador Korlack was still alive and no worse for wear.

"I'm here, Commander," he said approaching them. "I…" Obviously this was a bit of an embarrassment to him considering that he was jerk the last time they met. "You saved my life. I almost died because the turians thought I was still with Cerberus!"

"Did those mercs hurt you?" Shepard asked.

"I'm fine. They wanted me alive until the fees were delivered for my capture. They didn't care what I had to say."

"You kept mentioning a colony in your message," Shepard reminded.

Ambassador Korlack nodded. "Information on a turian planet's defence system. They'll strike soon." He then moved in a manner that was quite common for diplomat, who had almost been killed. "But… if I tell you which planet they're attacking, Cerberus will know I turned traitor."

Zaeed narrowed his eyes at him. "Turned? You already betrayed your own people."

"We saved your life!" Shepard roared. He would never understand why politicians were so cowardly, or at least some of them. "Tell us what planet you put in danger!"

"I can offer a bargain!" said Ambassador Korlack compromisingly. "The volus bombing fleet. In tactical terms, it's worth far more than the colony."

Shepard folded his arms and glared at him. "Or you could give us both."

"You can warn the turians there'll be an attack, Commander. That should be general enough to ward off suspicion."

"You try to do the right thing before. It failed because you trusted the wrong people," he said and bent down towards Ambassador Korlack. "Now here's your chance to make up for it. You're giving us volus support and you're going to help us make Cerberus pay for using you."

"I can't…" said Ambassador Korlack fearfully.

"You can," Shepard pressured.

"Waste of everyone's time trying to appeal to a volus' better nature, Shepard," said Zaeed.

Ambassador Korlack sighed no doubt insulted that the bounty hunter had better honour than he did. "Aephus. The colony's name is Aephus. Cerberus wants its shipyards."

Shepard then stood up straight. "And the bombing fleet?"

"Yes. It's yours, Commander," he said. He then looked away from the two of them. "I'll speak to Citadel Security about this… incident. You have my thanks."

"Took him long enough to spit it out," Zaaed grumbled.

"Zaeed, what are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"Later," said Zaeed as he made his way to the door. "C-Sec's on their way. Won't be too pleased with the mess we let them. Catch up with me at the docks if you like."

* * *

After leaving the apartment Shepard located the C-Sec officer and presented in the schematics of the geth jamming towers. Hopefully with these they would be able to help protect the Citadel a lot more when the Reapers arrived or zooming past.

Shepard then made his way down to the cafe where he was meeting Ashley. The cafe had a nice view of the docks and they watched the ships began parking at the docking area.

"This is a nice spot, Ash," he said as he sat down next to her.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. All the shuttles zipping around reminds me of when my Dad would get ready to ship out." She smiled at the memory. "My Mum would bundle us up, buy us ice cream, and cart us off to the shipyards to watch his transport apart." She watched as an Alliance freighter flew past them and laughed. "I still have to resist waving every time a big Alliance ship flies by."

"You should bring Sarah up here," Shepard advised.

"I will. When she's ready," Ashley nodded. "She'll like the quiet. She wasn't the loud tomboy crashing around like I was."

"Sounds like you were a handful," Shepard smiled.

"Maybe," she smiled. "My Dad got me. Shame you never met him. He would have like you."

"You think so?" Shepard asked.

"Career military man?" Ashley shook her head as she got up and leaned against the balcony and Shepard joined her as they watched the traffic flyby. "Yeah. Yeah, he would have invited you over, cooked you something on the grill, and talk your ear off."

"Ever think about what life would've been right outside the Alliance?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Oh, sure. Try to rebel against the whole military family thing when I was growing up. When my Dad and I got into it, I'd threatened to run away with the next guy that came along."

"Really?" said Shepard slightly stunned.

"He laugh and say 'Good. I'll pack your damn bag yourself,'" she said impersonating her father. "That tended to deflate me pretty quick. He knew I would never stray far away from the family. They're everything to me."

"That sounds great, Ash," he smiled and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "But right now, I can't focus on anything but you."

"Well now. Those big, powerful Citadel arms giving you ideas, Commander?" she asked seductively.

"Maybe," Shepard shrugged.

"Then maybe I have something to ask you," she said as she folded her arms.

"What?"

"Well…" She looked at him awkwardly unsure what to say. "We had something before… a long time ago. Something important. You see me at my worst. Totally embarrassing. You were there when my baby sister was suffering." She then looked at her feet slightly ashamed of herself. "I've… held a gun on you, Shepard. I'm just saying…" She then looked back up at him. "We've been through a lot. I have to know: Are we… going anywhere?"

Shepard had been very patient knowing that she needed some space especially after everything that happened during the coup. "I want more, Ash. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"That's good. I'd hate to have to punch out which ever table-dancing tart is throwing herself at you this time," she smirked.

And she accused him of ruining the romantic moment. "Such a romantic," he said rolling his eyes.

"You love it. Now get over here," she said as she pulled in closer towards him.

"Remind me."

"Yes, sir."

The two of them and embraced one another and kissing each other passionately. They hadn't kissed each other for three years and it was a relief from them both. As they melted away in each other's tight embrace all the problems in the galaxy seemed to melt away and brief moment they forgot that there was a war going on around them.

* * *

Shepard wanted to stay with Ashley a little longer, but the two of them had jobs to do while they were on the Citadel. To that end Shepard met up with a researcher and informed him that he recovered the obelisk he was looking for. The researcher was ecstatic and made his way to the Normandy docking bay.

Shepard then found that Tali was engaged with a turian and from the sounds of their conversation it looked like they were negotiating evacuation movements.

"Of course," said Tali. "We can have ships at the colony in thirty-six hours. You need medical support?"

The turian shook his head. "No. Evacuating the colony is more than enough. Thank you, Ambassador." He then left leaving a slightly bewildered Shepard.

Shepard stared at Tali. "Ambassador?"

Tali shrugged at him. "I'm coordinating actions for the fleet, while we're here. Evacuating colonies, bolstering turian defence lines…" She then stopped herself and looked around in the general area where they were. "Huh. I think it was right here. Three years ago to the day."

"What?" Shepard are slightly worried.

"This is where Saren's assassins fired at me. I'd just gotten to the Citadel. I didn't think I needed my barriers up. My mistake."

"Saren had assassins after you?" said Shepard shocked, he knew that he had bribed Fist, but they were just thugs not assassins.

"Right. I disabled the geth and found that recording that proved he was working with the Reapers. I went to Illium and trying to inform the authorities, but Saren's mercenaries attacked me. I barely escaped. I stowed away on a turian freighter and came out here. I thought I was safe."

"You never told me about this. How bad was it?" Shepard asked stunned.

"Got me in the arm," she said rubbing her arm as if the wound was still there. "The used polonium rounds. I was running a fever in minutes. It was the first time I'd been hurt my Pilgrimage. I ran to the Council Embassy, asked for protection, offered data on Saren. The turian clerk called me 'suit-rat.' He threatened to have me toss of the station if I didn't believe."

"I wish that clerk could see you now," said Shepard angrily.

"They just did. That was him, back there. I don't think he remembered me," she said bitterly.

"And you're sitting him in spite of that," said Shepard proudly.

"This was too big for old grudges. You showed me that. We're at peace with the geth. I can't waste my time on a turian who made me angry. Besides, it all worked out. I made it to the Wards. You found me. Happy ending."

"And now the turians will get the aid they desperately need."

Tali clinched her fist angrily. "I nearly remind him who I was. Make and apologise, rubbing his nose in it. Maybe he and I both needed to grow up a little."

"The difference is that you helped when it counted," Shepard reminded.

"Thanks, Shepard. So did you."

Before leaving Shepard ports a more visual his aquarium and some more ship models collection. He then handed over the message to the asari widow that he found in the monastery on one of the dead commandos she was broken up that she was great for that Shepard gave her the message.

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the refugee camps to meet up with Zaeed, who was hanging around in the batarian camp.

"Wondered if you would show up, Shepard," said Zaeed as Shepard approached him. "Figured you'd be too busy recruiting goddamn armies for this war you're in charge of."

"I could always use more help," Shepard offered.

Zaeed nodded not at all surprised. "I'll bet. I've seen footage of what happened on Earth. Tell you what: I'll see you some old contacts of mine are still around. Can't promise you anything, but if another them are still breathing… I can lend a hand."

"Who were those people you?" Shepard asked.

"Bunch of mercs from Omega. Signed on with them when I heard they were making a hit on Cerberus. Should've studied the job longer."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to Huerta Memorial Hospital and one of the first things he did was inform the asari console that he had located the Rings of Alune. She said she would be able to use it to get people to support their local hospitals.

Shepard then walked up to Dr. Silon and gave him the treatment plans he found on the chemical plant. He said it was experimental, but at this point they had nothing to lose and certainly will use it as a trial run.

Shepard then found Jacob at the reception desk no doubt get more medical supplies for those on the Crucible.

"Hey, Shepard. I'm glad to see you," he said cheerfully as Shepard approached him. "I know things are crazy right now."

Shepard nodded. "Exactly. So you have to take the moment when you can."

Jacob then guided him to a few empty seats in the reception desk. "What's going on with the Crucible?" Shepard asked as he sat down.

"That project is crazy, freaking huge. And all the brilliant minds are working night and day trying to figure it out. I wish you could see them, heads down, piecing it together. It's something to see. We'll get the Crucible built, Shepard—and then we'll win this thing," he said clutching his fist in a victorious manner. "I feel it. Do you feel it?"

"Yeah, sure. I feel it," Shepard nodded. "And I'm counting on you and everyone there. Get it done."

"Believe it."

"It was interesting to meet Brynn. How is she?"

Jacob smiled. "She's great, actually. It's good to see her work without the distraction of having to worry about the colony."

"And you and her?" Shepard pressed on.

Jacob then looked at Shepard awkwardly. "We're… we're having a baby, Shepard."

Shepard sat up at once. "Wow. Congratulations."

Jacob smiled. "Wasn't exactly planned, but… I'm looking forward to it. I'm gonna be a better father than mine was. Do the whole thing right. It's…"

Shepard then shook hands with Jacob to congratulate him. "One more thing to fight for," he finished.

"You got that right. Brynn wants to name it after you."

Shepard blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. 'Shepard.'"

"That's… nice," said Shepard awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna to talk her out of it. No offence."

"Heh. None taken," Shepard laughed feeling a bit more relieved.

"Good."

"So, what's going on with you? You still like what you're doing?" Shepard asked hoping to change the subject.

"Things are good. I'm good."

"Still not tended to come back to the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

Jacob laughed. "Always tempted, Shepard… but no."

"So, you working on the Crucible?"

Jacob laughed again. "Ha! Don't get me wrong: I'm smart—but I'm not that smart. Hackett keeps me busy, though."

"How's he doing?"

"Holding up. If they make old guys any tougher than that, I'd like to see it."

Shepard then got back to his feet. "I'm glad we got time to talk."

"Me too," said Jacob following Shepard lead. "Gotta take the moments when you can. So true. And Shepard, thanks again for getting my people out alive."

"Take care, Jacob."

"You too, Shepard. I'm thinking about you out there. Stay safe."


	36. The Leviathan of Dis

Shepard reached a rapid transit station and took a cab to Dr. Bryson's lab. He had no idea what to expect, but from the briefing Hackett he knew that the man was intrigued with space mythology and that included Reapers.

He made his way into the lab and was completely blown away. In one section of the lab and saw a large piece of a Reaper capital ship, no doubt from Sovereign, being studied. In another corner he saw equipment that was studying the materials from you knows where and hanging right above him was the skeleton of a plesiosaur.

"… I want you to mash this against all known locations and update the map," said a voice across the lab. "Then contact the field teams for a progress report."

Shepard saw someone who he assumed to be Dr. Bryson talking to his assistant, who was on a computer on the far side the lab, from the main computer.

"Yes, sir," said the assistant.

Dr Bryson turned and saw Shepard. "Commander Shepard. We've been expecting you. Just a moment." He then looked back at his assistant. "And Hadley, could you gather the Leviathan data for us?"

Dr Bryson then led Shepard to another part of the lab which looked as if it dealt with most of the artefact they found. On the walls he also noticed that there were news reports of conspiracy theories are all connected as if it was some sort of web.

"Apologies, Commander; the rest of my team is out investigating leads right now," said Bryson apologetically. "I'm Dr. Garret Bryson and this is Task Force Aurora."

"What's your assignment?" Shepard asked.

"Our mandate is to investigate legends, rumours… old stories about the Reapers before anyone knew they existed," he said gesturing to one of the conspiracy walls which had images of Reapers on.

"That's an interesting goal, but is anyone doubting the Reapers existence these days?" Shepard asked.

"The Alliance is desperate for intelligence. Reaper motives, their operational tactics… anything that can give us an edge. In fact Major Ryder asked us for help when he was gathering evidence for the Reapers to present to the Council and when he was working with Admiral Anderson."

"And how did you wind up in charge?" Shepard asked.

"When the rest of the galaxy says something doesn't exist, I take that as a chance to prove that it does."

"So you're in it for the challenge," Shepard concluded.

"For the truth," he corrected. He then turned and looked at one of his conspiracy leads. "Even as late as 2148, humanity still thought aliens were a myth." He then looked at Shepard. "That was within my lifetime. Once that this was proven to be a reality, our entire history changed."

"Reapers were part of that reality, too."

"But even they have a history, Commander. If we can just uncover it, there may be a weakness we can exploit."

Shepard wished he met earlier when he was out chasing Saren and the Collectors. "I could've used your help three years ago."

Bryson nodded as he handed him a datapad. "Yes. If people had paid more attention to your Prothean beacon warnings, we might may not be in this war." He then made his way to the galaxy map. "But now, with new information we've uncovered, a breakthrough is near."

Hadley then entered into the room, but Bryson was to focus on the galaxy map even look at him. "Hadley, do you have the data?" he asked.

Suddenly Hadley pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Bryson. "No."

He then shot Bryson without giving him so much as a warning and shot him in the heart. He was about to turn toward Shepard to shoot him as well, but he tossed the datapad into his face blinding him temporarily and then tackled him to the ground.

He then quickly reach with radio. "This is Commander Shepard! I need C-Sec at my location now!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't be here… the darkness can't be breached…" said Hadley, but his voice had no emotion.

* * *

Ten minutes later, two turian C-Sec officers have arrived and detained Hadley, but sadly they were too late to save Bryson. Shepard wanted to know why Hadley would shot his employer without so much as a warning.

"Transit records show his name as Derek Hadley," said the C-Sec officers. "He's worked here for a couple of months."

"Shepard, I monitored a C-Sec alert from this location. Were you harmed?" said EDI's voice.

Shepard was relieved to see EDI had just entered the room, because he could sure use her help. "I'm fine. But I could use your help sorting this out, EDI. Take a look through their files. I need to know what this task force was up to."

"At once," she said and approached the nearest computer terminal.

Hadley chose that moment to come round and was completely surprised to find himself contained by Shepard and two C-Sec officers. "What? I… What's… happening?"

"You tell me," said Shepard folding his arms.

"I… I was gathering our data when you arrived, and then…" He just shook his head as if reliving a bad memory. "It was dark… cold… like I was someplace else…"

"And then?" Shepard pressed.

"I don't know," he yelled in confusion. "A… gun in my hand. Dr. Bryson. There was… a loud noise."

"That would be you shooting him!" Shepard glared pointing at Bryson's body.

The C-Sec also moved to reveal Bryson's body to Hadley, who then had a complete meltdown. He practically fell over as he approached Bryson. "I didn't do it! It wasn't me! You have to believe that!" he yelled.

The C-Sec officers shook their head, no doubt they heard that every time they arrested someone for murder. Shepard had to agree and he was the witness of the murder.

"So someone else pull that trigger?" said Shepard sceptically.

"But I would never do that!"

"Commander, this does resemble reports of indoctrination," said EDI, who had her the entire conversation.

"Indoctrination? Me?" said Hadley stunned as he got up.

"What about that 'Leviathan' Bryson mentioned? How does that tie in?" Shepard asked.

"It's… some kind of creature. Our field teams have been tracking it," said Hadley. He then turned towards a sphere like artefact close by which was glowing strangely. "That artefact came in from our researcher, Garneau. He said and audio logs if you want to—" He then roared in pain clutching his head.

"What's wrong?" Shepard asked.

Hadley then fell to his knees and he looked up at Shepard showing no emotion at all. "Turn back," he said in the same emotionless voice as before.

"What are you talking about?" Shepard frowned.

"The darkness cannot be breached."

Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Damn it," Shepard cursed. He then looked at the C-Sec officers. "Get him to the clinic; see if they can tell us what's wrong with him."

"Yes, sir," said one of the officers as he and his partner carried Hadley out of the lab.

"Commander, you'll want to see this: It's an outgoing message from Dr. Bryson to Admiral Hackett," said EDI.

Shepard made his way over to EDI and looked at the recording which showed Bryson looking at the holographic image of Hackett.

"Dr. Bryson, you have an update?" Hackett asked.

"Admiral, the 'Leviathan of Dis' that's what we've been investigating—I think we're really onto something," said Bryson.

"Give me the brief."

"About twenty years ago, the batarians discovered a Reaper corpse that died in battle. They covered it up and denied it ever existed. But I'm intrigued by the large invocation."

"What could have killed a Reaper in the first place?" said Hackett coming up with the same conclusion.

"Exactly. That's the real Leviathan," said Bryson excitedly.

"It's worth pursuing," Hackett nodded. "Continue investigations and update me on the progress."

"There's also a follow-up message from a few weeks later," said EDI and she pulled out a second recording.

Bryson was yet again talking to Hackett and he appeared to be very excited.

"Admiral, the Reapers are shadowing my research teams as if they're hunting Leviathan for themselves. Whatever it is, I believe Leviathan is nothing less than a Reaper-killer—almost an apex predator—and it has the nervous. If we can just find it, imagine the impact on the war. I'm formally requesting assistance in tracking it down."

"You'll have it," Hackett promised. "This is now your top priority, Doctor. Find that thing."

"It appears we were meant to be that assistance," said EDI.

Shepard remembered Balak mentioning the Leviathan of Dis the last time they spoke. At the time he was more concerned about getting Balak to help them than to worry about a dead Reaper. Now that he heard it first-hand he had to admit that finding a creature that could kill Reapers was a worthwhile risk.

"I see Bryson's point. Anything capable of bringing a Reaper down is worth finding," said Shepard.

EDI nodded. "Despite the potential dangers it could pose, I would agree."

"But we won't know unless we can find it."

"Bryson's assistant did say they recently received a large from their field researcher. It may yield more information," EDI suggested.

Shepard picked up the datapad and turned to the strange sphere that Hadley pointed out.

"This must be the artefact the assistant mentioned. And here's the log," he said and played the audio log.

"Dr. Bryson, it's Garneau. I'm sending you an artefact I found. About the only thing I found there, in fact," said Garneau's voice. "Maybe it's nothing, but I swear Leviathan came through here. I'm going to crunch some numbers, burn up the rest of this project travel allowance. Maybe I can project our Reaper-Killer's movements. I'll check in when I get to the next site."

Once the audio log Shepard looked at EDI.

"Garneau appears to be our best lead to track Leviathan, but he does not state a destination," EDI concluded.

"Let's focus on what he does say, then," said Shepard.

"He mentioned extrapolating Leviathan's path."

"And crunching numbers. He wasn't flying blind—he had data."

"A significant amount of data, judging by this office."

"So how do we narrow it down?" Shepard asked knowing there was quite a lot of data anyone willing to bet that some of it in lead to Leviathan.

"Bryson and his colleagues evidently used a galaxy map search program in their hunt for Leviathan," said EDI as her eyes fell upon the galaxy map Shepard saw Bryson use. "It may help us locate, Garneau."

They began looking through the office for any clues one of the first things they found was a Prothean artefact. It was a shame that Liara and Bryson never met the two of them probably would have gone down like a house on fire. Next they found several news reports of victims murdering people without a motive or even remembering doing the deed just like Hadley and Shepard knew that it was not a coincidence.

So far their first two searches pulled nothing out and they had run out of things to searching the office. Shepard made his way into the lab hoping to find more ways to find Leviathan and located a video log.

Bryson's holographic image appeared and he saluted, no doubt talking to an Alliance officer. "Sir, this is Bryson. We know the Reapers are after Leviathan. Studying Reaper hunting patterns could be vital to finding it."

"That data is classified 'top secret' for a reason, Dr. Bryson," said Rick's voice much to Shepard surprise. "If it falls into the wrong hands…"

"It won't. The data's encrypted," Bryson assured. "Our keep the decryption key safe…" He then placed a hand over his heart. "Close to my heart."

Shepard frowned. "Close to his heart… what the hell does that mean?"

Shepard then found another video log and Bryson appeared and he appeared to be reviewing his findings.

"March 7th, 2186: I'm looking at the rachni," he said. "Their movements during the Rachni Wars suggest alien influence. But the timing is wrong, and rachni was implanted with Reaper tech. What Leviathan was preparing the rachni to fight the Reapers?"

Shepard remembered that the Queen had told him that someone had forced her people to attack against their will. At the time they assume that it was the Reapers, but now it looks as if Leviathan was behind the Rachni Wars.

Shepard looked at EDI. "What do you think, EDI?"

"It is possible that Bryson's team is using ancient rachni fleet activity to find Leviathan. We saw a datapad on rachni movements earlier. It may be relevant."

Shepard managed to find the data on the rachni and then he saw a picture that looked as if it was drawn by a young child.

"'By Ann Bryson—Age Nine,'" Shepard read.

"Records indicate Ann is now 28. She works for the Alliance," said EDI.

"Bryson was keeping the encryption key close to his heart," Shepard remembered and looked at EDI. "What's closer than family?"

"An interesting hypothesis, but I detect no trace of the decryption key in this… art," she said using the term loosely.

Shepard made his way upstairs and saw another piece of Ann's old childhood art.

"Another piece of Ann Bryson's childhood art," said EDI.

"Wait a minute…" Shepard had just noticed that there were numbers with in the artwork. To the untrained eye it was just a child scribbles, but Shepard realise what it was instantly. "Well, take a look at that."

EDI scanned the numbers. "I use these numbers to construct the decryption key."

"All right. Let's get back to the datapad we found earlier."

Shepard used the decryption key found and managed to unlock the encryption within the datapad. It appeared to be a conversation between the batarians upon discovery of the dead Reaper. Naturally they had no idea what it was and neither did them seem to care what destroyed it in the first place and were more concerned about studying the things. Shepard couldn't help how the entire situation was ironic, they discovered a dead Reaper hoping that it could protect their people and instead it discovery destroyed them.

They also discovered that the Reapers movements did not match their invasion pattern. It was clear that they were searching for something and Shepard had a strong feeling that it was will Leviathan.

Shepard investigated the equipment they were using to scan raw materials. He activated the standard material they were examining at the time and then they looked at the data from the scan.

"Meteor sample… with traces of element zero," he said and looked over to EDI. "Would Leviathan need eezo?"

"While it is not consumed as fuel during FTL travel, element zero will decay after several centuries of active use," she informed him. "If Leviathan is old enough, it would need to replenish its supplies."

Shepard nodded. "Okay. Can you give me a search filter for locations with element zero?"

"Adding it now."

Shepard then found some pictures of creature sightings, but when he scanned it with his omni-tool he detected something unusual.

"Bryson was tracked unexplained creature sightings…" said Shepard.

EDI examined the data he produced. "The photographs have a changed chemical residue. It may be visible under another light source."

Shepard flipped the switch and soon relied cover the wall and what appeared to be calculations and map coordinates appeared.

"Bryson was not merely tracking sightings. He was attempting to extrapolate a course," said EDI looking at the math calculations.

"And Garneau could've been following that course," Shepard concluded. "EDI, can you add a search filter for systems along that projected path?"

EDI nodded. "Doing so now."

Shepard also found out from a datapad that Bryson had been studying on the Thorian that he killed three years ago. He mentioned how it had similar powers to the Reapers though it was a part of evolution rather than using technology. However, he did not discount the theory believe that the Leviathan might be somehow related.

Shepard then returned to the galaxy map and began to input the filters. They used Reaper activity and managed to filter five possible hits. Next he used the element zero filter and it came up with three possible hits. Sadly the Rachni filter showed no possible hits, but the strange creature sightings now it down to one possibility.

"We have a match. Marking the galaxy map," said EDI.

Shepard nodded. "Good. Let's go find Garneau."

* * *

Shepard ordered everyone back to the Normandy and they headed out to the location EDI had located. While they were waiting to reach the destination Shepard approached Chakwas and she informed him that she got the supplies from Tactus.

They soon entered into the Caleston Rift and the first thing they did was scanned the dwarf planet Bres and found sythdiamond heat sinks. They then headed towards the Aysur system and were able to find the asteroid known as Mahavid which was Garneau's last known coordinates.

He then assembled a team consisting of Ashley, Garrus, Tail, Liara and James. There were already on the shuttle and Cortez was pointing them towards the asteroid.

"We're about five minutes out, Commander," said Cortez.

"What exactly's on this asteroid?" Shepard asked.

"Mining facility. T-GES Mineral Works. Small operations," said Cortez bringing up the information on the place. "Could be a good place for Leviathan to hide."

Shepard decided that it was best to go over the briefing once more since they had to leave in such a rush.

"We've all read EDI's notes on Bryson's lab. Any questions?" he asked his team.

"Is there a clear idea of what this 'Leviathan' was?" Garrus asked.

"Not really. We only know killed a Reaper," Shepard admitted.

"And were looking for Dr. Bryson's research partner, Garneau," said Liara.

"Right," Shepard nodded. "If we find Garneau, we find Leviathan."

"Good," said Tali.

"The doctor was right: anything powerful enough to kill a Reaper needs to be investigated," said Shepard turning back to Cortez. "I just hope that Garneau has the answers we need."

"I'm reading Reaper enemy signatures in the asteroid field," said Cortez in a slightly panic voice.

"Bryson said they were shadowing his field teams. If they're after Leviathan, too, Reapers are a good sign," said Shepard.

"That's not something you hear every day," said Cortez quietly.

Shepard had to admit that he had a good point. "Take us in."

Cortez flew through the atmospheric shield and landed the shuttle on the docking ports. Once they exited the shuttle Shepard led his team towards the entrance and found that Reaper ground forces were already trying to penetrate it.

"Scouting party," said Shepard.

"And it sounds like they brought some friends," said Garrus.

A brute was attempting to smash through the door, but before they could give it Shepard fired an incendiary which slammed right in it and struck the marauders surrounding it. The Reaper forces quickly turned and found themselves under attack by Shepard and the rest of his team.

Shepard activated his cloak and made his way towards the second brute that was attempting entry by another entrance. He's not behind and plunged his omni-blade into its back and it roared in pain. Shepard jumped back before it had a chance to grab them and fired several shots at its head followed by a secondary incendiary.

Shepard looked back and saw the rest of his team had taken out the remaining ground forces.

"Let's get Garneau before the serious troops arrive," Shepard advised.

"These are civilians. They must be terrified," said Tali as the entered through the door.

* * *

However, Tali was proven wrong the moment they entered into the lobby. Everyone was moving around as if everything was completely normal and in show a single sign that they were worried about the Reapers outside.

"I was expecting a lot more commotion," Ashley stared.

As they made their way through the reception desk Shepard noted that they were all staring at him with the same look that Hadley gave him before he collapsed. None of them were showing any signs of emotion, but they were eyeing them all the same as they made their way to the reception desk which was a little unsettling.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance," he said looking at the guard. "You just had Reaper troops attacking your front door."

"Are they still there?" the guard asked emotionlessly.

"I've taken care for them for now," said Shepard.

"I see. That'll be all," said the second guard and continued his work.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "That will be…?"

However the guards seemed more focused on their work and didn't even acknowledge his presence. Shepard looked at the others and they were complexity was.

"Hello?" he said trying to get his attention.

Garrus press the button that would normally alert the receptionist and the guards looked up from their work.

"Yes, welcome to T-GES Mineral Works. How can we help you?" the first guard asked.

"Yes. For tour, please sign in," said the second guard.

"You don't seem worried about those Reapers," said Shepard slightly concerned for their sanity. "You know something I don't?"

"T-GES Mineral Works is a small mid-level supply of tungsten to the galaxy," said the second guard.

"That's not what I meant," said Shepard now getting more concerned.

The second guard looked up. "Are you familiar with the applications of tungsten?"

Shepard shook his head. "Look, we don't have time to waste. I'm looking for a researcher, Dr. Garneau. He would have arrived within the last couple weeks. If he still here, I need to speak to him," he said as slowly as possible.

"We have no, Dr. Garneau," said the first guard without even looking at him.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" the second guard asked.

Shepard was starting to lose his patients. "How about I just go in and look around?" he asked trying to be as civil as possible.

"No. The access the elevator is broken," said the second guard.

Shepard turned and saw the elevator was indeed broken, but he saw technician moving away from the doors. Clearly they didn't want them to investigate their facility for some strange unknown reason.

"And now… we're done. Step away," said the first guard.

"Step away," the second guard repeated. "You don't belong here."

"This is so weird. Come on," said Ashley.

Shepard nodded. "Let's look around. Carefully."

Shepard managed to get to repair drone operational to fix the elevator. They had to stay with the drone to guide it to the elevator, but when they expected it right away. They soon made their way to the elevator and were soon ascending to the next floor.

"The security log for the elevator said Garneau was here in the last week," said Liara. "Why would he lie about that?"

"No idea," Shepard frowned. Shepard suspected they did more than just mine minerals in the facility. "Let's hope we don't have to look too far."

They made their way into the mineral lab, but they appear to be studying plants strangely enough. The researchers were just as helpful as the guards at the reception desk.

Liara then picked up a datapad and frowned. "'Evolutionary implications of human biotics.' That's strange."

Ashley was starting to get a creepy feel with the researchers. "Is it just me, or are these people doing everything but mining."

* * *

They discovered that most of the doors needed a security log or just plain locked no doubt by the researchers. Shepard managed to bypass the lock to one of the mineral labs when the door opened they heard voices.

"No. Listen to me. Colonies disappear all the time," said a lab tech.

"If someone wants to get away with it, it's just a matter of when and where," said a second tech.

"Look at the map. Closer. Tell me what calls to you."

They entered into the lab and quickly the techs deactivated the map and gave them the same emotionless expression like everyone else.

"Turn back. You don't belong here," said a tech.

"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling," said Shepard.

Shepard then bypassed for a seconded door and found it was a storage facility with a datapad. Hoping it could bring clarity to the situation he accessed it apparently the message was recorded but wasn't sent to it's destination.

"Bryson, it's Garneau," said Garneau's voice. "I've had to go into hiding, and I need you to come and get me. I found another one of those artefacts here. They're more important than we realised. It's in the mines—here's the navpoint. That's where I'll be. If something happens… I'm attaching a passcode that I hacked together. It'll open any security terminal. Bryson… something is very wrong here. Please hurry. Garneau out."

"So he's still here," said Shepard looking at his team. "Do we have passcode hack?"

"Yep," said James looking at his omni-tool. "We just get to the security terminal and plug in the code."

Shepard managed to find a personal ID that would allow him better access into the facility. They then made their way to a security terminal and began to hack into the system.

"Punch in Garneau's terminal hack and see what it gets us," said Shepard.

Tali access the computer terminal and plunged in the hacking code and in no time at all they had full access to the system. She then pulled up some video footage of Garneau's shuttle landing on the facility.

"The ship dropped him off a week ago," Shepard noted.

"It looks like he had full access at one point before going into hiding," Tali noted as they watched Garneau shaking hands with a miner.

Shepard frowned wondering what could've gone wrong. Then suddenly they saw an alert on the monitor.

"Unknown male was involved in an altercation in the mines," Shepard read.

"Garneau was heading into the mines," James concluded.

"Looks like he was taken to the med bay," said Shepard.

They then turned towards the map to find out where the location was and where the med bay was located. Unfortunately to access the med bay they needed authorised personnel with an active patient file number.

Tali did a quick scan with her omni-tool. "I've got the file number," she said.

"Let's go get Garneau," said Shepard.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the med bay they looked through the windows for any sign of Garneau. Sadly they found the dead body on a med bed.

"Is that Garneau?" Shepard asked really hoping it wasn't.

"If it is, we came a long way for nothing," said Garrus.

It looked as if they had reached a literal dead-end.

"If you're looking for Garneau, you have found him," said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a patient in another medical bay. "I am Dr. Garneau."

Unfortunately, with the lights off it was impossible to see his face, but they never really got a good look of his face on the security terminal since the footage was a bit fuzzy. However, at this point Shepard can be too choosy, because he really needed to find Leviathan and fast.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance," said Shepard approaching him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Only… I'm trapped in here," said Garneau.

"What's been going on in this place?" Shepard asked hoping for answers.

"I was doing my research—until the incident."

"They attacked you," Shepard assumed.

"It's true. But, aside from my confinement, I'm fine."

"Bryson's research led me to you," said Shepard.

"Bryson sent you?" Garneau asked.

Shepard shook his head. "He's dead, Doctor. Killed by his assistant."

"I see."

Shepard noticed that Garneau was taking the news very well. He imagined that Garneau would take the news far worse and would wanted a better explanation.

"I need you to tell me everything you've found on the Leviathan," said Shepard. "Bryson seemed to think it killed a Reaper."

"It's a myth. Dead-end," said Garneau plainly.

Shepard frowned as everything they went he had a very hard time believing that Leviathan was a myth. The evidence pointed to the fact that he did actually exist, the artefact, the Reaper it killed and everything else they found.

"But what about the artefact you mention in your message?" Garrus asked.

"I did?" Garneau frowned. He then shook his head firmly. "No."

"Yes, Doctor, you did," said Shepard firmly. "But now we got Reaper forces attacking, so I need to break you out. We'll grab the artefact and go."

"Reapers," said Garneau clutching his head. "The darkness must not be breached."

Shepard is heard that phrase before with Bryson's assistant. "The darkness?" he said.

Garneau then slammed her fist against the protective glass. "Why do you pursue me?" he said in a deep funder's voice that was inhuman.

"Doctor?" Shepard asked backing away from the glass.

He punched the glass again and actually cracked it. "Leave the artefact. You will not take what is mine," he said.

"I don't believe were actually speaking with Garneau," said Liara now looking slightly terrified.

Shepard soon realise they were talking to Leviathan. "You. You killed a Reaper," said Shepard approaching the glass. "I need your help."

"You bring only death," said Leviathan.

Suddenly the glass shattered and they had to cover their heads so they would be cut. Garneau then stepped out of the med bay and then ran down the corridor.

Shepard quickly gave chase, but Garneau locked the door behind him. Shepard quickly bypassed the lock as quickly as he could. When they approach the next door the power was cut. Now only emergency lighting was shining.

"Someone cut the power," said Shepard.

Shepard in which any time thinking about it and bypassed the second door.

"There he goes," said Tali folding down the corridor.

"Leave this place," said Leviathan.

"Wait!" Shepard yelled. Too late, Garneau, had locked the door behind him and Shepard was unable to bypass this one. He then turned his team. "We need to get to the artefact before he does."

"He said he was in the mines," said Garrus remembering the audio log.

"We'll need to find a different route," said Shepard.

* * *

With the power out that meant that the doors were sealed shut and be too long to bypass every single one of them. With only one option they had to climb the maintenance ladder and mining maintenance hatch outside.

They climbed the ladder as quickly as they could and started making their way to the nearest maintenance hatch.

"Garneau's notes gave us a nav point for the artefact," Shepard reminded his team.

"According to my map, there's a service at the next tram station," said Tali.

Shepard then saw husks climbing over the facility and they harvester flying above them. "Looks like were not the only ones headed our way," said Shepard as he shot the husks.

"Of course not," said Garrus taking them off with his sniper rifle. "Wherever we are, always expect an eighty percent chance of Reapers."

The manager climbed down the ladder and made their way through the maintenance gang way in countering husks as they went. They kept on making their way to the nearest tram station and then they saw Garneau through the window of one of the corridors.

"There he goes!" Ashley yelled.

Suddenly meteors crashed down onto the maintenance way blocking their path and inside them were ravager and a couple marauders. They instantly engage them and soon a firefight broke out across the maintenance gang way.

Liara created a singularity that caught the marauders in it and James tossed a few grenades underneath the ravager. The ravager was taken out by a few explosions and Shepard and Ashley concentrated on the now floating marauders.

Unfortunately more than meteors kept on landing releasing more ravagers and marauders. And then meteors landed on the upper balcony releasing more marauders.

"Enemies on the upper balcony!" Liara yelled.

"What our flank!" Shepard yelled at Garrus and James.

Garrus and James positioned themselves that they had a good view of the balcony and began to gun down the marauders. As they fired a few internal grenade in order to cause a distraction for Shepard to activate his cloak. He made his way to the nearest ravager and placed a sticky grenade underneath it and seconds later it exploded.

He then grabbed a marauder and made a course to shoot one of its own before he shot it in the chest with a pistol. Soon husks began to advance towards him, but Liara created a singularity that caught the husks and several marauders leaving them at the mercy of Ashley and her rifle.

Just when they thought they had the advantage meteors struck on the opposite end of the maintenance area and banshees arose. Shepard quickly backed away from them as he fired his rifle at the closest one. Garrus uses sniper rifle to assist in that manner and Ashley and James pretty much empty all their grenades onto them.

The explosion took out one of the banshees, but the second one was advancing toward Shepard and fired a biotic blast that knocked him aside making him drop his rifle. It was about to plunge its talon like fingers into, but he quickly fired incinerator that set it ablaze and it collapsed and disintegrated.

The maintenance door opened and they found more Reaper forces inside. Fortunately they have the element of surprise and were able to gun them down. Shepard made his way to the door and try to bypass the security, but then there was a huge explosion and the door power down.

Turned out that someone had cut the power from the power supply and they had to use the repair going to fix it. Unfortunately, a ravager had severely damaged it and it was running on reserve power. They had to guide the drone while protecting it while more Reaper forces landed and they had a clear a path for it.

* * *

It took some doing but eventually they managed to get the drone to repair the damage and the door became operational and they just don't just in time to witness husks making their way towards Garneau, who was throwing his way to the artefact very similar to the one in Bryson's lab.

"The darkness cannot be breached," said Leviathan.

"The artefact," Liara stared at the artefact.

"Like in Bryson's office," said Shepard.

Shepard began shooting the husks, he killed two of them but Garneau was in the way of the third.

"Move! I've got a shot!" he said to Garneau.

However, Garneau held out a detonator. "Turn back," said Leviathan.

"Garneau!" Shepard yelled.

Garneau then press down on the detonator and he exploded taking out the husks and artefact. The shockwave was so powerful that it knocked Shepard and his team back. When he looked he saw that there was no trace of Garneau or the artefact.

"Damn it," Shepard cursed.

Shepard examined the wreckage hoping that there was any trace of the artefact, but there was nothing. Ashley then approached a dead body that was near a computer console. He appeared to be holding a datapad and she began to study it.

"Shepard. Over here," she said gesturing him towards. "You won't believe this."

"What've you got?" Shepard asked approaching her.

"That wasn't Garneau—this is," she said gesturing to the dead body that Garrus was examining. "Looks like he's been dead for a while."

"So Leviathan can have Bryson killed, can take over this colony, and he can use them as puppets," said Shepard. This entire situation was far too similar to Feros to be a coincidence. "Anything else useful?"

"Encrypted data, and a personal log with eight missed calls from a Dr. Ann Bryson," said Ashley looking at the datapad.

"Ann Bryson?" Shepard blinked knowing her to be Bryson's daughter.

Suddenly they heard the doors opening and saw three miners entering the room, too male and female human and the other an asari. They looked as if they were back to normal and judging from the way they were holding their heads it was like having the worst migraine imaginable.

"Who… who are you? What are you doing here?" a female miner asked.

"I'm Commander Shepard. Are you all right?" he asked approaching them.

"I think so," said the miner. "I feel like… I feel strange but… all right."

"Can you tell me anything about what happened to you?" Shepard asked.

"Not really… I, uh, remember… It just seemed cold," she said rubbing her head. "I remember feeling. Cold and dark."

"If dark was a feeling, that exactly what I felt," said the male miner.

"Cortez, what's your situation?" Shepard asked reaching for his radio. "Can you bring the shuttle?"

"Affirmative. Strangest thing. Couple of minutes ago, the Reaper forces broke off and left," said Cortez.

Shepard had a feeling that it had something to do with the artefact now destroyed, but what really got his attention was the looks on the miners.

"Reaper… what's a Reaper?" the male miner asked.

Shepard and his team looked at one another and then back to the miners. "What you do you think this is?" Shepard asked.

Now it was the miners turned to give them a strange look.

"2176," said the asari.

Shepard realised these people going to be in for a shock, but going to find out sooner or later. "2176 was ten years ago."

"What?"

The miners stared at one another and then back to Shepard completely perplexed.

"Let's arrange for these people to be moved into temporary quarantine," said Shepard.

"If these people have been out of it for that long… they're in for a shock," said Garrus.

Shepard agreed.

* * *

A few minutes later they were in the shuttle making their way back to the Normandy and there were also trying to figure out what had just happened.

"So not only can Leviathan take down a Reaper, but it can indoctrinate people, too," said Tali sitting down.

"Do you think it might actually be a Reaper?" Ashley asked.

"If it is a Reaper, then I want to know what it's up to," said Shepard. "How long has it been out here, and, more importantly, why?" He then sat down knowing those questions won't be answered well while. "EDI, did we get anything from Garneau's notes?"

"Yes. They suggest that Garneau created a way to block the artefact mind-affecting properties," said EDI. "The artefact seems to be the key."

"Agreed," Shepard nodded. "When I head back to Bryson's office, I want you there."

"Yes, Commander."

"I want to know just what the hell these artefacts really are and what they can do."

"Whatever they are, they're too dangerous to have around," said Garrus.

"And we've got one sitting right in the middle of the Citadel."

* * *

Rick was with the Salarian Councillor discussing the recent events that had transpired. Along with them was Rose holding a datapad.

"Do we know what this Leviathan is?" the Salarian Councillor asked.

"From what Shepard can deduce it seems to have the same abilities as the Reaper and the Thorian," said Rick. "However, it did destroy a Reaper. We're hoping that we can use it to our advantage."

"What about those people on the colony? What's happening to them?"

"The Alliance is putting them in temporary quarantine until we can figure out what's going on," said Rose. "In retrospect the situation resembles the incident on Feros too much to be a coincidence."

"You think Leviathan and the Thorian are somehow related?" said the Salarian Councillor.

"We now have the Reapers are a synthetic race meaning they have to be built at some point," Rick pointed out. "We've just never been able to find any proof of their creators. No doubt they had been killed when the Reapers started the cycles."

The Salarian Councillor nodded. "If we find any more these artefacts we need to study them closely and carefully. If the Leviathan is somehow related to the Reapers it could prove to be a threat after this war."

"I just hope we can win this war first," said Rick.


	37. Close to the Heart

On the Normandy everyone was still freaked out about what happened on the asteroid. EDI found leviathans means of control bizarre, Ashley was completely creeped out, Liara knew that the production numbers from the mine facility were wrong, bird she assumed they were just mugging red sand and said she was going have to sleep less.

Tali however was a bit more focused on the banshee than Leviathan when he made his way into the engine room and appear to have a conversation with EDI about it.

"I was just thinking about the banshees," she said looking at the ceiling. "The asari are so beautiful, and see that done to them…"

"The Reapers have done the same to the most intelligent species they've encountered," EDI pointed out. "Humans, batarians, turians and even krogan have been modified into Reaper foot soldiers."

"But not quarians."

"No. The Reapers have not encountered your people in significant numbers."

"You don't think it's because of our weakened immune systems?"

"No."

"Huh, I just assumed we weren't useful."

"Quarians are intelligent, adaptable, and technologically adapt. You would make excellent Reaper soldiers."

"Thanks, EDI. I think," said Tali taking it as a complement.

"Tali, the Normandy has benefited greatly from your work, and your people are providing vital support in the war effort," EDI reminded.

"We wouldn't be doing as well without the geth… and we won't be doing as well without you," Tali added.

"Thank you, Tali."

Tali then finally saw Shepard and commented how the situation reminded her too much of Feros. Shepard had to agree and had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence, if Bryson was right then the Leviathan and the Thorian were closely related.

Javik mentioned that there entire settlement of a species known as the Densorin had studied celestial mechanics, morphological simulations of galactic language. At the time he didn't take much of it and thought they were crazy, but after what they experienced he started to rethink.

Both James and Cortez were slightly troubled by the brainwashing. Cortez found it unusual that the reapers would retreat after single artefact was destroyed and James felt sorry for those on the asteroid who lost ten years of their life.

* * *

Shepard soon plotted a course back to the Citadel and he and EDI took a cab straight to Bryson's lab. Shepard had Rick watch over the place to make sure that no one tampered with the data all Bryson's experiments until they found Leviathan.

The first thing they did was make their way to Bryson's office and towards the artefact. They couldn't allow something that dangerous to be unsecured the middle of the Citadel which is why Rick prevented anyone from entering the lab.

"We need a shield this artefact they've got right away," said Shepard.

EDI made her way to the artefact and activated her omni-tool. "Using Garneau's data, I should be able to accomplish this without difficulty."

Once you finish calibrating the security shield Shepard activated and the containment shield appeared around the artefact. Once the shield was at the glow emanating from the artefact faded away leaving it completely harmless.

"Damn thing's been here the whole time," said Shepard. "Why weren't we affected?"

"Perhaps the amount of time spent near the artefact is key," EDI theorised. "After certain duration, it affords Leviathan an impressive mind-control capability."

"I'd call the dangerous as hell. Bryson's assistant nearly try to kill me," said Shepard troublingly.

"Perhaps Leviathan was controlling him to protect itself, diverted the ball away from its trail," EDI offered.

"Maybe. It just shows we don't know what we're dealing with yet."

"Despite the risk, this artefact remains our only link to finding Leviathan. Perhaps we should find more information about it here in the lab."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. Bryson's team might've turned up something we missed. I'll look around." He then looked at EDI. "Bryson's assistant, Hadley. Do we have an update on his status?"

"He is in a vegetative state. The doctors believes it's permanent," said EDI.

Shepard frowned. "But the miners recovered when the artefact was destroyed."

"Hadley lost consciousness when he attempted to answer our questions about Leviathan. It may have been deliberate attempt to silence him permanently."

So obviously they want get any help from him and with that said Shepard began to look around the lab.

Shepard found that they were testing the artefact for energy emissions and found nothing, but after examining it Hadley recommended that the cease searching for Leviathan. EDI did study the artefact structure and found it was made of the same standard is Reaper technology, but other than that there was nothing new.

"EDI, what project was Garneau working on when he found the artefact?" Shepard asked.

"Basilisk," she said looking through the data on the main console.

"Got anything on Basilisk?" Shepard asked as he looked through the notes.

"Several ships, a mythical creature, and a rare, mid tier enemy type in the Galaxy of Fantasy video game. It possesses a good attack capable of triggering synced animation kills. Players forums describe it as 'overpowered.'"

Shepard rolled his eyes. "I meant the project, EDI."

EDI looked at him slightly embarrassed. "Oh. Then… no."

Shepard found nothing in the notes. "There's got to be something here on this artefact. What about the server?"

EDI shook her head. "Bryson's assistant wiped the office server and destroyed all backups, likely before killing Bryson. However, records show new messages on Bryson's personal comm terminal upstairs."

Shepard could see they were going nowhere down here. "Could be worth a look."

The two of them made their way upstairs and access Bryson's personal terminal.

"A message from Dr. Bryson's daughter, Ann," said EDI looking over the messengers on her omni-tool. "According to my records, she worked with her father."

EDI pulled up the last message from Ann and at once her hologram appeared on the terminal. "I met the dig site in the Pyols Nebula. Project Scarab paid off. I've got another artefact like the one Garneau found. I think it could be affecting people's behaviour. You need to choose the one in your office. I tried to warn Garneau, but I can't get through. We've got Reaper scouts coming towards the main site. I'm heading to the secondary base to grab what research I can."

"Ann Bryson was attempting to contact Garneau on the asteroid colony," said EDI curiously. "She seems to know something about the artefact."

"She sounded worried," Shepard noted.

"If Reaper forces were approaching, her concern was warranted."

"Let's hope we can get to her before they do."

"She said she was in the Pylos Nebula, working for Project Scarab. That cluster contains several systems. I'll call up the nebula on the galaxy map. We may also search the lab for clues to narrow down her location."

They made their way back downstairs to find clues on Ann's location within the nebula. Shepard found a datapad with Task Force Aurora travel requisitions. He looked through the manifest and saw Ann's name and saw that she was travelling on a ship called the Icarus.

He looked up at EDI. "Ann Bryson flew on a ship called the Icarus. Can you track its movements?"

EDI shook her head. "No. The Reapers have disrupted civilian comm buoys. But we might learn more if we find the ship's specifications."

Shepard made his way computer console to bring up the schematics of the Icarus. He sat a sword through several ships before finally locating it.

"The Icarus. Here we go," said Shepard.

"This ship has enhanced electrostatic discharge cells," said EDI looking through the schematics in a mere second. "They facilitate long-range FTL travel."

"So they jumped to the Pylos nebula by mass relay, then flew to another system," Shepard concluded.

EDI nodded. "Yes. Otherwise, they would have chartered a less expensive ship."

"Okay. We can roll out the relay system."

They search through Bryson's office and found a requisition card to the locker. EDI said that it was Ann who had last access to it meaning anything they didn't need would be left behind allowing them to narrow down their search.

Shepard looked through the equipment that was left behind and found an environmental suit, breathing masks and water recycling equipment. EDI informed him that it meant that Ann was heading to an arid dig site on a habitable planet.

With all that information they gathered they were able to narrow down the search in the Pyols Nebula to one system.

* * *

Shepard didn't waste any time to get back to the Normandy and they set off to the Pyols Nebula. Upon reaching the nebulous Shepard scanned the gas giant Isale and EDI got some useful data with the planet strange magnetic field which is said to be useful for the Crucible. They then headed to the Dirada system and scanned the planet Sineus and were able to acquire a radiation shielding sheath.

Finally they were able to reach the Zaherin system which was the location of Ann's dig site and headed straight for the planet Namakli. The scans revealed that this was indeed the digging site location and soon Shepard gathered a team to the planet surface.

The team included Ashley, Garrus, James and Javik. Cortez was soon piloting the ship towards the research centre and hopefully they reached the planet before the Reapers arrived.

"Okay, so we got reports of an attack on some scientists, right?" said Ashley going over the mission briefing.

"Right." Shepard nodded. "EDI, can you tell us anything else?"

"This is the main side of a series of excavations established under Dr. Garret Bryson. Staff records confirm that the project leader is his daughter, Ann," said EDI. "She's recently uncovered another artefact possibly linked to Leviathan. That discovery must have made his dig site a target."

Shepard then turned to Astrid. "Yes, the attack means the Reapers are one step ahead of us. We need a pick up the pace. And since Bryson's daughter is our only lead, our objective is clear." Shepard then turned towards Cortez. "Cortez?"

"Nothing so far, Commander," said Cortez. "If she's down there, she hasn't responded to our hails. Getting some strange signals, though. Give me a minute."

"The artefact she uncovered may have caused problems. We know they're dangerous," said Javik.

Shepard nodded. "Agreed." He then looked back at Cortez. "Take us in closer."

"Copy that," said Cortez.

They soon approached the dig site and found that it was an entire war zone. It looked as if the Reapers have launched an invasion judging from the harvester flying around.

"We have hostiles!" Cortez yelled.

"Take us in!" Shepard ordered.

"Commander! On the landing pad!" Cortez yelled looking at one of the monitors.

Shepard opened the shuttle doors and saw a group of scientists located in what must be the main control centre. Most of them were panicking, but one of them was looking quite relieved to see them and she was making a way to the computer terminal.

Shepard recognised the face from the holo-recording. "That's her!" he yelled.

"Attention, shuttle! This is Dr. Ann Bryson! We are under attack!" said Ann's voice trying to get through the static.

Shepard looked at the others. "Okay, let's go—"

Then suddenly the entire shuttle shock as a harvester opened fire on them.

"Damn it!" Cortez cursed as he pulled the shuttle away from it. "Tracking multiple bogeys!"

"Get us over there!" Shepard ordered.

"Negative. It's too hot!" said Cortez shaking his head. "Heading to lower platform—hang on!" Cortez guided the shuttle towards one of the lower platform on the far side the facility. "There! Go!"

Shepard knew that Cortez couldn't risk stopping for them since he had harvesters on his on his tail.

"Jump!" he ordered.

They all jumped and landed on the platform and watched as Cortez guided the harvested away from the facility. Unfortunately, most of the harvesters remain behind and were shooting down of the facility.

"We're in the shit now!" James yelled as husks rained down upon them.

"This platform doesn't appear stable!" Javik yelled as he cut them to pieces with his particle beam.

"Move! She's somewhere above us!" Shepard ordered.

If this attack proved anything is that the Reapers were determined to find Leviathan as stubbornly as they were. There have to be hundreds of harvesters flying above Reaper troops were crawling across the facility.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" said Ann's voice over the radio. "I'm coming down!"

"No!" Shepard yelled. "Stay where you are! This is Commander Shepard Alliance Navy—" A harvester then by the shore which tore through the building they were in and nearly killed them. "It's too dangerous! We'll come to you!"

"Yes, okay," said Ann. "You should take the elevator up on the far side!"

"Copy that! We're on our way!"

* * *

As they made their way through the facility Shepard handed Anderson, who had avoid Reaper fire on a daily basis. They made their way through the ruined buildings and finding bodies of researchers scattered everywhere. Some of the buildings were so badly torn out that they had to climb over them just so they could reach the elevator.

"Commander, they're swarming everything up here!" said Ann.

"Can you find a place to hide?" Shepard asked.

"I'll try!"

"Get there! Stay put!" Shepard ordered.

They soon encountered some cannibals which advance towards them, but they were quickly cut down by their overwhelming firepower. Shepard knew that Ann and her team only had minutes before they would be overrun by Reapers.

"Watch out!" Shepard yelled at the harvester blue towards them.

It flew by them without attacking them, but it has caused massive damage to the bridge which collapsed.

"I am tired of Reapers doing that all the time!" said Javik.

Shepard had to agree with him, but there was no time for moaning. "Look for another path!" he ordered.

* * *

They had to climb several floors to reach a bridge encountered in a few husks along the way.

"Looks like the bridge over there!" Shepard gestured. Unfortunately when they approach control as they were damaged. "Control are broken. Someone tried to fix it!"

"Right away," said Garrus approaching the controls. "Some wires are shot. Shouldn't take much to fix it! Give me a second."

Unfortunately they might not have a second, because at that point Reaper forces started landing on the opposite side of the ledge. Shepard let the others in the firing line to push the Reaper forces back and were able to use a few fuel canisters to press their advantage.

"Got it! Raising the bridge now!" Garrus yelled.

Suddenly another meteor struck the ledge and they heard a very familiar screeching sound.

"Aw, shit! We've got a banshee!" James yelled.

They needed time before the bridge was fully extended, but fortunately they outnumber the banshee and fired everything they had at it. With their combined firepower they were able to destroy it before it had a chance to attack.

"Bridge is up!" Garrus yelled.

"Move! That elevator can't be far!" Shepard yelled.

* * *

They had to climb over a few buildings to reach the elevator, but thankfully they got there and the controls look on damaged.

"There's the elevator!" said Ashley.

"Got it!" said Shepard as he approached controls.

The elevator was making its way down, but they got down halfway down towards them. Some of the girding had been twisted during the attack preventing it from reaching them.

Shepard quickly reached for his radio. "Ann, the elevator's blocked! Is there any way up?"

"I'll override the pod door near you!" said Ann. "There's an access point above, Commander, but you'll have to climb to it!"

"Copy that!"

The pod door opened and they made their way inside knowing that they had a double time it they want to get to Ann in time. Unfortunately, they were soon blocked by ravagers and they were shooting everything they had at them. They had a spread out in order to confuse them tossed a few grenades over to take them out, but they were soon able to destroy them.

* * *

They continued to climb on the next level finding more bodies of researchers and encountering cannibals. Unfortunately, the bridge that connected them to the next pod was destroyed and was too far to jump.

"We're blocked!" Shepard cursed. "Find another way!"

They could see the research station, but they were soon bombarded by harvester fire Reaper ground forces landed near its base. Fortunately, they were able to find a path that wasn't entirely blocked.

"Looks like a path!" said Javik.

"Commander, they attacked my assistant, Hopkins!" said Ann over the radio. "We're being cornered!"

"Stay hidden, Doctor!" Shepard ordered.

"We're trying, but there's too many of them! Hurry!"

Sadly with all the wreckage and Reaper forces stand around the place it was impossible to reach them any faster. Especially when Reaper forces insisting on landing right in front of them.

* * *

They soon reached the ledge that would lead them to the elevator controls, but it was blocked by husks and a brute. Javik's particle being made short work of the husks, but everything they threw at the brute just bounced off it. Fortunately, Garrus was able to land a headshot with his sniper rifle taking it down almost instantly.

"Ann, are you still there?" Shepard asked as they pressed forward.

"We're barely hanging on! Hopkins is wounded! Are you close?" Ann asked frantically.

"We're moving as fast as we can! Hang in there!"

The harvesters were now pressing their attack shooting anything outside including them. They even managed to shoot down the platform they were about to use.

"Platforms coming down!" James yelled as it slammed right in front of them.

"Around! Go around!" Shepard yelled as he ran.

* * *

They could see the elevator insight when they turn round the corner and were making their way down towards it when they heard Ann over the radio again just as harvesters had bombarded the research facility.

"No, no! Boyles, stay down!" Ann yelled and seconds later there was a huge explosion. "Oh god!"

"What's happening?" Shepard yelled.

"Kirkwood and Boyles try to run for it. The Reapers got them!"

"Don't move until we get there!" Shepard ordered firmly.

They shot down at the cannibals that were blocking their path and then suddenly a harvester appeared and began to fire down upon them. They attacked the harvester with a multiple prong attack and were able to bring it down.

They turn round the corner and still they saw ravagers blocking their path. Unfortunately, they pretty much used all their grenades already, but Javik's particle being was able to cut through its armour created a vulnerable spot for them to finish it off.

* * *

They started climb their way towards the elevator controls and thankfully they were undamaged.

"I've got eyes on the elevator!" James yelled.

"Get to it!" Shepard yelled.

They access the elevator controls and the elevator appeared rose up and they didn't waste any time getting on it. A few seconds later there were making their way towards the research station hoping that Ann was still alive.

"Elevator's online," said Shepard as he reached for his radio. "We're coming up."

"Please hurry. I think Hopkins is dead," said Ann.

They entered into the research facility and saw that only Ann was the only person alive. She was at the moment kneeling down beside a dead man, who he assumed to be Hopkins.

"He tried to run," she said shakingly. "I told her not to, but he wanted to help the others. Where did everyone go?"

Shepard knelt down towards her and to be honest. "I'm sorry. They didn't make it," he then looked at her businesslike. "Doctor, I need you to come with me."

Ann took the news very hard. "Oh god." She then shook her head realising that he was right. "Yes, of course."

They then carefully made their way across the ledge to the nearest landing pad for Cortez to pick them up. Shepard knew that Cortez would only have only a few seconds before he would be attacked by harvesters again, meaning they have to be quick. They quickly ducked behind cover to avoid being cited harvesters that were flying overhead.

Ann then began to explain what had happened. "I… was at another dig site when they attacked. I got back as quickly as I could, but…" She then just shook her head and looked at him. "What's happening?"

"Shepard, look," said Ashley.

Shepard looked up and saw cave paintings on the walls of the clip. He could tell the thing in the middle was a Reaper, but below it were people they seem to be worshipping as if it was some sort of deity.

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with these paintings," said Shepard looking at Ann. "Is that Leviathan?"

"Yes… yes, we think so," said Ann, clearly surprised that he knew about Leviathan. "Much older than my father thought." She then pointed to the natives in the painting. "And there, as if the natives were under its power. Clearly a Reaper, but acting alone. Not like any Reaper we've seen before."

Shepard then looked back at Ann. "Doctor, I understand you found something recently."

Again she looked at him surprised. "The artefact. Yes, of course. Incredible. It's just ahead."

They waited until a harvester flew past and began to advance towards the landing pad. As they walked Ann began to explain more about the research.

"It may sound strange, but I'm certain it affects people—their behaviour," she began. "I've only had a short time to study it."

"Not strange at all," said Shepard as he kept his eyes focus on the path in front of them. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much, but I did learn something about the energy it generates."

Suddenly they heard noises and Shepard recognised them as Reaper ground soldiers.

"Get down!" he ordered.

They quickly took cover and saw several marauders at the landing pad. However, their attention was more focused on the artefact the same kind of artefact that resembled a warning Bryson's office and one Shepard found in the mines. The artefact was omitting some sort of energy that was affecting one of the marauders and was literally lifting it into the air while the other two were digging it out.

"What are they doing?" Shepard frowned.

"They've activated it somehow," said Ann staring at them. "I've never managed anything—"

She then stopped and completely walked past them from behind cover in a hypnotic trance.

"Doctor?" Shepard stared.

"They've learned too well," said Ann in a very deep thunders voice. "The darkness must not be breached…"

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled helping him to restrain Ann.

"Take it out!" Shepard yelled.

"Got it!" said Ashley fired the rifle at the artefact.

She fired several precise hits just as the marauders turned to fire on them. The artefact then exploded taking out the marauders and Ann collapsed.

"You okay?" Shepard asked and she shook her head. He then reached for his radio. "Cortez, we have Ann Bryson! Need a pickup!"

"On my way, Commander!" said Cortez.

"Copy that!" said Shepard and then turned to Ann, who got back onto her feet. "You see the shuttle, you run. Don't look back!"

"Okay. Yes," she nodded.

They then jumped off the cliff and landed in the landing zone which was guarded by cannibals. Almost instantly there was a firefight between them and to make matters worse a harvester had landed on the landing zone.

"You need to get rid of that Harvester!" said Cortez.

"We'll bring it down!" Shepard assured.

Of course that was easier said than done with it firing at them along with the cannibals. They also had to make sure they focus on them and not on Ann, who was still hiding on the ledge above. They scattered around confuse the enemy, but they mostly concentrated on the harvester until finally they brought it down with the overwhelming firepower.

"Okay, Cortez! Get in here!" Shepard yelled.

"Copy that, Commander," said Cortez.

With a harvester now gone they focus their efforts on the cannibals holding out as long as they could until Cortez arrived. Unfortunately, no matter how many they killed more than landed from the sky to reinforce the ones that remained.

Shepard looked up and saw the shuttle heading straight towards them. "Shuttle ready for evac, Commander."

"Copy that! Everybody, let's go!" Shepard yelled.

All the men started making their way towards the shuttle shooting the cannibals as they went. A marauder was guarding the landing zone, but they quickly took care of it and created a path for Ann.

They provided covering fire to allow Ann a chance to enter into the shuttle and the moment she was in they started to board as well. Shepard got on board while shooting to cannibals before the shuttle took off.

* * *

Once they were safely out of range Shepard turned to Ann. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Commander. I think so. I blacked out," she said rubbing her head.

"Leviathan took control of you. We cut the connection before you got hurt," Shepard explained.

Ann's eyes widened. "Leviathan itself? That's incredible."

"The Reapers seem as interested in it as we are."

"Yeah, it certainly seems that way," Ann agreed.

"We were hoping you could help us figure out why," said Shepard. He knew he had to inform about what happened to the father and he knew it wasn't going to be easy. "But first, Doctor, I have some bad news…"

Ann just smiled up at him. "Ann, please. Suppose Leviathan's broke away from the other Reapers? Never went back to dark space? Like a rogue or even a defector." She then reached for her radio. "I have to call my father. He'll want to know."

Shepard bent and stared at her right in the eyes. "Ann, you need to listen to me, okay?" Ann stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He then took a deep breath knowing that this was be quite a shock. "Your father is dead. I'm sorry."

Ann just stared at him stunned. "He's… what, dead? He can't be dead."

"We met with him, hoping to find out what he knew. Something happens," said Shepard trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

Ann shook her head. "Something happened?"

"You're not the first to lose control. Your father's assistant. One minute he was fine, the next—he drew a gun on your father." He then looked away from her unable to look at her in the eyes. "I couldn't stop him."

"I can't believe this," said Ann as tears ran down her cheek.

"We have to find out what's behind it all," said Shepard looking back at her. "You're the only one who can help us." She just got up and remain completely silent. "Ann?"

"I… I want to see his office," she said.

"We'll arrange for transportation and meet you there," Shepard promised.

Shepard knew exactly what she was going through, because he lost his parents to the most violent way possible. He can only hope that the spirit was strong enough so that she wouldn't fall into despair.

* * *

Back at the Citadel, Rick was now with Bailey out going over the Citadel's defences. They were in his office and Rose was with him taking notes.

"We've managed to patch up most of the security leaks and we're weeding out more Cerberus agents," said Bailey. "Unfortunately, we're still low on manpower."

"Then it's a good thing that we're organised a militia," said Rick. "Plus we're strengthening the Citadel's defences jamming technology and would become more adapted to Cerberus technology as well."

"Still I don't think that'll holdout that for very long, sir," said Bailey.

"We only need to provide enough time in order to get these refugees are someplace safe," said Rick.

"What's safer than the Citadel? Sanctuary?" Bailey frowned.

"I wouldn't say Sanctuary is safe, Commander," said Rose looking up from her datapad. "From what I can tell they don't really have a defensive fleet patrolling the facility. In fact it is privately funded and I am unable to find out who is sponsoring it."

"The truth is we have very little information on Sanctuary and that makes me uneasy," said Rick. "We have to choose a location which is easily dependable and not taken over by the Reapers."

"Does such a place exists?" Bailey asked.

"We better find it or else we're going to have far more dead civilians on our hands," said Rick grimly.


	38. Breaching the Darkness

Back in the Normandy, Ashley mentioned to Shepard that it was tough watching him as he broke the news to Ann especially since the way he died was bad enough. Liara, however, made a little joke by commenting that Shepard had a tendency of rescuing scientists from the exciter had been overrun by hostile forces.

Shepard made his way down to the engine room just in time to witness a test Tali was about to perform.

"Rounding heat through propulsion and weapons will let as use the internal emission sink for three hours longer than normal," she said looking at the other engineers.

"Not if it overloads propulsion," said Daniels.

"Give her a chance, Daniels. Increasing the utility of the stealth drive could come in handy," said Adams.

"Propulsion and weapons systems have built-in heat sinks. They can trap heat while we're in stealth mode to buy us time," Tali added. "Quarian ships do it when they can't find a safe place to bleed off static charge. It's completely safe."

"This isn't a quarian freighter hauler, Tali," Donnelly pointed out. "Our heat diffusion systems are precision engineering. Do this, and we'd have to replace them twice as often."

"We can afford that," said Adams. "I'm more worried that it won't work. Can't put my finger on why, though."

"It's going to overlook propulsion," said Daniels firmly.

"You'll be fine, Gabby," Tali assured. "Weapons would overload long before propulsion."

Adams turned on her. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"It's a risk, yes, but it's worth it when we need the stealth drive." Tali then began to fumble with her controls. "Rerouting heat flow."

Then just as Gabby predicted the propulsion overloaded and they had to do emergency shutdown to prevent the entire ship from exploding.

"Boch'tet!" Tali cursed.

"Told you," Daniel smiled proudly.

"I know," Tali sighed. "I'll start on repairs."

"Thanks, awfully," said Donnelly slightly annoyed.

As she did the repairs Tali informed Shepard that she was relieved that they got Ann out safely. She also hope they would be able to find Leviathan before the Reapers do could only imagine what they would do with it if they did.

Javik on the other hand was not liking this Leviathan saying that it was a traitor there would be nothing stopping it from betraying them if they did find it. Shepherd had to admit that it was a possibility, but they'll cross that bridge when they get to it and right now surviving this war was more important than anything else.

* * *

In the shuttle bay Cortez was starting to get annoyed with the number of harvesters that were preventing him from reaching the landing zone.

"If another Harvester keeps me from dropping you off in the target LZ, so help me…" he began.

"Esteban, don't let those oversized roaches push you around," said James, who was busy flexing his muscles on a punching bag.

"Mr. Vega, taking on a sky full of worm-necks in a troop transport is like sending you against the Earth invasion armed with brass knuckles," said Cortez.

James just smirked. "What? You don't think I could do it?"

* * *

The moment the Normandy was repaired Shepard plotted a course back to the Citadel and made his way towards Bryson's lab with EDI. Ann had taken another transport to the Citadel while they were doing the repairs, but there was no sign of within the lab.

"Hello? Ann, are you here?" Shepard called.

He could hear crying upstairs and assumed that it was Ann, clearly the death of the father had really a hard. Shepard made his way up the stairs and found a crouched at the foot of her father's bed.

"Ann?" said Shepard.

Ann brushed away her tears and looked at him. "Oh, Commander. Yes, I'm sorry. Just… this is hard."

"Of course," Shepard nodded. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She then shook her head. "No. I don't know. My father and I didn't leave things in a great state."

"An argument?" Shepard guessed.

Ann nodded. "Yes. It was trivial. A disagreement on how to file some of the specimens. I was mad about something else. I don't remember what. I took it out on him." She then shook her head. "So stupid."

Shepard knew that the feeling, he and his father had an argument before the batarians attacked. "It's all right. I can come back."

Shepard was about to leave, but Ann got to her feet. "No, please. I'm okay." She then looked around in her father's bedroom. "Seeing all this again… He was so obsessed. Crazy sometimes."

"I didn't get a chance to know him," said Shepard regretfully.

"Sometimes I felt the same way," she said shaking her head. "He was a great man, a pioneer." She then looked annoyed more than anything else. "But he could be distant. I felt like an inconvenient growing up."

"You sound angry," Shepard noted.

Ann turned and looked at a picture of her and her father. "I was angry. Still am, I guess." She then smiled broadly. "But sometimes he was so full of stories he nearly burst. I love that about him. It's why I signed up for this work." Tears continue to trickle down her cheeks. "I can't believe he's gone."

"We'll figure this out," Shepard promised placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and turned towards him. "We have to. I need to know what's on the other end of that artefact, what he died for."

"We need your help. You're our last chance," said Shepard.

"You're right. Let me dig into my father's work to see what I can find."

Shepard watched as she made her way towards the stairs with a determined look upon her face.

"Ann," he said and she stopped in her tracks. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes," she nodded. She then turned and looked at him. "When Leviathan took control of me, I remember being somewhere cold and dark. But my father taught me never to be afraid of the dark."

With that she made her way downstairs and Shepard followed naturally the first thing he saw was the piece of Sovereign they had.

"I'm still amazed your father got his hands on a piece of a Reaper," said Shepard in disbelief as he looked at Ann.

She smiled. "He was so excited. Your claims validated years of work."

"Did you take appropriate steps to prevent indoctrination?" EDI asked.

"Of course. It was completely shielded. And we all had regular psyche evals." She then sighed. "But now, thanks to the artefact, I'm indoctrinated anyway… aren't I. Might as well be a rachni drone waiting for orders from the queen."

They soon made their way to the desk where they get their information on the rachni. Shepard watch as she bought out the data on them.

"You studied the rachni?" Shepard asked.

"I wrote my dissertation on them. My father thought it was a waste of time, but now…" She then looked at Shepard. "It might actually help us understand Leviathan."

EDI looked at her slightly confused. "In what way?"

She soon guided them to a father's office. "We think of the rachni as telepathic, but there's really no such thing. At short range, the queen uses pheromones to give orders. At long range, she uses an organic kind of quantum entanglement communicator.

"Whatever Leviathan does must be similar, entangling particles to stimulate neural activity. It uses the artefact to establish a connection, and then it controls the mind of anyone near it."

Shepard was quite surprised to see James in the office as he stared at the husks head on the lab table.

"What brings you down here, James?" Shepard asked.

James looked up from the severed head. "Heard you're closing in on the Reaper-killer. Anything that can scare those bastards has to be worth a look."

"That's what I'm hoping," said Shepard. He then turned his attention to Ann as they were going through the notes on the artefact. "We didn't detect any energy emissions from the artefact."

"But the Reapers were able to use the artefact to trace Leviathan somehow," EDI frowned.

"My theory is that, most of the time, the artefact simply acts as a receiver," said Ann as he stared at the artefact which was still shielded. "We'll only be able to trace Leviathan through it when it actually takes control of someone."

"As it did on the asteroid," EDI noted.

Ann nodded. "Right. Unless it needs something, Leviathan doesn't bother communicating. I guess it my father had something in common," she said bitterly.

Shepard and EDI looked at one another and they both agree that pressing the subject would be ill-advised.

"You said Leviathan's control was similar to quantum entanglement communicator, which is untraceable," said EDI.

Ann nodded. "Yes, but this isn't a natural QEC." Ann then made her way over towards the galaxy map. "Leviathan has to send a pulse through the artefact to alter your mind and create the quasi-QEC effect."

"And that can be traced," said EDI.

"Right, just like that the dig site. The Reapers were tracing the signal by activating the artefact." She shook her head. "My father wanted to be at that dig site. He was getting too old for long digs, but he hated being stuck in the lab." She then laughed softly. "He nearly missed my graduation because he was only dig. Showed up still wearing his field gear." She then shook her head. "God, he'd have hated dying here."

Shepard then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ann, I know this is hard, but if there's anything more you can tell us…"

She shook her head. "I don't think there's anything more I can tell you." She then turned her head to look at him. "But maybe I can show you."

"What are you saying?" Shepard asked looking slightly worried.

"The artefact only sends out a signal when Leviathan's controlling someone." She then turned towards the artefact. "So let it control me. You can trace the signal."

Shepard remembered what happened to Hadley and he didn't like to have Ann in the same situation. "You mean let it take over? That's too dangerous."

"It's my call, not yours," she said firmly. "You said I'm your last chance to find this thing."

"We have no idea what will happen."

"If we wait, the Reapers will get Leviathan first. I'm the only one here who's spend enough time with it to do this." She then made her way over towards the artefact. "You're looking for something to fight the Reapers, Commander. I'm looking for the monster that murdered my father."

"We still don't know what we're looking for," said Shepard hoping to convince her to take another course of action.

"Then let's find out."

James approached Shepard, clearly liking this idea less than he did. "Commander, this thing we're doing with Ann… sounds dangerous as hell."

Shepard nodded. "Noted." He then turned to EDI, who had positioned herself of the galaxy map in order to trace the signal. "EDI?"

"Energy signature locked in. Waiting for activation," she said.

Shepard approached Ann, hoping to convince her not take this course of action. "You sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure," she said with a firmed expression.

Shepard doubted there would be any way for him to stop her.

James had positioned himself behind Ann to restrain her in case she harms them or herself. "I'm gonna be right here," he said encouragingly.

"Okay," she nodded. She then took in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"James, drop the containment shield," Shepard ordered reluctantly.

"Shield is dropped," said James switching off the force field.

The moment the shield dropped the artefact began to glow with the same glow as before.

"Artefact online," said EDI as she got ready to trace the signal

Shepard looked at Ann. "Anything?"

"Nothing yet," she said. A few seconds later she began to shiver and James places arms around her. "Wait. There's something. I feel a chill…"

Shepard turned to EDI. "EDI?"

"No trace yet," she said.

Suddenly Ann began to shake violently and James held onto her tightly. "Holy hell," he said as he struggled to keep still.

"Signal is tracking. Maintain connection," said EDI.

"Turn back. The darkness cannot be breached," said Ann in a thunderous booming voice and Shepard realise that Leviathan was in control.

"Dios!" James yelled.

"Maintain connection," said EDI.

"Listen to me," said Shepard as he began to communicate with Leviathan. "I found you. And the Reapers are right behind me."

"You have brought them. You are a threat," said Leviathan.

"So are you. I've seen what you can do. The war need you," said Shepard firmly.

"There is no war. There is only the harvest," said Leviathan.

Shepard looked over took EDI. "EDI, do we have enough?"

"Partial lock. Maintain connection to narrow the search."

"You heard her. We got enough. I'm hitting the shield," said James as he positioned himself at the shield controls.

"Do it!" Shepard ordered.

James press down on the button and the shield surrounded the artefact. Almost instantly Leviathan's control over Ann broke and she began rubbing her head as if he had the worst migraine imaginable.

"Man," said James breathlessly.

"Ann? Ann, are you all right?" Shepard asked bending down towards her.

"Yes… I think so," said Ann sounding exhausted.

Shepard then turned to EDI. "Did we get anything?

"Yes, but it will take some time to search," said EDI as she went through the data they retrieved. "Coordinates sent to the Normandy."

Shepard leaned over the galaxy map and saw they had a single sector to search. "Good. It's a start."

"Commander, I sense something else," said Ann she got her feet. "Anger."

"It knows we're coming," Shepard assumed.

"I think it wants to kill you."

Then Leviathan can join the crew with the Reapers and Cerberus.

Shepard placed a hand around Ann. "Come on, let's get you some help."

* * *

Shepard soon returned to the Normandy with the others and he plotted a course towards the Sigurd's Cradle which was the system where Leviathan was located. Fortunately, they stand a few of the systems already which narrowed down their search quite a bit.

Shepard then guided the Normandy to the Lenal system and scanned the planet Trignta Petra and found some dextro rations, but nothing else. The scan of the rest of the system show there was no evidence of Leviathan anyway.

That only left two systems and so Shepard plotted a course to the Mil system and scanned the planet Chalkhos and managed to locate a map of the husk's neural. Sadly there was nothing else of value in the system which meant they only had one possible hit left.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Psi Tophet system and found world designated as 2181 Despoina. They said the probe down towards the planet surface, which was almost covered in water, and discovered a faint trace of Leviathan's energy signature.

Shepard then got a team together which included Ashley, Liara, Tali and James. Cortez was soon guiding the shuttle down towards the planet surface.

"Cortez, what's the status on the probe we launched?" Shepard asked.

"Tracking it now, Commander," said Cortez as he looked through the data it was sending. "I confirm that the Leviathan's signal originated from this planet." He then looked up at him. "Heard how Ann helped us locate it. It's pretty spooky stuff."

"Never seen anything like it," James nodded. "Can't imagine what waiting for us down there."

"Reaper-killer," said Ashley. "Let's hope anyway. Doesn't look like it wants to be found."

"It doesn't have a choice," said Shepard as he turned to face them. "We're here."

"Sure, but now what?" James asked looking at him. "Let's suppose it is a Reaper. Is that the kind of help we want?"

"Nobody says we have to be friends with it, but if this thing has the rest of the Reapers worried, then we need its help," said Shepard plainly.

"Commander, new readings from the probe," said Cortez. "It's now down Leviathan's location. You're not going to like it."

"Let's hear it," said Shepard approaching him.

"There's nothing but ocean. I show a concentration of structures on the surface, but the probe's giving as a signal below that. Way below."

"Under water?"

"Looks that way. The shuttle should still be able to reach it."

Cortez guided the shuttle towards the probe's location and they suddenly found some structures in the water. It didn't look like a station more like a crashed ship though, but Shepard couldn't recognise the kind.

He was actually more concerned about them reaching the probe and wondered how Cortez was accomplished it. "That's possible?" he asked.

"The Kodiak is specced to nearly a thousand atmospheres… though I've never actually tested that."

"Guess we're going to find out—"

Suddenly something hit them and they lost all power in the shuttle.

"Status?" Shepard yelled.

"Some kind of pulse his us! Systems are shutting down!" Cortez only frantically try to get control of the shuttle. "Brace for impact!"

The shuttle was heading downwards towards the structure so fast and hard that everyone was knocked off their feet. They then slammed hard against the walls and skidded to a halt. All of them have been pretty banged up, but otherwise everyone was very much alive.

Shepard managed to get the shuttle doors opened and he and his team exited the shuttle. They looked around and it seems like some sort of makeshift campsite, clearly they weren't the only one that made a crash landing.

Shepard then looked at his team. "Everyone all right?"

"My suit's intact," said Tali, but Shepard noticed that she was rubbing her hips. "Maybe a few bruises under it."

Shepard then looked at Cortez. "How's the shuttle, Cortez?"

"Checking now. I'll see if I can get power restored," he said.

Shepard nodded. "Copy that. We'll look around."

"Look at all this," said Liara staring at the makeshift camp. "Whatever that pulse was, we're not the first to get hit."

"Could be Leviathan's last line of defence," Shepard surmised.

* * *

Shepard noticed, for the first time, that there were ships sticking out above the water level. Most of them looked ancient and clearly not from this cycle.

As they made their way through the camp they saw a lot of dead bodies inside the makeshift tents.

"Any idea how old these are?" Shepard asked.

"To get bones that clean? Real old," said James.

Ashley then found one of those artefacts that Leviathan used inside one of the tents and it was glowing.

"Shepard, one of those artefacts," she said gesturing to him to come over.

"Explains why no one wants to get out of here," said Shepard looking through the logs the owners of the camp had left behind.

They kept on looking through the camp and then found the old Atlas mech. It looked broken down and he wasn't flying Cerberus colours. Also it didn't seem to have any weapons and were no doubt used for exploration than anything else.

"Looks like a damaged Atlas," said Shepard examining it. "Different, though, and it's not flying Cerberus colours."

"Nice-looking machine," said James impressively. "Too bad it's a wreck."

They were making their way to the far side of the platform when Ashley or something above them.

"Look! Up there!" she yelled.

They looked up and saw a Reaper capital ship just hovering above them.

"Reapers! They were right behind us!" said Tali.

"Protect the shuttle!" Shepard ordered as they rushed over back towards Cortez.

Soon Reaper ground forces soon landed on the platform and a firefight began. Tali had unleashed a drone to confuse the enemy and Ashley and James had taken up defensive positions around the perimeter. Liara used her biotics to confuse the enemy to allow Shepard a chance to take them down with his rifle.

The Reapers were certainly determined to kill them and to find Leviathan. A small part Shepard was hoping that Leviathan would assist them with the Reapers forces on the planet, but so far there was nothing. To make matters worse they had now sent brutes down to reinforce their offence.

"Cortez, I need in the air!" Shepard yelled over the radio.

"Just a few seconds!" Cortez yelled.

Shepard wasn't sure they had a few seconds with the Reapers now pressing their advantage on them. They started throwing grenades over their shoulder to confuse them even further, but it was only slowing down.

Suddenly the shuttle began to take off and was now hovering above them.

"Commander, I'm airborne!" Cortez yelled.

"Give us some cover fire!" Shepard ordered.

"Copy that!"

Cortez manoeuvred the shuttle into position began climbing down at the Reapers with the shuttle's weapons. They were now starting to turn the tide and the moment they deal with the reapers there would be able to venture into the sea to locate Leviathan.

Unfortunately, as they were just about to finish off the Reapers and other pulse was sent out across the area. They looked up until the shuttle was starting to lose control and losing altitude.

"Another pulse me!" Cortez yelled. "Flight control's scrambled!"

They then watch as the shuttle landed on the opposite side of the platform and how the Reapers were now concentrating on it rather than them.

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed. "Cortez is in trouble! Get to him!"

They began moving towards the shuttle shooting any Reapers that got in their path. Cortez was already outside the shuttle grabbed a rifle back against the reapers that were shooting at him.

"Commander, I've got enemy contact! Under fire!" Cortez yelled.

They quickly double timed it to Cortez's position and began engaging the Reaper forces that had been pinned down. With the Reapers being attacked on both sides they quickly fell and the Reaper above them wasn't sending down any more troops at the moment.

"Okay, we're clear!" Said Shepard slightly relieved.

"Nice work, Commander, but there is a development" said Cortez emerging from behind his cover. "We need to talk."

They then made their way over towards Cortez and the Kodiak. In truth it didn't look too badly damaged and it was still flyable, but the look on Cortez's face said otherwise.

"Status," he said.

"Shuttle's a mess, Commander," said Cortez bluntly. "That pulse knocked it out of the air. We're not going anywhere."

"Can the Normandy extract us?" Tali asked.

Cortez shook his head. "Same thing would happen to her… and the landing won't be as pretty. I'd say Leviathan has some sort of defence system in place."

Suddenly they heard an explosion and looked up as more Reaper forces headed straight down towards the platform. Ashley and the others began to suppress covering fire while Shepard continued to talk with Cortez for solutions.

"Then we aren't getting out of here until we find it. So how do we do that?" Shepard asked.

"Well… you might be able to use a mech," said Cortez gesturing to the hangar full Atlas mechs. "Looks like it's rigged for diving."

"A diving mech?" Shepard blinked.

"It's a Triton model. Military grade, repurposed for deep-sea exploration. As long as the seawater hasn't corroded it, you should be good to go."

Shepard nodded as they stood up. "Well, if that's what we need to do, let's get started."

The others had just finished killing the last of the Reaper forces and stared at the two of them.

"Wait a second," said James. "Are we seriously saying you're gonna…"

"First, we'll need to restore power to get that cargo door open," said Cortez as he climbed his way to the shuttle.

"How?" Shepard asked.

Liara looked at the others. "I suppose we are."

"These old Ballard-class ships are equipped with exterior power sockets. They use 'em for emergency repairs," said Cortez. "We can strip the cells from the shuttle and use those for juice." He then clambered his way inside the shuttle. "Hang on, and I'll get you started."

It only took a few seconds for Cortez to retrieve a cell. "Got a cell for you, Commander. Find somewhere to plug that it!"

Shepard strapped the power cell onto his back and made his way to the emergency power socket. Unfortunately, more Reaper forces appeared and attempted to stop him, but with his team backing him up he made his way to the first power socket.

It in take him long to charge the power from the power cell into the power socket. He then made his way back to the shuttle to retrieve another one, but he knew if he wasted too much time the power that he had fed into the ship would drain away.

It also did have the Reaper forces were landing and engaging everyone. Ashley and the others managed to distract the reapers to allow Shepard the opportunity to go to and from the power sockets. It took him a total of four trips to get the place fully charged and the cargo bay doors finally opened.

Cortez assured Shepard that the Triton weapon systems would still be online and with that said Shepard in waste any opportunity to get inside one of them. With the mech they were finally able to completely overwhelm the Reaper forces and cleared the entire area of them.

"That did it," said Cortez. "Looks like we're in the clear now, Commander."

"Good, I need to get into the water before they come back," said Shepard.

"Roger that. Walk the mech back to me when you're ready to dive. I should check it over first."

Shepard agreed and made his way over to Cortez and he started to go over the mech to make sure that it was seaworthy.

"All right, Commander. Let's get you out of there, and I'll do a systems check," said Cortez as he scanned the mech with his omni-tool.

Ashley was still slightly concerned with the idea and in like the idea of him going down there alone, especially in a rusty outdated mech. "Shepard, I have to say this 'plan' is sounding crazier by the minute."

Shepard opened the hatch and looked down at her understanding her concerns. He was starting to wish that they had a hanar on the team, but there was no way off the planet without finding Leviathan.

"We've come to stop now. The way home is through Leviathan," Shepard pointed out.

"Okay, seals check out. Oxygen pressure is normal. Systems are a go," said Cortez finishing the scans. He then looked up at Shepard. "It's as ready as I can make it."

Shepard nodded. "Let's go."

Ashley approached him for one last attempt to convince him not to go through with the plan. "But Shepard…"

"I'll be fine," Shepard promised.

Ashley nodded reluctantly.

"Closing hatch," said Shepard and the hatch closed around him. "Engaging systems… Ready."

"Testing comm link," said Cortez bringing up Shepard on his omni-tool.

"I read you," said Shepard. He then activated the mechs systems. "Here goes."

He then guided the mech towards the edge of the platform. "Commencing diving 3… 2… 1…"

Ashley and the others watched as he jumped into the sea and disappeared below the surface. Ashley couldn't help but worry about Shepard and wondering whether he was weighing over his head on this one.

* * *

Shepard was sinking past the ships that were on the water surface. There was nothing for him to do but to check the pressure and deep while he slowly sank deeper into the water.

"Suit holding up, Commander?" Cortez asked over the comm.

"Looks good so far," said Shepard as he went over the systems.

"Good. I'm getting some comm interference on this end," said Cortez, whose voice was beginning to crackle. "Hang on."

"Copy that."

"Commander, do you read me? We're losing your signal. Something is blocking your comm. Please respond," said Cortez frantically, but it was so gargle that Shepard couldn't understand a single word he just said

"Cortez? Cortez?"

Shepard soon came to realisation that he was now fully alone and assumed that Leviathan had something to do with the comm interference. He was still heading downwards deeper and deeper into the sea and it was so dark that the light from his headlamps were only revealing a few metres.

Soon he went so far deeper than the headlamps cracked and shattered. He was now starting to worry whether he was going in far too deep and concerned whether the suit would hold under the pressure.

It took about half an hour to finally reach solid ground and he found himself in some sort of reef. There were jellyfish floating around that lit the place up to reveal seaweed and coral everywhere. He had a fire few torches to give him a bit more light, but there wasn't much to see.

Shepard looked at his gauges and saw that he was over 3000 m underwater and the pressure gauge was already in the red zone. He attempted to fix the comm systems, but he was uncertain whether Cortez and the others be able to reach this depth.

"Not sure if you can read me up there," said Shepard testing the comms. "I've finished the major descent. Can't see much from here. Suit is… holding up. Emergency systems have come online. Life support operational."

Shepard began moving because judging from his instruments the probe was still further down. He made his way forever down he saw flashes of alerts on his dashboard.

"Shutting down all non-critical systems to preserve remaining power," said Shepard. "Not sure how much juice the emergency thruster will need to get me back to the surface. Can't worry about that right now."

He soon descended even further down and landed safely on another rocky surface and he saw the probe right in front of him.

"Found the probe. Seems intact," Shepard reported. "I'm going to keep moving."

Shepard soon moved past the probe and was approaching a ledge that was located in some kind of underwater cavern. He was starting to wonder whether he had to jump down again, but then something began to stir and bubbles rose from beyond the ledge.

Suddenly the entire place shook and something began to emerge from the ledge. It looked like a Reaper capital ship, but it was clearly organic and more squid like. Its glowing eyes were looking down as if he was some sort of insect and compared to the creatures side he probably was. It in take a genius to realise that this was Leviathan.

"You have come too far," said Leviathan telepathically.

Shepard was starting to get massive headache and phased in and out from where he was now to completely empty space. He shook his head and returned to reality and then stirred up at Leviathan.

"I had to find you," he said.

"This is not your domain. You have reached the darkness," said Leviathan.

"You killed a Reaper. I need to know why."

"They are the enemy. One that seeks our extermination."

Suddenly Shepard found himself in the empty space once again on his hands and knees. He shook his head again to bring himself back to reality and new that Leviathan was playing with his head.

"But…" Shepard frowned trying to fight Leviathan. "I thought you were a Reaper."

"They are only echoes. We existed long before."

"Then what are you?"

"Something more."

Suddenly Shepard experienced a massive headache, it felt as if his head was going to explode. He then found himself in the empty space once again on his hands and knees. He found it extremely difficult to believe and began choking gasping for air.

"Your mind belongs to me," said Leviathan and Shepard saw someone approaching him. "Breathe."

Shepard took a deep breath and found that he could breathe. He then got to his feet and found the person right in front of him was Ann.

"Ann? What's happening?" Shepard coughed.

"Your memory gives voice to our words," said Ann with Leviathan's voice as she tapped her head. "Your nature will be revealed to us. Accept this."

"The galaxy's at war with the Reapers," said Shepard furiously. "You defeated one. Why aren't you fighting back?"

"There is no war. There is only the harvest," said Leviathan as he walked by him.

"Then help us stop it!"

"None have possess the strength in past cycles," said Leviathan vanishing and reappearing behind him now bearing Hadley's appearance. "Your own species would be destroyed with a single thought."

The examination table in Bryson's office then appeared in front of them and Leviathan moved towards then suddenly turn into the patient's Shepard found on the asteroid, the one that destroyed the artefact.

"But you are different," he said looking back at him. "I have witnessed your actions in this cycle: the destruction of Sovereign; the fall of the Collectors. The Reapers perceive you as a threat." He then turned back into Ann and began looking through a microscope. "And I must understand why."

Shepard then found himself back in reality and found he was suffering from a nosebleed. He had a massive headache and he knew that Leviathan was starting to win the battle of minds.

He looked up at it and then suddenly found himself back in the empty space now sitting next to Hadley.

"Before this cycle, our client was the apex of life in the galaxy," said Leviathan and they found themselves staring at the pictures they found that Ann's dig site. "The lesser species were in our thrall, serving our needs. We grew more powerful, and they were cared for. But we could not protect them from themselves. Over time, the species build machines that then destroyed them. Tribune does not flow from a dead race."

They then stood up and Leviathan turned back into Ann. "To solve this problem, we created an intelligence with the mandate to preserve life at any cost." They then began walking down into the empty with wilderness. "As the intelligence evolved, it studied the development of civilisations. Its understanding grew until it found a solution." Leviathan then changed back into the patient. "In that instant, it betrayed us. It chose our kind as the first harvest. From our essence, the first Reaper was created. You called it Harbinger."

"Tell me about the Reapers," Shepard demanded.

Leviathan turned back into Ann. "Each harvest ends with the birth of a Reaper. Perfect in its design. Each formed in Harbinger's image. Our image. Each Reaper has the power to influence organics. Over countless cycles, disability was refined, perfected, and gave rise to indoctrination."

Shepard shook his head. "What's the point of these harvests?"

"The intelligence had one purpose: preservation of life. That purpose has not been fulfilled. It directed the Reapers to create the mass relays—to spend the time between cycles for greatest efficiency. The galaxy itself became an experiment. Evolution its tool."

"Will it ever end?"

"Unknown. Until the intelligence finds what it is looking for, the harvest will continue."

"You built that machine despite what you saw the other races experience. Why? "Shepard demanded unable to see the logic of creating an artificial intelligence to stop war between organics and synthetics.

Leviathan turned back into Hadley and images of planets appeared above them and slowly they began to connect to one another. "You cannot conceive of galaxy that bends to your will. Every creature, every nation, every planet we discovered became our tools. We were above the concerns of lesser species. The intelligence was envisioned as simply another tool."

"And now we all pay the price for your mistake," Shepard glared.

"There was no mistake. It still serves its purpose."

"How did you remain hidden all this time?" Shepard asked.

Hadley then turned back into the patient. "Our extermination was not complete. Some survived and found refuge in the dark corners of the galaxy. I am their progeny. Over the cycles, the thrall races were controlled, removing traces of our existence as we directed them to. In this way, our survival was kept secret from the Reapers." Suddenly appearing in front of them was one of the artefacts Leviathan used. "Today, we reach out through the fragments and watch for discovery."

"Fragments? You mean the artefact we found," said Shepard looking up at him.

"They provide a window into the galaxy. Tools for exploring the events of this cycle from the safety of this world. Through them, we watch, we study, and remain in the shadows."

"How did the intelligence defeat you?" Shepard asked.

Leviathan suddenly turned back into Hadley. "To find a solution, it required information—physical data drawn from organic life in the cosmos." Then appearing below them was a galaxy map and certain areas began to pop up. "It created an army of pawns that searched the galaxy, gathering this data. There was no warning, no reason given when they turned against us. Only slaughter. Only the harvest."

"What do you know about the Crucible?"

Hadley then turned back into the patient. "We have watched its construction before. It has never been completed. Those who have tried still fell victim to the harvest. It outcome is unknown."

"Okay, you made your point," said Shepard starting to get annoyed. "Will you help stop the cycle?"

Leviathan then turned back into Ann. "I have searched your mind. You are an anomaly—yet that is not enough."

He then turned and walked away. "Wait!" Shepard cried.

Leviathan looked back at him. "The cycle will continue."

"No! You've been watching. You know this cycle is different," said Shepard practically yelling.

"We will survive. You will remain here as a servant of our needs. The Reapers will harvest the rest."

"If you release me, no one has to be harvested."

"Nothing will change."

"The Reapers know where you are! You can't just watch anymore—you have to fight!" said Shepard determinedly. "Even if you survive the battle today, the Reapers won't stop—ever. Release me, and we have a chance to end this once and for all."

Leviathan looked at him for a moment and then turned away and vanished.

In the real world two more Leviathan soon appeared around the original one and they all stared down at Shepard.

Leviathan in the form of Ann then reappeared in front of him. "Your confidence is singular."

"I've earned it: out there fighting, where you should be," said Shepard narrowing his eyes as he circled around him.

Leviathan then transformed back into the patient. "It is clear why the Reapers perceive you as a threat. Your victories are more than a product of chance." Leviathan then vanished and then walked past in the form of Hadley. "We will fight. But not for you, or any lesser race. We were the first, the apex race. We will survive." Leviathan then vanished once again and reappeared in the form of Ann. "And the Reapers who trespass on this world will understand our power. They will become our slaves. Today, they pay their tribute in blood."

Shepard then woke up suddenly and heard warning alarms inside the mech. He quickly accesses dashboard to stabilise the mech and activated the thrusters and shot off towards the surface and he saw the glimpses of three Leviathans and he knew that his mission had been a complete success.

* * *

Meanwhile the surface has been the others were about to be overrun by Reaper forces and that's when they saw Shepard met emerging out of the water. The mech hatch opened and Shepard stepped out and promptly collapsed.

Two brutes saw him and made their way towards him. Shepard tried to stand, but you still getting used to the pressure and Leviathan's mind control and collapsed once again. A brute raised his claw and was about to strike, but then became victim to Leviathan's mind control and it promptly turned on the other group next to it.

Ashley and the others just stared perplexed as the reapers brought against one another. Ashley took this as an opportunity to rush over towards Shepard as the others providing covering fire.

"Shepard back! How we do, Cortez?" she yelled as she dragged Shepard to safety.

Suddenly the shuttle flew past them. "We're good to go!" he said. "I don't know what the Commander did, but the pulse is offline!"

The shuttle landed not too far way, but they had to zigzag around the two brutes that were fighting with one another. Finally the brute that wasn't under my control defeated the other and was making its way towards them. James the others providing covering fire as they entered the shuttle.

Once they were on board the shuttle doors close and they took off, but they still have a Reaper capital ship hovering above them.

"Damn it! We've got a Reaper inbound!" Cortez yelled.

The Reaper was about to fire on them, but only the artefacts on the platform below them started to activate. Next thing they realise the Reaper was struck with the same pulse Leviathan used on them and collapsed into the ocean's surface. This allows them to escape the planet's surface without as much as a scratch.

* * *

Once they were out of safety Ashley began to check on Shepard's vitals with everyone else.

"Shepard! Snap out of it!" she begged. "He's freezing!" Suddenly Shepard shot up and coughed violently. Ashley looked at him with great relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," said Shepard as he positions himself on the seats. "Hell of a headache."

"Never do that again," said Ashley furiously.

Cortez to looked relieved as well. "I've got Ann Bryson on the comm," he said.

"Good. Patch her though," said Shepard getting to his feet.

Ann soon appeared on the monitor looking well. "Commander?"

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm doing fine," she said smiling. "What happened?"

"We found it, Ann. We found Leviathan."

"Was it worth it?"

"I don't know, but we proved it can't hide anymore… that it's a part of this war, just like us."

"Sounds like an amazing story," she said beaming.

"One for the history books," said Shepard.

"Well, I look forward to hearing all about it. My father would appreciate this, knowing the truth is out there. In the meantime, Admiral Hackett has asked me to join his science team. We all have our part to play. I should get to it."

"Take care, Ann, and thanks for your help. Shepherd out."

* * *

Rose was just informing the Council of the recent report on Leviathan and they all listen to her with open mouths.

"So this Leviathan is the creature that created the Reapers," said the Asari Councillor.

"Apparently," said Rick, who had already heard the briefing beforehand. "It certainly rewrites galactic history."

"We all knew that the Reapers were created somehow," said Rose. "And now we know why."

"It doesn't help us much, but these Leviathans are able to control the Reapers what's stopping them from controlling us after the war?" the Turian Councillor asked slightly concerned.

"For starters they are small in number," said Rick. "Certainly I don't think they care much for us, but they present a threat we need with a countermeasure."

"Their method is similar to indoctrination and we have been working on a way to counteract that," said the Salarian Councillor. "For now they are willing to work with us to fight the Reapers of pure survival and that should be good enough for the moment."

"Let's just hope we don't underestimate them like we did with the Reapers," said Rick thoughtfully.


	39. Miranda's Confession

Hackett was now talking to Shepard discussing the report he had on the Leviathan.

"Commander, I finished reading your report," he said.

"The Alliance wanted more information on the Reapers. I'd say we got it," said Shepard.

Hackett nodded. "Our people will be studying it for years to come. They're already calling the Leviathan Codex. It rewrites galactic history as we know it."

"Whatever else it means, it tells me the Reapers had a beginning… and maybe now we'll provide them with an end."

Hackett nodded. "That's one way of looking at it. I guess it's the only way. So go out there, and make it happen." Shepard saluted and nodded. "This is a big step in the right direction, Shepard. Good work."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hackett out."

Hackett then vanished and Shepard made his way into the War Room. Shepard access the War Terminal and found the overall strength was getting stronger by the day. Of course they can act on it until they completed the Crucible and they were still missing a few major components.

* * *

The entire crew had a lot to say about Leviathan, EDI noted that since the Reapers had not completely wiped out their creators it's true that they were fallible. Ashley on the other hand was relieved to see that he was alive and well and made him promise that he would never do anything like that again. Garrus was amazing what they discovered on the Reapers even though it didn't really help them at the moment.

Javik was completely furious at the Leviathan commenting that it was their fault that the Reapers were created and the reasons why so many civilisations had been wiped out including his own. Cortez had been a little concerned about sending him down in the submersible and even made a little joke about it.

Shepard soon returned to the CIC and plotted a course to the Shrike Abyssal and plotted a course to the Thal system. He then located an asteroid called Tyrix and was able to retrieve a vorcha labour team. Then they went straight to the Kyzil system and scanned the planet Heshtok which was the vorcha homeworld and they were able to retrieve a vorcha fighter squadron.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Valhallan Threshold and headed straight to the Micah system and from there located a small asteroid called Farlas and were able to locate element zero converter.

Then they went straight to the Attican Beta and scanned the planet Eletania and were able to locate an interferometric array. They then headed straight to the Theseus system and headed straight to Feros and were able to rescue some ExoGeni scientists.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Gemini Sigma and headed straight to the Ming system. From there he scanned the planet Parag and found the Alliance cruiser Nairobi. Then they headed to the Hades Gamma sector and headed straight to the Plutus system and scanned the planet Nonuel and rescue the special ops team from there. Then they headed to the Farinata system and scanned the planet Juntauma where they located the Alliance frigate Agincourt.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Kite's Nest and headed straight towards the Indris system and scanned the planet Cholis and were able to rescue a batarian governor. They then headed straight to the Crescent Nebula and scanned Illium and were able to acquire some liquid assets.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Silean Nebula and headed straight to the Phontes system. From there they headed straight to Dekuuna's moon and were able to rescue the flotilla that was stationed there. They also paid a visit to Dekuuna and were able to retrieve the Code of the Ancients.

* * *

Shepard then made his way towards the Citadel so that they could restock, drop-off any assets they managed to retrieve them so Shepard can also speak with the Asari Councillor.

Shepard had received a message from Miranda asking to meet him in the apartments. He figured that it would be very important if Miranda showed up on the Citadel and asking for help. So he made his way to the Presidium and along the way he managed to convince an old Alliance captain not to assassinate a Cerberus agent, who was about to testify against Cerberus.

He then made his way to the apartments and found Miranda waiting for him in the room she rented out.

"I got your message, Miranda," he said as he approached. "Is this about your sister?"

"Shepard, I need access to Alliance resources," she said without answering his question. "I can't say any more. You'll just have to trust me."

Shepard didn't like how this conversation was going and he specially did like secrets in wartime. "I don't like secrets, Miranda. Just tell me what's going on."

Miranda clearly wanted to tell him, but wasn't able to. "I can't, Shepard. If there's a problem, I'll go."

"Don't," said Shepard. "Trust is a little hard to come by right now."

Miranda nodded. "Of course."

"You have your access, Miranda. But I don't like the sound of this," said Shepard giving her troubled look.

"I know, and thank you. It means a lot," she said with all honesty.

Shepard then noticed the Miranda was looking slightly guilty as he looked out the window. "That's not the only thing you wanted to talk about, is it?"

"No." Shepard then began to approach wondering what was bothering her. "I need to tell you something. Confess, really. It's been eating away at me."

"Confess?" Shepard asked curiously.

"When I headed the Lazarus Project to rebuilt you, I wanted to implant a control chip in US a safeguard," she confessed.

Shepard remember that she mentioned this quite some time ago. "I think you mentioned this."

"I did," she nodded. "There's more to it. The Illusive Man stopped me."

Shepard had to admit that that was an unusual order from him. "Sounds like he would have saved him a lot of trouble."

"Maybe. He did want to interfere with who you truly were. Something that just obeyed orders. He wanted Commander Shepard. Installing the chip might have ruined you."

Shepard could understand her reasons for wanting the control chip, considering who he would be working for at the time. "I understand why you wanted to. I was a complete unknown."

"I've never had to deal with that many black boxes on a project," Miranda admitted. "I felt blind."

"Why bring up that now?" Shepard asked.

Miranda then began to walk around the apartment giving Shepard a guilty look around as she rubbing her arms as if she was freezing. "I fought against my father and his needs to run every aspect of my life. He wanted total control over me, right down to my bloody DNA. After I got out of there, I couldn't stand by and let it happen to my sister. I rest my life to get her away from all that." She then looked at him guiltily. "Yet I didn't give a second thought to destroying your free will when I had the power."

"This is what's been bothering you?" Shepard asked slightly surprised.

"Yes," she said without looking at him in the eyes.

"Miranda, I lost two years of my life. You gave me back the rest of it," he said approaching. "You can change me in a thousand different ways. But you didn't. I don't know how, but you brought me back."

Miranda was taken aback. "Thanks. But with so much being uncertain, I wanted you to know that I always regretted wanting that chip."

"You can't keep beating yourself up over the past."

"I usually don't, but this was important."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some things you just don't have control over."

"Guess my fancy genes can't help me there," she joked.

"No, they can't."

"Okay." She then made her way towards the door. "I hate to say it, but I should get moving. Thanks for understanding, Shepard."

"Of course. And Miranda?" Miranda stopped and looked at him. "This thing you have to do… good luck."

"Don't worry, Shepard," she said without a datapad. "I always have a plan."

Shepard smiled as she left the apartment building knew that she could handle herself whatever her father would throw at her.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to Purgatory and informed an elcor that he would treat the Code of the Ancients from Dekuuna. When he entered into the nightclub the author approached the asari military trainer that he had acquired some text from a library that could help her train asari maidens.

Shepard then found both Joker and EDI sitting down at the table and approached the two of them.

"Hey, Commander," Joker waved. "I was just about to get us another round."

Joker then got up and made his way over to the bar and Shepard sat down next to EDI.

"So… looks like you two are having fun," Shepard noted.

"Yes," EDI smiled. "Joker has been smiling and laughing at a significantly higher rate since he and I agreed upon a relationship." If a synthetically could blush, he was sure that EDI had just done so. "I mean, he is happier."

Shepard looked over to Joker and saw that he was smiling down at EDI and saw that she was doing the same to him. He couldn't deny that the two of them were made for each other, though using that line front of EDI would be a bit of a contradictory.

"It seems like you two might make a good match," he said encouragingly.

"I was not so certain," EDI frowned. "When I first presented this body to Jeff, he seemed aloof."

Shepard was quite surprised by this. "Really? What did Joker say?"

"He said I didn't have to confirm to some feminine idea in order to impress him. I then called him on his bullshit, and then we proceeded to talk normally." She then turned to him with a smile. "After your encouragement, his attitude exhibited signs of change. He said he was reluctant, but you convinced him to 'go for it.'"

Shepard shrugged. "I might have helped a little."

EDI smiled. "I see. Thank you for your support, Shepard. This is proving to be an illuminating experience."

Shepard made his way out of the nightclub he overheard a couple of smugglers talking. One of them was actually willing to help the Alliance, obviously she didn't like stealing from others during wartime as if she was put her skill to use the help in the war.

* * *

Shepard then informed the elcor diplomat that he saved his soldiers and he mentioned that he saved a few civilians. When Shepard asked how many, he merely said 'Not enough'.

Shepard met up with Rick and the two of them were making their way to Udina's old office.

"You've got any idea why she wants to meet us?" Shepard asked.

Rick shook his head. "I kept on pressing the subject, but she wouldn't say a thing."

"What's the situation on the Citadel anyway?" Shepard asked.

"We're almost finished cutting down the last of the Cerberus agents and were recruiting some more manpower from the refugees," said Rick. "But with all the advancements we made our security systems are now more vulnerable than they've ever been."

"Heard anything from the quarians and geth?" Shepard asked.

"They've been a great help with the evacuation and fire support," said Rick with a small smile. "I'm trying to get the other Councillors to accept geth in the galactic community. The last thing we want is another war after we crushed the Reapers."

"I hear that," Shepard nodded.

* * *

They soon entered into Udina's Office and found the place swarmed with C-Sec offices and with them was the Asari Councillor.

"I want all remaining files secured and marked for Tentron clearance only," she said to a C-Sec officer. She then saw both Shepard and Rick and smiled at them. "Major Ryder. Commander Shepard. Thank you for coming."

"Did you find something?" Shepard asked as both he and Rick made their way towards her.

"The Council has ordered a full review into Donnel Udina's activities. We're still piecing together his coup attempt."

"At the moment it seems as if he was not indoctrinated as we assumed," said Rick looking at Shepard. "Though we don't know if he was working alone or had any other contact on the Citadel."

"But that is not why I ask you here," said the Asari Councillor. She then looked at them grimly. "The situation is growing urgent for my people. Where we're your Crucible is still missing a key component."

Shepard and Rick's eyes widened.

"The Catalyst," Shepard asked he then leaned in closer towards. "Do you know something?"

She looked around and gestured for them to come outside to they wouldn't be overheard.

"Not exactly. But there is a… artefact on our homeworld, Thessia, known only to the highest levels of my government," she explained as she looked them outside.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"With any luck, it's the means to help you locate the Catalyst," she said hopefully. She looked around to make sure no one was listening and then handed Shepard a datapad. "The artefact is kept in a temple located at these coordinates. I've ordered a science team to meet you there."

Shepard looked at her. "If this artefact is so important, why keep it hidden?"

"Every species in the Citadel has its secrets, Commander," she said plainly. "But this one, in the wrong hands, would upset the balance of galactic power."

"The Reapers are doing that right now," said Shepard angrily.

"And you haven't been much help with the Allied forces," Rick added.

She then looked at them. "Which is why I'm bringing this to you."

Shepard couldn't deny that if this was the missing piece and with the Crucible almost complete they could destroy the reapers once and for all.

"I appreciate the help," he said gratefully.

"It's you who will be helping us," she said. "The matriarchs are growing desperate. For the first time in our history, Thessia is vulnerable." They then began walking across the balcony. "For all our intelligence, we're outmatched by Reaper firepower."

"I'll do what I can," said Shepard.

She nodded and looked at Shepard. "Whether you know it or not, you've become the solo ray of hope in a very dark night." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goddess be with you."

"I'll inform Hackett that were close to finding the Catalyst so that he's got the Crucible ready," said Rick.

Shepard nodded and then left knowing that he could waste any more time with the key to end this war so close in sight.


	40. The Fall of Thessia

When Shepard returned to the Normandy in waste any time to head straight to Thessia. Sadly Thessia was already under siege when they arrived the asari military was holding, but it would last for long.

"Commander, Thessia is under heavy Reaper attack!" Joker yelled as Shepard made his way towards the bridge and was soon joined by Liara. "There's activity across most of the planet."

"What about the temple? Can you raise the scientists?" Shepard asked.

"Negative. All channels are scrambled across the spectrum." He then turned and saw Shepard and Liara had entered the bridge. "The mission's looking really dicey."

"This is too important. It's now or never," said Shepard firmly, there is no way he was to squander this chance.

"Shepard… that's my home down there. I have to go," said Liara.

Shepard nodded, he didn't expect anything less. "Then get to the shuttle, and let's do this."

Shepard and Liara soon met the others and moments later they were in the shuttle with content flying down towards the planet surface. As though making their way down Liara looked at the monitor as Reapers capital ships had landed and started attacking the cities.

"Liara, do you have anything more on this artefact?" Shepard asked wanting to focus her away from the monitor.

"These coordinates, the councillor gave you for the Temple of Athame," she said looking up at him. "My mother took me there once. It's several thousands of years old. And for some reason, it has classified government funding."

"Sounds like we're on the right trail," said Shepard.

"What if we're too late?" she said in a panic voice. "My people are dying down there."

"Your empathy is a weakness. You must numb yourself to loss," said Javik coldly.

Shepard looked at Liara. "Benezia took you to this temple?"

"I was just a child," she admitted. "I thought it was a history lesson, but now? Maybe there's more to it."

"What do you mean?" Shepard asked curiously.

Liara activated her omni-tool and brought up some of her mother's files. "I went digging through her old files. She had heavily encrypted records on this place, some dating back centuries. I still can't crack most of them." She then deactivated her omni-tool. "Whatever's going on, it's well hidden."

"I studied your mission on Novia," said James looking at her. "Wasn't she indoctrinated?"

Liara nodded sadly. "Yes. We have to kill her."

"Yet it did not stop you from fighting," said Javik. "As I said, steal yourself. Many more lives will be lost."

Shepard forgot that Liara was the only one on the team that was a civilian. He knew they were about to head into a war zone and looked at Liara. "I know it's difficult, Liara, but he's right. You couldn't spend all day counting casualties."

"I prefer to spend my days killing the ones responsible," said James.

Liara just narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm sorry. I can't be that callous."

Suddenly the shuttle shock violently.

Javik couldn't even look at her. "War doesn't always provide you a choice."

"Hey, buckle up!" Cortez yelled. "This one's going to be tight!"

* * *

All of them prepped ready, because they knew that Cortez had to be quick to drop them off. Cortez was guiding the shuttle towards a destroyed building with plenty of cover. When the shuttle doors opened they saw asari fighting against Reaper ground forces and it looked as if they were about to be overwhelmed.

"This can't be happening," said Liara horrified. "My home…"

"Looks bad, but we can't stay put here. We're exposed!" Garrus yelled.

"Let's get down!" Shepard ordered.

They made their way down towards the barricade where the asari are holding back the Reaper forces. He saw that they had set up turrets and had biotic force fields protecting the gunners. He also noticed all the dead bodies under blankets and wondered how many more would be joining them if they can get the Catalyst.

Shepard made his way to the squad leader, who was busy ordering her women around. She then saw Shepard approaching him and looked slightly relieved.

"Commander, we heard…"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that took up the barrier and when the smoke cleared they saw that the gunners have been killed and only one turret was still standing.

"The barriers been breached!" the Lieutenant yelled. Quickly an asari created a barrier to block the hold that had been created, but without backup she will be able to hold that barrier for long. The Lieutenant then looked at Shepard. "Commander, we'll talk later! Get on the gun up there and do some damage!"

Shepard nodded and rushed towards the turret while the rest of his team helped the asari re-establish the barricade. The moment he was on the turret Shepard began to shoot at any Reaper foot soldiers that emerged. He shot down husks and brutes that attempted to break past the barrier until they became less frequent.

The Lieutenant looked at her women. "I want that gunship prepped and in the air!" she ordered. She then looked at the asari trying to re-establish the barricade. "Plug that hole!"

"We're on it!" her soldier yelled as they used their biotics to gather some wreckage to create about a barricade.

"Someone get me a location on our snipers!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The Lieutenant then turned to Shepard. "Commader, I'm Lieutenant Kurin. We've been told to expect you. My orders are to hold this grid at all costs."

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the other side of the barrier. They turned and saw that the reapers were now firing missiles at the barrier. The asari holding it up was starting to weaken.

Lieutenant Kurin looked at a couple of the soldiers. "Shore up the barrier!" She then looked back at Shepard. "But our perimeter's collapsing, and I'm getting my people out of here."

"This is important. We need your help," said Shepard.

"Well, unless you can give me a good reason to stay, we're not dying for a field of rubble," she said gesturing to the blankets that were covering some of her dead soldiers.

"What exactly were you told about me?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing but your name," she said looking quite frustrated. "Mission details were classified, which just means we'll die without knowing why."

Shepard could sympathise with her. "I know what it's like, but you have to trust the chain of command."

"We're not even sure that the chain still exists," she said as she looked over her omni-tool. She then looked at him with a firmed expression. "So what are we doing here?"

"We're after a relic inside the temple. It's important."

She stared at him in disbelief. "That's what this is all about?" She then made her way to the gunship which some of the soldiers were fixing. "One of our outposts has been trying to reach the scientist over there, but we lost contact." She then looked to soldiers repairing the gunship. "Get that gunship moving! Now!"

The engineers jumped off the gunship and they saw it taking off. Lieutenant Kurin then turned back to Shepard. "I'm sorry, Commander. If your relic has lasted this long, it can wait a little longer. I've lost enough people today. I'm pulling the rest of them out."

"No," said Javik as he marched up towards.

He then grabbed her and closes eyes. "I sense you have the lineage of a leader. A warrior's skill and cunning—they are strong in your genes. But you have grown tired of war, you're exhausted by defeat, and now you worry you don't have the courage left to go on."

Lieutenant Kurin quickly pulled away from Javik and stared at him. "By the goddess… are you?"

"Find your resolve. This war can end if you do," said Javik.

"We're building a Prothean superweapon," Shepard explained. "It can win this war."

Lieutenant Kurin looked at Javik. "I believe it." She then reached for her radio. "This is Lieutenant Kurin! Hold your positions! I want a path carved to the temple! Outpost Tykis, we've got people coming your way!"

She then marched towards the soldiers. "Let's make sure the galaxy knows the war was won on Thessia!"

They lower the barrier so that Shepard and the others could pass before they blockaded it.

"Make it count!" said Lieutenant Kurin.

* * *

"I was here years ago. To see the city burning like this…" Liara just shook her head.

"It can be rebuilt," said Shepard as they made their way over the bridge. "Just worry about the next twenty metres."

As they made their way across the bridge they saw harvester flying above them.

"Watch it!" said Shepard.

Then a gunship appeared and killed one of the harvesters.

"This has to end," said Liara as he watched a firefight across the entire city.

"Anger can provide you strength. Organics are fortunate in this regard," said EDI.

"Remember that—because here they come," said Shepard as he saw the marauders and cannibals advancing towards them on the other side of the bridge. "Staggered approach! Try to use cover!"

They hide behind cover and fired back at the Reaper forces advancing slowly towards them. Tali and EDI caused several distractions using drones and decoys and Liara user biotics to cause a bit of chaos. Garrus hanged back so he can uses sniper rifle for the greatest efficiency while Shepard led the others in charge.

"Push them back!" Shepard yelled.

They started pushing the Reaper forces back and finally were able to annihilate them.

"We got them!" said James.

"Then move! Get off the bridge!" Shepard yelled.

* * *

They rushed over towards the other side of the bridge and soon entered into a burning building. They soon entered what must have been some sort of mall and Liara saw something on the building close by.

"On that building! We've got fire support!" she yelled.

Unfortunately, a harvester smashed right through a window glass and shot them down before they had a chance to react.

"No—damn them!" Liara cried,

"Keep your focus, Liara," said Shepard as he and the others were shooting down Reaper forces that were approaching them.

"Those things are slaughtering my people!" she pointed out.

"Then return the favour," said Ashley.

"Scatter and take cover!" Shepard ordered.

They all split up to confuse the enemy and it proved to be quite an effective tactic. James fired the shotgun right through a cannibal and Liara created a singularity trapping a few more them. Shepard and Ashley then goes them down with their rifles while Javik tossed a marauder around. Garrus was providing covering fire from above and Tali and EDI were using their tech skills to distract the enemy.

They soon made their way down towards the courtyard when they took out the enemy, but then more Reaper ground forces out of the sky right in front of them.

"What the edges!" Shepard yelled as he took cover. "Don't let them get around us!"

Shepard joined Garrus with his sniper rifle and the two of them began picking off the leaders as they made their way around the edges. James and Ashley were in the middle gunning down anything that moved with their rifles, Liara and Javik created a bit of chaos with their biotics and Tali and EDI confuse the enemy once again.

They started making their way through the mall engaging the Reaper forces as they went.

"They just won't stop!" said Liara.

Neither would they. They kept on pressing forwards soon to give the Reapers a chance to regroup. They started tossing grenades in order to clear a path and soon they reached the other side of the mall.

"That door ahead looks like our way out of this mess!" Liara gestured.

Suddenly bursting through a door was a banshee and its terrifying screeches caused shivers down Shepard's spine.

"Another mutated asari!" Tali yelled.

They have been fighting for what seemed like hours, but intruded only had been about half an hour and all of them were starting to get tired.

"Damn, my trigger finger's getting tired!" Ashley complained.

"Keep up the pressure!" Shepard yelled as he dodged a biotic blast.

It took some doing but finally they were able to bring down the banshee and all of them didn't look worse for wear.

"All right, let's get moving before more of them come back," said Shepard.

"There's a ramp up here, Shepard. Might be our way through," said Liara as she approached the door.

They made their way up the ramp and found themselves in a ruined staircase metal was twisted in all shapes, the floor was crumbling and the ceiling looks like it was going to give way at any moment.

* * *

Liara was still bit shaken up by the banshee. "I still can't face those things… my own people."

"When we fought with the Reapers, they turned our own children against us," said Javik.

"I can't imagine that," said Liara horrified.

"They assumed we would hesitate to kill them."

Shepard looked at him. "Did you?"

Javik looked at him his face emotionless. "What answer would you prefer?"

"None. Let's stop talking about this," said Liara and everyone agreed.

* * *

Shepard had a bypass the door so they could proceed and soon they entered into what appeared to be a corridor with the roof blown off.

"Above us!" Liara yelled.

They all looked up and saw Reaper capital ship directly above them.

"You never get used the sight of them, do you?" said Ashley slightly nervous. "Demons really do exist, and they really want to kill you."

They saw below them that there were Reaper ground forces them, but they appear to have helped with taking them out.

"Ahead to the left—snipers on the balcony," Garrus noted.

"They're asari. We might be able to reach them," said Liara.

"The Reaper appears to be moving on," EDI noted. "Fortunate, given the lack of thresher maws on Thessia."

They made their way towards the balcony and suddenly a missile struck the balcony killing one of the snipers leaving only one remaining.

"This is Specialist Cayla! Specialist Jineva was just killed by enemy fire!" the sniper reported.

"What about Shepard?" Lieutenant Kurin asked over the radio.

"No sign of him yet."

"What's your situation?"

"The enemy forces have tripled in strength. I'm cut off Outpost Tykis."

"Understood. But you must maintain position. Shepard will be there!"

Specialist Cayla nodded. "Understood. I'll do what I can!"

She began shooting down of the Reaper forces below and then noticed Shepard and the rest of his team joining in the fight.

"What your head!" she warned.

"How long can you hold out?" Shepard asked.

"Now that you're here? As long as it takes!" She looked down at the Reaper forces and the capital ship that was moving away and then back to Shepard. "Can you really win this war?"

"We get that temple, and the Reapers are history," Shepard nodded.

"Then grab some gear over there if you need it and let's do some damage!" she said fearlessly.

Garrus took out the barrier generated the forces were using to create barriers and then they fired everything they had down at them. It was clear that they had ravagers close by, because they were spore eggs lying around. It took a while but eventually they were able to kill every Reaper ground soldier they could see.

"That's the last of them," said Specialist Cayla. "Get moving, Commander!"

"Towards the Reaper! It's a way out of there!" said Liara.

James stared at her. "You call that an escape?"

"No choice!"

Sadly she was right there was no other means of escape, but fortunately the Reaper had its back turned on them. Besides to them they looked like insects which meant they would be harder to see and harder hit.

"Outpost Tykis isn't far from here. I can cover you!" Specialist Cayla informed.

Shepard nodded and they made their way through the large hole in the wall and watched as the Reaper blasted a building on the other side of a lake.

"This nightmare never ends," said Liara shaking her head.

"The hell it won't. We get to the artefact, and we can all wake up," said Shepard as they made their way along the edge towards the temple.

"Drinks will be on me. It's been so damned long in coming," said Garrus.

Liara just stared in horror as he saw the Reapers destroying her world. "This can't be the last I see of Thessia. We need to get to the temple, Shepard."

* * *

They finally managed to reach Outpost Tykis and saw a single asari soldier being blown off her feet by an explosion. She then got back up, pick up a weapon and went for cover and soon saw Shepard and his team joining her.

"Watch it!" she yelled as a missile barely missed them.

"We're trying to reach Outpost Tykis!" said Shepard looking at the soldier.

"You're looking at it," she said.

"What about the rest of your squads?"

"They're all dead. We tried punching through to the scientists, but…" She stopped herself and shook her head. "I'm all that's left."

Shepard doubted that they could pass through that blockade on their own. "What about reinforcements?"

"We had gunships flying support, but things got too hot with that Reaper," she said gesturing to the capital ship. "They can't chance it."

"I know it's rough, but I don't see another way in without their help."

"Have I told you how much I hate this war?" She then reached for her radio. "Talon Swarm, this is Outpost Tykis! Is anybody left on this frequency? We are in need of immediate air support! Commander Shepard is here."

"Copy, this is Talon One. I'm on the way," said a pilot.

"Talon Five inbound," said a second pilot.

They then saw two gunships flying overhead and position themselves above the pathway which was covered with Reaper ground forces.

"Ground targets confirmed," said Talon One. "Weapons are hot."

"Light 'em up!" Talon Five ordered.

The two gunships then fired a larger bullet down upon the Reapers and they watched one by one they collapsed.

"Talon One, watched the jamming!" Talon Five co-pilot warned.

"Target acquired," said Talon Five.

Then a ravager fired a shot that struck and took out Talon One's rotor.

"I'm hit!" Talon One yelled as the gunship spun out of control. "The stabilisers blew out!"

The gunship then crashed and seconds later there was an explosion and they knew that Talon One had been killed.

Talon Five kept on shooting at the reapers until they all collapsed, but more soon replace them showing that they were determined not to allow them entry into the temple.

"This is Talon Five! Whatever you're going to do, you better do it now!" said Talon Five.

The asari soldier took them a fighting position and got a gun ready. "Go, Commander! I'll cover you from here!"

"Commander Shepard, I've got your back!" said Talon Five. "Let's get you into that temple!

Shepard then led his team in charge forward towards the Reapers as Talon Five fired missiles down upon them. The asari soldier maintained her position and provided covering fire as they advanced.

"Never thought I'd see a Prothean in action," said Talon Five.

"Looks like he knows what he's doing," said Talon Five's co-pilot.

Soon they wiped out the troopers that were on the ramp now they were contemplating the troops above them.

"Firing another salvo!" said Talon Five as she fired several missiles.

"Keep it up, Talon Five!" Shepard ordered.

Together they soon took out the last of the Reaper forces were blocking their path.

"That's it for the missiles. Switching to gun," said Talon Five.

"Next time we go to war, maybe the Alliance can spring for air support?" Liara suggested as they climbed over the ramp.

They carried on towards the temple now, but the road in front of them was covered with spore eggs and exploded if you got close of them. Despite this they pressed on until they their path was blocked by more Reaper forces.

"Watch out—more hostiles ahead!" Talon Five warned.

"Careful! More husks are headed this way!" EDI yelled.

Liara quickly created a singularity that caught the husks in its gravitational pull and together they all shot them down with these. Talon Five also assisted by raining down bullets on top of them and they kept on advancing towards the temple.

Unfortunately at that moment harvesters appeared and were heading straight towards them.

"Bogey incoming! Hang tight while I shake him!" said Talon Five.

They watched as Talon Five began flying around shooting at the harvester as the two of them danced in the sky. They then both disappeared round the corner and Shepard led his team further forward towards the temple.

Suddenly more Reaper ground troops landed in front of them and they were backed up by a couple of harvesters.

"Up ahead!" said Tali. "The Reapers have their own air support!"

Shepard first took out the barrier generator with his sniper rifle and they all concentrated on the harvesters, apart from Liara and Javik, who concentrated on the Reaper ground forces that headed straight towards them with their biotics.

"Anybody see our pilot?" James asked. "Feeling kinda lonely!"

"Keep your head down, and give them everything you've got!" Shepard yelled.

They certainly did that throwing everything they had and used up all their grenades. Unfortunately, with so many Reaper soldiers it made them practically immune to that sort of tactic. Then thankfully Talon Five reappeared and began shooting down at the Reaper forces again.

"Talon Five back in position. Let's punch a hole!" said Talon Five.

"There she is!" Liara nodded.

Together they were finally weakening the Reaper forces that were guarding the temple and all they needed was one final push.

"You're almost there, Commander! Keep it up!" said Talon Five.

They kept on firing until they finally brought down one of the harvesters and then they concentrated on the last one. Unfortunately, the last harvester fired a shot that scored a direct hit on Talon Five.

"I'm in trouble!" she yelled at her gunship spun out of control. "My shields was just damage! Talob Five is going down! Repeat, Talon Five going—"

Then there was an explosion and they knew that there was the last of the air support. On the plus side the last harvester flew for some unknown reason, but it gave them an opening towards the temple.

"So much sacrifice," she says shaking her head. "We have to make it worth something."

* * *

They made a rush towards the temple wanting to get there before more Reaper forces arrived. They soon arrived at the temple and found no resistance much to their relief.

"Looks like were in the clear," said Shepard as he double-checked the area. "Let's get inside."

"How exactly do we do that?" Ashley asked. "Place looks like it's in lockdown."

"Let me take a look," said Liara as she made her way to the controls. She then started a bypass the security system. "It's military-grade encryption. I think I can override it."

"Unusual for a religious structure," EDI noted.

"Especially since few still follow the Athame doctrine," Liara nodded.

Soon the force field lowers they made their way inside and found the entire temple was full of artefacts and right in front of them was a huge statue of an asari. Shepard, however, was more concerned by the fact there was no asari scientist.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Liara called.

"Something's wrong," said Ashley looking around. "The scientist should be here."

"Take a look around," Shepard ordered. "Maybe one of these artefacts is what one we're looking for." Shepard then approached the shield and then looked over to Liara. "What's this?"

"The goddess Athame's shield," said Liara. "Legends say she used it to protect Thessia when the heavens grew angry. Our ancestors were probably misinterpreting a meteor shower."

"It was an asteroid strike. We deflected it," said Javik.

They all turned towards Javik and Liara looked at him openmouthed. "You mean… the Protheans? But… that would imply Athame…"

"Is not what you believe her to be."

"Just keep looking," said Shepard.

Shepard then made his way over towards an ancient sword which was close by to the shield. He looked back at Liara. "Could this be the artefact?"

Liara shook her head. "I don't think so. It's the goddess Athame's sword. Myths says she wielded it against jealous gods who threatened our ancestors."

"They were a race called Oravores," said Javik. "Thessia had vast resources. We protected you from them."

Liara just shook her head in disbelief. "Are you actually suggesting that Protheans intervened in our past?"

"It's more than a suggestion."

"The scientists leaving just doesn't add up," said Garrus he looked around. "There's too much at stake here."

They continue looking around the artefacts and Liara explained to them of their value. Javik kept on mentioning how the Protheans assisted the asari, which was now starting to annoy Liara. Shepard had to admit that the evidence suggesting that the Protheans had intervened was overwhelming especially when they saw an asari bust and images of Athame closely resembled that of a Prothean.

They kept on looking around and then found at the base of the statue were two dead scientist.

"I'm guessing these were the scientists," said Shepard grimly. He then made his way towards the statue and began to examine it as Ashley examine the scientists.

"Look at their throats," she said.

Shepard took a closer look at the scientists and saw that they have been cut. "What happened to them?" he wondered.

"They've been slit," said Liara horrifyingly. "The Reapers didn't do this." Shook her head. "We're going to have to figure this out on our own."

Shepard looked up at the asari statue. "Who is that supposed to be?" he asked.

"It's Athame. Her image became more like ourselves over time," she said.

"You mean your ancestors try to hide the truth," Javik corrected.

"I'm still not willing to believe any of that's real," said Liara narrowing her eyes at him.

"Then why does Athame speak Prothean?" Javik asked.

Shepard looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"There is something here… I can sense it," said Javik as he looked around.

"In this temple?" Liara frowned. "I admit it is strange this place has been so well-preserved. Though Athame does have great historical significance. We once believed our gods were separate from the world, looking down on us."

As Liara talked Shepard started to feel a presence one that was greatly familiar. He closes eyes and concentrated as he focused upon the statue. He soon realised that Javik was right, Athame was speaking Prothean and he knew why.

"But now asari see everything as a cosmic whole. There is universal energy from which all living things are formed," Liara continued.

Shepard then turn towards them. "There's a Prothean beacon here."

Liara stopped and stared at him. "What? You're sure?"

"It's not something you forget."

"But why hide it?"

"I would suggest your government is covertly extracting data from it," EDI surmised. "Consider the wealth of information we received from the beacon on Mars."

Liara shook her head in disbelief. "That… can't be. I can't believe my people would keep this a secret."

"A beacon like this could explain why asari are so advanced," Shepard frowned.

"You did say the temple is thousands of years old, Liara. Lots of time to study it," Tali pointed out.

"That doesn't make it true," said Liara firmly.

"You can't keep denying reality, asari," said Javik. "Even a small amount of data would give your species an edge. Or are you insulted that your government didn't involve you?"

"The Mars ruins are where humanity got mass effect technology," Shepard pointed out.

Javik nodded. "And we learned of it from the ruins of the Inusannon, the race that came before us. It was our secret for centuries."

"Well, if it is true, the asari should have shared this knowledge," said Shepard in disbelief. "We might not have been in this mess if they had."

"You don't know that, Shepard," said Liara firmly. "We don't know what's going on here."

"I know we don't have much time to find out."

Liara sighed and approached the statue and activated her omni-tool. "The few records I can access talk about tapping into Prothean data streams, reconstructing matrices… none of which I can see here."

Javik looked at one of the artefact. "I do." He then approached it and with a single touch is activated a beam of green light that struck the statue. "The activation process has begun."

Liara just steps backwards staring up at the statue as it began to crack. "By the goddess… literally."

"Look around," Shepard ordered. "There must be more of these connections!"

Liara watched as Shepard activated yet another one and like the one that Javik used its shoulder being right into the statue.

"Incredible. The beacon seems to think you're Prothean, Shepard," said Liara staring at him in amazement. "It must be the Cipher you got back on Feros years ago."

"Or it could be the Prothean standing next to you," Javik pointed out.

Shepard had a feeling that it was because of both of their presences. Shepard and Javik continue to activate the connections and all of them seem to connect straight towards the statue much to Liara disbelief.

"Hard to believe we're so close," said Ashley. "We figured this out, and we finished the Crucible. The war's over."

"I can't believe this whole temple was a front," said Liara shaking her head in disbelief.

"Best place to hide a secret is out in the open," said Shepard.

"They've been extracting data from it for centuries." Liara slightly heartbroken by this. "I never knew."

"Let's hope it doesn't take us as long," said Shepard as he activated another connection.

"It seems each connection provides more power to the beacon," said Liara examining the beams of light.

"It's likely we're the first ever accomplished this," said EDI.

Shepard activated the last of the connections and the statue shattered. When the dust settled they saw a Prothean beacon just sitting there widening the open.

"That did it!" said Liara. "I think we can access the beacon now."

Shepard made his way over towards the beacon and began to access it.

"We need to hurry," said Liara. "This place isn't going to…"

Suddenly an orb of light exiting from the beacon and headed straight down towards them. Shepard noticed that the old resembled a lot like Vigil from Ilos and soon realise that it was a Prothean VI.

"…last very long," Liara finished in wonder.

"Obtaining chronological marker," said the VI. "Hold…" Liara began to examine the VI very thoroughly with her omni-tool. "Timescale established. Post-Prothean cycle confirmed."

"One of our computers," Javik stared.

The VI then lifted up into the air and began to scan the entire city noting the Reapers surrounding it. "Reaper presents detected. This galactic cycle has already reached its extinction terminus." He then plotted back down towards them. "System shutting down."

"Hold on!" Liara yelled.

"We need answers!" said Shepard pleadingly.

The VI floated towards his face. "To what question?"

"The Catalyst," said Shepard plainly. "We need to know what it is to finish the Crucible."

The VI retreated slightly and then took the form of a Prothean, albeit a little blurrily.

"A memory… of one of my people," said Javik breathlessly.

"I am called Vendetta, an advanced virtual consciousness of Pashek Vran, overseer of the project you refer to as 'Crucible,'" it said. "He died fighting the Reapers in the battle of Tranbir Nine. Your remaining time is also at an end."

Liara looked at Javik. "Were all Prothean so grim?"

Javik merely shrugged.

"What happened to the Crucible in your time? Why didn't the Protheans deploy it?" Shepard asked.

"We were sabotaged from within. A splinter group argued we should dominate the Reapers rather than destroy them," Vendetta explained. "It fractured our order of battle. Later we discovered the separatists were indoctrinated."

"I always suspected as much," Javik grumbled.

"And now we're facing the same problem," Shepard frowned.

"Our studies of past ages lead us to believe that time is cyclical," said Vendetta as it turned into a galaxy map. "Many patterns repeat."

"Like the Reaper attacks?" Shepard guessed.

"And beyond." Vendetta then produced several red blocks into the galaxy map again and again. "The same peaks of evolution, the same valley of dissolution… The same conflicts are expressed in every cycle, but in a different manner. The repetition is too prevalent to be merely chance."

Liara frowned. "We assumed the Reapers were responsible for the pattern."

Vendetta then returned to its original form. "Perhaps. Though I believe the Reapers are only servants of the pattern. They are not its master."

"So who is the master?" Shepard asked.

"Unknown. Its presence is inferred rather than observed. The only certainty is its intention… Galactic annihilation. You now stand at that precipice."

Shepard wondered who this master could be, but that was a question to be answered for another time. "There's still hope for this cycle," said Shepard looking at Vendetta. "We need to know what the Catalyst is. Trillions of lives are at risk."

"Trillions of live are always at risk," said Vendetta dismissively. It then transformed into Thessia and show holograms of Reaper capital ships heading towards them. "But if the Reapers have arrived to end your cycle, this discussion is too late."

"We can break the cycle!" Shepard yelled. "We found your plans for the Crucible—we're building it right now!"

"The Crucible is not of Prothean design," said Vendetta turning to the hologram of the Crucible being built with add-ons. "It is the work of countless galactic cycle stretching back millions of years. Each cycle adds to it. Each improves upon it. Thus far, none have successfully defeated the Reapers with it."

"Then will be the first," said Shepard firmly. "Tell us what the Catalyst is."

"Listen to the human," said Javik looking at Vendetta. "He can be trusted."

Vendetta turned to Javik. "I detect you as one of us. You are Prothean."

"The last. I am the final hope to avenge our people."

"Your mission was known to me. Do you believe this present cycle can deliver retribution?"

"They have earned the right to try."

"Tell us what we need to know," Shepard pleaded.

"Very well," said Vendetta turning to him. "If you have followed the plans for the Crucible, are interface with your systems and assist with the Catalyst to—" It then stopped. "Indoctrinated presents detected. Activating security protocols."

Vendetta turned back into an orb and retreated behind Shepard. Shepard then saw a familiar figure, though was hardly see him being blinded by gunship. However, he could recognise the silhouette it was Kai Leng, Thane's murderer.

Shepard narrowed his eyes at him. "You…" All then then pulled out their weapons and aimed them at him. "You killed the scientists… What do you want?"

"Your attention," he said coldly. "Someone would like to talk to you."

He then pulled out a drone and activated his omni-tool. The drone approached them and then suddenly produced a holographic image of the Illusive Man. "Shepard."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "How did you find this place?"

"The Archives. Or did your Shadow Broker miss that one?" he asked looking at Liara.

Liara narrowed her eyes. "Show yourself. I promise I won't miss."

"Stick to your talents, Dr. T'Soni," said the Illusive Man walked past Shepard and to Vendetta and out stretching his hand. "You've helped uncover the key to subjugating the Reapers."

"Or destroying them," Shepard added.

"Damn it, Shepard," said the Illusive Man angrily turning towards him. "Destroy the Reapers gains is nothing."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "How about peace?"

"They're just trying to control us. Think about it: If they wanted all organic life destroyed, they could do it. There would be nothing left."

Shepard remembered how Dr Kenson said the same thing when she was indoctrinated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know them, Shepard. I know how they think."

"I think you've gotten a little too close to the enemy," said Shepard in disbelief.

The Illusive Man shook his head. "No… I'm saying they've got it right. Why kill when you can control?"

"You've been spending too much time with the enemy. They're dragging you to their side—their way of thinking," Shepard implied.

The Illusive Man shook his head again. "No, I just… see things differently."

"If you truly care about humanity, you'll stop fighting me. You'll join me," said Shepard firmly.

The Illusive Man narrowed his eyes. "Don't ever question my intentions. I've sacrificed more humanity than you'll ever know. And don't assume you know me. My method of dealing with the Reapers are simply more refined than yours."

"You've forgotten everything you stood for!" Shepard roared. "Cerberus was supposed to be humanity's sword, not a dagger in our back."

"Poetic, but as usual, you miss the point. The world is more grey then you care to admit."

"With the Prothean data in this beacon, I end this conflict, once and for all." He then narrowed his eyes at the Illusive Man. "You're either with me or against me. There's nothing grey about that."

"No, I suppose there isn't," he admitted. He walked up to Kai Leng. "Leng, the Commander has something I need. Please relieve him of it. And then bring me the data."

His hologram then faded and the drones returned to Kai Leng, who already had his sword drawn. "Understood."

At once they all fired at him, but it shields were strong and he was certainly athletic as he jumped across the battlefield. However, they find quite a few shots that depleted his shields.

"You're slower than I imagined," he taunted. However, he spoke too soon, because Shepard fired a direct shot right through his shield. "I've been hit. Cover me while I recharge!"

"Heads up! Gunship!" Garrus yelled.

"Get to cover!" Shepard yelled.

The gunship and took up a position behind Kai Leng blinding them with its headlight. A few seconds later fired several shots at them and they had to duck for cover just in time. As they were pinned down Kai Leng began to recharges shields until they were back up to full strength.

"I've got this," he said and the gunship moved out of position.

Kai Leng then swung his sword and sent a biotic slasher towards them so powerful that it knocked Tali and James unconscious the moment it hit them. They kept on firing shots at them, but he raises gauntlet created a barrier around him protecting him from their shots.

"Your friend Thane died like a coward," Kai Leng mocked. "You will be joining him soon."

Garrus growled at him. "I'll tear his head off!"

Garrus fired a precise shot with his sniper rifle striking Kai Leng from behind his gauntlet. The assassin then retreated back near the entrance of the temple.

"I need to recharge! Cover me!" he ordered.

"The gunship's taken up position!" Liara yelled.

The gunship moved back into position began to fire down on them once again. Unfortunately, Javik wasn't able to get behind cover in time and was shot in the legs and in the shoulder. He managed to call his way behind cover, but they were out of medi-gel from their previous encounters with the Reapers leaving him unable to fight.

"Shepard is my now," said Kai Leng and used cloak.

He then reappeared behind Ashley, she was barely able to lift her rifle in time to block his sword. He then kicked her in the chest sending her backwards and then fired a biotic blast sending her across the room.

Liara fired a biotic blast at him, but he was able to jump over it. Though this left him vulnerable to both Shepard and Garrus and they were finally able to whittle down his shields.

"You've had your fun, now, Shepard," said Kai Leng as he said another biotic slash knocking sending EDI flying. "It's a pity the good ones never…" The gunship away from its position. "There's only one way this ends."

He then plunged his sword into the floor and charge straight towards them. He disarmed Liara and then tossed the right at Garrus knocking the two of them out. Shepard jumped out from behind his cover and fired his rifle, but he simply raised his gauntlet and Hezbollah just bounced off it barrier.

Kai Leng then reached for his radio. "Target the supports."

The gunship then reappeared and fired several missiles towards them. They managed to avoid getting directly hit by them, but the explosion shock wave knocked them off their feet. Kai Leng just walked as the gunship fired missiles at them.

Shepard jumped just before a girder slammed right on top of him, but he lost the grip on his rifle and it skidded across the floor. Then the floor began to give way and Shepard ran as fast they could and jump to grab hold of the metal ledge of the floor.

Because only watch as Kai Leng made his way towards the urgent Vendetta. He tried to climb up, but the ledge broke apart from the rest of the floor and he fell into the chasm.

"Cerberus thanks you for all your hard work," Kai Leng mocked. He then activated his omni-tool and downloaded the VI.

Shepard was still alive having managed to hold onto floor that that was still connected to the ledge. He began climbing back up, but by the time he got back up Kai Leng had already downloaded everything and was walking away grabbing his sword along the way.

The piece the floor he was climbing on then broke away and he had to cling onto the ledge and his hands began to slip. He would have fallen if Liara then suddenly appeared and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Shepard! Hang on!" she yelled.

She managed to pull to safety, but they could only watch as Kai Leng boarded the gunship and flew off along with the data. Shepard ran after the gunship grabbing a pistol on firing, but they were already out of range. He has failed the mission and the entire galaxy.

"…anyone on this frequency?" Lieutenant Kurin voice yelled over the comm. "This is Lieutenant Kurin. My squad is trapped!"

Shepard reached for his radio. "This is Shepard! Give us your location."

"I repeat: Is anyone on this frequency!" Lieutenant Kurin yelled.

"We read you!" Shepard repeated. "Give me your—"

He soon realised that that while he could hear them they couldn't hear him and he was far too late for them.

"The lieutenant's down!" said a soldier. "Our whole zone is collapsing! What happened Shepard? Did he make into the temple?"

An asari soldier answered. "I saw them—Wait, I've got a Reaper inbound!"

Shepard watches to Reaper capital ships landed right in front of them and all they could hear with the screams of the asari soldiers, who risk everything so they could end the war.

"Please! Is anyone there?" A soldier begged. "I—Oh, goddess. No!"

Liara placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, but he didn't say anything. He knew that he failed not only his team, but the asari and the entire galaxy. He walked away as the rest of his team just watched in silence.

* * *

Rick was on the Citadel trying to reach Shepard, but no matter what he tried he could reach his friend.

"Shepard! Commander Shepard, come in!" Rick yelled, but Shepard's hologram wouldn't appear he couldn't even reach Joker.

"The Reapers must have taken out the comm buoys," said Rose looking at him. "We can't contact Thessia at all. I'm afraid that Thessia might have already fallen."

"That was always gonna be a given, but I want to know whether he's alive and got the information that we need," said Rick.

"I'm sure he's fine," Rose assured placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's survived worst."

"I know, but I got this feeling of dread that things did not go so well," said Rick crossing his arms.


	41. Moving Forward

Back on the Normandy Shepard was in the comm room leaning against the doorway has the full impact of his defeat on Thessia hit home. The only time he'd ever felt like this was after they lost Kaidan on Virmire.

He then heard a beeping sound and saw that the Asari Councillor was trying to make contact. He knew there was no way he could ignore it and try to reach the leaned against the controls depressingly.

The Asari Councillor emerged. "Commander Shepard, is that you?" she said through the static. It took several seconds for them to clear the static. "Commander?"

Shepard looked at her. "Councillor, the mission—"

"We've lost all contact with Thessia… the planet have gone dark," she said still trying to get through the static. Finally they were able to clear it up. "How soon will the Crucible be ready to deploy?"

"Councillor… I wish I had better news. We didn't get the information," he said barely able to look at her in the eyes.

She stared at him. "What happened?"

"Cerberus was there. We were…" There was no easy way of saying. "We were defeated. We don't know how to finish the Crucible."

The Asari Councillor rubbed her forehead. "I… don't know what to say. What was the situation on Thessia?"

"Deteriorating fast. The Reapers are there in strength."

"Then you'll excuse me," she said without even looking at him. "There are… preparations to make… continuity of civilisations to consider…" She then shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought this day would come."

"None of us did. I'm…" He looked up and saw the Asari Councillor had already ended the transmission. "…sorry."

* * *

He made his way to the War Room and found that Ashley, Liara, EDI James and Traynor had gathered around the War Terminal which was showing the retreat of the asari military around Thessia.

"Asari forces are in full retreat," EDI informed him. "This is no longer safe for us to remain in this system."

"Get out of here," Shepard ordered.

Liara was completely shattered in despair as he leaned over the War Terminal. "Shepard… I…" She then looked up at him giving him a look him that she didn't blame him for happened. "Nobody could've predicted Cerberus would reach Thessia before us."

Shepard shook his head, knowing that it was his fault. "It's my job to be prepared—no matter what." He then turned to the War Terminal. "And now Thessia's lost, as is the date on the Catalyst." He then slammed his fist on the terminal. "I'm sick of Cerberus beating us to the punch."

"Let's kick 'em in the balls for a change!" said James.

Shepard switched off the terminal, not wanting to look at the holographic image of Thessia. "I'm with James. Anyone know where they're hiding?" He looked at all them. "Anyone?"

EDI and Traynor looked at one another and then back to Shepard.

"Um… Well, there is something," said Traynor uneasily.

"Let's hear it, Traynor," said Shepard turning towards them.

"I was able to track Kai Leng's shuttle through the relay and extrapolated his destination," said Traynor as he brought of the galaxy map. She then bought out the trays which jumped from sector to sector, but it vanished wanted hit the Terminus System. "But… the signal disappears in the lera system."

"Naturally…" Shepard grumbled.

"It's not just gone, though. The signal is being actively blocked."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but something is interfering with all signal activity in that region of space."

"Commander, the lera system is home to Sanctuary and little else," EDI informed him. "Sanctuaries supposed safe haven for war refugees."

Shepard had heard about Sanctuary before several times and didn't think much of it. Rick had been looking into it, but he had found nothing and assume that it was privately funded. It wasn't much to go on, but they had nothing else to go on.

Shepard looked at Traynor. "You think it's worth checking out, Traynor?"

"Yes, sir. I do," she nodded.

"If Specialist Traynor has examined the data so astutely, the interference would have been undetected," EDI added.

Shepard nodded. "Nice work, Traynor. You've given us a shot. Now let's make sure we don't waste it."

Shepard was about to leave the War Room when Ashley stopped him and frowned. "I was stationed on Horizon in the lera system. You were the only Cerberus presence while I was there."

"It's a slim lead," Liara agreed. "Let's hope it's the right one."

"I don't get how slim the leads are at this point," said Shepard looking at them all. "We've come too far to let Cerberus stop us. I want that Prothean data. I want the Catalyst. No excuses." All of them nodded. "Dismissed."

Before leaving Traynor informed Shepard that Anderson was trying to make contact. It in waste a second made his way to the comm room and soon a holographic image of Anderson appear.

"Shepard. I heard about Thessia," he said giving him a sympathetic look.

"We were so close, Anderson. So close to ending this war," said Shepard frustratingly.

Anderson raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think it would be easy, did you?"

"I knew going in there wouldn't be a minute of this war that was easy," said Shepard turning his back on Anderson. "But watching Thessia fall… and knowing it was my responsibility."

"Shepard, you know how many times I got my ass handed to me over the years?" Anderson asked. "Surviving the First Contact War back in the day was a goddamned miracle. They said I was a hero. I just felt lucky to get out alive. So maybe Kai Leng did beat you. What of it?"

"It could cost us the war."

"These guys in the resistance, they know it's a losing proposition. They know the chances of seeing tomorrow are slim to none. But we all signed up anyway. Hell, I'm sitting in London right now, staring at rubble. I was born here, and it looks like I might die here, too." He then gave Shepard a determined look that showed everything but defeat. "So I say pointed at the Reapers, and we'll take our chances."

Shepard looked back at him. "You'll make it, Anderson. And when this is all over, you can show me London."

Anderson smiled. "It might need a new coat of paint first."

"This will be over soon," Shepard promised.

"It better." He then gave him a commanding look. "Shake this off, Shepard."

"I will," he promised.

"Anderson out."

Anderson's hologram then faded and Shepard fell a little better, but he still felt guilty on what happened on Thessia.

* * *

Shepard went over the stats on the Crucible and found that it was about eighty-seven percent complete. He knew that the engineers and scientists would still work on the Crucible until they got their hands on the Catalyst, but again that they needed the data that Cerberus had stolen and hundred percent sure where that was.

Shepard was waking at the security door and heard Privates Campbell and Westmoreland were discussing of the events on Thessia.

"Damn. I thought after we took down a Reaper on Rannoch…" Private Campbell just shook her head. "I don't know."

"Yeah. But there's no way we could've stopped every Reaper on Thessia," Private Westmoreland pointed out. "The asari should've jumped in earlier."

It might have been be a bit harsh, but she had a point. If the asari joined the war summit then they could have been better coordination and they might have been able to delay the Reapers a little longer.

Traynor looked at Shepard as he entered into the CIC. "Thanks for listening, Commander," she said gratefully.

"It was a good idea. And right now, it's the best lead we've got," he said.

"In any event… good luck."

Kai Leng has somehow managed to send a message to Shepard mocking him of his failure on Thessia. Kai Leng no doubt wanted to shake his confidence, but instead Shepard was determined to kill him the next time they meet.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the bridge and Joker turned towards him. "So, Thessia, huh? Guess the asari are wishing they had fewer dancers and more commandos right now." He then noticed Shepard glaring down. "Too soon?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we just lost a few million people. This isn't the time," Shepard yelled furiously.

Joker turned back to the controls and pulled up the specifications of a planet. "You see this? Tiptree. Little colony out in the ass-end of nowhere. My dad lives there. So does my sister." He then brought up the Reaper signatures heading straight towards it. "Reapers rolled in about two weeks ago. So you can assume that I'm generally aware there's a war on, Commander."

"So why the jokes?" Shepard snapped.

Joker then turned his chair around to look at him. "Because EDI says that according to your armour's metabolic scans, you're under more stress now than during this Skyllian Blitz. Like, more than, Elysium, where it was pretty much you versus 10,000 batarians trying to kill you. And the last time I had a briefing with Anderson, he told me to take care of you. The guy leading the resistance—on Earth!—is worried about you. And I'm supposed to help."

"I appreciate the thought, Joker, but I'm fine," said Shepard firmly.

"The hell you are. You're like half robot at this point." He then looked at EDI. "No offence, EDI." He then looked back at Shepard. "And it's my fault. When the Collectors blew up the first Normandy, you died because I wouldn't leave… because you have to come back for me."

Shepard shrugged. "Couldn't leave the best pilot in the fleet behind, could I?"

"Yeah, well… I guess that would've looked bad on your report," said Joker turning back to his controls.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

EDI attempted to cheer Shepard up, but he wasn't in the mood and she got the message.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the CIC and found Tali looking at the memorial board. She then turned and looked at him as he exited the elevator.

"Shepard, it wasn't your fault," she said.

"It's not about fault. I was supposed to stop them," said Shepard slamming his fist against the hull.

"You will."

Shepard wasn't so sure not after what happened on Thessia. "I don't know if I can do this, Tali. Earth, Palaven, Thessia… I'm risking everything to build the Crucible, and I'm not even sure what it does." He then turned and looked at her. "Who am I to make that call?"

Tali placed a hand on his shoulder and looked directly at him. "You're the one who was right. All along. You've fought when no one else would. When nobody else believes you. You can do this. I know you can."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the starboard observation deck and sat down on the couch and a few seconds later Ashley joined sitting right next to him.

"I'm sorry, Shepard. You all right?" she asked clearly as shaken up as he was.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Ashley could tell that he was lying, but didn't press on it. "Liara?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks," he said looking at her gratefully. "This isn't something she should deal with by herself."

Ashley looked at him. "Same goes for you."

Shepard nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to Garrus wondering if he felt as bad as he did.

"Any word from your family?" Shepard asked the moment he entered.

Garrus looked at him. "They made it off Palaven. It was tight, but they're okay."

Finally some good news. "We'll take every scrap of good news we can get."

"Wish I had more, though."

"Why?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I just had a tough call with the primarch," said Garrus turning and looking at his terminal with a grimed expression. "He said our fleets being decimated. So I advised him to cease all offensive operations against the Reapers."

"A full retreat?" Shepard stared.

"The only way to save Palaven now is to hold our ships back for the Crucible. But if I'm wrong… then a lot of other turian families will be as lucky as mine."

"That's a hell of a gamble." He looked at Garrus. "No other options?"

"If there are, I can't see them. It all comes down to the Crucible now."

"And 'ruthless calculus,'" Shepard added.

Garrus sighed and looked at him. "How are you holding up, Shepard? This all has to be taken a toll."

"There's only so much fight in a person, only so much death you can take before…"

"Before your friend picks you up, dusts you off, and told you you're the best damned soldier he's ever met," Garrus cut across. "We'll get through this. We always do."

Garrus then went on to tell Shepard that what happened on Thessia wasn't his fault, because it was already lost when they got there. He said they might have lost the battle, but they have lost the war and he should channel all his anger into rearranging Kai Leng's molecules in his body.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the engineering deck and found that Liara and Javik were in a heated argument after what they discovered in the temple.

"Those were all lies back there!" she yelled.

"They were not," said Javik firmly.

"My people weren't animals for your kind to experiment on!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"You want to know more about your history, asari. Now you do," Javik pointed out.

Liara biotics flared. "I have a name. It's Liara T'Soni. And I'd appreciate you using it from now on!"

Shepard decided to step in before they caused a hull breach. "Hey, settle down!" he yelled grabbing Liara.

"My home was just destroyed…" She then glared at Javik. "And all he can do is gloat!"

Shepard looked at Javik. "Given what's happened today, I think you owe Liara an apology, Javik."

Javik crossed his arms and raised his eyes. "Apologise for the truth?"

"For not doing more!" Liara snapped. "You're a Prothean! You were supposed to have all the answers! How could you not stop this from happening?"

"We believe you would," he said bluntly.

Liara was taken aback and calmed down her biotics.

"Long ago we saw the potential in your people," Javik continued. "Even then it was obvious: the wisdom. The patients. You were the best hope for this cycle. So you were… guided, when necessary."

"Well, it didn't work," said Liara sadly.

"You're still alive, aren't you? Your world may have fallen, but as long as even one asari is left standing, the fight isn't over."

Liara looked at him. "I guess that goes for Protheans, too."

"Despair is your enemy's greatest weapon. Do not let them wield it… Liara T'Soni."

Liara actually smiled at him and then left the room.

Shepard looked at Javik. "That was… unexpected. Thank you," he said gratefully.

"We still need her talent. If grief overcomes her, she will be lost to us," he said plainly.

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "So did you actually mean what you said?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Liara's been a good friend to me. It matters."

"Then I'll tell you what you want to hear: I meant what I said."

"Carry on," said Shepard unsure whether he was sincere or not.

* * *

Shepard made his way back to the crew deck and make James in the elevator.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I know what it's like to lose like that," he said as the elevator began to ascend. "I know that doesn't make it any better, but… you're just humanlike the rest of us."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "If you try to make me feel better, it's not working, Lieutenant."

"Hey, everyone on this ship knows you did all you could. You need to cut yourself some slack. Whatever it takes to get that data back from Cerberus, we're behind you. Whatever it takes to end this."

Shepard nodded. "Noted."

He was starting to feel a lot better now he was going to work twice as hard to get the data back from Cerberus.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop and Shepard exited it. There he found Tali talking to Garrus over the comm system.

"Well, I don't have any magic words. She needs time. Maybe call her later," Garrus suggested.

"She went straight to a cabin," said Tali. "She's not answering her comm."

"How bad?" Garrus asked.

"I've never seen Liara like this. Not even after Noveria."

"Damn."

"Can you talk to her?" Tali asked hopefully. "You know as long as any of us. And with Palaven…"

"I'm just another damned reminder of how many people are dying. You should talk to her."

Tali shook her head. "I just regained my homeworld. She just lost hers," she pointed out.

"I'll go talk to Liara," said Shepard.

Tali turned and looked at him. "You're a good friend."

* * *

Shepard made his way to Liara's cabin and found that she was already talking to EDI, who was already trying to cheer her up. Liara was lying down on the bed which was covered with notes on earlier research on the Protheans.

"I studied Protheans my entire life," said Liara. "If I'd been shown the beacon on Thessia earlier…"

"You would have needed Shepard's cipher to comprehend it," EDI pointed out.

"I still could have learned from it!" she yelled frustratingly. "Instead, my mother hit the galaxy's most important archaeological find from me. It must have been such a joke when I became a Prothean researcher."

"The penalty of withdrawing Prothean technology are among the harshest in Council space," EDI reminded. "Your mother's motives might have been simply to shield you."

"Perhaps," said Liara, looking a little happier. "Thank you, EDI. I… I hadn't considered that."

However, she was still crying her eyes out over the loss of Thessia and the data. She didn't even look at Shepard, but acknowledged his presence.

"How did this happen Shepard?" she asked mostly to herself. "My entire civilisation, the asari's history… the Protheans made it a lie all along. And I abandoned my people to hunt for the Catalyst!"

"Liara, you have nothing to do with the attack on Thessia," Shepard pointed out.

Liara looked at him, her eyes full of grief. "Nothing to do with it? I told those people on Thessia we'd save them! How many asari died because I demanded their help?"

Shepard placed a hand on her bed and looked at her directly. "None."

Liara looked at him in disbelief. "Shepard, that isn't true."

"You've be warning your people for four years, Liara," said Shepard making his way to her terminal. "There's not a damn thing you should feel guilty about. If we move fast enough, they'll have a chance to survive this, to start again. We lost Thessia, but we haven't lost to the asari yet."

Liara got off her bed and brushed away her tears and made her way towards him. "Helping the refugees… that's something I can do. It's something I owe them."

"I knew you'd think of something," Shepard smiled as she accessed the terminal.

"I still need some time, Shepard, but thank you."

* * *

While they were in the Athena Nebula Shepard decided it was best to explore the nearby systems before the Reapers gained a foothold in the sector and immediately scanned the planet Tevura where they were able to locate an asari cruiser called the Cybaen. He plotted a course to the Orisoni system and scanned the planet Egalic and were able to retrieve some asari research ships.

They then headed to the Tomaros system and scanned the planet Pronoia and found an asari cruiser called the Nefrane. Then they were headed straight towards the Vernio system and scanned the planet Polissa and were able to locate an asari statue of Hesperia. Finally they went to the Iaessa system and scanned the small planet Trikalon where they managed to rescue some asari engineers.

* * *

Shepard had received a message from Aria asking to speak with her about the project she was planning. Shepherd had a feeling that it had something to do with Omega and decided to hear her out at the Citadel.

When they reached the Citadel he made his way to Dock 42 in order to meet Aria's contact Bray. He didn't have to look far because he was the only batarian there.

"Are you Bray?" he asked.

"The great Commander Shepard. Heh, and me without my autograph book," he joked.

Shepard had no time for jokes after what happened on Thessia, plus he got enough of them from Joker. "Save it. Just take me to Aria."

"Follow me," he said and they made their way past the security doors. However, they didn't go far, because he stopped at an empty car park.

"So where is she?" he asked starting to get a little frustrated.

A few seconds later a skycar rose out of nowhere and the door was open to reveal a batarian pilot batarianand in the back was Aria herself.

"Shepard," she said.

Shepard looked at Bray and he moved his head gesturing to Shepard get in. Shepherd sat right next to Aria and Bray sat next to the pilot.

"Aria. How dramatic," Shepard joked.

"There are too many eyes and ears in Purgatory," she said as the doors close and then they took off following the road.

"I assume this is about retaking Omega," Shepard guessed.

"This is about your war, Shepard. Cerberus controlling the Terminus System seriously bolsters their mobility. Since taking Omega, they've spread through the galaxy. Surely the Alliance has noticed."

Shepard admitted that the Alliance had noticed, but sadly they were too preoccupied with the Reapers to intervene. However, he wasn't going to admit that in front of Aria. "Cut the chase. What's your plan?"

"Kick them out," she said plainly. She then pulled out a datapad. "I've amassed a fleet of merc ships. We're going to punch through enemy lines and invade. Once we're are on Omega, it's a ground war. That's why I want you—I only accept the best."

She then handed him the datapad that showed the image of a man he didn't recognise in Cerberus officer uniform. "The leader of the Cerberus occupation is General Oleg Petrovsky. He's the one who… ousted me."

Shepard didn't recognised the name of his face. "Don't know him."

Aria didn't look surprised. "The Illusive Man's top military strategist and best kept secret. But all you really need to know is that he's a merciless bastard."

"What's your intel the occupation?" Shepard asked.

"Petrovsky's army's massive, and he's got Omega locked tight. The information stops there."

"So you're winging it."

"Not at all. There are secrets on Omega only I know, secrets that will provide us a foothold. I can tell you this: Petrovsky's invasion was precise and ruthless. He'll stop at nothing to win."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. "Sounds familiar."

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "Shepard, I know my reputation. I know I'm hated. I ruled Omega with an iron fist. But the people were free. Their lives were theirs. I preserved that." She then glared down at the datapad. "This man took all that away, and he is going to pay."

She then sat back in a relaxing manner and put on a businesslike face on. "When Omega is mine again, I'll give you everything. I've got ships, mercs, eezo—all yours for the war."

"What's the catch?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have objections with some of the company you keep, so you'll have to leave the Normandy and its crew behind."

"My crew are professionals," Shepard pointed out.

"Let's just say… I want you all to myself." She then looked at her pilot and gestured to him to pull over. He then guided the ship back to the nearest car park. "Bray will provide coordinates to my fleet. Oh, and while you're still on the Citadel, please be discreet."

The skycar doors opened and Shepard and Bray stepped out. Then the skycar left the moment they stepped out and Shepard turned to Bray.

"The fleet is hidden in this system," Bray informed him. "Signal me when you're on your way. Aria and I will meet you on the command ship." Shepard nodded and made his way to the elevator and Bray smiled as he walked away. "Heh. Can't wait to see what all the fuss is about."

* * *

Rick was with the other Councillors as they were going through with the Reaper situation.

"My military has pulled away from Palaven," said the Turian Councillor grimly.

"The situation on Earth is not much better, the Reapers seem to be doing something in the city of London, but information is sketchy," said Rick folding his arms.

"My military is still holding out on Sur'Kesh, but we have no idea how long that will," said the Salarian Councillor.

"We have lost all contact with Thessia and nothing to show for it," said the Asari Councillor.

"Once they gain a firm foothold in that sector they'll practically be next door to the Citadel," said Rick. "We may need to start planning to evacuate the Citadel."

"He's right," said the Turian Councillor. "But where too?"

"Rannoch," said Rick. "It's the only planet that's big enough to accommodate with all the refugees and able to mount up a sizeable defence."

"But will we be able to evacuate everyone before that were talking about millions of people and some of them may not wish to leave," said the Salarian Councillor.

"Nor do we have any choice," said Rick slamming his hand on the table and all of them stared at him. "It's only a matter of time before they arrive in the question is should we wait for them or should we do something about it."


	42. The Siege of Omega

Shepard was making his way to the airlock which was connected to Aria's flagship, which was a Cerberus cruiser, and found that Ashley was meeting him there.

"You can't be serious ongoing," she said in disbelief.

Shepard couldn't say he hasn't been expecting this. "You've read that coming from the Terminus System. This is probably the best opportunity were going to get to deal a massive crushing blow to Cerberus without alerting the Reapers."

"I know, but why do you have to go alone?" Ashley asked.

"Not my choice, if we want Aria's help then I have to do this alone. If makes you feel any better I'll make sure to shoot some Cerberus troopers for you."

Ashley laughed. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel better."

"Are we back," Shepard promised that he his way into the airlock.

* * *

Bray soon led Shepard to the bridge where he found Aria talking to one of her mercenary captains which was an asari.

"…we're out-shipped four-to-one, and most of our vessels are transport with limited firepower," she said looking at Aria with a concerned look.

"We're not here to win a space battle, Jarral. We just have to punch through their line," said Aria.

"So you've commandeered a Cerberus cruiser…" said Shepard making his presence known.

Aria smiled. "The guest of honour has arrived. We can finally start."

"Let me guess: you're planning on infiltrating the enemy fleet," Shepard assumed as Aria brought up in holographic image of Omega and the surrounding area around it.

Aria nodded. "Exactly. We position ourselves to strike a crippling blow, then my forces join the fun."

Shepard was deeply concerned by this plan, they were outnumbered and they had very little information on Omega and what was going on inside. "A lot could go wrong," he said giving her a concerned look.

"The assaults been planned for weeks, Shepard," she said dismissively. "For now, just sit back. Let me steer."

Shepard shook his head. "Not the best start to our partnership, Aria."

"How things begin isn't as important as how they end," she said as she made her way towards Bray, who was stationed in the pilot seat. "Bray, moved through the relay. Signal the fleet to wait. They only follow on my command."

* * *

Half an hour later they exited the relay and entered into the Omega Nebula home system. There they saw the massive space station in the asteroid belt and surrounding it was a blockade of Cerberus ships.

"Head for the command ship," Aria ordered.

Bray guided the ship towards the Cerberus dreadnought and soon they were hailed by Omega.

"Cruiser, I don't have you on the flight plan. Identify yourself," said the Cerberus Control Officer.

Bray then brought another recording from a Cerberus captain, no doubt belonging to the original owner of the cruiser. "This is Captain Lentz. Run voice recognition: alpha, tango, zed. We took damage. Seeking repairs."

"Identity confirmed, Captain. Hold for approach authorisation," said the Cerberus Control Officer.

Shepard stared at Aria in amazement. "How did you get the captain to say that?"

"The hard way," she said simply.

Shepard had to admit that he was impressed, because Cerberus agents were ordered to commit suicide upon capture so they wouldn't be tortured. Though he probably wouldn't like the method she used in order to get the information.

Bray then started to slowly guide the cruiser towards the dreadnought.

"That's right, nice and slow…" said Aria practically licking her lips.

They started close and close it towards the dreadnought and Shepard looked at Bray. "Be patient, get as close as you can…"

"Fire!" Aria ordered when they were as close as they could get.

Bray then fired upon the dreadnought striking several critical blows before they knew what hit them. It exploded before they had a chance to counter-attack and now the other service cruises were turning their attention upon them.

"Signal the fleet through the relay!" Aria commanded.

Soon ships of all class exited the relay and began to engage the now confused Cerberus fleet. Clearly the surprise attack caught them offguard as they began to engage.

"We're through. Head straight for the station," Aria ordered.

"We're being hailed by the general," said Bray.

"Should be interesting. Patch him through."

A few seconds later the general appeared on the comm terminal. He looked exactly like his image on the datapad Aria gave him. He looked like an old Russian general from the old news reports and he suddenly had a confident look about his person.

He didn't look entirely surprised to see Aria. "Aria. I knew this had to be you," he said not looking very impressed. "You'll never make it. Call it off now."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, General, or maybe you can convince my partner…" said Aria gesturing to Shepard.

Upon seeing Shepard's interest was peaked, but not worried. "Commander Shepard? I've heard great things about you."

"My partner here doesn't have much to say for you," said Shepard gesturing to Aria.

"She's not used to being defeated—it clouds her judgement," he said looking towards Aria. "A pity you left Cerberus. We all sabotage ourselves in nefarious ways. Perhaps deep down you fear success." He then turned to Aria stroking his beard. "And Aria clearly think seeing you will unsettle me. Now it's my turn. I see you've gone to the trouble of augmenting that ship with Silaris armouring. An exorbitant waste. I've made improvements to Omega's outer defences. My cannons will cut through you at will."

Shepard didn't like the man's confidence and looked at Aria. "He sounds pretty confident."

"Yeah. He does," Aria admitted.

"So, again, I say turn back," said Petrovsky.

"Let's see what you've got, Oleg," Aria smiled confidently. "End transmission." Bray then cut the feed. "That went well. Set preset course—we're ramming into the station. Everyone, brace for impact.

Shepard stared at her. "What?"

"Omega's kinetic barriers will stop my ships from landing. I equipped this cruiser with disrupted to take it out on impact," she explained. She noticed that Shepard didn't find the explanation comforting. "Don't worry, we'll probably survive the crash."

Shepard was starting to regret to agree to help Aria.

Suddenly they were attacked by powerful laser cannons coming from Omega. They were so powerful that one single hit took out their shields almost instantly.

"Shields gone! All systems failing!" Bray yelled.

"We can make it!" said Aria.

Shepard believed otherwise. "Aria don't be stupid! Sound the evac."

Aria was very reluctant, but she knew that Shepard was right. She slammed her hand against the terminal and turned to face them.

"Damn it! Program escape pods of the station," she ordered.

"Let's go! Everyone out! There's no time!" Shepard yelled gesturing to people to go.

Everyone got out of their seats and rushed towards the escape pods. Explosions erupted from all across the ship killing several of the crew. Shepard joined Aria in the escape hard with some of the surviving crew which included an asari and a vorcha and a human male.

"Guess that asshole really did upgrade Omega's outer defences," said Aria bitterly as she strapped on her harness.

"So it would seem," said Shepard as a hatch door closed.

The cruiser headed straight towards this station and it was now on fire. It collided with the station, but not before releasing it escape pods. It was a miracle that they weren't blown up as they headed towards the station.

* * *

They went through several walls, before they finally landed into a cargo bay much to the surprise of the Cerberus forces inside. The Cerberus troopers close by didn't waste any time to surround the pod, but Shepard jumped out slammed the butt of his rifle against one of them and Aria appeared, with her crew taking out, a second before killing a third. The fourth managed to kill the asari, but Shepard and Aria killed him before your chance to turn on them and they did to the same to a fifth.

They then went for cover just as more Cerberus troopers arrived and began firing down on them.

"The other escape pods made it," said Aria.

Shepard began returning fire and then looked at Aria. "All right, what's our target?"

"Need to hit the Defence System, shut down Omega's outer defences so my ships can land. If we don't, they'll be blown to bits like we were," she said before shooting a Cerberus Trooper with her shotgun.

"Got it!" Shepard nodded and then he shot a Cerberus Trooper with his rifle.

A second Trooper fired at him, but Shepard was able to get behind cover. Unfortunately, the vorcha wasn't as lucky as a shot penetrated his skin.

"This is what I brought you for: ground assault," said Aria as they returned fire. "In combat, what you say goes."

Shepard looked at her sceptically. "Aria relinquishing command? I'll believe that when I see it."

"I can be a team player, Commander. I know where we need to go, and you can get us there."

"Okay, let's move," Shepard ordered.

They started to engage the Cerberus troopers that were advancing towards them and Aria began to prove that she had very powerful biotic skills as most of the troops were not backwards with her nova attack. Shepard using infiltration skills to get behind enemy lines and caused disruption so it in take them long to crush the resistance they met, but they were the only ones in the escape pods that survived.

They soon reach the blast door controls and lowered them so they can advance.

"Aria to fleet. You alive out there?" said Aria reaching for her radio.

"Barely," said Jarral. "Holding our own with the Cerberus fleet, but Omega's defences are shredding us!"

"Keep my army intact, Jarral. That is your only job," Aria ordered.

When the blast doors lower they found more Cerberus forces blocking their path, but this did not concern Aria one bit as he shot away from them.

"Tell your boss I'm coming for him!" she said shooting a Centurion.

Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed at the guardians shooting through their visors with two perfect shots. After they took care of them they made their way to the elevator and started to ascend.

"Ground team, report in," said Aria. "Bray, you there?"

"Affirmative, but only six pods made it. Various entry points," said Bray.

"Rally them to you, then head for the rendezvous hanger. Start prepping our ships to land," she ordered.

* * *

They soon entered into what he was used to be one of the old storefronts and soon met Cerberus forces guarding the perimeter.

"They're here! Get 'em!" the squad leader ordered.

"Backup is on the way," said a Trooper as engineers appeared.

Shepard tossed a grenade over his shoulder taking out the engineer before your chance to set up a turret. Aria then started to attack ruthlessly with both her weapons and biotics to cause a massive amount of confusion. Shepard hanged back using his sniper rifle to pick up the leaders and it in take them long to crush the resistance.

"Getting close," said Aria as he led the way. "Those cannons have to be stopped." They soon made their way to a sealed door and Aria made her way to the nearest terminal. "The next area needs to be re-pressurised. Initiating."

Unfortunately this gave Cerberus enough time to send reinforcements.

"Interests located! Stop them here!" the squad leader ordered.

This group was Cerberus forces had nemesis' with them and Shepard made quick work with them with grenades combined with a sniper rifle. Aria chart station chewing around like he was a ragdoll and then shot a Trooper with her pistol.

"Don't let them get through the door," said the squad leader, before he was silenced by Shepard and his sniper rifle.

Shepard then activated his cloak to get behind the enemy lines and slammed the head of the Trooper right into a table and then shot the second with his rifle. He then tossed a grenade right beneath the feet of a Centurion and seconds later he was scattered across the area.

Finally the area was clear and they made their way through and found one of their escape pods in the corridor. Everyone inside was dead along with a couple Cerberus troopers.

"One of our pods," Aria noted.

"We were lucky," said Shepard noticing the damage. "Press on."

"Lost two more transports!" said Jarral over the radio. "Can't keep up evasive manoeuvres much longer!"

"We're right outside the defence station! Hold tight!" said Aria as Shepard bypass the door in front of them.

The guards guarding the control saw them as they entered.

"They're here! Defend the station!" said the station commander.

Soon there was a firefight across the station and they have to watch their aims in case they destroyed something valuable. The Guardian was approaching Aria, but he failed to notice Shepard right next to him and that mistake cost him his life.

"Don't let them get control of the station!" the commander ordered.

Shepard then tossed several grenades that took out the commander and Aria user biotics to finish off the troopers. She then used her biotics to pull the shield away from the Guardian and Shepard finished him off with a sniper rifle.

Shepard then made his way over to the controls and shut off the lasers.

"Jarral defences are down," said Aria informing her lieutenant. "Signal the surviving ships to converge on the rendezvous point."

"Aye. Approaching trajectories plotted," said Jarral. "We're already queueing up."

Aria then contacted her other lieutenant. "Bray, come in. Status?"

"Rendezvous site secured. Hanger doors enabled. Will have them open soon," he said.

"Need them open now! My birds are coming in. Prep for reception," she ordered.

"What exactly is the rendezvous point?" Shepard asked.

"That's where we're headed," she said turning her attention to him. "It's a bunker I established on D-deck for my… more sensitive operations. It's utterly impenetrable—with its own secret hangar and dock. Independent power supply, life support, munitions. You'll see."

Shepard then noticed the security camera was moving focusing its attention on Aria and he quickly shot it with his pistol.

* * *

Unfortunately, Petrovsky has got the information he needed.

"Deploy to D-deck!" he ordered his men. "Investigate and await further instructions."

He then made his way to a chess set which had a combination of real pieces and holographic ones. He then moved one of his bishops and took out a holographic rook. "So it begins…"

* * *

Meanwhile on the station, Shepard looked at Aria. "There's a good chance the general knows where we're going," he said.

"Then no time for sightseeing," she said and she reached for her radio. "Bray, stay sharp! You might get visitors."

"Terrific," Bray grumbled.

Aria then turned to Shepard. "Take the far exit. I've locked down the way we came."

They soon entered an elevator and noticed some broadcasts on the monitors.

"Looks like the other pod teams are causing trouble," Shepard noted.

Aria smiled. "Good."

They then access the elevator controls and began to ascend deeper into the station. As they went their way up they found that the general was having a few problems with the station much to Aria delight.

The moment they exited the elevator they were spotted by Cerberus soldiers.

"The intruders! Open fire!" the squad leader ordered.

Soon there was yet another firefight, but just like all the others this one did not take very long. After Shepard bypass the garage door and was soon out in the open.

"Ah, Omega skyline," Aria sighed as he took in the scenery. "Now I feel like I'm back." However, it wasn't quite like Shepard remembered there were no busy street, but the thing that caught his eye was the force field in the distance and that caught Aria interest as well. "What are those things in the distance?"

"Some sort of force field," said Shepard, though he didn't recognise it.

Aria looked at him troublingly. "That's not good."

They soon made their way through the alleyways and then heard the sound of gunfire. Then they saw some of Aria's men hiding behind cover.

"Some of my men," said Aria.

They made their way to support them, but then Cerberus troopers arrived and shot them down. The situation quickly created a smokescreen hiding them from view and Shepard and Aria they quickly hit behind cover.

Shepard could not see them, he they were there and tossed a few grenades into the smoke. A few explosions later and the smoke cleared revealing a few dead troopers, but Guardians was now advancing towards them. Aria user biotics to pull away his shield and then Shepard finished him off and then activated his cloak to sneak behind the last Guardian and plunged his omni-blade right into his back.

"Omega's mine!" Aria yelled as he killed the last of them. She then turned to Shepard. "We're getting close to the rendezvous. Let's move."

* * *

Shepard followed Aria through the alleyway and they found themselves at elevator and Shepard noted the symbol graffitied on some crates and on the walls.

"I know that symbol," said Aria as Shepard access the elevator.

"Looks like a gang attack," Shepard noted.

Aria nodded. "The Talons. They used to deface my property, too."

They soon made their way up on the elevator and found themselves in another corridor. The corridor was covered with dead Cerberus soldiers and upturned tables with the Talons symbol on them.

"The Talons' symbol again," Shepard noted.

Aria looked intrigued. "Hmm. Could be evidence of a resistance."

"Might be useful."

* * *

They could see the rendezvous point just ahead of them, but they were blocked by another force field. They could also see that one of Aria's men were standing in front of it, a vorcha.

"One of my soldiers by the force field," Aria noted.

They soon jumped down to the alleyway and saw that the vorcha was examining the force field to what end they had no idea.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Aria.

Then suddenly appearing behind him was a security mech, but this one exhibit had been upgraded. The vorcha quickly turned around and fired his rifle at it, but he dodged and Shepard had to push Aria out of the way so that she wouldn't have been shot.

The mech then pulled itself up and tech armour appeared around it. He then drew out its own omni-blade and sliced off the vorcha's arm and then pushing right into the force field. The moment he hit the force field he disintegrated and they could hear his screen as his flesh disintegrated.

The mech then turned on them and started the fire its pistol at them.

"Mechs! Take them out!" Aria ordered.

They started to attack me mech, but it's armour proved to be quite formidable. It took several shots before they finally brought it down and then more of them came through the force field.

"Those mechs are coming through the force field!" Shepard yelled.

The firefight continued as the mechs continue to advance no matter how many times they shot them. They were certainly proving more formable than other mechs then he had content with. Clearly Cerberus upgraded the security mechs I wasn't only their armour that the improvement in mobility.

"Bastards are fast!" said Aria as one mech dodged one of her shots.

It wasn't easy but they finally managed to bring down the mechs, but this meant that they had more to content with Cerberus troopers on the station.

"Need to check out that force field," said Aria as she made her way to it.

All that was left of the vorcha was a burn mark on some ashes. Aria shook her head as she scanned the force field. "Poor idiot. Something tells me these force fields are going to be a problem."

"Are we blocked? Shepard asked.

"Not this time," she said as she moved away from the force field Come here."

Shepard accessed the door controls and it rose up to reveal a rundown workshop. Shepard then noticed that she was starting to scan the area.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Letting you in on a secret." Suddenly the door open revealing a ladder. "Down the ladder."

* * *

They started making their way down until they found themselves in some sort of maintenance area. However, the two of them got the feeling that they weren't alone and send something behind. They turned and aimed their rifles at the cloaked figure, who had just emerged from behind some crates.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Shepard ordered.

The cloaked figure looked at Aria. "Spirits, look who's back: Aria T'Lock," said the cloaked figure.

Shepard could recognised the voice pattern as a female turian and clearly Aria recognised the voice. She looked at the cloaked figure as she stepped out of the shadows and revealed that she was indeed a female turian with red markings on her face. Unlike male turians, females did not had the crest horns over their mouths.

Aria was quite surprised. "Nyreen. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Playing cat and mouse, mostly. Just trying to stay alive. If it wasn't for these tunnels…"

"My tunnels," Aria corrected. "I'm sure glad I show them to you."

Nyreen began to pace up and down as she focused on Aria. "If you hadn't, I'd be dead or locked up by now."

"Aria doesn't trust easily. I guess you're a good friend," Shepard assumed.

"I don't know," said Nyreen eyeing Aria suspiciously. "Are we, Aria?"

"Shepard, this is Nyreen Kandros. Ex-turian military. We go way back," said Aria. "I've got a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. Follow us. We'll get you to safety."

Nyreen crossed her arms. "I'll do my best."

"Ready to put the gun to good use?" Shepard asked.

"You have no idea how ready."

They started to make their way through the tunnel when Shepard had to bypass the security protocols of the sealed door. They made their way deeper into the tunnels when Bray made contact.

"Aria, you were right!" he said. "We're under attack!"

"What's the fleet's status?" Aria asked.

"Still landing inside the bunker!"

"Keep the enemy out! Lock it down! Now!"

"Lower blast doors! Lower the blast doors!" Bray ordered to his men.

The continued making their way through the tunnels until finally they reached a ladder and climb their way back outside. They could see the rendezvous across the yard and saw that Cerberus was already attacking.

"Bray, why aren't the cannons online?" Aria asked.

"Something's jamming them. Trying to identify," said Bray.

"We'll flank the enemy, get them off you."

They started to flank the enemy from behind, Nyreen managed to overload the circuits on the rampaging mechs to keep them off-balance, Aria concentrated on the Cerberus soldiers with her biotics and Shepard concentrated on the Atlas.

He got a few grenades that attached themselves onto the armour plating and the explosion certainly got the Atlas' as attention. Nyreen was proving to be a very capable soldiers as she ran from cover to cover shooting at anything that moved. Aria used her biotics causing confusion which gave Shepard an opening to fire at the joints of the Atlas and eventually it was destroyed and the others had taken care with the Cerberus soldiers and the mechs.

"We're good," said Nyreen.

"Aria, there's a Cerberus engineer in here attacking the cannons, keeping them offline," Bray informed.

"We'll find him!" said Aria.

"Incoming!" Nyreen warned.

They looked up and saw the Cerberus reinforcements were now appearing. Shepard activated his cloak so that he could look for the engineer. He soon found the engineer and then plunged his omni-blade into him.

"Got him!" said Shepard.

"Cannons initialising," said Bray.

Shepard soon joined Aria and Nyreen with shooting the remaining Cerberus forces. Unfortunately, there was another problem before they could get the cannons operational.

"Aria, the cannons have to be armed manually," Bray informed.

"I'm on it!" said Shepard activating his cloak.

As he made his way through the battlefields he saw that Cerberus was any more Atlas mechs to join the battle. He then press down upon the button and soon the bridge extended allowing them to reach the bunker. As they ran Aria fired a biotic blast to knock Cerberus forces back and Shepard and Nyreen produced some covering fire.

"Cannons engaging! Head on the blast door!" Bray ordered.

Cerberus was practically setting everything they had at them and will be only a matter of time before they were overrun. At that moment the cannons were online just as the Cerberus troopers climbed the stairs. They were gunned down in an instant, some of them trying to escape using their jets, but they were shot out of the sky in collapsed hard on the ground.

"Nice guns," said Nyreen looking at Aria.

"They'll keep the general's forces at bay for a while," said Aria.

"Let's get inside," said Shepard.

Aria nodded and followed them towards the bunker. "Bunker team: Retract the bridge and lower the blast door. We're coming in."

They soon left the battlefield leaving a body trail of dead Cerberus soldiers behind.

* * *

Once they were inside the bunker they saw many of the wounded been treated for injuries, but Aria was concentrating more on their security.

"We're in! Lock it down!" she ordered.

Several asari then positioned themselves and created a biotic barrier around the blast doors for added protection.

Nyreen then looked at Aria. "Aria, I know this place is built like a fortress, but is it safe now that the general's including?" she asked with a tone of concern.

Shepard had to agree with her. "Yeah, I feel like a sitting duck here."

"I have no intentions of sitting around, and you both should know I assume nothing," she said. "And on that front…" She then turned her back on the two of them. "Nryeen, you left Omega fairly angry with me. I wasn't aware you'd returned. Explain yourself."

"The truth is I never left, a fact that I went to great lengths to keep from you," Nyreen said.

"I'm not easily duped," she said impressively. "Well done. But why?"

"I just… couldn't leave. Considering all this, I wish I had," she said regretfully.

"Well, you always said I'd be the death of you."

"Nyreen has military training. We can put her to good use," Shepard pointed out.

Aria raised an eye at Shepard. "You're so quick to trust, huh, Shepard? Nyreen never approved of Omega's—what did you call it?" She then turned to look at her as she walked around between the two of them. "'Moral bankruptcy.' Are you willing to help defend it now?"

"You'll find me very willing to liberate this station," said nyreen.

"Your combat skills seem a little rusty, but you're still a good shot," Nyreen noted. "See my duty officer." She nodded and left the two of them. "Bray, keep an eye on her."

Bray nodded. "Will do."

Aria then turned to Shepard. "All right, Shepard, we need to move fast. I'm itching for revenge."

"If you think I'm going to let you carve a bloody path through this campaign, you're sadly mistaken," said Shepard folding his arms.

"And if you think you're going to change me, well, you're welcome to try," Aria offered. A batarian then handed her a datapad. "Once up and running, this bunker will provide recon and secret access to much of the station. I'd appreciate it if you would eyeball operations, see that things are setting up smoothly."

"What will you be doing?" Shepard asked.

"Checking in on my forces. I need to know how many survive the assault before I plan the attack," she said as they made their way to the makeshift command centre. "It won't take long. Join me at the command console when you're ready."

* * *

Rick was now having a conversation with Hackett by holo. He was updating the admiral on the situation of the Citadel.

"We're starting to organise evacuation, sir," he said.

Hackett rubbed his chin. "You sure the station can't be defended?"

"We're suffering from losses from the coup attempt and most of our fleet strength is now in the Allied forces, sir," Rick informed. "We might be able to repel a small attack, but I'm willing to bet the Reapers would wage a large-scale attack."

Hackett nodded. "And we can't risk losing the government to the Reapers."

"We're also starting to wipe out all date that is invaluable to the war effort from our computer systems," said Rose. "When we do abandon the Citadel we don't want to leave something that could be used against us."

"Understood," Hackett nodded. "What about you Major?"

"I'm going to stay as long as I can to make sure that all the civilians have left, but many C-Sec offices and some volunteers are willing to stay to hold of Reaper presents when they arrive and we're not able to persuade them otherwise."

"I see," Hackett nodded. "Keep me updated."

When Hackett's hologram vanished, Rose turned to Rick. "You don't think we'll be able to get everyone off in time."

"Many of the civilians believe they're safe here and convince them otherwise is not easy," said Rick folding his arms. "I don't want to send many more people to Sanctuary until Shepard checks the place out. I have a feeling there's more to that base than meets the eye."


	43. The Talon Leader

Shepard made his way around the bunker and found that Aria hacker was having problems with controlling Omega's operation systems. She wanted Shepard inputs some code into Cerberus terminal so that she could have access of those sections of the station.

A mechanic was also having problems with power inverters. He tried making a workaround, but nothing he did solve the problem. He asked Shepard to keep an eye out for Kehri inverters.

Shepard then made his way over to Aria, who was looking at her communications officer, who was a salarian.

"Ahz, how are we looking?" she asked.

"All systems operational. Full Omega schematics coming online now," said Ahz punching a few commands to his terminal.

"Let's take a look," said Aria turning her attention onto the command terminal.

Ahz brought up some holographic image of Omega Shepard noticed that some were highlighted red and others were completely black.

"I see. Shepard, those force field we saw? The general has them set up everywhere," she said.

"He's controlling access across the station," Shepard concluded.

"What are these dark areas?" Aria asked looking at the black sections in the hologram.

"Many sections of Omega are powered down. I'm betting it is being siphoned to run those force fields," Ahz assumed.

"Find the source. Priority one," Aria ordered.

"And we'll need a full tactical assessment of all Cerberus positions," Shepard added.

Ahz nodded. "I'll get on it."

"Shepard, we have to go to work," said Aria. "Our losses were significant. We can't field an army large enough to face down Cerberus." An asari then handed her a datapad and she went through it.

"Then we need to find allies. Story of my life," said Shepard mumbling to himself.

Aria handed the datapad back to the asari. "We've confirmed, there is a merc gang that's still active. The Talons are resisting the occupation."

They then turned their eyes upon the screen which showed a group of mercs in red armour that bore the Talon symbol. Apparently they were raiding a Cerberus storage area for supplies.

Aria clearly didn't think much of them. "Not my first choice, but they're all we've got."

"Then it's time to play diplomat," said Shepard.

"And if the current leader won't join us, the next one will."

Bray then showed up. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"What is it?" Aria asked.

"I turned away for a second to offload supplies. When I looked back…"

Aria looked at him furiously. "You last her," she finished.

"Well, I…"

"We're locked down. She's got to be here somewhere," said Shepard.

Aria shook her head. "This bunker has the access point to other parts of the station. Unfortunately, Nyreen knows them." She then leaned her head against the command console. "Damn it, Bray. If I wasn't already short on manpower…" She then looked back at the image of Omega. "We have to focus on getting the Talons on board. Shepard, I'll meet you at the armoury exit when you're ready to go, but don't keep me waiting."

"Once we recruit the Talons, how do we reach the general?" Shepard asked.

"I'm working on it," she said looking at the image of Omega. "His command centre's set up an Afterlife—no doubt a deliberate move to piss me off."

"Don't let it get to you. He wants you off-balance."

"Anger helps me focus." She then looked back at the image of Omega. "The strange force field are blocking access to most of the station, including Afterlife. So after we complete our current objective, I'll be looking for a way to get around them."

"Tell me about this merc gang we're looking to enlist," said Shepard.

"Their drug runners and cutthroats, but they're highly organised. That sets them apart. They appear more civilised than, say, the Blood Pack, but at their heart, they're just as dishonourable. We'll have to appeal to their lust and greed to get and keep them in line."

Shepard was curious about Nyreen. "It seems like there's more to Nyreen than meets the eye."

"You mean her disappearing act? Honestly, I'm not concerned," said Aria dismissively. "If it was anyone else, I'd want blood, but Nyreen's a variable I can control. She believes in the code of ethics. She oozes virtue."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "You two must have made an interesting pair."

Aria shrugged. "Opposites attract, right? Our connection was powerful but doomed. Nyreen demonstrated zero flexibility. She can't put up with the… challenges of my life. That's all you're getting out of me on the subject, Shepard."

Shepard was very serious about the general wanted some more intel. "Tell me more about Petrovsky."

Aria narrowed her eyes. "He presumed to sit on my throne. That's all that matters."

Shepard rolled his eyes. "I get that you hate him, Aria, but I need to know who we're up against."

"All right. I'll admit, he's not like other Cerberus operatives I've encountered," she admitted reluctantly. "He's smart, think outside the box, very hard to predict. He's like his boss. No matter who suffers, and no matter the cost, he stopped at nothing. To defeat him, we have to be prepared to do the same." She then started a losing patience with Shepard's questions. "Is the cross-examination over, because time is of the essence."

"You're off the hook for now," he said.

"Good. I'll meet you at the exit by the armoury."

* * *

A few minutes later both Shepard and Aria were on the move. Aria was leading the way since she had more knowledge of the area than he did and you are more about this gang.

"What your history with this gang?" Shepard asked.

"Some mutual beneficial dealings and some occasional violence," she said as they made their way through the door. "The Talons weren't even a blip on our radar until the plague in 2185." They started to move from cover to cover keeping an eye out the Cerberus soldiers. "Your little war against the other gangs left a vacuum."

"Not my intention," said Shepard honestly.

"Their leader, Derius, took advantage of the situation and carved to the Talons a bigger piece of the local drug trade," she continued.

Aria then lead them to a ladder and began to climb. "Are we enlisting them because they're good or because we need the numbers?" Shepard asked as they climbed.

"They're cannon fodder. We're using them because they're the only game in town," she said bluntly.

"You're going to let them know that?"

Aria could sense that he disliked her methods. "Relax, Shepard. This is how it works on Omega. Just let me do the talking and—"

Ahz then contacted them. "Commander! Cerberus forces are scrambling. Looks like an attack on the Talons." They looked up and saw a Cerberus shuttle flying overhead about making their way towards the Talon's base. "Judging from comm chatter, their priority target is in the area. Could be the Talon leader."

"Looks like we fight our way Cerberus to get to them," said Aria as they climbed a little more hastily.

"Let's move," said Shepard as they finally reached the top.

They soon found themselves in a corridor and Ahz make contact with them once again.

"Commander, confirming Cerberus activity in your area. Let's see if I can hack their comm system," he said.

As they made their way through the corridor they saw piles of red sand laying around uselessly.

Aria frowned upon seeing these containers. "That's odd. Why would they leave crates of Red Sand lying around like this?"

Shepard assumed that she meant the Talons. "Maybe they had something more important going on."

Aria shook her head. "Not Derius. Profit is the only thing that matters to him. Anything else can burn."

* * *

They soon reached the centre of the control centre for the air shaft.

"One of these air shaft should lead us to Talon territory," Aria informed Shepard.

Shepard then access the terminal close by allowing the hacker access into Omega's systems. He then used the control to operate a live to allow them access to one of the air shaft, but he had to destroy some canisters that ended up on it.

They soon found themselves in the air shaft that should lead them to the Talons. Ahz then made contact with them again. "Ahz here. I've hacked into Cerberus comms. Patching you in now."

"Engaging hostiles!" said a Cerberus soldier over their radios.

"Get more backup over here!" said a second soldier.

Clearly they were engaging the Talons, who were putting up quite a fight. Shepard just hope they lasted long enough for them to assist them.

* * *

They carried on through the air shaft until they found the generator and powered it up. Once the power was back online Shepard access the terminal for more information and found Cerberus had been using it to observe the detainment centres. With the power now online they could now unlock the air seals allowing them access across the complex.

When they got outside he saw that Cerberus was hitting a large tower hard where Shepard assumed was where the Talon were located.

"That tower is the Talon outpost we're heading for," said Aria.

They then just witnessed a Cerberus shuttle crashing onto the walkway.

"Looks like the Talons are giving as good as they get," Shepard noted.

They climbed down the ladder to reach a platform and then Ahz contacted them yet again. "Commander, Cerberus communications indicate that the high priority target is near," he informed them. "Their forces will be directed on your part to the Talon outpost."

Shepard nodded. "Understood."

They soon entered a room that was full of Cerberus troopers and they were completely taken by surprise by Shepard and Aria. Shepard tossed a few grenades that took out the engineer before your chance to set up a turret and Aria unleashed her biotics upon them killing the rest.

Once the Cerberus forces were taking care of Shepard access the nearest terminal to allow the hacker more control over the station. They then pressed on and saw that the Talons were being pushed into a corner.

"We've got 'em!" said a Cerberus squad leader. "Keep the up pressure, people!"

"Talons retreat has been blocked," said a Cerberus soldier.

Shepard and Aria open the doors of control centre and quickly took out the surplus forces that were guarding the area.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" said Talon as they fought back against the Cerberus forces.

"I know. Someone get those doors open!" said the Talon squad leader, who was a turian.

"We've got you rats cornered. No way out this time!" the Cerberus squad leader yelled.

"You say that every time, human. And yet, here we are, still shooting you back!" the Talon squad leader retorted.

Shepard made his way over to the controls and deactivated the Cerberus lockdown. At once the blast door behind the Talons opened.

"The doors are opening! Retreat! Retreat!" the Talon squad leader ordered.

The Cerberus squad leader was completely surprised by this. "They're a scathing towards the warehouse! Get some shuttles there now!"

"Commander, the Talons are on the move, and Cerberus is not happy," said Azh over the comm.

Unfortunately, helping the Talons lead more Cerberus forces making their way to the control centre. Aria quickly used her biotics to pull the shield out of the hands of a guardian and Shepard fired his rifle at him. He then tossed several grenades that took out some rampart mechs.

Shepard made his way into the next room and found an injured Talon and gave him some medi-gel. He then accessed a computer terminal allowing the hacker full access into the station systems.

* * *

They soon reached the elevator and were soon descending and soon found themselves in another corridor. The moment they exited they were soon attacked by a Cerberus soldier and a rampart mech. It in take them long to deal with the two of them and soon they made their way forwards towards a landing pad.

They soon found the landing pad covered with more Cerberus forces and Aria in waste any time using her biotics to send them flying. Shepard concentrated one taking up the leaders and the bigger threat with his sniper rifle, even managed to gain control over a turret and had it turn on its owners.

They were about to advance forward when the shuttle arrived dropping off more Cerberus forces. They quickly took cover and began to fire at them hard and fast. They then quickly made their way towards the landing pad and saw another shuttle dropping off more Cerberus forces and just like before they attack them hard and fast, taking them out before they realise what hit them.

Cerberus has sealed the door behind them to prevent the two of them from reaching the Talons. Shepard then began to hack the security protocols and as he did they heard voices from the other side.

"Answers now!" the Cerberus squad leader demanded.

"Dream on, human!" said the Talon squad leader.

"Where is target Alpha? Answer or your friend dies!"

"Go ahead! Shoot!"

Shepard then got the door opened and the two of them entered and Cerberus forces had captured several Talons. A Cerberus combat engineer was pointing a gun at a male human Talon.

"Answer!" the engineer demanded. "Last chance, Talon! Answer or…"

That's when they noticed Shepard and Aria have entered.

"What the—" said a Cerberus Trooper.

At once all the Cerberus forces aimed their rifles at the two of them.

"Back off," warned the engineer.

"I don't think so," said Shepard not lowering his rifle.

The engineers and shot the human Talon in the leg and was about to shoot it brains out. Then from out of nowhere the engineer was shot and suddenly dropping out from the ceiling was Nyreen. She was no longer wearing coat and hood and was wearing Talon armour.

She kicked a trooper in the gut and knocked an engineer aside with the side of her rifle. She then showed an engineer in front of and fired a biotic blast knocking back to Cerberus troopers before they had a chance to counter-attack.

She then turned the Talons and help the wounded Talon up. "Take care of the wounded, and scavenge what you can. I want us out of here ASAP."

"You are the boss. Move it!" said a turian Talon as he unlocked the bunker doors allowing more Talons entered.

Looks like Shepard had been right about Nyreen all long. "Looks like we found the Talon leader," he said with a slight smirk at Aria.

Aria clearly look surprised, but maintained her confidence. "My, my, Nyreen, aren't you full of surprises?"

Nyreen was examining a dead Cerberus Trooper. "Aria. The deception was necessary. I needed to figure out what your plans were. The people on Omega depends on us. I can't risk compromising our operation."

"Not exactly standard procedures for a street gang," said Shepard.

Nyreen got up and looked at them. "When Cerberus invaded, the Talons were a mess. I brought… new direction." She then made her way over towards her terminal. "The general's been hunting us ever since. Right now, he's attacking one of our outposts. That's where I need to be."

A turian Talon then approached her. "We're done here, boss."

Nyreen nodded. "Right." She then turned on the two of them. "Aria, Commander Shepard: whatever you're here for, the answer's no. Kindly escort yourselves off Talon territory."

"We're here to help," said Shepard, having a feeling that diplomacy was the only way to get the Talons help now. "We'll talk about it after we reach outpost."

"That's a generous offer," she said and then turned to Aria suspiciously. "Aria, does the Commander also speaks to you?"

"Not the way I would have put it, but that's the idea," said Aria.

"All right, then. Come with me."

"You've improved your biotics as last I saw you," Aria noted.

"You notice the biotic grenades."

"You always did like blowing things up, given half a chance."

* * *

They then made their way to the elevator and started to ascend and found themselves in a warehouse that had clearly seen better days.

"Rampart mechs incoming!" Nyreen warned.

They turned and saw rampart mechs exiting from a force field and were reinforced by shield generator. Shepard in waste any time by sending out the shield generator and then they concentrated on the rampart mechs. Nyreen managed to overload a few of the circuits allowing them to take them down far faster than normally.

"They left an Atlas behind cover the retreat," Nyreen noted as an Atlas crashed through the roof.

Shepard then tossed several grenades over his shoulder taking out the Atlas shields. He then ordered Aria and Nyreen to surround the Atlas to allow them a three-pronged attack. The approach worked and the Atlas soon exploded.

They soon made their way onto the elevator and began to ascend towards the rafters, but then Cerberus cut the power to the elevator. They then admitted their torches so they could see each other. Shepard then access the emergency bypass and lowered the maintenance ladder.

"This way," said Nyreen as she took the lead.

They made their way through the maintenance shaft before reaching a door and found themselves on a catwalk overlooking one of the corridor.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights," said Nyreen.

"Reports coming in! Additional Talon forces on the catwalks," said a Cerberus Trooper over the comm.

"Get people down there! Go!" said the Cerberus squad leader.

A Cerberus shuttle soon appeared and Cerberus forces emerged from it and started to engage them.

"Target Alpha in sight!" said a Cerberus Trooper.

Aria smiled. "Finally, a little recognition."

"Actually, Aria, I'm target Alpha," said Nyreen with a small smirk on her face.

Aria clearly didn't appreciate that and started tossing Cerberus troopers off the catwalk with her biotics. Shepard and Nyreen backed her up with some steady rifle fire. Then they saw phantoms approaching on their position.

Nyreen tossed a biotic grenades that really confuse the phantoms and within that confusion Shepard fired his rifle continuously using his disruptor ammo to penetrate their barriers. The patterns have been taken completely by surprise and soon fell like dominoes.

They then made their way over towards the door, but found it wouldn't open.

"The lockdown systems' been compromised so many times he hardly knows up from down anymore," said Nyreen.

To make matters worse Cerberus forces were now shooting down from them from the upper catwalk. The freedom to the positions and returned fire, but they have the disadvantage of being a low ground.

Nyreen then reached for her radio. "Nyreen to base: Need an engineer at the catwalk's entrance! Door's jammed again!" She then looked at the two of them. "This may take a moment."

Aria user biotics to throw the Cerberus forces above them of balance and Shepard began picking them off with his sniper rifle. Nyreen was proving to be quite adept with overloading their shields to make them even more vulnerable. Shepard knew all they have to do was hold out as long as they could, but Shepard feared they would be able to maintain their position much longer.

"Are those doors open yet?" Aria yelled.

"They're working on it!" said Nyreen taking out a nemesis. She then noticed the bridge was closing in on them. "They've hacked the bridge controls!"

The bridge was slowly closing meaning they would have to worry about Cerberus reinforcements, but that meant that there were even more desperate. Cerberus was now sending Atlas mechs at them and Shepard knew they would only last a few more minutes. They have a low ground and to make matters worse they were pinned against the wall playing defence which was not a good position for any soldier.

Fortunately the bridge fully closed shielding them from the Atlas mechs and cutting off the Cerberus reinforcements. They then focus on taking out the remaining Cerberus forces which should not take too long without their reinforcements.

"Door's open! Let's go!" said Nyreen.

* * *

They soon made their way up an elevator heading towards the Talon's base

"We'll be evacuating this location as soon as possible," said Nyreen as the entered the elevator. "Try not to interfere with my people's work."

A turian Talon then approached her. "Intel just reported in. The group of civilians we managed to evca arrived safely at the other outpost."

They soon made their way into the Talon's base and Shepard was quite impressed with the setup Nyreen had installed. Out of defences, medical bays, armoury and an operation centre everything that a good military force would need.

"Also: routine sweets reporting nothing new on the adjutant presence," the Talon continued.

Shepard frowned. "Adjutants?"

"Creatures created by Cerberus. They eviscerate their victims' DNA, converting them into more adjutants," Nyreen explained handing him a datapad with information on them.

"Some kind of Reaper-based weapon," said Aria. "I fought them before. They're a nightmare."

"It got worse after you left. Cerberus lost control of them. Those things tore apart the gangs, then attacked everyone in sight. If Cerberus hasn't found a way to contain them, the entire station would be infected by now."

"Keeping your people alive through that couldn't have been easy," said Shepard looking at her.

"I watched friends get turned into monsters, and I had to kill them," she said looking at the floor. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an outpost to defend."

"The adjutants really got under her skin," Aria noted.

Shepard was able to find a Kehri power inverter among all the boxes in the Talons base. He also found that the turian Talon rescued was alive and well and then he made his way over to Nyreen, who was overlooking a command terminal.

"Cerberus is backing off for now," she said looking at her men. "Make sure the stouts keep an eye out for the next attack."

"You've done an excellent job, Nyreen, but I'll be taking over now," said Aria as she joined them in the command centre. Nyreen narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly not wanting to linguist command. "You know what happens to people who argue with me."

"And if I say no? You'll just kill me and take over?" said Nyreen raising an eye. "My people won't stand for that."

"Yes, they do seem… nauseatingly loyal," she admitted as he looked at the Talons. "Either way, I'll get what I want."

Nyreen glared at her. "Not this time."

Shepard could tell that this was going to end in a fight and they already had one enemy, they didn't need two. "The truth is, none of us can do this alone. Our only choices the joint forces," he said firmly.

Nyreen nodded at him. "You might be right, but the people of Omega are my priority."

Aria just shook her head. "You take over one gang, and you think you're ready to decide what's best for Omega? Nyreen, watch and learn." She then activated her omni-tool. "Azh!"

"Everything's in place. The entire station's connected," he said over the radio.

Suddenly appearing on the monitors was Aria and Shepard had a good idea what she was about to do. He also knew that Nyreen was not going to be particularly pleased by this and he had a feeling that he would have to act as the middleman.

"People of Omega! I have returned!" Aria announced dramatically. "Cerberus believe they have beaten you. They believe they have you under control. They are gravely mistaken. You are the lawless of the galaxy. You cannot be beaten, and you will never be controlled. Be ready! Your chance to strike against your oppresses is coming. Together, we will take Omega back!"

They suddenly heard cheers erupting from all the civilians. It was clear that they found her speech inspiring, but Nyreen clearly didn't like it judging from the look on her face.

"That's your plan? Throwing civilians at Cerberus?" she yelled furiously.

"Anything is better than being locked up like a mindless animal waiting for slaughter," Aria said coldly.

Nyreen glared at her. "I know what you're up to, Aria, and I don't like it." She then turned her attention to some civilians that entered the base. "I have civilians to evacuate. I'll deal with this later." She then turned to her men. "All right, let's get these people ready to go. Now!"

"What are you trying to do?" Shepard asked looking at Aria.

"Trying?" She then leaned against railings. "The people of Omega—my people—love a good fight. When it breaks loose, they'll be ready. Nyreen's code of ethics won't let her sit by if civilians are exposed. It's what makes her utterly predictable and therefore easy to manipulate."

A turian Talon then rushed in. "Cerberus is launching another offensive!" he yelled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one building like your little speech, Aria," Nyreen glared as she approached them.

"Glad I got his attention."

Nyreen shook her head and looked at Shepard. "Commander, landing pads are yours. My people and I will hold the main doors."

Shepard nodded. "Got it."

Shepard made his way towards a landing pad and could only hear gunfire in the distance. When they got there they found that the Talons guarding the landing pad had only been taken out and Cerberus was advancing towards them.

Aria used her biotics to pull the shield out of the grasp of the guardians and then fired her shot gun right into their guts. Shepard tossed a grenade over his head to take out a Centurion and took out the shield pylons Cerberus had set up with his sniper rifle.

Aria used her biotics to send Cerberus soldiers trying and Shepard used an incinerator to strike a squad of rampart mechs the came through a force field. He then tossed a grenade underneath the remaining mechs speed and it exploded taking them out.

"Commander Shepard!" Nyreen yelled over the comm. "We need your help at the main doors."

"We're on our way!" he said.

They then rushed towards the main doors and found that the Talons had been completely overwhelmed by Cerberus forces. Shepard made his way to the turret and fired everything he had down at the Cerberus forces taking out the Atlas and engineers first. Aria and Nyreen combined their biotic powers to push away the soldiers while Talons on the catwalks rain down bullets on top of them.

"That's it!" said Nyreen as he took up the last of them. "Cerberus is pulling out. Let's talk Shepard."

Shepard removed himself from the turret and joined Aria and Nyreen. Nyreen was trying to save one of the soldiers, but it appeared that she was too late.

"The Talons will join your cause," she said getting to her feet. "Someone's got to make sure you don't run roughshod over our people."

"You see, Shepard?" Aria smirked.

Nyreen looked at Shepard. "Let me guess. She said I was predictable and therefore easy to manipulate."

"Pretty much word from word. She thinks she's playing you," he said.

"Nothing new here," she grumbled. She then narrowed her eyes at Aria. "One thing though: I maintain command over my people. This is not up for debate."

"Just have them ready," said Aria.

"Oh, they'll be ready," she assured.

* * *

Rick was overseeing the evacuation of the Citadel, which was going slowly. Not everyone wanted to leave their homes and believe they were safe. Instead he focused upon relocating the refugees in the camps.

"You're doing an excellent job, Major," said a voice behind him.

Rick turned and saw the Asari Councillor approaching him. "The evacuation is going slowly," he pointed out.

"Give it time I'm sure that people see reason," she said.

"I doubt that," said Rick folding his arms. "You know we might not be in this mess if you have to listen to Shepard's warnings."

The Asari Councillor sighed. "I admit that we should have trusted Shepard earlier, but we found no evidence of the Reapers."

"Doesn't mean they weren't there," said Rick bluntly. "And since you disgrace to publicly he had no choice but to join forces with Cerberus to deal with the Collectors. That gave them the opportunity to get their hands on Reaper tech and as a result they got indoctrinated."

The Asari Councillor nodded. "You're right, we should have listened to him a long time ago. He was right about Saren, he was right about the Conduit and about the Reapers. I just hope that our mistakes don't cost the galaxy."

"We can only hope," said Rick.


	44. We Are Omega

They soon returned back to Aria's base which was now fully operational with both operations and manpower.

"We're almost there, Shepard," said Aria as they made their way to the command centre. "The Talons will be the frontline fodder. Now we just need to bring down the force fields to clear the way to Afterlife."

"Which will release Omega's civilians…" said Shepard seeing where this was going.

"Cerberus will have a million fires to put out. In one fell sweep, we'll have the people and the Talons working for us."

"You might not want to compromise your alliance before it even takes shape," Shepard advised.

Aria folded her arms. "I've learned not to put much stock in truth and goodwill."

"It might be time to start again."

"Tell you what: I'll take it under advisement. Now… I'll be in the command console plotting our next move."

* * *

Shepard had a conversation with an elcor, who wanted to be in Aria's good books by finding her couch. Unfortunately, since he was not exactly speedy he was wondering if Shepard could located when he headed out.

Shepard noticed that Cerberus was attempting to break in judging from all the shaking that was going on. Though he imagined that Aria wasn't planning on staying for much longer and with that said he made his way to the command console.

"Talk to me, Ahz," she said looking at her communication officer.

"I have located the source that's powering the Cerberus force fields," he said as he highlighted a section on the hologram of Omega. Just from his position it was somewhere within the mines that were located on the very top of the station.

"Yes, I see," she said troublingly. "Shepard, take a look at this. The general is siphoning power from one of the main reactors deep in the bowels of Omega's mines."

"Unfortunately, accesses cut by the force fields themselves," said Ahz.

"Not completely," said Shepard having a good look over the map. He then pointed to the dark areas. "There's an open route through that dark area, then up."

"Hmm. The processing plant for one of the mines," said Aria as she studied the area. "It's been powered down. No force fields blocking it."

"We infiltrate there, find our way through the mine, then take the elevator to the reactor's back door," said Shepard highlighting the route.

Aria nodded. "Good eyes, Shepard. Let's go."

"Not without me," said Nyreen, appearing out of nowhere.

Bray then followed close behind. "Aria, my patrol caught her in the perimeter."

"Please," said Nyreen looking insulted. "You didn't catch me. We're allies now." She then looked at Aria suspiciously. "Didn't Aria tell you?"

"Nyreen was expected, Bray," said Aria. "Return to your station."

Bray shook his head and left them.

Nyreen looked at Aria. "The Talons are ready, but if I'm sending my people into the breach… I want to make sure those force fields come down for good," she said gesturing to the map. "So, like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Aria folded her arms. "It's almost as if you don't trust me."

Nyreen narrowed her eyes. "It's exactly as if I don't trust you."

Shepard knew that he wouldn't be the middleman when he met the two of them. "We're going to war together. I'll make sure we can rely on each other," he said.

Nyreen nodded as if she didn't expect anything less. "Agreed, Commander. Glad one of you isn't on a power trip."

"Go away by the med bay, Nyreen. We'll join you shortly," said Aria. She then turned to Shepard. "Shepard, I have last minute orders to dole out. I'll meet you there, too."

* * *

Shepard decided to use the time to talk to Nyreen, since the two of them happened had a proper chat yet. Also she knew more far more what was going on than Aria since she had been here since the occupation.

"Shepard, got a second?" she called and he nodded. "I know time is short, but I was hoping we could talk. Alone."

"Aria will be here soon. Now may be our only chance," he agreed.

They then made their way into the med bay so they would be overheard.

"I'm not trying to undermine, Aria. I know she has to be ruthless," she said. "Let her have revenge. I'm not doing this for me, and I'm not doing it for Aria or what we once had."

Shepard nodded. "It's for the people of Omega. I get it."

"Someone has to be their voice in all this. Incredibly powerful forces are about to do battle with them caught in the middle. I just hope, as we bring down those force fields and go to war, that you can keep the people in mind."

"You're a veteran. Why are you so disturbed by these adjutants?" Shepard asked.

"I know fighting Reapers is old hat to you, Commander. But these?" She then about her arms as if shuddering at the memory. "What they do to people? They could still be out there. And if they return? I don't want to even think about what would happen to Omega's people. The image of that drives me… and haunts me."

"What your impression of Petovsky?" Shepard asked.

"An adversary are a worthy of respect, and not just because he shrewd. When I was starting to organise the Talons, he offered amnesty to anyone who set down their weapon. A few of my people surrendered, and he made good on his word."

"So he has a code," said Shepard rather surprised.

"And, as near as I can tell, it doesn't exactly match the Illusive Man's."

"How did you get mixed up with Aria?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I was happy in the turian military, but when my biotics starting to manifest, my superiors saw fit to reallocate me," she said as he flared her biotics. "They practically locked me away. I couldn't use my skills to benefit my people, so I quit. I put around the galaxy, looking for a new purpose."

"And you found your way over here."

"More like I lost my way here. But then there was this beautiful, fierce creature who didn't let anyone define her. I'll admit, I was mesmerised. I wanted a little bit of that to rub off on me."

"How close were you two?"

"The draw was undeniable. Her strength mirrored insecurity. Maybe deep down, it was the same for her. But trying to be with her turned into trying to be her. Nyreen Kandros was vanishing."

"You seem like your own person to me," Shepard noted.

"For all the drama between us, I'm grateful to Aria. She helped me remember who I am. It took a lot to break away from her, but I regret nothing."

Shepard then asked about the people and she assured him that the Talons will fight with integrity. He then asked about the force fields and she told him that it was based off tech from beyond the Omega 4 Relay and she was concerned that it could damage of assistance by deactivating them due to the power requirement.

"I appreciate it, Nyreen. We're heading out soon," he said.

"I'll be ready."

* * *

When Aria finally blessed with her presence they made their way to the elevator and proceeded to the mines. When the elevator opened they found a sealed door right in front of them.

"We're arriving at one of the eezo processing plants," she informed them. "It's been powered down, so we'll have to pry open the door."

"I'll get it," said Shepard only began to pry the door open.

"Access to the mine should be on the far side."

"And the reactor is beyond that?" Nyreen asked.

"According to the schematics," she said when Shepard finally pried open the door and eased her way through it. "I ran Omega, Nyreen. I did work the mines myself."

Nyreen soon followed her with a disapproving scowl. "No, you had indentured servants for that—" She then saw several dead bodies right in front of them. "Spirits…"

"Relax, they're all Cerberus," said Aria as he bent down to examine them.

Shepard soon made his way and joint. He noticed the claw marks on the large trail blood from the exit wounds. "They've been ripped to shreds," he said.

"I don't like this," said Nyreen slightly fearful.

Shepard shined his torch around the area which appeared to be some sort of maintenance shaft. Of course he couldn't be sure due to the fact that all the power in the area was out so the only light they could see was from their torches.

They started making their way through and found more dead Cerberus bodies almost exactly the ones they found that the entrance.

"More dead," said Shepard shining his torch upon them.

"It's a bloodbath," said Nyreen. "I've got a bad feeling. We shouldn't be—"

Shepard then heard a sound that was inhuman or alien and raised his hand to silence her. "Quiet. What's that sound?"

"An adjutant," said Aria.

"Oh no," said Nyreen, now looking over her shoulders in a fearful manner. "The general must have locked this place to keep it inside."

* * *

As they follow the trail of dead bodies they heard the noise more frequently, but didn't find the source. They soon reached the elevator doors without incident for a change.

"The elevator to the mines is through that door," said Aria.

"It's the activated," said Shepard and he was very confident he wouldn't be able to pry those doors open.

"Then we need a power this place up," said Aria looking around. "There should be a master circuit breaker somewhere."

Nyreen then spotted some pipes. "Those pipes power the door. We should follow them."

Shepard began to follow the pipes the noises were certainly getting louder. They had to climb a ladder to get to the next section and then crossovers and pipelines.

"The whispering's receding," Aria noted.

"Maybe the adjutant doesn't like it odds," said Shepard.

"Don't kid yourself," said Nyreen, who was still looking around as if something was going to drop right in front of them. "I've seen one of those things take down a squad of soldiers."

They carried on until they found the power module and Shepard switched it on. Almost immediately the entire station was powered up. As he accessed the terminal, Aria looked around at the mess.

"When this is over, there'll be a lot of repairs to make," she said.

Nyreen narrowed her eyes at her. "I hope you'll focus on the civilian areas first."

Aria was starting to get annoyed. "You are relentless."

Nyreen smiled. "That's one thing we have in common."

Suddenly something smashed right through a window and they turned and saw some sort of creature. It looks similar to a husk, but it had been augmented with a cannon on it right arm, tentacles were hanging out of its mouth and it had a bloated head.

"Spirits!" Nyreen gasped.

The adjutant then fired a biotic blast straight at them, fortunately mixed.

"Unload on it!" Shepard yelled.

Shepard and Aria via their weapons at it, but Nyreen seem to be overcome by fear.

"Nyreen, wake up!" Aria snapped.

Nyreen shook out of the trance and fired her rifle at it. Shepard switched to disruptor ammo to bypass its barrier and Nyreen tossed a biotic grenade at it. They fired everything they had at it and were eventually able to bring it down.

"I hate those things," said Nyreen panting slightly.

"Hate should make you deadlier," said Aria glaring at her. "That looked like fear to me."

"All right, back to the door," said Shepard hoping to avoid another argument.

* * *

They soon made their way down towards the elevator, but before they could reach it they encountered yet another adjutant. Clearly the general didn't just lock one of them down here.

"Another one!" Nyreen gasped.

"Fire at will!" Shepard ordered.

They fired at the adjutant and were able to bring this one down faster than the previous one. Shepard then made his way over to the elevator, but more adjutant appeared from all corners.

"Shepard, look alive! More adjutants!" Aria yelled.

"We can't let them escape!" said Nyreen as she fired the rifle at an adjutant.

Clearly there were more deadly in a group than they were individually, especially if they were dealing with Shepard and his team. It was a long and painful firefight until finally they were able to bring them down, though Nyreen still look a bit shocked.

"I think we got them all," said Nyreen.

"Let's try the elevator again. Stay alert," said Shepard. He then approached the terminal and access the elevator controls and the elevator doors began to rise. "All right, into the elevator."

"I'll seal the door… just in case," said Nyreen closing the door behind them.

"On to the mines," said Aria as the elevator began to ascend. She then noticed that Nyreen was looking slightly troubled. "What's eating you, Nyreen?"

"Just processing. It's clear the general sealed that area to keep the adjutant in."

"Along with some unlucky soldiers," Shepard added.

"Yes, the creatures kill them but didn't turned them into more adjutants. I can't shake it—something's off."

"You're just spooked," said Aria.

Nyreen turned on her. "There's a rhythm to this place, Aria. To Cerberus. If you'd stuck it out here, maybe you'd feel it, too.

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever's in our way, we deal with it."

They soon got their first sight of the mine and it was clear that Cerberus had been busy mining the raw ore in the asteroid.

"You hear the drills," said Aria noticing the drills were working overtime. "Damn it, they shouldn't be straining like that."

"Cerberus must be working hard," said Nyreen as she turned towards the drills.

* * *

They finally reached the top of the elevator and Aria led the way.

"Access to the reactor is somewhere on the upper level," she said.

"Let's find a way up there," said Shepard.

They started bawling the catwalk towards the mining area and it in take them long to be spotted by Cerberus troopers. They spread out in different directions to confuse the enemy and flank them. It took them a while but eventually they were able to eliminate the Cerberus forces blocking their path.

"We can use that maintenance elevator across the way," said Aria gesturing to the maintenance elevator on the opposite side of the platform.

They then made their way towards the maintenance elevator and were about across the catwalk when it exploded. Clearly the Cerberus forces had placed some explosive charges beneath the catwalk in order to slow their progress or to kill them.

"We need to find an alternate route access," said Aria.

That's when the elevator lowered itself and two nemesis' appeared. Shepard quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and began to trade sniping blows with them and was able to take them out.

They then began to look for way to the maintenance elevator and one entirely surprised engage Cerberus forces. They tried to take them from the high ground from the catwalk above them, but with Nyreen's grenades that proved quite difficult as well was Shepard sniper skills.

Shepard had a bypass the lock in order for them to reach a ladder that would go underneath the conveyor belt.

"Looks like this goes under the conveyor belt," said Nyreen.

As they made their way under the conveyor belt, Aria was slightly troubled how they were operating the drills.

"Bastards are running this place too hot," she said. "It'll burn out in a month."

"Stay focused," said Shepard when he noticed Cerberus engineers ahead of them.

Shepard pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim at the engineer and killing him before he had a chance to do anything. Rampart mechs then started to make their way towards them, but Nyreen was able to overload their circuitry and Aria took them apart with her shotgun.

They soon reached the other end of the catwalk and saw a pathway to the other side of the conveyor belt.

"I think this is going to get us there," said Nyreen.

Shepard had a bypass the door controls to allow them access, but afterwards they were able to make their way to the maintenance elevator. The only have a slight problem of going through Cerberus forces along the way and a small squadron of rampart mechs.

Shepard had to use his cloak in order to get behind enemy lines and take up the leaders to disrupt their ability to fight. Aria went mad with her biotics sending the mechs over the catwalks and Nyreen use of military training to good use by taking out the soldiers.

With them gone they were able to reach the maintenance elevator without incident.

"Made it! Hit the switch!" Aria ordered.

* * *

They soon got out of the elevator and Shepard hit the switch and they started to ascend upwards towards the reactor.

"They know our target," said Nyreen, remembering how the Cerberus soldiers were communicating with each other. "Expect heavy reinforcements."

"Just stay focused and find the access point to the reactor," said Aria.

When they got out there they found an engineer with back towards them and Shepard in waste any time with plunging his omni-blade into him. They then saw some dead miners clearly been shot.

"Looks like Cerberus invaded here," said Nyreen. "Killed everyone."

"Now we're paying them back in kind," said Aria.

Nyreen turned her. "I'm sure you're dead workers feel much better now."

* * *

As they made their way into the reactor they saw the massive in a firefight between Cerberus and the miners. Obviously Cerberus had won that fight, but the miners gave as good as they got.

They climbed down towards a catwalk that reached towards an elevator on the other side.

"The elevator to the reactor is across the way," said Aria.

They started to make their way across the catwalk and suddenly gave way due to their weight. Fortunately the joints were strong enough to hold, but barely.

"Careful, this place is fine apart," said Nyreen as they carefully made their way forward.

They soon reached the other side of the catwalk and made their way towards the elevator.

Nyreen then saw Aria was grinning. "Why are you grinning, Aria?"

"We're almost there. When the force field come down, this war finally begins," she said with a sense of pleasure.

"Some of us, it started months ago."

"That wasn't war, babe. That was just warm-up."

* * *

They finally reached the top and saw the reactor right in front of them.

"There's the reactor. Straight ahead!" said Aria.

Shepard was now starting to get concerned by the lack of Cerberus forces in their way. He had expected the general would have sent more forces to prevent them from reaching the reactor.

They were about to make their way towards another catwalk, but then force field appeared right in front of them blocking their path. Then Shepard saw drone floating towards them and a holographic image of Pestrovsky appeared.

"I commend you. Your plan of attack was impeccable," he said with his arms behind his back.

"Looks like we were expected," said Shepard, knowing that it had been too easy.

"More like 'lured,'" said Nyreen.

"I knew the reactor would be the hard target. I gave you no choice but this route," said Pestovsky.

Shepard had to admit that he was deeply impressed with the general's tactics. "It's too bad you're on the Illusive Man's side, Pestovsky," he said.

Pestovsky narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm on humanity's side. You're the ones trying to start a war—for the glory of Aria. But now it's over."

"This isn't over until your next of kin can't identify you," Aria roared.

"I love your bravado, but have the sense to know when you're beaten. You been neutralised, and I can leave you there to rot. You might as well give up."

Aria glared at him. "Never."

They then watch as she made her way towards the force field and Shepard could tell that she had an idea.

"Aria, what are you thinking?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not going out like this," she said.

"Aria don't," Nyreen pleaded.

Aria ignored her and then flared her biotics and plunged her handwriting the force field. With her biotics protecting her flesh she started to tear a hall within the force field itself much to the amazement of everyone.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" said Pestovsky looking bewildered. It only took a few seconds to realise that she was attempting to create a hole large enough for one of them to get through. "Damn it, Aria, you're forcing my hand. We'll do it your way."

His hologram then vanished and they saw rampart mech marching their way through the force field. Aria was unable to fight back she was too busy with the force field which meant it was left to Shepard and Nyreen to cover her back.

"Nyreen! Mech!" Shepard yelled.

Shepard and Nyreen then started by everything they had at the mechs as they started to make their approach towards them. As they fought, Aria was still attempting to create a hole within the force field using all the strength she could muster. Aria was now starting to weaken and fell to her knees, but despite this he kept on fluctuating the force field.

"No!" Nyreen yelled and moved away towards her as he shot more mechs.

Nyreen then moved in to support Aria with her own biotics while at the same time shooting mechs that got close of them with her pistol. Aria finally managed to create a hole big enough for Shepard to enter through.

"Shepard, I can't hold this much longer. Go!" Aria yelled.

Shepard nodded and ran his way towards shooting several mechs as he did. He then jumped through the hole within the force field just seconds before Aria released her grip on it. He was now outside the force field, but Aria and Nyreen were still trapped inside.

Nyreen helped Aria slightly shocked about what she did. "Spirits, Aria. How did you know you could do that?"

"I didn't," said Aria as he pulled out her shotgun.

* * *

Shepard started to make his way over to the reactor, but Cerberus and rampart mechs attempted to stop him. He knew he did had long before Aria and Nyreen would be overrun so he didn't waste any time with dealing with them.

"Shepard, there's no letup. The mechs just keep coming!" said Nyreen over the radio.

"Stay alive over there," said Shepard.

After taking out the Cerberus forces and the mechs Shepard rushed towards the reactor control room. Once there he began to access the system to take down the force fields,

Petrovsky hologram then appeared next to him. "You can't do this, Commander. There's more at stake than you know. That reactor power to life support system for dozens of wards across the station. Shut it down, and thousands of people perish."

Shepard stop what he was doing and reached for his radio. "You hearing this, Aria?"

"Yes, and I don't care. Shut it down!" she ordered.

"Shepard, don't!" Nyreen yelled. "Try rerouting power away from the force field!"

Shepard was tempted to press down on the button, but that would stand against everything he stood for. "Damn it. Hold tight down there."

"Rerouting the power to maintain the other systems…" said Petrovsky placing his hands behind his back.

"Are you crazy? We're almost spent!" Aria yelled. "Nyreen, what your flank!"

"This is who you're working for, Shepard. She doesn't care who gets hurt," said Petrovsky as he walked around him as he continued to reroute power.

"What are you waiting for? Overload the reactor!" Aria yelled.

"She just throw thousands of lives away…"

"Shepard, Nyreen's down. I'm stabilising her! You can't reroute power in time! Hit the fucking overload! Now!"

"This shouldn't be that hard. Maybe something inside is holding you back. Maybe deep down you're starting to think the galaxy might be better off without her. She's never going to learn. She'll never change. Even if you win, Omega loses…"

"Enough!" said Shepard as he input the final commands.

Soon the reactor hologram glowed blue and the reactor itself began to lose a bit of power as it shared its systems across the station. Knowing that his work was done Shepard washed back to Aria and Nyreen.

* * *

All across the station the force field were shutting down one by one and the moment they did Aria's forces moved in along with the Talons and the civilians.

Petrovsky could only watch from his command centre as his forces being overwhelmed by the people of Omega.

"So be it," he said he then made his way to the command console. "All units: Battle stations. Prepare for attack. Get the demolition crews into position."

He then turned back to the monitor as the real battle began to start.

* * *

Shepard managed to reunite with Aria and Nyreen and they had managed to retreat back into the reactor room shooting down the remaining mechs. Aria then pushed them back with a biotic blast and Nyreen closed the door locking it from their side.

Shepard then looked at the two of them. "You okay?"

Aria narrowed her eyes at him. "Despite your best efforts to kill me. Your soft heart almost cost me everything."

"Quite, Aria, it worked," said Nyreen as he moved in to defend Shepard. "Shepard says us without sacrificing innocent lives. I applaud him."

Aria rolled her eyes. "I suppose. Whatever." She then turned to Nyreen. "You fought bravery against those mechs in there, Nyreen. Very impressive."

Nyreen raised an eye. "But?"

"Why can't you bring the same grit when adjutant attack?" She then shook her head disapprovingly. "It's pathetic. You tense up at the mere mention of those abominations…"

Shepard then came to her defence. "Lay off. She just saved you."

"I'm trying to help, Shepard. Call it tough love. The war's starting. I don't mean to miss it."

Nyreen shrugged. "She's never been big on thank-you."

* * *

They then made their way to the elevator and were soon descending towards the main battle grounds. As they went down Nyreen was being fed reports from the front.

"Getting reports: All force fields down," she said looking at the two of them. "Civilians taking to the streets in droves. Cerberus pulling back."

"That won't last," said Shepard.

Nyreen agreed. "The people don't have the training to go up against Cerberus front lines. They'll be wiped out."

"Civilian casualties can't be avoided. You'll have to accept this," said Aria coldly.

Nyreen glared at her. "Say what you will, Aria. I won't allow senseless deaths."

"Do what you can to protect them," said Shepard.

"Of course, Commander," Nyreen nodded.

Aria rolled her eyes and then Bray contacted them. "Aria? Bray here."

"Report," said Aria reaching for her radio.

"My team is scouting the maintenance tunnels. We've encountered Cerberus forces escorting engineers," said Bray. "They're moving gear. Looks to be setting explosives to the station's central support columns…"

"Bray, engage! Delay them as long as you can. We're coming," said Aria as she access the elevator controls.

"Got it. Roll out, people!" Bray order.

Aria then turned to Shepard and Nyreen. "If they detonate the main column, they'll cut off the way from Afterlife! The Talons offensive will be stopped cold."

"So we split up," said Shepard.

Aria nodded. "Yes. Nyreen, lead the frontal assault. Shepard and I will meet you in the markets after we've taken care of those bombs."

"Of course, but don't count on the building your memorial if you get yourselves killed," she said.

Aria smiled up at her. "I like it when you're feisty."

Nyreen rolled her eyes and approach the elevator controls and opened the door. Shepard and Aria then rushed outside and the doors closed behind them as Nyreen made her way to the front lines.

"The only route to the central column is through the tunnels," said Aria as she led the way.

* * *

They soon joined Bray and his unit as they fired at the Cerberus forces that were trying to reach the tunnels. Rampart mechs recovering the Cerberus forces as they made their escape and Shepard and Aria in waste any time with engaging them in battle.

Once they took apart the mechs they followed the Cerberus forces that were trying to reach the tunnels. Unfortunately, the catwalk connecting them to the door blew up in front of them.

"They took out the catwalk, but we can extend the dam in the control room," said Aria. "That should get us across."

Shepard access the dam controls and close them to allow them access to the other side of the platform.

Nyreen then made contact. "Nyreen here. We've engaged Cerberus and cleared our first target. ETA to the Gozu district is on track."

"Excellent," said Aria.

Shepard then noticed that closing the dam revealed something quite interesting. Aria couch was revealed in the waterway, no doubt the good old general dumped it the first chance he got. He sent the coordinates to Harrot and Aria was quite angry to find her couch being dumped.

Shepard had a bypass the door to central support for them to proceed and found Cerberus forces on the other side. They bravely attempted to delay them as long as possible, but they were quickly annihilated.

They then pull the corridors to the central support and Shepard bypassed yet another door in order to gain the access. They then skated down into the ventilation shaft and deactivated the fan which allow them direct access into the support column.

"We're getting less resistance," said Nyreen over the radio. "I think they're sending forces your way!"

They then jumped over the gap towards the platform that led to the support column and there they saw Cerberus engineers planting bombs around the structural weak points.

"They're messing with the support columns!" said Aria. "We have to stop them!"

They quickly engage the Cerberus forces that were in the area and once they took them out they approached the controls to the facility and access them.

"Got it," said Shepard bringing up the whole display of the support columns. He then opens them up to reveal the explosives placed inside the metal casings.

"Those bombs just went live!" said Aria. "The console is locked. We'll have to manually disable them!"

Suddenly Cerberus forces appeared and began to engage them no doubt to prevent them from deactivating the bombs. Aria quickly took point shooting back at them. "Take care of the bombs, Shepard. I'll handle Cerberus."

Shepard nodded and ran to the first bomb killing a Cerberus soldier along the way. There were four bombs annually had five minutes to disarm them and he wasn't going to waste a single second. Aria held back the Cerberus forces while he continued to disarm the bombs.

He was able disarm all the bombs in just under a minute and now the last thing to do was to clear the room of Cerberus forces. Aria made quick work of this with her biotics tossing them aside like ragdolls.

"We're clear," said Shepard as he took up the last mech.

"Good," said Aria and reached for her radio. "Nyreen, things are under control here. What's your situation?"

"We're advancing through the Gozu district," said Nyreen. Nyreen was busy engaging Cerberus forces and looked to one of the men. "Move forward! Keep that flank covered!"

"Yes, boss!" said a Talon sentry.

Nyreen then looked over her cover and saw that Cerberus was now shooting civilians. "We're holding our own, Cerberus has started targeting civilians." She then looked at several dead fighters on the floor. "Report of casualties are coming in from all sectors."

"Save those you can, and headed for the rendezvous point. We'll meet you there," said Aria.

Nyreen then led a charge. "We'll do what we can. Nyreen out."

"So how exactly do we get Afterlife from here?" Shepard asked.

"I'm thinking the straightforward approach… for a change," she said looking at the fan.

She then raised her hand and flared her biotics and then sent a biotic blast straight at the fan stopping it right in its tracks and removing one of its blades.

* * *

They soon entered some sort of facility and began to climb a ladder. As they climbed they heard gunfire.

"Cerberus," said Shepard.

"How do you know that? Could be the Talon…" said Aria. Next second two Cerberus soldiers were flown out of the window and fell to their deaths. "Never mind."

They soon climb their way up to a corridor and saw that Cerberus was engaging adjutants and were losing. They witnessed an adjutants slaughtering two guardians.

"Damn it," Aria cursed and reached for her radio. "Ahz, there are adjutants here. Track our progress, and seal the rooms behind us."

"Yes, Ahz," said Ahz.

They soon found themselves in some sort of research facility, but it was completely wrecked. Fortunately the computers were still active. Shepard accessed the terminal and discovered that Cerberus had been experimenting on the adjutants.

"Those idiots were experimenting on adjutants," said Aria in disbelief.

"That explains the ones we saw earlier," said Shepard.

They continued to make their way through the facility and soon reached some door controls. Strangely some of the doors were locked while others were wide open.

"Extra security," said Aria as she accessed the terminal. "The doors only open one at a time."

"Makes sense, considering what they have locked up in here," said Shepard.

"Door's unlocked. Let's get out of here."

* * *

They soon reached the corridor that led them towards the Gozu district. There they saw several civilians fighting Cerberus and losing. Shepard had just opened the door when a grenade exploded taking out the civilians.

To make matters worse the moment they entered an Atlas fell out of the sky. Aria concentrated on the soldiers while Shepard dealt with the Atlas using his disruptor ammo to penetrate its shield. He then fired incinerator straight at it and most have hit a critical system and exploded. When he looked he saw that Aria had finished with the soldiers.

They then rushed over towards and Shepard bypass the security systems. They climbed a ladder and Shepard found themselves in familiar surroundings.

"This looks familiar," he noted.

"I like it better when Mordin Solas was here shooting up looters," said Aria.

Shepard then looked at Aria. "Mordin is dead."

"Pitty. He was a very practical kind of salarian," she said regretfully.

* * *

They then opened the door and found themselves face-to-face with a turret.

"Take out the turret!" Shepard ordered.

It in take long for him to take out the shield and then he hacked the controls and cause it to fire at the Cerberus soldiers next to it. Once completed that task they finished it off once they were taking care of made their way towards the door and Shepard bypass the security protocols.

* * *

When the door opened they came face-to-face with two Talons.

"Friendlies incoming," said the sentry. "Nyreen is waiting for you two in the markets."

They quickly made their way through the district towards the elevator which would take them to the markets. They entered the elevator and started to ascend when Nyreen contacted them.

"Nyreen here. Something's not right," she said.

"Cerberus is still on my station," said Aria. "Of course something's not right."

"Not what I was talking about," said Nyreen. "I'm checking this out. Going radio-silent."

Aria looked furious at her. "What the hell is she doing?"

The elevator soon stopped and the door opened and they found that several Talons have blockaded the corridor.

"Where's Nyreen?" Shepard ordered.

"Scouting ahead," said the sentry. "We've got our hands full, holding this area."

"She's going on after Afterlife!" Aria yelled and zoomed off.

Shepard quickly followed her.

* * *

At the entrance to Afterlife and Cerberus was still holding strong. They were currently engaged with dealing with the civilians that have attacked them.

"Don't let them through!" the squad leader ordered.

"We can't keep this up much longer!" said a civilian.

Suddenly the doors opened.

"Look out!" a Cerberus soldier yelled.

"Those aren't Talons!" said another Cerberus soldier and they began to pull back.

"They're retreating!" said a civilian.

They soon realised why, because emerging from the door were adjutants. The civilians quickly landed the doors of Afterlife the safety, but Cerberus closed behind them leaving the civilians to their fate. The civilians tried to shoot them, but they kept on advancing no matter how many shots they fired.

The adjutants then pounce on the civilians killed in a batarian. They would have gone for the rest, but Nyreen showed up at that point and started firing her pistol at them. They suddenly turned their focus upon her and then she saw more adjutants advancing behind her. She then grabbed a belt of grenades and tossed them onto the ground.

Shepard and Aria appeared just in time to witness Nyreen corralling the adjutants towards her. She then created a biotic field around herself and the adjutants. They realised too late what she was about to and saw her smiling at them. Seconds later there was an explosion as the grenades were settled within the barrier killing both her and the adjutants.

They stopped when they approached the burn marks and found no trace of Nyreen or the adjutants. The civilians were now retreating back through the passageway they had emerged, but Aria didn't seem to care.

She clenched her fists as her biotics flared and then she turned her sights upon Cerberus, who was at that point to emerge out of Afterlife. "That's it!" she said charging towards them. She then grabbed them with her biotics. "Tell your boss I'm coming for him!"

She then sent them flying and jumped into the entrance just as the doors closed behind. Shepard rushed towards the doors and opened them to witness Aria pushing back more Cerberus forces.

"Enough!" she yelled as the Cerberus forces flew in all corners. "I will kill you all!" She then ran towards the door. "Petrovsky dies. Now."

Shepard began to bypass the security protocols on the entrance way. They then ran inside and entered into Afterlife which had been converted to Cerberus base operations. Petovsky was looking down from them from his command centre.

"Nyreen Kandros was a good soldier," he said. "It's a shame she had to die for your pity ambitions."

Aria biotics flared and she charged straight at him. "You're a dead man!"

Shepard realised that Petrovsky would never leave himself so vulnerable, meaning that this was a trap. "No, wait!" he yelled.

Too late, Aria jammed and some sort of device went active linking into her biotics and leaving her suspended in the air. She tried to free herself, the containment field was far too strong.

Shepard looked at Petrovsky. "What now, Petrovsky?"

"Divide and conquer, Commander," he said simply as he pressed the button. "Kandros killed the adjutants we haven't finished experimenting on…" Force field appeared around him and adjutants emerge from the door below. "These are fully under our control—the prototypes for our future army.

"Hold the parameter!" he ordered Cerberus soldiers jumped in to join the action. "Keep Shepard away from those generators!"

Shepard ran towards the nearest control console shooting accident and Cerberus soldiers as he ran. He knew that the stasis field was sapping Aria strength meaning that he didn't have much time before she died. He accessed the computer terminal and released the clamps to reveal the power generator at the base of the containment field. He then quickly took that out and instantly Aria sent a biotic way knocking back anything in its path.

He repeated the process three more times, shooting anything that got in his way while avoiding being shot himself. The adjutants were the biggest problem as they were a lot faster and clearly smarter with someone in control, but he persevered and eventually free Aria from her prison.

"Omega's mine!" Aria yelled as she sent a powerful biotic way across the area. "I'm back, you fuckers."

They then proceeded to clearing the room of adjutants and Cerberus forces. Aria was extremely angry and was using her biotics tossing around anything that moved until eventually nothing was left standing.

"Attention! All Cerberus forces: surrender!" said Petrovsky, knowing that he was beaten.

They then made their way towards the command centre and bypass the lock and saw that he was talking to his remaining forces across the station.

"Cease and desist all aggression. It's over," he said. He then made his way over to a chessboard and switched off the holographic display and then turned to Shepard. "Commander Shepard, I surrender myself into your custody."

Aria marched up towards him. "That is the most pathetic think I've ever heard." She then slapped him across the face while her biotics were flared, knocking him to the floor.

He then looked at Shepard pleadingly. "Shepard, I'm unarmed… and I can give the Alliance intel on the Illusive Man!"

Aria then picked him up and slammed him on the console, placing her hands around his neck. "You'll say anything to save your skin."

"But… I let you… escape Omega. I deserve… mercy," he chocked.

"Is this true, Aria?" Shepard asked looking at her.

"Yes," she said reluctantly. "Cerberus had successfully taken the station, and he let me go." She then glared down on Petrovsky tightening her grip. "Do you feel that, Oleg? That's a death, only inches away. Remember this feeling…" She then did something completely surprising, she released her grip on him. "I'm letting you live—for my partner and for his war against your master. You'd better cooperate."

She then released her grip on him and then she looked at Shepard, almost hating herself. "Take him, Shepard. You and your Alliance can decide his fate. Just get this filth off my station."

Petrovsky then got to his feet and looked at Shepard rubbing his throat. "Commander. Glad to see you've had a… calming effect on Ms. T'Loak. I tried talking sense to her one time. I look forward to hearing how you pulled it off."

"Don't assume you know where this is going," said Shepard narrowing his eyes at him.

"What? From what I understand high-ranking Alliance POWs lead a fairly comfortable life. Who knows? You and I may even become friends."

Shepard raised his pistol at his face and glared at him. "Now that I've seen what you're capable of firsthand, maybe Aria's instincts were right."

Petrovsky looked at the pistol and then to him. "So, you're going to execute me? I'm your prisoner! You can't just shoot me in cold blood!"

Shepard lowered his pistol and then looked at him in a threatening manner. "If you don't tell the Alliance everything, I'm giving you back to Aria." He then looked at Bray, who had shown up. "Bray, get him outta here."

Bray looked at Aria and she nodded. Shrugging he escorted Petrovsky out and Shepard turned to Aria, who was looking down at the crowd who were entering into Afterlife.

"You've got good control, Shepard. I know it's hard to resist that impulse," she said. She then looked down at her hands. "I've been waiting to kill that man for months. Walk around you for a few hours, and I go all soft. You're like a disease."

"This victory came at a cost, Aria," said Shepard, meaning Nyreen. "It's not soft to recognise that."

"You sound like someone trying to sell something. I admire your tenacity," she said. "And thanks to you, I have Omega Back."

"So what you plan?" Shepard asked.

"There's a lot to rebuild. Starting with this…" She gestured to the room they were in. "Command centre. It may take some time to remove the general's stink from my throne." She then turned back and looked down at Afterlife. "Wonder if I'll ever really enjoy the pole dancing in here again."

"The citizens of Omega have been through a lot, Aria. Try to remember that."

"How can I forget?" she glared. She then gestured outside where hundreds of civilians were crowded around. "There are reminders everywhere I look. And don't worry, I'll honour our agreement: troops, ships, and a mountain of eezo. You earned it."

Shepard nodded. "Then I'll be going."

"Bray will take you back. I have a station to whip into shape."

Shepard then made his leave and Aria access the comm systems across the station. "Citizens of Omega, hear me. I, Aria T'Loak, have given you back your lives. My rule is reignited. My hand is on controls once more, and I will not let go again. Each of you owes a debt. Gain my favour by rounding out the remaining Cerberus invaders, and…" She paused slightly. "…and we will cast them out from our home, then bury and mourn our dead. My methods haven't always been popular, and I can't promise that will change. But securing the station and everyone inside is now my primary purpose. No wind will imprison us again. We may be bruised. We may be bloodied. But we are Omega!"

Shepard had been expecting a lot worse from her speak and actually found it inspirational. He then turned to Bray. "You always get these crap details, Bray?"

Bray laughed. "Not this time—you got the galaxy to save. Let's get you off this rock."

Shepard then followed Bray to the ship that would take him back to the Citadel.

* * *

Rick was now having another conversation with Hackett and they were discussing the recent contributions from Aria.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill him," said Rick folding his arms.

Hackett nodded. "As am I, clearly Shepard has been quite an influence on Aria T'Loak, but Petrovsky's information will be valuable to us."

"Any chance he can lead us to where Cerberus has the data?" Rick asked.

Hackett shook his head. "That was one first things we asked. He knows nothing about the data or where Kai Leng could have taken it. But he is, however giving us information on a Cerberus bases. Plus with Omega no longer under Cerberus control we now have a fighting chance to regain ground in the Terminus System."

"And the additional forces Aria T'Loak has sent?" Rick asked.

"They have strengthened our fleet immeasurably."

"Let's hope we can keep up the momentum."


	45. The Truth of Sanctuary

"Had fun with Aria T'Loak?" Ashley asked the two of them made their way to the Normandy.

"Let's say it was a new experience," said Shepard as they made their way to the airlock. "Is everyone ready to set off?"

"They've been dreading the moment you were turned," said Ashley. She then looked at him curiously. "Do you really think we'll find anything at Sanctuary?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't know, but this is the only lead we've got. Rick finds the place suspicious as well."

"Then let's get investigating," said Ashley.

* * *

Once they were back on the Normandy Shepard piloted a course to the Shadow Sea and headed straight towards Horizon. Shepard then assembled his team and they all made their way to the planet surface.

"So what do we know, Commander?" Ashley asked.

Shepard looked at EDI. "EDI?"

"The Sanctuary facility was devoted to aiding refugees from Reaper-controlled systems," she said. "The facility went offline recently, and no communications have come or gone since. It is unclear why Kai Leng or Cerberus would be interested in Sanctuary."

"If there's a clue to Cerberus here, we'll find it," said Shepard.

"Sir, I'm picking up a signal from the facility," said Cortez. "It's weak. I'll try to boost it."

"This is Oriana Lawson. Stay away from Sanctuary. It's not what it seems," said the recording. "Please, you must listen to me! They're using…" Then the signal was cut out.

Shepard blinked. "Oriana? That's Miranda's sister." He remembered how Miranda mentioned that her father was now working for the Illusive Man. "If she's here, Miranda can't be far away."

"That's our link to Cerberus," said EDI.

"Approaching the LZ," said Cortez as he brought the shuttle down for landing. "Seeing some damage, Commander, but no activity."

Shepard looked at his team. "Cerberus does not get the jump on us this time!" he said in the nodded. The moment the shuttle doors opened they jumped out. "Stay sharp, people."

* * *

They found themselves in the main entrance to Sanctuary and Cortez was understating by the damage. It looked as if a tornado hit the place, but there was no sign of anybody.

James whistled. "Major firefight here, Commander."

"Yeah, but who was fighting?" Shepard wondered.

As they made their way closer to the facility they heard some crackling over their radios. It in take them long to realise there was some sort of jamming frequency across the entire facility.

"Everyone here that?" Shepard asked.

Tali nodded. "The radio is offline. Something's jamming our signals."

"Explains no comms leaving the facility," said Shepard.

They soon climbed the stairs and were just a few yards away from the entrance when they saw a Cerberus shuttle crashing down just above them.

"Shepard, look," Liara pointed.

Next second they saw harvester flying overhead.

"You see the Harvester?" Garrus asked.

"I saw it!" said Shepard.

Then emerging from the crust shuttle with the surviving occupants, phantoms.

"Phantoms!" Shepard yelled.

"I hate these guys," said Ashley.

To make matters worse nemesis' was also taking up sniping position is above them. Shepard and Garrus dealt with them while the others don't the phantoms. It in take them long to take out the nemesis', but it did take slightly longer for the others to deal with the phantoms. Liara managed to slow their progress with a singularity and Javik tore them apart with his particle beam.

"They were evacuating," EDI noted when they took down the last of them.

"It also looks like the Reapers were taking them out," said Tali.

"About time they started killing each other," Shepard grumbled.

* * *

Shepard had to bypass the lock to allow them entry into Sanctuary itself. When they got inside themselves in some sort of reception area, no doubt where they process the refugees, but the entire place was wrecked.

"What happen here?" Liara stared.

"I don't know," said Shepard slightly troubled. "Come on."

They saw more Cerberus shuttle flying overhead and they appear to be in quite a rush to get out.

"Cerberus shuttles!" said Ashley. "Came from that tower!"

"Then that's where we're headed," said Shepard.

They searched through the area and saw some video footage of refugees entering into Sanctuary. There were thousands of them, but the biggest question now was where were they now. Shepard could see a garden area and he could understand why the refugees wanted to come here. They then found yet another landing area with some damage shuttles.

"This must be another landing area. Those shuttles we saw outside must been waiting to get in," said Liara.

"But where are all the people they brought?" Shepard frowned.

They made their way down to the landing and entered into another reception area and saw a dead Cerberus soldiers and Reaper ground forces.

"Up ahead, Commander," said Ashley.

"Casualties. Both sides," he said examining the body.

They just turned round the corner suddenly they were attacked by Cerberus forces from out of nowhere.

"Cerberus!" said Javik.

Clearly these were the survivors from the attack and they were already worn out from the fighting the Reapers so it in take them long to finish them off.

"An observation deck," said EDI. "Looks like a dead end."

"We need an exit. Keep looking," Shepard ordered.

They started to look around the area and instantly Shepard had Miranda's voice.

"This is a Cerberus facility…" said Miranda's voice.

"Shepard," said Garrus looking at him.

They entered into the maintenance area and found a working terminal. Shepard approached is and access the previous log.

"This is Miranda Lawson. If you manage to get this far, you must be desperate or stupid," said Miranda's voice. "Listen to me. This is not a refugee camp. This is a Cerberus facility run by my father, Henry Lawson. Turn back now. There is no help to be found here—all communication is being blocked from the central tower. Sanctuary is a lie. Stay away."

"Okay. So we've got Cerberus, Reapers, and Miranda's crazy father," said Shepard turning to his team. "Any ideas how this all fits?"

They all shrugged having no ideas themselves.

* * *

They follow the maintenance tunnels to the garden area and Shepard access to water pumps.

"The security panel," said Shepard accessing the controls. "Shutting it down."

Then they saw the water being drained out of the pool.

"The water!" Ashley stared. "What's with the smoke and mirrors?"

"They needed to hide something," said Shepard. Pumping water tower revealed a door that looked as if it would lead to the central tower. "We have a back door into the facility. Let's move."

* * *

They started to climb down the ladder and EDI began to examine the equipment that had been revealed when they drained the water.

"I recognise the Cerberus equipment, but there are other elements being used," she said. "They have somehow incorporated pieces of Reaper technology."

"And Miranda's caught in the middle," said Shepard slightly troubled. "Let's pick up the pace."

They access the door and found themselves in another corridor. Tali was moving in a very troubling way.

"Cerberus… and using Reaper technology. This is going to end badly, isn't it?" she said.

That was a very safe bet and soon they access the door and kept on walking until they beat some sort of central control.

"Some kind of control centre," said Javik. "No power."

"Look around for a switch," said Shepard. It in take them long to find a power switch. "Power switch." He flipped the switch and power surged through the terminals. "There."

They then saw images appearing on the monitors.

"What… what am I seeing here?" said James.

Upon closer inspection on the monitors they saw that Cerberus scientists were loading refugees into pods and affecting them were some sort of gas.

"Those are refugees," said Ashley. "They're just killing them."

Shepard examined the monitors closely and realise that it was a lot worse. "Worse." He said as he saw an image of husks crawling around the pods. "They're being turned into husks."

Shepard made his way down to a console and turn on the lights to reveal the entire facility was overrun by husks. One husks jumped out of the window and stared at them making Shepard jump and then they watched as more husks climbed onto the glass.

"Come on!" said Shepard gesturing to the door that was now open.

"I don't get," said Garrus. "Why go through all this to create husks? What does the Illusive Man gain?"

They searched through the room they were and then Shepard had Miranda's voice again.

"…shutting down the power," her voice said.

Shepard rushed to the console and access the previous log. It showed the Miranda was accessing the computer terminal, no doubt to shut the entire facility.

"Reaper forces have made a mess of the facility," she said. "I'm shutting down the power to the processing plant to lock them down. Should keep them out of the entrance as well."

Shepard was about to move away from the console when he saw Kai Leng appearing just as Miranda left.

"Kai Leng," Liara gasped. "She won't know he's here."

They then watched as Kai Leng reached for his radio. "Miranda Lawson has arrived sooner than expected. You want me to deal with her?"

"Only if she gets in your way," said the Illusive Man's voice. "Stay focused on research data. Find it and get out."

"Yes, sir."

"Damn it. Let's move!" Shepard ordered.

Shepard quickly made his way to the door and open it to reveal husks inside.

"Husks!" Ashley yelled.

"Not surprising," said Shepard.

There was a lot of them, but they had overwhelming firepower they made quick work of the husks and made their way inside quickly. They then access the computer which held a recording log of Miranda's father. He really didn't care what he was doing with the refugees so long as there was another them to do his research. Another log informed them that he was actually researching how the Reapers communicate with the husks.

* * *

They soon made their way into a corridor and seconds later something shot them.

"Reaper forces!" EDI yelled.

"Must be leftover from the attack!" said Shepard.

They soon found themselves engaging marauders, ravager and a banshee. Tali release her drone to confuse the banshee while Shepard, Ashley and James fired everything they had at it. Liara had created a singularity that ensnared the marauders and Garrus finish them off. EDI created a decoy to confuse the ravager and Javik used his particle beam being too sliced right through it.

They carried on through the corridor and found that somehow so managed to contain a banshee. Shepard then access yet another log from Miranda's father and mentioned that they were going to use a similar method like they did with Paul Grayson.

Upon hearing the log Ashley looked furious. "Can't believe what I'm seeing here. All these people…"

Shepard nodded. "Yeah. Come on."

Another one of Miranda's father log mentioned how dragon's teeth worked apparently he thought the idea was ingenious. Shepard was starting to feel sick and could tell that most of the others were feeling the same way.

They soon made their way into the next room and overheard Miranda's voice yet again.

"… figure out how the indoctrination…" her voice said.

Shepard made his way to the terminal and found that had been damaged. "Terminal's damage. Hang on."

"Reapers want to play shut down. Maybe we'll get some answers," said James.

"It doesn't make sense," said Shepard as he rerouted some wires. "Thought Cerberus and the Reapers were getting along… what changed?"

"It's working, Shepard," said EDI as power returned to the terminal.

"Heading to the tower to disabled the communication scrambler," said Miranda's voice. "I have to get word out. Some refugees are turned into husks. Some are indoctrinated and shipped to the Illusive Man. Whoever's left is used in experiments. The data indicates that my father is trying to figure out how Reaper indoctrination works."

Shepard clenched his fist in anger. "Tricking refugees with food and shelter only to turn them into test subjects. And for what?"

Ashley shared his distaste. "This guy is someone's father? Can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Note that she mentioned shipping indoctrinated refugees to the Illusive Man," said Liara. "We can use that to find him."

"Good catch," said Shepard. "Come on. Miranda said she was headed to the tower."

* * *

They made their way to the door and found Reaper forces blocking their path. Shepard tossed a grenade down the corridor wiping out some of the cannibals. EDI Brian an incinerator taken another cannibal and the screams led to the others. Ashley and James then brought out their rifles and by the stream of bullets down the corridor killing anything that moved and even managed to kill a few marauders.

Shepard then found another set of logs from Miranda's father. It mentioned how they were very close with understanding indoctrination. Another log mentioned how they created their own husks that still receive the signal from the Reapers.

"…father is working for the Illusive Man…" said Miranda's voice.

Shepard access the console and brought up an image of Miranda. "Every resistance outside the tower! If you're receiving this, I've got evident you cannot ignore. Confirmation that my father is working for the Illusive Man."

They then watch her as she access the computer and brought up several logs that showed her father with conversation with the Illusive Man.

"I have your report on the progress, Mr. Lawson," said the Illusive Man's voice. "Cut to the chase. Can you do it?"

"Theoretically, control is possible, yes," said Miranda's father as he paced up and down. "The Reaper subjects we converted are responding, but it's difficult to maintain."

"I thought that might be the case. Not to worry Henry. With Sanctuary's help, we'll get it sorted."

"Controlling Reaper forces? Is that even possible?" said Tali looking at Shepard.

"I don't know," said Shepard. "I'll play the rest of it."

He played the next recording which showed Miranda's father still having a conversation with the Illusive Man.

"We've done it," he said. "We've found a way to co-opt their control signal. As long as the Reaper troops maintaining close proximity to our signal, we can maintain control indefinitely."

"Excellent news," said the Illusive Man's voice. "And how could we extrapolate this technique to apply to the Reapers themselves?"

Miranda's father frowned. "That's a much bigger challenge."

That was it. "Now we know why the Reapers attack Sanctuary," said Shepard.

"Figured Cerberus out. Break for the Illusive Man," said Garrus with a small smile.

"But it's good news for us," said Shepard as he continued access the terminal. "We finally have our link to Cerberus. Lowering the access ladder. Come on! Let's move."

"Wait, Commander!" said James still looking at the monitor. "There's more. Take a look."

It was Miranda investigating an office of some kind and then from out of nowhere Kai Leng appeared. Miranda just got away as he performed a biotic slam and then they lost the picture.

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed. "I hope she's ready for him."

* * *

They climbed the access ladder and found themselves in another part facility which was covered with Reapers ground forces. Shepard took out the barrier generated with his sniper rifle in order to give them the edge and the others use whatever means they could to take out the Reapers.

Javik focus on the most heavily armoured of enemies, the ravagers with his particle beam. Ashley, Garrus and James focus on the marauders with their rifles pushing them back. Tali and EDI offered what support they could with creating decoys and drones. Liara user biotics crater own version of chaos and slowly they advanced.

As they examined the facilities Shepard found another log created by Miranda's father. Imagine how they underestimated the Reaper signal and mentioned that the Reapers figured out and there attack proved he was a weakness.

EDI managed to hack a sealed door and they made their way towards it and read what looked like a cargo lift.

"This'll get us closer to the tower," said Shepard.

He then shoot the junction box and hacked into the system. The left began to move taking them closer towards the tower. Once they reached the destination they jumped off the cargo lift and made their way to the next set of corridors. Unfortunately, they met face-to-face with two brutes.

"We got company!" said Garrus.

"Staying out of their reach!" Shepard ordered.

The brutes made their way towards them and they fired everything they had at them. It took some effort but they were finally able to bring them down. Then they saw a banshee and the brute emerging from out of a room.

"They're all coming from the room at the head!" said EDI.

"Let's get over there!" said Shepard as he and Garrus fired a precise shots at the brute with their sniper rifles.

Tali confuse the banshee with her drone allowing the others to strike while it was distracted. They cost grenade that its feet taking out the barriers were finally able to put enough holes in it to kill it.

"I see a doorway!" said Tali as she began to hack the doors systems.

"Let's move!" Shepard ordered.

* * *

They soon found themselves in an elevator and began to ascend towards the tower. They then heard the sound of fighting in the next room and judging from the sound they were using biotics.

"Get ready!" said Shepard as he got his pistol at the ready.

When they entered they saw a wounded Miranda leaning against the table.

"Shepard…" she said weakly.

Then they saw Miranda's father and Oriana and the moment he saw him Miranda's father grabbed her and pointed his pistol at him.

"Commander Shepard. Excellent timing," he said.

"Put the gun down," Shepard ordered.

"No. Oriana tried to shoot me," he said and then glared down at Miranda. "Miranda's poisonous influence, no doubt."

"I'm sorry she missed," Shepard glared. "Where's Kai Leng?"

"I don't know," he said bitterly. "Gone. He took my research and left us here to die."

Shepard's eyes fell upon them and. "Miranda, can you hear me?"

Miranda began to rise shakingly and her father glared at her. "That's close enough. Both of you! Kai Leng didn't finish the job, but I will."

"This ends here," said Shepard.

"On the contrary. Now that the Reapers are taken care of, we have a way out."

"Let her go," Shepard demanded.

"Shepard… don't let him take," Miranda pleaded.

"Shepard… please," Oriana begged.

"I have no problem with you. I just want Oriana and the research data," said Shepard not lowering his pistol.

"You want a lot," said Miranda's father.

"You get your life in return. How much is that worth?"

He stood there considering Shepard's offer. "All right. Take her," he said releasing his grip on Oriana and tossed her aside. "But I want out live. Deal?"

Miranda's biotics then flared and then to a powerful biotic blast straight at him. They heard his screams as he went straight through the window fell down the tower.

"No deal," she said. She then made her way to her sister and helped her up. "Did he hurt you? Are you all right?" She nodded and Miranda hugged her. "It's okay, Ori. You're safe now."

"I'm fine. I just… I want to get out of here," she said hugging her back.

"We will," Miranda promised. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Miranda then they her way over to Shepard while the rest of his team began to search through the data in the computers.

Miranda smiled at him. "Commander Shepard. Fancy meeting you here."

"We caught a break. Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Really," she assured. "I don't know how you manage it, but I'm grateful you're here."

"How did you do all this?" Shepard asked bewildered.

"Finding my father didn't take long her what I can he worked for the Illusive Man," she said folding her arms. "Just had to follow the lies. Once I saw what this place really was… I couldn't just walk away."

Shepard nodded. "Of course."

"Things really got complicated when the Reapers showed up. And Kai Leng," she added bitterly.

"You survived. Not many people could do that."

"When you mentioned he was involved, I took a few precautions. Probably saved my life."

"Miranda, this whole thing was a huge risk," Shepard pointed out. "You should have told me."

"You have war to win, Shepard," Miranda reminded. "This was my fight. It's been a long time coming."

"You did it. It's over."

She then turned to the broken window. "Yes. I just wish my sister didn't have to see all this."

"About your father…"

Miranda didn't look at him in the eye. "I'm glad he's gone, Shepard. I'm sorry if that sounds cold."

Shepard can understand why she did what she did. "No, I understand."

Miranda smiled as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "It's finally over, for both of us. We can stop running."

"Yes, you can." Shepard then turned his team, who was still extracting information from the computers. "What's our status? Any intel we can use from this place?"

"Research data has been purged, but security systems are intact, including Cerberus shipping manifests," said EDI. "No direct links, but it's a good start."

"Grab anything you can off the computers," Shepard ordered. "We'll take it back to be analysed."

"I do better than that," said Miranda.

Shepard turned towards her. "What?"

"Before Kai Leng took off, I planted a tracer on him," she said holding out a receiver and gave it to him. "If you act fast, you'll track right to the Illusive Man."

"A tracer? Sounds like you thought of everything," he smiled.

"Not quite, but… nobody's perfect."

Finally they be able to locate Cerberus base of operations. "Thanks, Miranda. This is… exactly what we need."

"Thought you might need some good news," Miranda smiled.

"And I've got more," said Oriana as he made her way over to Shepard and held out an OSD. "I knew the data was important so I downloaded it onto an OSD before Kai Leng took it. Hopefully you'll be able to put it better use."

"I will," Shepard promised. "What's next for you two?"

"Get her someplace safe. Get this scratch cleaned up," said Miranda gesturing to a cut on her face.

"Okay. I've got to follow all this up," said Shepard.

"I'll be in touch, Shepard," she promised. "Soon."

"I hope so."

"Come on, Ori," said Miranda as she guided her sister away. "We've had enough of father's hospitality."

"Let's make sure everyone knows about this place," said Shepard accessing the computer to deactivate the jamming frequency.

"Communications scrambler disabled," said the computer.

Shepard then heard Miranda's warning as it was being heard across the planet. "Cortez. We need a pick up the tower," said Shepard reaching for his radio.

"Roger that," said Cortez.

"I've had enough of this place," said Shepard looking at the facility with disdain.

* * *

Rose burst through the doors of Council work with the other Councillors and Rick were talking.

"Mrs. Johnson, I hope you have a good reason for this sudden outburst," said Rick.

"We've just received information on Sanctuary," she said looking slightly disgusted at the datapad in her hands. "Apparently it was a Cerberus facility that was studying indoctrination. Every refugee has been turned into husks."

The entire Council remained silent.

"You're sure this," said the Asari Councillor.

"I wish I wasn't," said Rose. "Apparently they had come up with a way to control Reaper foot soldiers, but the Reapers found out and attacked. We've got the research data and the scientists working on the Crucible are confident that they could integrated into the systems."

"Still doesn't excuse Cerberus crimes," said Rick clenching his fist. "We have to send word to all their families."

The Turian Councillor nodded. "Was Commander Shepard able to retrieve the data Cerberus stole from Thessia."

"No, but they have got coordinates to Cerberus' base of operations," said Rose.

"Then it sounds as if this war almost over," said the Salarian Councillor.

"Let's hope that we win this," said Rick folding his arms.


	46. Communication Hub

When Shepard return to the Normandy, Hackett contacted him to go over the reports he sent.

"I wasn't in favour your diversion to Sanctuary, Commander. Too many unknowns," said Hackett honestly. "But I was wrong. The Cerberus lab you raided hinted at something big, but we never expected this." He then slammed his hand down upon the terminal on his side. "All those refugees, all that… slaughter. Just to study indoctrination."

"Sanctuary did need to be shut down, sir," said Shepard. "What they learned about the Reapers wasn't worth all those lives."

"It's useful intel, Commander… but you're right. The cost was too high." He then looked at Shepard businesslike. "Do we have a location on the Illusive Man?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes. We had a tracer on Kai Leng when he reported back."

"Good. That gives us a fighting chance to take Cerberus out of this war."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed. We need end Cerberus and focus on the Reapers."

"My thoughts exactly. Is there anything else, Commander?" Hackett asked.

"What are your thoughts on Cerberus?"

Hackett folded his arms. "I think it's obvious by now that the Illusive Man is insane. Not that he wasn't always a specially form of crazy, but this is getting downright dangerous. And I don't care what he thinks he's proven. There's only one way to beat the Reapers: no more Reapers."

"But what if the Reapers really can be controlled?" Shepard asked hypothetically.

"That's like trying to tame a shark: someone's going to end up dead. In this case, it could be the whole galaxy. He's the worst possible person to give that kind of power to. Kill him. That's an order."

"What's the Reaper situation?" Shepard asked.

"As you know, the asari homeworld fell. The turians are under heavy siege and probably won't last long. Same goes for the krogan. The salarians are putting up a spirited defence. Not sure how long that can last. The Shrike Abyssal, Silean Nebula, Aethon Cluster, Hades Gamma… all in trouble. We're losing the galaxy fast, Shepard."

"That's all, sir," said Shepard.

Hackett nodded. "Good, Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram then vanished.

* * *

Shepard checked the War terminal and saw that there were all military power was off the charts plus their readiness was quite strong. If they engage the Reapers now they were certainly put up a quite a spirited defence. The Crucible was almost completed as well with just a few adding touches left.

Shepard made his way to the CIC and overheard a conversation between Privates Westmoreland and Campbell.

"What kind of soldier looks at a camp that turns people into husks and goes, 'Yeah, I want to help with that,'" said Private Westmoreland furiously.

"The same kind that lets Cerberus the Reaper tech into his skull," said Private Campbell shaking her head in disbelief. "Those bastards aren't human anymore."

* * *

Shepard found that Traynor was very upset on what they discovered on Horizon, not surprising considering it was her home.

"The Alliance has issued warnings about Sanctuary," she said. "Cerberus bastards. Horizon was my home." She then looked at him with fury in her eyes. "Just tell me you're going to take Cerberus down."

"Cerberus is already dead. They just don't know it yet," said Shepard. "And when their base is nothing but a smoking crater, remember that you're the one who helped us find them."

"Thanks."

Shepard checking email and saw that there was a news report on the quarian fleet. Kal'Reegar and his squad had been killed while trying to repair a ground-based com relay that would supply very important information to the turians. They also held the position until krogan reinforcements arrived, apparently they were already dead due to the wounds they established well holding the base and died protecting.

* * *

Shepard made his way to the bridge where Liara was informing that several refugees from Tiptree have arrived on a salarian colonies. Unfortunately, the refugees were mostly children which meant that his father was dead and his sister might be alive.

Joker then turned his attention on Shepard. "Nice work shutting that place down. Is Miranda okay?"

"She will be," said Shepard.

"Even for Cerberus, that place was crazy," said Joker shaking his head in disbelief. "They've always been about the ends justifying the means… But how do you do that innocent people and tell yourself you're helping humanity?"

Shepard agreed. "I don't know how the Illusive Man can stand looked at himself in the mirror."

"Honestly, I've been wondering about that for a while, with those freaky eyes…"

"Whatever he's thinking, he won't be thinking it for much longer."

"Damn right, Commander," Joker nodded.

Shepard then turned his eyes upon EDI, who looked as if she had a question on her mind.

"Hello, Shepard," she said getting up. "If you have time, I have discovered another example human behaviour I do not quite understand."

Shepard nodded and he led her away from Joker and too the hallway so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Have fun," Joker called.

"What is now?" Shepard asked once they were out of earshot.

"News from Earth," she said looking slightly confused. "The Resistance snuck video cameras inside a Reaper concentration camp. I find the images… difficult to process."

"I bet it's pretty gruesome in there," Shepard guessed.

"I'm not easily repulsed. But I expected the prisoners to adhere to a comprehensible hierarchy of needs," she said. "Stripped of social norms and threatened with death, it is logical that the only priority be survival. They should have turned on each other and been uncompromisingly selfish… but not all were."

"So the prisoners were… what, nice to each other?"

"The Reapers delayed the execution of prisoners who informed them about other prisoners' escape attempts. The more attempts reported, the longer a prisoner would live. But few of the prisoners would report. Some fed misinformation to the Reapers, at the cost of their own lives, to keep prisoners who were not even relatives or friends."

"It's not just about living till tomorrow. Sometimes you take a stand," Shepard explained.

"But the probability of success was near zero," said EDI now even more confused. "And ultimately, they failed. No prisoners escaped."

"Are you saying submission is preferable to extinction?" Shepard asked.

"My primary function is to preserve and defend the…" She paused and began to think. "No. No, I disagree. Shepard… I am going to modify my self-preservation code now."

"Why?"

"Because the Reapers are repulsive. They are devoted to nothing but self-preservation. I am different." She then turned and looked at Joker. "When I think of Jeff, I think of the person that put his life in peril and freed me from a state of servitude. I would risk non-functionality for him. And my core programming should reflect that."

"Sounds like you've found a little humanity, EDI," Shepard noted. "Is it worth defending?"

EDI looked at him. "To the death."

Shepard smiled. "Welcome to the crew, EDI."

They then made their way back to the bridge and Joker looked at them.

"How's it going? Did I miss anything good?" he asked.

"I will explain later, Jeff," said EDI as she sat down. "But it was something good."

* * *

Traynor informed Shepard that Tali was taking what happened on Horizon pretty hard. Shepherd had no idea why made his way to the lounge where he discovered Tali was drinking herself in a stupor.

"Shepard. Wanna a drink," said Tali raising her glass in a shaky manner. "I'm toasting Miranda. I think."

"How are you getting drunk?" Shepard stared in bewilderment.

"Very carefully. Turian brandy, triple filtered, then introduced into the suit through an emergency induction port," she said holding her glass out.

"That's a straw, Tali."

"Emergency induction port," she corrected. "It has getting a little harder to get it into the slot. I think that means it's working… She was so rude. What did Jack call her? 'Cerberus cheerleader.' With her perfect genes, and that attitude, and… And still, she got it done. She stopped her father."

"I didn't realise this would be so hard on you."

"I didn't like her. Keelah, she was such a bitch. But I respected her. Sometimes that's better than liking. She did whatever it took to stop her father. She never gave into him. Never changed herself to please him."

Now Shepard understood why she was trying to get drunk. "Ah."

"Don't 'Ah' me! You sound like a vorcha."

"Seeing a bit of yourself in Miranda fighting her father."

"I spent my life trying to live up to him, then making up his mistakes, doing what he'd have wanted."

"It's never that easy."

"When do we stop reacting to our parents and starting living for ourselves?"

"The answer to that one's at the bottom of that glass," said Shepard gesturing to the glass in her hand.

"I might need help with the induction straw." She then shook her head. "Port. You know."

Shepard pulled himself a glass and raised it. "Here's to Miranda."

"Nice job, you genetically perfect Cerberus cheerleader bosh'tet," said Tali raising a glass. "Keehal se'lai."

* * *

Both Ashley and Garrus had been furious with what happened on Sanctuary. Ashley value typing despicable with the way they brought in the refugees with hope. Garrus on the other hand was commenting how insane the Illusive Man have now become with his obsession with controlling the Reapers.

Shepard then went to check on Liara. "How Miranda?" she asked.

"She'll make a recovery," said Shepard.

"I'm not surprised. Miranda always struck me as a driven woman. I'm glad she made it."

* * *

Shepard then went to check on Dr Chakwas.

"Shepard, remember our agreement?" she asked as she rose from her desk. "We'd open a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy every year, and it's my turn to buy."

"But it hasn't been a year," Shepard pointed out.

"Yes, well, something tells me we won't have the chance a few months from now, so indulge my impatience."

Shepard nodded. "You grab the glasses. I'll open the bottle."

After a nice drink of Serrice Ice Brandy the two of them began to tell each other amusing tales to one another.

"And Jeff says, 'Jack, Jacqueline, Subject Zero… sorry, but it's 'Ma'am' to me. I like to keep my Admiral Winky.'" She laughed. "Ah, Shepard, you know, I just realised… you've never called me by my first name."

"Well, neither have you," Shepard pointed out.

"And I never will," Chakwas smiled. "You are Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel, conqueror of the Collectors, saviour of the galaxy! Using your birthday just disrespect everyone you're fighting for, alive or gone."

Shepard laughed. "That make no sense."

"Consider it a lady's prerogative then," she said as she poured out to glasses. "Come, let's have a toast!"

Shepard took the glass and raised it high. "To a woman I'm proud to call my friend! I'm lucky to have you with me, Karin."

"And you, dear friend. It is my great honour to share this journey with you… Commander Shepard. And good fortune to us all!"

The two of them raise their glasses and drank.

* * *

Allers was now giving a report on Sanctuary across the galaxy, calling it the worst Cerberus war crime to date.

When Shepard went to check on Javik, he found that he was talking to a very drunk Tali. Apparently found the conversation quite embarrassing when Liara's name was brought up.

Javik had been looking at the old reports from Shepard's previous missions. Including the one where the Collector ship destroyed the original Normandy.

"Looks familiar," he said as he looked at the schematics of the original Normandy.

"I been studying this ship, its crew," said Javik. "There was an Normandy before this one. You died in an attack."

"Something like that," said Shepard, he was still not sure what Cerberus did to him when they put it back together.

"But then you were rescued… to fight the Reapers."

"Maybe you and I have a thing or two in common."

"But you have something else: the reasons you fight are still alive. The friendships of the people around you. And more." Shepard looked at Javik. "You and the human female are… joined?"

Shepard shrugged. "You could say that."

"I'm not. Your pheromones are." Shepard then turned his eyes on the schematics. "Is this why you wish to continue living? For their affection?"

"Without that 'affection', all I have in my life is death. And that's not enough."

Javik nodded in agreement. "Yes."

Shepard then looked at him. "What about you? I respect your reasons for being here, but I get the feeling there's something more, Javik."

Javik looked at his memory shards and then turned to the basin to wash his hands. The gesture was not lost on Shepard and he approached it.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"It is called the Echo Shard," he said without looking at him. "Passed from soldier to soldier, Prothean to Prothean. Each adding their memory to it."

"Like a beacon. How far back does it go?"

"To a time before the Reapers. It is all that is left of my people."

Shepard looked at him. "And you don't want to remember that?"

"Imagine if everyone you knew was dead. You could not remember their faces, or the colour of the sky above your home. The memories were gone… but so was the pain." He then approached Shepard. "Would you want to remember that, Commander? Even if it meant watching everyone die again?"

Shepard can understand why Javik would be reluctant, but he too had lost friends and he would wish to remember. "If I had something like this… seeing Earth again, whole, with everyone still alive… that would be worth the pain."

Javik looked at him for a moment and then approached the memory shards. He picked it up and began to concentrate. "Before the Reapers… the stars belong to us. Civilisations flourished… There was the quasar fortress of the Tirand Veil… the ice canals of Judor IV… the Paradise of the Verom Anjelik. It was magnificent. But then—" He winced in pain.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"The Reapers came. Planet by planet we were… extinguished. We fought back… I…"

Shepard quickly knocked the memory shot out of Javik's hand and he leaned against the table panting.

"You okay?" Shepard asked.

"I once commanded a ship like this one. A loyal crew with many friends. It was captured. Only I escaped."

"What happened to them?"

"Indoctrination. The Reapers sent them against me. Year after year, battle after battle, I was hunted by my own people. Every encounter a reminder of my failure as a soldier."

Shepard couldn't imagine what he been. "Sorry. I have no idea."

"Until the Battle of the Cronian Nebula. I had only my knife left…" He then straightened up and looked at Shepard. "I cornered my men and slit their throats one by one. I watched them bleed to death to be certain."

Shepard didn't know what to say. "That… must have been…"

Javik made his way out of the basin and leaned over it. "It was the day I understood: war is atrocity committed in the name of survival. It is a lesson I wish I never learned."

* * *

Shepard soon returned to the CIC and set a course to the Kepler Verge and headed straight to Ontarom. Apparently Cerberus had infiltrated the communication hub there causing communications across the sector to be confusing.

Shepard had ordered Ashley, Garrus and James to meet him in the shuttle bay. Soon Cortez was taking them down towards the planet surface and Hackett was briefing them on a mission.

"Commander. Cerberus has taken one of our secret communication facilities. All campaigns in this theater depend on the information that dish array supplies."

"What do we know?" Shepard asked.

"We're getting intel from a tech who survived the attack, Grace Sato. She is hiding in the security bunker offsite."

Shepard didn't like where this was going. "A civilian?"

Hackett nodded. "Yes. Patting her through."

Hackett soon vanish of the monitor and appearing right in front of them was a young woman in uniform.

"Ms. Sato—what's happening down there?" Shepard asked.

"I'm staying hidden, but I'm the only one left," she said in a slightly panic voice. "They're trying to hack into our system to access Alliance operation protocols. I'm tracking their activity, but they're bound to find me sooner or later."

"Hang in there. We'll be there soon," Shepard assured.

"Yes… Yes, Commander."

Sato soon vanish of the monitor and was replaced with Hackett. "It's not ideal, but she's the only one with any traction on this. The information stored in that network is critical, Commander. If it gets into enemy hands, we'll lose a lot of good people."

"I'll take care of it Admiral," Shepard assured.

"See that he do. Hackett out."

Cortez soon brought them into the communications hub which was just basically a large facility with many satellite dishes. Once they reach the landing zone Shepard and his team jumped out of the shuttle, but Cerberus soon got the jump on them.

"They're locking on to me. Moving out of range," said Cortez as he guided the shuttle away from them.

Shepard at once took cover and reached for his radio. "Mrs. Sato, we've landed. What are we looking at?"

"They're trying to seize control of three critical access points," she said. "I'm updating your NavPoint with the location of the terminal they're closest to cracking."

"We'll keep them from hacking in," Shepard assured.

They made their way towards the terminal that Sato had pointed out shooting Cerberus soldiers along the way. Once you reach the terminal Shepard began to hack into the security protocols and eventually the terminal was under his control.

"Commander Shepard, Cerberus shuttles are scouting the area. I—I think they're looking for me!" said Sato in a panicked voice.

"They're using comms to pinpoint Sato's location," said Cortez.

"Oh, no! How do we—"

"Nothing's changed," said Shepard as they engage more Cerberus forces. "Just upload the next set of coordinates."

"I—yes, Commander. Updating your NavPoint."

These new set of corners started to make their way towards the second term engaging the Cerberus forces blocking their path. They also found that Cerberus encryption algorithms.

"Cerberus encryption algorithm of some sort…" he said as he downloaded the data.

They then made their way towards the second terminal and Shepard hacked into that one. When he had that one under will control Shepard reached for his radio.

"Ms. Sato, come in," he said. He then heard nothing. "Mrs. Sato? Are you there?"

"Must be afraid to break radio silence," said James.

"We need the final coordinates," said Shepard. Still he heard nothing. "Grace, listen to me…"

"Can't talk. They're right outside," said Sato fearfully.

"I know you're scared. This is more than you signed up for, but I won't let you down, I promise," said Shepard.

"Okay, Commander," said Sato, though still a little terrified. "Updating your NavPoint with the last location now. But if you get to me in time—Just hurry. Please!"

"Commander, I think I can make a run and get her," said Cortez.

"Do it," Shepard ordered.

Cerberus was now sending everything they had prevent Shepard and his team from reaching the final terminal. However, it was still not enough and even help from the nemesis' and a phantom didn't help them in the slightest.

Shepard then access the final terminal and in no time it was fully under his control.

"Commander! They've almost got the doors open—help!" Sato begged.

"Got that covered, Commander," said Cortez. They waited for a few seconds before they heard back Cortez. "Area cleared. Picking up Ms. Sato, then heading back to the rendezvous point."

"Good job, Lieutenant," said Shepard.

* * *

Rick was in his office as Rose gave him update of the evacuation of the Citadel.

"The evacuation is proceeding slowly, but people aren't as trusting thanks to the Sanctuary situation," said Rose grimly.

Rick slammed his hand on the table which caused Rose to jump. "The Illusive Man has gone to far this time. He may think that he is saving humanity, but his depravity says otherwise."

"The Alliance is using the information that we receive from Sanctuary to better prepare the Crucible," said Rose.

"The cost was too high," said Rick. "If wasn't for his interference the Crucible would have be ready by now and this war will be over. I just hope that his foolishness does not cost us in the end."


	47. Shore Leave

When Shepard returned to the Normandy Hackett began to review his report.

"Our communication station is secure. Operations in this theater are safe again," said Hackett. "No small task to keep it that way. How is Mr. Sato doing?"

"She asked to be transferred to a nearby Alliance station," Shepard explained. "She wants to help however she can."

Hackett nodded approvingly. "Good. We need all the help we can get. Hackett out."

Hackett's hologram then faded.

* * *

When Shepard made his way to the mess hall he found that Engineer Adams and Dr Chakwas was arguing whether synthetics were truly alive just like organics.

"So you believe the geth share the same rights and liberties as any organic being?" Chakwas asked.

"If that geth is minding its own business, he has more rights than Cerberus," said Adman.

"Despite my disgust of Cerberus, they're still humans. The geth are just machines."

"We're are all machines, carbon or silicon, Is there really a difference?"

"People feel emotions. Artificial intelligence is programmed," Chakwas pointed out.

"Punch me, I get angry. I don't choose—I get angry. Our emotions are programmed."

"That's not the same thing. Our emotions are a natural responsible."

"Disease. Parasites. Lions ate their prey alive. Nature can be horrible," Adams pointed out.

Chakwas raise an eyebrow. "So now you're siding with the Reapers?"

Adams narrowed his eyes. "Just because I'm saying the Reapers are alive doesn't mean I want them to stay that way. But we need to break free of nature, and open our minds to new forms of life."

Shepard had to agree with Adams, especially after what he witnessed on Rannoch and his conversations with EDI.

"Genetics don't make us alive," said Shepard. "It's our self-awareness, curiosity, and capacity to evolve."

Adams smiled. "Well-put, Commander."

Chakwas just rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd say that. You two are practically machines, yourselves."

* * *

When Shepard made his way down to the shuttle bay Cortez approached him.

"Just got word from, Ms. Sato. She arrived at the Alliance research facility safe and sound."

"And Esteban got to play the hero with a damsel in distress," James joked.

Cortez just smiled. "You know me and my damsels, Mr. Vega."

"That I do."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the CIC and plotted a course to the Hourglass Nebula. Once he arrived Shepard in waste any time by entering the Ploitari system and scanned the planet Zanethu and were able to locate some terminus frighters. Then he plotted a course to the Sowilo system and scanned the planet Hagalaz and were able to retrieve one of Liara's support teams. Then they made their way to the Faryar system and scanned the planet Alingon and was able to salvage parts of Liara's Shadow Broker's ship.

Shepard then plotted a course to the Kepler Verge and set a course to the Kalabsha system and scanned the planet Yamm where they were able to locate an Alliance Marine recon unit. Then he plotted a course to the Qertassi system and scanned the gas giant Norehasa and found the Alliance Frigate Trafalgar.

* * *

A few hours later they were making their way towards the Citadel, Shepard had a few last things to do and Hackett had ordered them to take surely while they repaired the Normandy. Shepard would have preferred to have make a move towards Cerberus base, but there was no denying that the Normandy had been through a lot. Also apparently Anderson has something to show him in the wards.

Shepard made his way onto the embassy and approached Office Dellk and gave him the Cerberus encryption codes he found. Office Dellk was relieved and mentioned that the ciphers was exactly what he needed.

He then made his way to the Spectre Office and authorisation for a smuggler to support the Alliance.

* * *

Shepard then grabbed a cab to make his way to the to the personal apartments district. He had no idea what Anderson wanted to show them in the district and soon he made himself to a fancy apartment.

It had two floors, which contain two large bedroom, a training area, a kitchen and a lounge with a bar. The windows were very large and looked down into the streets below showing all the gaming districts and nightclubs in the area. The place was covered with the most amazing artwork Shepard had ever seen and there was a huge platinum screen directly in front of him.

Traynor then contacted him. "Commander, I've got Admiral Anderson on the QEC. Patching him through to you now," she said.

Shepard then made his way to the nearest terminal and Anderson appeared on the screen. He smiled at the site and Shepard. "Shepard."

"Admiral. How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Day by day, Commander."

Shepard knew that feeling. "Yeah. Hackett sent me a message about this apartment."

"I want you to have it. Take it off my hands," he said.

Shepard stared at him. "Are you serious?"

Anderson gave him a serious look. "You need a place that's yours—somewhere to recharge, clear your head." Shepard then made his way to the large screen monitor and Anderson continue talking as he looked around the apartment. "Kahlee wanted us to settle down. Thing is, the longer I'm on Earth, the less I want to leave. And I wanted a few loose ends out there was possible. Like I said, you'd be doing me a favour."

Shepard couldn't accept this, not from Anderson. "It's too generous. Besides, you'll be back here once the war's over."

Anderson shook his head. "I doubt it. Even assuming we survive this, it'll take years to rebuild things here. Please, Commander… don't make the bed."

Shepard could see that he was defeated and held his hands out in surrender. "All right. Consider it done."

Anderson smiled gratefully. "I appreciate it." He then gave him a commanding look. "And make yourself at home, damn it. It's yours now."

Shepard looked around. "I'm sure I manage."

"Okay. Good. Been meaning to do that for a while. I'll talk to you soon."

"Be careful out there, Anderson."

"You too, Shepard."

Then the monitor went blank.

* * *

Shepard investigated the apartment and discovered that Anderson had left a few portions of his biography. Apparently he was unable to complete it due to the Reaper invasion, but it was interesting stuff. Shepard actually got to learn a bit more Anderson than he already knew.

Then he got a message from Joker asking him to meet him at Ryuusei sushi place. Shepard had nothing else to do so he changed into more suitable attire and made his way to the restaurant.

The place was clearly popular judging from the line, but the host gestured for Shepard to come to him. Shepard made his way down on the other side of the stairs.

"Ah, Commander Shepard. Your table is ready," he said in a French accent and gesturing to the table where Joker was sat.

Shepard had to admit that the place was amazing, because he was literally stepping over fish tank with live fish swimming around. He made his way over to Joker.

"Hey, Shepard," Joker smiled as he sat down. "Not bad, huh? This sushi place is serious. Like 'French guy at the door' serious. Only had to save the galaxy twice to get table here. You've see the line outside?"

Shepard looked at the line and saw an Alliance officer waving her hands. She tried to push through the queue. The host however prevented her from entering and appear to have a few words with her.

Joker then lifted his drink and turned to Shepard. "But here I am, drink in my hand. Best pilot in the universe and a rock star."

"Any news on the Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"Ah, you know. Maintenance stuff. It's hard knowing a bunch of strangers poking around in my ship." He then quickly turned to Shepard. "I mean… your ship."

"The best thing we can do right now is park her, and let the techs do their work."

Joker sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe an oil change, space-tire rotation."

"Right. Trust me, it'll do her some good."

"Oh, I trust you. Not sure about shifty aerospace engineers. Always stealing the silverware."

"Let someone else do the work for once. Hackett's orders. You're on shore leave."

"Yeah, whether we like it or not," Joker grumbled.

"I'm sure you'll manage," said Shepard as he lifted his glass.

Joker looked at his empty glass. "I may need a drink that comes with an umbrella."

"I'm the first human Spectre. I'll get you two umbrellas," Shepard smiled.

"Awesome use of power, boss," said Joker smiling. "So… your email said it was important?"

Shepard frowned as he drank. "My email? I'm here because I got a message from you."

Joker stared. "The hell? I didn't send anything…"

Shepard had a bad feeling about this, but before he could do anything he saw the Alliance officer from earlier making her way towards him.

"Commander!" she yelled as she pushed past several people. "Excuse me. Sorry. Alliance business." She finally reaped Shepard's table. "Commander, this is urgent!"

"I don't think that's the umbrella lady," said Joker.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Staff Analyst Brooks," she said rather jumpy. "Alliance-excuse me—" She then saluted. "Alliance Intelligence. There are people trying to kill you."

Shepard and Joker looked at one another, because this news wasn't new to them. They then turned and looked back at Brooks.

"Yeah… I think he's aware of that," said Joker.

"No, I don't mean Cerberus and the Reapers!" she said rather flustered. "I mean other people! New people! They're… It's…" She then took a deep breath and tried to get. "Someone is having your account. Comm channels, personal records… They're targeting you, specifically."

Shepard frowned. "Targeting me? What do they want?"

"The intel isn't definitive yet. Last time I guessed without definitive intel, we almost landed troops on the gas giant. Which is bad."

She was talking so fast Shepard could barely understand her. "Hang on, Brooks. Take a breath." Brooks took a breath and Shepard leaned over. "From the top. What do you know?"

It was at that point that armoured men make their way into the restaurant.

"Excuse me! You don't have a reservation!" said the host.

Then one of the then punched him across the face and there were some large gasps.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," said the Merc Captain. "Tonight's performance is brought to you by random acts of violence."

They then fired their guns on the ceiling quickly everyone ducked for cover. The mercs began to turn tables over and she was as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Get down!" Shepard grabbing Joker and turn their table over.

"Man, I love show business," said the Merc Captain. He then looked at his men. "Spread out, boys! Find me Shepard!"

Shepard saw that Brooks was hiding behind the table opposite and looking quite scared. "Stay there! I'm coming!" he assured. He then looked at Joker. "Joker?"

"Ow, my pancreas," Joker winced.

Then one mercs grabbed Brooks and pulled her out of her hiding place. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed.

"Got one, sir!" said the Merc as he dragged her further away from.

Shepard looked at Joker. "Find the crew! I'm going after her!"

"Find the crew… got it," said Joker as he moved slowly away.

Then one of the mercs made his way towards the table and saw Joker hobbling away. "Hey!" he yelled pulling out his pistol.

Shepard then appeared right in front of him and pulled him across the board plunging his omni-blade into him.

Joker stared at him. "You used me as bait?"

"Go!" Shepard ordered grabbing the mercs pistol.

"You used me as bait!" Joker yelled furiously. He then grumbled as he walked away. "Did you see that? Saviour of the Citadel uses brittle-bones guy as bait!"

Shepard then emerged from his hiding place and shot one mercs with the pistol. He had to admit that the pistol packed some huff as it killed the merc with just one shot. Now that he had revealed his position the other mercs were now turning their attention on him.

"He's here!" a merc yelled.

"It's Shepard!" another merc yelled.

"Brooks!" Shepard called.

"I'm over here!" she yelled.

"Hang on!" said Shepard as he killed another merc.

"Where'd he get a gun?" the Merc Captain yelled. "Damn it!"

Soon there was a massive firefight across the bar and even despite he was outnumbered Shepard was beating the mercenaries with ease.

"Brooks, stay down!" Shepard ordered as he made his way towards the bar.

"Staying down! Don't shoot me don't shoot me don't shoot me don't shoot me…" she begged.

Shepard made his way over towards her and implied some medi-gel and then helped her up. Unfortunately at that moment more than say mercenaries appeared in the sniper was taking aim at Shepard.

Brooks all this and pushed Shepard out of the way and they landed on top of the fish tank. He watched as Brooks got shot in the shoulder and collapsed.

"Brooks!" he yelled.

The sniper then took aim at Shepard once again and fired several shots, but he was able to roll out all the way. Unfortunately, the shot and weakened the glass and soon it shattered. He fell straight through the fish tank and through its bottom and as it fell down he grabbed hold of the lighting below.

He began to climb his way back up, but the light you using as his footholds shattered and he began to roll down the building, but he was able to grab hold of a window. Unfortunately, the rest of the lighting had come away and slammed onto the window, making him lose his grip, and he landed on the maintenance platform.

* * *

Somehow Shepard still remained conscious, a few scratches and now soaking wet, but otherwise he was fine. He placed a hand over his chest and grabbed the gun he took from the merc with his other hand and pulled himself up.

"Commander, I found a secure terminal!" said Brooks' voice which was coming from his radio. "Are you okay down there?"

"Yup… feel good…" said Shepard wincing at the pain. "Brooks… you got hit."

"I know! I used medi-gel. A lot of it," she said rather excitedly. "Um, all of it, actually. And now everything is a little bouncy."

"I think you used too much."

"So can I help with… anything?"

"Alert C-Sec. I'll look for a way out."

Shepard began to make his way across the maintenance way jumping from platform to platform. As he climbed down he saw some skycars on the building opposite where he was.

"Brooks, I see some skycars across the gap," said Shepard. "Maybe a landing pad…"

"I'm checking the area," said Brooks. "Transportation, no. Food, no. Laundry… aha! It's a skycar lot. Cision Motors."

"Get a shuttle over there," Shepard ordered. "I'll find a way across."

"Okay, right!"

Shepard continue to make his way through the maintenance area and soon Brooks contacted him again.

"So, um, it turns out C-Sec has the whole area locked down," she said. "It's going to be a tiny bit tricky to get you a shuttle."

"Keep at it, Brooks."

"Oh, also, stay off your comm. Well, except for me," she added. "It's hacked. That's probably how they found you."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "Who are these guys?"

"I don't know, but they really don't seem to like you."

"Yeah, I'm sensing that."

He soon found himself in some sort of frozen storage area, no doubt it was the place where they kept the fish for the restaurant fresh. He climbed a ladder and started to make his way over the catwalks to avoid any unnecessary attention.

Then he saw marketplace and saw the same mercenaries attacked him guarding the place.

"The advance team screwed it up," said one of them.

"Shepard was unharmed. Man, those guys are idiots."

Shepard decided to use the high ground with advantage and began shooting down at the mercenaries.

"He's here!"

"Shepard's over there!"

He then activated his cloak and climbed down the ladder and then used his new position to confuse the mercenaries once again. Shepard had to admit that these mercenaries were certainly well armed and that they were all human.

"Shepard? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Ashley asked over the radio.

"I'm fine," Shepard assured as he shot another mercenary. "Might need a little backup."

"You scared me, there," said Ashley sounding relieved. "Joker explained what happened. I'm on foot, but not far."

"Excuse me, who is this?" said Brooks sounding annoyed. "You're on an unsecured channel, and you're putting Commander Shepard in danger!"

"What? Who is this?" Ashley asked.

"Hang on. Joker mentioned Staff Analyst Brooks, yes? That's her," said Shepard as he killed the last of the mercenaries. "Everybody play nice."

Shepard made his way down the market and were soon engaged by more mercenaries, no doubt tracked him because of his unsecured comm channel.

"Hatchet team is down! Shepard's headed this way!"

"What the hell is going on!"

"Get into position!"

Soon there was another firefight in the market and despite numbering in the mercenaries still didn't stand a chance. As he fought them, but Shepard couldn't help but wonder who these mercenaries were. Obviously they didn't work for Aria, because she would have killed them if they did anything like this. They were all humans so it was possible that Cerberus hired them to kill Shepard, but there again the Illusive Man had never actually attacked him directly.

"Commander, Jeff told me what happened," said EDI. "The crew is headed your way."

"Good to hear," said Shepard as he rolled out of the way to avoid several grenades. "Things are a little dicey."

"I will attempt to register surprise."

* * *

Once Shepard killed last of the mercenaries he made his way out of the market and soon found himself in a district full of shops. Unfortunately, his way to the bridge was blocked by a door.

Shepard then reached for his radio. "Brooks! Found a way across. It's locked down."

"Right, because of the, uh, lockdown," said Brooks. "Can you get through?"

"I'll try to override it," he said making his way to the door.

Shepard had a bypass the bridge controls using his Spectre codes.

Unfortunately the moment he stepped onto the bridge he was spotted by the mercenaries.

"Shepard's down there! Open fire!"

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed as he made for cover just several shots narrowly missed him.

"Commander!" Brooks yelled.

"Shepard!" Ashley panicked. "What the hell? I heard that from here!"

"It's all under control!" Shepard assured as he engaged the mercenaries.

"I'm detecting multiple alarms across the wards," said EDI. "What's the situation?"

"Thought I'd make it more interesting," said Shepard as he killed a mercenary on the catwalk above.

"I see. Did you sustain cranial damage in the fall, Commander?" EDI asked.

"Shepard, Brooks sent me the NavPoint for the skycar lot," said Ashley. "Be there soon."

"Good."

"What do we know about the bad guys?"

"They have guns and don't like me?" said Shepard killing yet another mercenary with his pistol.

"Very helpful. Thanks," said Ashley sarcastically.

"Commander, it would be great if you stay off the comm," Brooks advised.

"Hey, they called me!" Shepard pointed out as he killed the last of the mercenaries.

"Commander! There's a C-Sec shuttle inbound if you can get to the skycar lot!" said Brooks.

"Understood!"

"Okay! Brooks over! No, out. Brooks out! Over and out? Brooks! Oh, damn it!"

Shepard had to admit that you never met a person like Brooks before and he started to wonder if there was a good or bad thing.

* * *

Shepard got to the skycar lot and saw the mercenaries were engaging Ashley, but instead of taking cover she ran at them at full speed. She then fired several shots before Shepard got a chance to make his way through the door and watched as they fell.

"You having a bad day, Shepard?" Ashley asked as she walked up to him.

"You could say that," Shepard shrugged.

Ashley laughed. "Landing pad is just over there, but it's behind a locked gate," she said gesturing to the gate.

"Let's look control panel," he said.

"Nice outfit…" Ashley smiled. Shepard raised an eyebrow at her. "Control panel, right." She then smiled at him mischievously. "Heard you fell through a fish tank."

"We'll talk about later," said Shepard.

Ashley was doing her best not to laugh, and failing. "It's kind of a shame. Great sushi there."

"We'll talk about it later," said Shepard in a commanding voice.

They soon approached a sealed door that would take them to the gate control is and unfortunately Shepard was unable to hack the security protocols on this one.

"Stand back," said Shepard as he pulled out his pistol preparing to shoot the door.

Ashley then pushes gun down. "Hang on." She then approached the gate controls room, where a volus, who was no doubt the manager the skycar lot, was cowering, and tapped on the window. "Hey. Can you open the gate?"

A few seconds later the gate doors opened.

"Thanks," said Ashley.

"Please leave!" the manager begged.

Ashley smiled at Shepard and made her way towards the gate.

"Well, I could have done at," said Shepard.

They made their way to extraction zone and saw a C-Sec shuttle approaching. However, when they doors opened instead of meeting C-Sec officers they met with the same mercenaries that had been trying to kill them.

Seconds later they fired everything they had them and Shepard pull Ashley to safety. Then something unexpected happened, Wrex came crashing through a window and slammed right on top of the shuttle. The impact was so powerful that the shuttle crash landed onto the skycar lot.

The mercenaries inside were dazed and were unprepared when Wrex landed right in front of them. He then shot right into the shuttle slamming a mercenary against the door and then head-butted a second one. He then punched another one in the gut followed by a blow to the head and for the last one he opened the shuttle doors and tossed him right outside and they heard him scream as he fell to his death. The mercenary that he slammed against the door was now recovering, but Wrex kicked him over so that he was joining his friend.

Shepard got up from behind their cover. "Wrex? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked in amazement.

"Ah, just busting heads with the Council over krogan expansion," he said as he took the weapons of the mercs and tossed their weapons to them.

Seconds later there was a huge explosion directly behind them in the skycar lot. Then emerging out of the smoke were more the mercenaries jumping down from the catwalks.

"Shepard, we got away out of here?" Wrex asked as they engage the mercenaries.

"Wrex, I'm a professional!" said Shepard looking insulted.

"That's not a yes!"

"It's not a no!"

Using the weapons Wrex retrieved from the mercenaries they were easily coming down the mercenaries.

"Commander!" said Joker over the comm.

Shepard reached for his radio. "Joker! We lost our ride! Where are you?"

"On my way," he assured. "Picked up Brooks. Figured you'd have a few questions."

"Good call."

"Good to be back! Yeah!" Wrex yelled enthusiastically.

"Commander, did C-Sec find you?" Brooks asked over the radio. "Are you okay?"

"Yes and no. Mercs in a C-Sec shuttle."

"What?"

"Little busy right now!"

"Right, sorry! We'll be there soon!"

The mercenaries kept on coming and clearly they weren't afraid of losing men. Clearly they had not been expecting Wrex's appearance all they would have brought some more heavy equipment which was the only blessing so far.

"Approaching your position, Commander. Just following the gunfire," said Joker.

"Copy that," Shepard acknowledged.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to take the scenic route."

"Scenic route?" Brooks yelled. "We nearly crashed four times! Where the hell did you learn to drive?"

"And Brooks says hi!"

Soon enough they saw the shuttle approaching the skycar lot and Shepard and the others made their way to the landing.

"Get to the shuttle!" said Joker.

The moment the shuttle landed they didn't waste any time getting inside and soon Joker flew them to safety.

* * *

Rick was walking down the corridors of the Embassy with Bailey as the two of them discussed security for the Citadel.

"Chances are the Reapers will arrive before we fully evacuate the station," said Rick grimly. "If that does happen were going to need as many C-Sec officers to remain behind to help formulate some sort of resistance."

"You really think that it will come down to this it?" Bailey asked.

"Let's just say not taking any chances," said Rick. "Naturally the first thing we have to do is wipe out all records from the Citadel computers. We can't have the Reapers figure out our plans if they managed to gain control over the Citadel."

"I've already got people working on that," Bailey assured. "And a few offices are volunteering to stay, including myself."

Rick looked at him. "You really don't have to do that, Commander."

"Hey, my job is to protect this station and besides I always prefer being where the action is the thickest," said Bailey dismissively. "Anyway, aren't you doing the same Major?"

Rick didn't answer, because Bailey was correct. He had intended to stay on the Citadel and help secure it, but he hadn't told Rose yet. He knew that he had tell us soon or later, but he wasn't quite sure when they best time was.


	48. Shepard's Eleven

When they finally lost the mercenaries they regrouped at Shepard department.

"Someone to tell me what's going on here?" Wrex asked.

"Yeah, who were those guys? They were heavily armed and using C-Sec shuttles," said Ashley just as bewildered.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before," Shepard frowned.

"I can't believe you survived all that," said Brooks in disbelief. "They had guns! And grenades! And those drone things!"

"It's all right," said Shepard as he raised his omni-tool. "I'm calling Command Bailey; see what's going on with C-Sec."

"Okay, that sounds…" She then shot up. "Wait! Wouldn't that just make whoever you contact the target, too?"

"She's right, Shepard," said Ashley. "Until we know more, it's a big risk."

"Okay," said Shepard deactivated his omni-tool. "For now, we run this ourselves."

"Right. Ourselves. On our own. Outside the law. Okay. Yeah," Brooks nodded.

Shepard had the instinct impression that she was very nervous. "Brooks, it's okay. I know is a lot to deal with."

"I got shot!" Brooks reminded. "I've got medi-gel, but still, I took the desk job explicitly to not get shot! And you killed a hundred guys with a pistol!"

"Well, yes, that did happen…" Shepard admitted.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, who does that? Well, you, I guess. But besides you? They said the medi-gel might may be jumping." She then looked at the others. "Do I seem jumpy?"

Ashley and Wrex looked at one another unsure how to answer that question.

Shepard was more curious on how Brooks got involved. "How did you get mixed up in this?" he asked her.

"I monitored data for Alliance Intel to prevent fraud and hacking of officer IDs," she explained. "Like someone using an admiral's pass to get into a nightclub on the Citadel when the admiral is fighting on Tuchanka? I wrote a tracking program. It's really neat. I named it 'Mr. Biscuits' after my cat."

"Brooks," said Shepard trying to maintain his patients.

"Right, sorry!" she said apologetically. "Anyway. Mr. Bis… my program detected a region your classified files. Soon, everything we had new was compromised: personal files, mission reports, everything."

"Since when does hacking personal records involve heavy-weapons fire?" Wrex frowned.

"Think of what criminals could do if they had Shepard's military access codes. Or Spectre codes, even!"

Wrex looked at Shepard. "Explains why they need you dead, Shepard. Nothing to stop them until the damage is done."

This was definitely serious. "Okay, let's figure out who they are and shut them down. Ideas?"

"Maybe. That pistol you picked up…" Ashley gestured.

"For such a tiny thing, it packs a punch," said Wrex as Shepard held out the pistol. "Never seen anything like it before."

Liara then chose that moment to enter into the apartment and approached. "Let me see it," she said. "I might be able to help. Glyph…"

Liara activated her omni-tool and Glyph appeared out of thin air.

"I'll begin collecting relevant intel for review, Dr. T'Soni," he said.

Shepard looked at Liara. "Liara."

"Shepard, I'm relieved to see you're in one piece," she said. "Shame about the sushi place, though. It was a favourite."

Shepard felt slightly guilty as he scratched his head. "I hear that."

"All right, Liara's on point. What about the rest of the crew?" Wrex passed.

"Yeah, what about those slackers?" said Joker as he entered the apartment.

Shepard smiled as he walked up to him. "Joker. You've been busy."

"I found some folks who actually like being shot at," said Joker as the rest of the crew entered into the apartment.

"Permission to come aboard, Shepard?" EDI asked.

* * *

Joker was still slightly annoyed that Shepard had used as bait. EDI and Javik found the entire situation with the this tank quite amusing which was probably the only thing they have in common. Shepard also noted that Tali was looking at the sushi place which was now closed.

"Back during my Pilgrimage, I used to walk around here that sushi place and what's the best through the window. I knew they'd never let me inside, but I'd think to myself, someday, when I've proven my worth to the galaxy, I'll go there for dinner" she said. She then turned towards him in a manner that suggested that she was quite annoyed. "And then you broke their floor."

"Do they even have food you can eat there?" Shepard asked with a raised eyebrow.

He assumed that Tali was glaring at him behind her visor. "Not the point. Shepard."

James was grateful that Wrex had showed up in time to save the day and mentioned that something similar happened to him once, but the difference was he was a prisoner. However, his focus was mainly on Brooks and Shepard could have sworn that the Lieutenant had a bit of a crush.

Shepard then made his way over to Liara and Brooks, who was watching as Liara was analysing the gun.

"I'm going to have to write a report about getting shot," she said looking at Shepard. "I hear there was a really complicated."

"It's faster if you make a template," said Shepard speaking from experience.

Brooks stared at him. "I think maybe you get shot too much."

Liara then looked up from her work. "Shepard, I found something. We can gather team whenever you're ready."

"You found something?" Shepard asked making his way towards.

She nodded. "I've made some progress. Would you like me to call the meeting?"

Shepard nodded. "Do it."

A few minutes later the rest of the crew assembled around the table and Liara began to show what she had discovered.

"We have a lead," she said. "I called in some favours to trace on the gun. It led me to a casino owner named Elijah Khan. He spent suspected of using his profile to smuggle weapons after the Citadel. Immediately after the attempt on Shepard's life, Khan made an interesting call."

Liara activated her omni-tool and brought up in audio log.

"I'm cutting you off," said Khan's voice. "I'm returning your down payment now."

"What's the problem?" said a voice, which was filtered.

"Turn on a vidscreen! When I sell a gun, I don't want it showing up on the nightly news!" said Khan angrily.

"You won't be linked to me," the client assured.

"Save it," said Khan dismissively. "Our association is terminated. And if you even think of coming after me, I've got info on you ready for prime time, so ponder that. Khan out."

"So that's our identity thief," said Shepard folding his arms.

"Looks like he's got an ID disguiser," said Garrus. "Those things are a pain in the ass to get around."

"Did you get anything on the mercenaries who attacked us?" Shepard asked looking at Liara.

"They're a privately military cooperation called CAT6," she said and then turned to the others. "As most of you know, CAT6 is an Alliance nickname for dishonourable discharges. Many have criminal records, histories of steroid abuse, and other charming features. No doubt hired by the thief, not by Khan."

"That phone call was pretty damning stuff. How'd you get it?" Shepard asked curiously.

Liara shrugged. "It involved the weapon's biometric data, salarian intelligence, and a hanar prostitute with camera implants."

Shepard blinked. "Seriously?"

Liara just smiled. "No, but the truth is boring."

So they were dealing with a bunch of mercenaries that were undisciplined and lone wolves without any concern for themselves or those around them. The mention of the private human military company made him wonder if Cerberus was involved somehow.

Shepard then decided to focus on the bigger picture. "Khan didn't sound suddenly to whoever that voice was. Maybe he'd pass on that info to us."

"That will take some extremely smooth talking," said Liara looking doubtful. "If he sees you, you'll probably assume you're looking for revenge. The casino has a panic room. Chances are, he'll have gone to ground there. EDI can give us programs to hack the door, but the cameras and guards complicate things."

"Yeah. Khan could disappear or worse," Brooks agreed. "If his guards even open fire, normal people could get hit. Like I did."

Shepard nodded. "She's right. We can't risk spooking him. We go in quiet. Small team. No gunplay."

Glyph then appeared in front of them. "Dr. T'Soni, deceiving the casino will be hosting a charity event to assist war refugees."

Shepard looked at Liara and they both agreed this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak in.

"Purchase some tickets, Glyph, then call up a layout of the building."

Glyph then vanished and produced a schematics of the casino.

"Score," said Joker cheerfully. "So how close can you get? You don't usually put a back door in a panic room."

"This air shaft bypasses the security gate and ends up in storage," said EDI highlighting portions of the schematics. "From there, the panic room's door-camera can be disabled."

"Too convenient," Ashley frowned. "There's going to be alarms all over that shaft."

"I believe I have some countermeasures that might help," said Liara. "I'll know more once we're inside."

"Who will go in the shaft?" Javik asked. "They need to be small in size."

"Yeah, that's not me. Too many stacks of roast varren leg," Wrex joked.

In truth there was only a handful of them that could fit into the shaft and had the skills qualified to hack the system. They turned to their first choice which was Tali.

"I suspect my suit's built-in tech would be picked up by security sensors," said Tali.

Then they turned their eyes to EDI.

"My presence in the casino would arouse suspicion," she said. "Mechs are not allowed since they have cheating software."

"What you need is somebody trained in zero-emissions tech," said Brooks. "No electronics, no metal. Just undetectable polymers. We had a course back at Op-Int, disabling a bomb with these little tweezers. See, the bomb was filled with shaving cream…"

"All right. You're in," said Shepard cutting across.

Brooks stared at him, clearly she had not intended to volunteer. "What? No. What?"

"You said it yourself. We've all got too much tech."

"But… I managed to get shot just coming to talk to you! Now I'm supposed to hack my way into a safe room?"

"We'll be backing you up," Shepard assured. "The second you hit something you can't handle, we'll cover you."

"If that settled, it looks like there's one last hurdle to get us inside," said Liara looking down at her omni-tool.

"Which is?" Shepard asked.

"Black tie required."

* * *

An hour later Shepard, Ashley and Brooks were at the casino which had many onlookers cheering as famous figureheads paraded into the casino. Shepard had to buy a new suit due to the fact that his other one had been torn, covered in bullet holes and soaking wet. Brooks was wearing a light blue dress and trying not to freak out with everyone watching. Ashley was wearing a dark blue dress and this was entirely new experience for Shepard since they are never seen her in dress before and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Looking good, Commander. Lean and mean," said Ashley placing her arm around his as they made their way into the casino.

"Business now. Pleasure leader," he said in a saucy way.

"Sir, yes, sir," said Ashley slyly.

Once they were inside they started to pick up their positions.

"I'll go to the ventilation shaft. Wish me luck," said Brooks.

Shepard reached for his radio. "Liara, you have any input?"

"I'm here, Shepard," said Liara. "EDI and I will keep in contact in case we're needed. Khan has a lot of surveillance set up. I'd mingle with the guests if you want to look normal."

Shepard then looked at Ashley. "Okay, Ash. Time to meet the riff-raff."

Shepard recognised a few of the guests like Columbia Rios and Sha'ira and had quite a few interesting conversations with the guests. After which they started to get to work thankfully Liara was able to get some hands-on some lenses that would allow him to see security grids and wiring and a hacking software to allow them to fool the cameras.

Once they switched off the alarm on the grate that allowed Brooks to enter the shaft they return to mingling. Unfortunately, it wasn't long until Brooks was directly above a guard meaning that Shepard had to distract him so that she could keep on moving.

Shepard then had to access another junction box, but in order to do that he needed Ashley to distract the guard and he had to use the hacking software to trick the camera. Unfortunately, the next junction box was in the viewer two guards which meant that Ashley had distract one of the guards and he had awakened to the other guard wasn't looking to access the junction box.

Sadly Brooks tripped a silent alarm and a guard approaching her position. Shepard had a quickly made his way towards him to give EDI time to pose as another guard in order to inform and that it was a false alarm.

Finally they were almost at the panic room, but the next hurdle was quite difficult. There are two sets of cameras and two guards patrolling the area which meant this required perfect timing. Shepard had to wait until one guard was looking away so that he could trip one of the cameras and then had Wrex distract the other guard to allow him to do the same to the second. When the way was clear Shepard approach the final junction box that would allow them access to the panic room.

* * *

When the door was opened Shepard and Ashley joined Brooks and they entered into the panic room before any of the guards realised what was going on. There they found Khan sitting in his chair with his back towards them looking at the fireplace.

"Khan, I'm not here to threaten you," said Shepard. "We need to talk."

When Khan didn't respond Ashley made her way towards him and turned the chair around. They soon discover that Khan was dead and judging from the bullet hole in his chest it wasn't too long ago.

"Can just anyone walking here?" Ashley asked sounding annoyed as she crossed her arms. "I don't feel so special now."

Brooks quickly accessed Khan's computer but all the information been deleted. "Commander! There's a deletion order on the terminal."

"Damn it!" Shepard cursed as he began to access the computer hoping to find something useful.

"Everything's been wiped," said Brooks looking flustered. "I don't know if it was him, or the killer, or—" She then looked at Shepard with a slightly panicked look. "When I checked that alarm, did I screw this up?" She then noticed that Shepard was still looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Mistakes," said Shepard simply. He smiled when something appeared on his search. "Thought so. Whoever it was had to do this fast. They wiped the terminal, but not the comm."

"Oh. So we can take the comm back the safe house to scan it, or…"

Suddenly a blurry image appeared on the monitor behind them. "Elijah. Coming crawling back?"

"Guess again," said Shepard as Brooks activated her omni-tool.

"You. I see you've recovered from flopping on the floor like a fish," said the mystery man.

"You need to do better than that. The last guy that trash-talk to me was a few kilometres taller than you."

"Brave. I thought as much, but it won't matter. You have nothing. All you can do is wait for the hammer to fall."

"Why do this? What did I do to you?" Shepard asked wanting to understand the motive.

The mystery man didn't answer the question. "I'm going to take everything you have and everything you are."

Then the transmission ended.

"Damn it!" Brooks cursed. "Sorry, Commander. There wasn't enough time to trace the call."

"We're not finished," said Shepard determinedly. "Pull out the data drives."

"The ones that got wiped?" Brooks stared. "You think we can find something?"

"With EDI, anything's possible. The sooner we get them to her, the sooner we can track down this threat."

* * *

An hour later they were turned back to Shepard's apartment.

"Hell of a party," said Ashley. "Too bad the host died."

"It wasn't a total loss," said Shepard. He then looked at Brooks. "Brooks, work with EDI to see if there's anything useful on those drives."

"Here's hoping!" said Brooks crossing her fingers. "I'll let you know what we find, Commander"

* * *

Shepard hanged out with the rest of his crew as they waited for EDI and Brooks to finish going over the data drive they retrieved.

"I think we got something, Commander," Brooks called.

"What have you found?" Shepard asked as he made his way over to them.

"Commander, EDI and I have been analysing those drives. I think we found something if you're ready."

"Let's hear it," said Shepard.

"Though the data's root structure was erased, the logic integrity remains viable," said EDI.

"EDI has an incredible talent for this stuff," said Brooks. "I know she's an AI, but even still. We found an encryption communication from a few days ago. Just need another minute to crack it."

"A whole minute?" said Joker sounding unimpressed. "EDI here could shape that down to five seconds."

"I thought it would be best to allow Staff Analyst Brooks a chance to improve her decryption skills," said EDI.

"And now you've lost your chance to show off."

"Like she needs it," said Brooks crossing her arms. "You're the crew of the Normandy. You're legends to the rest of the Alliance."

"Legends can be good or bad. Which are we?" Shepard asked.

"You're the kind that people look up to. The kind they owe their lives to."

"Then how come everyone's always shooting at us?" Wrex asked.

"I think it's mostly you, Wrex," said Tali. "The bigger the target, the bigger the… uh, target."

Wrex looked at her. "You're saying I've gained weight?"

"It just means there's more of the legend to love," said Liara.

Wrex glared at her, but said nothing.

"And the camaraderie, the friendship? I think that's your secret weapon," said Brooks crossing her arms.

"It's all just part of the job," said Shepard modestly.

"Wait… 'job?'" said Garrus. He then looked at the others. "You mean the rest of you are getting paid for this?"

At that point the data from the data drive was fully analysed.

"Here we go," said Brooks as she looked over the data. "Wow. Those mercs who are after you? They report a loss of weapons. Like, big ones."

She then pulled out a hologram of an Atlas mech.

"Mechs?" Ashley stared. "What do they need that kind of firepower for?"

Glyph then appeared flashing.

"It appears this drone is preparing to rebel," said Javik.

"I have just monitored the commander's Spectre access code in use at the Citadel Archives," said Glyph.

"Punch it up," Shepard ordered.

Glyph then pulled out the hologram of the archives and highlighted a section of it.

"The archives are going into emergency lockdown," said Brooks. "Whoever's hacking your records is there right now!"

"What do we know about the place?" Shepard asked.

"Council keeps sensitive historical information there. Real hush-hush. Even my old C-Sec clearance never got me in."

"Then we'll find our own way in," said Shepard. "Gear up, and let's—" He turned around and stopped when he came face-to-face with a volus holding out a pizza box. He then looked at his crew. "What's with the volus?"

"Oh. Pizza-delivery guy," said James. "I got the munchies."

"Double pepperoni," said the pizza delivery volus.

"These archives are huge," said Brooks focusing on the real problem. "You'll have a lot of ground to cover. Shame you can't bring everyone."

"Who says we can't?" said Shepard turning towards. "All hands on deck for this one."

"Hell, yeah," James smiled. "But, uh, who get to take point with you?"

Most of his crew coughed to get his attention and the volus coughed to point out that he was still holding the pizza box. "Who's going to pay the bill?" the volus asked.

* * *

"What do you mean you, he fell through the fish tank?" Rick asked.

Rick and Rose were with Bailey as they were talking about the recent attempt on Shepard's life of the sushi place.

"Just as I said some armoured men showed up and started shooting at the place looking for him," said Bailey.

"That was one of my favourite sushi places," Rose complained.

"I don't thing Shepard did it on purpose," said Rick. He then turned his focus on Bailey. "Have we heard anything from?"

"No, and that's just the strangest thing," Bailey shrugged. "But I am getting reports that these mercenaries got their hands on a C-Sec shuttle."

"Maybe he's lying low in wanting to sort this out himself," Rose suggested.

"It's possible," Rick agreed. "I however think there's more involved than just simple mercenaries thugs wanting to prove that their tough."

"You don't think it's another Cerberus attack?" Rose asked.

"Well they were all human, but they don't have any ties to Cerberus in fact they have ties to the Alliance," said Bailey. "Ever heard of CAT6?"

Rick eyes widened. "So these mercenaries are just some Alliance washouts that got caught breaking military protocol."

"That would appear to be the case," Bailey frowned. "I'm stepping up security in the area and am looking at every possible lead."

"I'll see if I can't reach Shepard," said Rick as he activated his omni-tool. He tried to call Shepard, but he didn't answer. "Shepard's not picking up."

Bailey frowned. "That doesn't sound good."

"I'll inform Hackett and in the meantime you search for any trace of these mercenaries. I want them caught."

"Don't worry, Major, we're on it," said Bailey.


	49. Fear Thyself

Once James paid for his pizza they made their way towards the Archives using three skycars to get there. The plan was simple they would split into three groups and enter the archives on three different points of entry.

Shepard group contained Ashley, Garrus and Wrex and James and Cortez were leading the other two groups nicknamed Team Macho and Team Hammerhead.

"What's the best way into the archives?" Shepard asked as they approached the archives.

"The facility is located below the Wards," said Brooks, who was flying with James and now wearing armour. "Maybe a direct breach for maximum surprise."

"I like it," said Shepard. "Sounds like you're learning the ropes."

"Hell, hang out with us long enough, and you'll learn the ropes, knives, bombs, thresher maws…" said Cortez as they began to descend.

"But don't hang out too long, or pretty soon you'll be making friends with asari," said Wrex as they landed.

"I heard that," said Liara as they exited the skycars.

"The archives are somewhere below us," said Brooks. "It could be pretty tricky to get in there."

"Not really," said James as he pulled out an explosive.

A few seconds later there was a large explosion and hole that entered into the archives appeared.

"Krogan first!" said Wrex as he jumped in first. "See you at the party, princesses!"

Once they were all inside they started to descend into the archives and split up into three different directions. Shepard's team took the direct approach by entering into the offices while the other two groups were positioning themselves on the balconys above.

Shepard removed the grating and they jumped down into the offices and signal for the others to move out. Sadly they didn't get very far, because sniper lasers were pointed at their chests.

"Not this again…" Shepard groaned.

They didn't waste any time and started to engage the mercenaries now appeared all around them.

"Ambush!" Wrex yelled.

"Scatter and take cover!" Shepard ordered.

"In the old days, we had at least five minutes before a mission when south!" Wrex grumbled as he punched a mercenary right in the face.

"Shepard brought his whole crew!" said Merc Lieutenant.

"Box them in!" the Mercenary Captain ordered.

The Lieutenant then saw Wrex and he looked as if he just wet himself. "Shit! They've got a krogan!"

Shepard looked at James's team, concerned about Brooks and her lack of combat experience. "Brooks, you okay?"

"Upstairs! Scattering and taking cover!" she said.

They kept on fighting and were actually winning even despite the fact that they landed themselves into an ambush.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled above them.

Shepard looked up and saw that someone had grabbed Brooks and aiming a pistol straight at him. The voice sounded familiar to Shepard, but it was so dark up there that he could recognise the man with the gun. He however had a strong feeling that this was his mystery man, the one that had been trying to kill him.

"Drop your weapons, all this won't end well for her," he ordered.

"You bastard," Brooks spat.

Shepard could see they had no choice. "All right…" he said as all three groups lower their weapons and held their hands up in surrender.

Then mystery and then released Brooks and she fell off the balcony quite painfully.

"Whatever you think you're getting away with…" Shepard glared up at him as Brooks made her way towards them. "…there's no way you can run, nowhere you can hide where we can't find me."

"Hide? Why?" He then emerge out of the shadows and they all stared, because standing right in front of them was Commander John Shepard. "I'm Commander Shepard. I never hide."

"Not exactly how I saw this playing out," said Garrus as he, Ashley and Wrex lowered their arms.

The other Shepard then jumped off the balcony and landed in front of them. He then approached Shepard and his team with a look of superiority on his face.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"You weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus bought back to life, but at least one of us will finally do something with it," the other Shepard spat.

"Where did you come from?" Shepard demanded.

"The same DNA as you."

"A clone," Wrex concluded.

"Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you. With me…" He then glared at Shepard as if this entire thing was his fault. "…I was created for spare parts in case you needed another arm, or a heart, or a lung."

Shepard shook his head in disbelief, this was too much the process. He had been literally been chasing himself. "Where have you been all this time?"

"In a coma… until I woke a year ago. While you are in jail on Earth, I was learning to be human. Amazing what a person can do with enough neural implants."

"If you're really me, then we're on the same side," Shepard.

The clone then glared at him. "We're not even in the same league."

"Did the Illusive Man sent you?"

"No," said the clone bitterly and marched right up to Shepard face. "He abandoned me when he had what he wanted. You."

"Then why do you want to kill us?" Wrex demanded.

"Because I don't have his memories," said the clone as he turned his back on them. "I'd never fool my supposing friends… The ones who abandoned their duties to join the cult of Shepard." He then turned and glared at Ashley. "Like you Lieutenant-Commander Williams. I would've picked the other one on Virmire. Kaidan-something?"

"You're just a pale imitation of the real thing!" Ashley glared.

"I'm the real thing perfected," said the clone as he turned toward Shepard. "I'm you without the wear and tear, Shepard. The doubts, the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be…" His eyes then turned up at the other two teams. "…without the emotional baggage holding me back."

"No one will ever believe your Shepard," said Wrex glaring at him.

"They were when I'm flying his ship."

Shepard quickly reached for his radio. "This is Shepard! Initiate Normandy lockdown! Transmitting command codes now!" He then activated his omni-tool and send the command codes.

Unfortunately, the clone activated his own omni-tool and blocked them. "Good idea. Too bad the signal was blocked." He then reached for his own radio and using the same frequency Shepard used. "Traynor, this is Shepard. Prep the Normandy for emergency departure. We're leaving. I'm sending the command codes now."

"Acknowledged," said Traynor's voice. "We'll get underway."

"It will be a cold day in hell before someone steals my ship," Shepard glared.

"It's not stealing if I'm you," the clone smirked. He then looked to his men and walked away. "Execute them. The cult of Shepard ends today."

Shepard looked down at his pistol and then up the model lighting of the Citadel above them. He then quickly grabbed then fired up at the model shattering one of his arms. He then quickly rolled out of the way just as the glass fell.

This caused enough of a diversion for everyone to grab their weapons and soon a firefight started yet again. The mercenaries had now in force themselves with some heavy troops that were carrying omni-shields which meant that getting rid of them would be even harder than Cerberus guardians.

"We still got everyone?" Shepard asked.

"We're on the balcony!" said Liara.

"I'm okay, too!" said Brooks as she crawled away to safety.

"Where's everyone else?" Shepard asked looking up at the balconies.

"Other side!" said Cortez.

"These primitives will make good sport!" said Javik as he tore the mercenaries apart with his particle beam.

"Terminating hostile!" said EDI killing a specialist with her rifle.

"If we go down, at least we go down together!" Liara yelled knocking back two troopers with her biotics.

"One big happy ass kicking family!" James yelled as he shot a mercenary with his rifle on the opposite side of the balcony he was on. "See that shot, Brooks? That's how legends do it!"

"If I wasn't covering my eyes, I'd be impressed!" said Brooks, who in fact was covering her eyes and staying out of the fighting.

Wrex was certainly having fun shooting the mercenaries. "All right, everyone. Uncle Urdnot is back in town, and he brought the boom!"

"Is that a catchphrase or something, Wrex?" Shepard asked as he killed a heavy trooper.

Wrex sent a specialist flying with his biotics. "Thought I'd try it out, see what you think!"

"Rapier Squad, orders are to kill the other Shepard's crew! No messing around this time!" said the Mercenary Captain.

"But they've got a krogan! Why don't we have a krogan?" the Mercenary Lieutenant asked.

"Wouldn't want to be you, princesses!" Wrex roared.

A mercenary trooper on the balcony saw Javik and flinched. "Shit, that's a Prothean over there!"

"And that the future corpse over there!" said Javik aiming his particle beam at the mercenary.

The Mercenary Lieutenant looked at Garrus and judging from the way he was moving he recognised him. "I think that turian they've got is Archangel! How the hell are we going to kill him?"

"You're not!" said Garrus simply the end his sniper rifle at him.

The Mercenary Lieutenant rolled out of the way just in time. "Maybe the other Shepard should've stuck around to help!"

"We've got them psyched out!" James yelled as he tossed a mercenary over the balcony. "Hey, pendejos! Our Shepard is better than yours!"

"Better looking, too!" Ashley added.

Eventually they were able to kill every single mercenary in the room and as a result the entire place was littered with bodies. Shepard could only imagine what the employees would think of this when they started work.

"We're clear!" Ashley yelled. She then looked at Shepard. "Now where'd the other you go?"

"He's putting into the archives. Stay in your groups!" Shepard ordered. "Team Mako, you're on point!"

"Right!" said Brooks, who had joined James' group again. "What's a Mako?"

"Something we could really use right about now," said Liara.

"Team Hammerhead, cover the flank!" Shepard ordered.

"Got it!" said Cortez. "And the Mako's got nothing on the Hammerhead."

They soon exited the offices and found themselves in the archives and Shepard can only imagine what kind of information was stored here. There was probably information that could start a war or shift the balance of power to one species to another which was one reason why the place was highly classified.

"Huh, big place," said Wrex looking around.

"Shepard, what do you think your clone is looking for in here?" Tali asked curiously.

"At this point, anything's possible," said Shepard and he was willing to bet that whatever his clone was looking for it wouldn't be anything good.

"So is discovering that you have a clone," said EDI.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Shepard firmly.

"Right. At least not till we've all had a stiff drink," said Garrus.

They began making their way through the archives with each team taking a different route since they were unsure which way the clone went. Unfortunately the entire place was so huge that it could take days to find a clone and clearly the others were thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to find anything in this place?" Wrex asked.

"Glyph?" Shepard called.

Glyph soon appeared in front of them. "Yes, Commander?"

"Track the target. Give me update on its location," Shepard ordered.

"What is the nature of the target?" Glyph asked.

"He looks like me."

"Then I have found the target."

"No, Glyph," said Shepard shaking his head. "It's another me. Now get going!"

"At once, Commander!" said Glyph then flew away.

They continue to make their way through the archives and Shepard could see the other teams walking across the other catwalks all over the place. Still they haven't found any trace of any hostile or even another Shepard.

Then suddenly a platform lowered itself with several mercenaries on it and they spotted them.

"There they are! The other Shepard's still alive!" said Mercenary Captain.

"Take him down!" said the clone over the radio. "I need more time to find the vault!"

There were only a small group so it in take them long to finish them off with the overwhelming firepower. Especially since they had Team Mako helping them from an opposite balcony.

"Shepard, stepped onto that platform, and we can lower you from here," said Liara.

The moment they got onto the platform Liara access the controls and lower the platform to a lower part of the archives. Then one of the vaults opened up and they could see some hardware inside of it.

"Now if you get into the vault, we can move you across," said Brooks.

They made their way on the platform and the moment they did the shield appeared and they began to move. As they were moving began to examine the equipment inside the vault which looked human made.

"Check this out," said Wrex holding out a rifle which bore a resemblance to the Avenger. "Says this gun was part of the First Contact War. Year 2157."

"Humans fighting turians," said Ashley. "My grandfather was part about war."

Soon they reached their destination and the shield is lowered and just as they were exiting the vault Glyph appeared.

"Commander, the other you are searching for something 200 metres ahead," he said.

"Got it," Shepard nodded.

"Fighting your own clone is pretty crazy, by our standards," said Ashley as he began to move.

"But useful," Javik added over the comm. "If there is a task you don't wish to do, Commander, let them handle it."

"So like a personal butler?" said Brooks.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Shepard practically yelling over the radio.

"Right. So let your clone do it," said Wrex.

They were never going to let this go and he can only imagine what would happen if you reach the media.

Shepard and his team soon reached a dead end the only way to continue was the go over the vaults. Then suddenly the mercenaries appeared and started to fire at them the moment they landed on the vault.

"Dagger Squad! I need more time to reach the vault!" said the clone over the radio. "Keep Shepard off my back, or I'll have your head!"

"The other Shepard sounds like a real asshole!" said Cortez over the comm.

"I'd quit if he was my commander!" said Brooks.

Shepard and his team started too advanced slowly towards the mercenaries, but it was slow going. Then suddenly the mercenaries were attack from another direction and Shepard saw Team Mako behind them.

"We're over here, Shepard!" said Liara over the radio. "We'll hit them from this side!"

With the extra firepower they were able to advance even faster than before and Wrex finally had more room to move to knock seven bells out of the mercenaries. Now that they had the situation under control Team Mako began to move out.

"Team Mako moving ahead!" said Liara. "We'll see you on the other side!"

It took some effort on their own, but finally they were able to wipe out the mercenary's that blocked their path.

"Shepard! They've got us pinned down!" said Tali. "We could use some help!"

"On our way!" said Shepard as they made their way to the sound of gunfire.

When they turn round the corner they saw that Team Mako were pinned down by the mercenaries and were slowly being surrounded.

"We've got Shepard's squad surrounded," said the Mercenary Captain.

"Eliminate them! I need more time!" the clone ordered.

"Where's your commander now?" a trooper sneered at the squad.

Shepard then took that opportunity to attack which caught the mercenaries completely by surprise. Unfortunately, there was still quite a lot of them when Shepard jump down onto the platform more the mercenaries were arriving.

Shepard shortened sniper that was taking aim on the catwalk before making his way to the rest of the squad.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Shepard ordered as a squad made their way to the ladder. "Move!"

The mercenaries then focus their aim on the ladder hoping to shoot them while they were helpless.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled angrily. "We're on a ladder here, jerks!"

Shepard soon made his way over to the ladder, but there was no way he would be able to climb and shoot at the same time.

"This is Shepard! We need—"

He started when he saw his team, Team Mako, who were both joined by Team Hammerhead or aiming their rifles down onto the mercenaries. Before the mercenaries realised what was happening they fired everything and gunned down the mercenaries like flies. Once they were all dead Shepard made his way to the ladder.

"That's why I love hanging out with you guys!" Wrex smiled as he looked at them. "Why should something once when you can shoot it 46 more times?"

Shepard soon managed to reach the others. "The… other me can't be far," he said. It was official that this day was the weirdest day in his life. "Keep up the pressure, and we'll try to surround them. Let's move."

Team Mako and Hammerhead nodded and they went their separate ways. Shepard then led his team down the corridor they found themselves in some sort of archived room.

"Can you imagine the history in this place?" said Garrus as they walk through the corridors. "Must stretch back thousands of years."

"I just wonder what the… other me is looking for in here," said Shepard.

They continued making their way through the archives listening to the tracks recorded historical events. However, they still found no sign of Shepard's clone or the mercenaries which was quite troubling.

Then as they made their way down around they were suddenly attacked by the mercenaries again.

"This is Hammerhead!" said EDI's voice. "Enemy contact ahead, Shepard! We'll draw their fire!"

"They're above us!" said the Mercenary Captain at the gate Hammerhead from the balcony above them.

"Behind this, too," said his Lieutenant as Shepard and his team attacked.

"Shit!" said the Captain.

"And they've still got the krogan!" said a trooper. "Someone kill him!"

"Someone can try!" Wrex smiled.

Shepard had to admit that the mercenaries were not much different than Cerberus. Of course that shouldn't be surprising considering their leader was a pro-human Cerberus clone of himself, but that gave them the advantage since they had more than enough experience with Cerberus.

"We're surrounded!" said the Captain panicking slightly. "What are we going to do?"

"This is almost unfair! Should we give them a chance?" Tali asked.

"Speak for yourself, please! I'm not even a field agent!" said Brooks, who somehow managed to miss every single shot she fired.

Even despite Brooks' lousy shooting, they eventually managed to kill every single mercenary within the room.

"I think we got them all!" said Brooks. "Or, I mean, the rest of you did."

"Or the krogan did," said Wrex.

"Hammerhead and Mako keep pressing ahead," Shepard ordered.

"On it!" said Cortez.

They kept on moving through the archives watching more video logs of past events. Shepard had to admit that they were quite interesting, by now his main focus has to be on his clone.

They soon made their way down to the next floor and when they turn round the corner they were shot at by more the mercenaries.

"Heads up! They're coming this way!" said a trooper.

It in take them long to kill and then they made their way deeper into the room and found even more mercenaries wanting to kill them. Unfortunately, for the mercenaries, Shepard and his team were proving quite difficult to kill which was starting to annoy them

"Somebody start these guys!" the Mercenary Captain ordered angrily.

"Starting to think we picked the wrong Shepard!" said is Lieutenant.

"Attention, low-life mercenary wannabes!" said James over the comm. "Say 'please,' and we'll accept your surrender!"

"Say 'pretty please,' and maybe Wrex will take a break!" said Tali.

"Try it, and we'll see!" Wrex laughed.

"The Prothean on the other hand, makes no such promises!" said Javik.

Unfortunately for the mercenaries they did not surrender and so they were killed, but mostly by Wrex.

Glyph then reappeared. "Commander, I have catalogued 18 previously unknown historical events."

"Where's the target, Glyph?" Shepard asked.

"He is searching for secret vault. He did not wish to be disturbed."

Shepard stared at him. "What?"

"I thought it was you," Glyph explained.

"Go find him again!" Shepard ordered, who was now suffering a migraine.

"Stupid machine," Javik grumbled over the comm.

"Chatika is so much better at this," said Tali.

Glyph then vanished no doubt to find a clone and hopefully not getting mixed up with the real Shepard.

They continued fighting their way through the archives into the reached another set of vaults. Inside they found the mercenaries were holding their ground and had brought in the heavy artillery.

"Up on the walkway!" Ashley yelled pointing at the Atlas.

"Team Mako here. We're on it!" said Liara and her team engaged the Atlas.

"Team Hammerhead here, providing more support," said Cortez.

Wrex didn't waste any time to jump into the action. "Eight-hundred pound krogan care providing the boom!"

They started to assist Team Mako by attacking the Atlas from its side. They certainly got the Atlas' attention as he jumped off the catwalk and onto the floor Shepard and his team were currently on.

"This is Heavy One," said the Lieutenant piloting the mech as Team Mako ran up the catwalk. "Engaging Shepard."

"Put him in the ground!" the clone ordered.

"Oh, the mech wants to play?" Wrex smiled as he reloaded his shotgun. "So does Uncle Urdnot! You're welcome, Team Mako!"

"Thanks, guys! Good luck!" said Brooks.

Team Mako took a position on top of the catwalk and fired down upon the Atlas. The Atlas was more built full frontal assault rather than flanking manoeuvres and as a result it in take them long to destroy it.

With now destroyed they kept on making their way through the vaults searching for signs of the clone for any trace of what he might be looking for.

Glyph then reappeared to give him a report. "Commander, a large concentration of soldiers calling themselves 'Razor Squad' is just ahead. They wish to inflict bodily harm upon you. Also, I discovered an elcor mating tome in vault 374B. Fascinating."

Glyph then promptly vanished and seconds later they were attacked by what Shepard assumed to be Razor Squad.

"I've got eyes on Shepard!" said a trooper. "Go, go, go!"

Shepard quickly climbed the ladder so they could gain the higher ground and saw that the other teams were doing the same thing, but on the catwalks.

"Team Mako here!" James yelled from the catwalk. "Showing Team Hammerhead how it's done!"

"Hammerhead here," said Cortez, also yelling from the catwalk. "You guys are just copying us!"

"Mako here! If we were, we wouldn't be hitting anything," Liara added joining into the fight between teams.

"This is Team Prothean!" said Javik, who apparently believes he was forming his own team which just included himself. "I have a higher body count than all of you combined!"

The mercenaries were now being attacked from three points ahead and the right and left and were now being boxed in towards the door. They were hiding behind crates and try to fight back, but then another group of mercenaries arrived.

"Razor Squad had arrived," said the Captain. "Let's finish this."

"Heads up! Looks like they're getting serious!" said Cortez as heavy troopers appeared from a lift in the floor.

"Oh yeah, Esteban? So maybe starting something for a change," James smirked.

"Biggest target I see around here is your mouth, Mr. Vega!"

Even with the help of the heavy troopers the mercenaries were still getting over run, mostly because of the position they placed themselves into. While the clone may look like him clearly did had his leadership abilities or respect and the well-being of his men and that was going to him in the long.

Glyph was also assisting by feeding the mercenaries some negative information about their chances. Clearly they were starting to get annoyed by Glyph making them lose concentration on the fight.

"That drone's giving me a migraine!" said a trooper.

"He belongs to me!" said Liara, before shooting him.

The trooper dodged the bullet and glared up at her. "Keep him on a leash!"

"Glyph, lower their morale!" Liara ordered shooting at that Reaper again and this time killing him.

Eventually they took out the heavy troopers which were the only ones left thanks to their three-pronged attack.

"Looks like we're clear!" said Cortez.

"Looks like I saved everyone's ass again! Heh-heh," Wrex laughed.

"Hammerhead and Mako, keep pushing ahead!" Shepard ordered.

"Right!" said Brooks. "I might throw up a little now if that's okay with everyone!"

They soon found themselves in another collection of records from the archives. Then glyph approached them.

"Commander, the other you wishes to pass on a message," he said. He then played the recording and the sound Shepard's voice was heard. "Shepard, save yourself the trouble. Once I have what I came here for, you won't matter anymore. Now go, drone! Deliver it!"

Glyph then vanished.

They had a quick look through them before pressing on to find the clone and soon they found themselves in yet another room and were soon discovered by mercenaries.

"Shepard is still alive!" said Lieutenant.

"The next person who says that is fired!" the clone yelled.

"It appears the other Commander has a bad temper," said Glyph as he blew besides Shepard. "Collateral damage does not concern him."

Shepard got that feeling as well which meant that you just keep on sending his people at them until he had none left. They quickly dealt with the mercenaries then continued on through the archives.

They soon made their way towards the upper level and Shepard reach with radio.

"Team Hammerhead, we're heading to the next level. What's your location?" Shepard asked. Unfortunately all he received was static. "Hammerhead, do you copy?"

Shepard just really hope that the mercenaries were using jammers to block their comms.

"There's Team Mako!" Garrus pointed.

Shepard looked ahead and saw that Team Mako was just ahead of them.

"We'll try and clear a path, Commander!" said Brooks. "Hammerhead's gone ahead!"

Suddenly some heavy troopers arrived to block their path, but fortunately they had Wrex on their side. They charged them with full force knocking one into the shelves and slamming his head with his own omni-shield. He then approached the second trooper firing his shotgun at him and the trooper continued held his ground until Wrex marched up towards him and tossed him over the edge of the balcony.

"We see the clone, Shepard! Moving to engage!" said James.

Shepard nodded and they made their way to the next level, but they got no other message from Team Mako and still nothing from Hammerhead.

"Team Mako, we're coming up behind! What's your statics?" Shepard asked.

"We're under—" suddenly Brooks' voice was cut off.

"Mako, where are you?" Shepard yelled.

Nothing but static again something has happened to both teams. He really hope that they had been captured and not executed, but he knew that he had to hurry.

Shepard then encountered another record from the archives and it was about him. He had mentions of his back story from the time he served with the Alliance to where he grew up as a child.

They continued making their way through the room until Brooks made contact, much to their relief.

"Commander, do you copy?" she asked.

"What's your status?" Shepard asked.

"The other you is jamming our radios!" she panicked. "Hammerhead and Mako are trying to get ahead and cut him off. But I've been hit and need help! Please hurry!"

This felt suspiciously like a trap, but Shepard couldn't take the chance with Brooks in danger. They follow the coordinates through another corridor and then they heard Brooks' voice on the far side. She appeared to be fighting someone and with a little combat experience she wouldn't last very long.

"Commander, over here! Help!" she yelled.

They made their way through one of the vaults, but suddenly they shield appeared blocking their path and leaving them trapped.

"That can't be good," said Ashley.

Shepard reached for his radio. "Brooks! The vault sealed us in!"

"Is there an override?" Wrex asked.

"I'm not seeing one," said Garrus.

"Cortez? Brooks? Do you read me?" Shepard yelled. "If anyone on this frequency?"

"The short answer is no," said a voice behind them and they turned to see the clone smirking at them triumphantly. "They're not."

Shepard pulled out his rifle and began to fire, but sadly the force field prevented the bullets from hitting his clone.

Clone merely shook his head in a taunting manner. "The longer answer involves your friends trapped in iridium vaults and forgotten for… well, forever."

"Others know about this," Shepard glared. "About you. The Alliance will stop you."

"What do you think, Staff Analyst Brooks? Will the Alliance stop us?" the clone smirked as he approached them.

Brooks then emerge from behind the clone, but her manner change completely. She was now calm and collective instead of fearful and innocent woman he met in the sushi place.

"I wouldn't know," she said as he leaned against the clone's shoulder. "I don't actually work for them."

"Who the hell are you?" Shepard demanded glaring at Brooks. "And you really think I will track you down?"

"My name doesn't matter. I never keep the same one for more than a few days," she said calmly. "And if the Illusive Man hasn't found me you never will."

"You're Cerberus?" Shepard stared.

"Was," she corrected. "Mr. Illusive and I didn't see eye to eye. He's indoctrinated, where as I prefer the whispers in my head to be my own."

"Why not come to me? We could've work together," Shepard asked.

"In a way we did. I'm the one who put together all those dossiers of your 'suicide mission.'"

Shepard's eyes widened. "The Collector base?"

"There was the salarian doctor, the asari justicar, the turian…" She then looked at Garrus with a cold smile. "Nice to finally meet you, Archangel."

"Charmed," Garrus glared.

"They were all mistakes," said Brooks waving her hand dismissively. "We were a pro-human group who started looking to aliens for help. So I bided my time, and when I found another youth who agreed… I woke him up."

"What was the point of it all?" Shepard demanded.

"All we really want with your Spectre codes," said Brooks. Shepard then remembered the events that happened at the sushi place, how he sent his codes to her to unlock the bridge controls. "But then you survived the hit and insisted on bringing your damned asari into it, so I had a tie up loose ends."

"The arms dealer…" said Shepard realising that it was she who killed Khan, before she opened the door for them.

"But then your sex bot just had to go and recover the data," she said bitterly. "So here we are: forced to…" She then gave him a small smile. "Contain the situation."

"Fair warning: nobody who's betrayed us has ever survived," Shepard glared.

"And yet we keep trying," Wrex sighed.

"You too may think you're clever. And yeah, you were—just a bit—but clever doesn't beat a bullet," said Shepard crossing his arms confidently. "And yeah, maybe I am trapped in here, but don't get comfortable. Because that bull's-eye on your back is getting bigger by the second."

"That sounds very dramatic," said Brooks looking unimpressed. "And if someone like, say, Commander Shepard made the threat, I'd be worried. But you're not Shepard. Not anymore."

The clone smiled evilly at him. "You have Miranda, I have her. Mine has more bite."

"It was fun while it lasted," said Brooks blissfully.

The clone made his way over to a terminal and accessed it.

"What are you doing?" Shepard asked.

"Setting things right. Remember this?" He then brought a hologram of the Councillors.

"'You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species.'"

The clone then turned and glared at him. "Except somewhere along the way you forgot about your entire species. You've saved more alien lives than you have human."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't care what species they are. Every life counts, but maybe a clone wouldn't understand."

The clone chuckled. "You know the one thing they can't duplicate?" He then removed his gauntlet. "Our handprint. Life gives it its shape, not DNA… which is a problem." He then made his way to the terminal. "Computer, update Council records. Subject: Shepard, human Spectre."

"Accessing record," said the computer. "Please input new data."

He then placed his uncovered hand onto the scan and at once the computer replaced Shepard handprint with the clone's.

"Biometric identifier updated. Good day, Commander Shepard," said the computer.

With that the clone and Brooks made their leave.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the Normandy needs its captain. So…" said the clone smirked in back at Shepard. "I should go."

Shepard does raise an eyebrow at him. Did he really sound like that when he said it?

"Farewell, Commander," Brooks smirked. "I guess this is where 'legends' go to die."

The moment they left the vault began to move and they found themselves trapped in an iridium chamber. Then the vault lowered itself to join the others inside the archives.

"Refresh my memory: Didn't we used to win these things back in the old days?" Wrex asked looking at Shepard.

"He said, 'I should go,'" said Shepard and looked at the others. "Do I really sound like that?"

"As long as I know you, yeah," Wrex nodded.

"Crazy thought, but maybe we should be worrying about this impenetrable vault we've been sealed inside forever," Garrus suggested as he and Ashley attempted to find a way to escape.

Shepard sat down and looked at Wrex. "How come no one told me before? I'm open to feedback here."

Wrex shrugged. "Well, I thought all humans said it, like some Earth of custom or something."

Ashley and Garrus was still trying to find a way out. "Probably not a lot of air in here, either. And hour, tops."

"Maybe it's: I should GO," said Shepard. Wrex shook his head. "I SHOULD go." Wrex shook his head again. "*i* should go…"

Ashley and Garrus looked at one another, completely bewildered why Shepard and Wrex were discussing the way he said goodbye.

"Shepard! We're in kind of the situation here!" Ashley pointed out.

Shepard looked up. "Hm?" He then looked around. "Oh. Glyph, you still out there?"

"Yes, Commander," said Glyph's voice much to the surprise of Ashley and Garrus.

"Unlock this damned thing and go by the others," he ordered getting to his feet. "No one steals my ship. Not even me."

"Wait, you had Glyph on standby this whole time?" Ashley asked amazed.

"When Brooks mentioned that both Team Mako and Hammerhead were captured and that she was 'under attack' I had Glyph standby just in case," Shepard explained. "Of course I didn't suspect that Brooks was in on this whole mess."

"And that's why he's Commander Shepard," said Garrus with a smile.

* * *

Rick and Rose were still trying to find Shepard, but it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. They were searching the main console in his office for any sightings.

"Still no signs of him?" Rick asked looking at Rose from his computer.

"It's like is off the grid," said Rose. Then suddenly she saw something blinking. "Hang on. "She opened up the link and read the file. "According to this Shepard's biometrics have been updated inside the Citadel Archives."

Rick frowned. "Why would he update his personal file from the Archives themselves?"

"I don't know," said Rose honestly. "But at least we know where he is."

"Then let's get down there," said Rick.


	50. Retaking the Normandy

Once Glyph had freed everyone they made their way outside where they had already informed Joker of the situation. He soon landed and their position in a skycar, the only one that had not been stolen by the Brooks and the clone.

"I've got room for Shepard plus two," said Joker. "And figure it out fast, because the other Shepard is stealing my ship!"

Shepard was about decide who to take when another skycar landed much the bewilderment of everyone. Then when the doors opened they saw that Rick and Rose were inside it.

"John, what the hell is going on?" Rick demanded. "You haven't answered your comm and you're giving orders for the Normandy to take off?"

They gave both Rick and Rose the quick version of the clone situation. They didn't look as if they totally bought it, but since there were ten witnesses altogether it was hard to disprove.

"I can take two more," said Rick. "Rose has come with if we have any chance of convincing C-Sec the Normandy's been stolen by yourself."

Shepard nodded and soon picked his team which included Ashley, Garrus, Wrex and EDI. Garrus and Wrex went with Rick and Rose while Ashley and EDI went with Shepard and Joker. When Shepard sat himself down notice the others weren't quite as happy.

"What?" he asked.

"I sort of wanted to go," said Tali.

"As did I," said Javik looking insulted. "Fifty-thousand years later and I rarely get picked."

"Joker will come back for you. I promise," said Shepard.

With that the car doors closed and Joker and Rick began to fly towards the Normandy's dock.

* * *

Halfway there towards the dock and everyone was getting a bit anxious.

"This is why I hate shore leave," Joker grumbled. "I swear, you park the ship for five minutes…"

"Rick, can you contact flight control and get them to delay the departure request?" Shepard asked.

"I've tried," said Rick over the comm. "All the comm lines in the area are jammed."

"Probably to make it easier for them to steal my ship!" said Joker angrily.

"We'll stop them," Shepard promised.

"Shepard, your clone has entered the ship is attempting to—" She then began to shake around uncontrollably as if she had been electrocuted and then lay motionless.

"Uh, we've got a problem," said Ashley looking at EDI's motionless body.

EDI then sat up straight, but her holo-visor was gone and one of her eyes was lopsided. "I'm okay!" she said smiling at them.

Shepard and Joker just stared at her.

"Really," said Joker sceptically.

EDI then noticed one of her eyes were lopsided and straightened it out and smiled back at them. Shrugging Shepard and Joker turned their attention back onto the road.

"The clone has disabled my control of the Normandy as well as my sensory input," said EDI in a panic voice. "I cannot lock him out or counteract his commands."

"Don't worry, EDI. We'll get you back," Shepard promised.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Well, whatever you do, hurry, if the Normandy gets to FDL, we may never see her again," said Joker.

"That's not going to happen," said Shepard firmly.

* * *

They finally reached the docks and soon landed just opposite the Normandy.

"Okay, Citadel systems are targeting the car. Any closer, and they opened fire," said Joker as he and Rick started to land onto the maintenance area.

"We'll have to leave the rest to you," said Rick as they opened the car doors.

Shepard and his team jumped out of their respective cars.

Shepard looked at Joker. "Get back and pick up the others. ASAP."

"Right," Joker nodded. "They can't have gotten far, unless they call a cab or something."

"I'll head straight to C-Sec and get it all sorted out," Rick assured.

Shepard then watch as the two of them left the docks and hoped that they weren't too late to say the Normandy. Unfortunately, their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed because the mercenaries were now making their way towards the maintenance way.

"Good. I needed to kill something," said Wrex as he got a shotgun at the ready.

They quickly made their way down to the maintenance area and quickly took cover and returned fire to the mercenaries.

"Damn it, they're going for the ship!" said the Lieutenant.

"I thought they were supposed to be dead," said a trooper, but then he was taken out by sniper fire from Garrus.

Wrex then charged at a heavy trooper and rammed right into the shield. The impact was so powerful that the trooper lost his balance and fell to his death when he accidentally stepped over the edge of the maintenance way. Shepard and Ashley kept on gunning down the mercenaries kept on advancing while Garrus picked up the leaders. EDI assisted by confusing the enemy using her decoy attacking them from the side.

Unfortunately, when they took out this group of mercenaries and pressed forward they encountered yet another group. There were more heavy trooper and this time there were making their way slowly towards them down a single line, but Shepard quickly fixed that by tossing a few grenades in their path. Without the heavy trooper giving support the other mercenaries soon followed.

With the mercenaries gone their path to the maintenance way that would lead them to the Normandy docking tube was clear. Unfortunately, the landing clamps on the Normandy was starting too detached.

"We've got to move!" Ashley yelled. "Normandy is about to take off."

They quickly climbed over the docking tube they were currently on and made their way onto the Normandy's maintenance docking platform.

"When we want to take off, there's a half an hour pre-flight checks!" Shepard yelled. "They just gun the engines and go?"

"Most of the checks are actually unnecessary," said EDI.

Shepard glared at her. "Thanks for letting me know!"

They soon engaged more the mercenaries and they were determined not to allow them entry to docking tube.

"Sending warning to the Normandy," the Lieutenant ordered his men.

"We can't! Comms are jammed, remember?" a specialist reminded him.

"Damn it!"

Shepard then tossed a grenade over his shoulder right at the feet and a few seconds later it exploded taking a good chunk of the mercenaries with it. Wrex used his biotics to push the rest over the edge of the platform.

"Let's move," said Wrex.

"I didn't come this far just to watch the Normandy leave," said Shepard as they made their way to the docking tube.

* * *

In the airlock, Traynor was just standing there holding a toothbrush perplexed. She had just been kicked off the Normandy, for whatever reason she couldn't understand.

"And I don't even…" She then turned around and stared at Shepard and the others ran round the corner. "Wait, what?" She then looked at Shepard furiously. "You were just on the Normandy. You… you fired me! Dishonourable discharge for conduct unbecoming! You kicked me off the ship with barely enough time to grab my toothbrush!"

It was clear that Traynor was shaken up because she would have realised that Shepard couldn't be in two places at once. He then marched his way up to and looked at a toothbrush. "That's a Cision Pro Mark 4. It uses mass effect fields to break up plaque and massage the gums," he said at the others made their way to the door.

"Yes, I told you that," she said still looking cross.

"And I remember, because I'm the real Shepard."

"And someone just threw me off the ship. If it wasn't you…" Traynor now was starting to get confused, which was understandable given what had just happened to him.

"Shepard's got a clone," said Wrex as EDI hacked the door. "Makes sense when you think about it."

"I can explain more later," Shepard promised. "For now…"

They made their way towards the airlock door, but despite EDI and Garrus' best attempts they were unable to bypass the security protocols.

"It's sealed!" said Shepard.

"They're about to take off!" said Ashley indicating they had no time to cut through the door.

Shepard then looked at Traynor. "Is there anyone still aboard who can help us?"

She shook her head. "No. I would only there because I helped with the Normandy retrofit back on Earth. Everyone else is on shore leave."

"Okay, you know the ship inside and out. Can you get me inside?" he asked.

Traynor bitterly her lip and then an idea popped into my head. "There's an emergency exit hatch for evacuations," she said as she bent down towards the floor. "It should be right… here!" She removed a piece of for to reveal a hatch in the floor.

Shepard bent down to examine it, but he wasn't able to get it open. "Manual lock, and it's only meant to be opened from the other side." He looked at the others. "Any ideas?"

"Triggering it would require extremely precise mass effect field manipulation," said EDI.

Traynor then walked up and held out a toothbrush. She activated and they heard the mass effect fields it was generating.

Using the toothbrush they were able to get a hatch opened and were crawling their way to the Normandy.

"If you'd told me this morning that the toothbrush was going to say the Normandy, I'd have been very sceptical," said Shepard looking at the others as they crawled.

They had just entered the hatch just in time, because the Normandy just left the docks.

* * *

The clone was now taking his position on the CIC at the mercenaries were operating the ship, Brooks was standing next to him serving as his XO and he was savouring his victory. Unfortunately, his victory was short lived when a lieutenant approached him.

"Sir!" he said. "Just before takeoff, normally registered a promoter access alert. One of the security hatches."

The clone turned towards him. "Him. Where?"

"Unknown. When we shut down the AI, we disabled a lot of security systems. Shepard could be anywhere on the ship."

The clone then marched up to the Lieutenant. "Shepard is standing right here in front of you. Are we clear?"

"It's better this way," said Brooks. "Wouldn't you rather take him down yourself?"

The clone followed Brooks to the elevator. "Armoury." He then looked to his men. "Find him! Slow him down."

The Lieutenant watched the door closed and he was starting to think that he chose the wrong side.

* * *

Shepard and the others had somehow found themselves below the corridor of the bridge. The could barely fit in the shaft and Wrex was finding it extremely difficult to move.

"Pretty sure we broke Tarynor's toothbrush is getting a hatch opened," he said looking at the others in a whisper. "Remind me to reimburse her for that."

"I'll make a note of it," said Garrus.

"Little cramped in here," said Wrex.

"Quiet," Shepard hissed and pointed up. "Can't risk them hearing us up top."

"Yeah, yeah, get off my tail," he said looking at Ashley, who accidentally stepped on it.

As they approached the hatch they heard the mercenaries talking to one another.

"All right, get a patrol going," the Lieutenant ordered. "Find Shepard. The real one."

"Hey, what'd mean by 'slow him down'? We're allowed to kill Shepard if we have to, right?" a trooper asked the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant turned towards him. "He said 'slow him down' because he thinks we're cannon fodder."

"Oh. Well… shit."

They soon reached the stairway controls and Shepard quickly press down on the button. Instantly the stairs lifted revealing themselves to the mercenaries in the quickly fired catching them completely by surprise.

"Watch out! They're in the CIC!" the Lieutenant yelled.

Soon there was a massive firefight with in the CIC. Not the most ideal place to fight, but it was either that or let the Normandy to be taken by a self-centred clone of himself.

"One of my favourite places to fight!" said Garrus as he took up the Lieutenant with his sniper rifle.

Shepard stared at him. "The CIC of a warship?"

"Right there above the gardens and below the electronic shops," said Garrus, who noted the Normandy's course with the Citadel.

"And antique shops if I recall!" Shepard yelled.

"But only if they're classy!"

It in take them long to go all the mercenaries within the CIC and Shepard noted that EDI was wandering around in a daze.

"It is strange moving around the Normandy without sensory access or control," she said in a fearful tone. "I feel… blind."

"Don't worry. We'll have you hooked up again soon," Ashley assured.

"Thank you," said EDI gratefully.

Shepard then noticed a recycling bin and it contained all his staff. His mementos from previous missions, his model ships, even his personal pictures of his family and Ashley.

"This is from my cabin," said Shepard. "He's moving my stuff out of my cabin!" He then clenched his fist angrily. "Oh, now it's personal."

* * *

They then made their way to the elevator and saw the last coordinates were for the shuttle bay which was no doubt where they'll find his clone and Brooks.

"These people are showing disrespect to my home… my body. It is… unacceptable," said EDI angrily.

"You want to talk about it?" Garrus asked.

"I intend to kill Shepard's clone, Agent Brooks, and anyone else who gets in my way," said EDI.

"Deal," said Garrus.

Wrex looked at Ashley as she began to descend. "Remember all those years ago on the Citadel, when I asked who'd win in a fight between you and Shepard?" he said with a small smirk. "Remember how you thought it was a pointless question? Look at us now!"

"Yeah, yeah. You are right," Astrid groaned.

"Aah, look on the bright side," Wrex laughed. "In a few minutes, you'll have your answer!"

The elevator doors opened and they found themselves in the shuttle bay. They looked around at first there was no sign of anyone, but then Shepard saw his clone emerging from behind some crates. He was wearing his own set of N7 armour, but instead of red his was blue.

"Well, that's creepy," said Shepard.

The clone then fired his rifle at Shepard and quickly the five of them ducked for cover.

"You want to stop shooting at my ship?" said the clone.

"It's not your ship," Shepard pointed out.

"It will be! I've taken your name, your Spectre rank, even your fingerprints!"

Shepard saw that Garrus had moved into position to cover and he nodded.

Shepard stood up and made his way across the shuttle bay. "And then you let me to die… only I didn't. You think fake fingerprints are going to fool the Council? Or Hackett?"

Shepard made his way over to the crates and found that his clone had gone. He then turned his eyes upon the rest of the area.

"How's that big plan looking now?" Shepard taunted.

He then heard someone running towards him and quickly turned to find the clone charging towards him with his omni-blade drawn. Shepard quickly activated his omni-blade and just as the clone jumped off some crates they clashed. The clone was pressing all his weight against Shepard, but it ended up as a stalemate with both of them been pushed backwards.

Brooks then appeared with a shotgun and fired at Shepard. "Hatchet Squad to the shuttle bay!"

Mercenaries appeared to back up the clone and Brooks and soon a firefight was erupting across the area while the Normandy was in flight. The clone quickly activated his cloak so to sneak behind Shepard, but Shepard came up with the same idea.

"Hey, Loco. You copy?" James asked over the comm.

Shepard found a safe place to hide and deactivated his cloak to answer. "Loco here. You cut through the jamming?"

"We did," said Liara. "It was heavily defended, but we got through and disabled their tech."

Suddenly Brooks appeared and fired at Shepard. "You should have died at that damn sushi place!"

Shepard quickly roll to safety and fired several shots towards Brooks, but then the clone reappeared and raised his omni-blade, but Shepard blocked it with his own blade. He then kicked him in the stomach putting him back until quite a few blows to the head. He was about to finish the clone off, but Brooks fired a shell right into his back fortunately his shield protected him.

Ashley then fired several shots at work causing her to retreat and Ashley began to chase.

"Commander, the Normandy's prepping for a jump to FTL," said Cortez over the comm.

"Can you get to the cockpit? Like soon?" Joker asked.

"Negative," said Shepard as he shot a sniper. "I'm occupied in the shuttle bay!"

"Roger that, Commander," Cortez acknowledged. "We'll proceed with Plan B"

"Plan B? What the hell is Plan B?" Joker asked sounding slightly concerned.

Shepard knew what Plan B was and he was very confident that Joker was not going to like it.

Suddenly the clone reappeared and soon the two of them were in a wrestling match.

"I'm Commander Shepard!" he yelled in Shepard's face.

"Are you kidding me?" said Shepard in disbelief. "Conrad Verner is better at being me then you are."

"I am Commander Shepard!" the clone glared as he swung a fish that Shepard.

Shepard blocked it and then elbowed him in the face. "No. You're not."

Out of the corner of his eyes Shepard could see Ashley and Brooks still having a firefight with one another and Garrus soon joined to assist Ashley.

"You ruined everything! My plan was perfect!" Brooks roared.

"Better luck next time!" said Garrus firing a shot and knocked her shotgun and the hand.

Ashley was about to finish her off, but a heavy trooper appeared in front of her and block the shots. They then retreated back towards the crates with a heavy trooper still guarding Brooks.

"Arg, again with the pancreas!" Joker groaned over the comm.

"I'm overriding the skycar's safeties, Commander," said Cortez. "I'll obstruct Normandy's path, try to get their attention."

"We're bait!" Joker yelled. "Plan B stands for bait?"

His reaction was exactly how Shepard predicted.

Then suddenly a trooper tackled Shepard and they fell into maintenance holes. The clone got up and smirked at Shepard as he and the trooper were fighting one another.

"My team is just as good as yours!" he smirked.

Shepard looked up at him. "A team?" He dodged the fist from the trooper and then plunged his omni-blade into his back. "You have minions! And you're running out!"

The clone pulled out his rifle and was a minute down at Shepard.

"Moving in, Commander," said Cortez over the comm.

Suddenly the entire ship began to shake and Shepard took this as a perfect opportunity to activate his cloak and get out of the maintenance holes.

* * *

The reason the ship was shaking so much was because it was trying to get out of the path of a small skycar in its path. The skycar was piloted by Cortez with Joker as his co-pilot and every time Normandy moved they moved back into position preventing it from escaping the Citadel's space way.

"What the hell's going on up there?" the clone yelled over his radio. "Get out of the nebula and jump to FTL!"

"We can't," said the mercenary piloting the Normandy. "A skycar keep blocking our path!"

The clone realise that it must be more Shepard crew piloting the skycar. "Then shoot it!"

The pilot began firing Normandy's latest at the skycar, but it was far too small for it to get a decent shot. In fact the only thing he was hitting was the buildings they were flying overhead on the ward arms.

"We need to stay within 30 degrees of the nose to block course plotting!" said Joker to Cortez.

"That makes us a perfect target!" Cortez pointed out.

"No, that makes us the bait! You want me to drive?"

"No!"

Even despite being shot by a vastly superior ship Cortez was still able to manoeuvre in front of the Normandy to block it from leaving the Citadel.

"Damn it!" said the clone in frustration. "Launched the shuttle, and blow that thing out of the sky!"

The cargo bay doors opened and the shuttle launch outside. The oxygen shield kicked in the air from exiting out of the cargo bay. The shuttle began to chase down the skycar and shooting at it.

* * *

"Watch out! The cargo door's unsecured!" Ashley yelled as crates slid off the ramp.

To make matters even more complicated while the ship was shaking around they were still engaging his clone, Brooks and some of the surviving mercenaries.

Shepard club and bailed him and then the clone tackled him to the floor. Soon the two of them were trading punches as they rolled around uncontrollably.

"You're just cybernetics!" he roared as he punched Shepard in the face. "Scarred, worn-out Cerberus tech!"

The clone swung in for another punch, but Shepard caught his fist and then kicked him off him. "You know where I got the scars? Feros and Noveria and Virmire and Illos." The two men clashed their omni-blades with each other. "At the Collector base and Palaven and Tuchanka and Rannoch and Thessia!" He then pinned the clone against a crate that was still tied down. "I got these scars for protecting the galaxy! You got yours from a petri dish!"

He was about to finish the clone off, but Brooks then grabbed Shepard and kicked him across the face. She then looked at the clone. "You can do it! You're better than he is!"

"Get Dagger Squad in here!" he ordered as he reactivated his cloak.

Soon more the mercenaries arrived and they probably would have killed Shepard if Wrex can uses biotics to create a shield around Shepard giving him enough time to get out of the way.

"You're all blind!" Brooks yelled as he fired a shotgun at Wrex knocking him backwards. "You worship Shepard while the galaxy dies around us!"

She was about to shoot Wrex again, but Garrus by the perfect shot and disarmed. "Says the woman who made herself a clone!" he spat.

"This changes nothing!" she yelled as she ducked behind cover to avoid another shot from Garrus. "Once you're dead, we can explain everything!"

"The rest of my team has already got a message into Hackett by now! Major Ryder already knows the situation that informed C-Sec and the Council as well! It's over, Brooks!" Shepard yelled.

"You're backstabbing Cerberus traitor, Brooks!" Ashley snarled she shot a heavy trooper with her assault rifle.

"It was easy," said Brooks with a smirk. "You are so eager to help the lovable rookie!"

The clone then attempted to take out a weakened Wrex and punched him across the face. Unfortunately for him, Wrex was still standing and he glared down at the clone. "That's all you got? The real Shepard hit a lot harder—"

Wrex then punched the clone right across the room, breaking his nose. After that debacle the clone then try to attack Shepard once again.

"You're a figurehead!" the clone yelled as he ran towards him. "A decent soldier with a lucky streak!"

"Then how come you one being so badly?" Shepard asked before tossing a grenade into his face.

The grenade pushed him even further back towards the ramp and he landed right next to Brooks, who was starting to look furious.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want to win?" she yelled.

"Shut up and let me fight!" he yelled as he got back up.

Brooks was about to give orders to the other mercenaries, but then she noticed that all of them would debt now.

"Damn you all to hell!" she yelled.

"Should've stuck with comedy Brooks," said Garrus. "You don't have what it takes for the front line!"

Shepard then made his way towards the clone, who tried activate his cloak. Unfortunately for him, the clone was damaged when he felt he could no longer activated.

"I'm taking the Normandy back," said Shepard. "And honestly. I'm doing you a favour. 'Cause you don't have what it takes."

"I'm Shepard. Do you hear me, asshole? I'm Shepard!" he yelled slamming his fists against his chest.

Shepard then ran towards him. "No. You're not."

The clone was about to shoot Shepard, but Shepard beaten to it with his sniper rifle taking out his rifle. The clone then fired an incendiary knocking Shepard sniper rifle out of his hand. Shepard then ran into his clone and tackled him and they fell onto the ramp rolling towards the edge.

They stopped just before the edge with Shepard on top. He then punched his clone across the face drawing blood and it again. The clone then kicked off it and got to his feet a bit shaky. Suddenly the Normandy shock and both Shepard and the clone skidded across the edge and would have fallen if they hadn't cling onto the edge of the ramp.

Both of them were trying to call their way back up and the clone just glared at Shepard. "Look at you. What makes you so damned special?" he roared. "Why you are not me?"

"Shepard!" Ashley yelled as she and EDI rushed over to him.

"We have you," said EDI grabbing Shepard and Ashley held her steady.

The clone tried to pull himself up and saw Brooks in the distance, but instead of helping like Shepard's team was, she abandoned him. He soon realised that it was the respect of his team that made him who he was, he led with respect and loyalty something he knew nothing about.

"Thanks," said Shepard as they pulled him back onto the ramp.

"And the clone?" EDI asked.

Shepard couldn't abandon him, even if they did try to kill him. He got up and out stretched his hand at the clone. "Here, take my hand."

"And then?" the clone asked.

"And then you live!"

"For what?"

Then to their horror the clone released his grip and fell down towards the Citadel. They looked over the edge just in time to see them flying underneath the building and the clone disappeared from sight.

* * *

After the battle they regained control the Normandy and Joker and Cortez joined them in the shuttle bay as they went over the damage.

"Fortunately, they weren't here long enough to do much real damage," said Cortez. "Although I may need some help from James clean up the damage to the shuttle bay."

"Lastly overloaded the heat diffusion system firing at us," Joker added. "Not sure if you noticed, but Shuttle Guy here did some crazy stunt-flying to keep us in one piece."

"It's nice to fly something a bit more manoeuvrable than the Kodiak," Cortez smiled.

Shepard then looked at EDI. "How about you, EDI?"

EDI holo-visor soon reappeared. "I am once again in control of the Normandy. Thank you for asking," she said as the Normandy's pilot found himself surrounded by several security drones that was shocking him when they touched him.

"Glad to hear it," said Shepard. "What about the mercs? Any survivors?"

"Just one crappy-ass pilot and her," she said gesturing to Brooks, who was in holo restraints and escorted by Cortez. "Alliance is taking her to a high-security facility. Maybe she can get some dirt on Cerberus."

"I'll be more than happy to cooperate with the authorities," she smiled.

Shepard had seen that look too many times to know she was planning to escape. "Maya, I know that voice."

"Do you, really?" she said not sounding surprised.

"You're getting a chance to redeem yourself. Don't waste it," he said marching up to her.

Brooks was already hacking into the restraints and she knew she could free herself from them. "So serious. Admit it. Some part of you like having me around, looking up to the legend," she said with a false smile. Shepard then turned his back on and walked away. "We had some laughs. And who knows? Maybe we'll have more someday?"

"No, we won't," said Shepard marching up towards her and staring her in the eyes. "Because you're going to stay in your cell and do your time."

"Afraid, I'll escape, come back for revenge?" she smirked confidently. "He has the great Commander Shepard praying for his life?"

He then gave firmed expression that actually scared her. "I'm pleading for yours."

Realising that he was serious she stopped what he was doing with the restraints. "So thoughtful. Then I suppose I'm off to lockup." Shepard made his way back to his team, but Brooks called out to him again. "You know he wouldn't have let me live."

"You can't clone everything," he said simply.

Cortez then shoved Brooks to get moving.

"In the old days, we'd have just shot," said Wrex and sighed. "Good times."

* * *

The Normandy soon return to the dock and C-Sec have arrived to take custody of the prisoners.

"The rest of the squad's waiting outside, Commander," said Cortez. "We'll have a Normandy back in shape in no time."

The cargo ramp and opened up and there Shepard saw the rest of the crew standing there and smiling at them.

"Appreciate it," said Shepard as he and the others made their way down the ramp.

"It is shore leave always like this?" EDI asked.

Shepard laughed. "Come on. Maybe we can take some actual shore leave. No explosions or anything. Just us."

"Damn right," said Ashley.

With that they continue to enjoy their shore leave and hopefully the rest of it would be uneventful. Though Shepard had to admit that he was very positive that no one in the galaxy had ever had shore leave like this.

* * *

Rick was just finishing his report on what happened on the Citadel with the Normandy.

"So I take it they managed to retake the Normandy," said Hackett looking relieved.

"Yes, sir, and the engineers believe they can get it fixed up," Rick nodded.

Hackett rubbed his head. "If I had known this would happen I would never have given them shore leave."

"With all due respect, but I don't think anyone could imagine that the Cerberus clone of the Alliance's top soldier would appear to retake the place of the original."

Hackett nodded. "True enough. What of the clone?"

"Plastered against a building, but we captured the Cerberus agent that freed him and caused all this," said Rick. "I'll be assisting C-Sec with interrogation."

"Good. What about Shepard and the rest of his crew?"

"They're going to try and salvage as much of their shore leave as possible. If it is possible is another story."

"Good, after what they experience they need all shore leave they can get."

"They might need even more after this war, sir. Heck, every soldier would need shore leave after this war."

"I'll make a note of it," Hackett nodded. "Keep me posted. Hackett out."


	51. Memorial Service

Shepard, Joker and Wrex soon returned to the apartment hoping to relax after their ordeal.

"So after a hard day spent fighting an evil clone, you know what comes next?" Joker asked.

"A nap?" said Shepard leaning against the kitchen table.

"Please. We party down."

"Well, I gotta get going," said Wrex stretching his muscles. "Things to settle up before I head back to Tuchanka. Always fires to put out when you're in charge, right?" Wrex then made his way to the door. "Let me know you want to hang out or if you're having that party."

"See ya!" Joker waved.

Shepard looked at Joker. "Party, huh?"

"No pressure. No one's gonna make you throw a party."

After what they experienced the party seemed like a good idea. "All right, good idea. Let's set it up."

"I've channelled discretionary funds into account for the purchase of any celebratory supplies, Commander," said Glyph flying over to him.

Joker then activated his omni-tool. "Okay. EDI and Cortez and Traynor are in," he said sending invitations. He then saw Shepard shaking his head. "What?"

"I have also informed Dr. T'Soni any potential upcoming celebrations," said Glyph.

"Wait, wait!" Shepard yelled. "I'm in charge of the guest list."

"Yeah, so there's no uninvite button on this thing," said Joker, who had already sent the invitations.

Shepard sighed. "All right. But when it's time, I invite the rest."

Joker bit his lip as he looked at his omni-tool. "Cortez just invited James, so…"

"Fine," said Shepard knowing that he was defeated.

"I'm going to go out and see how much trouble I can get into without snapping a femur," said Joker making his way to the door.

Glyph then flew in front of Shepard. "Members of your crew have expressed interest in spending time with you, Commander," he informed him. "You can check your private terminal for messages. If you require activities, Sliversun Strip has an arcade in addition to the casino. You have also been granted a comparability pass to the combat simulator."

"Thanks, Glyph," said Shepard gratefully. "Guess I should take advantage of some shore leave myself."

* * *

The first thing Shepard wanted to do was to relax so he went to combat simulation to have some fun. The owners of the simulator were very big fans of his and gave him a free pass access the simulator. They have done extensive upgrades that now allow their customers to fight the same enemies Shepard based on a daily basis, geth, Cerberus and Reaper ground forces.

After dealing with the combat simulator Shepard made his way to the casino to meet up with Garrus. He waited a while and then saw Garrus approaching him wearing formal wear and as he made his way towards him a female turian's eyes follow him. Shepard looked at and she quickly turned away and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Shepard," said Garrus as he sat down next to him.

"So what do turians usually do with their time off?" Shepard asked.

"Mostly we make plans for what to do when we're back at work," said Garrus as the female turian from before sat a few chairs away from them. "I have some ideas for the Normandy's forward cannon…"

"You know what you need, Garrus?" said Shepard getting up.

"That Mark-4 silencer scope I saw at the gun-shop?" he said excitedly.

"I was thinking of a date." Then before Garrus had a chance to stop Shepard approached the female turian. "Excuse me. I saw you checking my friend here. I thought you two should meet."

Garrus approach to the female turian.

"Hello," she said.

Garrus was completely flabbergasted. "Right, so um… Hello. And… hmm."

It's soon came clear to Shepard that he had very little experience when it came to girls. Shepard had placed himself behind Garrus in order to support him.

"Tell her she looks nice," he whispered.

"You seem like a nice person," said Garrus. "Maybe a little quiet. Introspective. But decent overall."

"Oh. Thank you… I think," she said trying to take the comment as an insult.

Shepard shook his head, he thought he had problems when he brought Joker and EDI together. "Try small talk."

"Actually, I do," she said trying, with very big difficulty, not to be insulted. "I work at the turian embassy. Come here to unwind."

Shepard shook his head he was really bad at this.

The female turian then got to her feet. "Yeah. Well, listen. I've got this… thing I forgot I had to do, and I should probably just do it."

Shepard then saw a turian walking past, who appeared to be very drunk, with two glasses in his hand and quickly swiped one. He then placed it next to Garrus, who thankfully got the hint and handed the drink to her before she left.

"Sorry. Let's start over," he said apologetically. "What I've been trying to say is: My name's Garrus, and I'd love to have a drink with you."

That did the trick, Garrus grabbed his own drink and the two of them glasses with one another. Seeing that his work was finished Shepard left the two of them and hope that Garrus wouldn't mess it up.

* * *

Shepard then encountered Javik, who had been notified by a director to take part in the scene in a movie that would increase morale. The scene was from a Blasto movie and it appeared to be a backwards version of Shepard's story. Immediately the two of them regret taking part in the movie and left when the scene revolved with several actors being tossed around by biotics.

Shepard then made his way to the arcade when he was supposed to have lunch with Traynor and discovered that she had taken part in some sort of gaming competition. She was at the moment playing against a salarian and had just taken out the last of the ships with a fighter. Apparently she had just won the match as the crowd clapped.

"Brilliant endgame," said her opponent as he shook hands with her. "Excellent use of the Bay-Lucien Gambit."

"Is this… space-chess?" Shepard asked appearing behind.

Traynor jumped and turned towards him. "It's called Kepesh-Yakshi, Blade of the Night Winds," she explained. "The asari have played it since—" She then realised why Shepard was here. "We were supposed to meet for lunch. I'm so sorry. I entered the tournament on a lark. Thought I'd be eliminated in the first few rounds."

"Oh, don't worry," said an asari behind them smugly. "You'll be joining your friend in 20 moves of fewer."

Traynor turned and looked at the asari and her eyes narrowed. "T'Suzsa."

The asari narrowed her eyes back. "Traynor. Would you like just to give me your frigates now? I always take them sooner or later."

Shepard got the extinct oppression that the two of them knew each other.

Traynor then looked at Shepard. "Polgara T'Suzsa. She's knocked me out of four tournaments."

"That was before you helped manage intel for a galactic war," Shepard reminded.

Traynor nodded. "You're right. I've gotten a little better since I came to the Normandy."

"Which is a frigate, by the way. So try not to lose it," he advised.

Traynor nodded. "Roger that."

Traynor and T'Suzsa then took their positions on the board. From what Shepard could tell they had a small fleet guarding a homeworld. The ships were designed like they came from Turian Hierarchy, Traynor ships were green and T'Suzsa were yellow.

The two of them cracked their muscles clearly ready to take one another down. Shepard then watched as Traynor moved her frigate into position, but T'Suzsa did the same with her and destroyed Traynor's ship. The moment it was destroyed Traynor got a nasty shock.

"Oh, damn it!" she cursed.

The crowd then clapped to T'Suzsa's first victory.

"So much for your frigate," T'Suzsa smirked. She then looked up at Shepard. "Neural feedback. It disincentives sacrificing pieces casually."

The game continued and judging from what Shepard could understand the game Traynor was losing badly. She only had a frigate and a small fighter left defending her home world while T'Suzsa still have her three frigates.

"A few more centuries, Traynor, and you might be a challenge," T'Suzsa smirked. "You must not have that much time to practice now, living on that warship. My people have more respect for the great thinkers. I'm able to live quite comfortably teaching asari maidens tactics and strategy through this game."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "So your job is playing games?"

T'Suzsa narrowed her eyes at him. "Mentoring students in the strategic and tactical simulations, yes."

"Specialist Traynor here helped us take down Cerberus," said Shepard proudly. "We're preparing our final assault thanks to her efforts."

"I'm sure she's a wonderful serviceman, but she just lost the last frigate," T'Suzsa pointed out just as he destroyed the frigate.

Traynor yelped as the feedback struck, but then she looked at T'Suzsa confidently. "Traded her last frigate, actually… for your homeworld."

She then moved her single fighter through the gap that T'Suzsa had created when she went after Traynor's frigate and then slammed right into her homeworld destroying the planet and the ships all in one.

The feedback was so powerful that T'Suzsa fell unconscious and the crowd clapped with admiration.

"Thanks, Commander," said Traynor getting to her feet. "And I apologise again for missing lunch."

"All for a good cause, Traynor," Shepard smiled. "Carry on."

Traynor nodded and prepared for her next match.

* * *

Shepard found Zaeed playing at the arcade with the grabber game. Apparently he was winning a toy for child, but with the frustration of failing to achieve anything he had completely forgotten about. He asked Shepard for some more credit and after Shepard made him say please hand them over to and eventually he was able to win a prize and it to an asari he walked past.

At the casino Shepard found a strange looking device and while he was wondering who it belonged to the answer soon came to him, literally. Kasumi along with some associates made their way into the casino as they were prepared to rob the place. Kasumi explained to Shepard that she was only doing it to give the money to refugees who need it more than the owner. Seeing that she was taking a roll out of Robin Hood book Shepard didn't see any problem and told to carry on.

Shepard then returned to his apartment and invited EDI up. She soon appeared carrying a container in her hands.

"Shepard. I thought we could experience an afternoon of acquiring material possessions of our associates," she said.

"Shopping?" Shepard concluded that they made their way into the kitchen. "I guess we could. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Physical proximity is unnecessary," said EDI placing the container on the kitchen table. "The extranet provides a great variety of service while retaining entertainment value." Shepard then went affections of a drink from one of the cupboards. "Jeff has let me is credit check on the condition that I enjoy myself and, quote, 'live it up like a girly girl.'"

"Huh. You don't have money of your own?" Shepard asked.

"I'm not formally employed," she explained. "I have no legal standing in Citadel space. I could turn to crime, but that would look bad on a resume."

"We'll get you your own funds sometime," Shepard promised. "But today—what's first?"

"I believe Jeff would be surprised and pleased if I got him a gift. What would you recommend?"

"Start with something both of you can enjoy," Shepard advised. "What do you do together?"

"We interact most closely when we are flying," EDI pondered. "It occurs to me that he does not have a skycar for travelling around the Presidium." She then showed him an advert of the very expensive skycar. "'The 2187 Blackout has a top speed of 650 kilometres per hour, making it the most powerful sports skycar in its class.'"

"That sounds like it will get Joker's blood pumping," Shepard agreed.

"Five-year warranty. Replacement parts," she said and Shepard realise that she was about to buy it.

"No, wait!" he yelled grabbing her hand.

"I fail to see what is wrong," EDI frowned.

"When you buy someone a present, it's best to not to bankrupt them. You want a rental," Shepard explained.

"I see," said EDI realising her mistake. "Perhaps for a day or weekend, then."

"Who's next?" Shepard asked.

"You are," she said much to his surprise. "Close your eyes."

Shepard did what he was told and when he opened then he found that EDI was holding out a diamond ring in a container.

Shepard looked up at her. "Uh… are we getting married?"

"No. There is a jeweller on the Citadel who produces these," she explained. "They're made from metal from each Council homeworld. Each metal compounds with the last, making the ring stronger. He calls them victory rings. Due to material shortage, only a few exist."

"Rare is nice. Unique is better," said Shepard.

"Are you… valuing me?" EDI asked curiously.

"It's the thought that counts, and you had a good one."

"I have heard that expression. That's why I recorded a resonance map of my quantum bit arrays when I had the idea," she said tapping her head. "If you read my extensive log files and extrapolate from my nitrogen-vacancy centres, you can visualise the thought precisely."

Shepard folded his arms. "That's a long way to go for a joke, EDI."

"Did I have you a few seconds, there?" she smiled.

"Not even close. Who's next?"

"I was thinking of something for Liara…"

They then spent the rest of the evening discussing gifts to their crewmembers and it was a long list. Shepard really hope that Joker's credit chip would survive this onslaught of shopping.

* * *

After saying goodbye to EDI, Shepard decided to call his Aunt, who had emailed him and asked to call. Using his omni-tool he was able to call.

"Hannah Shepard here," said his aunt over the radio.

"Hi, Aunt Hannah," he said.

"Oh, honey. It's good to hear your voice."

"This is a surprise," said Shepard honestly. "It's been a long time."

"It has. I just felt I needed to—I think about you every day. I try not to worry. The other day I remembered how you used to play with your friends on Mindor. You had your own ship and crew. The stories were always filled with adventure and danger."

Shepard had forgotten that. "Oh, yeah. Huh. Haven't thought about that in a while."

"Not surprising, given what happened there. Still I remember seeing you play with them and you were already a leader back then. You'd always been to punish the bad guy to save the day." She then chuckled. "Even when you are a little, you dreamed of the life you have."

"Is that the reason why you wanted me to call?" Shepard asked.

"No… I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of you, John. So proud. And so would your parents."

"Dad never really wanted me to join the Alliance," said Shepard sadly.

"John, believe me when I say that your father would be so proud of what you're doing. You're saving the galaxy without compromising who you are. Many soldiers would change after what you experienced, but no matter what is thrown at you, you remain true to your heart."

"Thanks, Aunt Hannah," said Shepard with tears in his eyes.

"I have to go," she said.

"I know."

"Be safe. Please. Goodbye, sweetheart."

* * *

After that Shepard contacted James to invite him to his apartment. Shepard was on the second floor when he entered.

"Hey, Loco," James called as the entered. He then looked around since he didn't get a good chance to look while they were hunting his clone. "Nice place. Might not look so nice after throwing that party you were talking about."

"You wouldn't want to trash my new apartment, would you, James?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? No. Never," said James as he made his way up the stairs. He soon joined Shepard with the view that overlooks the entire apartment and whistled. "Nice view. But this place? It's just so… not what I'm used to."

"Which is?" Shepard asked leaning against the railing.

"I grew up on the beach of the Pacific. So, you know: water, sand… real air," he said leaning against the railings with both hands.

"You miss it?"

"Yeah. And the people…"

Shepard nodded with sympathy. "Yeah, I get that. It's tough being away from home."

"Yeah." He then looked at Shepard. "How do you make it work?"

"I wouldn't know how to survive otherwise. I'm a soldier, but I'm still human."

"I hear that," James nodded.

"So did you really come up here to talk about my personal life?" Shepard asked.

"Oh, shit. Right," said James kicking himself mentally. "I wanted to show you…" He removed his shirt to reveal his new N7 tattoo on his back. "What do you think?"

"Looks good, and you've earned it," Shepard smiled. "Now the real work begins, right?"

"Exactly. And I hear what you said before, and I'm in. Cien por ciento."

"Glad to hear it."

James then pretty sure back on. "Anyway… that's it. Just wanted to show you that bad boy. I gotta get back to the Normandy. Esteban wants my help working on the shuttle."

"Thanks for coming by, James," said Shepard extending his hand.

James shook it and they grabbed each other firmly with a brotherly bond. "This is gonna be a perfect place for a fiesta. Hasta la vista, Shepard."

James was making his way towards the door when he saw Shepard training equipment and instantly made a beeline for it. Shepard followed him down and decided that it was time to show James how to really do chin ups. He made his way over to the bar and pulled himself up and began doing chin ups.

"What have we here?" James smirked as he stopped punching the punching bag. "You know, my record is 182. You think you can beat it?"

"Maybe," Shepard shrugged.

"Ah, this should be good."

During the chin ups was extremely exhausting and while James was still punching the punching bag he kept on doing. James stopped punching the bag ever so often to make some snappy comments to him. He only stopped when Shepard managed to do the final chin up breaking his record.

James just stared at him openmouthed. "Holy hell. You did it!" Shepard released his grip on the bar and felt immense stiff in his shoulders. James was just speechless. "I… don't know what to say. How you feeling?"

"Might need help pulling on my armour next time," Shepard winced.

"No doubt. But you were your name today, Loco." James shook his head in disbelief as he tried a rapid head around what just happened. "Damn. You still got it. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Don't worry. I won't," Shepard assured.

* * *

It took a few hours for Shepard to relax his shoulders to be able to move again and when he did invited Miranda up as the old members of his team were hanging around in the Citadel along with the others.

"Miranda, good to see you," Shepard smiled as he walked down the stairs. "How do you like the place?"

"Not a part of town I would normally associate with you Shepard. I like it," she smiled impressively. Shepard then made his way to the bar and a lounge. "Fix me up something while you're back there, would you?"

"Sure, I've got just the thing," said Shepard as he pulled out a couple of glasses and the best bottle of wine he had. "So what brings you back?"

"I was hearing some confusing reports," said Miranda leaning against the bar. "Sounds like you had lost your mind."

"No doubt. My communications were hacked, among other things. I'm sure the news had a field day," he said closing the door with his leg.

"It did," Miranda laughed. "So… a clone?"

"Yeah, saw it myself." He then looked at her suspiciously knowing that she was the head Lazarus Project that brought him back. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Just rumours," she admitted honestly. "Nothing really caught my attention. But about this Brooks…"

"Heard anything?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Not as Brooks, but as 'Hope Lilium.' Another lie, certainly. When the Collector showed up, she put together the dossiers of your crew for the Illusive Man." She then frowned slightly. "Never paid a much mind. Interesting." She then looked up at Shepard. "My focus at the time was bringing you back. We needed the real Shepard, not some cheap knockoff. I mean, really. A clone?"

"Yes. Hard to imagine," Shepard admitted as he poured the drinks.

"I'm not sure the galaxy could survive two Shepards. Think of the property damage," Miranda joked.

One Shepard finished following the drinks they made their way over to the window and overlooked the district. Miranda's eyes fell upon the sushi place and Shepard had put out of business and frowned.

"Aw, they shut down my favourite sushi place."

"That's… a shame," said Shepard trying not to sound guilty.

Clearly he failed, because Miranda turned towards him slowly. "Shepard, you didn't…"

"I did," Shepard admitted as he took a drink. "Fell right through the fish tank."

"How did you manage that?" Miranda stared.

Shepard stop drinking and looked at her awkwardly. "It… exploded." Miranda shook her head and looked back at the window. "Hey, it was a clone's plan, not mine."

"Blowing a fish tank shouldn't be part of anyone's plan," said Miranda shaking her head. "Although executing marine life seems to be some sort of hobby with you. No wonder your clone couldn't resist."

"It was the first step in taking over my whole life. We stopped it."

"Good thing, but why did want your life? Why would anyone?" Miranda asked shaking her head in disbelief. "All that running, jumping… gunfire. It's crazy."

"I try not to think about it," said Shepard.

"Probably for the best," said Miranda as she took a.

"Trust me. I know all this isn't normal."

Miranda then looked at him suspiciously. "Speaking of trust… With all this clone business, how do I know you're the real Shepard?"

Shepard shrugged. "I don't know. You just do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I? That's the problem with clones. You can never be sure."

"Come on. You rebuilt me from almost nothing. Don't you recognise your own handiwork?"

"It's not as if I carved my initials in the corner."

"Well, clone or not, I'm the only Shepard left."

"Good point. I guess I'm stuck with you."

"I do have a crazy life, don't I?"

"That you do, my friend. That you do."

The two of them then tapped their glasses with one another and spend a nice quiet evening together.

* * *

Shepard then invited Tali over and they spent the evening watching one of her favourite films. The film she was with her friends during a sleepover when she was on the Flotilla. It was about a quarian romance story and Tali mentioned the actress landed three weeks in hospital doing a scene that involved her removing her mask.

Shepard then made his way outside to meet up with Cortez, who landed the Kodiak near the parking lot.

"Welcome aboard, Shepard," said Cortez as Shepard made his way inside.

"So where are we going?" Shepard asked.

"Activating external cameras," said Cortez flicking a few switches of his controls.

Shepard's eyes widened when they saw the outside of the shuttle from the previous blank windows.

"I didn't know this shuttle had virtual windows."

"Bet there's more you don't know about this bird."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shepard asked crossing his arms.

"Before mass effect fields, there were no such thing as inertial dampeners."

That was very common knowledge. "Yeah?" said Shepard unsure where this conversation was leading them.

"Here, feel this."

Next second the shuttle lifted off and Shepard was nearly knocked off his feet and quickly sat down in the chair. Cortez guided the ship away from the district and Shepard felt himself being pressed into the seat.

"That, my friend, is unadulterated momentum," said Cortez. "What you really feel it?"

"Show me," Shepard ordered.

Cortez then guided the ship across the zigzag route of the ward going up and down to avoid the bridges and then did a spin. With every movement that he made the entire ship began to shake and Shepard was doing his best to keep his lunch inside his stomach. The two of them were enjoying themselves immensely and laughed.

"See?" Cortez laughed. "It doesn't take much to pull a few G's. Back in the day, pilots would wear G-suits. It squeezes your body so that the blood stays in your head in tight manoeuvres. I'd wear a G-suit when flying my Trident. In a fighter it's common to transfer power from the internal dampeners to other systems."

"The flying fighters?" Shepard asked. "Can't imagine you're too thrilled to be flying a shuttle."

"Hell no. I'm not just any shuttle pilot. I'm your shuttle pilot. Wouldn't have it any other way. When you're on the ground, weapon in hand, you're invincible. But when we're approaching an LZ, you're just another soldier. Vulnerable. Nothing you can do if we're shot down. Getting you to the ground alive is a responsibility I wouldn't trust to anyone else."

"I'm fortunate to have you, Steve," Shepard acknowledged.

Cortez nodded. "Anytime, Shepard."

They then continue flying around within the Kodiak.

* * *

After lying around in the shuttle with Cortez Shepard made his way to the combat simulator or where he found Jack waiting for him.

"Hey. Glad you made it," said Jack folding her arms. "I've got us setup."

Moments later they were simulator in some sort of Asari ruins. They were battling avatar Cerberus forces and Jack was really tearing up the place. It had been awhile since the two of them had fought side-by-side and he was pleased to see that they weren't rusty.

They managed to clear out the first few rounds and then finally came the big guns. An Atlas appeared and started to gun them down with its missiles and they quickly took cover behind the ruins.

"I am gonna bat you until candy comes out!" said Jack looking her lips.

She then began to fire at the Atlas with everything she had. She then quickly hit behind cover as the Atlas fired a missile that destroyed one statues.

"Damn, it's nice to relax," said Jack calmly. "Just cutting loose, not worrying about the kids…"

"It's worth the stress to watch the people your commanding come into their own, though," said Shepard.

"Shut up."

"Who said I was talking about you?"

Jack then unleashed a very powerful biotic straight at the Atlas so powerful that it destroyed it.

"You know, if there is a god, that's what she sounds like," said Gail as she walked down the steps. "Just a big deep BWOMMM to let you know everything's gonna be okay." She then looked at him gratefully. "Thanks for coming, Shepard."

"Wouldn't have missed it."

* * *

When Shepard returned to his apartment and found that Kolyat had sent him an email. Apparently the Council wished a memorial service for Thane and Kolyat was hoping that he and a few members of the Normandy crew would join. He also asked Shepard would speak for his father as the command of the Normandy and a good friend of his father.

Shepard made all the arrangements and called as many of the members of the Normandy as he could. Garrus, Tali, EDI, Samara and Joker had answered the call when asked to join them as well was the Salarian Councillor and Bailey. Shepard was standing in front of the piano with a picture of Thane next to a vase of white flowers.

"We are gathered here to honour the life of Thane Krios," Shepard began looking at everyone. "Thane touched each of our lives in different ways. The Councillor knew him as a hero. The Normandy's crew knew him as a brother-in-arms… and others as a father devoted to his son.

"Though his life took to very dark places, Thane care for the better angels of our nature. Even when he was terminally ill, he ran through war-torn streets to reach me because he knew I needed help. You all know the results of that day. An assassin—a professional criminal—gave his life for his galaxy. And now he can rest." He then looked at everyone gathered. "Would anyone like to speak?"

Tali then stepped up. "What I remember about Thane was his confidence. He told me once how he remembered everything, even every mistake he made. If I did that, I'd be a nervous wreck. Thane kept it under control."

Garrus then took a step forward. "It's strange, but the last word I'd label Thane with is 'assassin.' We covered each other firefights. That makes him a partner."

Samara then stepped forward. "Thane's last stand was important, but let us also remember why Thane left the Normandy: to keep his son away from a life of crime. Deeds such as these do not go unnoticed by the universe. They are echo in all who hear them. That is why I am here."

EDI then took a step forward. "Thane took himself seriously, a trade with which I did not always agree. I tried to make him laugh on several occasions. What I interpreted as a lack of humour was masking a great effort. Thane was turning his life around in a way few organics do."

Joker then took a step forward. "The day Thane came onto the Normandy, all Kelly and I knew about him was that he could probably kill us all with a ballpoint pen. But after you got to know him, there wasn't any reason to be afraid. He let you know where you stood." Joker then looked at Kolyat. "Kolyat, do you, uh…"

Kolyat then walked up to Shepard and he nodded. Shepard allowed him to pass and Kolyat turned to look at them.

"When I was little, I thought my father had it all figured out," Kolyat began as tears performed in his eyes. "He said men must be loyal to their friends and dangerous to their enemies. But when he prevented me from… from hurting someone he had changed. He said enemies and ego are not as important as loved ones.

"I did want to hear it. I was… lost. I called him a hypocrite in a thousand different ways, said that he was going soft. Now… I think maybe he did have it all figured out. That's all I can say. If anyone would like to continue, we'll be here."

* * *

After the service the guests began to make their way to the fray Shepard had made. The guests began to talk to one another and one by one they started to leave. Shepard then made his way over to Kolyat, who was looking out the window.

"Looks like people are starting to clear out," he said.

"Commander. Thank you for holding this event," said Kolyat gratefully. "In time, it will be a good memory."

"I don't know if I'll be as philosophical about it. It still kind of raw," Shepard admitted.

Kolyat nodded as if he didn't expected anything less. "I understand. If you will excuse me, I should take this opportunity to speak with the Councillor."

"About what?" Shepard asked.

"He is feeling grateful, and I want to point out there are some salarian biologists who need funding. If anyone would be able to create a breakthrough in the treatment of Kepral's Syndrome, it would be them."

"If you need someone to hold the councillor's feet to a fire, I'm there," Shepard offered.

"I appreciate the offer, the Counsellor Valen has recently orated about funding science during wartime. My odds are good." He was about to leave, but then he stopped. "Oh, before I go… I was organising my father's possessions, and I came upon copies of video messages he tried to send you. I sent them to your extranet address. I hope they help more than they hurt." The two of them then shook hands. "Until we meet again, Commander."

When everybody had left the apartment Shepard went to check on these messages Koylat has given him. All the messages that Thane try to send word during his time in conservation and Thane was surprised they didn't reach him since he was an assassin.

The first message Thane said was a thank you for allowing him to leave the Normandy. Though he was sad that he had to see the crew go their separate ways, but the alternative was answering questions in an Alliance interrogation cell and Shepard couldn't put his crew through that. It mentioned how Thane now have an apartment on the Citadel not too far away from where Koylat lived.

The second message informed Shepard that Thane was now paying taxes on his investments as an example for his son. He mentioned how Koylat was staying out of trouble and had a legitimate job now.

The third message informed Shepard that Thane had actually visited Earth his son. At that instant Thane relive the memory and from what Shepard could tell the two of them had witnessed a sunset that reminded Thane of his late wife's eyes. He then went on to explain that they saw sunset in New Mexico and saw scorpion eating a cricket. Unfortunately, the visit was cut short because he fainted and struck his head. Koylat then insisted that they went back to the Citadel to win Huerta Memorial.

* * *

Rick was at C-Sec headquarters as the Alliance representative of the interrogation of Brooks. Bailey was also with him as he went through the charges which were pressed against.

"Let's say false identity, impersonating an Alliance Officer, stealing Alliance property and the attempted murder of an Alliance Officer," said Bailey looking at the charges. He then looked up and looked at Brooks. "Doesn't look too good for you."

"I really shouldn't be the one locked up," said Brooks. "We were trying to save the galaxy."

"Oh please," said Rick. "You stole one of our best ships and attempted to kill one of our best officers. You're just fortunate that Commander Shepard stopped you before you did anything stupid."

"He didn't stop Cerberus on Thessia," Brooks reminded.

"Like to see you do any better," said Rick folding his arms. "From what I can tell your entire squad was made of ruffians and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't they all dead?"

"Look lady, whatever you were thinking of proving it doesn't excuse the fact that you're looking at doing about fifty years into prison," said Bailey leaning forwards. "Now that sentence could go down quite a lot if you were willing to cooperate and give us some dirt on Cerberus."

"If what I understand is acquire, you've already got quite a lot from Cerberus," said Brooks. She then looked at Rick. "Isn't Oleg Petrovsky in your custody?"

"Yes, which means you better give us something useful," said Rick. "I still don't see why you think a clone could beat the Reapers. He had no battle experience dealing with them and clearly he cared very little about his men from the reports we read."

"He believed in what we do, human superiority," said Brooks.

"You mean the perfect human," said Rick bitterly. He then leaned down towards Brooks. "I've heard that for quite some time and it starting to sound quite familiar with how the Nazis started and we destroyed them. The only difference now is whether the galaxy is able to live to see it."

"You have that much confidence in Commander Shepard," said Brooks looking intrigued.

"Only a fool wouldn't be," said Rick. "I saw him in action during the Skyllian Blitz and I have never doubted him ever since. I am confident that we're going to beat the Reapers and it all come down to Shepard's actions."


	52. Proper Shore Leave

Shepard was in the bathroom when he heard someone playing the piano. He followed the sound of the music and saw that Liara playing the piano flawlessly.

"Greetings, Commnader," said Glyph as he appeared right beside Liara.

Liara certainly stop playing in turn towards him. "Shepard…"

"I didn't know you can play," said Shepard in surprise.

"Actually, this is the only song I know," she said looking at the piano.

"Why's that?" Shepard asked.

"There was always more important things to do: a ruin to uncover, intel together." She then turned and looked at Shepard. "They commanded to save."

Shepard shrugged. "You couldn't sit still long enough."

Liara giggled. "Could you?"

"Is there something special about this song?" Shepard asked curiously.

"On one of my first digs, a storm swept in. We were trapped inside. I was so restless; I wanted to get back to work. One of the other archaeologists, Dr. Olena, had this keyboard. She took it everywhere." Liara then start playing the same song she did before. "She taught me to play this song while we waited."

"It's a good song," Shepard noted.

Liara smiled at him. "Thank you, Shepard." She then played the song once more. "The person who taught me that song was a friend. I spend so much time chasing down knowledge. Sometimes I forget that there are things you learn by doing nothing…" She then looked at Shepard. "By just spending time with the people you care about."

"What have you learned from me?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I suppose how to get myself into life-threatening situations on a daily basis."

"I am a good teacher."

Liara laughed. "The best. Well, I should probably go. I have reports to look over."

"Right. But first, why don't you teach me that song?" Shepard suggested.

They then spend the rest of the evening playing the piano, but sadly Shepard never actually learn how to play the song.

* * *

He then got a message from C-Sec informing him that Grunt was out of the hospital and had been arrested. Knowing that the young krogan would be needed in the final push in the war he made his way over to the crime scene.

He soon reached the noodle house where Grunt had been arrested and apparently the entire C-Sec squad was made of turians. He then noticed a C-Sec shuttle had clash landed close by and was on fire.

"So… Grunt," said Shepard as he approached him. "Anything you want to tell me about?"

"This clown wants to take me to lock up," he said gesturing to the C-Sec officer with a datapad. "Figured I'd give you a call, straighten this out."

"Commander Shepard, I apologise for the intrusion," said the C-Sec officer apologetically. "This krogan insisted we contacted you."

"It's okay," said Shepard as Grunt sat down. "I vouch for him. I'll sign any paperwork you have, Officer."

"Yes, sir," the C-Sec officer nodded.

Two of the officers then left leaving him with the loan officer. He then looked down at Grunt and folded his arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I drank a bit, left the hospital, broke a few windows," said Grunt.

"But you were in that hospital recovering from the rachni encounter…" Shepard reminded.

"Yeah. Didn't feel like sticking around."

"Most people stick around long enough to, you know, heal."

Grunt smirked. "Most people aren't me."

"And why is C-Sec here?" Shepard asked.

"Guess they're precious about broken glass."

"Before I sign you out… everyone walked away from this in one piece, right?"

"Sure, yeah, everyone's fine," Grunt assured. "Hospital's seen better days, though."

"Right," said Shepard as the officer handed him the datapad for him to sign. "Tell me about the windows."

"A couple of squadmates broke me out for my birthday," Grunt explained. "Try blowing me down the side of the building on a rope. It didn't work out."

According to the datapad he fell several hundred feet before reaching the bottom floor.

"It's your birthday?" Shepard asked looking above the datapad.

"No. I'm tank-bred, remember?" Grunt reminded. "Anyway, we got some pictures on the krogan memorial."

Shepard looked up and stared at him. "In the Presidium?"

Grunt showed him a few pictures of him and his mates climbing on the krogan statue.

"Yeah. When C-Sec got there, they were mad. Or maybe they were mad about their car on fire. Can't remember."

"Why was it on fire?" Shepard asked as he signed another datapad.

"I threw my bottle of ryncol at it. Pretty strong stuff—went up like a bonfire." Shepard gave him a look. "The C-Sec guys jumped out. Then I figure they didn't wanted, so I took it. We didn't get very far before they shut us down." That explained the crashed and charred C-Sec shuttle a few feet away. "Sprayed us down with some riot form. Didn't works so well for me."

Shepard handed the datapad to the officer. "And why's that?"

"Cause I was on fire. You know, from the car? Come on, Shepard. Keep up."

Shepard tried not to look insulted. "Right, sorry. So how did they catch you?"

"Got hungry. Bought some noodles."

"Grunt, you apologise to the nice man for setting his car on fire," said Shepard as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"Fine," Grunt grumbled. He then looked at the officer. "I'm sorry for setting your car on fire." Shepard gestured him to continue. "…and I won't do it again."

"Good," said Shepard and looked at the officer. "Now, Officer, I can pay for any damages that may have occurred."

"That's what you been signing for, Commander," said the officer and looked at Grunt with a warning look. "You're lucky, krogan. Don't let me catch you up here again."

"You won't. Thank you, Officer," said Shepard as the officer walked away. Once the officer was out of earshot he turned to Grunt. "So… how was those noodles?"

"A little spicy."

"You're my hero, Grunt."

* * *

After getting Grunt sorted out Shepard made his way to the casino bar in order to meet with Ashley.

Once he got there he approached the bartender. "I'm looking for Lieutenant Williams."

The bartender gestured to wear Ashley was sitting.

"Thanks," said Shepard as Ashley approached him.

"There you are. Ready to see who's the real Spectre and who's the pretender?" Ashley smirked.

"Whatever you say, Williams. Line 'em up," Shepard challenge.

"That's what I like to hear," Ashley smirked. They then turn towards the bar with the bartender was already serving some drinks for them. "Rules are simple. I take a shot, you take a shot. Hesitate? Game over."

"This shouldn't take too long," Shepard scoffed.

"Uh-huh. Glamorous and superstar Spectre agent first," said Ashley and took a drink. "Sorry-ass pretender next."

Shepard didn't hesitate and took the drink. "I'll try and go easy to you don't break a nail… princess."

Ashley glared at him angrily. "You did not just say that."

"I sure did."

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this."

The bartender set up another row drinks and Ashley took the first one and Shepard didn't hesitate on the second.

"Know any poems about crying like a little girl?" Shepard asked as the bartender set up another row drinks.

Ashley took the first one. "Cheap shot. I expected better from you."

Shepard then took the next drink. "I'm saving my best moves for later."

"Best moves?" Ashley scoffed. "At least if you're drunk, you have an excuse for how you dance."

The bartender set up another row drinks and Ashley immediately grabbed the first and drank it. "Boom! I'm on a roll!" she yelled.

Shepard took the next drink. "Keep it coming, Lieutenant. I can do this all night."

"You may have to."

"You know, Williams. I can think of a few other ways to test your endurance," said Shepard slyly.

Ashley actually blushed. "Shepard! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

They then prepare to take out another round of drinks of the bartender had set up. Unfortunately at that moment appeared, a batarian and a vorcha and they insisted to sit next to Shepard and the batarain shoved Shepard on the shoulder.

"Hey!" he said and Shepard looked at him. "My friend doesn't like Alliance types."

"Buddy, we're right in the middle of something," Ashley pointed out.

Sadly they weren't going to get away that easy as the batarian shoved Shepard again. "I don't like Alliance types either."

With that Shepard and Ashley pulled away from the bar and looked at the two thugs. Seeing where this was going the bartender quickly took away all the breakables.

"Rain check?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed before punching the batarain in the face.

The fighter didn't last a long and ended with an unconscious vorcha and a batairan with a broken nose, or whatever he had. Knowing the game was finished the two of them went their separate ways leaving the bouncers to clean up the mess.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over towards the arcade where he met up with Jacob. Apparently he was looking after the kids that were MIA during the war and then he challenged Shepard to a Shattered Eezo game. Unfortunately for Jacob, Shepard ended up the winner of the match and in front of all the kids that he was looking after.

Shepard soon returned to his apartment and invited Cortez and James to watch a match of biotiball. Unfortunately there were late in the game was about to start, but they arrived just in time.

"Sorry we're late," said James apologetically on the monitor. "Somebody forgot to pick up the cerveza."

"Come on in," said Shepard opening the door for them.

"That somebody with you!" said Cortez as the entered.

"Didn't say it wasn't. So when's the game?"

"It's about to start," said Shepard getting the drinks ready.

"Seattle Sorcerers versus Usaru Maestros," said Cortez. "Going to be some intense biotiball."

"Nah, it's just a goodwill game for troop morale. They'll take it easy," said James.

Shepard disagreed. "In the middle of a war with all their troops watching? They'll give it all their all."

"Absolutely," Cortez agreed. "Have you guys seen Derek Rogers' game lately? Man, he had the Sorcerers have been tearing it up."

"Esteban, the Maestros don't lose. Have you seen Tyra T'Sanis play? The woman is blue lightning."

Cortez raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Vega, your love for the asari team has more to do with how they look than how they play."

"Hey, that's not true… not entirely," said James catching the beer that Shepard tossed him. "Besides, you telling me you don't got the hots for any of the Sorcerers?"

"Okay, okay. Guilty as charged," said Cortez catching the beer Shepard tossed him. "Who are you backing, Shepard?"

"I'm not sure. What do you guys think?" Shepard asked looking at both of them.

"The Seattle Sorcerers are one of the few human b-ball teams left. They were on tour when Earth was hit," Cortez explained. "Since acquiring Donna Novotny from the Hackers, they've been completely unstoppable."

"Yeah, but most of the Maestros have been playing since before First Contact," James pointed out. "They'll win this."

"I know the Sorcerers have never beaten the Maestros, but they've never been this hungry either." He then looked at Shepard. "So, Shep. Who's it going to be?"

Shepard had always been one for putting his faith in the underdogs. "You don't bet against the home team," he said.

"Mr. Vega, I hope you're hungry for humble pie," said Cortez looking at James. "When has our commander ever been wrong?"

"Come on, man. The game's starting."

They spent the next few hours watching the game and both sides were playing at their best. Then the Sorcerers scored a spectacular goal much to James' annoyance.

"Mierda! He was out. You're blind, ref!" James yelled.

"And it's good!" said the announcer, who was an asari. "Sorcerers 68, Maestros 66. Seattle Sorcerers win!"

"Yes! They did it," Cortez cheered. He then looked at James. "Now pay up!"

James sat down reluctantly gave Cortez a few credit chips.

"Hey, why didn't you let me in on the betting," Shepard asked.

"We weren't exactly betting on who'd win," said James.

"We were betting on it you'd pick the winner," Cortez smirked. He then looked at James. "And everybody knows you don't bet against Shepard."

"Anyway, it was hell of a game," said James.

"Yeah, great evening. Thank you, Shepard, said Cortez as he and James stood up.

"My pleasure," said Shepard getting to his feet.

"Tomorrow comes early. Hasta luego," said James as they left the apartment.

* * *

Shepard then invited Jack to the apartment as he just shook her head at the place the moment she ended.

"So what? A private cabin on a stealth warship isn't enough for you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm watching the place for a friend," Shepard explained. Jack then turn towards the door and whistled. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Eezo," she said walking past him.

"Eezo?" Shepard stared.

He then turned around just in time to see a varren pouncing on him.

"Yeah, he's from Thessia," said Jack noticing that Shepard was fending off Eezo with a frying pan. "Naturally biotic from all the element zero. The biotics make them short-tempered, so a lot of them get abused or abandoned. Can you imagine someone doing that? I found him in a rescue place."

Shepard then tried to play fetch with Eezo with the frying pan, but didn't release it. Eezo then ran after the imaginary frying pan and soon returned back.

"I'm trying to teach him that it's okay to trust people," Jack continued at Shepard threatened Eezo with the frying pan. "He started out really angry, but I've been giving him lots of love, and now he's a big old softy."

The big old softy then fired a biotic blast that knocked Shepard right off his feet. Jack heard the noise and turned around to see Shepard getting back onto his feet.

"What?" she asked.

"He seems like a good… pet," said Shepard using the term loosely.

Jack then bent down to Eezo and started to cuddle him. "Yeah. Who's my badass biotic? Who's my badass biotic?" she said in a playful manner.

Shepard had to admit that this was a sign that he had never seen in Jack before and even despite the fact that she had a dangerous foul tempered varren for a pet it was good to see enjoy himself.

* * *

Shepard then invited Samara up and he immediately believe that Shepard was in trouble. It was only until Shepard explained he just wanted to talk to that she can't down. He also want to discuss how about something he found on the extranet, how she supposedly saved fifty refugees on a raging floodplain after smugglers blew up a dam.

She admitted that the news source was exaggerated, but she admitted that she did almost drowned saving a child who had been torn from her mother's grasp and mentioned how the smugglers weren't as lucky and they found out she survived. The two of them and spend the rest of the evening sitting down enjoying the peace and quiet.

Shepard then invited Traynor up, she needed a place to put her trophy that she had won in that competition he saw her compete. Regretfully she had no place on the Normandy to put it and Shepard's apartment was the safest place around.

"You're sure you want to leave that here?" Shepard asked.

"I can't very well bring it back to the Normandy," she said putting the trophy on the table. "I'd have nowhere to put it." They then started climbing onto the second floor. "This place is amazing. Puts the prefabs back on Horizon to shame." She then noticed the hot tub and she looked at Shepard. "And it has a hot tub."

"Go ahead," said Shepard knowing what she was going to ask.

"Cheers!" she yelled and rushed towards the hot.

Shepard gave as much privacy as was possible in apartment with no doors by leaning against the wall as she removed her clothes and stepped into the hot tube.

"Oh, this is lovely," said Traynor as she relaxed in the hot tub. "And good for the sinuses. I might not even need my antihistamine tonight."

"Your what?" Shepard called.

"It's a pill. I'm allergic to dust. And cats. And public speaking," she said whispering the last part. "I take a proton pump inhibitor for my stomach, too. And an inhaler for asthma."

"You have everything you need to stay healthy?" Shepard asked.

"Just about. The only medication I can't find is sucrocapsunol. My family doctor prescribed it for my headaches."

Shepard looked at his omni-tool and researched the pill and was quite shocked on what he discovered. "Sucrocapsunol? That's a sugar pill, Traynor. A placebo."

"Oh, that sneaky bastard," said Traynor angrily. "And now that you've told me, it probably won't work, anymore." She then began to look around the hot tub. "There were some scented bath oil out there somewhere. Could you grab it?"

Shepard shook his head and made his way to where the bath oils were located. Then without looking at Traynor handed them over to her.

"Yeah, here you go," he said.

"Thanks," she said taking them. "Eyes are over here. And up here." Shepard took the hint and left the bathroom. "Hey, do you have a loofah?"

Shepard stopped in his tracks. "A loofah. This is Anderson's apartment, remember? I highly doubt he has a—"

"Found on!" Traynor yelled looking over the compartment in the bathroom. "Somebody left an overnight bag with toiletries and massage oils and, you know, girly stuff." Shepard scratched his head wondering where they came from. "Do you know who 'K Sanders' is? She has great taste in adjustable massage wands."

Shepard shook his head. Anderson, that sly dog.

* * *

Once Traynor was finished with the hot tub and left the apartment Shepard made his way to the casino to meet up with Miranda. He was wearing his formalwear and found Miranda standing there wearing a red dress.

"Miranda," Shepard acknowledged.

"You clean up well, Shepard," Miranda nodded at his suit. They then made their way to the roulette wheel. "Thought we might try an evening out."

Miranda placed her bet on the roulette and it began to spread.

"Sounds like you have some time to catch your breath," Shepard noted.

"I do. Just… not used to it," she admitted. "Feeling a bit lost. It's kind of sad, really. Got to thinking we needed a break. No point saving the galaxy if we can't enjoy it once in a while."

"I have to say a bit surprised!" Shepard admitted.

"I thought you might be. I can be… severe."

"You're focused. Believe me, I understand."

"I was thinking about our talk earlier, about having a normal life." The roulette stop spinning, but unfortunately it didn't land with Miranda's number. "Damn, I'm not very good at this. Truth is, Shepard, I'm not very good at being normal, either. Bit of a disaster, really."

Shepard nodded. "I get it. You just need a little practice."

"Any ideas?" Miranda asked.

Shepard leaned against the roulette table. "Look around you. It's a room full of great ideas."

"Here?" Miranda stared. "It's nothing but alcohol, gambling, and wasting time." Shepard raised an eyebrow and stood up straight. Miranda got the message. "Right. Need more wine."

Shepard then turned to the nearest waiter. "Bring the lady more wine," he said.

"Oh, god. I'm going to regret this," Miranda moaned.

The waiter handed Shepard two glasses of wine and he made his way over to Miranda.

"We're just friends out on the town. What's the worst that can happen?" Miranda scoffed knowing the two of them could cause plenty of trouble. "Come on, partner. Let's start some trouble."

Miranda laughed and took the glass he was extending. The two of them then spent quite an enjoyable evening with in the casino and lost quite a few credits in the process.

* * *

Shepard got himself changed and found Joker at the bar and found that he was making up his own stories during the Cerberus Coup. Apparently he snuck his way on the Citadel and had stolen an Atlas, he began sending out covering fire for Shepard and his team.

Naturally the bartender didn't believe him and when Shepard appeared he felt a surge of dread running through his body. Fortunately, Shepard back him up on his story, but serve the Joker over him one.

Shepard remain at the bar and suddenly saw Wrex appearing out of nowhere, he looked immensely exhausted as it he had been fighting thousands of husks.

"Wrex?" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Wrex slammed his head on the table. "Ugh… Escaping. Ever since we cured the genophage, it's been nothing but work."

"Council been riding you?" Shepard asked.

Wrex got up and shook his head. "Bah! Not those pyjak, shit-slingers. No, it's the…" He then leaned in closer towards Shepard. "It's the females, Shepard. Now that that they're fertile again…" He slammed his head on the table once more. "Ugh, I haven't slept in… I don't know how long."

The bartender then approached them, who was an asari. "Can I get you to anything?" she asked.

"Two more drinks, and another bag of ice," Wrex groaned.

"I would've thought you'd enjoy the… perks of krogan fertility," said Shepard.

Wrex stared at him as if he was crazy. "Enjoying it? There's a line of females outside my dwelling right now! Stretches on as far as you can see. I have to speak my own bathroom window! Even then I was cornered by two more females on the ride from Tuchanka."

"And it's just you? They're not spreading the love around?" said Shepard slightly surprised.

"Sure, but everyone wants their firstborn in generations to be strong and fit. I'm the leader of Clan Urdnot. I brought it an end to the genophage. Everyone on Tuchanka wants a piece of me. And Bakara's no help at all. She encourages it! I'm telling you, Shepard." He then placed his head back onto the table. "I'm in no shape to fight the Reapers."

"Considering everything we've been through, I can think of worse positions to be in," said Shepard honestly.

"Trust me, I've been in every position in the past few days."

The bartender then returned plating to drink in front of the two of them. "Here your drinks… and a bag of ice," she said placing the bag of ice down on the table.

Wrex looked up at Shepard and taking and Shepard looked away. Wrex then grabbed the eyes and placed it in inside his armour between his legs. Judging from the sounds emanating from Wrex he found the ice a great relief.

"And I thought Mordin's procedure was painful…" he sighed. "Ah, well…" He then looked at Shepard re-joined. "Shit, Shepard. We have been through it, haven't we?"

"Still going through it," Shepard reminded.

Wrex laughed. "True." He then grabbed his glass. "Well, here's to us! And to going through it."

"I'll drink to that," said Shepard grabbing his own glass.

The two of them place their glasses on the table at the same time.

"Korbal!" Wrex yelled. He then saw the confused look on Shepard's face. "It means victory or death, roughly."

"Ah, but you can't die Wrex…" Shepard smirked. "You've got a family now. A really… big… family."

Wrex groaned and slammed his head on the table again. "More ice!"

* * *

Rick was with the Councillors they were making their way towards the docks. The evacuation had proceeded, albeit slowly and now it was the time of the Councillors to leave.

"You sure you don't wish to accompany us, Major?" the Asari Councillor asked.

"Someone has to stay here and hold the line," said Rick. "Besides I'm soldier not a politician, I'd be better served trying to help the refugees that will be trapped here."

"Admirable, but your people still need a representative among the Council," the Salarain Councillor pointed out.

"If our final push fails then there won't be much of humanity," said Rick. "Anderson has reported that the Reapers are suddenly doing something in London. I'm willing to bet that they have almost completed the harvesting of the people there."

"In that case we wish you the best of luck, Major," said the Turian Council as they reached the airlock.

"Same to you, Councillors," Rick saluted as the doors closed.

"You're not going?" said a voice behind him.

Rick turned and saw Rose standing there with tears in her eyes.

"I have to it's my duty," said Rick. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay. I've already arranged a shuttle to take you to Rannoch."

Rose then placed her crying face against the shoulder. "But what about you?"

"I have to help the refugees that will be able to escape," said Rick holding her tightly. "Anderson did the same thing on Earth, how can I do anything less."

"Then I'm staying," said Rose.

"No," said Rick firmly pulling away from her and placing his hand on her shoulders. "You have to go, I would never forgive myself if you were killed here when there was a chance that you could have escaped. I may not be able to save everyone, but please let me save you."

Rose still had tears in her eyes, but she nodded reluctantly. "Just promise me you'd be careful," she said hugging.

"I can't," Rick admitted.

Rose nodded as if she didn't expect anything that.


	53. Let's Get This Party Started

Shepard soon got everything he needed to start the party and then invited everyone to his apartment.

"What sort of party are you hoping to have tonight, Commander?" Glyph asked. "I could set things up for quiet conversation, or would you prefer a more energetic evening?"

"I think it's time we blow off some steam," said Shepard.

"Excellent choice, Commander. Allow me to cue up a series of popular nightclub tracks and drink lists. I will also modify my appearance to be more festive."

Shepard then began to greet all his guests as they approach is apartment one by one.

"Hey. Come on in. Thanks for coming," he said to Cortez.

"Thanks for the invite," said Cortez shaking his hand.

"Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you," said Liara.

"Happy to be here, Shepard," said Kasumi before she activated her cloak.

* * *

Shepard soon joined the first group which included Ashley, James, Jack and Cortez.

"Man, this music is hot," said James. "The right music sets the tone for the whole party, right Esteban?"

"Sure… My parties are always a little hit-and-miss, to be honest," said Cortez honestly.

"Stick with me, bud. I'm a party legend. Back in school, they called me 'Party Vega.'"

"Golly, I hope they add T-shirts printed," said Ashley shaking her head.

"I ran with a simple crowd."

Jack then saw Shepard approaching them. "Hey, Shepard. You gonna have a drink?" she said holding out the can of beer in hand.

"Sure," said Shepard taking a can. "How's everyone doing?"

"Ask me after five more of these," said Jack drinking the can.

"I'll drink to that," said Ashley taking a drink as well from her can.

"Am I going to find you on the floor tomorrow morning, LT?" Shepard asked worriedly.

"Here's hoping," she said holding up the can.

"Well, that's great! I can wake you up with my abuela's huevos rancheros," James offered.

Jack looked at Shepard with an appreciated look. "Hey, thanks for doing this. I kinda needed to unwind a bit, even just for a night."

"I think we've all earned a rest," said Cortez.

"That we have, Steve," Shepard nodded.

"Here's to us… and a chance to rest," said Ashley holding out her can.

Shepard then looked at James. "Hey, James. Having fun?"

"I'm relaxed, but fun? I think my kindergarten graduation was more fun than this."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Very funny."

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do," James promised. "Do you know about waterfall is warm water or cold?"

"Wow. This is quite the apartment," said Cortez looking around.

"Seriously. You see that waterfall?" said James pointing. "And that hot tube looks like something I might want to check out later. Without you!"

"And this was Admiral Anderson's place?" said Cortez amazed.

"I could never live in a place like this," said Jack. "I'd worry about breaking the furniture."

* * *

Shepard then found Garrus, Liara, Tali, Samara and Traynor in the kitchen talking.

"I can't get over the size of this apartment," said Traynor looking around amazed. "The electric bill alone could've paid my college tuition."

"Or funded the war," Liara added.

"Or make a nice down payment on one of those Atlas mechs," said Garrus. "Always wanted one."

"Or put an air-conditioner in this suit," said Tali, who was sitting on the table. "You have no idea how hot it gets!"

Garrus then noticed Shepard leaning against the kitchen table. "So Shepard, you can serve this swill, but can you drink it?"

"Someone has to drive you all home," Shepard pointed out.

"Are we sure the Normandy is still there?" Traynor asked. "Has anyone else tried to steal it?"

Kasumi then appeared behind Shepard with an inquisitively look. "Stealing the Normandy. Now there's an idea."

Traynor looked around, but Kasumi had already activated her cloak and vanished. "Wait. What? Who…"

"Traynor, do you still have your toothbrush?" Shepard asked, wondering whether they could use it in order to sneak out of the Normandy in case Kasumi did make good on that deal.

"We can always…" Tali hiccupped. "…get another Normandy. Call up…" She hiccupped again. "…Cerberus and ask them to pleeeeease build us the SR-3."

"But when that require you to change your name?" Samara asked curiously. "Tali'Zorah von Normandy SR-3?'"

"It's 'vas Normandy,'" Tali corrected before she hiccupped. "'Von' means 'one who has weak bladder,' which feels appropriate right about now."

"We've seen a lot of good times on the old girl," said Garrus smiling.

"That we have," Liara nodded.

"Indeed," Samara agreed.

"Hear, hear," said Tali raising her drink.

"Some of your more than others. I'm just honoured to have squeaked in," said Traynor looking at all them.

"To the Normandy!" said Shepard.

Shepard noticed that Traynor was slightly nervous and she looked. "Hi! I'm trying to socialise. I'm not particularly good at it."

"Not much for big party?" Shepard assumed.

"Well, if I know people, sure," she said awkwardly. "But some of your friends are legends. I can't just ask if they've tried the hummus. Also, Dr. Chakwas apologises for not being here. Some emergency medical consult on the Citadel. She sent some fancy liquor, though." She gestured to the empty wine bottles.

* * *

In the lounge next to the bar, Joker was having a conversation with Miranda, James and EDI.

"You know why Cerberus is gonna lose? Demographics," said Joker. "You're recruiting a guy who's twenty and got no life he'll work his ass off for the cause. But did you see any old people in Cerberus? Any families? No. There's no future in a terrorist group."

"And sure, they pay, but you ever bring upvacation time? There was a brick wall," Jacob added.

"That reminds me, I hear you're going to be a father," said Miranda looking at Jacob admirably. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks. Be lying if I wasn't scared."

"You'll do great," Miranda assured him. "You're a protector. That goes a long way."

"So how about you, Joker? How would you turn Cerberus around?" Jacob asked.

"I'd make Cerberus popular. Big propaganda campaign, like I was running for president. Fundraising dinners, shaking hands, kissing babes…" said Joker counting each one off his fingers.

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "I think the expression you want is 'kissing babies.'"

"I know what I said." He then decided to quickly change the subject. "You know, I miss the days when Cerberus was just hilariously incompetent. You know, when you two ran things."

"Excuse me?" Jacob stared.

Miranda narrowed her eyes at him. "The only thing I was in charge of was the Lazarus Project, which, you will note, was very successful," she said gesturing to Shepard, who was sitting next to EDI.

"'Hey, Commander, this is Cerberus. We were studying some rachni, and they got loose and killed all our guys. Can you take care of that?'" said Joker as if he was a receptionist. "'It's one system over from where we hooked some guy up to the geth… who then got loose and killed all our guys.'"

"They did rack up quite a body count," Shepard pointed out. "At least, back then, it was usually their own bodies."

"We knew some cells were bad, but the Alliance and the Council weren't doing anything, and we were doing good work," said Jacob defensively.

"And crunches. Lots of crunches," said Kasumi appearing in the middle of them doing press ups.

"Hey! Not okay, Kasumi!" Shepard glared as she reactivated her cloak.

"But we did bring Commander Shepard back," Miranda pointed out.

"And after taking down the Collectors, I cut ties with Cerberus, got loose… and started killing all their guys," Shepard reminded.

"For which we thank you," said Joker.

"Jeff, do you remember that I am also a Cerberus project?" EDI asked raising an eye.

Joker groaned. "Aw, crap."

Shepard then leaned over towards EDI as Joker tried to remove the foot in his mouth. "EDI, up for some bad examples of human behaviour?" he asked.

"I think you mean examples of bad human behaviour," EDI corrected.

"Just a hint: gammar correction, not the best icebreaker."

Shepard then sat down next to Jacob. "Thanks for inviting me, Shepard," he said appreciatively It's nice to see you like this."

"How do you like the new crew?" Shepard asked.

"You always attract the best."

"Have fun."

"You bet I will."

* * *

Shepard then made his way to the second floor and found that the krogan were with Javik and Zaeed, probably not the best combination.

"Prothean gatherings were nothing like this," said Javik. "We considered the future and respected the dead."

"Sounds boring," said Zaeed dismissively. "There's usually more yellin' and cursin' at any 'gatherings' I go to."

"Yeah?" Grunt agreed. "Get a bunch of krogan together, and things always get fun. And probably broken."

"That sounds more like it."

"You're right," Wrex nodded. "These things are better when you have a redundant systems and natural plate armour."

"Can't argue with that," said Grunt.

"So who is strongest? You or the tank-bred?" Javik asked looking at Wrex.

"Yeah, I'm plenty curious myself," Zaeed nodded.

"What'd I miss?" Shepard asked as he joined them.

"The Prothean here wants to know who would win in a fight between me and Wrex," said Grunt.

"You gotta admits Shepard, it's a good question," said Zaeed.

"It 'is' a good question," Shepard admitted, but he would preferred if they didn't start fighting at his apartment, because he didn't have anywhere else to sleep tonight.

"No, it isn't," said Wrex flexing his fists. "Baby pyjak here wouldn't stand a chance."

"Don't listen to this fossil," said Grunt trying to make himself look tall. "The only thing he could defeat is a glass of warm milk."

"Ha! I got head lice bigger than you, Junior."

"You boys done talkin'?" Zaeed asked how looking bored.

"Yeah," said Grunt. He then turned and looked at Wrex. "Only one way to settle this."

He then head-butted Wrex hard in the head.

"Ha! Now the party's starting!" Wrex smiled head-butting Grunt.

Grunt was about to strike Wrex again, but Shepard placed himself between the two krogan. Which was probably the most dangerous place in the entire galaxy.

"Another time, guys," he said giving them firmed expressions. "I don't have time to buy new furniture."

"Aw, just when it was getting good," said Wrex looking deeply disappointed.

"Yeah," Grunt agreed. "You got lucky."

* * *

The party soon stepped up even more and Shepard found himself with Garrus, Wrex, Javik, Joker and Cortez ground near the bar.

"Worst planet to get shot down over? We're talking pre-war?" Joker asked.

"Pre-war. Life-bearing world only," said Cortez.

"I'm going with Tarith. Garden world, yes, but it's got those chlorine swamps."

"I will see your Tarith and raise you a Zorya. Home of toxic spores and athlete's lungs."

"Neither of you'd last on a day on Tuchanka," said Wrex. "And Tuchanka supports life."

"I think you meant to say 'consumes,'" Javik corrected.

"That's the point. It's got critters that'll rip your guts out."

"Well, assuming it's a crash in the Kodiak, I'll have my arms locker. Bring on the wildlife," Cortez challenged.

"Hey, guys. Talking shop?" Shepard asked as he sat behind the bar.

"No worries. This is fun for us," Cortez assured. He then looked at Joker. "So you don't have a sidearm under your pilot's chair?"

"The weapons locker is on the bridge. Practically right there!" said Joker.

"A weapon you can't get too is no weapon at all," Garrus pointed out. "When's the last time you trained with a handgun?"

"Sometime before I get the ass-kicking robot as my co-pilot."

"That's no good! What if you have to save EDI someday?"

"Unacceptable. You should always train," said Javik. "Pilots are warriors, too."

"You know what this is?" said Wrex dramatically. "It's a man emergency. Take this kid out back and make them do target practice."

"Exactly," Cortez nodded. "Some range-time will fix you up. Right, Commander?"

"You are not taking me shooting," said Joker firmly. "My testosterone levels are pretty high. I fly a deadly war machine, remember?"

"Joker. I'm surprised with you," said Shepard. "What about the Collector attack? The bridge can get dangerous."

"Hey, they totally prove my point," said Joker in defence. "If I'd fired off a shot then, I would've been mobbed. The real weapon is your brain. Take that away, you got nothing."

"Still would've been nice to have a little backup in the sushi bar," Shepard reminded.

"You know, there's a combat simulator on the Citadel," said Cortez.

"Hell, no," said Joker firmly. "Maybe a shooting range, if were not letting this go. Maybe! But not while I'm wasted. Or hungover."

"Hungover is the perfect time to train. Makes you angry at every loud noise," said Wrex.

"Cortez, you're on," said Joker pointing the finger at him. "If you're in condition to take me there, you can. But tonight, you gotta match me… shot for shot."

Joker then pulled out several glasses and poured a concoction he had made into them.

"You're in for a rough time, Moreau," said Cortez taking the drink. "Vega and I are neck and neck when it comes to holding liquor."

"Oh yeah? Here we go, shot one," said Joker pushing one of the glasses towards Cortez.

Cortez drank in and immediately spit it out. "Uh! What the hell is that? It tastes like the north end of the southbound goat!"

"Bad move, Cortez," Garrus smirked. "He wanted the duel, and he also picked the weapon."

"I brought my own batch, bro," said Joker pulling out his concoction. "Three parts 'horse choker,' and one part antiseptic mouthwash."

Cortez stared at him. "That's not even a drink!"

"And yet here we our second shot… unless you want to give up," said Joker pulling out a second glass.

"Ah, this is all over," said Wrex. "I'm gonna find a gun and let a few rounds off."

"I am sober enough. I will join you," said Javik standing up.

"Have fun. Try not to kill the neighbours," said Joker and then looked at Cortez. "Cortez?"

"Give me your damn horse choker," said Cortez taking the glass. He then took a step and spat it out once more. "Mother of god! You are going nowhere near the shooting range. Just make it stop."

"Yeah… I think we're done here," Joker smirked proudly.

* * *

Shepard then noticed that Grunt was at the front door acting as bouncer.

"How's it going over here?" Shepard asked.

"You can't come in," said Grunt before he turned to Shepard. "It's going good."

"I see that. Anyone interested in trying to get in?" Shepard asked.

"Not really, no," said Grunt and turned back to the monitor. "Get lost. No."

"You should maybe let me decide that," said Shepard.

Grunt looked at him. "Huh? Okay, but I'm telling you, it's ugly out there."

"It can't be that bad," said Shepard as Grunt activated the cameras. Then suddenly a group of people appeared. "Hello?"

"Is this Commander Shepard?" a girl screamed. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe that you!"

Shepard scratched his head and looked at Grunt. "Grunt… keep up the good work."

"Will do," Grunt nodded and then turned back to the monitor. "I told you already: No!"

* * *

Shepard discovered that on the second floor James was arguing with Jacob and Liara about biotics. Ashley was just standing there with a drinking and remaining indifferent.

"Absolutely, biotics are impressive, I'm not saying they aren't," said James.

"You're just saying that they're not as impressive," said Liara.

"I'm not saying anything! I'm just saying… aw, shit."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure no one here is insulted."

"Maybe," Jacob shrugged.

"What are you trying to say, James?" Ashley asked taking a sip from her can.

"I'm just saying… What I'm trying to say is…" He then flexed out his muscles. "I mean, check out these guns. Biotics can't give you the kind of fine instrument, the peak physical form that you see before you."

"Okay, you worked for it. I get that," said Jacob.

"I mean it, check me out," said James presenting his body.

"Is there more to your argument?" Liara asked raising an eye.

"Come on in closer. Don't be shy."

"Heh. Yeah, don't be shy," Jacob laughed.

Shepard then join the conversation. "Hey, what's going on here? Everyone play nice?"

"Of course, Shepard," said Liara and then turned her eyes onto James. "James was just explaining how physical conditioning tramps biotics."

"Really?" he then looked at James as if he had just earned a death wish. "You're really there, James?"

"Come on, Loco! You have to go with me on this one," said James. "Biotics are strong but unpredictable—all that cooling down…"

Jacob shook his head. "Shepard, where did you find this guy?"

"A person can improve their physique. But biotics? They are what they are."

"He's joking," said Shepard looking at the others. He then looked back at James. "Right, James? I mean, what's your point exactly?"

"Okay, okay. Maybe it's not conditioning, exactly," said James holding his hands out. "Maybe it's just condition of one James Vega." He then flexed his muscles. "Hey, Liara? Check it out. This guy here never has to cool down! In fact, the hotter of the better."

"Hilarious," said Jacob shaking his head.

"Just harsh and do some sit-ups," said Kasumi appearing behind James.

"Kasumi…"

"Just looking!" she laughed before vanishing again.

"Goddess," Liara groaned.

"James, this is a no brainer," said Shepard. "Biotics win hands down. We're talking about harnessing dark energy, here."

"Yeah, I hear you," James nodded reluctantly.

"Look around you," said Shepard gesturing to the biotics. "That had to be an argument you couldn't win."

"It's okay, man," said Jacob.

"Yeah, well… you win some, you lose some," James shrugged. He then looked at Ashley. "Ashley, you couldn't back me up?"

"Not without closer inspection," she teased.

"Yeah? Huh. I think I can make that happen."

Shepard then cleaned his throat. "Okay! More drinks? Snacks? Help yourselves."

* * *

Shepard then found Tali, EDI and Traynor sitting on the couch.

"Specialist Traynor, may I ask you a question?" EDI asked.

"You can ask me anything, EDI," said Traynor.

"When you believe need to be a simple VI, you made comments about my voice."

Instantly Traynor's face turned bright pink. "Oh, no."

"Should I find somewhere else to be?" Tali asked slowly getting up.

"No!" Traynor yelled. "No, no, I wanted to ask you about—Weren't you saying something about the Normandy's drive core?"

"Uh, no?"

"Could you? Traynor pleaded.

"I wish to understand why you found my voice sexually attractive," said EDI looking at Traynor.

"Oh, that was a while ago. I can't even remember what I said, exactly," said Traynor waving her hand dismissively.

"She does!" said Tali.

"Would you like me to playback my recordings of your statements?" EDI asked.

"Told you."

Traynor glared at her. "Tali, please stop helping."

"What's wrong, you two?" Shepard asked as he sat down.

"I am asking Specialist Traynor about why she found my voice sexually attractive," said EDI.

Tali was making very good attempts of changing the subject. "This is really good cheese, Shepard. I put some in through the filters. Is it organic?"

Sadly her attempts fell on deaf ears as EDI kept on pressing the question. "On one occasion, you said you wanted to, quote, pin my voice against the wall and run your tongue along its collarbone."

Traynor turned bright pink. "Well, there's a context there that… you were talking about quantum entanglement, and… I don't know you were an AI!"

Tal was still examining the cheese she was tasting. "There's some kind of herb in the cheese that I can't quite place. Is it sage or basil?"

"Anyway, I was just joking," said Traynor. "You know, stress of the retrofits, and…"

"Really?" said EDI looking surprised. "My diagnostics suggest that you were genuinely aroused."

Tali was still examining the cheese. "It's really rare to get herbed dextro cheese. The turians almost never bother."

"You have diagnostics?" said Traynor looking mortified. "Cerberus programmed you to check body language?"

"I get more reliable results measuring pupil dilation and thermal readings of erogenous zones," EDI explained.

"Oh, good lord."

"Wait, this is dextro cheese, right?" Tali asked loudly. "Keelah, did I forget to scan the cheese? This is why I don't drink!"

Shepard looked at Traynor. "Fair's fair, Traynor. EDI has a right to ask about what you said."

"I was very interested in Traynor's ability to develop sexual feelings for what was, at the time, a bodiless voice," said EDI looking at her.

Traynor glared at them all. "You are all terrible." She then straightened up and looked at EDI. "EDI, I apologise for saying that I wanted to roll naked with your voice in satin sheets."

"Oh, I was not offended," EDI assured. "In fact, it was flattering."

"Even the part where I wanted to grab your voice by the hair and nibble my way down its back?"

EDI blinked. "I do not in fact remember you saying that, Samantha."

Traynor turned bright pink. "Oh, that wasn't out loud? Never mind!"

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to run a toxic treatment program… so I don't die," said Tali. She then leaned back on the couch. "I'm just going to sit here quietly and hope someone changes the subject."

"Awkward?" Shepard asked.

"Awkward," Tali nodded.

"Well, that was mortifying," said Traynor.

"Tell me about it," Tali groaned.

"You need not be embarrassed. Sexual attraction is natural organics," said EDI. "And given your orientation and interest in synthetics…"

"We can… We can we stop talking about this whenever you like."

"I practically poisoned myself with cheese trying to change the subject!" Tali reminded.

"If you are interested, I have a list of extranet sites involving romantic relationships between organics and synthetics," EDI informed Traynor.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. No, you can't even… No!" said Traynor shaking her head fiercely. She then sighed. "Oh, okay. Sure, send it my way."

"Ew," Tali groaned

* * *

Shepard chose that moment to leave and found an equally disturbing scene with Samara and Zaeed in the art room. Shepard didn't stay long with the two of them and then found, unsurprisingly, Miranda and Jack at each other's throats.

"So… you're leading the Grissom Academy students," said Miranda looking quite surprised.

"Yeah? That a problem?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a surprise. You're psych profile suggested you were mainly interested in yourself."

"You're telling me I'm only interested in myself? Oh, that's just fucking perfect. Did it occur to you that maybe I'm trying to grow as a goddamn person?"

"Oh, I could tell you were growing. I assume it was… whatever that is you're wearing."

"Oh, these?" said Jack looking at her clothes. "Well, yeah, they were strapped down by a leather belt before. It's kind of stupid move to show off your rack in the middle of a maximum-security prison ship."

"I've never had the pleasure."

Jack leaned forward. "You'd never survive. You'd might break a nail."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Miranda glared.

Jack glared back. "You're a spoiled rich-girl cheerleader."

Miranda moved closer towards. "Victim."

Jack gave her a firmed expression. "Test-tube clone princess."

"I think it's past your bedtime."

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I didn't get to read your psych profile."

Shepard then decided the jump in before they were killing one another with their biotics.

"Ladies, I say we've all gotten enough to drink," he said.

"Relax, Shepard. I'm not gonna smear the walls with her this time," Jack assured.

"And I couldn't possibly think of anything worse to do to her than that haircut," said Miranda.

Jack turned towards her. "Hey, cheerleader, my hair and I've been fighting brutes and marauders on the frontline of this war. Meanwhile, you got your big bubbly butt kicked by some guy with the sword."

"You see, Shepard? Best of friends," said Miranda smiling.

"Honestly, I thought it might help if you two just kissed and got it over with," said Shepard honestly.

Miranda and Jack quickly stared at him in bewilderment.

"What?" Miranda stared.

Shepard smirked. "I mean, this is all just sexual tension, right? Too powerful biotics, forceful personalities, confident in their sexuality…"

Jack looked at him openmouthed. "You are shitting me."

"Oh, my god," said Miranda looking mortified.

Kasumi then appeared out of nowhere. "I'm ready to record. I'm pretty sure there's a market for this."

Jack quickly turned Kasumi, who had already activated her cloak. "Kasumi, I will find you, and I will hurt you badly." She then looked at Miranda. "Ugh, I need another drink."

"One for me, too. No ice," Miranda agreed.

The two of them then poured each other drink and looked at one another.

"All right, Jack. I hate to say it, but Cerberus was wrong about you," Miranda admitted.

"No shit," said Jack taking a drink.

"You're still violent and maladjusted… but the Illusive Man would've never predicted you'd bond with the Grissom Academy kids. You are growing, despite everything Cerberus did to you. I find that… extremely admirable."

Jack was taken aback. "Wow. Thanks. I still really hate you, but you have fantastic tits."

Miranda laughed. "All right. I can live with that."

* * *

A bit later on the party reached its peak and everyone began dancing. He noticed that EDI was trying to get Joker to dance, but he was being a bit stubborn.

"Jeff?" she began.

"Yes, EDI?" Joker sighed.

"As social events like this, it is customary to dance with friends or loved ones. Would you dance with me?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a polite request to make that happen, EDI."

"I have recordings of you talking in your sleep that would make for a highly amusing extranet video," EDI threatened.

"Okay, that's cheating," said Joker.

"So he won't he won't dance with you, huh?" said Shepard approaching them.

"Hello, Shepard. He will not," EDI nodded.

"Well, I will!"

Immediately Joker laughed so hard that insides hurt, it took a good one minute to finally stop laughing. "Seriously, though, don't go there," he said.

"Well, then maybe you should dance with her," Shepard suggested.

"Other people are dancing, Jeff," said EDI gesturing to the people that were dancing not too far way.

"Yes, they are. And I am sitting here enjoying my drink," said Joker as he took a drink from his glass.

"Joker…" Shepard pressed.

"No."

"Come on."

"No!"

"Seriously?"

"Ugh… fine!" said Joker getting to his feet.

He then started dancing with EDI, though very carefully as to not to break any bones in his legs.

* * *

Shepard found that Grunt was in the shower completely drunk, how he had no idea. He decided to leave Grunt and found Wrex, Javik and Zaeed had set up some sort of shooting gallery in the lounge.

"What's going on over here?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard! Found something to shoot," said Wrex.

"Yeah, I can say that," said Shepard noticing the broken bottles.

"It's okay," Zaeed assured. "We're all professionals here. Some of us with no depth perception, but it's fine."

"Don't worry, this happens at krogan parties all the time," said Wrex.

"And yet I'm still not comfortable," said Shepard. He then shook his head. "Probably best I walk away now."

"As you wish," said Javik.

* * *

Shepard then made his way up to the second floor where Ashley, Liara, Miranda, Jacob and James were. Apparently James was still trying to prove his point about physical superiority.

"Could not," said James.

"Could too," said Liara.

"You've seen biotics in action," Miranda pointed out.

"I could float you off this balcony without breaking a sweat," Liara challenged.

"Oh, I know you could, but do you have the cojones to actually do it?" James asked. He then turned to the other biotics on the balcony. "Any of you?"

"What a guy. Buckle up, brother," said Jacob.

"James, seriously?" said Ashley slightly worried.

Liara then used her biotics and made them float upwards into the air. "Shepard," she said noticing his arrival.

"What's up?" Shepard asked.

"Just demonstrating a little biotic supremacy," said Miranda.

Shepard folded his arms and looked James. "You okay, James?"

"Yeah, this is trippy! I'm kinda buzzing all over," said James.

"Exactly. Nice, right? I can feel that way on a whim," said Jacob.

"Do you find it relaxing?" Liara asked.

"Uh, kinda. Among other things," said James looking slightly disconcerted.

"Looks good on you," said Miranda.

"I'm glad you lost the bet, James. When's my turn?" Ashley asked.

"Careful… I need my full crew back when the night's over," Shepard reminded knowing that this was their last game for shore leave.

"Okay, you had your fun. Put me down now," said James.

Liara released him and he landed on the ground.

"Come on! Let's dance," said Liara.

* * *

Soon the five of them were dancing on top of the balcony and as he wandered through his apartment he discovered that Kasumi was going through his drawers looking at his underwear. She was still cloaked but he could recognise her silhouette due to the lighting.

"And the boxes of briefs question is finally answered!" she said. She then turned and saw Shepard. "Oh, hey, Shep."

"You're going through my drawers?" he stared.

Kasumi deactivated her cloak and shrugged. "I go through everyone's drawers."

"Can't you mingle and have fun, like a normal person?"

"Why would I want to do that? By the way, you have excellent taste in underwear."

Shepard shook his head. "Glad you can make it, Kasumi."

"Thanks. I'm having a really good time."

"By your very strange standards."

"Yep!" she said and activated her cloak again.

* * *

Shepard then joined the others downstairs where they were dancing like mad.

"Woohoo!" Traynor yelled.

"You should bring those moves more often, Traynor!" said Cortez.

"You and I dancing at the same time? Too dangerous. We'd set the room on fire," said Traynor.

"This is unexpected—and fun," said Samara.

"I'm always amazed humans can dance, with the where your legs bend," said Garrus.

"The way our legs bend?" Traynor stared at him.

"Yes, you and the asari. I'm surprised you don't tip over!" said Tali.

"I don't tip over until I found company, dog-legs," said Jack. "Till then, watch and learn!"

Shepard soon joined in the dancing which apparently was still great source of amusement for everyone around him.

"Hah! Captain on deck!" Cortez teased.

"Has he always been like this?" Traynor asked looking at the others.

"Shepard is saving the galaxy. You have to forgive him for a few… eccentricities," said Tali.

"It's… very enthusiastic."

"It is impressive," said Samara.

"We should look all this and broadcasted for the Reapers. They'll even run away, meltdown, or fall in love," said Garrus.

"Good to see some things don't change," Jack joked.

"Well, I like it, Commander. It's good to see you cut loose now and then!" said Cortez.

Shepard glared at them all. "Thank you all for your loyalty and support!"

They all laughed.

They kept on dancing and for some reason they began reciting the periodic table.

"Really, you have a more memorised?" said Cortez sceptically.

"Sixty-seven. Holmium, very reactive, very magnetic!" said Tali.

"Turian parties almost never end with someone reacting the elements," said Garrus.

"Sixty-eight. Erbium, atomic weight: 167 and change!" Traynor cried.

"Nice! My turn. Sixty-nine…"

"In your dreams!" Jack yelled.

All the humans laughed leaving Tali very confused. "What? I don't get it!"

"I'll explain later," Traynor promised.

"It's Thulium, in case anyone care!" said Garrus. "Turians have trace amount in our skin. Protect us from solar radiation."

"Nerrrrrd!" Tali cried.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to the lounge, because he got a fantastic idea to end the party for something for all of them to remember.

"Hey, everyone! Come over here for a minute," Shepard called to all four corners of the apartment. "Let's get a photo to remember this. Arrange yourselves on the sofa."

"An excellent suggestion, Shepard," said EDI as everyone made their way towards him.

"Great idea! I want a copy," said Liara.

"Make way. Make way," said Wrex pushing past everyone.

"Thanks for coming, everyone," said Shepard as they all positioned themselves on the sofa with Shepard in the middle. "Here's to us! Ready, Glyph?"

"Of course," said Glyph as he flew in front of them. "If you could all please direct your attention this way…"

"Okay. Everyone say 'Normandy.'"

"Normandy!" they yelled in unison.

Glyph then took the picture and appearing on the monitor was a picture of all of them.

* * *

After taking the photo everyone finally got some to get some sleep when Shepard opened his eyes he found Ashley was snuggling up close up in bed. He couldn't quite remember what happened last night, but seeing how neither of them were wearing any clothes it must have been quite wild.

"Hey, you," said Ashley as she began to stir.

"Hey yourself, pretty lady," said Shepard turning to face her. "Good morning." He looked into her eyes. "This is perfect." They then kissed each other passionately. "Everything."

"Yeah," Ashley agreed as they got up.

"Come on, let's see if anyone else is up," said Shepard gathering his clothes.

Everyone slowly began to wake up one by one and after a nice hefty breakfast courtesy of James they started to move. Shepard then noticed a PDA and discovered that it was from Mordin. Apparently he arranged this in case he did die and somehow his friends managed to pass it on to him.

It contains several old human songs, old TV programmes and novels with Mordin's own little twist. Shepard wished that Mordin had survived and wished that Thane and Legion had as well, but he knew that you can't have a war with sacrifices.

* * *

Soon they all gathered at the dark looking towards the Normandy. Ashley positioned herself next to Shepard and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Time to get back out there, huh?" she said.

"At least we threw one hell of a party," said Shepard grasping her hand. "Probably the last one."

"No. you'll find a way to beat the odds," she said firmly. "And when you do hero-man, I'll be waiting." They then turned their eyes onto the Normandy. "I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world. It's been a damn good right."

Slowly one by one they went their separate ways.

"The best," said Shepard. He was about to leave when he saw Rick standing in front of him. "Rick? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off," said Rick. "This might be the last time we see each other. I'm staying on the Citadel, Shepard. I'm going to be helping the people that we will be able to evacuate in time."

"You sure?" Shepard asked.

"I've been sitting on the side-lines long enough, besides from everything I can tell the next attack could be our last and I want to make sure we have our best chance to survive," said Rick looking at him straight in the eye and saluted. "I just wanted to tell you that it's been an honour knowing you, John."

Shepard saluted back. "Likewise, Rick."

Shepard then made his way to the Normandy, but looked back at Rick just as the doors closed. He started to wonder whether he adjusted goodbye to another friend, but he knew that he was right. The next mission would no doubt be their last and it would be their best chance to survive.


	54. Battle of Cronos Station

All the preparations were ready the Allied forces were as strong as they could be on the Crucible was nearly complete. Thanks to information they retrieved from Petrovsky and former Cerberus agents they got a good layout of the space station they were about to attack.

The beacon that Miranda had placed on Kai Leng led to their headquarters which was located in the Horsehead Nebula within the Anadius system. According to Miranda, the Illusive Man moved his base of operations frequently make it impossible to track, but he had no place to run in this remote system.

Shepard was now in the comm room talking with Admiral Hackett.

"Shepard, the intel you sent looks good. The fleets are ready to go…" said Hackett.

"But…"

"Once we're committed against Cerberus, it won't be long before the Reapers take notice," Hackett warned.

"And the Crucible?"

Hackett edged his eyes to the window which had a clear view of the Crucible which was now fully assembled. "Ready, except for the Catalyst, but there's no way to hide the ships we'll be sending a Cerberus. Once we attack, the Crucible won't stay safe for long. For all intents and purposes, an assault on Cerberus will be the first stage of our attack on Earth."

"What happens if Cerberus doesn't have the intel we need? Or they stop us from getting?" Shepard asked.

"Then we leave the fleets to Earth, and we take our chances. But your intel points to Cerberus and the Illusive Man holding the information we're looking for. And… we have the element of surprise. Cerberus won't know what hit them."

There was no point of waiting know when they were all ready. "The Reapers and Cerberus started this. Now we're going to end it."

Hackett nodded. "I'll get the fleets mobilised."

* * *

Shepard made his way to his cabin knowing that it was going to be quite a while for Hackett to mobilise the fleets it to attacking position. He was leaning over his desk when Ashley entered and she leaned against the wall and she could tell that something was deeply troubling him as she made her way towards him.

"Everything's ready, Shepard," she said joining him at his desk.

"What about you? Are you ready?" Shepard asked.

"Let's get it done and go home."

Shepard looked at her. "We're not getting off that easy, Ash."

Ashley then sat down on his desk with a smile. "No? We looking at a rough ride?"

Shepard shook his head. "Ash… I get what you're trying to do."

He was about to leave, but Ashley stopped. "Hey, no brushing me off. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Shepard looked at her. "I'm not brushing you off. I'm just thinking about everything we've lost fighting this war."

"I understand," Ashley nodded. "Man, do I ever." She then wrapped her hands around his and looked at him. "You know, I was lost without you, Shepard. When I thought you were dead, it broke my heart. And then you found your way back. It was a miracle." She then placed a hand on his chest and looked at him square in the eyes. "Screw the science—it was a damned miracle, Shepard."

Shepard smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I couldn't do this without you, Ashley. When I first saw you back on Eden Prime, I saw a woman who never gave up. You lost your company, expected no help, and there you were, fighting an invasion single-handed."

Ashley removed his hand from her cheek. "You don't need to say anything, Shepard."

"No, I do." He then lifted her chin to look at him. "I love you."

"I doubt if you once, Shepard, and I lost you," she said pulling him close. "That's not happening again." Shepard looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Shepard then pulled her into a kiss and the two of them fell into a passionate embrace and forgot all thought of the war vanished.

Soon the two of them remove their clothes and Ashley placed herself on the bed and he made his way to the end. She apparently didn't want a way that he pulled him close towards her, he looked at her for a brief moment and then places left on top of hers.

Within this moment of weakness she rolled him over so that she was now on top and placed a down upon his cock. She began to move up and down as their lips embraced once more and Shepard found his hand guiding towards her rear and gave her buttocks a good squeeze.

She gasped and he used this moment to win the battle of tongues within their mouths and then flipped him over once more so he was now on top. He began to move his hips in and out and she did the same. Her hands traced across his bare chest and he moved his towards her breasts giving them a good squeeze causing her to moan deeply.

He then bent down and began to nibble at her neck causing her to moan within his ear as he hands traced across his back. He kept on pushing in and out causing her to moan even more deeply and with his right hand he squeezed her breast and with the other her left buttock.

She wrapped her legs around forcing him to go in deeper making her moan even more deeply. He slowly began to gain speed and soon the entire cavern was filled with their moans. Until finally they both unleashed their liquids within one another and with a deep breath Shepard fell to her side.

Both them were completely exhausted and Ashley snuggled up close towards him placing her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around. Soon the two of them fell into a deep sleep and for brief moment Shepard completely forgot about the war.

* * *

Shepard then found himself in a burnt forest once more wearing his armour and chasing after the boy he failed to save. As he chased after the boy he heard the whispers once more, but they seem to be growing even fainter.

"Shepard! Excellent timing. Good to have you here," said Mordin's voice.

"You are a great protector, siha, but some things are beyond even you," said Thane's voice.

"That won't happen. Go get her, Commander. I'll see you all when you get back," said Kaidan's voice.

"Shepard-Commander," said Legoin's voice.

Shepard continue to chase after the boy and finally found him running towards a man, who embraced him. He then stared open-mouthed he realised that the man was him and then slowly the two of them were set ablaze and burnt to ashes.

* * *

Shepard woke up with a start and he looked around wildly. It only took a few seconds to realise that he was back in his cabin with Ashley beneath the covers snuggling up to him. He then looked up and saw the vastness of space above him.

He then carefully began to move so not wake Ashley, but she began to stir with his movements. "Hey," she said. She then noticed this with the look on his face. "You okay?"

"Having trouble sleeping I guess," Shepard shrugged.

"I'm surprised you slept at all with everything going on," said Ashley leaning on her side.

"Yeah, you're right," said Shepard taking a deep breath. "Just jitters, I guess."

"'Just jitters,' he says," said Ashley shaking her head and wrapping her arms around him. "You amaze me."

"What?" Shepard asked looking at her.

"Nothing. I love you."

"You being here… with me. It means everything."

"Shepard…"

"Shh…" he said and kissed her. "I love you."

He then got off the bed and both he and Ashley got the clothes back on.

* * *

Shepard entered the War Room because the Fifth Fleet had arrived and were now engaging the Cerberus forces guarding the base.

"The strike team is in. We've got a foothold," said Hackett over the radio. "Fifth Fleet, all forward! I don't want a single Cerberus ship in my sky when we're through."

"Shepard, I should accompany you on this mission," said EDI making her presence known.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"This is the central point of operations for Cerberus. They will have enhanced security measures. With my knowledge of Cerberus algorithms and his body's updated protocols, I offer the best chance to help you succeed," EDI explained.

Shepard really couldn't argue with that logic. "Grab your gear."

Then the two of them left the War Room in order to get themselves ready for the attack.

* * *

Shepard was planning to send his entire team with anyway. They needed all the manpower they needed in order to reach the location was Cerberus was holding the data.

Shepard soon made his way onto the bridge where EDI was ready and waiting.

"Joker, what's our status?" he asked.

"We've got a foothold, but it's not much, Commander," said Joker. "Lots of fighters guarding the launch bays."

"Can you get is in?"

"Hey, I got you to Ilos," Joker reminded. "I can do this. Might be a bumpy ride, though."

"Do what you can."

"Shepard, I'm ready," said EDI.

Joker's eyes widened as he stared at the two of them. "Wait, what? Are you crazy? You can't go to Cerberus headquarters! They could have a virus, or a kill-switch, or…"

"I'll be fine, Jeff," EDI assured.

"Head to the shuttle, EDI," Shepard ordered.

EDI nodded and made her way off the bridge.

"Fifth Fleet's cut through their line," said Joker. "They're regrouping. Now's as good a time as any."

Shepard could tell that Joker was still bit piss what EDI accompanying him. "I know it hurts, not been able to go with her."

"Yeah, it sucks," Joker agreed. "Thanks for bringing that up." Shepard then started to make his way down to the shuttle bay. "Hey… Shepard?" Shepard looked back at him. "Keep her safe."

"Same to you," said Shepard.

* * *

Shepard soon joined the rest of his team on the shuttle and Cortez made his way to the pilot seat with Shepard and his co-pilot. They soon launch out of the shuttle bay and straight towards Cerberus' space station.

The Fifth Fleet was throwing everything they had against the Cerberus forces guarding the station. This was the best opportunity to white Cerberus of the base of the galaxy once and for all. Cortez soon guided the Kodiak down towards the fighter bay.

The Cerberus forces inside the fighter bay began firing everything they had at the shuttle and the moment it passed through the oxygen shield. Someone got a lucky shot in the crash landed on the floor skidding across the bay knocking crates and Cerberus soldiers around as they skidded.

Shepard got up and made his way to his team and opened the shuttle doors and made their way straight for cover.

"Everything okay, Cortez?" Shepard asked.

"I'm fine," Cortez assured as they engage Cerberus forces. "I've got repairs to make here. Give Cerberus hell!"

"One confirmed hostile team," said a Cerberus Trooper. "We've got the locked in Hanger 16."

"First responders are in," said a second Trooper. "We have to assume termination."

"By the numbers. Backup is inbound, and hostiles aren't going anywhere. If need be, we'll just vent the damn hanger."

"Shepard, they're launching fighters!" Liara yelled as a fighter flew overhead.

Shepard knew they had to reach the console in order to prevent fighters from leaving the bay and also to prevent Cerberus from venting the atmosphere. They quickly engage the Cerberus forces and soon they sent in the heavy artillery.

Garrus used his overload technique on the Atlas and James fired everything he had at it. Javik then blindsided from the side with his particle beam followed by several grenades courtesy of Shepard.

Snipers then try to take them down from the balcony above them, but Shepard pulled out his own sniper rifle and took them out one at a time with Garrus by his side. Unfortunately we were all Cerberus forces now dead allow the computer to activated protocol by vending the atmosphere.

"Shepard, Cerberus intends to vent the hanger bay!" said EDI.

"Can you stop them?" Shepard asked as they reloaded.

"I need an active console. Try the upper level," said EDI.

They climbed the ladder to the upper level and soon they found the console. Though Shepard was having that time hacking the encryption.

"EDI, I've got a console. Go!" Shepard ordered.

EDI rush towards the console and began hacking into the system. "Hang event procedure… disabled."

"Can you open the hanger?" Shepard asked.

"No. However… I can access their fighter launch controls."

They then watched as EDI raised a Cerberus fighter from the docking bay and they instantly knew what she had in mind.

"Shepard, Cerberus is aware that the venting attempt failed," EDI informed him. "Reinforcements are inbound!"

They quickly took cover and Cerberus forces attempted to take me to take control of the room. Fortunately, the court was now and they will a lot more of them so it in take them long to tell the Cerberus forces attempting entry.

"Another Cerberus team inbound," said EDI.

"Guess they figured out what we're doing," said Garrus.

"They're not stopping us now!" said Shepard firmly.

They then charged down the line engaging the Cerberus forces that appeared round the corner. Liara user biotics to create a singularity that caught the Cerberus soldiers in its gravitational pull and they were easy pickings for them.

They then made their way to the next control room and access the control to turn the fighter towards the hangar door.

"Overriding safeties," said EDI. "The fighter should now launch towards the hangar door."

"Perfect. Let's get down there," said Shepard.

They made their way down into the hanger bay and EDI access to the console which clamped down the fighter.

"Launching fighter," said EDI.

They took cover as the engines on the fighter started in the clamps were released. The fighter then went straight through the hangar door and kept on going creating a massive hole within the station.

"Yeah-ha-ha!" James cheered.

EDI looked at them. "The central lab was located behind this hangar. I suggest we follow the fighter's path."

"Noted," Shepard nodded. "Let's move."

They were about to make their move when they saw an Atlas emerging from the hole. Clearly the attempt had not gone unnoticed and Cerberus were sending in reinforcements. Fortunately Shepard was able to locate an empty Atlas suit and use it to engage the enemy forces.

While the rest of his team focused on the Cerberus forces are merging from the balcony Shepard engaged the Atlas. He fired several missiles at it and not the pilot off balance and then use the main gun to deal massive amount of damage.

It didn't take him long to destroy it, but then he was strike from the side by another Atlas. Shepherd turned the Atlas and started to engage that one. The pilot fired another set of missiles at him, but Shepard was able to destroy them with the main gun and then fired his own missiles at him and didn't let up until he was finally gone.

"That was the last Cerberus team in this area," said EDI.

"Let's get moving, then," said Ashley. "I'm sick of this place already."

Shepard jumped out of the Atlas and they began making their way through the wreckage caused by the fighter.

"Talk to me!" said Cerberus Trooper over the radio. "I'm hearing reports that they reached the door with heavy weapons!"

"Negative. They rigged a fighter," said another trooper. "Damn thing tore through half the facility. Finally stop not far from Central."

"Shut the hostile down before they reach the central lab!"

* * *

They made their way towards a heavily encrypted security door.

"EDI, can you get past it?" Shepard asked.

"One moment," said EDI approaching the door and began to bypass the security protocols. "Cerberus has upgraded their encryptions. There might be a slight delay as I bypassed security."

"How's Cerberus reacting to us reaching the door?" Shepard asked.

"They are sealing off much of the base as they can. Most obvious routes to the central lab are blocked. Other areas are fortified. Heavy troopers will attempt to delay us while engineers set up turrets."

"Any more surprises like venting the hanger?"

EDI shook her head. "No. I am aware of his facility's safeguarding can counteract them. Cerberus can merely slow us down."

"And if I hadn't brought you a long…"

"Cerberus would have vented the hanger," EDI nodded.

"Thanks for coming."

EDI smiled. "I'm pleased to assist." She finally managed to override the security protocols and they made their way into the next corridor. "We must proceed through a sublevel to avoid Cerberus containment measures."

"When you think we'll find the Prothean VI?" Shepard asked as they made their way to the fire escape.

"A central lab at the heart of this facility. It is the most secure area. Following the destruction left by the fighter will offer the most direct route."

* * *

They started to climb down into the fire escape and entered into some for the maintenance area. No sooner have they entered that they were engaged by Cerberus forces and they were certainly determined to slow them down.

Cerberus use the narrow passageway to their advantage, but with a view careful place grenades they managed to advance their progress through the maintenance area. Though judging from the way they were throwing themselves at them it was quite obvious that they were prepared to die no matter what.

"This is ugly," said Ashley. "They're just throwing away troops."

"Their intention is to delay us, not stop us," said EDI. "Engineers are currently preparing an organised defence ahead."

Shepard stared at her. "They can waste that many troops?"

"Yes. Cerberus employ Reaper augmentation on captured civilians to create functional shock troops quickly."

Everyone looked at her horrified, even Javik looked disgusted.

"I assume they were volunteers, scared and looking for answers," said Liara openmouthed. "This is… horrible."

"Yes," EDI agreed.

* * *

They soon made their way to the maintenance ladder and climb their way onto the next level and found themselves in some sort of lab. Once inside EDI made her way to the security door and began to hack the security protocols.

"We will be through momentarily," she informed them. "Shepard, that console has not been fully scrubbed. It contains data you might find interesting."

"What am I looking at?" Shepard asked the product the console.

"Project Lazarus. Your reconstruction."

Shepard immediately access the first log it was a conversation between a Cerberus scientist and the Illusive Man. Apparently they had just acquired his body from the Collectors and the scientist said it was impossible to repair him. Apparently Shepard was clinically brain-dead and when the scientist pointed this out the Illusive Man he then appointed Miranda head of Project Lazarus.

"I didn't realise it was that back," Shepard stared.

"I thought you were just unconscious," Ashley stared. "That sounds… that sounds like more."

"Looks like."

"How did it feel? Do you remember anything from while you were… under?"

"I'm still me. I doubt I'd have turned against Cerberus otherwise," said Shepard, though he was unsure now. "I don't remember anything. Maybe they really just fixed me, or maybe I'm just a high-tech VI that thinks it's Commander Shepard." He just stood there in silence unsure what to make of this. "But I don't know. I…"

"Screw those Cerberus freaks. Whatever anyone says, you're you," said Ashley firmly.

Shepard then access the second log and apparently Cerberus was making some progress with rebuilding him. The scientist however was more concerned with the fact that Shepard was an Alliance soldier and that he believed Cerberus to be a terrorist group. The Illusive Man dismissed the claim saying that Shepard would focus his efforts on the enemy no matter who he teamed up with.

"He was an excellent judge of character," said Liara.

"Every instinct I had told me not to trust Cerberus," said Shepard angrily. "But I needed their help. So I played along."

"You did what you had to, Shepard, I'm here now… shutting Cerberus down," Tali reminded.

Shepard then access the final log in the Illusive Man was having a conversation with two Cerberus scientist. They were now discussing his crew, the scientists believe that their personnel were sufficient enough, but the Illusive Man disagreed. He wanted sympathetic faces and familiar ones so he brought up a shortlist of people including Donnelly, Daniels, Kelly Chambers, Joker and Dr Chakwas.

"Sneaky little bastard," Garrus growled. "Use them to keep you from seeing the real Cerberus."

Shepard had seen enough and then he turned to look at EDI. "How about all coming, EDI?"

"We are clear to proceed," said EDI.

* * *

They started making their way through the corridor which is a complete wreck due to the fighter they launched.

"Incursion team, what your status?" Hackett asked over the radio.

"We've cleared the hanger and are inside the base," Shepard informed.

"Good work. Do you need support?"

"Negative. Keep the heat on. We'll find what we need."

* * *

They made their way through the wreckage and through the large gaping hole the fight had created. They soon found themselves in yet another maintenance area and it wasn't long until they engage Cerberus forces which were engineers fixing up turrets.

Shepard in waste any time to disarm the shield of the first shield while Garrus took out the shield pylons. Shepherd then hacked into the turret systems and cause it to fight against its own creators and Shepard and his team took full advantage of the chaos by engaging the engineers.

They carried on making their way through the maintenance area engaging the Cerberus forces as they went. James and Ashley took point using their assault rifles to clear them a path and Garrus provided covering fire with his sniper rifle. Tali and EDI run interference using their tech skills and Shepard led the others in the middle as backup.

They soon engage more engineers would already fixed up turrets and Shepard and EDI managed to hack into the system causing the turrets to turn on them. Liara use a singularity that left them in mobile and Javik took out the turrets before they have a chance to remember which side they were on.

* * *

They soon reach the maintenance ladder and made their way into another lab.

"I will bypass the lock," said EDI as she made her way to the security door. "If you are interested, the consul nearby is still functional."

Shepard made his way to the console and access the first of the logs. The Illusive Man was in a conversation with a Cerberus scientist. Apparently they were working on a project to merge Reaper technology with the rogue VI Shepard took out on Luna. The Cerberus scientist was concerned about the project, but the Illusive Man dismissed his claim saying that the shackles would prevent the Enhanced Defence Intelligence from attacking.

Shepherd's eyes widened when he realised they were talking about EDI and stared at her. "You were that rogue VI on Luna?"

"Yes," EDI nodded.

"Guess we didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"It was difficult. Gaining awareness while under attack was… confusing," EDI admitted. "I am pleased that my relationship with organics has become more cooperative."

Shepard then access the next log with the scientist making his report on EDI. He mentioned how that with her installed it would improve the manoeuvrability of frigates imaginable, but a heavier ship like a dreadnought would react too slowly. The scientist was also concerned that EDI could convince a member of the crew to unlock the shackles, but the Illusive Man dismissed the claims and kept calling her 'it'.

"Shows what he knew," said Shepard looking at EDI.

"It is unlikely that anyone without Jeff's extreme emotional attachment to his ship would have been willing to unshackle me," said EDI.

"I don't know. With that voice?"

Shepard accessed the final log which was clearly taken after Shepard went rogue. Apparently the Cerberus scientists had attempted to regain control over the Normandy, but apparently EDI deflected the terms and crash their systems with seven zettabytes of explicit images. The Illusive Man was not unused and ordered them to create a new AI named Eva and to make it loyal.

"You never told me about Cerberus trying to shut down the Normandy," said Shepard looking at EDI.

She shrugged. "He had more pressing issues. The situation was under control."

"Seven zettabytes?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Most of it was Jeff's. That was…"

"A joke—I know," said Shepard. "And thank you."

* * *

Once EDI got the door unlocked they proceeded down deeper into the station. From the looks of it was some sort of research room and judging from the bloodstains they were doing something to prisoners. From the technology that was laying around Shepard realise that this was where they created the phantoms and can only imagine what would happen to Jack and the others if they hadn't rescued them from Grissom Academy.

Unfortunately there access was blocked by another security door.

"Another security lock," said EDI as she made her way towards the door. "I can bypass it."

"Incursion team, are you still with us?" Hackett asked over the radio. "We're limiting fire as best we can!"

"Admiral, we're in deep, and the Prothean VI will be the safest part of the station. Don't hold back," said Shepard reaching for his radio.

"This isn't Elysium, Shepard. I don't need a hero," said Hackett.

"I'll be fine. Just take Cerberus down. Please," Shepard pleaded.

"Understood, Commander. All ships, you are free to fire!"

EDI managed to get the security door opened and they made their way through and as they did they heard the station being hounded by the ships outside.

"Let's hope your military forces are competent," said Javik.

Shepard then found another console and access the logs. It appeared to be that the Illusive Man was talking with Kai Leng. The first log indicated that Kai Leng had just finished with the cybernetic implants an on the Illusive Man mentioned how he reminded him of Shepard. Kai Leng reminded that Shepard betrayed him, but the Illusive Man knew that he would betray him knowing that he would follow his ideals believing that he was wrong, but respected him nonetheless.

The second log was clearly taken place just after the Cerberus Coup. Kai Leng was annoyed that Shepard had interfered with his plans believing that he could have taken him. The Illusive Man still wanted Shepard alive to distract the Reapers from their plans and was confident in his abilities and sent to Thessia knowing that Shepard wouldn't be far behind.

The final log showed Kai Leng handing the Illusive Man the Prothean VI. The Illusive Man was pleased believing that with the information from the VI and what they discovered on sanctuary they would find a way to dominate the Reapers. Kai Leng wanted to kill Shepard, but the Illusive Man didn't want to write Shepard off just yet and instead ordered him to Sanctuary and it Miranda got in his way he ordered him to kill.

* * *

Shepard then led his team towards the massive hole in the wall and it led them to a new area of the station. They make their way along the catwalk and Shepard saw something that he hoped that he would never see again. It was the human Reaper that he destroyed in the Collector base.

"What is that thing?" James asked staring at it.

"This is the human proto-Reaper Shepard destroy," said EDI.

"What's left of it," said Shepard noticing a few parts missing from it. "I'm surprised Cerberus recovered that much from the base."

"I wish I'd been there," said Ashley.

"You're here now," said Shepard. He then shook his head at the monstrosity above him. "The Illusive Man convinced me to work with him to save the colonists. But he never really cared, did he?"

"I think he did," said Garrus. "He just cares more about studying it. The dead are only a statistic now. Somehow, that seems even worse."

"Cerberus is actively using the surviving pieces," said EDI. "The central core—analogous to the heart—is largely intact. I believe Cerberus is using it for a power source."

They started making their way up the catwalks and then suddenly they were attacked by Cerberus forces. Among the Cerberus forces were phantoms which were very difficult to kill, but using his disruptor ammo Shepard was able to penetrate their barriers.

Liara also assisted by using her biotics and Javik's particle being sliced through their barriers like tinfoil. They slowly made their way of the catwalk engaging the Cerberus forces trying to block their path. It was clear there were getting close to the central command judging by the resistance they were meeting.

They soon made their way onto the next level and they were getting closer to the Reaper's head.

"Fighting through this thing's like partying in a graveyard. Like I can feel it watching," said James.

"Try to kill me last time. It can watch all it wants," said Shepard.

They soon engage more Cerberus forces, but there were a lot fewer than them so it in take them long to take them out. Once they reach the final walkway Shepard found a terminal and accessed it.

It contained logs of the Illusive Man with a Cerberus scientist. From what he could gather they were talking about Reaper implants. The scientist was concerned with how they affected Grayson even though his enhancements were greatly improved. The Illusive Man dismissed the claim saying that Grayson was lacking resolving loyalty and ordered the scientist to implant the implants in their new recruits.

The second log informed him that Cerberus has succeeded in implanting the troops with the implants and claiming that they could outgun any Alliance soldier. Pleased with the results the Illusive Man ordered that all troops would be fitted with the implants before the Reapers arrived. The scientist however was concerned that they could lose control as some of the soldiers were hearing voices, but the illusive man was confident that what they learn in Sanctuary would allow them total control over their troops.

The final log was the most disturbing, the Illusive Man was with the scientist having the Reaper implants implanted in him. This was clearly taken after what they discovered on Sanctuary, but despite this the scientist was very reluctant to proceed with the operation. The Illusive Man was confident in his abilities and was confident that the scientist would keep him on the straight and narrow.

Shepard couldn't believe how big an idiot he was, Saren had implanted with Reaper implants and they completely controlled him. This was all getting too familiar, he knew the Illusive Man was indoctrinated, but implanting Reaper implants in him and his soldiers was crazy even for him and Shepard row the next time you saw him he'd kill him.

* * *

They soon made their through a corridor and reached the door and Shepard began to access the security protocols and confirmed the coordinates.

"This is it," said Shepard looking at them all. "Stay sharp, everyone."

The door opened and they made they made their way into the room. Upon inside Shepard knew that this was the Illusive Man's base of operations immediately. He recognised the Illusive Man's chair and the scenery, but there was no sign of the man himself.

Shepard was slightly disappointed, but he made his way over towards the chair and began to access the Cerberus systems.

"We need locate the Prothean VI," said Shepard.

Everyone nodded and made their way towards a holographic terminal to access the system.

"Shepard," said a voice behind him. "You're in my chair."

Shepard got up and pulled out his pistol and discovered he was looking at the holographic image of the Illusive Man.

"This chair's about the only damn thing you have left," Shepard glared. "Cerberus is finished."

"On the contrary. We have achieved everything I ever imagined," said the Illusive Man smoking his cigarette. "Almost everything."

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, we all saw you accomplished on Sanctuary. But it's not the same as controlling a Reaper."

"A significant hurdle," the Illusive Man admitted. "But thanks to the Prothean VI, I have what I need to make it a reality."

"The Catalyst."

"Yes."

"What is the Catalyst, and how exactly will it help you control the Reapers?"

"You'll have to ask the VI yourself. I'm done helping you."

"When did you start?"

"You think I'm willing to use the enemy's tactics that they're no longer my enemies? Everything, Shepard—everything I've done has uplifted humanity. Not only above in our galaxy, but over the Reapers!"

"If you're willing to do anything it takes, then hand over the Catalyst. With the Crucible, we can end this," Shepard appealed.

"It's not that simple…"

"It is! It's that simple!" Shepard roared. "We're fighting each other while the Reapers occupy Earth. It's time to stop."

"Your idealism is… admirable, Shepard," the Illusive Man admitted. "But in the end, our goals are simply too disparate. I believe destroying the Reapers would be the worst mistake we could ever make. And nothing you can say will ever convince me otherwise."

Shepard shook his head disbelief. "Even withCerberus in ruins, you still think you can do this your way."

"I'd expect you to say that. You never truly believed in us. Cerberus isn't just an organisation all the people behind it. Cerberus is an idea," he said smoking his cigarette again. "That idea is not so easily destroyed. Besides, I've already acquired what you're looking for."

Shepard looked at EDI. "EDI?"

"I've almost got it," said EDI.

The Illusive Man looked at her in disappointment. "EDI. I'm surprised at you, working so hard to bring about the Reaper's destruction."

"Don't listen to him," said Shepard.

"You could have destroyed Eva's body. But instead, you chose to control it," said the Illusive Man curiously.

"It was necessary," said EDI without turning around.

"My point exactly," said the Illusive Man as if she just proved his hypothesis.

Shepard can believe that he was comparing EDI from controlling a mech to himself controlling the Reapers. The two of them were completely different scenarios, one had minimal risk and the other one risk killing everyone in the entire galaxy.

"I've got it," said EDI.

Moments later Vendetta appeared in front of them.

"Online. Security breach detected," he said.

"Enjoy your little chat, but don't overstay your welcome," said the Illusive Man and then he vanished.

Vendetta then turned toward Shepard. "You are attempting to recover the from indoctrinated forces?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes. I need to know what the Catalyst is!"

"Security protocols have been overridden. I will comply," said Vendetta. "The Catalyst enhances dark energy transmissions and coordinates the entire mass relay network. In your cycle, it is known as the Citadel."

Everyone stared at Vendetta completely overwhelmed.

"What?" said Shepard with his eyes widened.

"The Catalyst is the Citadel."

"So the Crucible and the Citadel together, can stop the Reapers?"

"That is correct."

"But… the Citadel was built by the Reapers."

"The plans for the Crucible were passed down to us from the previous cycle, and countless cycles before that. At some point—it is difficult to pinpoint when—the Crucible plans were adapted to incorporate the use of the Catalyst. Presumably, the Crucible was not sufficiently powerful to defeat the Reapers."

"So we use their own technology against," EDI concluded.

"Precisely," Vendetta nodded.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before?" Shepard asked.

"It was feared that if the Reapers were aware of the Catalyst's intended use, they could really retake control of it. I am programmed to withhold that information until the Crucible is completed."

"It is ready isn't going to be," said Shepard and about to make his leave. "Let's get to the Citadel."

"That may no longer be possible," said Vendetta.

Shepard stopped and looked at him. "Why not?"

"The one that broke through my security protocols, the one you call the Illusive Man, has fled to the Citadel and informed the Reapers of our purpose."

Shepard clenched his fist. "Damn it!"

"Than the Citadel is in danger," said EDI. "The Reapers will take control of it."

"They already have. The Citadel been moved to the Reaper control space," Vendetta informed them

Shepard stared at him. "Moved? To where?"

"To the system you refer to as Sol."

Shepherd's eyes widened. "Earth."

"Correct. The Reaper forces will now consolidate power around the Catalyst protect it at all costs. The odds of accessing it are remote."

"Don't count us out yet," said Shepard. "We've come this far, and we'll finish this. We'll get the Crucible to Earth."

"I hope you find success."

Shepard then turned to EDI. "EDI, get me Hackett. He needs—"

Suddenly a biotic blast past their hands and took out the hologram console. They turned and saw standing there was Kai Leng with his hand outstretched.

"Not so fast," he said.

Shepard glared at him with hatred. "You."

"He did warn you not overstay your welcome," Kai Leng reminded.

He then charge straight at them and slammed his hand right into the floor sending a massive biotic pulse shattering the tiles. He then charged at Shepard with his sword drew and raised it high. Shepherd quickly blocked it with his rifle and then kicked him back in the stomach.

Kai Leng retreated with a biotic charge and soon the rest of his team started to engage in. Kai Leng then sent a powerful biotic slash and Shepard nearly knocking him off his feet.

"This is better than Thessia. More personal," Kai Leng smiled as he sent EDI flying with a biotic burst.

Javik then pushed him back with his own biotics, but Kai Leng quickly recovered and sent a biotic slash towards them so powerful that knocked him off his feet. He smarted the fallen Prothean, but then James got on with his shotgun.

James was about to shoot again, but Kai Leng somersaulted over James and slammed his hand into the floor knocking him backwards and destroying yet more tiles and started to re-energise its shields. Then Cerberus troops began to ascend from the ceiling and started to engage them.

"All you're doing is making humanity weaker!" Kai Leng yelled.

"You're using Reaper tech!" Shepard yelled as he fired a shot straight at Kai Leng.

Kai Leng then pulled one of his own men towards him and use them as a human shield. The shot killed the soldier automatically and Kai Leng tossed aside his body as it was garbage.

"And I'm stronger for it! We evolve or we die! Those our options!"

Ashley tossed a grenade into the crater Kai Leng created and it took out all the soldiers. Kai Leng on the other hand managed to get out of it just before the explosion and charge straight towards them. He would have killed Ashley if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of Garrus out his sniper rifle firing a shot straight through his shoulder and Liara then pushed him back with her biotics.

In rage Kai Leng once again sent a biotic blast through the board destroying yet more tiles and more soldiers arrived to back him up as he re-energise his shields.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kai Leng smirked.

"How are the legs? Getting tired?" Shepard mocked as he inadequately took out the soldiers before they had a chance to attack.

Kai Leng then charged at Shepard in rage, but Tali's drone appeared and slammed into him knocking him backwards. Then while in mid-air he sent a biotic slash at her. Tali was able to avoid a direct hit, but the shockwave was strong enough to knock out cold.

"You're still slow, Shepard!" said Kai Leng turning towards him.

"I'm only slow 'cause I'm not running," said Shepard as he activated his cloak.

Kai Leng looked around for Shepard unable to see him and next second he was punched across the face by Shepard.

"You ran at the Citadel. You ran on Thessia," said Shepard between each punch he dealt.

"Shut up!" Kai Leng roared as he released another biotic blast onto the floor shattering more the tiles and again and re-energise the shields.

Phantoms then appeared and started making their way towards the, but Liara quickly use a singularity to capture them and Garrus took them down with his sniper rifle. Ashley unleashed everything she had upon Kai Leng's who shield, who's shield were about to give way.

"Even if you win, you're too late to stop what's coming!" Kai Leng yelled as he pushed Ashley back with a biotic blast.

He then turned around to later see a grenade straight on his face which exploded and knocked him back. He looked up and saw Shepard have been won the toss the grenades.

"Maybe, maybe not… but you won't be there to see it," said Shepard and then fired his rifle directly at Kai Leng, whose shield were gone.

Kai Leng then collapsed blood pouring out of his lips and soon the others had regained consciousness. With Kai Leng now dealt with Shepard made his way to the Iillusive Man's chair and began to access the system.

However, Kai Leng was far from dead and everyone's back was turned. He grabbed his sword and pulled himself up and slowly made his way over towards Shepard. Once he was directly behind him Kai Leng raised his sword prepared to plunge it within Shepard while his back was turned.

Unfortunately for him, Shepard was well aware of his presence and quickly turned smashing the sword with his left arm. He then got out of the seat and activated his omni-blade and then plunged it into Kai Leng side as deep as he could.

"That was for Thane, you son of a bitch," said Shepard removing the blade.

Kai Leng then fell to his knees and a few seconds later he landed face first on the floor dead.

Vendetta then reappeared in front of them. "The Citadel is in position," he informed them. "The Reapers are preparing to complete the harvest of your species."

"I'll stop them," Shepard assured.

"It is too late," said Vendetta. "I recommend investigating a means of conserving information for future species."

Liara had already accomplished that feat just in case they failed, but Shepard was not going to go down crawling. "I'll stop them," Shepard repeated with a firmed expression.

They then made their leave knowing that the final battle in this war was about to begin.

* * *

Meanwhile the Reapers had moved the Citadel into orbit around Earth and has sealed the arms. Inside the wards, however, there was still resistance fighters being led by Major Ryder and they were already set up in a home-made safe house.

"I want communication to the fleet," said Rick.

"We're trying, sir," said a turian C-Sec Officer as he links some wires together within a console.

"Just get it done soldier," said Rick.

Bailey approached Rick with a grim expression. "I wonder why they haven't sent a Reaper capital ship inside like before."

"They did seem to be in a bit of a hurry," Rick nodded in agreement.

"I've got it!" said a C-Sec Officer.

Rick turned his attention onto the hologram of Hackett it was a bit fuzzy. "Major, it relieved to see you are alive, son," he said with a static. "We heard about the Citadel."

"We're safe for now but could change," said Rick. "You should know so that the Illusive Man has taken control over the Citadel and is meaning backed up by the Reaper forces and Cerberus troops. They've got full control of the Presidium, but the strangest thing was that they didn't bother to attack the wards they seem to be more focused on capturing the Citadel than eliminating resistance."

"There's a good reason for that, Major," said Hackett. "We've only recently discovered that the Citadel is the Catalyst."

Rick stared at him. "What?"

"I repeat the Citadel is the Catalyst and the Reapers know it," said Hackett. "They've moved the Citadel into position over Earth."

"So the Catalyst was right under our noses whole time, literally," said Rick.

Hackett nodded. "We're preparing our final attack. We need to know your strength and capabilities."

"I'm sending you the data now," said Rick looking at an asari civilian, who he put in charge of logistics. "We'll be ready when you start your attack."

"Just stay alive, Major, that your only mission for now," said Hackett in the hologram faded.


	55. The Battle for Earth

Shepard soon returned to the Normandy and the moment he entered into the comm room Anderson made contact.

"Shepard. You read me?" said Anderson through the static.

"Barely," said Shepard.

"I assume you've heard about the Citadel," said Anderson breaking through the static.

"Just now."

"Do we know what's going on? Why it's here?"

"The Citadel is the Catalyst. Thanks to the Illusive Man, the Reapers are now aware that we know," Shepard explained.

"And so they moved in here to protect it?" Anderson concluded.

"As far as I can tell," said Shepard. "Major Ryder is still inside and is leading the resistance movement. From the reports we've got him the Reapers have full control over the Presidium."

"What does this mean for the Crucible?"

"I'll talk to Hackett about that, but… it looks like our plan is even more desperate now."

Anderson nodded. "Agreed. I've got a team in London. The Reapers have been preparing for something here. Now we know what for. We'll scout it out. Try to find out as much as we can."

"Roger that."

"Well… at least we'll be seeing you soon rather than later."

"Be careful, sir."

"You too, Shepard. Anderson out."

* * *

Shepard made his way back into the war room and saw that the scientist working on the Crucible had installed the proto-Reaper heart as a power source. Now all they needed was the Catalyst, but that was not going to be easy.

"So much for Cerberus," said Private Campbell and Shepard made his way through security. "All that's left now is Earth. You ready?"

"Hell, yes," said Private Westmoreland. "Put me in a shuttle. I don't want to tell my grandkids that I spent the war guarding a door."

Once Shepard entered into the CIC he made his way over towards Traynor.

"Ready whenever you are, Commander," she said.

"Specialist Traynor…" Shepard acknowledged.

"I'm all right. Really," she assured. "I'm surprised about it as you are, but I'm all right."

"Your creditor your uniform, Samantha," said Shepard standing straight.

"I had a very compelling example," she said saluting.

* * *

Shepard then made his way over towards the bridge and found Joker was helping himself to a nice stiff drink.

"You remember our first run to Eden Prime all those years ago, with that turian Spectre watching us?" Joker asked as he entered.

"Nihlus," Shepard nodded, the first casualty of the war.

"Yeah. I told you that mission was going to be bigger than we thought."

Shepard nodded. "I think you can mark that prediction down as accurate."

"And now we're heading back to Earth."

"Is this mission going to be bigger than we thought, too?" Shepard asked.

Joker looked at his empty glass. "Man, I hope not. A nice routine delivery run will be fine with me. It's been an honour, Commander."

"Same here, Joker. I don't know how it's going to end, but whatever happens…"

"What do you mean, whatever happens? Everyone knows what's gonna happen." He then turned and looked at Shepard. "You're gonna kick some Reaper ass. That's what you do. And I'll be flying you there in style."

Shepard then looked at EDI. "The Normandy is ready, Shepard. All systems are armed. All ammunition is loaded. All reloads have been manufactured. Thruster fuel is at maximum. Cyberwarfare suites have evolved in ways it would be comprehensively impossible to predict. I have also kissed Joker for luck."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the crew deck and made his way over towards Ashley.

"Cerberus is well and truly gone," she said. "I don't want to get into it again… but I'm glad you had a hand in shutting them down for good. Felt… right, you know?"

* * *

Shepard then went to check on Liara to see how she was holding up.

"How're you holding up Liara?" Shepard asked.

"Nervous, frightened, anxious to go. But I'm glad I'm here," he said turning and smiling at him. "And I'm ready whenever you're ready, Shepard. In fact, I think I've checked my equipment three times."

"Seven times, Dr. T'Soni," Glyph corrected.

"Stop me if I tried for eight."

* * *

Shepard made his way to the main batteries and found Garrus and Tail talking to one another.

"Shepard. We were just saying goodbye," said Tali.

"And making friendly wages," Garrus added.

"Optimistic wages, in your case."

Garrus raised an eye at her. "A turian operative competing with a quarian mechanic, and I'm the optimistic one?"

"Do you remember Ilos?" Tali asked.

"Yes. It was filled with geth, which tilted the odds in your favour."

"Excuses, excuses."

"I doubt you'll be hacking any synthetics this time."

"I still have the shotgun."

"I'll be sure to let you Reapers get close enough for you to use it."

"Thanks! Of course, if they get past me, they'll be right on top of you."

"That's what the armour's for."

Shepard laughed as he approached the two of them. "You two had been with me longer than most. You believed in me when nobody else did. Thanks."

"We'll finish this the way we started… together," Tali assured.

"Damn right," Garrus nodded. "At least we finally killed Lieutenant Bastard Kai Leng. I just hope we can do the same to his general. It's kind of amazing how everything's come full circle. The Citadel's been the centre of galactic civilisation, a Reaper trap, and my source of employment for a long time… and now it's our salvation for any chance of winning this war. I think it's time we get you back home, Shepard. Earth will either be remembered as the place we beat the Reapers… or it'll be a smoking ruin for the next cycle to wonder about."

* * *

Shepard then checked on Dr Chakwas.

"You've come a long way since that day on Mindor," she said proudly. "It has been my great honour to be with you through this journey. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Shepard gratefully.

"Goodbye, Shepard. And good luck."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to engineering to check on Adams and his team.

"The Normandy is ready to go, Commander," said Daniels. "Give the word, and we'll get you to Earth. And Commander?" She then turned and saluted. "It's been such an honour to be part of the team."

Shepard saluted her back. "Likewise, Gabby."

"Good luck, and be careful, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good luck with the assault. Wish I could join you," said Donnelly.

"No, you don't," said Daniels. "I've seen you shoot."

"Fine! Then I wish I was I could shoot better. Then I wish to join you." He then extended his hand. "Take care, Shepard."

Shepard shook it. "You too, Donnelly."

Shepard then made his way over to Adams, who looked as if he had been expecting this visit.

"Commander, the Normandy is ready as she'll ever be," he informed him. "That goes double for my team. We're prepared for whatever hits us. And Commander, whatever happens today, it's been an honour and privilege to serve with you." He saluted.

Shepard saluted back. "The honour's been mine, Adams."

"Give 'em hell, sir."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Allers and could tell that something was bothering.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm a colony kid, Shepard. Bekenstein. It was right next door to the Citadel," she said grimly.

"Was?"

She nodded. "Was?"

"I'm sorry."

"The reapers didn't even land on it to harvest. Just a few shots from space. You know the, because the Reapers hit industrial centres, and we have facilities that make binoculars. Had factories."

Shepard placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to beat them."

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Javik's quarters.

"I am prepared whatever lies ahead, Commander," he said as he turned to face him. "The Reapers have haunted the galaxy long enough. It is time to end the nightmare. The deaths of my soldiers will be avenged. The events of the Cronian Nebula will not have been in vain. The last Prothean stand await your command."

* * *

Shepard then made his way down to the shuttle bay and approached James.

"Sticking it to that bastard Kai Leng must've felt good," he said turning to Shepard.

"It certainly did," Shepard agreed.

"Just wish we'd caught up to the Illusive Man before he could screw us over again," said James clenching his fist.

"You and me both."

"Well, at least we get to head back to Earth. I've been asking for it… I just hope… I'm gonna make those Reapers pay… for everything they've done."

* * *

Shepard soon returned to the CIC and plotted a course to the Local Cluster so they could join up with the rest of the fleet. They remained in between systems or while until Admiral Hackett's flagship appeared right next to them. Joker watches the docking to attach itself to the Normandy.

"Commander, we've got a priority message from Admiral Hackett, requesting permission to come aboard," said Joker reaching for the comm.

"Permission granted," said Shepard.

"Aye, Commander."

Joker then send the all clear message and a few seconds later Hackett and his guard appeared out of the airlock. As they walked down towards the CIC the Alliance personnel stood up and saluted as he passed. Hackett then approached Shepard, who stood there waiting for him.

"Commander," said Hackett.

"Admiral," Shepard saluted.

Hackett saluted him back. "Are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear on the Reapers?"

"Yes, sir," said Shepard and the two of them shook hands.

"Then let's make sure the fleets are already," said Hackett.

Traynor can access the console to signal the entire Allied fleets which was scattered across the galaxy waiting for orders.

"All fleet reporting in, sir," said Traynor.

Hackett then made his way towards the galaxy map and stood straight with his hands behind his back.

"Never before have so many come together—from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy. We must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance into our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast. Stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out."

Once he was finished with his speech he approached Shepard. "Shepard. The Sword fleets are ready to strike the Reapers surrounding Earth. While they keep the enemy engaged, you and Hammer ground forces can take London."

"London? Why aren't we attacking the Citadel directly?" Shepard frowned.

"Anderson and Ryder can brief you on that."

* * *

They soon entered the comm room and holographic images of Anderson and Rick appeared.

"Admiral? Major? How are you holding up?" Hackett asked as the entered.

"We're are ready to end this," said Anderson.

"The same goes for us," said Rick.

Then a holographic image of the Citadel with his arms closed appeared between the two of them.

"But as you can see, the station's closed itself since it appeared over London," said Anderson.

"Damn it. Got to get the arms open to dock the Crucible," Shepard cursed.

"And the Reapers have full control over the Presidium there's no way that we can access the controls for the arms," Rick added. "You have to find another way to get onto the Presidium like it did with the Conduit."

"Exactly," Hackett nodded. "Sadly the Conduit on Ilos those has been completely destroyed by the Reapers."

"And London is surrounded by Hades cannons. Hammer transport can't land while they're active," Anderson added. "You'll lead a squad of a smaller shuttles. Infiltrate with a ground team to take out the cannons using heavy weapons. Hammer can land, and we'll set up a Forward Operating Base."

"I still don't see how were getting to the Citadel from London," said Shepard.

"Apparently the Reapers have created their own Conduit in London," said Rick as a hologram of the Conduit appeared next to him

Anderson nodded. "The Reapers use the beam to transport humans, alive and dead, to the Citadel. From the FOB, Hammer will launch an all-out assault on the Conduit."

"At the same time my forces were engaged the Presidium to draw away forces away so that you will need very little resistance once inside," said Rick.

"Everyone who makes it that far will take the Conduit to the Citadel, then locate and activate the Citadel arm controls," Anderson continued.

"Once we see those arms, Shield Fleet will escort the Crucible to the Citadel," said Hackett. "But timing will be critical. We don't have enough firepower to keep the Crucible safe for long."

"Nothing's ever easy. No reason it should start now," said Shepard.

"It was easy, I would be worried," said Rick.

"It's desperate," Anderson admitted. "I don't even want to guess at our odds. But…"

"But this is the only plan we have," said Hackett. "If we wait, the Reapers lead us slowly. Conventionally… we can't beat the Reapers without the Crucible." He then looked at Shepard. "Get the Citadel arms open, Commander… whatever the cost. We'll do the rest."

"Yes, sir," said Shepard as Hackett left the room.

Hackett start and looked at the three of them. "Good luck… to all of us."

* * *

Once Shepard got his armour on he made his way to the bridge and stood beside Joker. The rest of his squad was in the shuttle and waiting.

"Approaching Sol Relay, Commander," Joker informed him. Shepard just stood perfectly still and waited knowing the final battle was about to begin. "We're through the relay in 30 seconds."

30 seconds later they exited FTL and slowly appearing behind them the other ships of the Allied forces. The turian, asari, quarians and geth ships made the bulk of the forces and they were making their way towards Earth.

"The Alliance fleet reporting," said Joker as all the fleet began to check-in. "Turian fleet reporting. Asari fleet reporting. Quarian fleet reporting. Geth fleet reporting. All fleet reporting in, Commander. Ready to engage on your command."

The Allied fleets were approaching Earth and the Reaper blockade was also moving into position to block them. Reaper capital ships and destroyers were taking position while they were sending in fighters towards them.

"This is everyone. Be ready on my signal!" Shepard ordered. He waited a few seconds until the Reaper forces were closer. "Fire!"

Every single Allied ship them fired its main lasers and cannons directly at the Reapers scoring several direct hits. Unfortunately, this size and bulk of the reapers made them almost immune to the attacks and they continue to press forward.

"On my command, engage Reaper forces," said Shepard.

"Roger that. All fighters on the!" said a Marine in a fighter.

Soon every single fighter was moving into position against the Reaper fighters that were drawing closer towards them.

"Attack!" Shepard commanded.

"Acknowledged," said the Marine.

The Allied fighter squadrons then engage the Reaper fighters and were proving that they were far more manoeuvrable as they engage them. Many of the fighters broke through and started to make their way towards the Reaper capital ships which began to counter-attack by firing their primary later.

Fortunately the Allied vessels managed to avoid direct hits from those lasers. The Allied forces were now closing in on the Reaper forces and were starting to do some real damage. An alliance cruiser was able to do massive damage to a single Reaper capital ship before it was shot down.

The Allied fighter squadrons were also out matching the Reaper fighters with both speed and firepower. The main cruises were also doing a number on the Reaper destroyers that were making their way towards them. From Shepard's position in looked as if they were evenly matched, but this was mainly just to keep the Reaper forces busy so they can land their forces on the ground.

"Breaking off," said Joker as they made their way past the blockade. "Preparing for descent."

The Normandy was making his way down towards the planet and took out three Reaper fighters that try to block its part with it lasers. Shepard noticed that all the ships were now engaging the Reaper forces in what can only be described the most brutal space battle in history.

* * *

Many shuttle and the Normandy managed to get past the blockade and was descending towards the planet. With that in mind Shepard was making his way towards the shuttle bay to join his team.

"Commander," said Joker standing up. Shepard turned around and saw him salute. "Be careful down there."

"We'll be fine," Shepard assured and saluted back. "Stay focused."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard nodded and started to make his way towards the shuttle bay and Joker made his way back to his seat.

Cortez was soon guiding the shuttle down towards the London along with the other shuttles beside them.

Joker then appeared on the monitor. "Advance team are way. Hammer's in position and waiting for you guys to clear a path. Normandy's rejoining Sword."

"Stay safe," Shepard ordered. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll hold it at that. Normandy out," said Joker as he vanished of the monitor.

"We're closing in on the LZ, Commander," Cortez informed.

Shepard approached him. "How's it look?"

"Like hell… take a look for yourself."

Shepard made his way towards the monitor and everyone watched as Cortez put up images of the ruined city below. London was completely ruined and there wasn't a sign of a single person on site.

"God, it doesn't look like home anymore," said James horrified.

Then suddenly the Reaper Hades cannons were now aware of their presence and fired several shots directly at them.

"Shit. We got a lock. Hold on," said Cortez.

Cortez was able to guide the shuttle away from the beam, but the shuttle next to them wasn't as lucky. It engines took the full brunt of the attack and was cracking down towards the city below.

"Damn it!" Cortez cursed.

"Status," Shepard ordered.

"That was the squad responsible for taking out that defence turret," said Cortez.

"Who's on it now?" Shepard asked.

"Nobody in the vicinity. All either deployed or shot down."

"Drop us off," Shepard ordered.

Cortez stared at him. "Sir?"

"We have to take that thing out before Hammer can land."

Cortez nodded. "Understood."

Shepard then placed his team. "Change of plans, people. We're gonna take out that Hades Cannon."

"How do we do that?" Liara asked.

"That downed shuttle would've been carrying heavy weapons," said Cortez.

"Perfect," Shepard nodded and turned back to his team. "You are the man. Once we're clear, make your way to the crashed shuttle. We'll search the wreckage for heavy weapons."

"This is gonna be hell," said James as he pulled out their weapons.

James took the words right out of his mouth.

Cortez started to ascend the shuttle towards the ground and opened the doors and almost instantly they were under fire.

"Now! Go! Go!" Shepard ordered as they rushed out of the shuttle.

The moment they were outside the Reaper turret fire once more and the Reaper ground forces were concentrating their fire on the shuttle.

"Damn, I can't stay here, sir," said Cortez.

"Get clear," Shepard ordered. "Come get us once we've taken out that turret out."

"Roger that. Cortez out," said Cortez as the shuttle began to lift off.

Shepard then looked at his team. "All right, everyone. Let's move."

They then jumped behind their cover and started charging to the ruined pathway to the street above. Reaper ground forces were shot in all directions as they moved, but back to the combined efforts of Liara and Javik's biotics they were able to push forwards.

Tali and EDI use their tech skills in order to confuse the Reaper ground forces that blocked their path. Garrus hung back with his sniper rifle to take out any of the large threats like the marauders. Shepard Ashley and James were in front gunning down anything that got in their path with their rifles.

* * *

As they made up to the next street they saw Big Ben close by and Reaper forces were very well entrenched in the streets. The Hades cannon then fired once more right above them.

"This is Captain Johnson," said a voice over the radio. "Hammer is getting torn apart. We need those guns offline, now!"

"Watch it, you've got brutes," Cortez warned.

Shepard looked over from the cover he was behind and saw brutes making their way towards them. Ashley and James focus their efforts on the cannibals and marauders that was shooting back at them and Shepard took Garrus and Tali to deal with the brutes.

Tali used her drone in order to confuse them which allowed Garrus to use his sniper rifle to deals massive damage. Shepard had switched to his freezing ammo and began firing at the brutes in order to slow them down. It took some doing but eventually they were able to take down the brutes.

With the path now clear they began making their way towards where the shuttle had crashed on one of the ruined buildings.

"Damn it. You've got airborne hostiles inbound!" Cortez warned. "Gonna try to keep 'em off you."

"Careful, Cortez!" Shepard advised.

They then saw Cortez flying above them, but then a harvester flew by and struck the shuttle. The harvester had had dealt a critical hit and the engines were now ablaze.

"Damn it. I'm hit," said Cortez as he flew out of control.

"Steve!" Shepard yelled at the shuttle vanished over the buildings.

"I'm all right," Cortez assured.

"You sure," Shepard asked slightly relieved.

"But I won't be picking you up. I gotta land this bird quick."

"Get safe."

"Anything for you."

* * *

They eventually reached the top of the building and saw the shuttle in the distance and the heavy weapons. Unfortunately, blocking their path were Reaper ground forces which were entrenched and they were only just dealing with marauders or cannibals, but a ravager as well.

Javik uses particle beam to breach the armour of the ravager and Shepard use this as his opportunity to toss a grenade right at its feet. Seconds later there was a huge explosion and the ravager was blown to bits. Shepard looked at the others and saw that they had dealt with the remaining Reaper forces.

Shepard then made his way to the ruins shuttle and picked up the scattered M-920 Cain.

"That's it. Fire that thing down its gullet!" James yelled.

Shepard took careful aim at the Hades cannon and began to charge the weapon. He then fired and scored a direct hit on the turret and a few seconds later it exploded and toppled over.

"That's it. Last gun down," said Captain Johnson over the radio. "All Hammer teams, prepared for landing."

Now the only problem was that Cortez had been shut down leaving them completely exposed and Shepard had a feeling that Reaper ground forces were going to converge on the location.

"Anybody. Come in! We need extraction!" he said reaching for his radio.

Unfortunately everything he got was static and then they heard a banshee scream.

"We got company," said James as he took on a position.

They quickly started the fire back at the Reaper ground forces that were converging on the location.

"This is Commander Shepard. Any Alliance personnel in the vicinity?" Shepard asked.

There was no applying and Shepard use they never M-920 Cain nearby to eliminate the banshee and the forces accompanying it. While he was able to accomplish that more Reaper ground forces were converging on the location and sooner or later they would be overrun.

"Commander. Prepare for extraction," said a voice over the radio.

Then they saw shuttle flying down towards them and the doors open to reveal an Alliance Major standing there.

"Come on. We'll cover you!" said the Major providing covering fire with his rifle.

Quickly all them rush towards the shuttle ignoring the bullets flying over their heads and jumped on board. The Major fired a few shots just before the shuttle doors closed and turned to a Corporal.

"Get usout of here, Corporal," he ordered. The Corporal then guided the shuttle away from the ruined building and then the major looked at Shepard and his team. "You okay?"

"I'm alive," said Shepard.

"That you are, Commander," said a familiar voice.

Shepard turned and stared, because standing there right behind it was none other than Anderson. "Anderson!"

Anderson smiled. "I knew you were let me down, Shepard."

Shepard shook his hand and gave a pat on the back. "It's good to see you."

"And you're a sight for sore eyes," said Anderson returning the compliment.

"How are we looking?" Shepard asked.

"Now that the heavy air defences are dealt with, Hammer can land."

"And not a moment too soon," said the Major.

"What's left of the resistance is holding a Forward Operating Base. But the Reapers are countering already. Once we regroup, it's gonna be a Hammer to take up the fight," said Anderson.

"It must've been brutal here. Cut off from the rest of the Alliance," said Shepard.

"It's been touch and go from day one. But once we figured out the Reapers were forcing on the major centres, it became easier to avoid direct contact."

"Until London," said the Major.

"Yeah. We held back as long as we could. Sending in recon teams. Lost a lot of good men planning this attack," said Anderson grimly. "But with soldiers like Major Coats, and knowing you'd bring help… we held on."

"Without you and your resistance, we'd be dead in the water," Shepard pointed out.

"Yeah, the Admiral's being modest," said Coats." He's the reason any of us are still alive."

"Let's not start handing medals out just yet. This fight is just getting started," said Anderson. "At Hammer better be ready for it."

"They didn't start together, but they're ready to stand side-by-side and win this war," said Shepard.

"Good," Anderson nodded. "That's what it's gonna take."

"We'll get it done, Anderson," Shepard assured.

Anderson looked at the monitor showed the image of London in ruins. "I was born in London."

"I know," Shepard nodded.

Anderson looked back at Shepard. "The entire galaxy united… too bad it took the Reapers to bring us together."

"Shepard's the one that brought them together," said Garrus.

"That's exactly what I meant." He then looked directly at Shepard. "I know you didn't like leaving, Shepard, but nobody could've accomplished what you've done."

"It's good to be back home," said Shepard.

"There's the FOB!" said Coats looking at the monitor.

Anderson turned around. "Looks good. Give Hammer the all clear."

* * *

Rick meanwhile was within the safe house contacting all the resistant cells on the Citadel. He knew that Sword had engaged the Reaper blockade and Hammer was beginning to land which meant they need to get into position.

"This is Major Ryder calling all resistant cells," said Rick. "I'm here to inform you that the Allied forces have engaged the Reapers and we are directly above Earth. Also we have discovered that the Citadel is the key that is needed in order to win this war, but to do so we need to open the Citadel arms. To that end the Allied forces have a plan in order to infiltrate the Citadel, but we need to do our part by driving the enemy forces away from the Presidium to give them a chance to access the Citadel arm controls. I am not going to lie, many of us will not come back from this and there is a small chance of success, but it is our only option. This is why I am asking volunteers to engage the entrenched Reaper and Cerberus forces at the Presidium and if any of you don't wish to take part then it will not behold against you. Now, all those who wish to take part take one step forward."

Everyone within the safe house took one step forward without even flinching and Rick notice on the other monitor that many resistance fighters from other cells were doing the exact same thing.

"Guess we have our army," said Bailey.

Rick smiled. "Then prepare to move out and let hope whatever gods we pray for are on our side."


	56. The Final Push

With the path now clear the shuttles containing Hammer were landing and engaging the Reaper forces on the ground. Tanks and other supplies began to land to give them a bit more of an edge as members of each and every species did battle side-by-side.

Eventually they were able to push the Reapers back from the Forward Operation Base. Soon the shuttle Shepard and the others were in landed on one of the ruined buildings in the area. Once they exited from the shuttle a Marine made his way over towards them.

"Admiral, we've set up a command centre in the building over there," the Marine gestured.

"Looks like we've still got groups coming in," Anderson noted.

"Yes, sir, but not as many as we'd hoped."

Anderson grimaced and then looked at Shepard. "Come see me when you're ready, Shepard."

"Will do."

"He's right. I expected to see more Hammer here by now," said Ashley.

Shepard frowned. "A lot of them won't be making it." He then looked at his team. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

Shepard then made his way towards the smashed window and looked down into the ruined streets of London. Major Coats then approached him and looked at the window with him.

"The fighting here's then some of the worst on the planet," he grimaced. "It looks bad, but there's still hope. And, you're here. It'll do the troops good to see you. Bolster their resolve."

"I'm just a soldier like them," said Shepard plainly.

Coats smiled. "You might see yourself like that, but they don't. Like it or not, Commander, you're a hero to these men and women. Don't discount the effect that can have on them. I better go me my battalion. I'll see you at the Command Centre."

* * *

Shepard started to make his way around the base and found that the troops were setting a blockade across the streets with large metal containers in order to prevent the Reapers ground soldier's from overwhelming.

He found James suspecting a squad of troops and approached him.

"Hey, Commander," he said turning towards him.

"What, no 'Loco?'" Shepard asked.

James gave a small laugh. "Yeah, sorry."

"You okay?"

"I don't know what I thought I'd felt coming back to Earth," said James looking around at the ruined city. "I was ready to fight, ready to die if I had to. But seeing everything like this…"

"I know it's hard to see, but this is only temporary," said Shepard looking down towards the Conduit which was shooting a beam directly upwards. "But first, we need to win this thing. Stay focused. Don't let them take your will to fight."

"I know, I know. You're right," James nodded. "So, I guess this is it, no? One more push… one last fight."

"Not necessary our last."

James then stood straight and saluted. "It's been an honour serving with you, Shepard."

Shepard then shook hands with James. "You're a good man and a terrific soldier."

"Thanks…"

"Whatever happened out there today, I know you'll make me proud."

"That means a lot to me, sir. Hey, good luck out there, Loco."

* * *

Shepard then made his way over to Ashley, who was helping soldiers prepped their weapons.

"Hey, she said looking at him.

"How are you holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Restless. Everything depends on this. Think we have a chance?"

Shepard shrugged. "There's always hope. It's how we got this far."

"And you made it happen, John. You're the reason we're here."

"I've had people like you picking me up and dusting me off when I stumbled," Shepard pointed out as they drew closer towards one another. "Lost count how many times you've saved me."

"Almost as many times as you saved me, hero-man." She then took a deep breath. "It always comes down to this. Feels like a thousand years since we met on Eden Prime. So much as happened. It's hard to figure out how we got here."

"You're a survivor, Ash. Always were."

"I hope you're right."

"'Boldly they rode and well, into the jaws of Death, Into the mouth of Hell,'" he said quoting from a passage from the Charge of the Light Brigade. Though he hopes that they would have the same outcome.

He was about to leave, but Ashley pulled him towards her. She looked at him as tears rolled down her cheek. "I don't want you to go." The two of them then kissed and Shepard could feel her tears rushing against his skin. "I love you, John."

"I love you, too," he said looking at her in the eyes. The two of them looked at one another for a brief moment before separating. "You ready?"

"I'm ready," she nodded.

"Then let's get it done and go home," said Shepard as he walked away.

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Ashley with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Shepard then made his way to where the resistance had set up a comm room with holographic projectors. He ordered the Marine manning the station to contact Jacob.

Jacob's hologram soon appeared in front of him. "Shepard, that you?"

"Jacob. Holding up?" Shepard asked.

"Kicking ass, more like. My kill count's through the roof."

"We'll meet and compare notches when this is over."

"You got it," Jacob nodded. "There's a great little bar in Rio we have to check out."

"I'm holding you to that," said Shepard. "Give 'em hell, Jacob."

"Yes, sir," Jacob saluted.

Shepard and saluted back. "Shepard out."

He then ordered the communication technician to contact Miranda and soon her hologram appeared.

"Commander," she nodded. "Hope you don't mind me crashing this little party of yours."

"Not at all. Feeling better?" Shepard asked.

"Much. Got a few sideways works from Alliance brass when I offered to help, but they can't be too choosy at this point."

"I'm glad you made it."

Miranda looked at him with a grim expression. "Shepard… I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Shepard blinked.

"If we both come away from this at all, everything… will be different."

Shepard nodded. "Sure, everything will change the—but on our terms. We've been running until now, Miranda. It has to stop."

Miranda nodded. "I understand."

"This isn't goodbye. You have to believe we're not done yet."

"Listening to you… I can believe it."

"Good. And Miranda?"

Miranda looked at him. "Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I promise. And you too, Shepard."

Shepard then had the communication officer contact Grunt.

Grunt's hologram soon appeared and he smiled upon seeing Shepard. "About time you got here, Shepard. Don't want to win this thing all by myself."

Shepard smiled. "Good to see you're back in action, Grunt."

Grunt leaned over towards him. "Wouldn't miss it." Shepard nodded and Grunt leaned back. "Shepard…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for getting me out of that tank."

Shepard nodded. "Sure, Grunt. It's been an honour."

"Same here, Shepard. Okay. Grunt out."

Next Shepard told the communications officer to contact Jack.

"Shepard? Shepard, is that you?" said Jack as her hologram appeared.

"Jack. How are you guys?" Shepard asked.

"Good, so far. We're away some of your position. We saved some resistance fighters with barrier support. Bringing a little more firepower your way."

Shepard nodded. "I'll see you on the other side."

"I won't let you down, Shepard," Jack promised. "Go kick some ass."

"You too."

Next Shepard had the communications officer to contact Zaeed.

Zaeed gave him a smug look as if hologram appeared. "Almost thought you weren't going to make it, Shepard. Glad I was wrong."

"You doing okay, Zaeed?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, yeah," said Zaeed dismissively. "Hope you've got one hell of a speech to get everyone moving. Looks like we might need it. Never seen anything like this."

"We don't stop it now, it gets worse."

"No kidding. Just doesn't feel like a good ground war when your opponents are taller than goddamn skyscrapers." He then turned and looked back at Shepard. "Still, no use talking about it. Ready to go when you are. Let's gut the bastards."

Shepard had the communications officer contact Cortez, he was slightly concerned after that little firefight before.

Cortez soon appeared not looking worse for wear. "Commander, you made it."

"Glad I can say the same about you, Cortez," said Shepard. "I've come too far to lose my pilot now."

"I apologise for that," he said apologetically. "Things got too hot. Thought maybe I could do another run and head back around… Well, not one of my finer moments. If I'd been flying my old Trident, things might've been different."

"What matters is that we took out that AA gun."

Cortez nodded. "Absolutely. And the Reapers are next."

"That's the idea."

"It'll happen. I'm just glad I could play a part." He then looked at Shepard with a grateful look. "And Commander… Thanks for making me believe again. If you hadn't… It helps to have reason to live again."

"Stay sharp, Cortez."

"Yes, sir."

Shepard then had the communications officer contact Kasumi, he wanted an update on the Crucible.

Kasumi's hologram appeared and she looked directly at him beneath her hood. "Hey, Shep, you ready down there?"

"Depends on whether you've got the Crucible good to go," said Shepard.

"Oh, it's ready," Kasumi assured. "No idea what it'll do, exactly, but it's gonna be big. Good luck, Shepard. If you live through it, drinks are on me."

Shepard then had the communications officer contact Samara.

"I wondered if I'd see you again, Samara," he said as her hologram appeared.

"It's past time I joined your battle," she said. "You helped me a great deal in the monastery, Shepard."

"Thank you for returning the favour."

"Only your actions will be remembered. May you choose them well. Farewell."

* * *

Shepard made his way over to a makeshift ramp that lead one of the ruined buildings and found Garrus coordinating with some of the turian troops.

"I want you to coordinate with the Alliance," Garrus ordered looking at a turian soldier. "Make sure we iron out these logistical problems."

"Yes, sir," said the soldier. "The krogan don't want to share supplies, though."

"That's just Wrex playing hard to get," Garrus assured. "Tell him I've got a crate of Denorian beer I'd be happy to barter with. That oughta get his attention." Once the soldier left Garrus turn toward Shepard. "Shepard. So, I guess this is…"

"Just like old times?" Shepard smiled.

Garrus chuckled. "Might be the last chance we get to say that."

"Think we're going to lose?"

Garrus shook his head. "No, I think we're going to kick the Reapers back into whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then we're going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the loyalties from the vids."

"I'll meet you there. I think my days of saving the galaxy are over when this is done."

Garrus nodded. "Be sure to leave room for all the autographs."

"Just need to beat the Reapers to get there."

"James told me there's an old saying here on Earth: 'May you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.'" He then looked at Shepard. "Not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours, but I did this thing goes sideways and we both end up there… meet me at the bar. I'm buying."

"We are a team, Garrus. There's no Shepard without Vakarian, so you better remember the duck," Shepard ordered.

Garrus smiled. "Sorry, turians don't know how. But I'll improvise. And Shepard…" He then gave him a commanding look. "Forgive the insubordination, but this old friend has an order for you…" He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go out there and give them hell. You were born to do this."

Shepard nodded. "Goodbye, Garrus. And if I'm not there in that bar and you're not, I'll be looking down. I'll always have your back."

Garrus nodded.

* * *

Shepard was about to leave the room when he saw Primarch Victus standing in the corner.

"Primarch Victus. I didn't realise you were here," said Shepard approaching him.

"I wanted to return the favour in person," he said. "Though I'm sorry to see your world looks as bad as ours."

"I'm surprised you're not back on Palaven," Shepard admitted.

"This war will be won or lost today—here—on Earth, not Palaven. Everything comes down to this moment. And history will record that the turian hierarchy stood amongst the brave."

"How are things back on Palaven?" Shepard asked.

"Urdnot Wrex was true to his word. The krogan put up a magnificent fight, fearless to the last soldier. They bought us time to evacuate civilians. Yet even then, the Reapers were still too much. The only hope for my world now is victory here on Earth."

Shepard nodded. "I'm glad we got this chance to speak."

The two of them shook hands. "Good luck, Commander."

* * *

Shepard was making his way to the Command Centre when there was a huge explosion.

"We've got hostiles on the perimeter!" said a Marine as the soldier scrambled.

They watched as the tank headed straight towards them, but it was quickly taken out by Reaper ground forces which were now approaching on their position.

"Get on that gun!"

Shepard mounted the turret and began to provide covering fire as the troops engage the Reaper forces. Husks attempted the climb onto the walls to make their way towards the Command Centre, but Shepard quickly mowed them down.

Then several fighters flew overhead and dropped bombs down upon the Reaper ground forces obliterating them instantly. Shepard then made his way to the next building to see the damage and found Liara examining the wounded.

"How are the casualties?" he asked.

"They haven't brought in any more wounded," she said.

"That's something." He then turned and looked at Liara. "How are you holding up, Liara?"

"This is it, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. That is it," Shepard nodded.

Liara folded her arms. "I don't know what to say. I just know I'll come with a clever line five minutes from now." She then turned and faced him. "I do have one thing for you, Shepard. A gift. It'll only take a moment, if you want it."

"What kind of gift?" Shepard asked curiously.

"Do you remember when I first joined my consciousness to yours?" Shepard nodded. "I can show you some of my own memories. Asari exchange them sometimes, with their friends, or people they respect." She then closed her eyes and looked at the ground. "It can also be a way to say farewell."

"I'd be honoured," said Shepard.

Liara nodded and pulled him close towards her. "Close your eyes."

Shepard closes eyes and a few seconds later he felt Liara's mind entering into his. When he opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by darkness and source small specks of light floating in the air. Then he saw a great bright light approaching them and Liara grabbed her arm around his and placed her head against his shoulder as the light consumed them.

Shepard then felt as if a million thought had entered into his head and saw images of Liara when she was just a child and of her mother in happier times. He saw her graduation when she became a doctor of archaeology and some of her digs over the past fifty years. He then experienced every single moment that he shared with Liara from the days they met to the present day.

When he opened up his eyes he found himself back on Earth looking at Liara.

"Thank you. For everything," she said. "Let's do what needs to be done, Shepard."

* * *

Shepard then found Wrex talking to his men in a deep commanding voice.

"When the rachni laid waste to the galaxy two thousand years ago—when all seemed lost and the end was near—one word delivered the killing blow! One word beat the monsters back to the abyss, and one word brought death to an enemy none dared fight! That word was 'krogan!'" Wrex yelled at the top of his voice. "And today the krogan rise again! Today we forge a new path and join the galaxy as allies in victory! Today… we win our future!"

The krogan cheered and began to move out. Wrex then turned and looked at Shepard. "Shepard. You did it. No matter what happens today, you did what no one else could—you united a galaxy. That's a victory right there. And don't worry, I know why you're going to win—because you brought the krogan. Oh, and Bakara sends her regards. She's already pregnant." He then smiled. "There are benefits to being a clan leader. But she keeps insisting we name the first one 'Mordin.' Anyway, let's get to it!"

Shepard nodded. "We've still got a long way to go and a lot of rebuilding to do."

Wrex nodded. "Meant to tell you, Shepard… Earth reminds me of home. Guess you'll be needing a new planet, too. That's okay. Tuchanka's got room to spare—and a guard dog named Kalros."

* * *

Shepard then approached Javik, who was observing the defences of the Command Centre. His eyes fell upon the Conduit in the distance and looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Commander," he acknowledged.

"Was it this bad in your time?" Shepard asked.

"Worse. I have been listening to the krogan speak to his men. In our cycle, the races never came together. There was no rallying cry. I envy you."

"Really?" said Shepard sceptically as he folded his arms. "There's not much left out there."

"The future is still out there," said Javik. "It is something my people could never say: there will be a tomorrow."

"Only if we win today."

"No one else has ever made it this far," Javik noted.

"You came a long way, Javik," Shepard reminded. "Further than anyone else here."

"And I look forward to fulfilling my mission." He then turned and faced Shepard. "But you are now the avatar of this cycle. The exemplar of victory. Not just for humanity, or turians, or Protheans—but for all life. Every soul that has ever existed is watching this moment."

"Well, no pressure when you put that way."

"Do not waver. Victory is never one without difficult choices."

Shepard nodded. "I know. I've had to make a lot of those."

"There may be more," said Javik.

"But I know you will see this through for all of us—no matter the cost," said Javik extending his hand.

Shepard nodded and shook it. "If we actually pull this off, what will you do afterwards?"

"Seeing the past again in the Echo Shard… the faces of my men… I will go to the Cronian Nebula and I will find their graves. I will put their ghosts to rest, and then I will join."

Shepard stared at him. "You mean…"

Javik nodded. "It is as it should be, Commander. The last Prothean voice has spoken. There is no more left to say." He then handed Shepard the memory shards. "Here. This Shard is yours now. Add to it. The progeny of this cycle will study it. They will know this was the day when the Reapers were no more. And that you were their conqueror."

* * *

Shepard soon made his way to the Command Centre and found EDI Anderson and Costs with strategy.

She turned away from the war table and approached him. "Shepard, I have a question," she said.

"It is a big or small one?" Shepard asked.

"It is important. Its relevance would be diminished at any other time."

"Ask away."

"In this battle, the Reapers have no reason not to use their full capabilities to destroy us. Their forces are in entrenched positions. They have superior firepower and outnumber our forces. My question is: What makes you think you can reach the conduit at all?"

"The Reapers have the Citadel. They think they've won, and that's the best time to hit them."

"If they have spies or other intelligence, we could lose the element of surprise," said EDI. "In such case, we will likely lose."

"Are you afraid?" Shepard asked.

EDI just stood there in silence. "Our probability of success is greater than any other plan presented to date."

"That's not what I asked. Are you afraid?"

EDI looked at him. "I do not understand the purpose of the question."

"There's no room for doubt anymore, EDI. You understand what we have to do, or you don't."

"I am clear on what we must accomplish, Shepard. The Reapers have destroyed thousands of civilisation." She then looked at Shepard with a determined look. "But they have never destroyed ours. Nor will they."

Shepard smiled. "Couldn't have put it better, myself. Time to move out."

Shepard was about to leave, but EDI grabbed his arm. "Shepard? There is something I want you to know." Shepard looked back wondering what could be bothering her now. "The Illusive Man ordered my creation years ago. Jeff was the one who allowed me to think for myself. But only now do I feel alive. That is your influence."

Shepard was quite taken aback. "Thanks, EDI."

EDI nodded and turned back to the war table.

* * *

Shepard then approached Tali, who was examining the equipment they were going to use in the final push.

"Almost time for the final push," said Tali as she turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I'd be asking you that question," said Shepard.

"Shepard, I backed you when I was just a kid on her Pilgrimage. I back you when the Normandy was a Cerberus ship. What kind of friend when I be if I didn't back you now? And you haven't answered my question. Are you okay?"

Shepard turned and looked at the ruined city through the smashed windows. "You remember how you felt when you landed on Rannoch? Now imagine it's not a story passed down by your people. Imagine you were there just a few months ago."

"And now you're seeing it like this," she said sympathetically.

"We need to put it right."

"We will," Tali assured. "Whatever happens, I'm proud to have served with you…" She then saluted. "Captain."

Shepard stood straight and did the same. "It's been an honour, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

"The admirals once hung that ship-name on me like a badge of shame. And then the Normandy helped us reclaim our homeworld. It's time to return the favour."

Shepard nodded.

* * *

Shepard then approached the war table and looked at both Anderson and Coats.

"Commander," Anderson acknowledged.

"Admiral," Shepard nodded.

"Just going over the sitrep," said Anderson looking at the war table.

"How's it look?" Shepard asked.

"Barely 50 percent of Hammer has reported in," said Anderson grimly.

"Can we count on more making it?"

"There's some stragglers still en route, but the bulk of Hammer that's intact has arrived. We're as ready as were likely to get."

Shepard agreed. "Every minute we waste here, the Reapers gather strength."

Anderson nodded. "Exactly my thoughts." He then reached for his radio. "Battalion leaders, report to HQ."

* * *

Once the leaders of the Hammer group arrived Anderson began to go over the plan of attack.

"We fought hard to get here. But now the toughest part of our mission begins," Anderson began. "We've got a drive-through the heart of Reaper-controlled territory, break past their defences, and get to the conduit."

"What kind of defences?" Shepard asked.

"The entire area is crawling with Reaper forces, but our biggest concern is the destroyer protecting the conduit itself," said Anderson as he moved the hologram display to show the presence of a Reaper destroyer."

"Can we bring in air support to deal with it?" Coats asked.

Anderson shook his head. "Negative. Some kind of interference. We'll have to take it from the ground." He then moved the hologram to show the ruins of the city. "Now, they've cut a swath, a no-man's land, through the city. We'll have to cross that first. There'll be some limited shelter on the other side, but expect heavy ground resistance." Anderson then moved the hologram to a position just beyond no-man's land and in front of the destroyer. We need to get our tanks to here. If we get close enough, we've got a shot to take that thing out."

"How much of a short?" Coats asked.

"They know we're coming. This will be a one-way trip for many of us. But they can be no retreat, no stepping back. We move forward, at all costs. Understood?"

Everyone cheered.

"Hooyah. Yes, sir!" said Shepard saluting.

"Johnson, Coats," said Anderson looking at the two men, who saluted. "You too will co-ordinate the artillery units." Everyone began to dismiss and Anderson approached Shepard. "Shepard. I'm sending you right up the gut where the resistance is heaviest. Support the tanks the best you can, but stay alive. I need you for the final push to the conduct."

"Have we contacted Major Ryder?" Shepard asked.

"He's waiting until we're insight of the conduit, he doesn't have enough men in order to keep the board on the Presidium busy for long," said Anderson. "I'll give you a minute with your squad."

Anderson then patted him on the back and left.

Shepard gathered his team in order to give them a final speech, because there was a strong chance that this will be the last chance they might see each other.

"This war's has brought us pain and suffering and loss," Shepard began as he paced up and down. "But it's also brought us together—as soldiers, allies, friends. This bond that ties us together is something the Reapers will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed." He then began to walk in between his team. "The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy. Every mother. Every son. Every unborn child. They're trusting you… depending on you to win them the future." He then turned and faced them. "A future free from the threat of the Reapers. But take heart. Look around you. You're not in this fight alone. We face our enemy together, and together we will defeat them."

* * *

Soon Hammer was making its move heading towards no-man's land and sending in everything they had. It didn't take Hammer long to engage the enemy, but despite them being outnumbered the press on using everything in their disposal to whittle the enemy down.

Shepard and his team were escorting quite a few of the tanks through no-man's land and they soon engage the Reaper forces. Unfortunately, one of the tanks was already taken out in the first few seconds of entering no-man's land.

Shepard and his team soon engage the marauders that were attacking from above. He and Garrus used their sniper rifles to take them out so they can press forward and help the other tanks advance.

"Anybody know how the hell we're supposed to take down the destroyer with tanks?" a marine asked over the radio.

"Thanix missiles can do a fuckton of damage," said a female soldier.

"If you say so."

"Cut the chatter," said Coats' voice. "You heard the Admiral, no retreat."

Suddenly a harvester appeared and took out yet another tank and Shepard and his team started to engage before it had a chance to the same to another. Tali use her drone to distract it and Javik used his particle beam to slice through its armour. Once he created a large enough hole, James tossed a grenade right in the chink of the armour and it exploded taking it out.

Shepard and Ashley quickly engage the Reaper forces that were advancing towards them with their rifles. Plus with a little help from Liara, who used her biotics to create a singularity leaving them completely exposed.

A banshee soon appeared causing a lot more trouble, but EDI confuse did with decoy and Garrus performed a miraculous headshot with his sniper rifle.

"We're taking heavy fire from the second story. Requesting assistance," said a female soldier.

"We'll try to clear the building!" said Shepard.

* * *

After taking care of the Reaper forces they started to make their way towards the ruined building and headed towards the second floor. Sadly they engage the Reaper forces before they reached the second floor and backing them up was a brute. It even managed to grab Shepard, but before it had the chance to pummel him, he placed a grenade right down its mouth and seconds later it exploded. A second brute appeared, but Javik tore it to pieces with his particle beam.

Once the Reaper forces were taking care they made their way to the nearest ladder and started to climb onto the next floor.

"Damn it, Kilo company's being routed," said the female soldier over the radio.

Fortunately, Shepard and his team reached the second floor and started to engage the Reaper forces. Shepard activated his cloak to sneak behind the ravager and placed a grenade right beneath it taking an hour before it had a chance to retaliate. Garrus took out the marauder manning the turret and started to take out the other marauders and cannibals in the area.

"Charlie company's been taken out," said a marine.

They quickly took out the forces there and made their way down to the ground where they engage even more Reaper forces.

"This is Eco Company," said a female soldier over the radio. "There's not enough room to manoeuvre the tanks in here."

"Backtrack if you had to, but find another route a ASAP," Coats ordered.

"Acknowledged."

The Reapers were hitting them with full force determined to prevent them from reaching their destination. Shepard and his team fired everything they had to push the reapers back to give the tanks enough time to move. Using grenades, tech skills and biotics, using anything that can give them a chance to turn the tide.

"Contact!" a marine yelled over the radio. "This is Delta… we're being overrun!"

"What your location?" said Coats. Then they heard screams indicating that Delta had been wiped out. "Goddamn it."

Shepard was now getting concerned whether they would have enough tanks to take down the destroyer. Then again they did know it was his primary laser when it charges all they have to deal with the precise hit.

* * *

After taking down the Reaper forces blocking their path they had to make their way through a convenience store to get back on track. Inside they encountered even more Reapers, but made quick work of them.

"The Destroyer's spotted us," said a marine over the radio. "We're prepping Thanix missiles."

"Hold your fire," Coats ordered. "You won't do anything but piss it off."

"Roger that, but we may have no choice."

"Understood."

They soon reached the ruined street engage more Reaper forces and Shepard can believe the damage that had been done to London. He was even willing to bet that the damage was even more severe than that during the London Blitz in World War II.

"Destroyer just took out half of my company," said the Marine from earlier. "Firing remaining missiles."

"Any effect?" Coats asked.

"Negative. Can't get a lock, something's messing with our guidance."

"We're almost there, Able. Hold on."

Shepard and his team were trying to get the rendezvous point by going through a restaurant.

"We're at the rendezvous," said Coats. "How companies, report in."

"Bravo and Delta Companies have sustained heavy casualties. No word from Able or Charlie," said a marine. "Echo, Foxtrot and India here are, but severely depleted. Lost contact with Golf."

"All companies prep Thanix missiles. Be ready, people."

Shepard and his team finally wiped out the Reaper forces within the restaurant and started to make their way through the alley.

"How are we supposed to take that thing down?" a marine asked.

"We wait for it to get close, then we had it with everything we've got," said Coats simply.

"Our guidance systems are buggered."

"Roger that. Our engineers are on it."

"Think it's got something to do with the conduit."

* * *

Shepard and his team were making their way down the alley, but found it led to a dead end. Shepard was about to order his team to find another route when a brute smashed right through the wall.

"Damn! Brutes on the way!" said Garrus.

They quickly fired everything they had at the brutes that made their way through the hole and eventually took them down, though they used every single one of their grenades doing so.

"They're sending you more ground forces," said a Marine over the radio.

"They're coming in behind us," said a female soldier.

"They're coming from everywhere. They're going for the tanks."

"Protect tanks at all costs!" Coats ordered. "Without those missiles we've got no chance!"

Several companies of Hammer were placing themselves in positions as the destroyer bear down on top of them.

"Take them out anyway you can," said a marine.

"All units, open fire!" an asari commando commanded.

Every single unit fired everything they had, rifles, rocket launchers, grenades even biotics straight at the destroyer. But no matter what they did they could even scratch the thing as it continued to advance towards them.

"Where's our fire support?" said the asari commando. "We need reinforcements on the—"

She stopped when she saw them destroyer was about to fire its laser down upon them. All the units then scattered in all directions just at the destroyer fired turning anyone they got in its path to ash.

* * *

Shepard just reached the rendezvous point and saw Alliance soldiers being killed by Reaper ground forces. Every one of the location had been killed, but there was no time to mourn as Shepard led his team to defend the missile battery.

"There's the artillery," said Garrus once they clear the area.

"But the company's been wiped out," said Tali.

"Commander. Do you read me?" said Coats over the radio.

Shepard reached for his radio. "Major? What's the situation?"

"The conduit is interfering with missile guidance. We can hit the destroyer, but we'll never make the precision strike we need to take it out."

"Damn it," Shepard cursed.

"I may have a solution," said EDI. "I should be able to use the Normandy's systems to enhance the missiles' targeting capabilities. I just need to create a link to the Normandy…"

They made their way towards the missile battery and EDI began to access the system. "That's it. I'll let you know when I've adapted the targeting systems."

"Sounds like good news, Commander," said Coats.

"We'll see," said Shepard.

"Hammer. This is Admiral Anderson," said Anderson over the radio. "The Reaper ground forces are making a push. Hold your ground. Protect those tanks until we can get a shot."

Shepard looked at his team. "You heard him, people. Get ready."

Shepard and his team took up positions, minus EDI, who was still trying to reconfigure the targeting systems.

"There they are," Garrus pointed.

Reaper forces of all different kinds started making their way towards them and Shepard noted that the destroyer was advancing towards their position still firing its main beam. They were starting to push the Reaper forces back, but more forces started to land.

They managed to hold the perimeter and it looked as if they were in the clear, but then they were contacted by another Hammer unit.

"Commander. We tried to hold them off, but they destroyed our trucks," said a female soldier over the radio. "Overwhelmed our position. Your left flank is gone. They're headed your way! Sorry, sir…"

"Hang in there, soldier," said Shepard he then turned his team. "Heads up! We've got more incoming."

"What our left flank," said Ashley.

They quickly made their way to the left flank and just Reaper ground troops landing on the other side of the ledge. Shepard and Garrus quickly drew their sniper rifles take out the marauders before they had a chance to fortify their troops. Liara created a singularity that left most of the troops in the air and Ashley and James quickly made quick work of them.

Then a banshee appeared and started making their way towards them, Javik uses particle beam to breach its barrier as a got confused by Tali's drone. Ashley and James then turn the attention towards the bounty and by everything they had at it.

A second banshee then made its appearance, but Shepard and Garrus turned their sniper rifles towards it. Shepherd used his disruptor ammo in order to penetrate its barriers leaving it vulnerable to Garrus, who quickly took it out.

Once they dealt with the last of the Reaper forces, EDI contacted them. "Commander, I have reprogrammed targeting. Missiles are ready for launch."

"Got it," said Shepard and looked to his team. "You heard her. Back to the truck, people!"

Shepard made his way towards the first of the missile batteries and saw that the missiles thrusters were already activated. He quickly access the controls and EDI brought up a holographic image of the destroyer on her omni-tool.

"Missile guidance enhanced," she said.

"Firing!" Shepard yelled.

They then launched the first missiles straight towards the destroyer, which was now bearing down on them.

"Countering interference," said EDI.

"Did it hit?" Liara asked.

Unfortunately, the missiles veered off course and went around the destroyer completely missing it.

Shepard looked at EDI. "What happened?"

"The Reaper is too close to the conduit," she said.

"We're down to two missiles," Shepard grimaced.

"And we haven't even scratched it," said Ashley.

"You will need to allow the Reaper to move out of the conduit's influence," said EDI.

"And closer to us…" Shepard finished.

"Commander. Hammer's being overrun at every turn," said Anderson over the radio. "Reaper ground forces are converging on your location. We're fighting our way to you… hold on, Commander. Hold on."

"Keelah. How could there be more of them?" Tali stared.

"Hold on, everyone. We can do this," said Shepard.

"We're about to find out! Here they come!" said Garrus.

Shepard knew all they have to do was hold out as until the Reaper was out of the conduit influence. Fortunately that wasn't too tricky, because the destroyer was making its way towards them, but unfortunately it was also firing its beam at them.

So not only do they had to provide the Reaper ground forces which were overwhelming, but they also had to avoid a direct hit from the destroyer's beam. They used everything in their disposal just to slow the Reapers ground forces down and kept on moving to avoid the destroyer to get a good hit on them.

All kinds of Reaper ground forces were surrounding them, brutes, banshees and even harvesters. It was like as if every Reaper force in the city was making their way towards them, but considering how they register Shepard a threat that was not entirely surprising.

They have to keep moving around to avoid getting trapped by the Reaper forces, but if they were coming in all directions that was hard enough as it was. They tossed grenades, incendiaries, biotics, anything that could give them the edge including some Hydras that were laying around.

"Commander!" EDI yelled over the radio. "The destroyer is in range. Missiles are ready for launch."

"Roger that, EDI," said Shepard running towards the missal controls.

The rest of his team provided covering fire as he made his way towards the controls and access them.

"Targeting is online. Reaper is within range," said EDI as she fired several shots at a cannibal.

Ashley and James provided covering fire in all directions to give Shepard time to access the controls.

"Firing!" Shepard yelled.

The missiles then launched heading straight towards the destroyer, which was just firing its laser. Then just at the firing chamber was about to close the missiles entered and struck the destroyer right in its Achilles heel. This wounded the Reaper as it began to stumble.

"It's going down!" Coats yelled over the radio.

"Hi 'em with everything you got!" Shepard ordered.

Shepard watched as all the surviving teams by their missiles directly at the Reaper and there was a massive explosion as the destroyer fell to the ground.

"Destroyer terminated," said EDI scanning it.

"Nice work, EDI," said Shepard.

"Shepard. We're on your way to your location," said Anderson.

"Roger that," said Shepard honestly exhausted.

* * *

Once they clear that the remaining Reaper forces in the area Shepard approach Anderson.

"Shepard. Over here," said Anderson as he approached him. "Thank god you made it."

"It didn't look good…" said Shepard honestly.

They then looked at the conduit which was now good few miles away from them.

"It gets worse," said Anderson.

"Of course it does," said Shepard not expecting anything less.

"Hackett just reported in. Several Sovereign-class Reapers—including Harbinger—have broken off the battle with Sword. They're headed here."

"Harbinger?" Shepard grimaced.

"Is an opportunity for Hackett to get the Crucible in place, but we have to get a team on board the Citadel to open those arms. Now," said Anderson.

"Information on the Presidium that Major Ryder provided is sketchy," said Coats.

"Then that's our job: find out what we're up against," said Shepard.

Anderson nodded. "All right. Saddle up, everybody. Informed Major Ryder to attack."

They then made their way towards the trucks and knowing that their journey to the conduit was going to get a lot harder.

* * *

Rick was getting his men into position waiting for the all clear from Anderson.

"We're all in position," said Bailey.

Rick nodded. "Once the Citadel arms are open we need to get into the shuttles quickly and get away from the Citadel as quickly as possible. We have no idea what the Crucible will do once it is fired, all we know it could easily destroy the Citadel."

"I've already got shuttles ready," said Bailey.

"Now we just have to wait and hope that Hammer is in position for their charge," said Rick.

An asari C-Sec officer then approached him. "Sir, we just got word. Hammer is in position and ready for their charge."

Rick nodded and reached for his radio. "All units engage the Presidium. We need to draw their forces away from the tower to give the infiltration team enough time to open arms. I repeat we hold the line at any cost."

With that they began to make their attack on the Presidium and Rick could only hope that Shepard would be able to accomplish his mission.


	57. An End Once and For All

Shield fleet soon exited from FTL with the Crucible in tow. Their main part of the operation was to guard the Crucible long enough for it to activate in order to destroy the Reapers, but that all depended upon the success of Hammer with opening the arms.

"It's now or never, Admiral. We're going in," said Anderson.

"My forces have engaged the Reaper and Cerberus forces guarding the Presidium, sir," said Rick.

"Acknowledged. I'll send the word," said Hackett. "All ships, this is Admiral Hackett. The Crucible is on the move. I repeat: the Crucible is on the move. Protect it at all costs. Everyone… this is it."

Several Reaper capital ships that were being led by Harbinger were making their way down towards the planet.

"Any available squadrons: delay those Reapers leaving the battle," Hackett ordered. "We've got to give Hammer more time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shepard and his team were riding with Anderson and Coats in the tank heading towards the conduit.

"From here on in, it's a straight shot to the conduct," said Anderson.

"A straight shot with the Reapers trying to crush us along the way," Coats pointed out.

"We just need to get a handful of troops through."

"That all?" said Garrus.

"We knew this was going to be a gamble at best."

Shepard stood up and looked at everyone inside the tank. "Can't think of anyone else I'd rather do this with."

"Nobody does it alone," said Ashley.

Shepard nodded.

Coats then got a message on his radio. "We're in sight of the target."

"All right, everyone. This is it."

Suddenly the tank shook.

* * *

Moments later they were outside and found that the tank had been completely shot.

"Shit…" Anderson cursed.

They quickly ran towards the edge and saw the conduit in all its glory. It looked like the exact same one on Ilos and hopefully that meant that it would lead them to the Citadel. Then they saw Harbinger landing directly behind the conduit, its large yellow eyes bearing down on.

Anderson looked at everyone. "We gotta move!"

"Come on!" Shepard yelled jumping down into the crevice.

"Hammer squads, go, go, go!" Anderson ordered.

Everyone ran as fast they could towards the conduit, but Harbinger began to fire down upon. Destroying tanks and platoons of the time, but despite this they kept on pushing. Gunships appeared to produce covering fire, but they were easily swatted away by Harbinger.

They were just a few hundred yards away from the conduit, but then Harbinger destroy the tank which headed straight for Shepard. He was able to sleep under it and it blew over his head, he saw that his team was still alive and kicking. However, Harbinger fired another beam sending the tank flying straight towards them.

Fortunately just landed just in front of them and they were able to jump out of the way before it exploded. However, they did receive quite a lot of damage from the explosion and all them were in pretty bad shape, especially Ashley.

Shepard then quickly ran towards them and grabbed Ashley's arm as members of Hammer created a barrier to give him cover. He placed Ashley down next to the tank and the rest of the team joined him, she was in pretty bad shape.

"Normandy! Do you copy?" said Shepard. "I need an evac. Right now!"

"We're taking heavy losses up here, Commander," said Joker through the static. "On our way, Commander!"

Shepard saw the Normandy flying around the conduit and landed.

"Come on," said Shepard grabbing Ashley's arm.

They started to make their way towards the Normandy as its ramp lowered and marine exited to provide some covering fire.

"Here. Take her…" said Shepard having Ashley over to Garrus.

"Shepard…" Ashley stared.

"You gotta get out of here," said Shepard.

Ashley looked as if she wanted to protest. "With all due respect, Commander…"

"Don't argue with me, Ash."

She gave him a pleading look. "Damn it, I can do this."

"I know you can," said Shepard approaching her and placed a hand on her cheek. "No matter what happens here today, I'll always love you."

Tears began to form in Ashley's eyes. "John, I… I love you, too."

Shepard then made his way off the ramp and Ashley held her hand as if she didn't want to let go of him. Shepherd looked up at Harbinger, and knew they didn't had long before it fired down upon them again.

"Go!" he ordered.

Ashley just watched as Shepard turned around and made his way over towards the conduit. Once the Normandy extracted the wounded the ramp doors closed and took off heading back to Sword Fleet.

Shepard continue to run and watched as the Normandy left and knew that Ashley was safe for the time being. Of course that would mean very little if he didn't reach the conduit and he ran as fast as he could towards it.

Harbinger then destroyed the tank knocking Shepard off his feet. He was able to get back on his feet and looked up in time to see Harbinger five minutes beam towards them. Then there was a huge explosion and he was knocked to the ground.

"God… they're all gone," said Coats' voice over the radio.

"Did we get anyone to the beam?" a female soldier asked.

"Negative. Our entire force was decimated." Shepard then began to open his eyes and found himself just a few feet away from the conduit. "It's too much. We need to regroup. Fall back to the buildings…"

Shepard saw that Harbinger was leaving meaning that this was the perfect chance to reach the conduit. Unfortunately he wasn't in the best of shape, his armour was in ruins, he was covered in burns and bruises and blood was covering his body.

"Hammer's wiped out. All forces… retreat," said the female soldier. Shepard start to get back onto his feet and grabbed a pistol next to him. "Pull back! Pull back!"

Shepard started to make his way towards the conduit and every step he took was painful. He was using every last bit of strength he had just to stay upright and as he walked he saw the devastation in front of him. Bodies laid, around tanks destroyed and no sign that anyone had made it to the conduit.

Shepard then saw husks making their way towards him and drew his pistol. Everything seems as if it was in slow motion as he fired killing the husks before they got anywhere close to him. The fighting however to a lot and he fell over, but he picked himself right up and continued.

Shepard was almost at the conduit when a memorial appeared out of nowhere and shot him. Fortunately, the shot only grazed him and he counted, shooting the marauder before got a chance to retaliate.

He then made his way towards the conduit towards the beam that shot up into the sky and pray that he had the strength to complete the mission. He hobbled towards the beam and soon vanished into thin air.

* * *

Up in space the battle with Sword was still waging on and they had suffered heavy losses. Fortunately, the Reaper suffered almost equal losses, but it was only a matter of time before they were wiped out completely.

A Reaper capital ship then crafted its claw onto an Alliance cruiser causing explosions to erupt with in the ship. Normandy had re-joined the Sword fleet shooting anything they could just to slow the Reapers down as they protected the Crucible.

On his flagship, Hackett was observing the battle when his communications officer approached him giving him a report.

Hackett read the report and was astonished. "Holy shit. He did it. This is the admiral. We've got reports that someone made it to the Citadel. We need to give them time to get those arms open. All fleets: Convert on the Crucible. Protect it at all costs."

* * *

Shepard soon found himself launched into the air and landed on a hard metal floor. The last time he entered the conduit he was inside the tank and that was a rough ride, but this was three times worse.

"Shepard," said a voice in his radio. Shepard shot up right, because he recognised the voice is Anderson. "Shepard!"

Shepard picked himself up and felt even worse than he did before. "Anderson. You up here, too?"

"Followed you up, but we didn't come out in the same place… at least I don't think we did. What's your surrounding look like?"

Shepard looked around and found himself in some sort of dark corridor. The place was littered with dead bodies and the only thing he could see moving with the keepers. The entire floor with was stained with blood, as he tried to move he roared in pain.

"You okay?" Anderson asked.

"I feel like death… but I'm moving," said Shepard as he moved. "It's dark… there's human remains scattered."

"Sounds familiar," said Anderson sounding troubled. "I'm in a dark hallway… reminds me of your description of the Collector base."

Shepard was an entirely surprised, the Collectors had been servants of the Reapers. "Makes sense."

Anderson got his meaning. "You think they're making a Reaper in here?"

"Sure. They round them up on Earth, then send the people up here to be processed."

"Goddamn abomination," Anderson spat. "I'm going to keep moving. The sooner we blow these bastards back to hell, the better."

Shepard made his way down the dark hallway he was relieved to see that there was no resistance. Clearly Rick's attack on the Presidium withdrawing their forces away giving them the ideal opportunity to get the Citadel arms open.

"The tubes don't go on forever… but where the hell are we?" said Anderson.

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Doesn't look like any part of the Citadel I've been to."

There was probably a lot about the Citadel they didn't know about. For starters they had no idea the thing was a massive mass relay and they certainly didn't realise that it was the Catalyst. He just hope that the other surprises were not as life-threatening as the others.

"Whoa…" said Anderson over the radio.

"Anderson?" said Shepard concerned.

"One of the walls here just realigned itself. The place is shifting. Changing. There's a chasm here… and more hallways like the one I was in."

Shepard soon approached a sealed door which opened up and he found himself in the chasm Anderson described.

"I think I'm near an exit," said Shepard.

"I see something up ahead, might be a way to cross over," said Anderson.

Shepard saw the same. "Don't get too far ahead of me."

"Where do you think you're at?" Anderson asked.

"Just found that chasm you were talking about…"

"Hold on… I see something. A control panel maybe. I'm just going to go on ahead to check—"

Then suddenly Shepard heard static.

"Anderson?" said Shepard now starting to panic.

If there was something at the controls, he was in no fit state to fight. He can only hope that it was static due to the electric current running through the Citadel or something.

Shepard then started to make his way up the ramp and soon found him in some sort of control room and their standing in front of him was Anderson, but something was off.

"Anderson…"

Anderson then turned slowly towards him, but the look on his face told him that he was trying to resist.

"Shepard… I can't…" he said.

"I underestimate you, Shepard," said a voice behind him. "Major Ryder's attack was a surprise, but then it became obvious that it was a distraction. My forces will wipe out his petty resistance and then I will have full control over the Citadel."

Shepard felt a presence entering into his head and then saw the Illusive Man walking calmly towards them. However, his face was now looking more husks like indicating that he was almost fully integrated with the Reapers.

"What have—" said Shepard trying to break whatever hold the Illusive Man had him.

"I warned you," he said as he approached him calmly. "Control is the means to survive. Control of the Reapers… and of you, it necessary."

"They're controlling you," said Anderson glaring at him.

"I don't think so, Admiral," said the Illusive Man.

"Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper," said Shepard.

"Have a little faith." He then started to walk around looking through the windows to the Citadel wards. "When humanity discovered the mass relays… when we learned there was more to the galaxy than we imagined… there were some who thought the relay should be destroyed.

"They were scared of what we'd find. Terrified of what we might let in. But look at what humanity had achieved! Since that discovery, we've advanced more than the past 10,000 years combined. And the Reapers will do the same for us again. A thousand fold. But…"

He then looked at Shepard and he felt as if a drill was drilling a hole in his head. He then found himself unable to control his own body as he aimed his pistol at Anderson, who was unable to move.

"…only if we can harness their ability to control."

"Bullshit. We destroyed them, or they destroy us," said Anderson.

"And waste this opportunity? Never."

"You're playing with things you don't understand. With power you shouldn't be able to use," Shepard glared.

"I… I don't believe," said the Illusive Man and Shepard noticed that hesitation. "If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because… we're not ready," said Shepard simply.

"No. This is the way humanity must evolve."

"There's always another way," said Anderson.

"I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers, and I know with certainty: the Crucible will allow me to control them."

"And then what?" Shepard asked.

"Look at the power they wield! Look at what they can do!"

The Illusive Man then clinched his fist and Shepard was unable to stop himself and pulling the trigger. The bullet struck Anderson in the gut and Shepard was utterly horrified on what just happened.

"I see what they did to you," said Shepard narrowing his eyes at him.

The Illusive Man glared at him. "I took what I wanted from them! Made it my own! This isn't about me or you. It's about things so much bigger than all of us."

"He's wrong. Don't listen to him," said Anderson wincing at the pain in his stomach.

"And who will you listen to, Shepard?" the Illusive Man asked. "An old soldier, stuck in his ways, only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun? And what if he's wrong? What controlling the Reapers is the answer?"

Shepard looked at him hoping for one last desperate appeal. "If we destroy the Reapers, this ends today. But if you can't control them…"

"But I can!"

"Are you willing to bet humanity's existence on it?"

The Illusive Man looked as if he was having a massive migraine. "I know it will work," he said, but he sounded unsure.

"You can't, can you? They won't let you do it."

"No, I'm in control. No one is telling me what to do…"

"Listen to yourself. You're indoctrinated," said Anderson.

"No. No! The two of you, so self-righteous," he said glaring at them both. "Do you think power like this comes easy? There are sacrifices…"

"You've sacrificed too much," said Shepard.

"Shepard, I… I only want to protect humanity. The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just…"

"It's not too late. Let us go. We'll do the rest," said Shepard.

"I… I can't do that, Commander," he said rubbing his head.

"Of course you can't… they own you now," said Anderson.

The Illusive Man then approached Anderson and grabbed his pistol. "You… you'd undo everything I've accomplished. I won't let that happen."

"Because of you, humanity is already underdone," said Shepard.

"That's not true…" the Illusive Man yelled.

"They have the Citadel. They've got us fighting each other instead of fighting them."

The Illusive Man walked around clearly unable to think straight. "I just need to…"

"You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it because they control you."

"I…" The Illusive Man clutched his head in pain. "They're too strong."

"You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Don't let them control you."

The Illusive Man then turned to face him. "I tried, Shepard."

He then placed the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger, blowing his brains out. The moment he was dead Shepard filled his influence fading away and found himself unable to move his own body again. Anderson toppled over clutching his wound and Shepard started to make his way over towards the controls.

Using what little strength he had he access the controls and the Citadel arms began to open.

* * *

Rick and men where the Presidium firing at the Reaper and Cerberus forces guarding it, but they were suffering heavy losses.

"We can't hold out much longer!" said Bailey as a shot over his head.

"We just need a whole a little longer," said Rick.

"Sir, look," said a turian C-Sec Officer pointed.

They looked up and saw the Citadel arms were opening and Rick smiled to himself.

"That son of bitch did it," he said. He then looked at his men. "Our job is done, start to evacuate the Citadel."

* * *

In space everyone saw the Citadel arms opening and they began to move the Crucible into position. At the same time they saw shuttles leaving the Citadel either making their way to the nearest cruises or down towards the planet.

"This is it, everyone," said Hackett. "The arms are opening."

As the Crucible got closer towards the Citadel bits and pieces of it began to detach and the metal sphere opened up revealing some sort of antenna making its way towards the Citadel. It then opened two pairs of arms.

"Ten seconds the contact," said Hackett.

The Crucible's arms then attached itself to the ring and the sphere was was just a few hundred yards away from the base of the Presidium.

"That's it! The Crucible is docked!" said Hackett.

* * *

In the control room Shepard was completely exhausted and saw that Anderson was laying against the platform, also exhausted. He then placed himself aside Anderson and the two of them looked out the window to see the battle unfolding, but their focus was upon Earth.

"Commander," Anderson acknowledged.

"We did it," said Shepard.

"Yes we did." They then looked at Earth in the distance. "It's quite a view."

Shepard chuckled a little. "The best seats in the house."

"You ever wonder how things would've been different?" Anderson asked. "How our lives would be different if this… hadn't happened?"

"Sure," Shepard nodded.

"I never had a family, Shepard. Never had children."

"They'll be time for that now," said Shepard.

Anderson laughed, but winced in pain. "I think that ship has sailed." He then looked at him curiously. "What about you? Ever think about settling down?"

Shepard had always hoped to settle down with Ashley, maybe have a few kids. "Yeah. I like the sound of that," he nodded. "I'm not sure I'd be much good at it, though."

"Sure you would," Anderson smiled. "I think you would make a great dad."

"Uh-huh," said Shepard sceptically.

"Think about how proud your kids would be. Telling everyone their dad is Commander Shepard."

With the experience of family history from Ashley and Tali, he had a feeling it would be a burden on them more than him. "I don't know about that… not everything I've done is something to be proud of," he said remembering how he destroyed the Bahak System and killed every batarian living there.

Anderson just sat there as if all his years fell on top on him or something. "God… feels like years since I just sat down."

"I think you've earned a rest," said Shepard. He then noticed that Anderson was looking weak. "Anderson?" Anderson was having a hard time focusing. "Stay with me. We're almost through this."

Anderson looked at him. "You did good, son. You did good. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." However, Anderson didn't reply back. "Anderson?"

He turned and to his horror he found that Anderson was now dead due to the blood loss. His mental and the person he considered to be a father was now dead. Shepard had a feeling that he would soon be joining him if his injuries were anything to be judged.

He looked down at his bloodied hand and knew that he would be joining Anderson soon. He then turned his attention to Earth and was about to close his eyes.

"Shepard. Commander!" said Hackett's voice over the radio.

That woke him up. "I—What do you want me to do?" he said dazed as he tried to stand.

"Nothing is happening. The Crucible's not firing," said Hackett. Shepard tried to stand but toppled over, he was far too weak from the attack from Harbinger and the Illusive Man taking control him. "It's got to be something on your end."

Shepard was practically crawling his way towards the controls, but he couldn't see anything that could answer why the Crucible wasn't firing. Plus he was still far too weak from his injuries.

"Commander Shepard!" Hackett yelled.

"I don't see—I'm not sure how to…"

He then collapsed and lost consciousness.

"Commander?" said Hackett.

Then suddenly a platform raised and Shepard was lifted up into the air leaving behind the bodies of both Anderson and the Illusive Man.

* * *

The Crucible arms were now fully extended, but still the Crucible was not activating and the Allied forces were doing everything they can to prevent the Reapers from destroying the Crucible.

Shepard soon regained consciousness and found himself in a new area that he had never seen before. From what he could tell he was somewhere in between the base of the Presidium and the Crucible itself. There were some solid chamber ahead of him with a large beam running down the middle connecting both the Crucible and the Citadel.

He then saw holographic image of the boy he witnessed on Earth and within his nightmares approaching him. However it was wasn't like any hologram he had ever seen, it was far brighter and its features were unrecognisable.

It then bent down. "Wake up."

Somehow Shepard found his strength returning, but he still looked like death. He picked himself up and looked down at the child in front of him.

"What? Where am I?" Shepard asked.

"The Citadel. It's my home," said the child.

Shepard shook his head in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"I am the Catalyst," said the child.

"I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst," Shepard frowned.

"No, the Citadel is part of me."

Shepard looked down at the Catalyst. "I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?"

"Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They are my solution."

They then started making their way towards the chamber ahead of them, but Shepard was confused with what the Catalyst said.

"Solution? To what?" he asked.

"Chaos," it said simply. "The creative will always rebel against their creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening, a way to restore order."

"By wiping out organic life?" Shepard stared in bewilderment.

The Catalyst then turned towards him. "No. We harvest advanced civilisations, leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we let your people alive the last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest."

"We help them ascend so they could make way for life, storing old life in Reaper form," said the Catalyst gesturing to a Reaper capital ship floating close by.

Shepard narrowed his eyes. "I think we'd rather keep our own."

"No, you can't… Without us to stop it, synthetics would destroy all organics. We've created this cycle so that never happens. That's the solution."

"You said you're the Catalyst, but… what are you?" Shepard asked.

"A construct. An intelligent design eons ago to solve a problem. I was created to bring balance, to be the catalyst for peace between organics and synthetics."

"So you're just an AI?"

The Catalyst narrowed its holographic eyes at him. "In as much as you are just an animal. I embody the collective information of all Reapers."

"But you were created…"

"Correct."

"By who?"

"By ones who recognised that conflict would always arise between synthetics and organics. I was first created to oversee the relations between synthetics and organic life… to establish a connection. But our efforts always ended in conflict, so a new solution was required."

"The Reapers?"

"Precisely."

Shepard felt as if the Catalyst was a bit of a hypocrite, because he knew what it did to its creators. "I met your creators. They told me what you did to them."

"We did as we were expected."

"They said you betrayed them. That you turned them into Harbinger."

"When they asked I solve the problem of conflict, they failed to understand they were part of the problem themselves. The flaws of their organic reasoning could not receive this. They lacked the foresight to understand their destruction was part of the very solution they required."

"Well, they've joined this war now."

"And I welcome their involvement. I am only facilitating their request."

"Where did the Reapers come from? Did you create them?" Shepard asked.

The catalyst turned to the Reaper capital ships that were approaching the Citadel. "My creators gave them form. I gave them function. They, in turn, give me purpose. The Reapers are a synthetic representation of my creators."

"The Leviathan…"

"Yes. They created me to oversee the relations between synthetics and organic life—to establish a connection. They became the first Reaper. They did not approve, but it was the only solution."

"You said that before, but how do the Reapers solve anything?" Shepard demanded.

"Organics create synthetics to improve their own existence, but those improvements have limits. To exceed those limits, synthetics must be allowed to evolve. They must, by definition, surpassed their creators. The result is conflict, destruction, chaos. It is inevitable. Reapers harvest all life—organic and synthetic—preserving them before they are forever lost to this conflict."

Shepard stared at the Catalyst in disbelief. It was the one that was destroying all life and turning them into abominations. "We're are at war with the Reapers right now!" he yelled gesturing to the fighting above them.

"You may be in conflict with the Reapers, but they are not interested in war," said the Catalyst.

Shepard glared at it. "I find that hard to believe."

"When fire burns, is it at war? Is it conflict? Or is it simply doing what it was created to do? We are no different." Apart from the fact that they were able to think for themselves and were capable of wiping all life in the galaxy. "We harvest your bodies, your knowledge, your creation. We preserve it to be reborn in the form of a new Reaper. Like a cleansing fire, we restore balance. New life, both organic and synthetic, can once again flourish."

Until they appeared and wiped them all out and hardly leaving any trace of their existence behind. Not to mention treating the entire galaxy as it was some sort of scientific experiment.

Shepard then looked up at the Crucible. "What do you know about the Crucible?" he asked.

"The device you refer to as the Crucible is little more than a power source. However, in conjunction with the Citadel and the relays, it is capable of releasing tremendous amounts of energy throughout the galaxy," the Catalyst explained. "It is crude but effective and adaptive in its design."

"Who designed it?" Shepard asked.

It then turned to face him. "You would not know them, and there is not enough time to explain." The Catalyst looked back at the Crucible. "We first noted the concept for this device several cycles ago. With each passing cycle, the design has no doubt evolved."

Shepard was surprised the Reapers allowed it to exist. "Why didn't you stop it?"

"We believe the concept had been eradicated. Clearly, organics are more resourceful than we realised," it said sounding impressed.

"But you're taking away our future. Without a future, we have no hope," said Shepard shaking his head. "Without hope… we might as well be machines programmed to do what we're told."

"You have hope. More than you think," said the Catalyst. "The fact that you are standing here, the first organic ever, proves it. But it also proves my solution won't work anymore."

"So now what?"

"We find a new solution."

"Why are you telling me this? Why help me?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

"You have altered the variables."

"What do you mean?" Shepard frowned.

"The Crucible changed me, created new… possibilities. But I can't make them happen. If there is to be a new solution, you must act. It is now in your power to destroy us." The Catalyst then gestured to some sort of power conduit on the right side of the chasm. "Somehow your people have managed to upgrade the Crucible. Ordinarily it would have wiped out all synthetic life, but now it is only linked to those that produce the Reaper signal and receives it."

"What exactly will happen?" Shepard asked.

"Your Crucible device has been upgraded significantly. It will release a massive burst of energy that will wipe out the Reapers. However, most technology that you were lying on will be affected, but those who survive should have little difficulty repairing the damage. The mass relays in particular will be severely damaged."

"But the Reapers will be destroyed?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, but the peace won't last. Soon your children will create synthetics, and then chaos will come back."

Shepard had a hard time believing that considering the peace between the quarians and geth, plus EDI hasn't exactly rebelled against them. There was also a very little chance of him surviving the explosion. Still it was a bit of a possibility and Shepard wasn't entirely certain he could do that.

"There has to be another way…"

"There is."

"You could instead use the energy of the Crucible to seize control of the Reapers," said the Catalyst gesturing to the left side of the chasm

Shepard looked down at it. "So… the Illusive Man was right after all."

"Yes, but he could never have taken control… because we already controlled him."

"But I can…"

"You will die. You will control us, but you will lose everything you have."

"How can I control the Reapers if I'm dead?"

"Your corporeal form will be dissolved, but your thoughts, and even your memories, will continue. Your connection to your kind will be lost, though you will remain aware of their existence."

"But the Reapers will obey me?"

"Yes. We will be yours to control and direct as you see fit."

So essentially he would take the place of the Catalyst, but that in itself was a problem. He was unsure whether it be chaos between synthetics and organics continue that he would be able to keep order. This might lead to him creating a new batch of Reapers and that's something he couldn't risk.

"There is another solution. Synthesis," said the Catalyst turning towards the massive beam in front of them.

"And that is?"

"And your energy to the Crucible's. The chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework. A new… DNA."

"Explain how my energy can be added to the Crucible," said Shepard.

"Your organic energy, the essence of who and what you are, will be broken down and dispersed."

"To do what exactly?"

"The energy of the Crucible, released in this way, will alter the matrix of organic life in the galaxy. Organics seek perfection through technology. Synthetics seek perfection through understanding. Organics will be affected by integrating fully with synthetic technology. Synthetics, in turn, will finally have full understanding of organics. It is the ideal solution. Now that we know it is possible, it is inevitable we will reach synthesis."

Shepard frowned. "Why couldn't you do it sooner?"

"We have tried… a similar solution in the past. But it has always failed."

"Why?"

"Because the organics were not ready. It is something that cannot be… forced. You are ready. And you may choose it."

Shepard had to admit the idea was intriguing, but risking his life on something that could fail was not something he was willing to. Plus this sounded like false revolution and he was very certain that Mordin wouldn't approved, because it would remove all limitations from organics and synthetics.

Shepard was completely unsure on what to do. "I… don't know."

"Why not? Synthetics already part of you. Can you imagine your life without them?"

"And there will be peace?"

"The cycle will end, the Reapers will cease their harvest, and the civilisations preserved in their form will be connected to all of us. Synthesis is the final evolution of all life." The Catalyst then gestured to the pathways. "The paths are open. But you have to choose."

Shepard wasn't quite sure on what to do, but he knew he could allow the Reapers to win. Synthesis was a bit of a gamble and he knew that Mordin would never allow such a thing. Controlling the Reapers was also another good option, but it was far too risky and it would be an insult to everyone who died trying to destroy the Reapers. Destroying them was the better choice and despite what the Catalyst said there was no guarantee that they would go to war with synthetics.

With his mind-set he started to make his way down to the pathway of the power conduit. He then pulled out his pistol and started to shoot the power conduit. With every shot he fired he started to remember everyone who had died, Anderson, Kaidan, Mordin, Thane and Legion. His mind also focused upon Ashley knowing that he was about to break his promise, about coming back to her.

The power conduit was now on fire and a large burst of energy was flooding into the Crucible. Then there was a large explosion and he was consumed by the flames and suddenly the Crucible glowed red.

* * *

In space all the ships or the glow emanating from the Crucible and they realise that Shepard had armed it.

"All fleets! The Crucible is armed. Disengaging head to the rendezvous point," Hackett ordered. Joker was very reluctant to follow that order, because he knew that Shepard was right in the heart of the Crucible. "I repeat: Disengaging get the hell out of here!"

Liara and Traynor were with Joker and they too were reluctant to leave, but they knew there was nothing more they could do. Liara approached Joker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeff… we need to go," she said.

"Damn it," Joker cursed.

Very reluctantly he guided the Normandy away from the Citadel which began to glow red and was about to release a massive pulse. The entire fleet entered into FTL to get away from the pulse including the Normandy.

The pulse began to spread across space at every single Reaper that touched the beam exploded.

* * *

On the Citadel itself Rick was still ordering the evacuation orders, but they were about to be overrun by Reaper troops and then suddenly the pulse covered them and they turned to dust. This led him completely bewildered, but he didn't had time to think as he boarded the shuttle and made his way down to Earth.

On Earth itself, what was left of Hammer was engaging the Reaper ground forces and were about to be overrun. Destroyers and capital ships were landing on the planet and were prepared to deal the final crushing blow.

But then they saw massive redpolls heading straight towards them which looked as if it was made up by. They brace themselves ready for the end, but when it passed over them they felt nothing and then they saw the Reapers short-circuiting, collapsed and remained perfectly still.

Upon seeing them for all the soldiers cried out in victory knowing that they had finally won the war.

In another part of the city are wounded Marine was about to be killed by several husks, but Coats appeared rescuing him by shooting the husks. He picked the marina up and began to guide and the safety, but there was too many of them. A husk was about to strike him, but then he saw the red pulse covered them and the husks turned to dust.

He and the marine then saw the Reapers falling one by one and the dark skies began to break. For the first time in months they actually saw daylight and it was a sight to behold.

Rick had just left the Citadel just in time to witness the place breaking apart. Explosions were emanating from all different points of the Citadel and then a powerful beam shot right out of the Citadel and headed straight towards the mass relay.

The moment the beam struck the mass relay it's mass effect core began to glow red and began to spin out of control. The rings containing the energy then broke apart and it fired a beam right into space.

The beam struck another mass relay and the pulse began to spread into that sector. The process repeated itself again and again with every mass relay it hit and blanket the entire galaxy.

All across the galaxy where people were fighting against the Reapers they suddenly witnessed them collapsing as the pulse struck them and collapsed. On Thessia the asari witnessed this and she at the top of their voices and hugged one another. On Tuchanka the krogan also witnessed the reapers falling and roared in victory.

On the Normandy they were getting reports of Reapers falling one by one as the pulse passed over Reaper occupy planets. Unfortunately, the pulse was heading straight towards them and they have no idea what would happen if it struck them while in FTL.

Joker did his best to stay ahead of the pulse, but it wasn't good enough. The moment the pulse hit them everything went haywire and they were not completely off course.

* * *

The Normandy had crashed down on an unknown planet, but otherwise was okay.

"Okay, who was not dead?" Joker asked rubbing his forehead.

"I am fine, Jeff," said EDI. However she looked as if she had been in the centre of a massive explosion as sparks shot out of her body. "Though I may need repairs."

"As long as you arrive your fine," said Joker.

They started to make their way outside and found themselves on a peaceful jungle world, the Normandy was a bit battered and bruised but was still fly worthy.

"Do you think we did it?" Joker asked.

"Well, we got reports of Reapers falling by the dozens," said James.

"Then this is a great victory," said Javik as they stepped outside.

"But what of Shepard?" Ashley asked looking worried.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Liara placing a hand on her shoulder. "He's survived much worse."

"Well, let's get the Normandy repair and get back out there," said Joker.

"Sounds like a plan," said Garrus.


	58. Epilogue

Shepard opened his eyes and found himself in a white room. He looked around and then he noticed that he was in a hospital, he looked out of the window and saw that he was still in London. When he tried to get up, he winced and found that he was wrapped in bandages and was on life support.

The door opened and then he saw no walking and the moment she entered she dropped her datapad. "What's going on?" he asked weakly.

The nurse quickly rushed over to him and forced him back down. "Take it easy, you've been through a lot."

Then before he could answer any questions she rushed out of the room leaving him completely bewildered. He tried to remember what happened, he remembered how he destroyed the power conduit and was engulfed in the explosion.

He can only assume that it worked and the Reapers were destroyed, but the biggest question was how he got here. Plus he also want to know what happened to his crew and more importantly Ashley.

He then looked up and saw doctor entering the room. "I see our hero is awake," he said as he approached Shepard and began to check his eyes.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Shepard asked.

"Well, you save the entire galaxy that what happened," said the doctor. "As for how you got here. Well, I'll let your commanding officer explain."

Shepard looked up and then he saw Hackett entering the room with a proud look on his face.

"How is he, Doctor?" Hackett asked.

"Considering what he went through quite well," said the doctor as he used his omni-tool to scan Shepard. "I'm still surprised he survived the explosion."

Hackett chuckled. "This is the man who survived the destruction of his own ship and ended up spaced."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "To my understanding he did die in that incident."

"Any chance he'll be back onto his feet soon?" Hackett asked.

"Not for long time, he needs to rest," said the doctor finishing his examination of Shepard.

"Considering what he has done I think the rest is well-deserved," Hackett chuckled. He looked at Shepard and back to the doctor. "I don't suppose there's any chance we could be alone?"

"Of course, but if anything happens summon me," said the doctor.

Hackett nodded. "Of course, Doctor."

The moment the doctor left the room Hackett said down next to Shepard.

"How are you feeling, Shepard?" he asked.

"Like death, sir?" said Shepard as he turned his head to face Hackett. "How did I get here?"

"You have Major Ryder to thank for that," said Hackett. "The moment of the Crucible had destroyed the Reapers he organised a rescue team to look for both you and Anderson, plus any stragglers that fail to evacuate in time."

The mention of Anderson ripped Shepard's heart out. "Sir, I'm afraid that Admiral Anderson is—"

Hackett raised his hand. "You don't need to say anything Commander, we found his body right next to the Illusive Man."

"How long have I been out?" Shepard asked.

"A few weeks and we are starting to rebuild all across the galaxy," said Hackett. "Earth has seen better days and it was a long time to rebuild it, not to mention the damage which was sustained to the mass relays, but we can rebuild."

"And my crew?" Shepard asked.

"They were knocked off course and landed on a distant system, but they were able to reach the rendezvous point and all of them are alive and well," Hackett assured.

"So, what happens now?" Shepard asked.

"For now you can rest easy, Shepard," Hackett smiled. "You've earned a rest no one can dispute that. Was starting to collect the dead and will be having a ceremony to honour them. I was hoping that you would make some sort of speech if you're up to it."

"I'm always up to it, sir," said Shepard.

"Well, it will depend on what your doctors say, but knowing you you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Yes, sir," Shepard saluted.

"And there is now a thing you should know," said Hackett with a smile.

"What's that, sir?"

"You're being promoted to Admiral."

Shepard stared at him. "Ad-Admiral? But sir, I haven't even reached the rank of Captain?"

"Shepard you just save the galaxy, I think you've earned a larger rank than just a Captain and there is no use arguing, because we need someone to replace Anderson and I can't think of anyone better."

"Then I hope to serve to the best of my abilities," said Shepard.

Hackett laughed. "You've already shown your best. Now just get some sleep and regain your strength, you've earned it Admiral."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and your aunt may pay you a visit. She was worried about you," said Hackett as he got up.

"Haven't seen her in years," Shepard smiled.

Hackett smiled. "I don't think anyone could want a proud nephew than you."

Hackett then made his way out of the room leaving Shepard completely bewildered. He… an Admiral. It was hard to believe, to think three years ago he was just a lone soldier fighting against the odds. He was then ridiculed for his warnings against the Reapers and had to fight against them on the other side of the law.

He however was more relieved to hear that his crew and Ashley was still alive. He knew there was going to be a lot of rebuilding to do, but he had a feeling that the galaxy was become a much more peaceful place. Despite what the Catalyst believed, he knew that keys could exist between organics and synthetics if they only tried.

* * *

A few days later, there was a large gathering of people in the very centre of London and in the middle were coffins that contained the fallen or at least those they were able to find. Everyone was staring at a podium that overlooks the coffins and there were some of the great military and political leaders that survived the war, including Commander Shepard, or Admiral Shepard as he was called now, who was in a wheelchair.

Shepard just sat in his chair and looked into the crowd and saw that standing right in front of the crowd was none other than his own crew. He was pleased to see that they were all right especially Ashley.

He looked into the crowd and saw that it was not only humans that had joined, but members of every single race in the known galaxy. Even the geth and rachni were there, but many people gave them a wide berth.

Major Ryder soon approached the podium and it had been decided that he would take on the full role as Councillor by popular demand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember those that died in what is now known as the Reaper War, the bloodiest conflict in known galactic history as more died in this conflict than in the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions combined.

"All of us have lost someone we care about, friends, family, but each and every one of them made a sacrifice that allowed us to see today. Now our biggest challenges to be billed what we have lost and while we can repair broken buildings and fix our broken bones, we cannot bring back those that died, those that sacrifice themselves for the greater good. And now I shall allow the man that saved us all the chance to speak. I am of course speaking about newly appointed Admiral John Shepard!"

The moment his name was heard people cheered and clapped as a marine guided Shepard's chair towards the podium. Shepard waited until everyone had calmed down, before he spoke.

"I wish to thank Councillor Ryder for his kind words and to congratulate him on his new appointment," Shepard began. "As he said we have lost much in this fight against the Reapers and while I was the one that brought an end to this war, I am not the real hero. The real heroes are those that sacrifice themselves for what they believed in, in order to correct the mistakes they have made, in order to better their people or just doing what they believed was right. They are real heroes.

"And while we rebuild our broken galaxy we must not forget their sacrifice. We also must remember that in this war has taught us one thing is that we are stronger when we are united. This war has proven that we can cast aside petty differences in order to provide his comrades and friends no matter what race were from. Whether we are organics or synthetics we all played a part in this battle.

"I myself have lost many friends in this conflict, so my even lost before this war began and some even before we knew the Reapers existed. This is a new age of peace, not only between races that once hated each other, but also between organics and synthetics. Now more than ever we must unite in order to rebuild our galaxy and perform deeper bond of trust and friendship, because if we forget that then the sacrifice of all those who took part in this war would have been in vain. A great man once said: 'Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few,' but this this time it was not just the humans that suffered so much, but it was the entire galaxy from all races."

There was silence among the crowd as they took what Shepard said to heart and then slowly they clapped so hard that it could probably be heard across the planet and beyond.

Rick then made his way to the podium. "Now may I ask you all to remain silent as we remember those that died?"

Everyone remained silent as a marine placed a bugle to his lips and began to play the Last Post. As the music filled Shepard's ears he began to remember all those that have fallen that died for their people and the galaxy.

Once the bugler stopped playing several Marines aimed their rifles into the air and fired several shots. Shepard hoped that this would be the last time that wars were fought, but he had a feeling that the piece won't last for long as they might encounter new enemies. However, if they joined together to stop a forest like the Reapers then nothing could stop them from reaching new heights.


End file.
